Die Rache der Cabal
by Liwen
Summary: Trailer im Profil...
1. Prolog

Nach ihren letzten Abenteuern, macht Lara eine schwierige Phase durch. Sie hat sich von ihren Freunden distanziert und lebt mit ihnen, ihrer Einsamkeit und Monotonie in Croft Manor. Dann wird sie angegriffen, von jenen, die sie glaubte vernichtet zu haben. Jemand tot geglaubter tritt in ihr Leben und kommt ihr zu Hilfe...

_**Die Rache der Cabal**_

**Prolog**

_Und Seht sprach: _

_,,__…__Siehe, ich bin der Schatten, der die Sonne verdunkelt! Wie ein Sturm werden meine Plagen über euch hereinbrechen! Mein Zorn wird eure Länder verschlingen, und wüten, bis sich kein Leben mehr darauf regt!__…_

_,,Das werden wir noch sehen, Seth. Ich habe Dich versehentlich befreit und ich werde Dich auch wieder in Dein Grab einsperren!´´_

_,,__…__Lara Croft! Du wirst nicht mehr unter den Lebenden wandeln, denn mein Grab wird nun auch zu Deinem!´´__…_

_--------------------_

…_,,W__…__Wo__…__bin ich?´´ ,,Du bist jetzt in Sicherheit, mein Kind.´´ _

_,,W__…__wer sind Sie?´´ ,,Mein Name ist Putai und ich bin die Schamanin eines längst vergessenen nordafrikanischen Volkes.´´ _

_,,W__…__Wie__…__?´´ ,,Wie du hierher gekommen bist?__…__ Einige Krieger haben dich gefunden und zu mir gebracht. Sie waren zufällig in der Nähe des Horus-Tempel und haben dich aus der eingestürzten Gruft befreit, aber jetzt musst du Ruhen. Du bist schwer verletzt! Ich werde dir all deine Fragen beantworten, wenn du wieder bei Kräften bist!´´__…_

_--------------------_

…_,,Lara? Bist du dran?´´ ,,Ja Sara, ich bin´s. Was ist los?´´ ,,__…__Hör zu, ich habe nicht viel Zeit. Ich habe hier ein paar Probleme. Jemand ist hinter mir her und sie sind überall__…_

…_,,Es geht um ein Zepter!__…__Das Zepter der Dailmarer!´´ _

…_,,Eric?__…__Was machst du denn hier?´´ ,,Ich wollte nicht glauben, dass er dich hierher gebracht hat!__…__Ich werde dir helfen, Lara!´´_

…_,,Uah__…__Verdammt. Halt dich fest, Lara, wir stürzen in den Fluss!´´_

…_,,Eric!?__…__Nein!__…__…__Ich darf ihn nicht sterben lassen!__…_

…_,,__…__Red, ich__…__´´ ,,__…__ich dich auch, Chase!´´ _

…_,,Versteh´ mich bitte nicht__…__falsch, Chase, aber ich möchte nicht, das du mich morgen begleitest. Eigentlich möchte ich dass mich niemand__…_

_,,Hey, hey, hey, Moment mal__…__Was soll das heißen? Willst du denn das ich hier brav sitzen bleibe?__…__Das kannst du vergessen. Ich werde dich auf jeden Fall begleiten und ich bin mir sicher, dass dir Sara und Jack genau das selbe sagen werden! Du brauchst dir um mich doch keine Sorgen__…_

_,,Genau da liegt ja der Hund begraben!__…_

_,,Du brauchst keine Angst um mich zu haben, Red!´´_

_,,Ich weiß, aber ich weiß nicht was aus mir werden würde, wenn dir doch irgendwann etwas passiert, Chase!´´__…_

…_,,Red? Ist alles okay?´´ ,,Ja Chase. Die Kugel hat mich wohl verfehlt!´´_

_,,__…__Ich schätze mich aber nicht!´´ _

_,,Nein!, Nein! Nein! Nein! Chase?__…_

…_,,__…__R__…__Red?__…__Ich kann meine Beine nicht mehr spüren__…__´´ ,,W__…__wir müssen__…__Oh Gott!´´ ,,W__…__weine nicht,__…__Red,__…_

_,,__…__Chase?__…__Bitte, du__…__´´ ,,Lara__…__es__…__es tut mir Leid, das ich nicht länger bei dir sein kann__…__aber__…__wo auch immer ich hin kommen werde, ich werde versuchen, immer__…__bei dir zu sein__…_

…_,,Chase? Du musst bei mir bleiben. Du darfst mich jetzt nicht alleine lassen! Bitte!´´ _

_,,__…__Red,__…__Red, ich__…__Red__…__Ich__…__liebe__…_

_,,__…__Nein__…__Verlass mich nicht!__…__Nein! Chase! Nein!´´_

_--------------------_

…_,,Lara, ich brauche dabei deine Hilfe!´´ _

_,,Was habe ich denn damit zu tun, Werner?´´_

_,,Ich weiß, du hast in der letzten Zeit viel durchgemacht, Lara, aber da draußen sterben Menschen! Du musst mir helfen!´´ _

_,,Ach ja?__…__Ägypten, Werner! Du hast mich im Stich gelassen! Ich wäre deinetwegen beinahe gestorben. Weißt du eigentlich was es für ein Gefühl gewesen ist?__…__Den nahende Tod konnte ich ertragen, aber was ich nicht ertragen konnte, war, das du mich eiskalt verraten hast!__…_

…_,,Lara, pass auf!´´ _

_,,Werner?__…__Nein!__…_

…_,,Keine Bewegung! Wer Sind Sie?´´ _

_,,Mein Name ist Kurtis Trent und Sie, Sie sind Lara Croft! Ihr Fahndungsfoto geht durch sämtliche Nachrichten!´´ _

…_,,Pieter van Eckhard hat meinen Vater ermordet und Ihren Mentor Werner von Croy. Wenn wir zusammenarbeiten haben wir eine Chance Eckhard und die Cabal auszuschalten!__…__Was meinen Sie, Miss Croft?´´ _

_,,__…__Einverstanden, Mr. Trent!´´_

…_Geben Sie mir das Gemälde Miss Croft, oder Ihr Freund wird dafür büssen!´´ _

_,,Kurtis?__…__Hier ist es, Eckhard!´´ _

…_,,__…__Hier sind die Splitter, Lara, du musst Eckhard aufhalten. Ich kümmere mich um Boaz!´´ _

_,,Nein, Kurtis, ich kann dich nicht,__…__´´ ,,Lara, lauf! Vertrau mir bitte!´´__…_

…_,,Sie haben keine Chance gegen mich, Miss Croft!´´ ,,Das werden wir ja sehen, Eckhard!´´ _

…_,,Karel?´´ ,,Ich bin ein Gestaltenwandler, Miss Croft, und eigentlich war das ganze hier mein Ding!´´ _

_,,Karel, ich werde Sie und diese abscheuliche Engelskreatur direkt in die Hölle befördern!´´__…_

…_,,Aaaah!´´ __…_

--------------------

,,…Aaaah!…´´ mit einem herzzerreißenden Schrei schreckte Lara aus ihrem Bett hoch und krallte sich in die Bettdecke. Sie blickte sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und keuchendem Atem um. Sie hatte all das nur wieder geträumt.

…_.Nicht schon wieder dieser Traum__…_

Dann schossen ihr Tränen in die Augen, doch sie schluckte sie einfach wieder runter und atmete tief durch.

Als sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte fasste sie sich an die Stirn, sie war schweißnass und ihr Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er explodieren.

Das war immer der Fall, wenn sie diesen Traum hatte, was wiederum seit knapp zwei Monaten auch fast täglich so war.

In den letzten Monaten war einfach zu viel passiert.

Zu viel, um nicht mehr damit klar zu kommen.

Zu viel, sodass sie den Überblick verloren hatte.

Zu viel hatte sie leiden müssen und zu viele geliebte Menschen hatte sie verloren.

Lara schlug die Bettdecke zurück und stand wackelig auf. Sie ging zu einem ihrer großen Schlafzimmerfenster und zog den Vorhang weg. Es war noch stockdunkel draußen.

Sie drehte den Kopf und blickte auf den Radiowecker auf ihrem Nachttisch, neben dem Bett.

28. Juni - 03:43Uhr.

Sie lies den Kopf hängen und starrte einige Augenblicke ins Leere.

Wie sollte sie denn jemals wieder zur Ruhe kommen, wenn die Geschehnisse sie sogar im Schlaf verfolgten?

Die Archäologin drehte sich um und ging in ihr Badezimmer. Sie streifte ihre Kleidung und Unterwäsche ab und stieg unter die Dusche…


	2. Erinnerungen

_**Erinnerungen**_

_Viele Erinnerungen rannten durch ihren Kopf und sie versuchte sie mit dem heißen Wasser wegzuspülen, doch irgendwie funktionierte das nicht wirklich. Sie fragte sich, wie lange sie das psychisch und physisch noch aushalten kann__…_

…_Sie hatte schon viele Expeditionen unternommen und hatte einiges auf ihren Reisen erlebt._

_Im Oktober letzten Jahres, war sie nach Ägypten gereist, um das Artefakt des Horus zu suchen. Allerdings befreite sie dabei unwissentlich den altägyptischen Gott, Seth, der die Welt mit seinen Plagen quälte und die zu vernichten drohte. _

_Lara musste ihren Fehler wieder gut machen und trat gegen Seth an._

_Auch ihr Mentor Werner von Croy, war in die Geschehnisse verstrickt. Er wandte sich von seiner einstigen Schülerin ab und erschwerte Laras Weg._

_Im Horus Tempel, der Ägyptischen Stadt Edfu, kämpfte Lara schließlich gegen den Gott und es gelang ihr ihn auch tatsächlich wieder in sein ewiges Grab einzusperren. _

_Allerdings hatte sie keine Zeit mehr sich über ihren Sieg zu freuen, den das ganze Grabmal stürzte, durch die Ausmaße des Kampfes, über ihr ein. _

_Werner floh unterdessen und lies Lara zurück, ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden ihr zu helfen._

_Sie versuchte zu fliehen, doch die herunterfallenden Steinmassen, waren einfach schneller und begruben die Archäologin in ewiger Dunkelheit. _

_Wenige Tage später, hatten ihre Freunde von ihrem Zuhause aus in England ein Suchteam zum eingestürzten Horus-Tempel geschickt, mit der Hoffnung, die Abenteurerin zu finden. Doch alles, was sie fanden, waren ihre Pistolen und ihren Rucksack._

_Dann hatte die Welt Lara Croft für tot erklärt._

_Doch irgendwo in der nordafrikanischen Wüste, dicht neben einer Oase in einem, der vielen Zelte, erwachte die Archäologin. _

_Sie hatte überlebt._

_Eingeborene hatten sie gefunden und befreit und zu ihrer Heilerin, einer Schamanin namens Putai, gebracht. _

_Lara verbrachte dort fast einen Monat, bis sie sich von ihren Verletzungen erholt hatte. Doch dann spürte sie allmählich, das sie wieder nach hause musste und wollte._

_Also brach sie wieder auf in die zivilisierte Welt, die Erinnerungen an die Ereignisse in Ägypten und den Verrat ihres einstigen Lehrers, nahm sie, als schwarzer Fleck auf ihrer Seele mit._

_Die Zeit in der sie wieder zuhause war, tat ihr unglaublich gut und es ging ihr von Tag zu Tag immer besser._

_Schon bald war sie wieder fast die Alte._

_Werner hatte von ihrer `Auferstehung´ gehört und wollte mit ihr sprechen, allerdings blockte sie ab und ging im aus dem Weg. _

_Dann fasste er Mitte Februar einen Entschluss. Eigentlich wollte er ihr einige Unterlagen zukommen lassen, die sie für ihn aufbewahren sollte, da er einen Auftrag in Paris angenommen hatte, doch er hielt es für klüger ihr einen Brief zu schreiben und alles in ihren Briefkasten zu werfen._

_Lara las den Brief wenige Tage später, doch seine Entschuldigungsversuche interessierten sie nicht im geringsten. Sie warf den Brief wütend in den lodernden Kamin. _

_Die Unterlagen, die er dabei gelegt hatte, waren allerdings zu Schade, um sie wegzuwerfen, also verstaute sie letztlich doch in ihrem Arbeitszimmer._

_Dann im März wurde sie von ihrer besten Freundin, Detective Sara Pezzini aus New York City, um Hilfe bei einigen Übersetzungen gebeten. _

_Es stellte sich heraus, das sie dazu, doch die Unterlagen von Croys benötigte und sie war froh diese doch nicht verbrannt zu haben. _

_Lara fand heraus, dass es wohl ein Zepter gegeben hat, das sehr mächtig gewesen sein soll. Es soll einem vergessenen Volk gehört haben, namens Dailmarer._

_Doch sie wurden verfolgt. _

_Die Bösen schienen nie zu ruhen und über alles bescheid zu wissen, denn die wollten das Zepter für ihre Zwecke missbrauchen._

_Lara entdeckte eine Höhle auf der griechischen Insel Kithira und dort die erste Hälfte des Zepters. Doch Lara, Sara und Jack tappten dort in eine Falle und Lara wurde entführt._

_Sie erwachte irgendwo in Frankreich und sollte dem Drahtzieher - Oliver Martinez - helfen an den zweiten Teil zu kommen. Natürlich weigerte sie sich. _

_Kurz darauf begegnete sie einem alten Freund - Eric Ashmore. Er war von den Gaunern angeheuert worden, das Zepter zu finden, doch er befreite Lara und flüchtete mit ihr. _

_Allerdings endete ihr Flucht in einem Fluss. _

_Lara konnte aus dem Autowrack entkommen, doch Eric konnte sich nicht befreien. Sie schwamm zurück, um ihm zu helfen, doch auch sie schafft des nicht. _

_Letztlich ertrank er in dem eisigen Fluss. _

_Ihre Suche nach dem zweiten Teil führte sie nach Kamtschatka, an den Kurilensee in Russland. Einen guten Freund hatte sie verloren und sie wollte verhindern, dass Eric umsonst gestorben war, deshalb setzte sie die Suche fort. _

_Diesmal wurde sie von ihren besten Freunden Jack und Sara abermals begleitet, doch auch ihr Freund Chase, den sie liebte, war dabei. Obwohl Lara ihnen davon abgeraten hatte, den ihr Instinkt warnte sie. Sie wusste etwas schreckliches würde passieren. _

_Wieder einmal sollte sie nicht unrecht behalten. _

_Die Bösen hatten sie gefunden und der Anführer zwang Lara dazu, den zweiten Teil des Zepters zu finden. Als der Anführer die beiden Teile des Zepters in den Händen hielt, zwang er Sara, die Trägerin der Witchblade, die beiden Teile zusammen zu fügen, oder ihre Freunde würden sterben. _

_Sara tat dies widerwillig, denn nur das Feuer der Witchblade konnte die beiden Teile zusammenfügen oder zerstören._

_Doch dann begann ein Kampf zwischen Lara, ihren Freunden und den Bösen. _

_Schließlich waren alle Gegner erledigt und mithilfe von Lara, Sara mit der Witchblade, der Wächterin des Zepters und einer gewaltigen Druckwelle, wurde das Artefakt letztlich zerstört._

_Dann dachten sie, sie hätten es überstanden, doch Martinez überraschte sie. _

_Er schoss auf Lara, doch Chase sprang dazwischen. Er find die Kugel für sie ab. _

_Weinend hielt sie ihn in den Armen, als er im sterben lag und fühlte sich einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe. Sie hatte ihre Mutter verloren und ihren Vater, aber noch nie hatte sie einen geliebten Menschen so sterben sehen. Jack und Sara mussten sie schließlich von der Leiche ihres Freundes wegreißen, denn Wasser des Kurilensees drang in die Höhle ein und überflutete alles._

_Lara drehte sich zurück, sie konnte und wollte ihren Liebsten nicht zurücklassen, aber ihnen blieb keine Zeit. Sie wehrte sich, doch Jack hielt sie fest. Dann endlich wurde sie Ohnmächtig._

_Die nächsten Wochen waren hart für sie. Die Trauer über Chases Tod wollte einfach nicht weichen. Ihre Freunde Sara, Jack, Madeleine, Sammy, Zip und Alister wollten ihr helfen, doch sie zog sich zurück. _

_Eine Leere war in ihrem Leben entstanden, die, so glaubte sie, niemals wieder aufgefüllt werden konnte._

_Eines Tages, über drei Wochen später, riss sie ein Telefonat aus ihrer Lethargie. Es war ihr Mentor Werner von Croy, der sie damals in Ägypten im Stich gelassen hatte. Er klang ziemlich durcheinander, und er schien wirklich Angst zu haben. Er faselte von einem Auftrag, den er nicht hätte annehmen sollen und das sein Leben in Gefahr wäre._

_Lara dachte erst gar nicht daran, ihm zu helfen, doch ihre Freunde überredeten sie in den nächsten Flieger nach Paris zu steigen. Vielleicht würde Lara so wenigstens ihre Probleme mit ihrem Mentor regeln können, dachten ihre Freunde._

_Als Lara an der Tür zu Werners Appartement klopfte, stieg erneut die Wut in ihr auf, als sie an Ägypten zurückdachte. Werner öffnete die Tür und Lara trat ein. _

_Dann begann er zu erzählen, weshalb er sie hergebeten hatte. Lara hörte ihm zwar zu, aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck blieb unverändert. _

_Sie hatte ihm noch immer nicht verziehen und das wusste er auch._

_Werner erzählte ihr irgendetwas über fünf Gemälde der Finsternis und einen dunklen Alchemisten, der mit der Macht und der Hilfe dieser Gemälde, die Nephillim - irgendwelche Engelswesen - auferstehen lassen wollte. Aber er wollte diesem Mann eines dieser Gemälde nicht geben, also war sein Leben in Gefahr und er hoffte auf Laras Hilfe. Er gab ihr sogar eine Adresse, wo sie sich hinwenden sollte, wenn ihm etwas passieren würde._

_Doch sie dachte nicht daran ihm zu helfen. _

_Lara machte ihm laute Vorwürfe, wegen Ägypten, dann schrie Werner etwas und Lara wurde gegen eine Wand geschleudert._

_Als sie dann wieder erwachte, war die Wohnung ihres Mentors verwüstet und seltsame Symbole waren an die Wand geschmiert worden - mit frischem Blut. _

_Werner lag auf der Seite, den Rücken zu ihr gewandt. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu und rief seinen Namen. _

_Er regte sich nicht. _

_Behutsam drehte sie ihn um und erblickte den verstümmelten, ausgebluteten Leichnam ihres ehemaligen Mentors. _

_Geschockt stand sie auf und sah auf ihre Hände. _

_Sie trieften vor Blut._

_Dann hörte sie in der Ferne Polizeisirenen und sie musste fliehen._

_In ganz Paris wurde nach ihr gefahndet, da sie beschuldigt wurde Werner von Croy getötet zu haben. Es war ihr unmöglich die Stadt zu verlassen, da man ihr Gesicht überall kannte._

_Lara begab sich zu der Adresse, die Werner ihr gegeben hatte und hoffte, das diese Frau - Margot Carvier - ihr helfen konnte._

_Madame Carvier öffnete der Archäologin die Tür. Doch sie hatte natürlich auch davon gehört, dass die Engländerin Werner von Croy auf dem gewissen haben soll. Dennoch, Werner war einer ihrer Vertrauten und hatte Margot darum gebeten, Lara sein Notizbuch auszuhändigen, falls ihm etwas geschehen sollte._

_Widerwillig übergab Margot das Päckchen der Engländerin, die daraufhin wieder verschwand. _

_Am nächsten Morgen hockte sie in einem stillgelegten Bahnwaggon, in einem der Pariser Gettos, und las sich das Notizbuch ihres Mentors durch. _

_Allem Anschein nach befand sich eines der Gemälde in einer Ausgrabungsstätte unter dem Louvre. _

_Also machte sie sich auf den Weg, wenn das der einzige Weg war, ihre Unschuld zu beweisen. Sie beschaffte sich Ausrüstung bei Louis Bouchard - dem König der Pariser Unterwelt. Aufgefallen, war ihr dort ein Mann, er war anscheinend immer dort, wo Lara eben auch war und sie notierte sich im Geiste diesen Fremden im Auge zu behalten._

_Dann drang sie tief unter die Erde und hatte es unter etlicher Anstrengung und Rätsel auch geschafft, das Gemälde zu bergen. Als sie wieder auf dem Rückweg war, wurde der Louvre allerdings von Söldnern gestürmt und sie musste aufpassen, dass sie nicht entdeckt wurde. _

_Langsam schlich sie durch eine Halle, dann schwirrte plötzlich etwas an ihr vorbei und im nächsten Moment hatte sie eine Pistole am Kopf. _

_Es war ein Mann, derselbe, so erinnerte sie sich, der ihr schon im Getto begegnet war, als sie sich ihre Ausrüstung besorgt hatte. _

_Er entwaffnete sie langsam und hielt sie mit seiner Pistole in Schach und dann standen sie sich gegenüber. _

_Sie hatten lange einander angestarrt und Lara hatte etwas eigenartiges dabei gefühlt. _

_Ein Teil von ihr wünschte sich, dass er für immer diese tiefblauen Augen ansehen durfte._

_Doch Plötzlich sprintete der Fremde davon. _

_Die Söldner hatten sie entdeckt. _

_Lara spurtete ihm hinterher, durch Gänge und Hallen. _

_Sie versuchte mit dem Fremden Schritt zu halten, und ihre Verfolger abzuhängen. _

_Plötzlich stand der Fremde neben ihr und drückte ihr das goldene Etwas an den Hals aus dem fünf spitze Klingen schnellten._

_Wieder blickten sie einander an und wie durch Geisteshand schwirrte das Etwas davon und zerschnitt sie Seile einer großen, runden Steinplatte, die dann zum Ausgang rollte._

_Der Fremde sprang hindurch und auch Lara schaffte es gerade noch, bevor die Steinplatte den Ausgang blockierte und den Verfolgern den Weg abschnitt._

_Wieder hastete sie ihm hinterher. _

_Er saß lächelnd auf der Brüstung des Treppenhauses und als Lara auf ihn zulief, ließ er sich nach hinten fallen und stürzte in die Tiefe. _

_Lara war erschrocken, dieser Sturz hätte ihn töten müssen, doch als sie hinunterblickte, war er wie eine Katze sicher auf dem Boden gelandet. Lara spurtete ihm abermals hinterher, das Treppenhaus hinunter zum Ausgang__…_

_Sie wollte ihn so viel fragen._

_Draußen lag er auf dem Boden - bewusstlos. Dann bekam sie selbst einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und verlor ebenfalls das Bewusstsein._

_Louis Bouchard fand und weckte sie. _

_Sie lies sich zurück zu von Croys Wohnung bringen, da sie etwas nachschauen wollte. Am Tatort wurde sie angegriffen, von Bouchards Killern._

_Sie überlebte und schwor sich, das er dafür bezahlen würde. Seine Spur führte nach Prag und genau dorthin folgte ihm Lara._

_In Prag ging ihre Suche weiter. Sie musste den dunklen Alchemisten - Pieter van Eckhardt - aufhalten, ihn stellen und damit ihre Unschuld beweisen._

_Sie holte sich viele Informationen über Eckhard und die Cabal - eine Vereinigung aus fünf Alchemisten, ähnlich der Mafia, nur um einiges gefährlicher._

_Die Cabal hatte Lara gejagt, als sie in deren Hauptquartier eingedrungen war, das Strahov Gebäude. Dann betrat sie eine Schleuse und plötzlich ging das Licht aus und die Türen zu. _

_Sie saß in der Falle. _

_Zuerst dachte sie, die Cabal hätte sie erwischt, doch es war der Fremde aus Paris, der ihr offensichtlich wieder einmal gefolgt war. Er versprach sie bald wieder da raus zu lassen, nachdem sie ja so viel Unsinn angestellt habe, dann entfernte er sich. _

_Einige Zeit später, die Lara wie Stunden vorkamen, ging das Licht wieder an und die Schleusentüren öffneten sich erneut. _

_Hastig kletterte die Archäologin an einigen Stangen der Wand hoch und hielt sich an der Decke fest. _

_Der Fremde betrat die Schleuse, konnte sie aber nicht sehen. _

_Hinter ihm ließ sie sich fallen und trat ihm die Waffe aus der Hand. Ihre eigene hatte sie erhoben und zielte auf seinen Kopf. _

_Dann verlangte sie antworten. _

_Der Fremde, dessen Name Kurtis Trend lautete, erzählte ihr was sie hören wollte. Sie hatte erfahren, wie sie Eckhardt besiegen konnte und sie hatte erfahren, warum dieser Kurtis hier war. _

_Er wollte den Tod seines Vaters rächen, den Eckhard vor einem Jahr ermorden lies. _

_Lara und der Fremde beschlossen zusammenzuarbeiten, so hatten sie eine größerer Chance zu siegen, dann trennten sich ihre Wege und Lara zog los, um das letzte Gemälde zu erbeuten._

_Später betrat sie einen Raum, eine Art Arena, nachdem sie das letzte Gemälde aus den unterirdischen Gewölben des Strahovs geholt hatte. _

_Oben auf einem Podest stand Eckhardt mit einem seiner Handlanger, Marten Gunderson. _

_Sie hatten Kurtis gefangen genommen. _

_Eckhard verlangte von der Engländerin, das die ihm das Gemälde geben soll, sonst würde der Fremde sterben. _

_Lara konnte nichts anderes tun as zu gehorchen, sie wollte nicht noch mal für den Tod eines Unschuldigen verantwortlich sein._

_Eckhardt fing das Gemälde auf und stieß den Fremden zu Lara in die Arena hinunter. Dann verließ der Alchemist den Raum mit seinem Handlanger. _

_Ein riesiges Tor öffnete sich hinter ihnen und eine gewaltige Insektenartige Kreatur attackierte Lara und Kurtis._

_Der Fremde riss Lara zur Seite und half ihr zu entkommen. Er machte eine Hexenleiter, sie stieß sich ab und flog durch die Luft in Richtung des Podests, wo Eckhardt eben gestanden hatte. _

_Für einen kurzen Moment fühlte sie sich als würde sie schweben. _

_Sie wollte Kurtis helfen, aber er drängte sie dazu Eckhard aufzuhalten. Also ließ sie ihn mit dem Monster allein._

_Langsam betrat sie das Reich des Alchemisten. _

_Er hatte sie sofort erblickt. Ein heftiger, harter und schwerer Kampf entbrannte und Lara hatte zwei von drei Kristallsplitter in seinen Körper gerammt. _

_Die drei Splitter hatte sie von Kurtis bekommen und das war die einzige Möglichkeit Eckhardt zu besiegen. _

_Gerade als sie mit dem dritten zustechen wollte, hielt sie jemand zurück und schleuderte sie zu Boden. _

_Es war Jochim Karel - einer von Eckhardts Handlangern. _

_Er hatte ihr den letzten Splitter abgenommen und Eckhardt damit vernichtet. _

_Karel war ein lebender Nephillim und ein Gestaltenwandler, wie er jetzt zeigte, als er offenbarte, das all das hier sein Werk gewesen war und er Werner von Croy ermordet hat, als er sich in Eckhardt verwandelte. _

_Er erschien ihr in vielen Gestalten, denen sie in den letzten Tagen begegnete war, darunter auch in Kurtis Gestalt. _

_Nun lies es sie an der Existenz von Kurts Trend zweifeln._

_Lara wurde wütend und bekämpfte Karel. _

_Es dauerte nicht allzu lange, bis sie merkte, das sie so kaum eine Chance gegen ihn hatte, also spurtete sie in die Mitte des Raumes, wo der schlafende Nephillim hing. _

_Lara tötete das Schlafende Wesen und ein mächtiger Energiestrahl wurde entfacht. Lara zögerte nicht lange, sondern rannte zum Ausgang. _

_Dann eine Explosion und sie wurde die letzten Meter weggeschleudert._

_Als sie in Sicherheit war verschnaufte sie einen Moment, es war vorbei. _

_Dann fiel ihr Kurtis wieder ein. Sie hatte ihn mit diesem Monster allein gelassen. _

_Sie spurtete zu der Arena zurück, doch es war nichts zu sehen. _

_Langsam Schritt sie in die Mitte, als sie etwas glänzendes inmitten einer Blutlache erblickte. Sie bückte sich und griff nach dem runden Etwas. Es war die Waffe, die Kurtis damals im Museum und im Strahov benutzt hatte. Aber all das Blut auf dem Boden, beunruhigten sie. _

_War es Kurtis´ Blut? Selbst wenn er hier rausbekommen war, wäre er gestorben, da er zu viel Blut verloren hat. _

_Gab es Kurtis eigentlich wirklich oder war es die ganze Zeit Karel gewesen?_

_Plötzlich reagierte die runde Waffe in Laras Hand und die fünf scharfen Klingen zuckten daraus. Es bewegte sich von selbst und führte Lara Richtung Ausgang._

_Lara hatte gesiegt und die Beweise für ihre Unschuld gefunden, doch als sie sich der Polizei stellte wurde sie dennoch eingesperrt._

_Zwei Wochen saß sie in einem Gefängnis und in dieser Zeit ging es ihr sehr schlecht. Sie schlief kaum, wurde von Alpträumen heimgesucht, die ihr langsam den Verstand raubten. Von dem Essen wurde ihr Zeitweise so schlecht, dass es ihr wieder hochkam und sie hatte schrecklich, stechende Kopfschmerzen._

_Ihre Freunde versuchten zwar sie zu besuchen, doch sie wurde immer noch für die Mörderin gehalten und durfte mit niemandem reden._

_Zwei Wochen war sie in dieser Isolation, dann endlich wurde sie freigelassen und kehrte nach hause zurück__…_

Lara stellte das Wasser der Dusche ab und schlüpfte dann in ihren kuscheligen, weisen Bademantel. Vor dem großen Spiegel kämmte sie sich ihre Haare und verdrängte ihre Erinnerungen.

Doch diese runde Waffe von dem Fremden, war ihr immer noch ein Rätsel, das sicher verschlossen in ihrer Waffenkammer lag.

Als sie wenige Minuten später wieder in ihrem Schlafzimmer war, ließ sie sich erschöpft in ihr großes Himmelbett fallen. Sie drehte sich auf den Bauch und kuschelte sich in eines ihrer großen Kissen. Allerdings hatte sie Angst davor die Augen zu schließen, denn sie wollte das alles nicht noch einmal Träumen.

All die Ereignisse hatten sich in ihre Seele gebrannt und wollten sie einfach nicht mehr loslassen…


	3. Unerwarteter Besuch

**Unerwarteter Besuch**

Sie schlug die Augen auf und bemerkte, das die Sonne bereits aufgegangen war. Ein blick auf ihre Uhr: 09:54 Uhr.

…_Naja__…__Immerhin ein paar Stunden Schlaf!__…_

Sie erhob sich und streckte sich. Im bereich der Schultern schmerzte es ein wenig. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie falsch gelegen.

Müde ging sie in ihren begehbaren Kleiderschrank, der sich am anderen Ende des Zimmers, gegenüber dem Bad, befand und zog sich an.

Sie trug schwarze Turnschuhe, eine Braune Jeans und ein schwarzes Oberteil. Ihre rotbraunen, langen Haare ließ sie offen.

Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg nach unten. In der Haupthalle Croft Manors vernahm sie Stimmen und sie folgte diesen. Sicherlich kamen sie von ihren Freunden aus der Küche.

Lara wollte schon eintreten, doch hielt vor der Tür inne, als sie hörte, dass ihre Freunde über sie redeten…

,,….das mit ihr nicht weitergehen!´´ hallte Zips Stimme in ihr Ohr.

,,Was willst du denn tun? Es aus ihr herausschlagen? Sie will nun mal nicht darüber reden!´´ kommentierte Alister.

,,Also ich finde, Zip hat recht. Wir kommen einfach nicht an sie heran. Sie baut eine Mauer um sich und lässt niemanden mehr hindurch. Deswegen finde ich Zips Idee nicht schlecht!´´ argumentierte Sammy.

,,Ihr müsst ihr einfach noch ein wenig Zeit geben oder habt ihr vergessen, was sie durchgemacht hat? Wenn wir Lara schon nicht helfen können, dann schafft sie das erst recht nicht!´´ sagte Madeleine.

,,Wer schafft es nicht, mir zu helfen?´´ Lara stand auf einmal in der Küche.

Ihr war das alles zu weit gegangen.

Jetzt redeten schon ihre Freunde hinter ihrem Rücken über sie.

,,Oh!…´´ machte Zip, ,,…Hi, Lara!´´

,,Wirklich gut zu wissen, dass ich euch so tollen Gesprächsstoff bereite!´´ sagte Lara scharf und ging zwischen ihren Freunden hindurch.

Alle schwiegen peinlich berührt, als sie sich eine Tasse Tee einschenkte.

Dann blickte Zip die anderen an und trat auf Lara zu, die ihnen allen den Rücken zugewandt hatte.

,,Em…Lara?..´´ begann Zip und als er sicher war, das er auch ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit hatte, sprach er vorsichtig weiter, ,,…Wir wollten dich nicht verärgern. Aber wir denken, wir müssen miteinander reden!…´´ sie sagte nichts, also fuhr er fort, ,,…Wir wissen, was du durchgemacht hast, aber du…´´

,,Ihr habt…´´ unterbrach sie langsam und stellte die Tasse laut auf die Arbeitsplatte des Küchenblocks, ,,…nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was ich durchgemacht habe!´´

,,Hör zu, wir wollen dir doch nur helfen, Lara…´´ begann Madeleine. Lara stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf der Arbeitsplatte ab: ,,Danke, aber es geht mir gut!´´

,,Ich denke jeder hier kann sehen, das es dir nicht gut geht, dafür braucht man kein Psychologe zu sein!…´´ sagte Alister.

,,…Seit fast sechs Wochen ziehst du dich nun schon zurück. Du trainierst kaum noch, geschweige denn das du dich mal zu uns gesellst…´´ zählte Zip auf, ,,…Du verkriechst dich in deinem Zimmer und wenn man dich dort nicht finden kann, bist du verschwunden und kommst manchmal erst spät in der Nacht wieder zurück!´´

,,Ich wohne hier und ich bin erwachsen, Mom…´´ spottete Lara halbherzig, ,,…Wann ich gehe und wieder zurück komme, kann euch doch egal sein!´´

,,Wir wollen damit nur sagen, dass das gar nicht deine Art ist, Lara…´´ sagte ihr Patenonkel.

,,Seid ihr euch denn da wirklich so sicher? Vielleicht kennt ihr mich weniger, als ihr denkt!´´ entgegnete Lara und begriff aber tief in ihrem Innern, dass ihre Freunde recht hatten.

,,Also immerhin kenne ich dich schon seit deiner Geburt!´´ warf ihr Sammy entgegen.

Ruckartig drehte sie sich zu ihren Freunden um: ,,…Sind wir jetzt fertig?..Gut! Dann kann ich ja gehen!´´

,,Lara, bitte warte,…´´ begann Zip abermals und stellte sich ihr in den Weg, ,,…Wir wollen dir wirklich nur aus deiner Krise helfen!´´

Lara mied es ihm oder den anderen in die Augen zu blicken und murmelte: ,,…Vielleicht könnt ihr mir aber nicht helfen!´´

Dann ging sie an ihm vorbei und verließ die Küche wieder…

,,Na toll, das war ja ein voller Erfolg,…´´ sagte Alister ironisch, ,,…jetzt wird sie gar nicht mehr mit uns reden!´´

,,Immerhin hat sie eingesehen, das es so nicht weitergehen kann!´´ sagte Madeleine.

,,Wieso? Du hast doch gesehen, wie sie wieder einmal abgeblockt hat!´´ warf Sammy ein.

,,Lara sagte wir könnten ihr nicht helfen, aber sie sagte nicht, das sie keine Hilfe braucht!…´´ erklärte Madeleine den anderen, ,,…Ich bin sicher, sie wird sich öffnen wenn die richtige Person kommt!´´

,,Genau und die werden wir jetzt herholen!…´´ beschloss Zip und ging los…

Lara war in ihrem Zimmer angekommen und warf sich auf die Schlafcouch.

Sie lag auf dem Rücken und mit beiden Händen fasste sie sich an die Schläfen, als ihre Kopfschmerzen, die sie seit letzter Nacht mal wieder hatte, schlimmer wurden.

Sie schloss die Augen, das ihr das helle Tageslicht regelrecht in den Augen brannte.

Sie seufzte laut.

Der Tag war für sie sowieso schon gelaufen, obwohl er gerade erst angefangen hatte, warum musste sie jetzt auch noch Migräne bekommen?

…_Sie haben wahrscheinlich recht, ich muss das alles irgendwie hinter mir lassen!__…_

Doch sie konnte einfach mit niemandem darüber reden.

Seid sie aus dem Gefängnis wieder entlassen wurde, da man ihre Unschuld endlich zu den Akten gelegt hatte, hatte sie mit niemandem darüber gesprochen.

Schon in dieser Gefängniszelle hat das angefangen.

Sie hatte ja immerhin gute zwei Wochen Zeit darüber nachzudenken, trotz das es ihr dort so dreckig ging.

Sie hatte einfach einen Schlussstrich gezogen und ihre Erinnerungen in ihr eingeschlossen.

Sie wusste selbst, dass es nicht gut war, wenn man etwas in sich hineinfraß, doch Lara befürchtete das, wenn sie es laut aussprechen würde, würde sie völlig zusammenbrechen.

Sie war jetzt schon nicht mehr sie selbst und sie wusste, dass sie etwas unternehmen musste, sonst würde sie sich selbst verlieren.

Doch irgendetwas in ihr sperrte sich dagegen…

Plötzlich klopfte es an ihrer Tür, doch sie antwortete nicht.

…_Geh weg!__…__Lass mich in Ruhe!__…_

Es klopfte abermals, doch wieder rührte sich Lara nicht und wollte einfach nur ihre Ruhe.

,,Lara?…Ich bin es Madeleine!…Ich weiß doch das du da drin bist!…Komm schon, mach auf, bitte!´´ Lara öffnete die Augen, als sie die Stimme ihrer Assistentin und Freundin hörte, doch reagierte nicht auf ihre Worte.

,,Lara?…Lara?´´ drang Madeleins gedämpfte Stimme in das Zimmer.

Erneut schloss sie die Augen.

…_Warum schreit sie denn nur so?__…__Ich bin nicht da!__…__Au__…__Ich glaube mein Kopf explodiert gleich!__…_

Dann hörte sie Schritte, die sich entfernten. Anscheinend hatte Madeleine aufgegeben.

Lara war dankbar dafür, denn sie war jetzt nicht in der Lage mit irgendwem zu reden. Langsam erhob sie sich und ging in ihr persönliches Badezimmer.

Sie drehte den Wasserhahn auf und spritzte sich eiskaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Sie hoffte, somit wieder klar denken zu können, doch sie wurde enttäuscht.

Sie blickte in den Spiegel und sah das hübsche Gesicht einer jungen Frau, die eigentlich gar keinen Grund hatte innerlich so traurig und so fertig zu sein.

Doch genau so fühlte sie sich.

Lara nahm sich einen Waschlappen und nässte diesen mit dem Eiskalten Wasser, dann legte sie sich wieder auf die Schlafcouch, kühlte ihren Kopf mit dem kalten Lappen und versuchte sich zu entspannen.

…_Wenn doch nur diese scheiß Kopfschmerzen nicht wären!__…_

Dann klopfte es ein weiteres mal an ihrer Zimmertür. Frustriert drehte sie sich um und öffnete die Augen.

…_Können die mich denn nicht mal für fünf Minuten__…__?__…_

Laras Blick blieb bei der Uhr an der Wand hängen.

15:38 Uhr!

Sie war tatsächlich eingeschlafen?!

Lara wunderte sich schon ein wenig und schaute verwirrt drein, als das Klopfen noch mal ertönte.

,,Lara?…Bist du da drin?…´´ es war wieder Madeleine, ,,…Du hast Besuch!…´´

…Toll, Besuch hat mir gerade noch gefehlt!…dachte Lara mürrisch und schloss die Augen wieder.

,,Hey, Lara, ich bin´s. Willst du mich denn wirklich vor deiner Tür stehen lassen?´´

Bei dieser Stimme schreckte Lara augenblicklich hoch und blickte zur Tür.

…_Kann das__…__?__…__Ist sie es denn wirklich?__…__Was macht sie hier?__…_

,,Los komm schon, Lara. Ich warte!´´ hallte die Frauenstimme wieder in ihre Ohren, doch Lara war bereits aufgestanden und ging auf die Tür zu.

Sie zögerte kurz, als sie die Hand an den Schlüssel legte, doch dann gab sie sich einen Ruck und schloss auf.

…_Vielleicht träume ich ja noch?__…_

Doch sie tat es nicht, stellte sie fest, als sie die Zimmertür öffnete. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und auch die ihrer Freundin.

,,…Sara?…´´ hauchte Lara überrascht, verwirrt, mit einem winzigen Lächeln und konnte nicht recht glauben, das ihre beste Freundin vor ihr stand.

,,Ja, ich bin jetzt endlich da!´´ entgegnete die Polizistin lächelnd. Dann fielen sich die beiden Frauen in die Arme…


	4. ein Problem damit hast

…_**ein Problem damit hast**__**…**_

,,Was machst du denn hier?´´ wollte Lara wissen, als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten.

,,Ach ich wollte einfach meine beste Freundin besuchen! Ist doch kein Verbrechen, oder?´´ entgegnete die Polizistin lächelnd.

,,Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich bin bloß etwas…überrascht!´´

,,Also dann werde ich euch beide mal alleine lassen…´´ flüsterte Madeleine und ging lächelnd davon.

,,Oh…Okay, komm doch rein!´´ bot Lara ihrer Freundin dann an. Sara nickte fröhlich und betrat Laras Schlafzimmer.

,,Setz dich, wenn du möchtest…´´ schlug Lara vor, als sie die Tür schloss.

Sara setzte sich auf die Couch und merkte, dass sie sich auf etwas nasses gesessen hatte, also zog sie dieses Etwas hervor und hielt es hoch.

,,Ein nasser Lappen…?…´´ murmele sie und blickte Lara fragend an.

Lara setzte ein nervöses Lächeln auf und nahm ihn ihr ab: ,,…Naja, ich habe ein bisschen Kopfschmerzen…´´

…_Ein `Bisschen´ ist da aber untertrieben__…__ stellte Sara fest, als sie ihre Freundin ansah__…__Sie ist ziemlich __nervös__…__und sie sieht ein wenig blass aus__…_

Lara ging ins Badezimmer und hängte den Lappen über die Heizung zum trocknen, dann kam sie zu Sara zurück.

,,Möchtest du etwas trinken?…´´ fragte Lara und steckte ihre Hände in die Hosentaschen.

,,Nein, danke. Madeleine hat mir eben schon etwas angeboten, aber du könntest dich auch hinsetzen! Dann wäre es sicherlich komfortabler sich zu unterhalten!´´ entgegnete die Polizistin lächelnd.

,,Ja, klar,…´´ Lara setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf die andere Couch, ,,…Also, wie geht es dir? Und Jack?´´

,,Also mir geht es bestens und Jack ebenfalls. Wir haben Urlaub bekommen. Er ist zu seiner Familie nach Los Angeles und ich…naja…´ne Familie hab ich ja nicht, also bin ich her gekommen. Ich hoffe es ist nicht unpassend. Ich hätte mich vielleicht vorher ankündigen sollen?´´

,,Nein, nein, gar nicht! Wirklich, Sara,…´´ versicherte die Archäologin lächelnd, ,,…ich freue mich immer über deinen Besuch und du kannst hier jederzeit aufkreuzen, wenn dir danach ist.´´

,,Okay,…´´ begann Sara lächelnd, doch es verging ihr dann, obwohl sie es nicht wollte, ,,…und wie geht es dir? Ich meine nach der ganzen Sache…

,,Mir? Mir geht's gut. Du weißt doch, mich kann nichts aus der Bahn bringen, egal wie schrecklich es auch sein mag!´´ lächelte Lara weiter, doch sie war sich sicher, das ihr Sara nicht glaubte.

…_Verdammt, was red´ ich denn da für einen Mist?__…_

,,Du bist dir sicher?…´´ bohrte Sara nach, als sie bemerkte, das Laras Bein immer wieder auf und ab zuckte, ,,…Deine Freunde, haben aber gemeint, du hättest schon deine Probleme mit dieser Sache!´´

Einen Moment lang, schwiegen beide und sahen einander an, dann seufzte Lara. ,,…Okay, was ist los, Sara?… ´´ und als Sara sie daraufhin fragend ansah, sprach Lara weiter, ,,…Bitte korrigiere mich, wenn ich mich irre, aber könnte dein plötzlichen Auftauchen hier, irgendetwas mit meinen Freunden zu tun haben?´´

,,Wieso? Glaubst du das denn?´´ wollte Sara wissen und wusste das Lara sie erwischt hatte.

,,Sara! Ich kenne dich und ich kenne meine Freunde! Sag mir, haben sie dich hergerufen?´´ fragte Lara und blickte Sara eindringlich an.

Sara wendete den Blick von ihrer Freundin ab und murmelte: ,,…Ich habe ihnen gesagt, das du den Braten riechen würdest!…´´ dann Blickte sie wieder in Laras Augen, ,,…Ja, deine Freunde haben mich gerufen, um dir zu Helfen…´´ Lara wollte etwas sagen, doch Sara sprach einfach weiter, ,,…Sie haben mich vor ein paar Tagen angerufen und mir alles erzählt. Sie haben mich gefragt, ob ich dir helfen könnte und ich willigte ein. Ich habe mir Urlaub genommen und heute Morgen dann hat Zip mich vom Flughafen abgeholt!´´

Empört atmete Lara aus und blickte sie weiterhin an.

,,Was soll das?…´´ begann die Archäologin dann, ,,…Sind die denn jetzt total übergeschnappt?´´

,,Sie machen sich Sorgen um dich und ich doch auch…´´ entgegnete Sara.

,,Ich frage mich nur warum? Ich…Es geht mir bestens, also gibt es keinen Grund sich irgendwelche unbegründeten Sorgen machen zu müssen!´´ sagte Lara scharf.

,,Allem Anschein nach aber doch!…´´ gab Sara zurück, ,,…Ich merke doch wie du dich verändert hast. Du bist nervös, aber hast eigentlich keinen Grund dazu. Außerdem siehst du ziemlich blass im Gesicht aus…

,,Na und?…´´ verteidigte sich Lara, ,,…Ich habe eben schlecht geschlafen! Was ist schon dabei?´´

,,Wenn man deinen Freunden glaubt, schläfst du aber ziemlich oft ziemlich schlecht in der letzten Zeit! Madeleine hat mir auch erzählt, das du die ganze Zeit hier drin warst und nicht mal geantwortet hast, als sie dich gerufen hat! Und was war das mit dem kalten Lappen vorhin?´´ zählte Sara auf. Sie wollte Lara eigentlich nicht mit all den Dingen Konfrontieren, doch sie wusste, wie stur ihre Freundin sein konnte.

,,Selbst wenn ich schlecht schlafe, ist das kein Grund gleich meine Freundin aus New York hierher zuholen und wie ich eben schon sagte, ich habe Kopfschmerzen und wollte nicht gestört werden!´´ entgegnete Lara und stand auf.

,,Hey, wo willst du hin?´´ wollte Sara wissen und folgte ihrer Freundin, als diese den Raum verlies. ,,Na wo hin denn schon? Ich werde meinen `Freunden´ ein für alle mal sagen, dass sie mich in Ruhe lassen sollen!´´ sagte Lara wütend und eilte voraus…

Eilig stieg sie die Treppen zur Haupthall hinunter.

Sara folgte ihr ein paar Schritte dahinter und befürchtete, dass Lara sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte.

,,…Zip! Alister! Wo seid ihr? Wir müssen reden!´´ rief Lara durch das Gemäuer, als sie zum Computerraum ging. Er war durch Panzerglas von der Haupthalle getrennt, wodurch Lara erkennen konnte, dass Zip am PC saß und Alister ein Buch in der Hand hatte und neben ihm saß.

Doch die beiden blickten auf, as sie Laras wütende Stimme hörten und erhoben sich. Alister nickte zu Zip und er folgte ihm nach draußen in die Haupthalle Croft Manors.

Unmittelbar vor der Tür, war Lara bei ihnen eingetroffen. Alister schluckte, als er ihren wütenden Blick sah.

,,Hi, Lara! Was ist?´´ fragte Zip, wohl wissen, was sie gleich sagen würde.

,,Das wisst ihr ganz genau, oder habt ihr Sara etwas nicht hier herbestellt?´´ entgegnete Lara, nicht um den heißen Brei herumredend.

,,Also, Em…Ich…Wir…´´ begann Alister stotternd. Er war sowieso eher der schüchterne Typ.

Zip atmete noch einmal tief aus und ergriff dann das Wort, um seinen Kumpel abzulösen: ,,…Ja, Süße, das haben wir. Um auf unser Gespräch von heute morgen zurückzukommen, wir denken immer noch, dass dir die ganze Sache ziemlich an die Nieren geht und dachten, wenn wir schon nicht an dich ran kommen, dann schafft es Sara vielleicht…

,,…und da holt ihr sie für nichts und wieder nichts einfach so hierher?…Ich weiß nicht, ob ich sauer, oder dankbar sein soll!´´

,,…wie wäre es denn mit dankbar?´´ schlug Alister fragend vor, doch Lara warf ihm einen Bösen blick zu.

,,..Hey, Süße, hör zu,…´´ begann Zip, ,,…wir haben uns einfach Sorgen um dich gemacht, Du redest doch mit niemandem mehr und es ist offensichtlich das du ein Problem hast, damit fertig zu werden. Das wissen alle hier und…

,,Meine Probleme gehen euch überhaupt nichts an!…´´ schnitt Lara ihm das Wort ab und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, doch man konnte hören, wie sie mit sich kämpfte diese Worte auszusprechen, ,,…Ihr sollt euch einfach nur aus meinem Leben raushalten! Ist das denn zu viel verlangt?…Außerdem braucht ihr euch nicht um `mich´ zu sorgen, ich komme schon klar! Wenn ich eure Hilfe brauche, dann sage ich es!´´

,,Nein das würdest du eben nicht. Sonnst hättest du es doch schon klängst getan, oder?´´ warf Alister ein.

Lara entgegnete erst nichts, dann schüttelte sie nur fassungslos den Kopf: ,,…Das hätte ich einfach nicht von euch gedacht!´´

,,Süße, wir wollten…´´ begann Zip und wollte ihr einem Arm um die Schultern legen, doch sie entzog sich ihm.

,,Zip, ich habe dir schon hundert mal gesagt, dass du mich nicht `Süße´ nennen sollt. Lass das bitte!´´ sagte sie und drehte sich von ihren Freunden weg.

,,…´Tschuldigung.´´ flüsterte Zip getroffen.

,,..Lara? Es tut uns Leid!´´ sagte Alister leise, als de Archäologin an ihrer Freundin vorbeiging, ohne sie anzusehen.

,,…Dafür ist es zu spät!…´´ murmelte Lara, als sie wieder Richtung Treppen ging. Allerdings konnten die anderen nicht sehen, das sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten…

Sie verschloss ihre Zimmertür - früher hatte sie das nie getan, stellte sie fest - und war bemüht ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. Doch sie liefen ihr still über die Wangen und Lara ließ sich einfach an der Tür zu Boden gleiten.

Lara zog die Beine so weit an ihren Körper wie es ging und verschränkte die Arme darum. Den Kopf ließ sie dann in ihren Schoß sinken.

Ihre Freunde hatten ja recht und es tat ihr schrecklich leid, das sie die beiden eben so angefahren hatte. Sie hatten keinen Fehler begangen denn Lara war froh Sara hier zu haben.

,,…Es tut mir leid, aber ich konnte sie nicht anlügen. Sie hat es sofort gemerkt!´´ sagte Sara zu Zip und Alister.

,,Ist schon okay, wir hätten auch nie von dir verlangt, dass du sie anlügst!´´ entgegnete Alister.

,,Ja, trotzdem war das ein voller Schuss in den Ofen! Jetzt wird sie noch nicht einmal mit dir darüber reden!´´ murmelte Zip zu Sara.

,,Hast du denn wenigstens etwas aus ihr herausbekommen?´´ wollte Alister wissen.

Sara nickte: ,,…Sie sagte, dass es ihr gut geht!´´

,,Also das ist völliger Quatsch!…´´ begann Zip, ,,…Soll ich dir mal sagen, wie gut es ihr geht?…Seit sie aus dem Gefängnis entlassen wurde, hat sie mit niemandem über die Ereignisse in Paris und Prag geredet. Keiner von uns weiß genau, was da abgegangen ist und der Polizeibericht ist auch nicht gerade hilfreich. Sie verkriecht sich seit Wochen und meidet den Kontakt zu uns. Sie trainiert auch nicht mehr, geschweige denn dass sie sich für irgendetwas interessiert. Alles ist ihr egal! Ist euch denn aufgefallen, dass sie abgenommen hat?…Das kommt daher, dass sie kaum noch etwas isst, oder schläft…

,,…ja,…´´ fügte Alister hinzu, ,,…sie scheint irgendeine Art `Trauma´ zu haben. Außerdem hat sie - wenn sie mal schläft - diese Alpträume. Vor einer Woche war das…da ist sie wohl beim lesen in der Bibliothek eingeschlafen. Ich kam zufällig hinein und hörte sie im Schlaf fürchterlich schreien. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht und sie geweckt, doch als ich sie darauf angesprochen habe, hat sie alles abgestritten und ist einfach gegangen!´´

,,Verstehst du jetzt, warum wir dich so dringend baten hierher zu kommen?…´´ sprach Zip weiter, ,,…Du bist ihre beste, engste und wahrscheinlich auch einzigste Freundin. Wenn du ihr nicht helfen kannst, dann weiß ich nicht, was wir tun können…

,,Ja ich verstehe euch! Und ich bin genauso besorgt um Lara, wie ihr, doch wenn sie nicht will, dann will sie nicht. Man redet gegen eine Mauer!…´´ entgegnete Sara, ,,…aber ich meine, das hat schon vor Paris und Prag angefangen, oder?´´

Alister nickte: ,,…Genau genommen ist das schon so, seid…naja…

,,…seit Chases Tot…´´ beendete Zip Alisters Satz.

,,Ja ich weiß…´´ begann Sara, ,,…vielleicht hätte ich doch noch länger bei ihr bleiben sollen, nachdem er gestorben war. Ich hätte sie einfach nicht alleine lassen dürfen!…

Sara machte sich Vorwürfe.

Sie war nach Chases Tot fast drei Wochen bei Lara geblieben und hatte gedacht, dass sich die Archäologin wieder gefangen hat. Immerhin war Chase alles für sie gewesen. Sara hatte geglaubt, Lara käme schon wieder klar mit sich und der Welt, also war Sara nach New York zurückgekehrt, doch Lara antwortete kaum auch ihre Mails. Da wusste Sara, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte.

Kurz darauf wurde Lara nach Paris gerufen, von ihrem ehemaligen Mentor Werner von Croy. Sara wusste das die beiden immer noch Streit hatten wegen der Sache in Ägypten. Doch anscheinend musste Lara, nach dem Tot ihres Lehrers, in Paris und Prag regelrecht die Hölle erlebt und durchgemacht haben, denn jetzt war sie so anders. So hart und kalt, das ewige Feuer tief in ihr, die Lebenslust und der Kampfgeist, waren erloschen.

Sara spürte das und sie wusste, dass sie ihrer Freundin helfen musste.

Sie saß noch immer zusammengekauert gegen die Tür gelehnt und ein kühler Schauer durchlief ihren Körper. Sie fröstelte, obwohl das ungewöhnlich war, um diese Jahreszeit - Hochsommer.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und Lara schreckte hoch. Sie war ohnehin so schreckhaft in der letzten Zeit.

,,Lara?…Lara, ich bin´s. Komm mach auf!…´´ Saras stimme drang in ihre Ohren, ,,...Komm schon. Du brauchst gar nicht so zu tun, als würdest du mich nicht hören!´´

Seufzend und Augenrollend erhob sie sich und ging wieder zur Couch. Erschöpft lies sie sich darauf fallen und schloss kurz die Augen. Dann hörte sie nichts mehr und bedankte sich im Geiste, dass sie endlich ihre Ruhe hatte.

Nach einigen Minuten wurden ihre Augen immer schwerer und dann fielen sie ihr zu. Doch richtig einschlafen konnte Lara nicht.

,,…Woww!…Ich hab´s geschafft!´´ es war Saras Stimme, die Lara hochschrecken lies. Verblüfft setzte sich die Archäologin auf und starrte ihre Freundin an, die dort vor ihr stand. Konnte ihre Freundin etwa durch Wände gehen?

,,Sara? Wie bist du…? Ich hab doch abgeschlossen…´´ murmelte Lara.

,,Ach das? Naja, ich hab mich zu dir projiziert!´´ antwortet Sara knapp.

Lara schien sich verhört zu haben: ,,…Du hast was?´´

,,Mich zu dir projiziert!…´´ wiederholte die Polizistin und blickte in Laras fragendes Gesicht, ,,…Ach so, davon weißt du ja noch gar nichts. Ich habe seit knapp drei Wochen eine neue Fähigkeit, dank der Witchblade. Aber ich muss sie noch ein wenig trainieren. Ich kann mich in Trance versetzten und meinen Geist irgendwo anders hinschicken, wie zu dir zum Beispiel!´´

,,Äh?…Wie…meinst du, du bist ein Geist?´´ stammelte Lara vor sich hin, nicht recht wissend, ob sie das glauben konnte.

,,Ja, mein Geist ist hier bei dir und mein Körper ist draußen vor der Tür. Ich kann in diesem Zustand - also als `Geist´- auch nur von den Menschen gesehen werden, die mich sehen sollen.´´

,,Du meinst, du könntest auch unsichtbar sein?´´ wollte Lara erstaunt wissen.

Sara nickte eifrig.

Lara schluckte: ,,Aber du projizierst dich nicht einfach zu irgendwelchen Freunden, um diese zu beobachten oder auszuhorchen, oder?´´ hinterfragte Lara und meinet sich selbst damit.

Sara lächelte: ,,Nein meinen besten Freunden würde ich nie so etwas antun. Ich vertraue einfach darauf, das sie mir ihre Probleme selbst erzählen, wenn sie so weit sind!´´

Lara wusste, das Sara sie gemeint hatte und erwiderte: ,,Und wenn deine besten Freunde noch etwas Zeit brauchen?´´

Sara schwieg einen Moment und blickte Lara an, dann antwortete sie: ,,Ich respektiere es, obwohl ich es nicht gut finde. Wenn man mit etwas abschließen will, dann muss man auch mit jemandem darüber reden! So schwer es einem auch fällt!´´

Lara nickte leicht, stand auf und ging zur Fensterfront, die auf ihren Balkon führte und blickte nach draußen. Es war später Abend und die Sonne war am Untergehen. Sie ertränkte den Himmel in Orange und Rot.

,,Und wenn man glaubt, man würde an den Worten ersticken, wenn sie einem aus dem Mund kommen?´´ wollte Lara wissen und verschränkte die Arme.

,,Lara…´´ begann Sara und kam näher, doch Lara hörte ihre Schritte nicht, ,,…wieso probierst du es nicht einfach?…Ich bin doch bei dir…

Lara schüttelte den Kopf und lies ihn hängen. ,,…Ich kann nicht…Bitte lass mich allein…´´ flüsterte sie so leise, wie sie konnte, doch Sara hörte es trotzdem.

,,Nein, Lara,…´´ widersprach die Polizistin, ,,…ich werde dich nicht allein lassen. Das habe ich schon einmal gemacht und es hat dir nicht gut getan!…Ich will dich nicht bedrängen oder reizen, aber deine Freunde haben recht. Deine Erinnerungen werden dich zerfressen, wenn du nicht darüber redest!´´

Lara drehte sich zu der Amerikanerin um und eine Träne rollte ihre Wange hinunter: ,,…Glaubst du etwas, das weiß ich nicht?…Wie gerne würde ich alles hinter mir lassen, einen Schlussstrich ziehen, doch es gelingt mir einfach nicht, als würde irgendetwas in mir sich immer wieder dagegen wehren und einfach nicht zulassen, dass ich mich davon befreie!´´

,,Du musst den ersten Schritt machen, Lara, du musst anfangen zu reden und du darfst dich nicht weiter verschließen!´´

Lara stürzte die Lippen und schüttelte abermals den Kopf: ,,…Bitte Sara, ich möchte jetzt alleine sein!´´

,,Damit du wieder Depressionen und quälende Erinnerungen ertragen musst?…Nein, das kannst du vergessen. Ich werde hier bleiben!´´ beharrte Sara.

,,Gut, dann bleib hier, aber ich werde gehen!´´ beschloss Lara, es wurde ihr zu viel und sie machte Anstalt das Zimmer zu verlassen.

Sara stellte sich ihr in den Weg: ,,Es hilft dir nicht, wenn du davor wegläufst!´´

,,Sara, lass mich vorbei!´´ drängte Lara.

Sara schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen…Ich liebe dich wie eine Schwester und ich kann es nicht mit ansehen, wie du zugrunde gehst!´´

,,Du bist erst ein paar Stunden hier und schon glaubst du das beurteilen zu können?´´ warf ihr Lara entgegen.

,,Was ist bloß los mit dir?…´´ fragte Sara, ,,…Ich erkenne dich kaum wieder! Du bist so kalt geworden!´´

,,Ja ich habe mich verändert, okay! Und du weißt gar nicht wie sehr…Du weißt nicht, wie sehr man sich verändert, wenn man all das erlebt hat!…´´ Laras Worte schockierten ihre Freundin, was ihre Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, doch Lara sprach weiter, ,,…Jetzt lass mich durch, oder…Moment, du bist ja ein Geist, ich kann ja einfach durch dich hindurchgehen, oder?´´

,,Lara…´´ begann Sara, doch Lara ging los, geradewegs durch sie hindurch.

Sara zuckte zusammen, als sie all die Gefühle und Ängste der Archäologin spürte. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sie irgendwo nackt und verlassen auf kaltem Stein stehen und brausender, eisiger Wind und Regen würde sie umgeben. Sie spürte Laras Angst davor allein gelassen zu werden, die Zerbrechlichkeit und seelische Schwäche. Mit einem mal verstand sie ihre Freundin und drehte sich zu ihr um.

Sie stellte fest, dass Lara stehen geblieben und ebenfalls zusammengezuckt war, ihr ging es offenbar nicht anders.

Doch Lara spürte die Besorgnis und die Verbundenheit Saras zu ihr. Da war irgendwo ein wohliges, warmes Feuer in ihrem kalten Herzen entsprungen und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich über ihren Rücken aus. Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihrer Freundin um und blickte sie an. Sie verstand nicht, was da gerade passiert war.

,,Lara…?…´´ flüsterte Sara fragend, das Ereignis gerade, ebenfalls nicht recht verstehend. Sie sah, das Lara erneut Tränen in den Augen hatte.

,,…Was?…´´ wollte Sara sanft wissen und blickte ihre Freundin besorgt an.

Lara senkte den Blick und schüttelte leicht den Kopf: ,,…es tut mir leid…´´ ihre Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht und diesmal hielt sie sich nicht zurück, ,,…es tut mir so leid…

Lara sank auf die Knie und weinte leise. Sara wünschte sich nicht sehnlicher, als sie in den Arm zu nehmen…


	5. Ein Stück Normalität u Unerwartete Hilfe

**Ein Stück Normalität und unerwartete Hilfe**

Am morgen erwachte Sara wieder in ihrem Körper. Sie lehnte noch immer an Laras Zimmertür und brauchte einen Moment um völlig wach zu werden. Sie streckte sich ausgiebig.

…_Oh Mann__…__Ich penn nie mehr auf´em Boden!__…_

Dann horchte sie an der Tür. Es tat sich nichts. Leise klopfte Sara an: ,,…Lara?…Hey Schätzchen bist du schon wach?´´

Doch sie bekam keine Antwort.

Wollte Lara sie etwas schon wieder ignorieren? Sara beschloss mal nachzusehen und setzte sich wieder in den Schneidersitz. Sie schloss die Augen und versetzte sich in Trance. Es dauerte eine Weile, da die Polizistin diese neue Fähigkeit noch immer nicht richtig kontrollieren konnte. Aber bekanntlich macht ja Übung den Meister!

Dann endlich erschien sie in Laras Zimmer und blickte sich um. Sie war nirgends zu sehen und ihr Bett sah unbenutzt aus. Sara wunderte sich schon, drehte sich aber dann zur Zimmertür um und stockte. Dann Lächelte sie, als sie ihre noch schlafende Freundin erblickte.

Sie hatte sich letzte Nacht, genau wie Sara, gegen die Tür gelehnt und war dann dort eingeschlafen. Eigentlich wollte Sara sie noch ein Weilchen schlafen lassen, doch die Archäologin regte sich.

Ganz sachte öffnete sie die Augen und erblickte Sara vor sich.

,,…Sara?…´´ murmelte Lara noch verschlafen, ,,…was machst du…Achso, du bist ja ein Geist!´´

,,Ja, ich wollte nach dir sehen. Wenn ich dich geweckt habe, dann tut mir das leid.´´

,,Nein, du hast mich nicht geweckt…Warst du die ganze Nacht hier?´´ wollte Lara wissen und erhob sich.

Sara nickte: ,,…Ich war draußen vor der Tür und bin dort eingeschlafen…´´

Lara nickte, nachdem auch sie sich gestreckt hatte. Dann sahen beide Frauen einander an.

Sara wollte nicht mehr auf gestern Abend herumreiten, wofür ihr Lara dankbar war. ,,…Du bist sicher hungrig. Kommst du mit in die Küche?´´ wollte Sara wissen.

Lara überlegte kurz, dann nickte sie. Sie hatte ja immerhin gestern kaum etwas gegessen und ihr Magen knurrte schon.

Sara lächelte, dann verschwand ihr Geist und kehrte in ihren Körper zurück.

Vor der Tür erhob sie sich und dann sperrte Lara auch schon die Tür auf und trat auf den Flur hinaus.

,,…Na komm…´´ begann Sara und deutet mit dem Kopf den Flur runter.

Lara nickte und ging dann neben ihr her. Doch nachdem sie ein Stück den Flur entlang gegangen waren, hielt Lara sie am Arm an: ,,…Sara, hör zu,….´´ ihre Freundin blickte sich zu ihr um, ,,…wegen gestern Abend. Ich hab da einfach die Nerven verloren und…´´

,,Ist schon okay,…´´ unterbrach die Polizistin und legte ihre Hand auf Laras, ,,…das machst doch nichts. Jeder kann mal die Nerven verlieren!´´

Lara lächelte leicht, ebenso wie Sara, deren Lächeln aber größer war. Dann legte Sara ihren linken Arm um die Schultern ihrer Freundin und ging weiter: ,,…Wenn wir jetzt gefrühstückt haben, machen wir beide uns einen schönen Tag! Du wirst sehen, dass es dir danach viel besser gehen wird!´´

Lara entgegnete nichts, sondern nickte nur leicht.

So wie Sara es gesagt hatte, taten es die beiden auch.

Sie frühstückten ausgiebig, dann beschlossen die beiden ein wenig auszureiten.

Bis zum Pferdehof der Crofts war es gar nicht weit, sodass Lara und Sara zu Fuß hingingen. Lara freute sich schon auf ihre Pferde. Sie hatte sie lange Zeit nicht gesehen. Das letzte mal war sie ausgeritten…mit Chase…

Doch Lara schob die Erinnerung beiseite, sie wollte sich jetzt nicht den Tag verderben.

Wenig später hatten die beiden die Pferde gesattelt. Lara führte ihre Stute Zahara und Sara führte den Wallach von Laras Vater, Sir London, nach draußen.

Die Archäologin wollte gerade aufsteigen, doch Sara unterbrach sie: ,,Hey, ich muss dir da noch etwas sagen, Lara…´´ Sara sprach weiter, als ihre Freundin sie fragend anblickte, ,,…Ich bin noch Jungfrau!´´

Lara blickte Sara mit großen Augen an.

Dann lachte Sara: ,,Ich bin noch nie auf einem Pferd geritten.´´

Lara konnte sich ein schmunzeln über Saras Scherz nicht verkneifen: ,,…Naja in New York reitet man für gewöhnlich auch nicht auf Pferden, was?…´´

,,Danke, diese Anspielung war nicht nötig, Lara!…´´ entgegnete Sara peinlich berührt, als sie an ihr letztes Treffen mit Lara in ihrer Wohnung zurückdachte.

Da war Lara früher angekommen, als Sara es gedacht hatte, denn sie war gerade mit jemandem beschäftigt…

,,So, dann Wird es aber jetzt Zeit, dass du es lernst!´´ riss Lara, die aufstieg, ihre Freundin aus ihrem Gedankenfaden.

Sara nickte lächelnd und hörte genau hin, als Lara ihr erklärte, was sie tun musste.

Dann setzt sich Sara auf: ,,…Woww….ein tolles Gefühl. Ich komme mir so groß vor! Wie steuere ich das Pferd?´´

,,Ein Pferd führt man. Steuern tut man ein Auto oder ein Schiff!´´ bemerkte Lara und war amüsiert über Saras Unwissenheit.

,,Ah, okay, dann zeig´s mir!´´ entgegnete Sara.

Lara tat es und einige Minuten später ritten sie im Schritt los, da Sara sich noch etwas unbeholfen anstellte und ein weinig unsicher war.

Sie redeten die ganze Zeit - gut drei Stunden waren sie schon unterwegs - über Gott und die Welt, doch kein Einziges mal hatte Lara die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen erwähnt. Sara sah darüber hinweg, den sie wollte ihre Freundin auch nicht bedrängen. Lara würde es ihr schon sagen, wenn sie so weit war. Darauf vertraute die New Yorkerin.

,,Sag mal…´´ begann Sara schließlich, ,,…tut dir auch so der Hintern weh?´´

,,Nein.´´ entgegnete Lara knapp.

,,Ja klar, du bist das wahrscheinlich auch gewöhnt, aber sag mal, können wir vielleicht noch etwas schneller vorwärts kommen, außer in diesem Trapp?´´ wollte Sara dann wissen.

,,Sara, es ist dein erstes mal…´´ grinste Lara frech und fragte dann:, ,,…Traust du dir wirklich einen Galopp zu?´´

,,Warum nicht? Wie wäre es mit einem Wettrennen? Ich war in der Praxis schon immer besser, als in der Theorie!´´ forderte Sara ihre Freundin ebenfalls frech grinsend heraus.

,,Und wohin?´´ Lara ging darauf ein, was Sara freute.

,,Zurück zum Hof!´´ beschloss Sara und gab dem Pferd dem Befehl, umzukehren und stehen zu bleiben.

Lara tat es ihr gleich: ,,Ich hoffe, du hast nachher keine blauen Flecken an deinem Hintern, wenn du verloren hast.´´

,,Ha, was sind denn das für Töne, Miss Croft? Wir werden sehen, wer von uns beiden der Verlierer sein wird!…´´ entgegnete Sara gespielt hochnäsig, ,,…Also auf drei!…Eins….Zwei…Drei!´´

Gleichzeitig galoppierten sie los.

Es war ein gutes Stück zurück zum Hof.

Lara fand, dass Sara richtig gut war und sie würde sich anstrengen müssen, wenn sie gewinnen wollte. Auch Sara strengte sich an, denn sie wollte es ihrer Freundin nicht zu leicht machen. Nebeneinander Ritten sie dahin.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, kamen die beiden endlich an und zu ihrer Überraschung gleichzeitig.

,,Ich muss schon sagen, du bist nicht schlecht!´´ bemerkte Lara und zügelte ihr Stute.

,,Danke, ich habe auch bei der besten gelernt…´´ entgegnete Sara lächelnd und fügte dann hinzu, ,,…ich finde, das sollten wir irgendwann noch mal machen, denn ein Unentschieden will ich nämlich nicht akzeptieren!´´

,,Gut, ich nämlich auch nicht!´´ sagte Lara, als sie abstieg.

Sara tat es ihr gleich und beide führten die Pferde wieder zurück in den Stall. Nachdem sie die Vierbeiner versorgt hatten, machten sich die beiden auf den Rückweg.

,,Wer kümmert sich eigentlich um die? Madeleine?´´ fragte Sara.

Lara schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein, sie hat genug mit Croft Manor zu tun. Um den Pferdehof kümmert sich ein älteres Ehepaar, die dort in dem Haus wohnen. Vor Jahren haben meine Eltern es mal an die beiden vermietet, doch dann durften sie umsonst da wohnen, wenn sie die Pferde versorgten.´´

,,Richtig vorbildlich!´´ lobte Sara

,,Bitte, ich habe bloß die Vereinbarung meiner Eltern fortgeführt. Lass uns jetzt aber zusehen, das wir nach hause kommen!´´ entgegnete Lara.

Sara nickte einstimmend…

Als sie wieder in Croft Manor waren staunten sie. Es war schon später Nachmittag. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Zeit so schell vergehen würde. Allerdings hat ihr das lange Gespräch mit Lara auch gut getan und sie war sich sicher, dass es ihr ebenso ging.

,,Auf was hast du jetzt Lust?´´ wollte Lara wissen, as sie wieder in der Haupthalle waren.

,,Keine Ahnung!…Wir gehen erst mal was essen!´´ beschloss Sara und zog ihre Freundin mit sich mit.

,,Sara, du ewiger Vielfraß!´´ bemerkte Lara scherzend, woraufhin Sara sie anlächelte.

Nach dem - etwas verspäteten Mittagessen - wollten die beiden joggen gehen…

Lara wählte einen schwarzen Trainingsanzug und darunter zog sie ein weißes Tanktop. Sara hatte ihren blauen Trainingsanzug dabei und ein schwarzes Spagettiträgertop darunter.

Dann joggten sie durch den nahe gelegenen Wald, doch die Sommerhitze war noch so stark, dass sich die beiden ihre Jacken um die Hüfte banden.

Nach einer Viertelstunde Laufen, hielt Lara an, als Seitenstiche sie plagten: ,,Puh!…Warte…´´

,,Was ist? Seitenstiche?…´´ wollte Sara wissen und blieb stehen, ,,…Sag nur, du kannst schon nicht mehr?´´

Lara nickte lächelnd: ,,…Meine Kondition ist im Keller!´´

,,Vielleicht solltest du wieder anfangen zu trainieren?´´ warf Sara ihr entgegen.

,,Wahrscheinlich hast du recht!…Ich glaube ich habe mich ein bisschen zu sehr gehen lassen…in der letzten Zeit!´´ entgegnete Lara.

Sara wurde hellhörig, hatte Lara wirklich eben etwas zugegeben. Sie befand sich endlich auf dem Weg der Besserung!

,,Naja es ist ja auch ganz schön Heiß heute. Gehen wir ein Stück!´´ sagte Sara und hängte sich in Laras Arm ein.

Dann spazierten die beiden ein Stückchen und redeten weiter über Gott und die Welt.

Plötzlich hörten sie hinter sich ein Motorengeräusch.

,,Ein Auto? Hier im Wald?´´ fragte Lara halblaut und die beiden drehten sich um.

Tatsächlich ein schwarzer Lieferwagen kam auf sie zu und das nicht langsam. Die Alarmanlagen der beiden Frauen sprangen sofort an, als der Wagen mit getönten Scheiben etwa 50 Meter vor ihnen anhielt und de Türen geöffnet wurden.

Fünf Männer stiegen aus und mit dem Fahrer waren es mindestens sechs, allesamt in schwarz gekleidet und sie hatten Schusswaffen.

,,Ich habe aber doch niemanden verärgert, oder?´´ murmelte Lara und blickte dann kurz zu Sara, die ihren Was-wollen-die-von-uns-Blick aufgesetzt hatte.

,,Komm weg hier!´´ flüsterte Sara und griff Laras Arm. Sie wollen gerade weglaufen, da einer der Männer vortrat und das Wort ergriff: ,,Stehen bleiben, oder wir schießen!´´

Es war ein riesiger, schrankartiger Mann mit Glatze, eisblauen Augen und Lara weitete die Augen. Sie kannte ihn.

Sie hatte vor gut zwei Monaten mit ihm zu tun gehabt. Er wollte sie damals töten, doch sie entkam rechtzeitig aus dem Louvre und aus Eckhardts Labor. Wahrscheinlich will er es jetzt beenden.

Marten Gunderson.

Lara drehte sich beinahe der Magen um.

Schlagartig erinnerte sie sich an alles, was damals passiert war und an alles, was sie durchgemacht hatte.

,,Wir müssen hier weg, sofort!´´ flüsterte Lara, sichtlich aufgeregt zu Sara.

,,Denkt nicht mal dran!…´´ unterbrach Marten, ,,…Ihr würdet keine zwei Meter weit kommen. Gebt es mir einfach, dann können wir über euer Leben verhandeln!´´

,,Wovon reden Sie?´´ wollte Sara wissen, die nicht recht verstand, wer dieser Mann war, aber anscheinend wollte er etwas von Lara.

Eindringlich blickte Marten auf die Archäologin: ,,Damals bist du mir entkommen, aber ein zweites Mal wird dir das nicht gelingen! Sag mir wo du es versteckt hältst!´´

,,Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon sie da reden!´´ beteuerte Lara und hielt seinem Blick stand.

,,Elende Lux Veritatis, ihr habt schon immer versucht alles zum äußersten zu treiben, damit ihr siegt, aber diesmal könnt ihr nicht gewinnen…Er wird eure lächerlichen Pläne zu Nichte machen und es sich nehmen, was ihr versteckt hält!´´ sprach Marten.

Sara konnte nicht mehr folgen.

…_Kennt Lara den? Und was ist ein Lux Veritatis oder wie auch immer__…_

Lara glaubte nicht recht, was sie da hörte.

Glaubt Gunderson etwa das sie zu den Lux Veritatis gehört? Dann wäre er aber auf dem Holzweg, denn die sind alle von Eckhardt ausgerottet worden.

,,Sagen Sie mir endlich, was sie wollen und hören Sie auf in Rätseln zu reden!´´ entgegnete Lara schließlich.

,,Falsche antwort, Lux Veritatis…´´ er gab mit der Hand den befehl zum Feuern.

Lara spannte ihre Muskeln und Schrecken stand in ihren Augen.

Sara reagierte sofort, sie entfachte die Witchblade und stellte sich schützend vor ihre Freundin, als der Kugelhagel losging. Die Kugeln würden ja an ihr abprallen, da die Witchblade sie beschützt. Doch so weit kam es nicht, den urplötzlich stoppten die Kugeln etwa zwei Meter vor den beiden Frauen.

Dann bekamen sie einen Ruck und schnellten zurück. Zwei der Männer wurden getroffen, die anderen konnten rechtzeitig ausweichen.

,,Woww, danke Sara…´´ sagte Lara.

Doch Sara schüttelte den Kopf: ,,…Lara, das war ich nicht!´´

Plötzlich hörten sie Schritte hinter sich und beide Frauen drehten den Kopf. Lara glaubte nicht, wer da vor ihnen stand.

,,Los Kommt! Wir müssen hier weg!´´ sagte der Mann, den Lara in Paris getroffen hatte und der ihnen gerade geholfen hatte.

Er hatte ihr damals ebenfalls geholfen.

Kurtis Trent.

Lara rührte sich nicht und blickte ihn nur perplex an. Sie verstand nicht, wie er hier vor ihr stehen konnte. Er war doch gestorben, oder?

Doch Sara reagierte, als sich die Männer und Gunderson wieder aufrafften. Sie beschloss die Hilfe des Fremden anzunehmen, also packte sie Laras Hand und beide Frauen eilten hinter dem Mann her.

,,Hinterher!´´ brüllte Marten und schon nahmen die restlichen vier Männer die Verfolgung auf.

Lara, Sara und der Fremde rannten von der Waldstraße runter, mitten durch das Dickicht. dann hörten sie erneut einen Kugelhagel.

,,Lauft, weiter!´´ rief Kurtis Trent, drehte sich um und streckte eine Hand aus. Lara und Sara drehten den Kopf und sahen das die Kugeln abermals zurückflogen. Genau wie vorhin. Einen Verfolger hatten sie weniger. Die anderen brachten einen Moment, um die Drei weiterverfolgen zu können.

Kurtis war ein schneller Läufer und er hatte die beiden Frauen gleich darauf wieder eingeholt. Kurz darauf verließen sie das Dickicht und rannten eine Waldstraße hinunter. Lara konnte einen See und ein Bootshaus ausmachen.

Kurtis lotste sie geradewegs darauf zu und öffnete die Tür. Als die Drei drin waren, verschloss er sie. Mit keuchendem Atem, lies sich Lara auf die Knie fallen und Sara stützte sich mit den Händen auf die ihren.

Der Hintere Teil des kleinen Bootshauses, welcher zum See zeigte, war offen.

Lara blickte sich um. Sie sah kein Boot, aber ein paar Fässer mit irgendwelcher Flüssigkeit und jede Menge Angelzeug. Als sich Saras Atem ein wenig beruhigt hatte, stellte sie dem Fremden die Frage, die Lara eigentlich aussprechen wollte: ,,…Okay, was soll das hier?…Wer sind Sie?´´

Lara blickte zu dem Mann hoch. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht glauben.

,,Erklärungen gebe ich euch später, Mädels! Jetzt müssen wie erst einmal überleben!´´ entgegnete der Fremde und blickte Lara an, doch kaum hatte er das gesagt, ertönte ein erneuter Kugelhagel.

Vor Schreck ließen sich Sara und Kurtis zu Lara auf den Boden fallen. Die Kugeln zerschlugen das Fenster des Bootshauses und zerstörten alles, worauf sie trafen. Die Angelgeräte, die gegenüberliegende Wand und die Behälter mit der Flüssigkeit, welche daraufhin austrat.

,,..Oh nein…´´ fluchte Lara, als die Flüssigkeit sich als Benzin entpuppte und Feuer fing.

,,Scheiße, wir müssen hier raus!´´ rief der Fremde ihnen hektisch zu und schob die beiden Frauen an der Hüfte zur Hinterseite des Bootshauses.

Lara und Sara begriffen, worauf er hinauswollte und rannten unter dem Kugelhagel hindurch, direkt auf den See zu.

,,Springt!´´ befahl Kurtis, als er eine Flammenfontäne auf sie zurasen sah.

Hastig sprangen sie in den See, als die Hütte in einer gewaltigen Explosion zerstört wurde. Bruchstücke knallten auf die Wasseroberfläche und versanken.

Kurtis deutete den beiden Frauen, ihm zu folgen…


	6. Ein alter Bekannter

**Ein alter Bekannter**

Nach Luft schnappend kroch er ans gegenüberliegende Ufer des großes Sees. Von den Verfolgern war in Moment nichts mehr zu sehen.

Kurtis rutschte zur Seite, um den beiden Frauen platz zu machen. Erschöpft ließ sich Sara, nach Luft ringend auf das Gras fallen. Lara war neben ihr.

Er blickte die beiden eindringlich an.

Sein blick ging zu der Brünetten neben Lara und dann zu Lara.

Alle waren sie nass bis auf die Knochen und man konnte durch Laras weißes Oberteil, ihren dunklen BH sehen. Ebenso zeichnete sich ihr Bauchnabel ab.

Kurtis fand, das sie immer noch so gut aussah, wie damals in Paris, als sie in ihrem knappen Oberteil und der knappen Jeansjacke ins Cafe Metro kam.

Sie merkte wohl, dass er sie beobachtete und blickte ihn verwirrt an.

Sein Blick ging von ihrem Körper zu ihren Augen und die beiden blickten sich so innig an, wie damals im Louvre.

Allerdings hatte sich etwas in ihrem Blick verändert, das merkte er sofort.

,,Ist alles okay?´´ fragte er dann die beiden.

,,Ja, alles klar! Ich würde jetzt gerne wissen was hier los ist!´´ antwortete Sara und setzte sich auf. Dabei unterbrach sie den Blickkontakt zwischen Lara und dem Fremden.

,,Mein Name ist Kurtis Trent und ich habe Sie gerettet!´´ gab er zur Antwort.

Abrupt stand Lara auf und ging ein paar Schritte, sie wollte es gar nicht wissen.

,,Lara warte,….´´ sagte Sara und stand mit Kurtis zusammen auf, ,,…Was ist denn?´´

,,Sara, ich weiß nicht wer dieser Kerl ist,…´´ begann Lara und nickte mit dem Kopf in seine Richtung, ,,…aber Kurtis Trent ist es ganz sicher nicht, denn er ist damals in Prag gestorben!´´

,,Was? Spinnst du?´´ warf Kurtis Lara empört entgegen.

,,Also für mich sieht er ziemlich lebendig aus, Lara!´´ warf Sara ein und blickte zu dem Fremden.

,,Allerdings. Wenn ich tot wäre, hätte ich euch doch nicht eben retten können, oder?´´ verteidigte sich Kurtis.

Lara rollte mit den Augen, drehte sich um und setzte ihren Weg fort.

,,Lara, warte…´´ begann Sara abermals, ,,…er hat uns das Leben gerettet!´´

Lara stoppte erneut.

Sie wusste, dass Sara in diesem Punkt recht hatte, aber Lara war sich nicht sicher, ob dieser Mann dort wirklich Kurtis Trent war.

Sie hatte von ihm damals nichts weiter gefunden, als eine riesige Blutlache und dieses Diskus-Ding von ihm, das ihr heute noch ein Rätsel war.

Seufzend drehte sie sich wieder um und verschränkte die Arme: ,,…Ich wüsste zu gerne, wie du überlebt hast. Immerhin habe ich dich mit einem drei Meter langem Monster alleingelassen und als ich zurückkam, finde ich nichts außer einer riesigen Blutlache!´´

Kurtis überlegte, dann sah er sie an und grinste: ,,…Es war größer als drei Meter!´´

,,Das ist mir egal, ich will jetzt eine Antwort!´´ forderte Lara augenrollend.

,,Na gut, wie du willst,…´´ begann Kurtis, ,,…Aber ich glaube, sie wird dir nicht gefallen. Ich weiß es nämlich nicht! Ich bin im Krankenhaus aufgewacht. Zuerst dachte ich, du hättest mich vielleicht dahin gebracht, aber die Ärzte wussten nicht, wer mich zu ihnen gebracht hatte. Sie sagten, ich hätte plötzlich einfach so auf einer Trage gelegen!´´

,,Pah…´´ machte Lara, ,,…und das soll mich jetzt überzeugen, was?´´

,,Tja, du hast gefragt!´´ warf Kurtis entgegen und blickte sie an.

Auch Lara blickte ihn an und musterte ihn eingehend.

Er war ein Stück größer als sie und hatte schwarze Haare, die ihm zottelig ins Gesicht fielen. Seine Augen waren tiefblau und unter seinem linken Auge hatte er eine kleine Narbe. Seine Lippen waren schmal und er trug einen Kinnbart und kleine Kotletten an den Schläfen.

Eben genauso, wie damals.

Sein dunkelblaues Shirt, die grünliche Hose und die schwarzen Schuhe, waren, wie ihre Kleidung völlig durchnässt.

Doch sie war zu verwirrt, um ihm glauben zu können.

Sie hatte damals auch gegen Joachim Karel gekämpft und er war ebenfalls ein Nephillim gewesen. Er konnte seine Gestalt wechseln und hat sogar, unter anderem, die Gestalt von Kurtis angenommen, um es ihr zu demonstrieren.

Für einen Moment hatte sie geglaubt, das Kurtis Trent niemals existiert hat.

Sara beobachtete die beiden, nicht recht wissend, was sie denken soll. Sie verstand nämlich nur Bahnhof.

,,Vielleicht überzeugt dich das!´´ sagte er schließlich und zog sein Shirt hoch.

Lara und Sara weiteten erstaunt die Augen, als sie eine 15 cm lange Narbe auf seinem Bauch - …naja Sixpack, passt eher,… dachte Lara - sahen. Er drehte sich kurz um, und auf dem Rücken hatte er dieselbe Narbe.

,,Das kommt davon, wenn man mutierten Insektenweibern zu nahe kommt!´´ scherzte er.

,,Und wie kommt es, das du noch lebt? So eine Verletzung hätte dich töten müssen!´´ bemerkte Lara nebenbei, als er sein Shirt wieder runterließ.

,,Tja, ich glaub ich konnte mich mittels meiner Kräfte solange an Leben erhalten, bis ich irgendwie im Krankenhaus gelandet war!´´ antwortete Kurtis knapp.

,,Was für Kräfte?´´ wollte Sara nun neugierig wissen.

,,Telekinetische. Ich kann etwas durch meine Gedanken bewegen oder meinen Geist irgendwo hin schicken, als eine Art Astral-Projektion…´´ erklärte Kurtis.

,,Das erklärt dann auch die Kugeln vorhin!´´ murmelte Sara.

,,Und die Tür im Louvre, die du durch eine Handbewegung regelrecht gesprengt hast, die große runde Scheibe, die den Durchgang hinter uns blockierte, damit unsere Verfolger uns nicht folgen konnten. Dieses schwirrende etwas, das mir beinahe den Hals aufgerissen hätte, dein freier Fall im Treppenhaus…soll ich weiter machen?´´ zählte Lara wütend auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Kurtis winkte ab: ,,Nee, lass mal. Ich war ja schließlich auch dabei…Aber da du es gerade erwähnst, mein Chirugai hätte ich gerne zurück!´´

,,Dein was?´´ bohrte Lara mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen nach.

,,Na dieses schwirrende Etwas! Es ist eine Waffe aus Meteoritengestein, mit fünf überaus scharfen Klingen. Ich habe es in Boaz´ Arena liegen lassen, damit du es findest. Das hast du offensichtlich getan.´´

,,Woher willst du das wissen?´´

,,Na ich habe es gespürt, als du es berührt hast und habe dich da aus dem Bau rausgeführt!´´ erklärte Kurtis ihr und Lara zog daraufhin wieder eine Augenbraue hoch.

Sie erinnerte sich noch daran, dass aus diesem Ding fünf spitze Klingen rausgezuckt sind, als sie es in der Hand hielt. Es hatte sich von selbst bewegt und sie regelrecht zum Ausgang hingezogen. Als sie dann draußen war, schnellten die Klingen wieder zurück und es schien sich nicht mehr zu bewegen. Lara hatte es mitgenommen, doch sie konnte sich nicht erklären, wie diese Waffe funktionieren soll.

,,Immer eins nach dem anderen…´´ bremste Lara, ,,…wie kommst du jetzt eigentlich hierher?´´

,,Mein Motorrad steht da hinten, falls du das meinst!´´ grinste Kurtis.

,,Du weißt genau, wie das gemeint war!´´ entgegnete Lara scharf. Sie mochte seine Späße nicht besonders.

,,Tja, wie du gesagt hast: Immer eins nach dem anderen!…´´ sagte er, ,,…Wir sollten erst mal zusehen, das wir hier verschwinden!´´

Er setzte sich in Bewegung und Lara und Sara folgten ihm schweigend.

Tatsächlich stand dort sein Motorrad, auf das er eilig zuschritt und sich an den Packtaschen zu schaffen machte. Es war das selbe, wie damals in Paris.

,,Siehst ganz so aus, als wärst du auf Reisen!´´ bemerkte Lara, als sie sein Gepäck sah.

Kurtis zuckte beiläufig mit den Schultern und hatte eine Zigarettenpackung gezückt, aus der er sich auch prompt eine ansteckte.

,,Können wir?´´ fragte er, als er den Rauch ausstieß.

,,Nach dir!´´ sagte Lara.

,,Was? Sind wir etwa misstrauisch?´´ wollte er wissen.

,,Sagen wir es so. Ich habe ungern jemanden im Rücken, der mich schon mal umbringen wollte!´´ zwitscherte die Archäologin.

,,Hey, ich wollte dich nie umbringen, ehrlich.´´ verteidigte sich Kurtis und hob beide Hände.

,,Ach so, dann war das deine Art mir Guten Tag zu sagen, als du mir diesen Diskus an den Hals und die Pistole an den Kopf gedrückt hast?´´ höhnte sie.

,,Es heißt Chirugai,…´´ korrigierte Kurtis und blies den Rauch der Zigarette in ihre Richtung, ,,…Ich wollte dich nur mal genauer ansehen,…´´ er klappte den Seitenständer seines Motorrades hoch, ,,…denn ich wusste aus welchem Grund du da warst und ich wusste, das wir zusammen eine größerer Chance hätten, Eckhardt zur Strecke zu bringen!´´

,,Na schönen dank auch,…´´ entgegnete Lara gereizt und ging los, ,,…du hättest mich ja einfach Fragen können…´´

Sara folgte Lara und sie ging zwischen den beiden.

,,Hättest du mir denn zugehört?´´ wollte er dann wissen und schob sein Motorrad neben ihnen her.

Lara schwieg und blickte weg von ihm.

Nach einer Weile ergriff er erneut das Wort: ,,Was ist? Hab ich etwas falsches gesagt?´´

Doch Lara schwieg immer noch und schloss die Augen.

Wieso passierte das gerade jetzt?

Wieso musste ihre Vergangenheit sie wieder einholen?

Wieso musste sie sich an all das erinnern?

,,Nein, haben Sie nicht, Mr. Trent,…´´ begann Sara, ,,…mein Name ist übrigens Sara Pezzini.´´

,,Freut mich sie kennen zu lernen, Miss Pezzini!´´ lächelte er in ihre Richtung, hatte die Zigarette aber im Mund.

,,Sara, reicht völlig.´´

,,Okay, dann bin ich Kurtis…´´ entgegnete er, nur die Hände konnten sie sich nicht reichen, da Kurtis sein Motorrad mit beiden Händen schieben musste…


	7. und wer sind sie?

**und wer sind sie?**

,,Da wären wir.´´ eröffnete Lara, nachdem sie die Haustür verschlossen hatte. Seit Kurtis sein Motorrad auf das Grundstück geschoben hatte, konnte man ihn staunen sehen. Lara führte die beiden in die Haupthalle.

,,Ich muss schon sagen,…´´ begann er beeindruckt und sah sich ausgiebig um, ,,…dagegen wohnt die Queen bestimmt in einem Wohnwagen.´´

Gegenüber der Eingangstür, war ein prächtiger Kamin, davor eine Sitzecke mit zwei weißen Sofas, zwei Sessel und dazwischen einem kleinen Tisch aus Glas. Neben dem Kamin waren zwei Türen, die wohl in den hinteren Teil des Anwesens führten. Als er nach rechts blickte, sah er eine Glaswand und dahinter befand sich allerlei Computerzeugs. Ein Blick nach links verriet ihm, wo sich die große Treppe befand, die in den ersten Stock führte. Neben der Treppe, befanden sich abermals zwei Türen.

Alles war reich Dekoriert und ordentlich aufgeräumt. Ein Blick nach oben in die zweistöckige Haupthalle fiel gleich auf ein Steingeländer - eine Balustrade mit weiteren Türen dahinter, durch die man mittels der Treppe kam, die sich auf halber Höhe zu beiden Seiten erstreckte - rund um die Haupthalle.

Allerdings das Eindrucksvollste in diesem riesigen Raum, war das Gemälde von Laras Eltern, das über dem Kamin hing. Er staunte über die Ähnlichkeit von Lara und ihrer Mutter.

,,Ganz so schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht. Die Räumlichkeiten der Queen übertreffen das hier, doch noch um einiges…´´ sagte Lara ausdruckslos.

Sie war ja selbst schon bei den vielen Party der Queen gewesen, als ihr Vater sie als Teenager mitgenommen hatte. Allerdings hatte sie sich dort mehr als unwohl gefühlt, da sie einfach nicht in diese feine Gesellschaft, mit diesen langen Abendkleidern und dem Polo-Spielen, passte.

,,Naja, meine drei Zimmer Wohnung ist dagegen weniger als nichts!´´ staunte Kurtis weiter.

,,Kurtis, könntest du jetzt bitte zur Sache kommen?´´ fragte Lara ungeduldig.

,,Natürlich, wenn du mir mein Chirugai gibst.´´

,,Immer eins nach dem anderen,…´´ wiederholte sie sich, ,,…du hast wohl vergessen, dass ich dir immer noch nicht traue…

,,Mann Lara,…´´ entgegnete Kurtis genervt, ,,…ich bin´s Kurtis! Ich hab dir und deiner Freundin gerade das Leben gerettet! Welchen Sinn hätte es, wenn ich euch - oder dich - töten wollte? Glaubst du nicht, da hätte ich schon genug Möglichkeiten gehabt?´´´

,,Deine Worte ändern nichts. Ich vertraue dir nicht! Ich weiß nicht mal, ob es dich überhaupt gibt!´´ ,,Was redest du da?´´ wollte Kurtis wissen und sah sie unverständlich an.

,,Pass auf,…´´ begann sie, ,,..ich habe dich mit Boaz allein gelassen, dann bin ich gegen Eckhardt angetreten. Mit zwei Splittern hab ich ihn erwischt, doch Karel überraschte mich und nahm mir den Dritten ab. Er tötete Eckhardt und sagte mir, das er der Chef der Sache war. Er war es, der die anderen um sich geschert hatte und die Morde beging und es war auch seine Idee die Nephillim wiederzuerwecken, da er selbst einer war…

,,Was?´´ vergewisserte sich Kurtis, doch Lara sprach einfach weiter, ,,…Ja, Karel war ein Nephillim und ein Gestaltenwandler und er hatte sich mir auch in deiner Gestalt gezeigt, dann habe ich den letzten Nephillim getötet. Alles ist explodiert und ich bin geflohen, doch als ich in diese Arena zurückkam und dich suchen wollte, warst du weg! Verstehst du jetzt…

,,Ja, ich verstehe es,…´´ unterbrach Kurtis, ,,…du glaubst mir nicht, weil du befürchtest, das ich Karel bin, nicht wahr? Das ist schon okay, ich würde an deiner Stelle auch nicht anders Handeln. Drum lass mich dir beweisen, das ich es wirklich bin!´´

,,Wie willst du das anstellen?´´ wollte Lara wissen und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften.

,,Gib mir mein Chirugai und ich Beweise es dir!´´ forderte Kurtis und blickte ihr in die Augen.

Lara starrte ihn ebenfalls einen Moment lang an, nicht recht wissen, ob sie ihm diese Waffe übergeben soll. Doch als sie ihm dann in die Augen blickte, war da wieder dieses Gefühlt, das sie im Louvre hatte.

Vielleicht mochten seine Lippen lügen, aber seine Augen sagten ihr die Wahrheit.

Sie unterbrach den Blickkontakt und ging davon. Lara ging links neben der Treppe durch die Tür und war aus dem Blickfeld von Sara und Kurtis verschwunden, die ihr nachgeschaut haben.

,,Hey, was? Wo geht sie denn hin?´´ wollte er wissen.

,,Keine Sorge, sie bringt Ihnen Ihre Waffe, obwohl ich noch eine Frage an Sie habe!´´

,,Okay, Sara, schießen sie los!´´ entgegnete Kurtis…

Als Lara nach einer Weile wieder in die Haupthalle zurückkehrte, sahen Sara und Kurtis wieder zu ihr hin. Die beiden hatten sich anscheinend unterhalten und in der Zwischenzeit auf eines der Sofas gesetzt und haben zum `du´ gewechselt.

,,Über was habt ihr gesprochen?´´ wollte Lara wissen.

,,Kurtis hat mir eben erzählt, wie ihr euch kennen gelernt habt.´´ beantwortet Sara die Frage ihrer Freundin.

,,Ja und Sara hat ganz schön gestaunt, als ich ihr vom Louvre und der Schleuse im Strahov erzählt habe!´´ fügte Kurtis hinzu.

Lara sagte nichts, sondern trat einfach nur vor Kurtis hin und hielt ihm das Chirugai hin.

Plötzlich ging die Tür aus und Zip und Alister kamen herein, doch sie blieben abrupt stehen, als sie die Dreiergruppe erblickten.

,,Lara? Ihr seid schon zurück? Wie seht ihr denn aus?´´ fragte Zip, als er ihre nassen und dreckigen Kleider erblickte und kam mit Alister näher.

Lara nickte.

,,Wer ist denn das?´´ wollte Alister wissen und deutete auf Kurtis.

Lara wollte ihren Freunden gerade antworten, doch Kurtis hob die Hand: ,,Hi, mein Name ist Kurtis Trent und ich hatte eben das vergnügen, den beiden Ladys das Leben zu verlängern!´´

,,Hi,…´´ entgegnete Zip und hob ebenfalls, etwas perplex die Hand, ,,…Ich bin Zip und das ist Alister!´´

,,Hab ich da eben richtig gehört,…´´ meldete sich Alister zu Wort, ,,…Leben verlängert?´´

Lara nickte abermals und Sara ergriff das Wort: ,,Ja, eine Gruppe Söldner hat uns im Wald angegriffen und wollten irgendetwas haben.´´

,,Ihr wisst nicht, wer es war?´´ fragte Zip und kam nun noch näher. Dann setzte er sich auf einen der beiden Sessel.

,,Nein, aber es hat etwas mit Paris und Prag zu tun!´´ antwortete Lara, doch blickte ihre Freunde nicht an.

,,Und um was geht es?´´ wollte Alister wissen und setzte sich auf den anderen Sessel.

,,Das werde ich erklären, sobald, Lara mir vertraut!…´´ antwortete Kurtis und sah dann zu Lara hoch, die noch immer vor ihm stand, ,,…Halte es auf der flachen Hand!´´

Nachdem sie ihm ausgiebig in die Augen geblickt hatte, tat sie es.

Kurtis stand auf, stellte sich vor sie und konzentrierte sich.

Plötzlich zuckten de fünf Klingen wieder aus der runden Scheibe. Sara, Zip und Alister blickte gespannt zu.

Auf Laras Hand fing es an sich federleicht zu drehen, immer schneller und schneller. Dann glühte es golden und hob ab. Es schwebte hoch und umkreiste Lara und Kurtis, immer wieder und wieder, wie damals in der Schleuse, im Strahov, als sie ihn zur Rede stellte.

Zip und Alister tauschten verwirrte Blicke, wollten aber jetzt nicht durch dumme Fragerei stören.

Lara atmete tief ein und wieder aus, dann streckte er die Hand neben sich aus und kurz darauf legte sich das Chirugai in seine Hand. Er nahm es und hängte es an seinen Gürtel, wie er es früher immer getan hatte.

,,Glaubst du mir jetzt?´´ fragte er dann und war ihrem Gesicht so nahe, wie damals in Paris, kurz bevor sie angegriffen wurden.

,,Hab ich denn eine Wahl?´´ stellte Lara die Gegenfrage.

Kurtis wandte sich von ihr ab, setzte sich wieder aufs Sofa und legte die Arme über die Lehne. Dann sah er wieder zu ihr auf: ,,…Nicht wenn du leben willst!´´

Lara seufzte. Sie war sich überhaupt nicht sicher, ob sie es wissen möchte, aber sie hatte eben keine Wahl.

Dann setzte sie sich zu Sara, ihm gegenüber und sagte: ,,Dann sag mir, was hier gespielt wird, was du hier zu suchen hast und wer mich umbringen möchte!´´

,,Nicht nur dich wollen sie tot sehen, sondern mich auch! Deswegen bin ich hier. Sie haben mich in Frankreich aufgestöbert und angegriffen, doch ich konnte entkommen. Zwar wusste ich nicht, ob sie auch hinter dir her sind, doch trotzdem bin ich hergekommen. Eigentlich wollte ich dich nur warnen, aber jetzt steckst du genauso drin, wie ich!´´

,,Super, das ist dir ja wirklich gelungen!…´´ entgegnete sie sarkastisch und fuhr dann fort, ,,…Und wer sind sie?´´

,,Die Überbleibsel der Cabal und jemand, von dem ich bis jetzt nichts wusste.´´

,,Irgendwie hatte ich das befürchtet…´´ murmelte Lara.

,,Ursprünglich waren es fünf, aber nur zwei Mitglieder haben damals überlebt, als wir die in Prag aufgemischt haben…´´ sprach Kurtis weiter und zündete sich eine Zigarette an, ,,…ich darf doch oder?…´´ hinterfragte er und als Lara leicht nickte, fuhr er fort, ,,...Den einen habt ihr ja heute gesehen. Es ist Marten Gunderson, er war es, der uns damals im Louvre gejagt hat. Er leitet eine Untergruppe der Cabal namens the Agency. Das sind alles Söldner und Killer, die für die Cabal Morden und für die ich, leider Gottes mal gearbeitet habe, um an Eckhardt ran zu kommen. Der andere ist Luther Rouzic. Er war der Bibliothekar der Cabal und ist außerdem auch unter dem Namen `Der Illusionist´ bekannt, doch was das heißt, weiß ich nicht und ehrlich gesagt, will ich es auch nicht wissen. Beide sind sehr gefährlich. Die dritte Person - und ich wusste nicht, dass es sie gibt,…´´ er hauchte den stinkenden Qualm der Zigarette aus, ,,…heißt Damian van Eckhardt!´´

,,Was?´´ fragte Lara ungläubig.

,,Ja, Lara. Eckhardt hat einen Sohn, von deren Existenz niemand wusste. Er hat die gleichen Kräfte wie sein Vater hat und ist genauso Unsterblich. Er hat sogar den magischen Handschuh seines Vaters, nach dessen Tod an sich genommen, den du in Eckhardts Labor offenbar liegen gelassen hast…´´ er warf Lara dabei einen relativ vorwurfsvollen Blick hin, ,,…und er brennt geradezu darauf uns tot zu sehen. Dich sogar mehr noch als mich!´´

Er hatte ja wahrscheinlich recht, sie hätte den Handschuh Eckhardts besser damals mitnehmen sollen, doch die Explosion hat einiges einstürzen lassen und Lara wollte einfach nur fliehen.

,,Aber ich habe Eckhardt doch nicht getötet. Es war Karel!´´ warf Lara ein, die nicht recht glauben wollte, was sie da hörte.

,,Mag sein, aber Damian glaubt es und er wird nicht ruhen, bis er uns in den Fingern hat!´´ entgegnete Kurtis und konnte sehen, wie die Farbe aus dem Gesicht der Archäologin verschwand.

,,Ich…ich verstehe das nicht…´´ stammelte Lara vor sich hin und fühlte ein ungutes Gefühl in sich aufsteigen.

,,So ist es aber, Lara,…´´ begann Kurtis, ,,…wir beide müssen uns etwas überlegen und versuchen unsere Haut zu retten. Ich hab nämlich noch keine Lust den Löffel abzugeben!´´

Lara senkte den Blick und schwieg. Sie schloss die Augen und hoffte zu träumen.

_…Bitte, lass das nicht wahr sein!…_

Mit einem mal kam alles wieder in ihr hoch. Alle Gefühle, alle Erinnerungen, alle Menschen, die sie verloren hatte…

,,Hey, ist alles klar?´´ fragte Sara und legte ihre rechte Hand auf Laras Schulter.

Lara öffnete die Augen wieder und hob den Kopf. Sie nickte knapp, dann blickte sie wieder zu Kurtis, der seine Zigarette gerade im Aschenbecher ausdrückte.

,,Was wollen die von mir?´´ fragte sie ihn dann.

,,Was?´´ fragend blickte Kurtis sie an.

,,Gunderson hat etwas verlangt. Ich soll es rausrücken, sonst würde er uns erschießen. Außerdem hat er mir unterstellt, ich würde zu den Lux Veritatis gehören und es würde uns nicht gelingen, es vor ihm zu verstecken!´´

Kurtis wollte gerade etwas entgegnen, als Alister sie unterbrach: ,,Moment, Lara, wer sind die Lux Veritatis?´´

,,Das ist ein Geheimorden, der gegen das Böse und Eckhardt gekämpft hat…´´ erklärte Lara ihren Freunden, ,,…Sie entstanden im 12. Jahrhundert aus den Tempelrittern. Sie waren es, die, die Gemälde der Finsternis vor der Welt versteckt haben…

,,…und sie haben Eckhardt im 15. Jahrhundert eingesperrt, in ein Verließ,…´´ unterbrach Kurtis die Archäologin, ,,…Jedenfalls ist er dort 1945 ausgebrochen und hat es sich mit der Cabal zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht, die Nephillim, eine uralte Rasse, wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Die Lux Veritatis stellten sich ihm entgegen…

,,…Ja und Eckhardt und die Cabal haben sie dann alle umgebracht!´´ beendetet Lara seinen Satz.

,,Nicht alle, Lara. Es gibt noch einen Überlebenden!´´ entgegnete Kurtis. ´

Lara wurde hellhörig: ,,Wirklich? Kennst du ihn?´´

Kurtis konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen: ,,Ja, ich kenne ihn sogar sehr gut…´´ er wartete einen Moment, ,,…ich bin das letzte Mitglied der Lux Veritatis!´´

,,Was? Und warum sagst du mir das erst jetzt?´´ wollte Lara wissen.

,,Du hättest ja fragen können!´´ warf Kurtis ihr grinsend entgegen.

Böse blickte sie ihn an, dann verschränkte sie die vor der Brust: ,,…Okay, Mr. Lux Veritatis, dann sag mir: Was will die Cabal von mir?´´

,,Da die Cabal weiß, das ich das letzte Mitglied bin und da wir damals zusammengearbeitet haben, glauben sie, dass du ebenfalls dem Orden angehörst, weil…deine Großeltern auch schon zu uns gehörten!´´

,,Was? Das wird ja immer verrückter! Lass meine Familie da aus dem Spiel!´´ fauchte Lara ihn sauer an.

,,Lara, es ist wahr. Die Eltern deiner Mutter - William und Elizabeth McLaine - sie gehörten zu uns und die Cabal haben sie auch umgebracht…´´ wiederholte Kurtis.

Lara schüttelte den Kopf: ,,…Nein, es war ein Autounfall…

,,Lara, das haben dir deine Eltern erzählt und so mag es auch passiert sein, aber die Cabal hatte die Finger im Spiel…´´ erklärte er, doch er lies Lara nicht zu Wort kommen und sprach weiter, ,,…Mein Vater - Konstantin Heissturm - hat deinen Großeltern vor Jahren etwas zur Aufbewahrung gegeben, und genau das will sich Damian jetzt aneignen! Auch aus diesem Grund bin ich zu dir gekommen!´´

,,Nein, du redest Unsinn!…´´ unterbrach Lara ihn und stand wütend auf, ,,…Meine Familie hat nicht das geringste mit diesem Wahnsinn zu tun!´´ Sie drehte sich um und ging los. Sie wollte weg, einfach nur weg…

,,Lara, warte,…´´ er stand auf, holte sie auch gleich darauf ein und packte sie am Arm, ,,…Damian weiß alles über uns und er wird kommen, um sich das zu holen, was deine Großeltern versteckt haben. Wir müssen herausfinden, was es ist und ihn aufhalten, sonst sind wir beide tot!´´

,,Woher willst du das denn alles so genau wissen?…´´ bohrte Lara wütend nach und versuchte ihren Arm zu befreien, ,,…Lass mich gefälligst los!´´

,,Nein, Lara…´´ er sah ihr tief in die Augen und griff auch noch ihren anderen Arm, ,,…ich weiß es, weil ich die Aufzeichnungen meines Vaters damals gelesen habe, er war der Anführer der Lux Veritatis. Ich brauche deine Hilfe, um Damian aufzuhalten und um herauszufinden, was es war, das William und Elizabeth versteckt haben. Ich weiß auch, dass es viel auf einmal ist, aber du hast keine Wahl, als es zu akzeptieren, denn wenn die herausfinden, das wir noch Leben, werden sie hier aufkreuzen!´´

,,Schluss jetzt, ich will nichts mehr hören,…´´ schrie sie ihn aufgebracht an, ,,…du hast kein Recht hier einfach aufzukreuzen und mein Leben durcheinander zu bringen…

,,Dein Leben ist doch schon durcheinander, oder glaubst du etwa, ich bemerke deine Verwirrung nicht,…´´ begann er,.

Doch Lara schnitt ihm das Wort ab: ,,…Mein Leben geht dich nicht das geringste an! Du hast keine Ahnung, wie schwer es war Eckhardt und Karel zu besiegen, du weißt nicht, was ich in den letzten Monaten durchgemacht habe,…´´ sie stockte, als ihre Augen feucht wurden und sie musste sich bemühen sich zusammenzureißen.

Geschockt blickte Kurtis sie an und bemerkte gar nicht, wie fest er ihre Arme gepackt hatte. Sofort lockerte er den Griff, als er merkte, wie sehr ihr das alles an die Nieren ging. Betrübt blickte er sie an, doch sie hatte den Blick abgewandt.

,,Lara, entschuldige…´´ murmelte er kaum hörbar, aber aufrichtig gemeint, dann sagte er aber wieder normallaut: ,,...es ist aber verdammt wichtig. Du musst mir helfen. Nicht nur unser beider Leben, sondern auch das deiner Freunde hängt davon ab…

,,Das weiß ich!´´ entgegnete sie und kämpfte mit sich, die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Dann drehte sie sich abermals um und ging die Treppe hoch.

,,Lara…´´ Kurtis wollte sie zurückhalten, doch jemand packte seine Hand und hielt ihn somit zurück. Es war Sara: ,,…Lass ihr etwas Zeit…

Er drehte den Kopf zu ihr um: ,,Wir haben aber keine Zeit! Verdammt, was ist denn los mit ihr?´´

,,Komm, ich erklär´s dir! Sie macht im Moment eine schwierige Phase durch…´´ sagte Zip, der ebenfalls aufgestanden war.

Kurtis drehte sich nun vollends zu ihnen um und ging zur Sitzecke zurück.

Sara blickte noch einmal die Treppe hinauf, doch ihre Freundin war schon längst nicht mehr zu sehen. Sie drehte sich um und ging zu den anderen.

Sie war zwar keine Psychologin, doch Lara hatte wirklich ein Problem oder eine art Trauma. Nach den ganzen Ereignissen.

Sie sollte ihr helfen, aber vielleicht irrten sich ihre Freunde.

Vielleicht war es gar nicht sie, die Lara helfen konnte.

Vielleicht war es jemand, der ebenfalls betroffen war.

Vielleicht war es Kurtis, der zu Lara durchdringen konnte…


	8. Ein Rätsel

_**Ein Rätsel**_

Lara hatte ausgiebig geduscht, ihre langen Haare geföhnt und sich einen kurzen, weißen Schlafanzug angezogen.

Dann ging sie zum Balkon und blickte raus. Es war noch hell.

Lara versuchte, das zu verstehen und zu verarbeiten, was Kurtis ihr eben erzählt hatte. Sie wollte es nicht glauben, sie wollte ihm nicht vertrauen, doch ihr Herz sagte ihr, dass er recht hatte.

Sie musste etwas unternehmen.

Sie musste herausfinden, was zwischen Kurtis´ Vater und ihren Großeltern vorgefallen war und sie musste es schnell tun, denn sie wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was passieren würde, wenn Damian und die Cabal hier aufkreuzten.

All diese Gedanken riefen erneut heftig, stechende Kopfschmerzen in ihr hervor. Sie ging zu ihrem Bett und krabbelte hinein. Sie hoffte, dass die Kopfschmerzen nachließen und sie etwas schlaf finden konnte…

_…,,Lara, ich brauche dabei deine Hilfe!´´ _

_,,Was habe ich denn damit zu tun, Werner?´´_

_,,Ich weiß, du hast in der letzten Zeit viel durchgemacht, Lara, aber da draußen sterben Menschen! Du musst mir helfen!´´ _

_,,Ach ja?…Ägypten, Werner! Du hast mich im Stich gelassen! Ich wäre deinetwegen beinahe gestorben. Weißt du eigentlich was es für ein Gefühl gewesen ist?…Den nahende Tod konnte ich ertragen, aber was ich nicht ertragen konnte, war, das du mich eiskalt verraten hast!…_

_…,,Lara, pass auf!´´ _

_,,Werner?…Nein!…_

_…,,Keine Bewegung! Wer Sind Sie?´´ _

_,,Mein Name ist Kurtis Trent und Sie sind Lara Croft! Ihr Fahndungsfoto geht durch sämtliche Nachrichten!´´ _

_…,,Pieter van Eckhard hat meinen Vater ermordet und Ihren Mentor Werner von Croy. Wenn wir zusammenarbeiten haben wir eine Chance Eckhard und die Cabal auszuschalten!…Was meinen Sie, Miss Croft?´´ _

_,,…Einverstanden, Mr. Trent!´´_

_…Geben Sie mir das Gemälde Miss Croft, oder Ihr Freund wird dafür büssen!´´ _

_,,Kurtis?…Hier ist es, Eckhard!´´ _

_…,,…Hier sind die Splitter, Lara, du musst Eckhard aufhalten. Ich kümmere mich um Boaz!´´ _

_,,Nein, Kurtis, ich kann dich nicht,…´´ ,,Lara, lauf! Vertrau mir bitte!´´…_

_…,,Sie haben keine Chance gegen mich, Miss Croft!´´ ,,Das werden wir ja sehen, Eckhard!´´ _

_…,,Karel?´´ ,,Ich bin ein Gestaltenwandler, Miss Croft, und eigentlich war das ganze hier mein Ding!´´ _

_,,Karel, ich werde Sie und diese abscheuliche Engelskreatur direkt in die Hölle befördern!´´…_

_…,,Aaaah!´´ …_

_…Nein, lass mich in Ruhe…Ich kann das nicht, ich will das nicht. Ich will nicht noch einmal zusehen müssen, wenn ein Freund stirbt…_

_…Lux Veritatis, Cabal, Eckhardt, Damian, meine Freunde, Kurtis, Lux Veritatis, Cabal, Eckhardt, Damian, meine Freunde, Kurtis…_

_…Nein,…Nein…_

,,…Lara?…Lara!…Wach auf!…´´ er rüttelte an ihren Schultern, als er sah, wie unruhig sie träumte.

_…Kurtis? Bist du das?…_

,,…Lara!´´

,,Ah!´´ fuhr sie hoch und krallte sich an seinen Armen fest. Ihre Augen waren starr und ihr Atem ging hastig.

Sie war in ihrem Zimmer, in ihrem Bett, alles war in Ordnung. Sie hatte nur wieder geträumt. So beruhigte sie sich etwas.

,,Hey? Was ist denn los?´´ fragte er sanft und strich ihr über die Wange, als er in ihr blasses Gesicht blickte.

Verwirrt blickte sie ihn an. Kurtis war neben ihr und hatte sie offenbar geweckt. Er hatte frische Kleidung, wahrscheinlich aus den Taschen seines Motorrades, an und war frisch geduscht.

Sie zog ihre Arme verlegen zurück und stützte sich im sitzen auf sie. Dann schloss die Augen und schluckte: ,,…Ich…ich habe nur geträumt…

,,Nur geträumt, ja?…´´ vergewisserte sich Kurtis mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und erhob sich wieder, ,,…du hast geschrieen wie am Spieß!´´

,,Ja und? Es war eben ein Alptraum,…´´ entgegnete sie fauchend und schlug die Bettdecke zurück. Kurtis ging zur Seite, um ihr Platz zum Aufstehen zu machen, dann stand sie ihm gegenüber, blickte ihn sauer an und sprach weiter: ,,…Was hast du eigentlich hier in meinem Zimmer zu suchen. Ich habe doch abgeschlossen! War es dir in deinem Gästezimmer etwa zu langweilig?´´

,,Nein, keineswegs. Außerdem solltest du wissen, dass mich verschlossene Türen durch meinen Fähigkeiten, niemals aufhalten. Das hat sich im Sanatorium echt bezahlt gemacht!´´

,,Kurtis…´´ begann sie und fasste sich an die Stirn, ,,…lass das bitte!´´

,,Was? Erträgst du es nicht, wenn ich von dieser Sache spreche?´´ wollte er mit verschränkten Armen wissen.

Sie blickte ihn an, doch antwortete nicht.

,,Ist schon okay, deine Freunde haben mir gestern Abend alles erzählt. Es scheint dir seit Prag nicht allzu gut zu gehen!´´ sagte er dann.

,,Da irrst du dich, genau wie meine Freunde. Es geht mir nämlich bestens und das würdet ihr merken, wenn ihr nicht dauernd so besorgt um mich wärt!´´ entgegnete Lara scharf.

,,Woww…immer mit der Ruhe, Schätzchen…´´ er hob beide Hände, ,,…Sorry, wenn ich was falsches gesagt habe. Aber was war denn mit der Aktion gestern Abend?´´

,,Wieso?´´

,,Na du scheinst da die Nerven verloren zu haben und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du sie wieder gefunden hast. Jedenfalls siehst du nicht danach aus!´´

,,Kurtis, könntest du Klartext reden?´´

,,Na, schau dich mal an, wie blass du bist. Du hast wohl nicht gut geschlafen, wegen dem Alptraum, oder?´´

,,…Ja ich habe schlecht geschlafen, na und? Das hat doch jeder schon mal!´´ entgegnete sie und ging Richtung begehbarer Kleiderschrank.

,,Sicher, aber du scheinst das seit Prag öfter zu haben.´´ sagte er als er sich nach ihr umdrehte.

Fragend blieb sie stehen und blickte ihn an.

,,Hey, schau mich nicht so böse an, das haben mir deine Freunde erzählt!´´ verteidigte er sich dann.

,,Ich sollte dringend noch mal mit denen reden…´´ murmelte Lara, drehte sich wieder um und setzte ihren Weg fort.

Dann schloss die die Tür hinter sich, als sie in ihrem Kleiderschrank stand.

Sie beeilte sich nicht, als sie sich anzog. Sie wählte eine schwarze Jeans, schwarze Turnschuhe und ein rotes Oberteil.

Kurtis lies sich auf eines der Sofas fallen und entspannte sich kurz. Im Gegensatz zu ihr, hatte er letzte Nacht vorzüglich geschlafen und hatte sich vorhin regelrecht zwingen müssen aufzustehen.

Fertig angezogen trat Lara wieder hinaus, nur um festzustellen, dass Kurtis noch immer da war und es sich auf ihrer Couch bequem gemacht hatte.

,,Du bist ja immer nocht hier,…´´ begann sie gereizt und verschränkte die Arme, ,,…Was willst du?´´

,,Hey, fahr mich ja nicht so an, okay, immerhin habe ich dir und deiner Freundin gestern das Leben gerettet. Ich kann nichts dafür, wenn du gereizt bist.´´

Lara hasste es, wenn er immer ihren Fragen auswich: ,,…Soll ich dir jetzt dafür dankbar sein? Wohl eher nicht. Immerhin hast du mich im glauben gelassen, du wärst tot!´´

,,Jetzt fang nicht schon wieder damit an. Ich hatte `n riesen Loch im Bauch, okay?´´

,,Ja und? Ein einfacher Anruf hätte genügt!´´

,,Was regst du dich denn so auf?…´´ fragte er und stand auf, ,,…Wir haben uns doch kaum gekannt! Es hätte dir doch egal sein können, ob ich lebe oder sterbe.´´

,,Es war mir aber nicht egal! Ich habe mir die ganze Zeit Vorwürfe gemacht, weil ich dich mit diesem Monster allein gelassen habe!´´ entgegnete sie, allerdings ein wenig zu vorschnell.

Kurtis grinste.

Er war ihr nicht egal und das freute ihn, denn sie war ihm auch nicht egal, im Gegenteil, er mochte sie sehr.

,,Schön das du dich Sorgen um mich gemacht hast!´´ sagte er dann.

Genervt atmete Lara aus und unterbrach den Blickkontakt. Schweigend ging sie zum Fenster und blickte wieder hinaus.

,,Sag mir jetzt endlich, was du hier willst!´´ forderte sie.

,,Na schön,…´´ begann Kurtis und trat neben sie, ,,…Wir beide müssen dringend miteinander reden. Unser `Gespräch´ gestern Abend endete etwas abrupt…Lara ich brauche deine Hilfe und du brauchst die meine! Sonst schaffen wir das nicht!´´

Lara seufzte: ,,Warum hat alles mit meiner Vergangenheit zu tun?…Weißt du, es ist immer so.´´

,,Und meine Vergangenheit? Die spielt hier schließlich auch eine große Rolle…´´ entgegnete er und sprach dann nach einer Weile weiter, ,,…Ich würde dich nie mit reinziehen, wenn ich nicht müsste! Ich hoffe das weißt du!´´

Lara nickte.

Sie wusste es. Er würde sie niemals gefährden. Allerdings wusste Lara nicht, woher sie das wusste. Es war eben einfach da, schlagartig und das beunruhigte sie ein wenig.

,,Sie mal,…´´ begann Kurtis abermals, ,,…das hier habe ich damals von meinem Vater bekommen und er hatte es von deinen Großeltern!´´

Lara drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung.

Er hielt ihr den Ring hin, den er immer am Finger trug, doch Lara war die Gravur darauf bis jetzt noch nie so wirklich aufgefallen. Trotzdem glaubte sie, sie zu erkennen. Lara konzentrierte den Blick auf das kleine goldene Etwas und nahm es in die Hand. Auf dem Ring war ein Wappen eingraviert. Ein Wappen, dass Lara nur zu gut kannte. Es war das Wappen der Croft-Familie. Ihr Vater selbst trug zu Lebzeiten ebenfalls einen solchen Ring.

,,Ich verstehe das nicht! Die Eltern meiner Mutter hießen doch McLaine. Wieso haben sie deinem Vater ein Ring von der Familie meines Vaters gegeben?´´

,,Ich kann mir das nur so erklären, das deine Großeltern es auf dem Grund und Boden der Crofts versteckt haben!´´

,,Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn! Dann müsste mein Vater doch davon gewusst haben!´´ murmelte Lara vor sich hin.

,,Tja, das kann ich dir leider nicht erklären, aber zu irgendwas muss der Ring doch gut sein. Sieh ihn dir noch mal an, vielleicht fällte dir etwas ein!´´

Lara tat was er verlangte und betrachtete den Ring nochmals, doch etwas anderes, als das Croft-Wappen, war nicht darauf zu sehen.

Ein kalter Schauer lief Lara über den Rücken und sie fand es schon fast unheimlich.

Lara überlegte und nagte an ihrer Unterlippe herum.

Kurtis sah ihr schweigend zu. Er wollte sie nicht stören. Allerdings befand er, dass sie irgendwie süß aussah, wenn sie so nachdachte. Er hatte bis jetzt ja eigentlich noch keine relativ ruhige Minute gehabt, sie so intensiv anzusehen, ohne gestört zu werden.

Lara spürte seinen Blick, doch sie störte sich nicht daran. Ihre Gedanken kreisten und plötzlich fiel es ihr ein.

,,Hey, ich glaub ich weiß etwas,…´´ verkündete sie, ,,…Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob es passt, aber in meinem Elternhaus, gab es im Obersten Stockwerk, in der Bibliothek einen Kamin. Auf dem war eine kleine Runde Öffnung in der Mitte. Es sah schon immer so aus, als würde da etwas hineinpassen, doch mein Vater meinte nur, das es Dekoration wäre.´´

,,Moment, dein Elternhaus? Gibt es denn noch ein Anwesen von Lara Croft?´´ wollte Kurtis wissen.

,,Ja, Insgesamt sind es drei! Dieses hier bewohne ich, dann gibt es mein Elternhaus, das ist am größten und es gibt noch ein kleineres, das ich allerdings an meinen Cousin Marcus vermiete habe, da ich es nicht nutze.´´

,,Woww…´´ hauchte Kurtis, ,,…und was ist mit deinem Elternhaus? Ist es weit bis dahin?´´

,,Nein, eigentlich nicht, nur…´´ sie stockte und gab Kurtis den Ring zurück.

,,Nur was?´´ wollte er wissen und steckte sich den Ring wieder an den Finger.

Lara stürzte die Lippen und sah ihn dann an: ,,…Ich bin dort aufgewachsen, mit meinem Eltern. Ich war nicht mehr dort, seit…seit mein Vater…

,,Ah, ich versteh schon…´´ entgegnete er sanft, ,,…Wie lang ist das jetzt her?´´

,,Vierzehn Jahre…Ich war erst Fünfzehn, als er verschwand und seitdem steht das Haus leer. Niemand hat mehr einen Fuß hineingesetzt!´´ antwortete Lara.

,,Dann schätze ich mal, das es höchste Zeit dafür wird!…´´ lächelte Kurtis sie an, ,,…Komm!´´ Er deutete mit dem Kopf Richtung Ausgang und ging voraus.

,,Kurtis?…´´ er drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und blickte sie fragend an, ,,…Danke, das du mir und meiner Freundin gestern das…

,,Hey, schon gut. Du brauchst dich nicht zu bedanken. Ich war dir eh noch etwas schuldig, wegen der Sache im Sanatorium und in der Arena, als ich in Eckhardts Fängen war.´´

Lara schloss die Augen und ein kalter Schauer lief abermals über ihren Rücken.

…Nicht schon wieder!…

Kurtis merkte, das er eine blöde Bemerkung gemacht hatte: ,,…Sorry, Lara…

Leicht zuckte sie mit den Achseln: ,,…was soll´s…´´ Dann ging sie an ihm vorbei und verließ ihr Zimmer. Er folgte ihr schweigend…

Er folgte ihr schweigend durch die vielen Flure Croft Manors.

Ohne Lara, hätte er sich, so glaubte er, wahrscheinlich hoffnungslos verlaufen. Es war ein reines Wunder, dass er vorhin den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer gefunden hatte.

Dann hatten sie die Küche erreicht und traten ein, wo sich auch schon alle anderen befanden. Natürlich wussten die anderen auch schon von Kurtis´ Ring, den er hatte es ihnen gestern Abend noch erzählt. Auch Sammy und Madeleine waren nun in alles eingeweiht worden.

Sie beschlossen, gleich nach dem Frühstück aufzubrechen, den Lara wollte das alles so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen.

Eine halbe Stunde später, fanden sich alle in der Haupthalle Croft Manors ein und Lara stellte ihre Ausrüstung zusammen.

Viel brauchten sie ja nicht. Lara schnallte sich ihre Holster mit den Pistolen um - zum ersten Mal seit zwei Monaten und steckte sich noch ein Messer ein. Es war ein vertrautes Gefühl gewesen. Sie gingen zwar nur zu ihrem Elternhaus, doch die Cabal war nicht zu unterschätzen, das wusste Lara.

Sie hatte Kurtis natürlich auch etwas von ihrer Waffensammlung angeboten, doch er verzichtete. Er vertraute, wie stets, auf sein Chirugai und seine Boran X.

,,Die was?´´ vergewisserte sich Lara.

,,Ja, die Boran X ist meine Waffe, ich habe sie selbst entworfen und gebaut!´´ erklärte er ihr.

,,Aha…´´ entgegnete Lara knapp, ,,…können wir dann?´´

Kurtis nickte ihr zu.

Dann wollten die beiden sich gerade zum gehen wenden, als Zip sie aufhielt: ,,Hey, Lara, warte,…´´ sie und Kurtis drehten sich wieder zu den anderen um und Zip hielt ihr etwas entgegen, ,,…das Headset!´´

Über das Headset blieb Lara mit Zip in Funkverbindung. Außerdem war an dem kleinen Gerät eine winzige Kamera eingebaut, durch die Zip oder die anderen auf dem Bildschirm des Computers Zuhause alles mit ansehen konnten.

,,Danke!´´ nahm Lara es entgegen, dann drehte sie sich wieder um und verließ mit Kurtis ihr Anwesen.

,,Viel Glück!…´´ rief Sara den beiden hinterher, die nicht mitging. Denn für den Fall, das die Caball oder Damian hier aufkreuzen würde, würde Sara ihre Freunde mittels der Witchblade verteidigen können.

Mittlerweile wussten auch alle, das Sara die Trägerin der Witchblade war.

Die Witchblade ist eine uralte, mystische Waffe, ein Sprössling von Dunkelheit und Licht, die in jeder Generation nur eine Frau auserwählt sie zu tragen und eins mit ihr zu sein, um das Gleichgewicht von gut und böse zu erhalten.

Genauso wussten nun auch alle von Kurtis´ Fähigkeiten und das er Lara damals geholfen hatte.

,,So!…´´ begann Zip, ,,…Ich werde dann mal den PC anschmeißen, damit wir mitkriegen, wenn Lara und Kurtis da angekommen sind.´´

,,Und was machen wir in der Zeit?´´ wollte Sara wissen.

,,Na du kannst ja für uns den Babysitter spielen!´´ entgegnete Sammy.

,,Hey, sie kann doch nichts dafür, Lara hat sie ja nur um einen Gefallen gebeten!´´ warf Madeleine ein.

,,Und sie hat auch allen Grund dazu. Ich war gestern im Wald schließlich auch dabei. Diese Männer sind gefährlich, obwohl ich bezweifle, dass sie uns am hellen Tag angreifen!´´ sagte Sara und setzte sich auf eines der Sofas.

,,Das so etwas, gerade jetzt passieren muss!…´´ ergriff Alister das Wort.

,,Tja der Schlamassel findet einen immer dann, wenn man nicht damit rechnet,…´´ warf Zip ein und verschränkte die Arme, ,,…vor allem bei Lara!´´

,,Da hast du verdammt recht!´´ pflichtete Sara bei.

,,Aber glaubt ihr, das es gut für sie ist, im Moment jedenfalls…´´ warf Alister ein, ,,…Ich meine, sie ist so gar nicht mehr sie selbst! Das habt ihr ja gestern Abend alle erlebt!´´

,,Ich bin sicher, sie fängt sich wieder!…´´ entgegnete Sara zuversichtlich, ,,…Wenn nicht mit meiner Hilfe, dann durch Kurtis´!´´

,,Wie meinst du das denn?´´ wollte Zip wissen und teilte den verwirrten Blick der anderen.

,,Na, ich glaube er ist derjenige, der zu Lara durchdringen kann!´´

,,Du könntest recht haben, Sara,…´´ fügte Madeleine dazu, ,,…Er war ja auch in Paris und Prag.´´

,,Ja schon…´´ entgegnete Sammy, ,,…Vielleicht kann er ihr in diesem Punkt helfen, aber was ist mit Ägypten und…

,,…Chases tot?´´ wollte Sara wissen und sah den Patenonkel ihrer besten Freundin an, der nur betrübt nickte.

,,Er hat recht,…´´ warf Alister ein, ,,…seit er gestorben ist, ist sie so anders!´´

,,Ich weiß,…´´ entgegnete Sara und flüsterte dann weiter, ,,…und ich bin daran Schuld!´´

Sie hatte nicht gedacht, das die anderen das gehört hatten, doch das taten sie.

,,Wie meinst du das?´´ wollte Zip wissen.

Genervt stand Sara auf und ging ein paar Schritte.

,,Sara?´´ rief Madeleine halblaut und die Polizistin blieb stehen.

,,Ich hätte damals einfach nur meine Finger bei mir behalten sollen, dann hätten die mich nicht verfolgt und ich hätte Lara nicht um Hilfe bitten müssen,…´´ sie drehte sich wieder zu den anderen um, ,,…Nur meinetwegen hat sie ihn verloren!´´

,,Sara?…´´ begann Madeleine, ,,…du redest Unsinn. Niemand hat Schuld daran.´´

,,Madeleine hat recht. Das konnte niemand ahnen!´´ fügte Alister hinzu.

,,Vielleicht habt ihr recht, aber ich hätte Lara damals einfach nicht so früh alleine lassen sollen, dann wäre ich mit ihr nach Paris zu ihrem Mentor gegangen und alles wäre anders verlaufen!´´

,,Das kannst du nicht wissen, Sara.´´ entgegnet Sammy.

,,Wie auch immer…Wir können nur hoffen, dass sie rechtzeitig zur Besinnung kommt, ehe es unser aller Leben kostet!´´ fügte Zip hinzu, drehte sich dann um und ging ins Computerzimmer.

Sara verschränkte sie Arme und blickte in die Runde…


	9. Näheres Kennenlernen

**Näheres Kennen lernen**

,,Was ist los?´´ wollte Kurtis wissen.

,,Wie?´´

,,Na wir sind vor einiger Zeit losgefahren und du schweigst seitdem!´´

,,Ach? Wirklich?´´ vergewisserte sich die Archäologin.

,,Ja, du könntest mir ja etwas erzählen!´´ entgegnete Kurtis und zog wieder an seiner Zigarette, blies den Qualm jedoch aus dem Fenster.

,,Eigentlich ist mir jetzt nicht nach einem Kaffeekränzchen.´´ bemerkte Lara und lenkten den Wagen gerade durch ein grünes Wäldchen.

,,Es wäre aber eine gute Gelegenheit etwas über dich zu erfahren!´´ sagte Kurtis und lehnte sich auf dem Beifahrersitz des Aston Martin zurück.

,,Du hast wohl vergessen, das ich hier diejenige bin, die dir nicht vertraut, also warum erzählst du nicht etwas über dich? Mr. Lux Veritatis!´´

,,Diese Anspielung war nicht nötig, aber bitte,…´´ begann er, ,,…Ich wurde am 26 Juni 1972 in den USA geboren. Meine Eltern hießen Marie und Konstantin Heissturm, da die Eltern meines Vaters aus Deutschland kamen. Ich war erst Drei Jahre alt, als mein Vater begann mich in den Orden der Lux Veritatis einzuführen. Aufgewachsen bin ich dann mit meiner Mutter in deren Basis auf der Burg Kriegler in der Nähe der deutsch-tschechischen Grenze. Mit neunzehn verließ ich den Orden dann, da ich die Schnauze gestrichen voll hatte und trat einer Fremdenlegion bei, wo ich mir dann die französische Nationalität eingeschnappt habe. Dort änderte ich dann auch meinen Namen. Dann ließ Eckhardt meinen Vater ermorden und rottete alle anderen Mitglieder der Lux Veritatis aus, folglich bin ich also der letzte, außer meiner Mutter, doch ob sie noch lebt weiß ich nicht, denn ich habe sie seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen.´´

,,Das ist ja furchtbar! Du hast keine Ahnung, wo sich deine Mutter aufhält?´´

,,Doch ich habe eine Vermutung, aber ich konnte ihr nicht unter die Augen treten, bis ich den Tod meines Vaters gerächt habe!´´ erklärte er ihr.

,,Eckhardt ist tot, du kannst also einfach zu ihr gehen!´´ sagte Lara.

,,Im Moment jedenfalls ist das keine gute Idee. Sonst könnte ich Damian oder die Cabal zu ihr führen.´´

,,Ach ja stimmt, die hatte ich schon fast vergessen…´´ murmelte Lara ironisch zu sich selbst, dann wandte sie sich wieder zu ihm, ,,…Erzähl weiter!´´

,,Viel gibt's da nicht mehr zu erzählen. Ich bin dann nach dem Tod meines Vaters in den Dienst von Marten Gunderson getreten, weil ich so an Eckhardt rankommen wollte und irgendwann bist du mir dann über den Weg gelaufen!…Hast du sonst noch irgendwelche Fragen?´´

Verblüfft blickte Lara ihn kurz an, dann wandte sie den Blick wieder auf die Waldstraße: ,,…Was ist mit deinen Fähigkeiten? Woher kommen sie? Und woher hast du das Chirugai?´´

,,Du bist aber neugierig!´´ merkte er grinsend an und stieß erneut einen Schwall übel riechenden Qualm seiner Zigarette aus seinen Lungen

,,Halbe Sachen gibt es bei mir eben nicht!´´ entgegnete sie keck.

Kurtis schmunzelte, gab ihr aber dann eine Antwort: ,,…Über meine Fähigkeiten kann ich dir leider nichts erzählen. Ich weiß selbst nicht so genau, wo sie herkommen. Mein Vater sagte immer: `Das wahrhafte Lux Veritatis hat sie dir übergeben.´ Von ihm bekam ich dann auch als ich vierzehn wurde das Chirugai. Außerdem hab ich ein Faible - so könnte man sagen - für mystisches und okkultes, da ich meistens von irgendwelches bizarren Ereignissen verfolg werde.´´

,,Was für bizarre Ereignisse?´´ bohrte sie nach.

Er zog erneut an seiner Zigarette, sie war schon fast bis zum Filter aufgeraucht: ,,Keine Ahnung, bizarre eben. Geister oder irgendwelche Dämonen. Deswegen haben mich die Ordenbrüder mit dem Spitznamen Demon Hunter getauft!´´

,,Demon Hunter?…´´ wiederholte Lara mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und wusste nicht, ob sie ihm das glauben sollte, ,,…Kommt daher auch die Narbe unter deinem Auge?´´

Kurtis nickte: ,,…Japp…einer dieser Dämonen hat mich ganz fies erwischt! So aber genug von mir. Wie sieht es denn mit dem Leben von Lara Croft aus?´´

Lara zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Da gibt's nicht viel zu erzählen!´´

,,Ah, ah, ah…´´ machte er und drohte spielerisch mit dem Zeigefinger, ,,...wir wollen doch nicht meiner Frage ausweichen, oder?´´

Lara seufzte: ,,…Gut, was möchtest du denn hören?´´

,,Na alles!…´´ entgegnete er und warf seine Kippe endlich aus dem Fenster.

,,Meine Eltern hießen Richard und Amelia. Meine Mutter verlor ich, als ich neun war, bei einem Flugzeugabsturz, meinen Vater mit fünfzehn, da er von einer Expedition nicht wiedergekehrt ist. Seitdem bin ich auf mich allein gestellt. Ich habe mein Archäologiestudium abgeschlossen und reise seitdem von einer Ausgrabung zur anderen.´´

,,…Und weiter?´´ forderte Kurtis und rollte mit der Hand um sie anzutreiben doch noch etwas herauszurücken.

,,Was? Sonst gibt es nichts über mich zu erzählen.´´

,,Und wie kommt es, das du drei riesige Villen besitzt? Hast du noch andere Verwandte?´´ wollte er dann noch wissen.

,,1547 erhielt meine Familie von König Eduard VI die Grafschaft Surrey verliehen. Der Rest meiner Familie gehört zu den angesehensten in ganz England. Ich selbst bin Gräfin der 11. Generation. Zu meinen Verwandten habe ich allerdings keinen Kontakt mehr. Sie meiden mich, da ich mich ihrer Meinung nach nicht wie eine Person, der gehobenen Gesellschaft benehme.´´

,,Woww…das ist hart!…´´ bemerkte Kurtis.

,,Ja, aber es macht mir nicht wirklich etwas aus, ich passe da sowieso nicht rein!´´

,,Ja, aber trotzdem. Man verstößt doch kein Familienmitglied…´´ sagte Kurtis verblüfft.

,,Wenn es um Ansehen, Macht und Ruhm geht, dann tut man noch manch anderes! Adelig zu sein ist kein Zuckerschlecken.´´ warf sie ihm entgegen.

Kurtis überlegte einen Moment, dann ergriff er das Wort: ,,…Eine echte Gräfin? Woww…Sag mal, nur so aus Neugier: Wie viele müssten den sterben, dass du Königin wärst.´´

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sah sie ihn an: ,,…Was soll das denn?´´

,,Ich mein ja nur!´´

,,Hör lieber auf etwas zu Meinen, wenn du dich nicht auskennst!´´

,,Punkt für dich…´´ sah Kurtis ein, ,,…aber jetzt sag mal. Wie viele?´´

,,Keine Ahnung, woher soll ich das wissen?…´´ entgegnete sie, genervt von dem Gespräch, ,,…Waren das jetzt all deine Fragen?´´

Kurtis dachte kurz nach: ,,Eine Frage hätt´ ich da noch!…Du bist offenbar Single!…Warum?´´

Lara stockte bei dieser Frage und brauchte einen Moment, um eine geeignete antwort zu finden, dann entgegnete sie: ,,…Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht! Wieso interessiert dich das?´´

,,Naja…´´ begann Kurtis, ,,…Du bist hübsch, intelligent, reich, du kannst dich verteidigen und hast Humor, glaub ich zumindest, da ich dich bis jetzt noch nie lachen gesehen habe. Also müssten die Männer doch Schlange vor deiner Tür stehen!´´

,,War das jetzt ein Kompliment oder eine Beleidigung?´´

,,Sieh´s wie du willst! Ich warte noch auf eine Antwort!´´

,,Kurtis…´´ sie stürzte die Lippen und ihre Stimme klang leiser als zuvor, ,,…ich will nicht darüber reden, okay?´´

Verwundert blickte er sie an, doch sie mied es ihm in die Augen zu sehen und starrte auf die Straße. Kurtis fragte sich, was er jetzt wieder angestellt hatte.

_…Mann, diese Frau ist aber auch unberechenbar!…_

,,…Hab ich was falsches gesagt?´´ wollte er dann wissen und starrte sie weiterhin an.

Lara wich allerdings seiner Frage aus: ,,…Da vorne ist es!´´

,,…Zip?…Zip empfängst du uns?´´

Er schreckte vor und blickte auf den Bildschirm: ,,Ja Lara. Ich höre euch und das Bild ist klar!´´

,,Okay, wir gehen jetzt los!´´ hallte Laras stimme aus dem PC.

Zip gab den anderen, die sich immer noch an der Sitzecke aufhielten, ein Zeichen. Geschlossen betraten sie den Computerraum.

Madeleine, Sammy, Alister und Sara setzten sich zu Zip und verfolgten alles auf dem Bildschirm.

Auf dem einen Bildschirm war alles aus Laras Sicht zu sehen. Auf dem anderen aus der Sicht von Kurtis.

,,Dann wollen wir mal!´´ sagte Lara und ging auf die Haustür des Anwesens zu. Sie war durch den Torbogen gefahren und hatte den Wagen direkt im Hof geparkt.

Kurtis folgte ihr und sie hatte nicht übertrieben. Es war tatsächlich ein Stück größer, als ihr eigenes.

Langsam bewegte Lara den Schlüssel auf das Schloss zu.

Vierzehn Jahre, war sie nicht mehr hier gewesen.

Vierzehn Jahre, hatte sie dieses Haus sich selbst überlassen.

Vierzehn Jahre hatte sie sich nicht mehr darum geschert, da die Erinnerungen zu schmerzhaft waren.

,,Hey…alles klar?´´ fragte Kurtis sanft und hatte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. Er hatte bemerkt, wie sehr sie das beschäftigte.

Lara war gar nicht aufgefallen, das sie gezögert hatte und nickte nur.

,,Wenn du lieber hier warten willst…´´ begann Kurtis und sie blickte ihn an, ,,…dann verstehe ich das!´´

,,Nein…´´ entgegnete sie, ,,…ich muss das tun!´´

Sie drehte sich wieder zur Haustür und sperrte diese, zum ersten mal seit Jahren wieder auf.

Zip, Alister, Sara, Sammy und Madeleine blickten gespannt auf die Monitore.

Geräuschvoll glitt die Tür vollends auf, als Lara ihr einen Schubs gegeben hatte. Dann atmete sie einmal tief durch und trat hinein…


	10. Ihr Elternhaus

**Ihr Elternhaus**

Lara überblickte die große Empfangshalle, Kurtis dicht hinter ihr.

,,Woww…´´ hauchte er leise.

Trotz das es draußen heller Tag war, war es im innern des Anwesens recht düster. Spinnweben hingen an Wänden und Decke. Kilometerdicker staub hatte sich mit den Jahren auf alles gelegt. Der Boden war übersät mit Dreck und Lara konnte auch kleine, dicke achtbeinige Gesellen ausmachen.

_…Ich hasse Spinnen!…_schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Nichts erinnerte mehr an die Pracht von damals, als Lara noch mit ihren Eltern hier lebte.

Zu beiden Seiten der, ebenfalls zweistöckigen, Empfangshalle führte eine große Treppe in den ersten Stock, die eine Biegung machte und sich in der Mitte traf. Oben befand sich ebenfalls eine Balustrade mit Türen, die in die verschiedenen Flure und Räume des Anwesens führten. Unter der Treppe waren zwei große Durchgänge, die in den hinteren Teil führten.

Durch den einen Durchgang, den linken, gelangte man in die Küche, das Esszimmer, den Wintergarten und durch den anderen, den rechten, in den großen Ballsaal, den Poolbereich und schließlich nach draußen in den riesigen Garten. Auf der rechten Seite in ersten Stock befanden sich einst die Gästezimmer und die eigenen Schlafzimmer.

Durch zwei Türen gelangte man in einen privaten Flur und dann erst in die Schlafzimmer.

Laras blick blieb an ihrer einstigen Tür, zu ihrem Jugendzimmer kurz hängen. Dann allerdings ging ihr Blick auf die linke Seite. Dort befanden sich ebenfalls zwei Türen, die in zwei Flure führten. Eine Tür führte in die Arbeitsräume ihres Vaters und die andere ins Musikzimmer und die Bibliothek, zu der sie gelangen wollten.

Lara war erstaunt, was vierzehn Jahre einem vernachlässigten Haus antun konnten.

Irgendwie war es ein merkwürdiges Gefühl wieder hier zu sein. Fast so, als wäre sie eine Grabschänderin.

_…Ironie_…dachte sie.

Sie hatte diese Villa nicht mehr betreten, seit ihr Vater verschwunden war. Sie wollte es wohl als eine Art Denkmal bewahren. Oder hatte sie einfach Angst vor den Erinnerungen, die sie hier überlaufen würden?

,,Ziemlich dreckig hier! Du solltest mal aufräumen!…´´ bemerkte Kurtis und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken… ,,…Ist alles klar?´´

Er bemerkte natürlich, das sie sich unwohl fühlte.

Lara nickte knapp: ,,Wir müssen da lang.´´ Mit dem Zeigefinger zeigte sie Richtung Treppe und ging dann voraus.

Langsam stieg sie die Treppen hinauf, die Stufen knarrten fürchterlich - früher taten sie das nie.

Kurtis folgte dicht hinter ihr und ihm lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Er fand es wirklich unheimlich und es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn plötzlich Geister auftauchen würden. Er hoffte nur, dass ihn keiner seiner bizarren Freunde hier überraschte.

_…Wie sollte ich ihr das auch erklären?…_

Lara ging am Ende der Treppe links und folgte der Balustrade. Sie war diesen Weg so oft gegangen, doch irgendwie fiel es ihr heute so wahnsinnig schwer.

Lara ging an der ersten Tür vorbei - die zu den Arbeitsräumen ihres Vaters führten - und umfasste dann den Knauf der zweiten Tür.

Zögerlich drehte sie ihn und öffnete die Tür. Dann trat sie in den dahinter liegenden Flur und Schritt diesen entlang.

Kurtis brannten viele Fragen auf den Lippen.

_…Warum hat sie dieses Haus nicht mehr betreten?__…War es denn so schlimm für sie?__…Schließlich habe ich meinen Vater ja auch verloren, naja sie war damals noch sehr jung…__…Ich wüsste zu gerne was sie gerade denkt__…Wie sie wohl empfindet?__…Ich kann deutlich sehen und spüren, das etwas in ihr vorgeht…_

Doch er drängte seine Gedanken beiseite.

Sein Blick fiel auf einige Bilder, die an den Wänden hier und auch schon in der Empfangshalle hingen. Er sah viele Familienbilder - Lara mit ihren Eltern - aber auch Bilder, von ihren Eltern allein oder Bilder von Lara, die sie im Baby-, Kindes- und Jugendalter zeigten. Er schmunzelte.

Seit frühester Kindheit hatte sie diese wundervollen, braunen Augen, die einen in den Bann zogen, wenn man sie auch nur einmal erblickt.

Er selbst war ebenfalls diesen Augen und dieser Frau verfallen, ehe er überhaupt wusste wer sie war...

Plötzlich spürte er, das Lara anhielt und er sah zu ihr hin.

,,Wir sind da. Das hier ist die Bibliothek!´´ sagte sie und öffnete die Tür.

Drei Stufen führten in den Raum und dann waren sie da. Kurtis staunte über die Vielzahl von Büchern.

,,Sag nur, dein Vater hat die alle gelesen?…Du etwas auch?´´

,,Mein Vater schon, denke ich. Ich habe nur ein paar gelesen.´´ gab sie ihm zur Antwort.

Dieser Raum war genauso staubig und so verdreckt, wie der Flur und die Eingangshalle. An den Wänden reihte sich ein volles Bücherregal an das andere. In der Mitte befand sich eine zugestaubte Lesecouch und ein Lesesessel. Links an der Wand befand sich der, in rotem Backstein gemauerte, Kamin mit den zahlreichen Verzierungen.

Wie oft hatte Lara vor dem Kamin gelegen, ein Buch gelesen und sich vom lodernden Feuer wärmen lassen? Sie wusste es nicht mehr. Es war einfach zu oft gewesen.

,,Ist er das?´´ wollte Kurtis wissen und deutet auf den Kamin.

Lara nickte, dann ging Kurtis darauf zu und sie folgte ihm. Mit einer Hand befreite er den Steinkamin von den Spinnweben und dem Staub. Mit dem Finger fuhr er über die Verzierung und fühlte das kleine, runde Loch. Er blies den Staub aus der Vertiefung und sah es sich an, dann grinste er und drehte sich zu ihr um: ,,…Ich glaube wir sind hier richtig!´´

Lara schwieg weiter, als er sich den Ring vom Finger streifte und ihn vor die Öffnung hielt, dann zögerte er.

,,Was ist?´´ wollte sie wissen und blickte zu ihm.

,,Na ich habe keine Ahnung ob und was wir finden werden. Außerdem ist es dein Haus. Vielleicht solltest du das machen!´´

,,Kurtis, drück das Ding schon da rein!´´ entgegnete sie genervt.

,,Na gut,…´´ entgegnete er und wandte sich dann wieder dem Kamin zu, ,,…Kein Grund immer gleich so sauer zu sein!´´

Er drückte den Ring nun vollends in die kleine Öffnung und wartete gespannt ab. Auch Lara war gespannt, die ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte.

Dann hörten sie irgendwo hinter der Mauer ein Klicken und dann ein Kratzen und im nächsten Moment fuhr die hintere Wand des Kamins zur Seite.

,,Woww…´´ fuhr es aus Kurtis heraus und er nahm seine Taschenlampe aus seiner Schultertasche, um in das Dunkel zu leuchten.

Lara tat es ihm gleich und hockte sich neben ihm.

,,Bingo!´´ hallte Zips Stimme in die Headsets der beiden.

,,Ladies First?´´ beschloss Kurtis und zeigte mit ausgestreckter Hand auf den Durchgang. Lara blickte ihn kurz an, dann schritt sie los.

Sie stieg über die Reste an Holz und die verkohlte Asche im Kamin und tauchte durch die Öffnung. Ein blick nach rechts und sie erkannte eine steile Treppe, die nach oben führte. Kurtis folgte ihr und die Taschenlampen spendeten den beiden Licht.

Oben angekommen ging es nach links und schon stand Lara in einem Geheimen Raum. Kurtis ging an ihr vorbei und beide sahen sich ausgiebig um.

Die Wände waren aus purem Stein und der Boden aus Holz. Wenn man zur Decke blickte, konnte man eine Schräge erkennen. Also befanden sie sich direkt unterm Dach.

In einer Ecke stand ein Schreibtisch, doch er war leer. Davor ein Stuhl. Sonst befand sich nichts weiter hier, als ein alter, zerflederter Teppich in der Mitte des Raumes, auf dem allerdings eine kleine Erhebung zu sehen war.

,,Tja…´´ begann Kurtis, ,,…und was ist das hier?…Deines Vaters Grübelzimmer?´´

Lara blickte zu ihm: ,,…Nein, eine Tarnung!´´

Kurtis verfolgte ihr tun mitfragendem Blick.

Sie ging zu dem Teppich und streifte ihn mit dem Fuß weg. Eine Falltür kam zum Vorschein.

,,Okay, noch ein Punkt für dich!´´ sagte Kurtis und bückte sich, um den Eisenring der Falltür zu greifen und daran zu ziehen.

Quietschend öffnete er sie und ließ sie nach hinten auf den Boden nieder. Lara blickte in das Loch. Eine steinerne Wendeltreppe führte in die Tiefe.

,,Woww…hast du davon gewusst?´´ wollte Alister durch das Headset wissen.

,,Nein, das habe ich nicht gewusst, wie so vieles, was mein Vater vor mir geheim hielt!´´ antwortete sie und stieg dabei schon die Stufen hinab, in die Dunkelheit…

Die Treppe schien nicht enden zu wollen und Lara hatte mittlerweile aufgehört die Stufen zu zählen. Sie fragte sich immer noch, warum ihr Vater ihr nie von diesem Geheimversteck erzählt hatte.

Aber jetzt wusste sie schließlich, wo er gewesen war, als sie ihn früher so oft gesucht hatte. Er war hierher gekommen, wahrscheinlich um nachzudenken und seine Ruhe zu haben und um nach einem Weg zu suchen Laras Mutter wieder zu finden, denn er glaubte einfach nicht an ihren Tod.

Endlich kam sie unten an und stand vor einem weiteren Durchgang. Auf dem Türbogen stand etwas. Es war in den Stein gemeißelt worden.

Lara las die lateinischen Worte: ,,…Dum spiro, spero!…´´

,,…Solange ich atme, hoffe ich!…´´ übersetzte Kurtis und warf Lara dann einen fragenden Blick zu, ,,…Was hat dein Vater denn damit gemein?´´

,,Keine Ahnung!´´ entgegnete sie knapp und ging den Gang entlang, obwohl sie es ja doch wusste. Ihr Vater hatte bis zu seinem Tod immer gehofft ihre Mutter wieder zu finden. Allerdings wollte Lara ihm das jetzt nicht alles erklären.

Schulter zuckend folgte er ihr schließlich.

,,Da vorne ist ein weiterer Raum.´´ unterbrach Lara die Stille und kurz darauf setzte sie einen Fuß hinein.

Ein Roter Teppich zierte den Boden, die Wände waren weiß und im Raum standen allerlei Vitrinen und Glaskasten mit Artefakten darin.

Lara huschte ein kleines Lächeln übers Gesicht.

Sie war erstaunt. Sie hatte doch tatsächlich die private Artefakten-Sammlung ihres Vaters gefunden!

Sie ging einige Schritte durch den Raum.

Kostbare Artefakte - griechische Amphoren, ägyptische Statuen und Schrifttafeln, Inka-Artefakte, Germanische und Keltische - zierten den Raum.

,,Ich wusste gar nicht, dass dein Vater ebenfalls Archäologe war…´´ sagte Kurtis und bestaunte die Artefakte, ,,…Das ist ja erstaunlich!´´

,,Jetzt weißt du es!…´´ entgegnete Lara gefasst, ,,…Aber wir sind nicht hier, um die Sammlung meines Vaters zu bewundern…´´

,,Okay, nach was suchen wir?´´

,,Das fragst du mich?…´´ entgegnete Lara und blickte ihn an, ,,…Du bist hier der Lux Veritatis!´´

,,…Trotzdem weiß ich doch nicht, nach was wir suchen müssen!´´ warf er ihr entgegen.

,,Kurtis, such einfach nach etwas, das nicht hierher gehört!´´

Sie leuchtete mit der Taschenlampe durch den Raum und an den Wänden vorbei und stockte. Ein Portrait ihrer Mutter hing dort an der Wand, aber es zeigte sie in jungen Jahren, wo Lara noch gar nicht auf der Welt war.

,,Ihr seht euch wirklich ähnlich!´´ bemerkte Kurtis, der neben sie getreten war.

Lara blickte zu ihm und entgegnete kalt: ,,…Lass uns weiter suchen!´´

Eigentlich aber hatte sie sich aber über Kurtis´ Kompliment gefreut.

Er befand sich an der gegenüberliegenden Wand und neben einem weiteren Bild von Amelia fand er einen Schalter.

…Ein Lichtschalter! Gut, dann können wir besser sehen!…ging es ihm durch den Kopf und er drückte den weißen Schalter.

Doch es war nicht das Licht, was erleuchtete, sondern vor ihm fuhr ein Stück Wand nach oben und entblößte eine, nicht besonders tiefe, Nische.

,,Lara, komm her, ich glaub ich hab etwas!´´

Sie drehte den Kopf und eilig schritt sie zu ihm.

In der Nische war ein weiterer Glaskasten und darin lag eine kleine, schwarze Schachtel aus Holz. Etwa 10x10 cm groß. Kurtis entfernte den Deckel des Glaskastens und nahm die Schachtel hoch. Lara spendete ihm dabei Licht

,,Glaubst du, das ist es, was wir suchen?´´ fragte sie.

,,Ich denke schon…´´ entgegnete Kurtis, ,,…Es ist recht klein, war versteckt und passt nicht zu den Artefakten hier im Raum!´´

Das Kästchen war nicht sonderlich schwer aber verschlossen.

,,Hast du einen Schlüssel dafür?´´ wollte Kurtis wissen.

,,Sehe ich denn so aus?´´ stellte Lara die Gegenfrage und hatte beide Augenbrauen gehoben.

Kurtis musterte sie von Kopf bis Fuß, dann entgegnete er grinsend: ,,Ja!´´

,,Ha, ha, ha…´´ machte Lara kühl und nahm ihm das Kästchen ab, ,,…Vielleicht sollten wir uns das draußen ansehen, wo es Hell ist, Mr. Oberschlau!´´

Kurtis hob besserwisserisch die Achseln und folgte Lara dann, die ihren Fund in ihrer Schultertasche verstaute.

,,Hey, jetzt warte doch!´´ rief Kurtis und holte auf.

Schweigend schritten sie durch den Gang zurück und dann ein Stück die Treppe hoch.

,,So Leute, was habt ihr jetzt vor?…Noch eine kleine Besichtigungstour?´´ hauchte Zip schließlich in ihre Ohren, um die Stille zu unterbrechen.

,,Na das wär´ doch mal was!´´ schlug Kurtis vor.

Lara drehte sich um und blickte ihn missbilligend an: ,,…Bloß nicht…´´ dann drehte sie sich wieder nach vorne und stieg die Wendeltreppe empor, ,,…Falls ich es vergessen habt: Jemand will uns immer noch umbringen!´´

,,Nein, ehrlich, das hätt schon fast vergessen!…´´ warf Kurtis ironisch ein, ,,…Du willst ja diese Sache so schnell wie nur möglich abschließen!´´

Erneut drehte sie sich zu ihm um: ,,Was soll das heißen?´´

,,Na ich mein ja nur!´´ entgegnete er und hob beide Hände.

Genervt blieb sie stehen, drehte sich vollends zu ihm um und verschränkte die Arme: ,,…Okay, Kurtis…Was ist dein Problem?´´

,,Hä? Ich hab doch kein Problem!´´

,,Anscheinend aber doch, sonst würdest du die dauernden Anspielungen unterlassen!´´

,,Hey, der Einzige von uns hier, der ein Problem mit dieser Sache - und wahrscheinlich auch mit sich und der Welt - hat, das bist doch du!´´ entgegnete Kurtis ärgerlich.

,,Was? Warum denkt nur jeder, das ich ein Problem habe?…´´ fragte Lara unverständlich, ,,…Ich will lediglich meine Ruhe haben!´´

,,Na man sieht es dir doch an!…´´ sagte er, als sie sich umdrehte und den Weg fortsetzte und er ihr folgte, ,,…Du hast dich vollkommen verändert!´´

,,Ja natürlich! Und du - der mich überhaupt nicht kennt - willst das ja so genau wissen!´´

,,Also im Moment, glaube ich, kenne ich dich besser als du dich selbst!´´

,,…Kurtis…halt einfach deine Klappe, okay!´´

,,Nein, ich lasse mir von dir nicht den Mund verbieten und ich bin auch nicht dein Schoßhündchen, der dir aufs Wort gehorcht!´´ fauchte er sie an, als er nach ihr aus der Falltür stieg.

,,Kurtis, mach mich nicht wütend!´´ entgegnete sie und trat die Falltür zu.

,,Ja? Was dann?…´´ er verschränkte die Arme und stellte sich dich vor sie, ,,…Willst du mich dann erschießen?…Ich glaube kaum, denn in Paris hast du es ja auch nicht fertig gebracht, obwohl du die Gelegenheit dazu hattest!´´

Das war zu viel.

Blitzschnell holte Lara aus und gab ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. Kurtis´ Kopf viel zur Seite.

,,Erwähne nie wieder diese Episode!´´

,,Woww…´´ machte Kurtis grinsend und fasste sich kurz an die Wange. Der Schlag war nicht sehr fest gewesen, trotzdem hatte er es gemerkt: ,,…Das Kätzchen hat auch Krallen!´´

,,Du bist ein Idiot!´´ sagte Lara ruhig, drehte sich um und ging die Treppen runter zum Kamin.

,,Hey, Moment mal!…´´ eilte Kurtis ihr hinterher, ,,…Genau das hab ich eben gemeint!…Wie ich sehe rastest du immer aus, wenn ich die Sache von vor zwei Monaten erwähne…´´

,,Kurtis, ich habe dir gesagt, dass du das lassen sollst!´´ fuhr sie ihn lauthals an.

,,Und ich habe gesagt, ich lasse mir nicht den Mund von dir verbieten!…´´ entgegnete er, ,,…Du wirst sehen, wenn du mit jemandem darüber redest, dann wird es gleich viel leichter!´´

Lara rollte mit den Augen und schwieg, als sie sich daran machte, aus dem Kamin zu klettern.

,,Komm schon, sag was!´´ forderte er hartnäckig.

Lara holte tief Luft, um ihm ein für alle mal die Meinung zu sagen, doch jemand packte sie urplötzlich am Arm und zerrte sie herum.

,,Lara…?´´ entfuhr es aus Kurtis, der noch im Geheimgang war…


	11. Der Überfall

**Der Überfall**

Lara wurden die Arme hinter den Rücken schmerzhaft verdreht und der Mund zugehalten. Mit schrecken stellte sie fest, dass es Marten Gunderson war, der sie festhielt.

Sie versuchte natürlich sich zu wehren, doch gegen diesen Muskelberg von Mann, hatte sie nicht die geringste Chance.

_,,Fuck!´´_ fluchte Zip aus dem Headset, mit hörbarer Besorgnis in der Stimme.

,,Ah, ah, ah, wir wollen doch artig sein, Miss Croft! Oder wollen Sie sich ihr hübsches Genick brechen?´´ flüsterte Marten in ihr Ohr, doch durch das Headset konnte es Kurtis und auch ihre Freunde zu hause deutlich hören.

,,Trent!…´´ brüllte Gunderson in den Geheimgang, ,,…beweg deinen Arsch hierher! Wenn nicht, kannst du dir die Konsequenzen ausmalen!´´

Kurtis schluckte und stieg dann zögerlich aus dem Kamin.

Sofort wurde er ebenfalls von zwei Söldnern gepackt, die ihm die Arme festhielten. Er blickte zu Lara und sie schaute ebenfalls zu ihm.

,,So so…der gute Mr. Trent!…´´ begann Gunderson und die Verachtung in seiner Stimme war deutlich zu hören, ,,…Wenn es nach mir ginge, würde ich dich auf der Stelle kaltmachen, wegen dem Verrat an mir und the Agency, doch mein neuer Meister hat anderes mit dir vor! Allerdings könnte ich mir bis dahin ein bisschen Genugtuung verschaffen!´´

Er nahm seine Hand von Laras Mund, holte aus und boxte Kurtis mit voller wucht in den Magen.

Kurtis stöhnte laut und sackte in die Knie.

Lara wurde wütend.

Er hatte Kurtis wehgetan und tief in ihr tat es ihr genauso weh. Sie versuchte abermals sich aus seinem festen Griff zu befreien, doch er verstärkte ihn, als er bemerkte, dass sie sich bewegte.

,,Los, Abmarsch…´´ befahl Gunderson und zerrte Lara mit sich mit, ,,…Unser neuer Meister wartet schon auf euch!´´

Sie verließen die Bibliothek und wurden durch den Gang gezerrt.

Lara hasste ihn.

Sie hasste ihn für das, was er ihr und Kurtis schon in Paris und Prag angetan hatte und sie hasste ihn dafür, das er es gewagt hatte, ihr Haus zu betreten.

,,Was wollen Sie von uns? Warum töten Sie uns nicht einfach?´´ wollte sie dann von ihm wissen.

,,Das erfahrt ihr, wenn wir euch zu dem Meister gebracht haben!´´ entgegnete Marten und schleifte Lara, die es ihm nicht leicht machte, durch die Tür zur Eingangshalle.

Kurtis wurde, von den beiden Söldnern ebenfalls hinterher geschleift und auch seiner Versuche sich zu befreien, wurden zu Nichte gemacht.

Dann sah er in der Ecke eine zugestaubt Blumenvase. Kurtis wartete, bis Gunderson mit Lara daran vorbeigegangen war.

Er setzte seine Fähigkeiten ein und ruckartig schnellte die Vase vor und traf Marten hart am Hinterkopf und zerschellte. Ein normaler Mensch wäre zu Boden gegangen, doch er fasste sich mit einer Hand an den Hinterkopf und blickte zurück zu Kurtis. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil lockerte er den Griff um Laras Arme und sie nutzte es aus.

Sie konnte ihre Arme losreißen und wich ein paar Schritte zurück. Gunderson blickte erschrocken zu ihr und stürmte auf sie zu. Lara kam es vor, als schnellte eine Lokomotive auf die zu. So riesenhaft erschien er ihr.

Doch Lara duckte sich unter seinen vorschnellenden Armen, steppte zur Seite, rammte ihm ihren Ellenbogen ins Genick und trat ihm kräftig in die Rippen.

Die beiden Söldner waren erstaunt und passten einen Moment nicht auf. Auch Kurtis nutzte dies, um seine Arme zu befreien.

Dann packte er die beiden Söldner am Handgelenk und zog sie Blitzschnell nach hinten. Beide fielen hinter ihm zu Boden.

Er wusste, dass es Zeit war zu verschwinden, denn es gab bestimmt noch mehr von denen, also sprintete er zu Lara und packte sie am Handgelenk.

Kurz schreckte sie auf, bis sie erkannte, dass es Kurtis war, der sie mit sich mitzog. Beide eilten sie die Treppe herunter, während sich Marten und seine Schergen wieder erhoben.

Durch die Haustür? Das wäre mit Sicherheit Selbstmord, denn sie wussten nicht, wie viele da noch auf sie warteten, also zog Lara, im Laufen, an Kurtis´ Handgelenk und führte ihn unter dem rechten Türbogen unter der Treppe durch.

Die beiden rannten durch den einst so prächtig dekorierten Ballsaal und in den dahinter liegenden Flur.

_,,Alles Okay, mit euch?´´_ wollte Zip wissen.

,,Ja alles klar, Zip.´´ entgegnete sie.

,,Lara?…Wo willst du hin?´´ fragte Kurtis.

,,Raus in den Garten, da gibt es einen großen Irrgarten und einen Geheimweg, der vom Grundstück führt!´´ antwortete sie ihm außer Atem.

Kurtis hielt sie immer noch an der Hand, was allerdings keiner von beiden so richtig wahr nahm, als sie den Poolbereich betraten. Sie liefen am Beckenrand vorbei, auf die Verandatür zu und konnten hinter sich viele Schritte hören.

Lara ließ seine Hand los, holte aus und trat die Glastür ein, die ins Freie führte. Dann schlüpfte sie durch das klaffende Loch und drehte sich zu Kurtis um.

Er war ebenfalls hindurch und hob den Kopf.

Plötzlich sah er etwas schwarzes, ein Söldner, der sie entdeckt hatte. Wahrscheinlich ein Späher.

Lara drehten den Kopf und erblickte den Gegner, der im Begriff war zu schießen.

_,,Achtung!´´_ warnte Zip, im gleichen Moment, da Kurtis Lara packte, ein Schuss erklang und beide zu Boden fielen.

Ihr kam das alles so bekannt vor und sie zögerte einen Moment.

Dann zückte Kurtis seine Boran X und schoss zweimal. Beide Kugeln trafen ihr Ziel und der Mann ging zu Boden.

,,Alles Klar?´´ fragte er, etwas verwundert über ihr verhalten. Immerhin hätte sie reagieren können.

,,Ja, wir müssen da rüber!´´ entgegnete Lara und zeigte auf eine Heckenmauer. Er zog Lara an den Armen auf die Füße und beide Rannten zum Irrgarten hinüber.

Allerdings versperrte ihnen ein schmales Eisentor den Eingang.

Kurtis wollte schon seine Fähigkeiten nutzen, doch er sah, das Lara schon daran hochkletterte. Also tat er es ihr gleich.

Hinter ihnen konnte er Marten und seine Schergen ausmachen, die das Anwesen verließen.

Es waren jetzt viel mehr als vorhin. Die Söldner eröffneten das Feuer in dem Moment, da Kurtis gerade auf der andern Seite der Eisentür angekommen war. Die Projektile prallten gegen das Eisen und schlugen in die dichte Hecke. Schützend ließen sich Lara und Kurtis zu Boden fallen.

,,Komm…´´ hauchte Lara, als der Kugelhagel versiegt war und sie sich vom Boden erhoben.

Sie wusste - ebenso wie er - dass sich ihre Verfolger nicht durch ein Eisentor und einen Irrgarten abhalten ließen, also führte Lara Kurtis tiefer in den Irrgarten.

Kurtis hatte den Überblick verloren. Lara war so oft abgebogen, das er ohne sie hoffnungslos verloren wäre.

Irgendwo aus dem Irrgarten hörten sie Schritte und Stimmen, konnten aber nichts genaues verstehen. Beider Puls raste und ihr Atem ging hastig.

Kurtis spürte jetzt erst den Schmerz in der rechten Seite und legte im Laufen die hand darauf, doch beachtete es nicht weiter.

,,Da vorne…´´ flüstere Lara außer Atem, ,,…die Tür ist aber verschlossen!´´

Kurtis verstand und konzentrierte sich beim Laufen, als er die Einsentür in der Mauer sah. Sie war von Gewächs verhangen, doch mit einem Ruck sprang sie auf.

Lara schlüpfte hindurch und Kurtis war dicht hinter ihr. Auf der anderen Seite der Mauer kamen sie aus dem Gebüsch.

Sie hielten aber nicht inne, sondern rannten weiter in den dahinter liegenden, dichten Wald. Weg von dem Anwesen. Weg von der Cabal und weg von der Gefahr.

Nach mehreren Minuten, war die Villa nicht mehr zu sehen, sie befanden sich mitten im dichten Mischwald.

,,_Okay Leute, ich glaub ihr habt sie abgehängt!´´_ drang Zips Stimme in ihre Ohren.

Jetzt erst wurden sie langsamer und blickten nach hinten.

,,Okay! Warte Kurtis, Zip hat recht!´´ sagte Lara gehetzt und zügelte sich, dabei fasste sie Kurtis an den Arm.

Beide kamen schnaufend zum stehen. Außer Atem stützte Lara sich mit ihren Händen auf die Knie.

,,Ist alles Klar?´´ wollte Kurtis wissen.

Lara blickte ihn an: ,,Ja, alles okay und bei dir?´´

Kurtis sagte nichts, sondern hielt sich noch immer die schmerzende, rechte Seite.

,,Kurtis, was ist los?´´ fragte sie und richtete sich wieder auf.

Kurtis blickte auf seine Hand, sie war Blutverschmiert und schrecken zeichnete sich in seinem Gesicht ab.

Entgeistert blickte Lara ihn an. Er war ein bisschen blass.

,,…Kurtis?…´´ begann sie, als sie das Blut sah.

,,…Ich glaub mich hat da etwas erwischt!´´ hauchte er halblaut.

,,Okay, schon okay, schon okay…´´ machte sie und griff ihm unter die Arme, als er zu straucheln begann, ,,…setzt dich!´´

Langsam setzte sie ihn ab und kniete sich neben ihn.

Lara blickte sich dann seine Wunde in der rechten Rippengegend an. Es blutete stark und Lara konnte nicht erkennen, ob es schlimm war.

Aufgeregt drückte sie ihre linke Hand darauf, um die Blutung zu stoppen. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit, das sie nicht besonders mochte.

Sie fühlte urplötzlich Angst.

Um ihn.

Sie hatte Angst ihn zu verlieren.

Sie blickte ihm in sein schmerzverzogenes Gesicht.

_,,Hey, was ist los bei euch?´´_ wollte Zip aufgeregt wissen.

,,Lara?…´´ begann Kurtis, doch heftige Schmerzen zogen durch seine Seite.

,,Schhh…´´ unterbrach sie ihn besorgt und blickte ihm in die Augen, ,,…Streng dich jetzt nicht an…´´

,,Schon komisch, was?…Immer wenn wir uns begegnen habe ich Löcher im Körper!´´ meinte Kurtis scherzend, doch der Schmerz in seiner Stimme war eindeutig zu hören.

,,Das war nicht witzig!´´ schüttelte Lara mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck den Kopf.

,,Du hast recht…tut mir Leid Lara!´´ entgegnete er leise.

,,Kurtis, kannst du laufen? Wir müssen dich zu einem Arzt bringen!´´ fragte sie und strich ihm mit der rechten Hand sanft über den Kopf, ihre linke war schon blutgetränkt.

_,,Hey, was ist passiert?´´_ unterbrach Zip, doch wurde von Lara und Kurtis nicht weiter beachtet.

,,Ich denke schon…´´ zwang Kurtis unter zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

,,Okay, ich helfe dir!´´ sagte sie und richtete sich auf. Sie schlang Kurtis´ linken Arm um ihre Schultern und zog in dann auf die Beine.

,,Geht es?´´ fragte sie wieder.

Kurtis nickte nur und legte seine Rechte wieder auf seine Wunde.

Wackelig gingen sie ein paar Schritte, dann wandte sich Lara an Zip: ,,Zip, hör zu. Schick sofort jemanden los, der uns abholt. Wir kommen an die East Road. Kurtis ist verletzt!´´

_,,Okay, Lara, Madeleine ist sowieso schon auf dem Weg! Ich sage es ihr!´´_ entgegnete der Mann in ihrem Ohr über Funk.

,,Kurtis?..Du musst durchhalten, okay? Wir haben es bald geschafft!´´

,,Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen, ich…bin ziemlich zäh…´´ presste Kurtis hervor, ,,…und ich denke nicht, das es schlimm ist!´´

Lara entgegnete nichts, denn ihr fehlten die Worte.

Irgendwie hatte sich alles zwischen ihnen gerade verändert. Sie spürte es, tief in ihr drin…


	12. zu ihr durchdringen

**Zu ihr durchdringen**

Unruhig ging sie in der Haupthalle auf und ab.

Immer wieder und wieder und wieder.

Ihre Schritte kamen als Echo von den reich dekorierten Steinmauern zurück und einzig das knisternde Feuer im Kamin, war noch zu hören.

Lara war aufgeregt und besorgt, sie hätte es selbst nicht für möglich gehalten, doch so war es. Sie machte sich große Sorgen um ihn, seit Madeleine und Sammy ihn hochgebracht haben.

Sie blickte kurz zu ihren Freunden.

Sara, Zip und Alister saßen genauso angespannt auf den Sofas der Sitzecke.

Beiläufig strich Lara sich über die Stirn und spürte das sich wieder Kopfschmerzen anbahnten.

Kurtis´ Blut an ihren Händen hatte sie abgewaschen, doch es hing noch an ihren Kleidern.

Ihre Freunde beobachteten sie ab und zu.

Schließlich beschloss Sara, dass es Zeit war ihre Freundin zu unterbrechen, sie waren schließlich alle nervös.

,,…Hey, Lara…´´ begann Sara, stand auf und ging zu ihrer Freundin.

Lara blickte auf und blieb stehen.

,,…Komm setz dich endlich!´´

Die Archäologin schüttelte schweigend den Kopf und wollte ihren Weg fortsetzen, doch Sara stellte sich vor sie.

,,Es hilft ihm auch nicht, wenn du hier rum rennst!´´

,,Ich weiß,…´´ begann Lara schließlich, ,,…ich mach mir aber…ach egal…

,,…Was? Sorgen?…´´ wollte Sara wissen, doch sie wusste dass es so war, ,,…Lara, wir alle machen uns Sorgen, aber du solltest dich besser setzen, sonst kippst du uns auch noch aus den Latschen!´´

,,Wie bitte?´´ hinterfragte Lara und glaube nicht recht gehört zu haben.

Sara wollte ihr eigentlich an den Kopf werfen, dass sie äußerst blass im Gesicht war, doch sie entschied, es für sich zu behalten.

,,…Ach vergiss es! Jetzt setz dich endlich!´´ sagte Sara dann und zog ihre Freundin mit zur Sitzecke.

Schweigend ließ sich Lara neben Sara auf die Couch fallen und lehnte ihren Oberkörper gegen die Lehne. Dann schloss sie die Augen und atmete tief durch.

…Verdammt!…Warum nur mach ich mir solche Sorgen um den Kerl?…

Sie waren, nachdem Madeleine sie abgeholt hatte, nicht zu einem Arzt oder ins Krankenhaus gefahren. Lara hatte zwar darauf bestanden, doch Madeleine und auch Kurtis überzeugten sie, das sie dort nur unnötig auffallen würden und nur lästige Fragen beantworten müssten. Also sind sie zurück zu Croft Manor gefahren und Madeleine und Sammy hatten Kurtis ins Gästezimmer geschleift, um dich seine Wunde anzusehen.

Obwohl, viel sicherer waren sie hier ja auch nicht, denn Gunderson konnte jederzeit hier auftauchen. Allerdings würde die Alarmanlage Croft Manors schon Alarm schlagen, wenn jemand dem Gelände auch nur `schief anguckt´ und das würde ihnen allen genug Zeit verschaffen, um zu flüchten.

Vielleicht war es aber auch besser jetzt gleich zu verschwinden?

Auf jeden Fall würde sie wieder einigermaßen klar denken können, wenn sie wusste was mit Kurtis war.

_…Lebensbedrohlich scheint seine Verletzung nicht zu sein, wenn man an Boaz denkt, doch…Oh man!…_ schlug sie sich gegen die Stirn.

,,Alles klar?´´ wollte Sara wissen und Lara blickte zu ihr auf, dann zu Zip und dann zu Alister, die ihr alle drei einen fragenden Blick hinwarfen.

,,Ja…alles in Ordnung!´´ murmelte sie und blickte von ihnen weg. Jetzt hatte sie sich eben selbst an diese Sache erinnert.

_…Verdammt, warum kann ich das nicht einfach vergessen?…Irgendetwas scheint wirklich nicht in Ordnung mit mir zu sein…_

Schritte ließen sie aufschrecken.

Schritte, die eilig die Treppe runter kamen.

Neugierig drehten allen den Kopf in diese Richtung. Es waren Sammy und Madeleine, die endlich zurückkamen.

Lara erhob sich. Zip, Alister und Sara taten es ihr gleich.

,,Und?´´ fragte Lara und konnte diese Ungewissheit nicht mehr ertragen.

Madeleine lächelte: ,,…Es ist halb so wild. Es war ein Streifschuss. Ein ziemlich tiefer zwar und er hat auch stark geblutet, aber ist nichts Lebensgefährliches. Mit etwas Ruhe, wird er sich sicher bald erholt haben!´´

Sichtlich erleichtert atmete Lara aus.

,,Wenn du willst, kannst du zu ihm!´´ sagte Sammy.

Lara überlegte kurz, was ihre Freunde von ihr denken würden, wenn sie jetzt zu einem Mann ging, den sie kaum kannte, aber es war ihr egal. Sie wollte ihn sehen, jetzt sofort.

Schweigend drehte sie sich um und machte sich auf den Weg ins Gästezimmer.

Fragende blicke wurden ihr im ersten Moment hinterher geworfen, doch dann grinste Sara und blickte in die Runde. Ihr Grinsen war auf Lara und Kurtis bezogen und es sagte mehr als tausend Worte…

Sie wollte gerade anklopfen, hielt dann jedoch inne.

Was sollte sie ihm sagen? Was würde er denken, wenn sie vor ihm stand?

_…Was, was, was!….Mann, Croft, reiß dich zusammen!…_ ohrfeigte sie sich im Geiste und klopfte schließlich an.

Dann drückte sie die Klinke runter und trat in das Zimmer.

Kurtis war im Bett und sein Oberkörper lehnte aufrecht gegen einige Kissen am Kopfende. Sein Oberkörper war frei und die Region um seine Verletzung war mit weißem Verband verbunden worden. Gut das Madeleine und Sammy so viel Erfahrung hatten.

_…Wie oft haben die beiden mich schon zusammenflicken müssen…_

Leise schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und kam näher.

Kurtis hatte sie natürlich gleich erblickt, als sie in den Raum getreten war und setzte eins seiner undurchsichtigen Grinsen auf.

,,…Hi…´´ machte Lara und musterte ihn von oben bis unten, als sie ans Bett heran gekommen war. Er hatte die starken Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und man konnte seine Muskeln sehr deutlich sehen. Auch die breiten Schulten waren nicht zu verachten. Er sah im ganzen nicht übel aus, fand Lara.

,,…Hi…´´ entgegnete er ebenfalls und musterte sie genauso. Er hatte ebenfalls gespürt, dass sich zwischen ihnen etwas verändert hat.

,,Hi…´´ begann Lara noch mal und bevor sie weiter sprechen konnte funkte Kurtis ihr dazwischen: ,,…Ich glaube wir wiederholen uns!´´

,,Ja, du hast recht,…´´ sagte sie und ein Mundwinkel hob sich leicht, ,,…Ich wollte nur sehen wie es dir geht!´´

Kurtis zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Naja…ich hätt´ jetzt gern was zu Rauchen, aber sonst….ach ja, mein Souvenir,…´´ er deutete auf seine Verletzung, ,,…schmerz höllisch, aber immer noch besser, als ein Loch durch den Magen!´´

Lara entgegnete nichts.

Sie hasste seine Scherze, drehte sich um und ging zu dem kleinen Beistelltisch neben ihr, auf dem Sammy eben Kurtis´ Tascheninhalt - die Zigaretten - ausgeleert hatte. Sie griff danach und drehte sich wieder zu ihm: ,,…Fackel hier ja nichts ab!´´

Dann warf sie ihm das Päckchen zu und er fing es Geschickt mit der Linken.

,,Sag mal,…´´ begann sie, als er sich eine Zigarette und das Feuerzeug aus der Schachtel nahm, ,,…hättest du sie nicht einfach zu dir rüber schweben lassen können?´´

Er zündetet die Zigarette an, nahm einen Zug und stieß den Rauch wieder aus: ,,…Natürlich!…´´ noch bevor Lara allerdings die Frage stellen konnte, beantwortete er sie, ,,…ich sehe dir einfach gerne zu!´´

Lara zog die Stirn kraus: ,,…Und woher wusste Mr. Trent, das ich ihn in seinem Krankenlager besuchen würde?´´

Erneut nahm er einen Zug und setzte wieder dieses Grinsen auf: ,,…Sagen wir mal so: Ich hab´s gespürt.´´

,,So?´´

,,Ja!´´

,,Gut, dann spürst du sicher auch, das ich mich gleich umdrehen und wieder gehen werde!´´ sagte sie kühl und drehte sich dann auch um.

,,Ja, aber du schaffst es nicht bis über die Türschwelle!´´ sagte er und er war sich seiner Sache mehr als sicher.

,,Ach und warum nicht?´´ wollte Lara genervt wissen und drehte sich wieder zu ihm um.

Kurtis stieß einen kurzen, amüsierten Lacher aus: ,,Na du hast dich gerade wieder zu mir umgedreht!…Nein, das habe ich nicht gespürt, sondern das war einfach nur eins und eins zusammengezählt!´´

Lara verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schwieg. Ihr wurde diese Unterhaltung zu blöd.

,,Schon wieder dieser Gesichtsausdruck!´´ bemerkte Kurtis halblaut.

,,Was meinst du?´´

,,Na der!…´´ antwortete er und zeigte auf ihr Gesicht, ,,…Du guckst immer so, wenn dir irgendetwas oder irgendjemand dumm kommt! Aber ich nehme es dir nicht übel, wenn dich meine Späße langweilen!´´

,,Da es dir ja offensichtlich besser als erwartet geht, würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir zum eigentlichen Thema zurückkommen!´´ entgegnete Lara ausdruckslos und beachtete seine Bemerkung von eben nicht.

,,Gut, wie du willst, Miss Croft! Warum hast du denn vorhin gezögert?´´ wollte er wissen und stieß erneut Qualm aus seinen Lungen.

,,Wie bitte?´´ hinterfragte Lara.

,,Na im Garten deines Elternhauses, als der Söldner auf uns geschossen hatte! Du hast eindeutig gezögert ihn zu erschießen!´´

,,Was? Das ist doch gar nicht wahr!´´ verteidigte sie sich und stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte.

,,Doch es ist wahr und das weist du. Du willst es dir nur nicht eingestehen! Du bist mindestens genauso schnell wie ich, das habe ich in Paris und Prag erlebt, also, warum hast du diesmal gezögert?´´

Empört suchte Lara nach den richtigen Worten, doch ihr fielen keine ein und so sah sie ihn nur enteister an.

Er hatte wieder recht gehabt.

Sie hasste es zu töten und tat es wirklich nur dann, um ihr eigenes Leben zu retten. Vorhin hatte sie tatsächlich gezögert diesen Mann zu erschießen, doch das würde sie sich nie eingestehen.

,,Das ist schon okay…´´ begann er und blickte sie ebenfalls an, ,,…Ich wäre auch traumatisiert, wenn ich all das durchgemacht hätte!´´

,,Was?´´

,,Schon gut, ich kann dich verstehen…´´ erneut stieß er einen übel riechenden Schwall Nikotin aus seinen Lungen, ,,…Zuerst Ägypten, wo du beinahe gestorben wärst, als du unter dem einstürzenden Tempel lebendig begraben wurdest und dein Freund und Mentor lässt dich einfach hängen. Dann hast du deiner Freundin geholfen ein Artefakt zu finden und dabei einen guten Freund und deinen Geliebten verloren…´´ Laras Augen funkelten ihn sprachlos an, ,,…und dann war da letztens noch die Sache mit Eckhardt und dem Tot deines Mentors, wo du auch noch für die Mörderin gehalten wurdest. Das ist schon einiges!´´

Sie war geschockt und das verriet ihm ihr Blick.

,,Woher weißt du all das?´´ wollte sie wissen, doch sie musste ihre Stimme dazu zwingen die Worte hervor zu bringen.

,,Ich hab mich vorhin schlau gemacht!´´

,,Du meinst, du hast Sammy und Madeleine ausgefragt?´´

Er zuckte mit den Schulter und drückte die Kippe in einer kleinen Schüssel aus, die auf dem Nachttisch stand, dann schob er sich einen Kaugummi in den Mund. Das war eben seine Angewohntheit.

,,Kann sein…´´ sagte er dann und fixierte ihren Blick.

,,Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein!´´ brachte sie hervor und blickte ihn fassungslos an.

,,Doch, womit die Single-Frage von heute früh geklärt wäre, Red!´´

Geschockt weiteten sich ihre Augen: ,,Wage es nicht mich so zu nennen!´´

Dieser Kerl war einfach nicht zu fassen. Er war einfach Dreist und außerdem unhöflich, frech und unverschämt.

,,Was denn? Das ist doch dein Spitzname, oder Red?´´ wollte er wissen und beobachtete sie genau.

,,Das geht dich gar nichts an…´´ begann sie aufgebracht, ,,…Du…du hast kein recht mich so zu nennen!´´

,,Aber Chase hatte es, oder?´´ entgegnete er und spürte, wie alle verdrängten Gefühle in ihr hochstiegen. Genau das hatte er beabsichtigt. Er wollte sehen, was ihr fehlte.

Lara schwieg.

_…Warum?…Warum reitet er denn jetzt darauf herum?…Weiß er denn nicht, dass er mich so nur unnötig quält?…_

,,Wie ich sehe, habe ich da einen schwachen Punkt erwischt!´´ stellte Kurtis fest und kaute energisch auf seinem Kaugummi herum.

Lara schwieg weiter, sie wusste nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. Am liebsten hätte sie alles aus sich herausgeschrieen.

Kurtis fühlte das, dank seinen Fähigkeiten. Er wusste aber, das Lara nur dann den Weg zu sich selbst wieder finden würde, wenn sie endlich die Mauer um sich herum zerstört und alles raus lässt, was sie in die Enge treibt.

,,Du zögerst schon wieder!´´ bemerkte Kurtis nebenbei.

,,…Lass das, sprich nie wieder davon! Erwähne nie wieder seinen Namen!´´ hauchte sie und ihr fielen diese Worte unglaublich schwer.

,,Warum? Weil du Angst hast, es könnte dich zerreißen?…Oh ja, ich kenne deine Gefühle!´´

Lara blickte ihn wütend an und schloss kurz die Augen, dann drehte sie sich um und wollte gehen. Sie hatte auch schon ein paar Schritte zurückgelegt, als Kurtis erneut das Wort ergriff: ,,Es ist nicht gut, wenn du immer wegläufst!…Red warte!´´

Lara blieb stehen, drehte sich im ersten Moment aber nicht um.

,,Kurtis halt die Klappe!…´´ fuhr sie ihn dann an und drehte sich dabei zu ihm um, ,,…Reib´ nicht auch noch Salz in die Wunde!´´

,,Die Einzige, die verhindert, das die Wunde zuheilt, bist du!´´ entgegnete er und hatte die Arme wieder vor der Brust verschränkt.

,,Das kann dir doch egal sein!´´ entgegnete sie verbittert.

,,Da irrst du dich aber gewaltig, Red, du bist mir eben nicht egal!´´ er quälte sich auf, kam langsam auf sie zu und hielt seine Wunde, ,,…Wärst du mir egal, würde ich dich der Cabal Mutterseelen allein gegenüber treten lassen!´´

Kurtis stand nun direkt vor ihr und er war ein Stück größer als Lara, weswegen sie zu ihm hochblicken musste.

,,Wenn es dir nur um die Cabal geht, dann sei unbesorgt, das krieg ich schon noch hin, aber halt dich aus meinem Leben raus!´´ entgegnete sie dann sauer.

,,Das werde ich, wenn du wieder ganz du selbst bist, denn im Augenblick bist du das nicht!…Ich brauche eine Lara Croft mit klarem Kopf und keine, die ihre Gefühle nicht im Griff hat, sonst sind wir beide tot!´´

,,Das weiß ich!´´ entgegnete sie leise und drehte den Kopf weg.

Seine Worte haben ihr wehgetan und das spürte er auch.

,,Hey,…´´ begann er wieder etwas sanfter, ,,…Sorry, aber versteh´ doch, dass ich dir nicht helfen kann, wenn ich nicht weiß, was dir auf der Seele liegt?´´

Lara stürzte die Lippen, seine Worte haben eindeutig ihre Wirkung hinterlassen.

,,Kurtis…´´ begann sie schließlich, ,,…ich kann nicht!…´´ sie blickte ihm in die Augen, ,,… Noch nicht! Es tut einfach noch zu weh!´´

Dann wandte sie den Blick wieder von ihm ab und verließ eilig das Zimmer. Sie war froh, dass er sie diesmal nicht abhielt und weiter auf sie eindrang, denn irgendwann würde er es doch noch schaffen und alles würde aus ihr heraus brechen…

Kurtis kratzte sich am Nacken, als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Er war verwundert über ihre Reaktion. Er spürte, dass er kurz davor gewesen war ihre Mauer zu durchbrechen und vielleicht würde er es bald schaffen.

Er würde ihr aus ihren Erinnerungen raus helfen und er würde dann für sie da sein…


	13. verraten von meinen besten Freunden

**Verraten von meinen besten Freunden**

Sie hatte sich gegen die Tür gelehnt und atmete einfach nur tief ein und wieder aus.

Sie hasste es innerlich so schwach zu sein.

Beinahe wären ihre Gefühle und ihre Erinnerungen mit ihr durchgegangen. Das durfte ihr einfach nicht passieren.

Sie schloss die Augen, als die stechenden Kopfschmerzen schlimmer wurden.

Lara konnte es einfach nicht fassen, warum nur hatten Sammy und Madeleine ihm das alles verraten? Einem wild Fremden!

Sie musste die Sache klarstellen, ein für alle mal. Mit einem mal öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder und schritt dann eilig zurück zur Haupthalle. Sie war so wütend, noch nicht einmal auf ihre Freunde, sondern auf sich und das konnte sie nicht verstehen…

Alister, Zip und Sara redeten miteinander, doch Madeleine und Sammy waren nirgends zu sehen, als sie in die Haupthalle zurückkehrte.

Was ihre drei Freunde redeten, konnte sich nicht verstehen, als sie die Treppe runter stieg und im nächsten Moment, drehten die Drei sich zu ihr um.

,,…Hey, Lara, du bist schon…´´ begann Sara, doch wurde von Lara sofort unterbrochen: ,,Sammy und Madeleine, wo sind sie?´´

,,Was ist los?´´ wollte Zip wissen und ihm verging das lächeln. Ebenso wie Alister und Sara.

,,Wo sind sie?´´ wiederholte Lara und schritt auf ihre Freunde zu.

,,Sie sind in der Küche, aber was ist denn?´´ wollte Alister wissen.

Ohne ein Wort, ohne ein Zucken und ohne ein Atemzug, drehte sie sich um und ging in die Küche.

Sara, Zip und Alister tauschten verwirrte Blicke und zuckten abwechselnd mit den Schultern.

Sie konnten sich das Verhalten der Archäologin einfach nicht erklären. Zip nickte ihnen zu und die drei folgten ihrer Freundin.

,,Was habt ihr ihm alles erzählt?´´ wollte Lara wütend wissen, nachdem sie in die Küche geplatzt war.

Sammy und Madeleine waren kurz erschrocken, blickten Lara dann aber fragend an.

,,Lara…?´´ begann Madeleine und wurde von Sammy abgelöst: ,,…Was ist los?´´

,,Das fragt ihr mich?…Ich will es von euch wissen!…´´ entgegnete Lara, ,,…Habt ihr mit Kurtis geredet oder nicht?´´

Die beiden schwiegen kurz, dann ergriff Sammy das Wort: ,,…Ja, ich habe mit ihm geredet. Er wollte es eben wissen und da haben wir es ihm gesagt!´´

,,Ach? Und da erzählt ihr ihm - einem Wildfremden - auch selbstverständlich Auszüge aus meinem Leben! Findet ihr nicht, ihr hättet das zuerst mit mir besprechen sollen?´´

,,Aber ihr zwei kennt euch doch!´´ sagte Sammy wieder.

Lara schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Irrtum, ich kenne ihn kein bisschen!´´

,,Lara…´´ begann Madeleine abermals, ,,…Wir hatten nicht gedacht, das dich das so…aufregt.´´

Lara blickte die beiden fassungslos an: ,,…Doch das wusstet ihr ganz genau!…Warum…tut ihr mir das nur an?´´

,,Was meinst du?´´ wollte Madeleine wissen,

,,Ich versuche seit Wochen, das alles zu vergessen! Ich war kurz davor und jetzt, als er das alles angesprochen hat, da ist alles in mir wieder hochgekommen…ich…´´ sie brach ab und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wusste selbst nicht, wie sie ihren Satz beenden sollte.

,,Lara, du versucht es nicht zu vergessen! Du verdrängst es! Das ist was ganz anderes!…´´ sagte Sammy, ,,…Wir dachten, vielleicht könnte er dir helfen das alles hinter dir zu lassen!´´

,,Ich sage es jetzt noch mal…´´ sie sprach ganz langsam und versuchte sich dabei zu beruhigen, ,,…Ich brauche keine Hilfe! Kapiert das endlich!´´

,,Lara…´´ begann Madeleine, doch Lara schnitt ihr das Wort ab: ,,Nein!…Ihr hattet kein recht dazu! Mein Leben geht euch nichts an und ihn erst recht nicht!´´

,,Dein Leben geht uns schon etwas an! Jedenfalls musst du etwas ändern! Wir machen und verdammt große Sorgen um dich!´´ warf ihr Sammy entgegen.

,,Bin ich hier in der Psychiatrie oder was? Ich habe allmählich das Gefühl, das ihr euch alle gegen mich verschworen habt! Außerdem, du bist nicht mein Vater!´´ entgegnete Lara wütend zu Sammy. Doch schon beim aussprechen taten ihr diese Worte Leid.

Sammy war getroffen und das sah man in seinem verletzten Blick.

Diese Worte taten ihm sichtlich in der Seele weh. Immerhin liebte er Lara wie eine Tochter.

,,Ich bin vielleicht nicht dein Vater, okay, aber immerhin dein Patenonkel.´´

Lara verschränkte die Arme und schwieg.

Sie kochte innerlich, so wütend war sie, doch sie spürte auch, wie ihre Kopfschmerzen anstiegen, je mehr sie sich aufregte.

,,Ihr wollt also wissen, was in mir vorgeht?…´´ begann sie schließlich, ,,..Wollt ihr wissen, wie ich mich jetzt fühlte?…Ich fühle mich verraten!…Verraten von meinen besten und einzigen Freunden!´´

Die beiden blickten sie einfach nur an - einige Sekunden lang. Dann ergriff Madeleine das Wort: ,,Wir verstehen auch, wie du dich fühlst und es tut uns wirklich Leid, aber…´´

,,Ich weiß selbst, das es so nicht weitergehen kann und ich weiß, dass mit mir etwas nicht stimmt, aber ich will nicht, dass ihr euch da einmischt! Ich muss selbst damit klarkommen! Ich habe alles bis jetzt immer alleine geschafft!´´ entgegnete Lara.

,,Vielleicht schaffst du es diesmal aber nicht allein!…´´ warf Sammy ein, ,,…Du bist schließlich auch nur ein Mensch und wenn du nicht einsiehst, dass du Hilfe brauchst, dann…´´ er brach kurz ab, dann sah er ihr in die Augen ,,…Merkst du denn nicht, wie es dich zerstört?´´

Lara drehte den Kopf weg und schloss die Augen, sie brannten ungeheuerlich.

,,Doch das tue ich…´´ murmelte sie leise, dann fasste sie sich an die Schläfen. Ihr Kopf wollte einfach nicht mehr aufhören wehzutun und um sie herum begann sich alles zu drehen.

,,Lara?´´ fragte Madeleine, die bemerkte, das etwas nicht stimmte.

,,Hey, vielleicht, solltest du dich setzen!´´ riet Sammy ihr und kam auf sie zu, doch Lara schüttelte schwach den Kopf.

,,Was ist los mit dir?´´ wollte Madeleine wissen und fasste ihr an die Schulter.

,,…Keine Ahnung…´´ brachte Lara hervor, ,,…Es tut einfach…weh und es dreht sich alles!´´

,,Setz dich! Sonst kippst du noch um!´´ beschloss Sammy, fasste ihr an die Arme und wollte sie zu einem Stuhl am Esstisch dirigieren.

,,Lass mich los!…´´ sagte Lara und streifte seine Hände weg, drehte sich um und verließ sie Küche…

Draußen auf dem Flur standen - oh Wunder - Sara, Zip und Alister. Sie hatten offenbar gelauscht.

Lara warf ihnen einen, nicht gerade freundlichen, Blick zu.

Mit einer Hand fuhr sie beim gehen über die Wand, um nicht umzukippen, und setzte ihren Weg fort.

_…Verdammt! Warum ist mir so?…Was ist los mit mir?…_

Sara, Zip und Alister, wollten ihr folgen oder etwas sagen, doch Madeleines Stimme hielt sie auf.

,,Lara! Warte doch!´´ sie kam ebenfalls gerade aus der Küche und Sammy folgte ihr, doch Lara war schon um die Ecke.

,,Was war denn los?´´ wollte Zip wissen und Sammy und Madeleine drehten sich zu den Dreien um.

,,Ihr habt es Kurtis erzählt, oder? Das wovon wir gesprochen haben.´´ meinte Sara, denn alle fünf hatten morgens besprochen Kurtis in alles einzuweihen.

Madeleine nickte und Sammy antwortete: ,,Ja wir haben ihm erzählt, was mit ihr los ist. Deswegen, war sie jetzt so sauer!´´

,,Tja, irgendwie kann man das verstehen! Wer wäre nicht sauer?´´ warf Zip in die Runde.

,,Ich hoffe nur, es geht ihr gut!´´ warf Madeleine ein.

,,Wieso?´´ wollte Alister wissen.

,,Sie hat wieder Kopfschmerzen, oder?´´ vermutete Sara.

,,Ja woher weißt du das?´´ entgegnete Madeleine.

,,Das hat sie am Tag meiner Ankunft auch gehabt und man sieht es ihr an!…´´ antwortete Sara und stellte gleich noch mal eine Frage, ,,….Woher kommen ihre Kopfschmerzen nur?´´

,,Vielleicht hat sie zu viel Stress oder etwas beschäftigt sie.´´ entgegnete Alister.

,,Ich glaub´, bei ihr trifft beides zu. Das ist dann wohl auch der Grund dafür, dass sie in der letzten Zeit so…´´ Zip brauchte einen Moment, um die richtigen Worte zu finden, ,,…genervt und kratzbürstig ist!´´

,,Auf jedem Fall kann es so nicht weiter gehen! Sie macht sich selbst fertig!´´ murmelte Sammy.

,,Ja, sie gibt sich eben an allem die Schuld und fühlt sich verantwortlich!´´ sagte Madeleine daraufhin.

,,Mein Gott das kann doch alles nicht so kompliziert sein!´´ warf Zip dazwischen.

,,Doch, so ist es aber. Seit Ägypten, seit Chases Tot und seit Paris und Prag. Das alles hat sie aus dem Ruder geworfen! Es hat alles in ihr drin zusammenbrechen lassen, wie ich es gesehen habe!´´ sagte Sara und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen.

,,Wie meinst du das?´´ wollte Alister wissen und offenbar auch die anderen.

,,Ich hatte damals eine Vision, kurz nach Chases Tod, als wir von Russland nach Hause kamen. Ich sah Lara und Chase darin. Sie sagte, das sie nicht wüsste, was aus ihr würde, wenn er stirbt und dann sah ich seinen Tot und dann sah ich Lara mit nichts in ihrem innern. Sie ist vollkommen leer, in eisige schwärze gehüllt.´´ erklärte Sara.

,,Warum hast du nichts erzählt?´´ hinterfragte Sammy.

Sara hob die Schultern: ,,…Ich weiß es nicht. Ich wollte es wohl nicht wahr haben und jetzt mache ich mir selbst Vorwürfe. Hätte ich damals richtig reagiert, wäre jetzt nicht diese Leere in ihr…Ihr könnt jetzt noch so aufmunternde Sprüche klopfen, doch eins weiß ich: Ich habe meine beste Freundin im Stich gelassen!´´

Lara schaffte es in ihr Zimmer und sie schaffte es gerade noch zur Couch, als die Schmerzen, so unerträglich wurden und sie sich hinlegen musste. Sie kniff die Augen fest zusammen und hielt die Hände an die Stirn.

…_Beruhige dich, Lara__…__Gott, das tut so weh!__…__Atmen, einfach nur Atmen!__…_

Sie fühlte sich müde und völlig erschöpft, sodass sie bald in den erholenden Schlaf sank…

Allerdings war er eher unruhig.

Die Schmerzen ließen nicht nach. Unzählige male drehte sie sich um, bis sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte.

Erschrocken schreckte sie hoch und blickte ihr Gegenüber an.

Es war Sara.

,,Hey, hey, alles in Ordnung!´´ wollte die Polizistin wissen und strich ihrer Freundin die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Lara hatte sich auf die Arme gestützt und aufgesetzt. Sie war überrascht, dass sie nichts geträumt hat, war sich aber sicher, dass sie noch nicht allzu lange geschlafen hatte.

Sie blickte kurz auf die Uhr - 16:44 Uhr.

Leicht nickte sie, auf Saras Frage antwortend.

,,Geht es dir gut?´´ fragte Sara und musterte die Archäologin, die daraufhin nur leicht mit den Schultern zuckte.

Langsam winkelte Lara die Füße an, um sie an Sara vorbei zu führen und stellte sie dann auf dem Boden ab.

Lara machte Anstalt aufzustehen, doch Sara hielt sie an der Schulter zurück: ,,Lara!…Was ist los?´´

,,Ich weiß nicht, ich…hab Kopfschmerzen.´´ murmelte Lara leise.

Besorgt fasste Sara ihr an die Stirn: ,,…Vielleicht solltest du dich ein wenig ausruhen!´´

,,Es geht schon…Warum bist du hergekommen?´´ wollte Lara wissen.

,,Em…Kurtis wollte sich das Kästchen ansehen und wir dachten, dass interessiert dich auch, aber…´´

,,Ist schon okay, Sara!´´ entgegnete Lara und stand auf. Sie verließ ihr Zimmer und Sara folgte ihr schweigend….


	14. Das Kästchen

**Das Kästchen**

Langsam stiegen die beiden Frauen die Treppe hinab.

Zip, Alister, Sammy, Madeleine und Kurtis waren bereits in der Haupthalle und sahen ihnen entgegen.

Kurtis schien es wohl schon viel besser zu gehen, was wiederum an seinen Fähigkeiten liegen musste, wie Lara vermutete.

Als sie auf die anderen zuging, sah sie auf die Wanduhr. 17:46 Uhr.

Dann hatten sie die Sitzecke erreicht.

Lara wurde einfach nur schweigend von den anderen angesehen.

Ebenfalls schweigend bückte sie sich und zückte das schwarze Kästchen aus ihrem Rucksack, der neben der Couch stand. Dann reichte sie es Kurtis.

,,Danke!´´ er nahm es entgegen und bemerkte aber, dass es ihr wohl nicht gut ging.

,,Wie wollt ihr es ohne Schlüssel öffnen? Es zerschießen?´´ fragte Zip.

,,Es besteht doch nur aus Holz! Da reicht auch ein Werkzeug!´´ warf ihm Alister entgegen.

,,Wir brauchen keins von beidem!´´ unterbrach Kurtis und konzentrierte sich auf die Schachtel in seinen Händen.

Durch seine Gedanken bewegte er die Teilchen in dem kleinen Schloss.

Interessiert und neugierig blickten ihn die anderen an.

Dann ertönte ein leises Klicken und auf Kurtis´ Gesicht entstand ein Lächeln.

,,Beeindruckend!´´ murmelte Alister, der Kurtis´ Fähigkeiten noch nie erlebt hatte. Zip, Sammy und Madeleine teilten sein Empfinden.

,,…Dann wollen wir mal sehen, was da drin ist!´´ sagte Kurtis zu den anderen und setzt sich auf das Sofa.

,,Würd´ ja lachen, wenn´s leer ist!´´ bemerkte Zip scherzend und nahm neben ihm Platz.

,,Ich glaube, das fand jetzt niemand lustig!´´ entgegnete Alister und tat es ihm gleich.

Sammy und Madeleine ließen sich auf den beiden Sesseln nieder und Lara und Sara setzten sich den drei Männern gegenüber.

Langsam öffnete Kurtis das Kästchen und weitete seine Augen. Jetzt wusste er endlich warum es so leicht war. Er reichte es an Lara weiter.

Sie nahm die Schachtel entgegen und blickte hinein.

Dann zog sie den Inhalt heraus.

,,Was ist das?´´ wollte Sammy wissen, genau wie jeder andere.

,,Ein Zettel?´´ fragte Sara und begutachtete das Objekt in Laras Hand.

Lara nickte und rollte das zusammengerollte Papier auseinander, nachdem sie die Schnur abgemacht hatte, die es zusammenhielt.

Eigentlich war sie in so einem Moment immer angespannt und aufgeregt und sie hatte immer dazu geneigt kribbelig zu werden, doch jetzt, spürte sie nichts der gleichen.

Sie sah sich die Schrift an, dann ergriff sie das Wort: ,,…Ich glaube es ist in deutscher Sprache verfasst! Ich kann es nicht lesen!´´

,,Zeig mal!´´ forderte Kurtis und nahm das Papier wieder entgegen, ,,…Du kannst kein Deutsch?´´

,,Gerade mal so viel, das es fürs überleben reicht, aber mit einem schrecklichen Akzent.´´ antwortete Lara.

Kurtis lächelte ihr entgegen und sah sich dann das Papier an: ,,…Es ist in altdeutsch geschrieben und ich bin sicher, dass ich es übersetzen kann!´´

,,Du sprichst deutsch?´´ wollte Alister wissen.

Kurtis nickte: ,,Ja, ich bin in Deutschland auf einer Burg der Lux Veritatis aufgewachsen.´´

,,Was steht da?´´ fragte Lara.

,,…Gen Norden zieht das einsame Herz…´´ begann er langsam, ,,…Versteckt ist´s gut, durch eisernen Schmerz…Zu finden, was zu finden sucht…Gelingt, durch großen Mut…Zu den nördlichen Landen gehen…wo Felsen, eisige Kälte und starke Winde wehen…Die Felsen betrachte alle dir…einer ist von großem Interesse hier…

Dann blickte er wieder in die Runde und dann zu Lara: ,,…Was soll das denn heißen?´´

,,Das würd ich aber auch gerne wissen und vor allem: Was will denn die Cabal oder Damian van Eckhardt mit einem Gedicht?´´ hinterfragte Sara.

,,Tja wenn wir wüssten wie bekloppte Psychopathen denken, dann wüssten wir das!´´ bemerkte Zip.

,,Ich glaube das fand schon wieder niemand lustig!´´ sagte Alister zu ihm.

,,Woher willst du das wissen?´´ fragte ihn Zip.

Alister zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

,,Müsst ihr zwei denn immer streiten?´´ mischte Sammy dazwischen.

Lara dachte angestrengt nach, so gut es eben ging, wegen der Kopfschmerzen und ignorierte das Gespräch der anderen.

…Zu den nördlichen Landen gehen…eisige Kälte und starke Winde… Felsen …Norden …Norden! …Natürlich!…

,,Es ist ein Rätsel!´´ sagte sie dann.

,,Bist du dir sicher? So wie das aussieht kann es auch eine Seite aus einem Buch sein!´´ entgegnete Zip.

,,Ja, es muss ein Rätsel sein. Warum sollte es denn sonst versteckt worden sein?…Es weißt bestimmt auf etwas hin!…´´ meinte Kurtis und fügte dann hinzu, ,,…Dort steht noch eine Zahlenreihe!´´

,,Naja und was bedeutet es?´´ wollte Zip dann wissen.

,,Du könntest auch mal nachdenken!´´ sagte Lara ausdruckslos.

,,Ja schon, aber diese Rätsel Sachen sind einfach nichts für mich. Das ist eben deine Stärke!´´ ´sprach er und kratzte sich verlegen am Nacken.

,,Okay, was haben wir?…´´ begann Lara, ,,…Norden. Dann die Kälte, Felsen, Wind…´´ sie blickte zu Kurtis, ,,…Was ist mit der Zahlenreihe? Könnten das vielleicht Koordinaten sein?´´

Kurtis sah sich das Schriftstück an: ,,…Vielleicht. Das müssen wir raus finden!´´

,,Also das ist dann meine stärke!…´´ machte Zip und stand auf, ,,…Ich jag die Dinger gleich durch den PC…´´ er nahm es von Kurtis entgegen, ,,…einen Moment bitte!´´

Lara nickte nachdenklich, als Zip in den Computerraum ging.

,,Tja und jetzt?…´´ fragte Sara Lara, ,,…vermutet ihr, das dort etwas versteckt wurde?´´

,,Kann sein. Man müsste sich dort mal umschauen.´´ antwortete Kurtis und sah Lara dabei an.

…_Woww…sie sieht echt nicht gut aus…_

,,Wenn du einen Ausflug machen willst, dann bitte! Ich halte niemanden zurück!´´ sagte die Archäologin.

,,Heißt das, du interessierst dich nicht dafür, oder willst du nur nicht frieren?´´ fragte Kurtis mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

,,Doch, aber diese Spur ist viel zu klein, als das man ihr nachgehen könnte! Von mir aus können Damian uns seine Freunde diesen Papierfetzen haben, dann lassen sie uns vielleicht in Ruhe!´´

,,Lara? Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?´´ fragte Sara leise.

,,Ja, was, wenn doch mehr an der Sache dran ist, als es den Anschein hat?´´ warf Alister ein.

,,Nach was willst du denn suchen? Wir wissen doch überhaupt nichts!´´ entgegnete Lara lustlos.

,,Immerhin haben es die Lux Veritatis versteckt! Wann und wo, wissen wir zwar nicht, aber ich kenne ihre Methoden!´´ sagte Kurtis.

,,Und wieso brauchst du mich dann dazu? Ich wäre dir sowieso keine Hilfe!´´ warf ihm Lara entgegen. ,,Na, du machst das schon Ewig! Außerdem finde ich es besser, wenn wir versuchen herauszufinden, was die Cabal vor hat, anstatt hier zu sitzen und auf deren Angriff zu warten!´´ antwortete Kurtis ihr.

,,Ich finde allerdings, das Kurtis recht hat!´´ räumte Sara ein.

Lara sagte nichts.

Sie war wie hin und her gerissen. Schon wieder ein neues Abenteuer?

Nein!

Sie hatte sich geschworen, dass sie damit aufhören würde. Sie wollte nicht noch mehr Leid über die Menschen und ihre eigenen Freunde bringen. Davon hatte sie ein für alle mal genug.

Sie hatte ihr altes Leben aufgegeben und so sollte es gefälligst auch bleiben.

,,Hey, Kleine?…´´

Sie blickte hoch. Es war Sammy, der nach ihr gerufen hatte.

,,Was ist?´´ fragte sie.

,,Hast du überhaupt zugehört?´´ fragte er dann.

,,Tut mir Leid, ich war kurz abgelenkt. Um was ging es?´´ antwortete sie und bemerkte jetzt erst, das Zip wieder zurückgekommen war.

Zip sagte dann: ,,Also, wie schon gesagt, die Zahlen sind wirklich Koordinaten und sie zeigen auf eine Region in Norwegen hin. Ziemlich kalt und ziemlich verschneit dort oben. Wird sicher ungemütlich!´´

,,Na? Was sagst du?´´ fragte Sara.

Lara schüttelte den Kopf: ,,…Nein!…Ich habe ein für alle mal damit aufgehört!´´

,,Aber, Lara…?´´ entfuhr es aus Madeleine.

,,Hey, `Tschuldige, wenn ich das so sagen muss, Süße, aber du hast wahrscheinlich wieder mal keine Wahl!´´ sagte Zip.

,,Er hat recht! Außerdem sieht dir das überhaupt nicht ähnlich!´´ merkte Alister an.

,,Lara, überleg es dir!´´ riet ihr Kurtis.

,,Nein! Da gibt es nichts zu überlegen! Ich werde dieser Sache nicht nachgehen. Wozu denn auch?´´

,,Herrgott, du bist so unglaublich stur!…´´ entgegnete Kurtis, ,,…Du willst wissen, wozu? Na vielleicht um deine eigene Haut und die deiner Freunde zu retten. Oder sind sie dir egal?´´

Sauer funkelte sie ihn an: ,,…Nein sie sind mir nicht egal!…´´ doch sie wurde sofort wieder von Kurtis unterbrochen: ,,Dann unternimm etwas, um Himmels willen! Wenn wir wissen, was die vorhaben, dann haben wir eine Chance zu überleben, anstatt hier auf dem Präsentierteller zu sitzen!´´

,,Ich kann das nicht! Nicht mehr!…´´ begann sie, ,,…Das kannst du nicht verstehen!´´

,,Dann erklär´s uns. Vielleicht verstehen wir es ja dann!…´´ entgegnete er, ,,...Was passt dir denn nicht?´´

,,Kurtis bitte lass es!´´ erwiderte sie scharf, als sie merkte, das er wieder auf sie eindrang.

,,Lara, wir können das nur schaffen mit deiner Hilfe! Du hast schon so viel erlebt und hast die meiste Erfahrung…´´

,,Hab ich dir nicht eben gesagt, dass du das lassen sollst?´´ wiederholte Lara gereizt.

,,Was soll ich denn lassen? Ich rede nur mit dir, aber anscheinend erträgst du noch nicht einmal das mehr!´´

,,Bitte lass diese Anspielungen, Kurtis!´´ entgegnete Lara und spürte, wie sie sich aufregte.

,,Hör zu, wir gehen nach Norwegen und du wirst uns begleiten!´´ sagte er und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Lara blickte einfach nur zurück: ,,Nein!´´

Ruckartig stand sie auf und ging zur Treppe.

,,Hey!…´´ begann Kurtis und folgte ihr, ,,…warte Red!´´

Sie stockte erneut, wie sie es schon mittags getan hatte und schloss kurz die Augen.

Ihre Freunde waren ebenfalls verwundert, als sie diesen Namen hörten.

,,Ich habe dir gesagt, das du mich nicht so nennen sollst!´´ fuhr sie herum und fauchte ihn an.

,,Du braucht nicht davor wegzulaufen! Wir…´´

,,Ich laufe vor nichts weg!´´ verteidigte sie sich.

,,Doch, du hättest es gerade wieder getan! Aber das ist nicht die Lösung. Man muss sich seinen Problemen und Ängsten stellen!´´

,,Macht es dir und meinen Freunden etwa spaß den Hobby-Psychologen zu spielen? Sag schon, wie lautet deine Diagnose?´´ fragte sie vorlaut.

Langsam wurde auch Kurtis wütend.

Er hasste es immer gegen eine Mauer zu prallen und sagte dann: ,,…Wenn du mich fragst, im Moment bist du eine kleine, verwöhnte, verbitterte, vorlaute Göre, die sie nicht mehr alle hat!…Sorry, wenn ich das so sagen muss, aber es ist die Wahrheit…´´ er hielt kurz inne, ,,…Dann sehe ich über all deine Probleme hinweg und erkenne eine wunderschöne, kluge, junge Frau, die das Leben liebt und über ihre Schatten springt. Sag mir: Was ist aus dieser Frau geworden?´´

,,Sie ist tot.´´ entgegnete Lara kalt.

,,Lara ich weiß, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht. Ich habe es gesehen und gefühlt, aber denk bitte mal nach! Wenn wir angegriffen werden…Die haben leichtes Spiel mit dir!´´

,,Das werden wir ja dann sehen!…Halt dich in Zukunft bitte aus meinem Leben und aus meinem Kopf raus, okay? Der macht mir schon genug Schwierigkeiten! Und wenn du deine Fähigkeiten noch mal bei mir anwendest, dann…´´

,,Ja?…Was ist dann?…Red!´´

Lara war so unermesslich wütend. Sie holte mit der Hand aus, doch Kurtis blockte ihren Schlag rechtzeitig ab und packte ihr Handgelenk.

,,Wir wollen mir doch nicht wieder eine Ohrfeige verpassen, oder Red?´´ sagte er dann und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

,,Ich hasse dich!´´ entgegnete sie und riss sich los, dann drehte sie sich um und stieg die Treppen hinauf.

Kurtis und die anderen sahen ihr nach, doch bald war sie verschwunden.

Gelangweilt griff Kurtis in seine Hosentasche, griff nach seinen Zigaretten und zündetet sich eine an. Er stieß den Rauch seines ersten Zuges aus, als er sich wieder zu den anderen umdrehte.

,,Tja…die hat gesessen!´´ sagte er dann, auf Laras letzte Bemerkung hinweisend.

,,Sie hat es bestimmt nicht so gemeint.´´ entgegnete Madeleine.

Fragend blickte Kurtis die Engländerin an.

,,Vielleicht hättest du sie nicht so reizen sollen.´´ meinte Zip.

,,Ich habe sie nicht gereizt. Ich hab ihr lediglich die Meinung gesagt. Is´ nicht mein Problem, wenn sie´s nicht verträgt.´´ sagte Kurtis und zog erneut an seiner Kippe.

,,Was machen wir jetzt?´´ fragte Sammy in die Runde.

,,Ich weiß nicht, was ihr macht, aber ich werde mich da in Norwegen mal umsehen!´´ antwortete Kurtis.

,,Alleine?´´ hinterfragte Alister.

Kurtis nickte leicht: ,,…Lady Croft ist sich ja anscheinend zu fein dazu!´´

,,Das ist nicht wahr…´´ begann Sara und stand ebenfalls auf, ,,…Sie ist im Moment nur etwas durcheinander. Gib ihr etwas Zeit, dann wird das schon wieder.´´

,,Ja das habe ich gemerkt! Fakt ist: Wir haben keine Zeit!´´ warf Kurtis der Polizistin entgegen.

,,Wie wollen Sie denn nach Norwegen kommen?´´ wollte Madeleine wissen

,,Mein Motorrad hat mich schon überall hingebracht!´´ antwortete er.

,,Das ist aber sehr weit!´´ sagte Alister nachdenkend.

,,Ja, drum sollte ich am besten gleich aufbrechen, aber ihr werdet von mir hören, wenn ich angekommen bin!´´ entgegnete Kurtis und wollte seine Sachen holen, die noch im Gästezimmer standen.

,,Moment! Jetzt?´´ fragte Zip.

,,Ja, klar, wann denn sonst? Nächstes Jahr?´´ warf Kurtis ihm entgegen.

,,Wäre es nicht sinnvoller, sich noch einige Informationen zu verschaffen? So hat es Lara immer getan.´´ warf Alister ein.

,,Wie?…Meint ihr über Norwegen und eventuell auch über unsere Gegner?´´ hinterfragte Kurtis.

Zip nickte: ,,Ja, wir könnten versuchen etwas herauszufinden und vielleicht haben wir ja erfolg.´´

,,Schaden kann es ja nicht. Also von mir aus. Dann breche ich erst morgen früh auf!´´ entgegnete Kurtis schließlich.

,,Gut…´´ begann Zip und stand auf, ,,…ich werde mir dann mal den PC vorknöpfen und Alister…´´ ,,…ich gehe in die Bibliothek. Mal sehen wer als erstes fündig wird!´´ beendete Alister den Satz seines Freundes.

,,Okay, Sucht einfach, nach Cabal, Lux Veritatis, diesem Damian van Eckhardt und alles, was ihr über die Region in Norwegen findet!´´ sagte Sara dann.

Zip und Alister nickten, dann verschwand Zip im Computerraum, hinter der Glasscheibe und Alister ging den Flur, rechts neben der Treppe, entlang.

,,Gut, dann werde ich Tee machen und ein paar Brote!´´ beschloss Madeleine und machte sich auf den Weg zur Küche.

,,Ich helfe dir!´´ sagte Sammy und folgte ihr.

Sara seufzte und dachte daran, dass sie vielleicht zu ihrer Freundin gehen sollte, doch Kurtis sprach zu ihr: ,,Hey, Sara, em…ich will jetzt nicht aufdringlich wirken, aber…du scheinst Lara doch gut zu kennen! Wie kann ich sie von dieser Sache überzeugen?´´

,,Ja, ich kenne Lara schon lange und ich weiß, dass sie nur das tut, was sie will…Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, aber sie hat sich stark verändert...´´

,,Wieso?…´´ begann Kurtis abermals, ,,…ich meine, ja, sie hat einiges durchgemacht und viele geliebte Menschen verloren, aber warum verhält sie sich erst jetzt so?´´

,,Das kann ich dir nicht beantworten, ich bin leider keine Psychologin…´´ antwortete Sara, ,,…Sie hatte sich bis jetzt immer unter Kontrolle, doch jetzt scheint es, als wäre sie in ein tiefes Loch gestürzt und ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihr da raus helfen kann!´´

,,Hm…Heute Mittag, wäre ich fast zu ihr durchgedrungen, doch sie ist zurückgewichen. Vielleicht sollte ich noch einmal mit ihr reden!´´

,,Das wäre sogar nicht schlecht…Hey, kann es sein, das es dir um mehr, als nur die Sache mit den Cabal geht?´´ wollte Sara grinsend wissen.

,,Hä?…Also ich meine…em…´´ stammelte Kurtis und suchte nach einer Antwort.

,,Schon okay!…´´ unterbrach Sara, ,,…Du magst sie, oder?´´

Kurtis zog erneut an seiner Zigarette, die schon fast am Filter glühte: ,,Naja…eh…ich meine ja. Ich mag sie, sehr sogar!´´

Sara lächelte: ,,..Geh hin und rede mit ihr, aber lass diesmal nicht locker! Sie muss endlich ihre Probleme überwinden und mit jemandem darüber reden!´´

Kurtis nickte leicht.

Sara zwinkert ihm kurz zu und ging dann zu Zip, um ihm zu helfen. Sie würde außerdem dafür Sorgen, dass niemand nach oben ging und sie hoffte, dass Lara diesmal ihre Mauer endlich einreißen würde…


	15. kaum Zeit gehabt, um zu trauern

**Kaum Zeit gehabt****…****um zu trauern**

Sie kam gerade aus dem Badezimmer und trug, nach ihrer Dusche, nur Unterwäsche und einen weißen, dünnen, knielangen Bademantel.

Ihre rotbraunen, langen Haare waren noch feucht und wellten sich über ihren Rücken.

Sie verschränkte die Arme und trat vor die große Glastür in ihrem Schlafzimmer, durch die man auf den Balkon gelangen konnte. Es war noch sonnig draußen, obwohl die Sonne schon fast komplett im Süden stand und den Himmel allmählich in orange-rötliche Töne tauchten.

Doch trotz der Hitzewelle, um diese Jahreszeit, fröstelte die Archäologin.

Innerlich.

Dennoch genoss sie die Stille um sich herum, bis sie plötzlich durch ein Klopfen an ihrer Zimmertür unterbrochen wurde.

Sie rollte mit den Augen, rührte sich aber nicht.

,,Lara?…´´ Kurtis klopfe abermals, ,,…Ich weiß, dass du da drin bist! Mach bitte auf! Ich muss mit dir reden!´´

,,Kurtis, ich will jetzt nicht mit dir reden!´´ rief sie und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.

,,Lara, mach auf, bitte!´´ beharrte er.

,,Nein! Lass mich bitte in Ruhe!´´

,,Lara, du weißt, dass mich verschlossene Türen nicht aufhalten können!´´

Lara atmete tief durch uns schloss die Augen: ,,Geh weg!´´

Plötzlich hörte sie ein Knacken und dann öffnete sich ihre Tür, ohne das jemand Hand daran anlegte und Kurtis trat ein.

Abrupt drehte sie sich um und blickte ihn finster an: ,,Mann bist du hartnäckig! Was soll das?´´

,,Du wolltest ja nicht aufmachen, also hab ich meine Fähigkeiten genutzt! Und ich bin nicht halb so hartnäckig wie du, glaub mir!´´ sagte er und schloss die Tür wieder, ohne sie anzurühren.

Lara drehte den Kopf zur Seite und schüttelte den Kopf.

Dann seufzte sie: ,,…Was willst du?´´

,,Ich will mit dir reden!´´

,,Über was?´´

,,Komm schon, das weißt du ganz genau!´´ entgegnete er und blickte sie dabei an.

Sie schwieg und starrte ihm entgegen.

Lara wollte ihn einfach nur in Grund und Boden starren.

Kurtis hatte sich parat gelegt, was er zu ihr sagen wollte, doch durch ihren Blick hat sich wieder alles verflüchtigt. Er wollte, dass sie endlich über ihre Probleme redet und er würde diesmal nicht nachgeben, auch wenn er improvisieren musste.

,,Du hast ein ernstes Problem, Lara…´´ begann er und hielt ihrem Blick stand, ,,…Ich weiß zwar nicht welches, doch ich hoffe, dass du es mir verrätst!´´

,,Ha…´´ machte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, ,,…Wieso sollte ich das tun?´´

Er zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,…Vielleicht, weil ich der Einzige bin, der dich verstehen würde. Und das weißt du!´´

,,Ach, das glaubst du?…Wieso willst gerade du mich verstehen? Du kennst mich ja kaum!´´

,,Ich kenne dich, glaub mir das…´´ entgegnete er, ,,…und du verlierst dich selbst, wenn du nicht über deine Probleme redest!´´

,,Mal angenommen ich habe ein…´´ Lara musste sich dazu durchringen dieses eine Wort auszusprechen, ,,…Problem…Warum sollte ich das hier und jetzt mit dir besprechen, obwohl meine beste Freundin unten ist?´´

,,Ganz einfach: Du erträgst es nicht ihr oder den anderen in die Augen zu sehen!´´ sagte er zu ihr.

,,Das weißt du?´´

,,Ja, denn ich kann es sehr deutlich in deinen Augen erkennen!…´´ entgegnete er und sie blickte daraufhin weg, was ihm seine Vermutung bestätigte, ,,…du hast Angst!´´

Ruckartig blickte sie ihn wieder an.

,,Du hast Angst, das alles in dir zusammenbrechen könnte und du an den Worten erstickst, wenn du sie laut aussprichst!´´ sagte er dann.

Sie schwieg weiterhin, doch sah ihn verwirrt an. Genau diese Gedanken waren ihr durch den Kopf gegangen.

Woher konnte er das wissen?

,,Lara…´´ er trat zu ihr hin und sprach dann weiter, ,,…so schwer es dir auch fällt, rede mit mir!…Es ist nicht gesund für dich, wenn du alles in dich hineinfrisst!´´

Lara schwieg weiter, wendete den Blick ab und starrte auf den Boden.

Kurtis blickte sie einen Moment lang an, dann fiel sein Blick auf eine Fotografie, die schräg hinter ihr auf einem Beistelltisch stand.

Er ging zwei Schritte darauf zu und nahm die Fotografie in die Hand.

Lara war darauf zu sehen, in den Armen eines blonden Mannes. Beide lächelten und sahen glücklich aus.

,,…Du hast ihn sehr geliebt, nicht wahr?´´

Fragend blickte Lara ihn an und drehte sich dabei zu ihm.

Kurtis hielt ihr die Fotografie hin.

Lara kam näher und nahm sie entgegen. Eine ganze Weile blickte sie das Foto an und das war Antwort genug für Kurtis.

In ihrem Blick konnte er erkennen, dass sie einsah, das sie reden musste.

,,Lara…´´ begann Kurtis dann leise.

Sie schreckte innerlich zusammen und blickte zu ihm hoch.

,,…willst du mir denn gar nichts erzählen?´´ fragte er leise.

Lara stellte die Fotografie wieder an ihren Platz.

,,…Ich…´´ begann sie leise, was Kurtis wunderte, ,,…Ich weiß nicht wie…´´

Sanft drückte er ihr Kinn hoch, dass sie ihm wieder in die Augen blickte: ,,Sag mir einfach, was sich in dir anstaut!…Sag mir wovor du Angst hast!´´

Lara zögerte einen Moment: ,,…Ich…will einfach niemanden mehr verlieren!´´

,,Deswegen ziehst du dich zurück?´´

,,Das kannst du nicht verstehen, Kurtis!´´

,,Erklär´s mir!´´ forderte er sanft.

,,Ich bringe jedem Unglück den ich liebe und alle, die mir etwas bedeuten, die sterben!´´ antwortet sie und spürte, wie ihre Augen anfingen zu brennen.

Kurtis schüttelte den Kopf: ,,…Das ist Unsinn, Lara. So etwas darfst du nicht denken! Du bist weder ein Unglücksbringer, noch hast du Schuld daran, wenn jemand stirbt!´´

Lara feuchtete ihre Lippen an: ,,Da bist du dir so sicher?…Sag das doch mal meiner Mutter. Sie würde heute noch leben, wenn ich nicht wäre!…Oder sag es meinem Vater, der mir einfach nicht verzeihen konnte, als Mutter gestorben war. Er ist daran ebenfalls zu Grunde gegangen!…´´ Lara unterdrückte die Tränen, die ihre Augen feucht werden ließen, ,,…Sag es all meinen Freunden, die während meinen Abenteuern gestorben sind! Sag es meinem Mentor von Croy oder…sag es Chase, der mir mehr bedeutet hat, als mein eigenes Leben!…´´

,,Ich weiß, wie es ist, wenn man jemanden verliert, den man über alles liebt, Lara. Es ist nicht deine Schuld gewesen, auch wenn du das glaubst!…´´ sagte Kurtis und legte ihr einen Arm auf die Schulter, ,,...Man kann nicht ahnen, in welche Bahnen das Schicksal einen lenkt!…´´

Lara schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Alle Menschen, die mir etwas bedeuten, die streben! Am Schluss bin ich immer allein. Ich habe niemanden mehr…´´

,,Du hast noch deine Freunde da unten, sie werden immer zu dir halten! Und ich doch auch!´´

Lara blickte zur Seite, als eine Träne ihre Wange hinunter lief.

,,Lara…´´ begann er sanft und wischte ihr die Träne weg, ,,...Ich bewundere dich! Du verlierst Menschen, die du liebst, du stirbst beinahe in Ägypten, dann wirst du von der Polizei verfolgt, wegen Mordes an deinem Mentor, obwohl du völlig unschuldig bist. Die Cabal hatte dich gejagt und jetzt verfolgen sie uns wieder!..´´ er machte eine kleine Pause, ,,…Ich wüsste nicht, ob ich all das durch gestanden hätte!…Es war sicher schwer für dich…´´

,,…Das ist es immer noch. Ich kann das alles einfach nicht vergessen, Kurtis…´´ entgegnete sie dann leise, ,,…Ich habe versucht, es zu verdrängen, aber…es gelingt mir nicht…Ich kann nicht mehr so weitermachen…´´

,,…Du wirst es schaffen, alles zu verarbeiten, Lara…´´ er sah ihr dabei fest in die Augen, ,,…Ich kann dir helfen, wenn du es zulässt!´´

Einige Sekunden schwieg sie und blickte ihn an, dann nickte sie leicht.

Er schenke ihr ein schwaches lächeln: ,,…Du wirst es schaffen, alles hinter dir zu lassen! Du musst nur anfangen zu reden!´´

,,Es…´´ begann sie mit zitternder Stimme und blickte den Boden an, ,,…Es ist nur so viel passiert in der letzten Zeit! Ich…ich hatte kaum Zeit gehabt…´´ sie brach ab und schloss die Augen, als die Tränen sie zu übermannen drohten.

Kurtis blickte sie an und er wusste wie sie sich fühlte.

Verloren.

Alleine.

Haltlos.

,,…um zu trauern?´´ wollte er dann wissen.

Sie hob den Kopf und blickte ihn an. Ihre Augen waren feucht und Kurtis merkte, dass sie einfach jemanden brauchte, der ihr Halt gab.

,,Komm her…´´ flüsterte er sanft und nahm sie in den Arm, als Lara etliche Tränen übers Gesicht liefen, ,,…dann trauerst du eben jetzt!´´

,,…Bitte…lass mich nicht los!…Es…tut mir Leid…´´ stammelte sie schluchzend, als sie vollends in Tränen ausbrach.

,,…Schhh…ist schon gut! Du brauchst dich nicht zu schämen! Lass einfach alles raus…Dann geht es dir besser…´´ tröstete er sie.

Lara weinte heftig und krallte sich in sein Shirt.

Sie weinte sich all das von der Seele, was sich in den letzten Monaten in ihr angesammelt hatte. Sie fühlte sich so leer, alleine und verloren. Sie konnte es einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten. Doch genauso geborgen fühlte sie sich auch in diesem Moment, als er sie festhielt.

Ihre Tränen tränkten sein Shirt, doch das war ihm egal.

Kurtis hielt sie einfach nur fest und strich ihr sanft über den Kopf und den Rücken. Er wollte sie jetzt nicht loslassen und er wollte all ihren Schmerz und ihre Trauer nur zu gerne auf sich nehmen. Er war sichtlich gerührt und eine Träne lief auch ihm über seine Wange.

Sie tat ihm unendlich Leid und er war sich seinen Gefühlen nie so sicher, wie jetzt gewesen.

…_Lara, ich liebe dich!__…_

Doch er würde diese Worte niemals über die Lippen bringen…


	16. Aufbruch

**Aufbruch**

Es war noch früh am morgen, als Lara die Augen aufschlug.

Sie wunderte sich anfangs, dass sie auf ihrer Couch schlief.

Wie war sie denn überhaupt eingeschlafen?

Dann bemerkte sie, dass sie nicht alleine war.

Starke Arme hielten sie fest und Lara erschrak kurz. Sie lag in Kurtis´ Armen und er schlief noch.

Langsam richtete sie sich ein wenig auf und blickte ihn an.

Er sah niedlich aus, so wie er schlief und Lara huschte ein winziges Lächeln übers Gesicht.

Aber was würde er von ihr denken?

Sie hatte gestern Abend die Nerven verloren und sich gehen lassen. Es hat ihr sogar gut getan, sie fühlte sich sichtlich befreiter und sie musste dann wohl in seinen Armen eingeschlafen sein.

Lara erinnerte sich nur noch daran, dass sie nicht mehr losgelassen werden wollte.

Plötzlich regte er sich und schlug die Augen auf. Sein noch verschlafener Blick traf den Ihren.

,,Hi…´´ flüsterte er.

,,Hi…´´ entgegnete sie.

Der letzte Abend hatte einiges zwischen ihnen verändert.

Lara ließ ihn an jedem Gedanken in ihrem Kopf teilhaben und beide sind sich näher gekommen.

,,Ich hoffe, du hast gut geschlafen!´´ sagte er dann und lächelte.

Lara nickte: ,,…Und du?´´

Kurtis nickte ebenfalls und richtete sich danach auf.

,,Was macht deine Wunde?´´ fragte sie.

,,Viel besser.´´ Er spürte ebenfalls, dass sie sich näher gekommen waren und das ließ ihn wieder lächeln.

Lara saß neben ihm und blickte verlegen in eine andere Richtung.

,,Lara…´´ begann er, ,,…ich hoffe, dir ist gestern Abend nicht unangenehm oder so!´´

,,Eigentlich nicht…´´ entgegnete sie, ,,…Es hat gut getan mit jemandem zu reden und alles raus zulassen!´´

,,Siehst du, das habe ich dir doch gesagt!…´´ er machte eine kurze Pause, ,,…Wie geht es dir?´´

Lara überlegte und zuckte dann mit den Schultern: ,,…Keine Ahnung, aber das Gewicht auf meinen Schultern ist etwas leichter geworden!´´

,,Du wirst es schaffen das Gewicht vollends von dir abzuladen!´´ sagte er dann.

Lara blickte ihn nun wieder an und schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln: ,,Danke…für alles!…´´

,,Keine Ursache.´´ entgegnete er nickend und machte Anstalt aufzustehen, doch Lara hielt ihm am Arm zurück: ,,…Kurtis?…´´ er drehte sich wieder zu ihr und sah sie an, dann sprach sie weiter: ,,…tut mir Leid, dass ich dich geschlagen habe!´´

Ein lächeln machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit: ,,Ich nehm´s dir nicht übel…´´ sie nickte, dann fuhr er fort: ,,…Wie sieht es mit Norwegen aus?…Kommst du nun mit?´´

Lara stand auf und ging zum Fenster: ,,Ich will nur, dass niemandem etwas passiert!´´

,,Wie meinst du das?´´ fragte er und folgte ihr.

,,Bei jedem meiner Abenteuer oder bei allem was ich bis jetzt erlebt habe, stirbt jemand oder wird verletzt!´´

,,Diesmal aber nicht!…´´ sagte er sich seiner sicher, ,,…Wir können alle auf uns aufpassen und wissen, was uns erwartet! Nur du kannst dich nicht, bis in alle Ewigkeit hier verstecken, weil du Angst hast es könnte etwas passieren!…Der erste Schritt, wieder zu dir selbst zu finden und alles zu vergessen, ist dann getan, wenn du mich und deine Freunde begleitest! Wenn wir zusammenarbeiten, könnten wir schon bald alles überstanden haben!´´

Lara zögerte mehrere Sekunden, dann sah sie ein, dass er recht hatte und nickte. Sie würde nicht mehr länger in ihrer Isolation leben. Sie musste endlich raus…

Sie stiegen gerade die Treppe zur Haupthalle herunter.

Ihre Freunde, waren schon alle dort versammelt und hatten Reisetaschen an der Sitzecke abgestellt. Neugierig drehten Zip, Alister, Sammy, Madeleine und Sara den Kopf zu Lara und Kurtis.

Lara wartete, bis sie zu ihnen gegangen waren, dann ergriff sie erst das Wort: ,,…Auch wenn es eine geringe Spur ist, mit Aussicht auf wenig Erfolg, werde ich euch nicht hängen lassen. Ich begeleite euch!´´

Ein grinsen entsprang auf den Gesichtern ihrer Freunde und Sara reichte ihrer Freundin ihren Rucksack.

Verwundert nahm Lara ihn entgegen: ,,Du hast ihn schon hier? Aber woher wusstest du…´´

,,Du bist Grabjägerin, Lara, das liegt dir im Blut! Ich wusste, das Kurtis dich umstimmen konnte!´´ antwortete Sara.

Lara nickte knapp: ,,Dann lasst uns aufbrechen…´´ sie wandte sich an Sammy, ,,…Wir nehmen dein Flugzeug!´´

,,Ich fliege euch!´´ entgegnete ihr Patenonkel.

,,Gut…´´ machte Lara und warf sich ihren Rucksack um die Schultern, indem sich ihre Waffen befanden, ,,...Dann lasst uns aufbrechen!´´

Die anderen nickten und taten es ihr gleich.

Lara drehte sich um und ging los.

Sie wäre froh, wenn sie die Sache bald hinter sich haben würde, doch irgend etwas sagte ihr, das sie diese Sache noch lang beschäftigen wird.

Schweigend folgten ihre Freunde ihr und waren froh, ein Stück der alten Lara wiederzuhaben…


	17. Die nörlichen Lande

**Die nördlichen Lande**

Schier stundenlang fuhren sie schon durch die kahle, verschneite Landschaft Norwegens.

Eine trostlose, aber zugleich auch wunderschöne Landschaft, die Lara nachdenklich gemacht hatte.

Sie war oft an solch trostlosen Orten, aber jetzt war es irgendwie anders gewesen.

Klar, sie war nicht alleine, aber das was es nicht.

Lara hatte Zeit über alles nachzudenken, was in den letzten Monaten und Tagen passiert war und die Stimmen ihrer Freunde kamen ihr dabei in den Sinn.

Vielleicht lag es an dieser Einsamkeit hier oben im Norden, vielleicht lag es auch an ihr selbst, aber irgendwie fühlte sie sich erleichtert.

Es war einfacher geworden und nicht mehr so, wie gestern.

Vielleicht hatte auch das Gespräch mit Kurtis dazu beigetragen.

Sie wusste es nicht, aber was sie wusste und ihr mittlerweile klar wurde, war, das sie sich verändert hatte.

Zum Guten…

Kurtis lenkte den Wagen und pustete gelegentlich den Rauch seiner angebrochenen Zigarette, es war die Zweite, seit sie losgefahren waren, aus dem Fenster,

Lara verfolgte die Koordinaten und ihre Route auf ihrem PDA, eher beiläufig, während Sara sich die Gegend ansah.

Schnee und Eis und auch mal kahle Felsen kamen zum Vorschein.

Gelegentlich trotteten auch ein oder zwei Rehntiere, etwas weiter weg durch die Gegend und suchten wahrscheinlich Futter.

Lara, Sara und Kurtis hatten sich den kalten Wetterverhältnissen Norwegens angepasst und angemessen gekleidet. Ihre Waffen - Laras 9mm Zwillinge, Saras Dienstwaffe, die Witchblade und Kurtis´ Boran X, ebenso wie sein Chirugai - waren, wie stets dabei und geladen.

Man konnte ja nie wissen.

Lara und Sara trugen beide einen Pferdeschwanz. Von hinten hätte man sie glatt verwechseln können, wenn Sara nicht etwas kürzere, dunklere Haare hätte…

Die ganze Zeit, seit sie aus der nächst liegenden Stadt losgefahren waren, schwiegen sie schon, was Sara tierisch auf den Geist ging.

Beiläufig starrte sie auf ihre Armbanduhr und konnte noch nicht einmal sagen, wie lange sie schon unterwegs waren. Sie hatte nämlich nicht auf die Uhr gesehen.

Sara hatte sich dieses Land niemals so vorgestellt.

Allein schon diese ewige Einöde war langweilend. Kahl und grau und schneebedeckte Berggipfel. Doch sie hätte niemals zurückbleiben wollen.

Plötzlich tauchte Sara zwischen Fahrer- und Beifahrersitz auf und ergriff das Wort: ,,Also, Leute, wollt ihr noch länger schweigen, oder habt ihr nichts zu bereden?´´

,,Was meinst du, Sara?´´ fragte Lara und drehte den Kopf.

,,Na, wie wollt ihr vorgehen? Zu den Koordinaten fahren und sehen, wo ihr landet?´´

,,Ja.´´ antwortete Lara knapp und drehte den Kopf wieder zu dem Mini-Computer.

Genervt rollte Sara mit den Augen: ,,Ist das alles? Ihr müsst doch einen Plan haben, oder etwa nicht? Ich meine, Lara, du hast doch immer einen Plan!´´

,,Also für gewöhnlich habe ich nie einen Plan…´´ sagte Kurtis, ,,…Ich improvisiere und ich weiß nicht, wie Lara das sonst macht!´´

Den letzten Teil seines letzten Satzes, hatte er auffordernd betont gesprochen.

Lara hob daraufhin den Kopf und sah ihn an: ,,…Was für ein Plan sollen wir denn auch haben? Wir wissen weder, was uns erwartet, noch nach was wir suchen müssen! Ich würde vorschlagen, wir sehen uns das mal an und entscheiden dann, was zu tun ist!´´

Schulter zuckend drehte Kurtis wieder den Kopf zur Straße: ,,Ganz wie du meinst!´´

Fragend schaute Sara erst zu Kurtis und dann zu Lara. Sie spürte, das zwischen den beiden etwas anders war als vorher. Sie wusste nicht was, aber irgendwie redeten sie - im Moment jedenfalls - anders miteinander.

,,Wann sind wir überhaupt da?´´ fragte Sara dann.

,,In knapp einer halben Stunde!´´ verkündete Lara und blickte wieder auf den kleinen Monitor…

Na gut, es waren fast vierzig Minuten, aber nur weil Kurtis fuhr, wie eine Schnecke. Er wollte schließlich die Aussicht genießen…

Doch dann waren sie angekommen und stoppten den Wagen.

Lara steckte den PDA in ihren Rucksack und kramte das Headset heraus.

Kurtis und Sara taten es ihr gleich.

Dann stieg Lara aus und blickte sich um.

Sie fasste mit einer Hand an das Headset und erhob ihre Stimme: ,,Zip? Könnt ihr uns hören? Wir sind jetzt da!´´

Knisternd ertönte die Antwort in ihren Ohren: ,,Ja, Lara, wir hören euch und die Kameras übertragen das Bild!´´

,,Dann lasst uns loslegen!´´ sagte Kurtis und fing an sich umzusehen.

Zip, Alister, Sammy und Madeleine waren beim Flugzeug, in der nächst liegenden Stadt, geblieben und verfolgten alles über den PC.

Zip hatte zwei normale Flachbildmonitore und einen Laptop aufgebaut, damit jede Kamera alles genaustes übertragen konnte. Ihm würde es niemals im Traum einfallen, ohne seine PC ausrüstend zu verreisen…

Nach einigen Minuten, indem die Drei sich umschauten, genau gesagt nach fast einer halben Stunde, blieb Kurtis stehen und stemmte die Arme in die Seiten.

Vor ihm war eine Klippe, die in die Tiefe führte. Die Steine waren mit Moos bewachsen und boten gute Vorsprünge, um sich festzuhalten.

Allerdings waren die Felsvorsprünge auch glatt und zum Teil vereist.

Lara trat neben ihm und besah sich die Lage.

Ihr kam das alles so bekannt vor, genau wie damals in Griechenland. Würden sie sich etwa wieder anseilen müssen?

,,Und?´´ fragte Sara, die nun auch hinzukam.

,,Wie es aussieht, geht da unser Weg weiter. Hier ist sonst weit und breit nicht, außer einigen Felsen.´´ entgegnete Kurtis.

,,_Wollt ihr etwa da runter? Ihr habt doch keine Kletterausrüstung dabei!´´_ knisterte Alisters Stimme in ihren Ohren.

,,Hast du eine bessere Idee?´´ sagte Lara und trat zum Abgrund.

Ihre Haare wurden durch den aufsteigenden, kalten Wind umhergewirbelt.

,,Hey, warte, vielleicht sollte ich das tun!…´´ hielt Kurtis sie am Arm zurück, ,,…Du weißt doch gar nicht wonach du suchen sollst!´

,,Du etwa?´´ fragte Lara mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

,,Nein, aber ich bin ja hier der Lux Veritatis!´´ entgegnete Kurtis.

Schweigend trat Lara zur Seite und ließ Kurtis den Vortritt. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah im zu.

Sara stellte sich dabei neben ihre Freundin, hielt jedoch die Umgebung im Auge.

Kurtis trat zum Rand und schloss die Augen.

Er konzentrierte sich und schickte seinen Geist auf die Suche…

Es schien einige Sekunden, als wäre er gar nicht da. Er war auch überhaupt nicht ansprechbar und schien kaum noch zu atmen.

,,Em?…Kurtis?…´´ fragte Lara und tauschte dann mit Sara, die mit den Schultern zuckte, einen fragenden Blick.

Plötzlich rührte Kurtis sich wieder und grinste Breit.

,,Was war denn das eben?´´ fragte Lara und trat wieder näher zu ihm hin.

,,Wirst du gleich sehen!´´ entgegnete er und wollte sich an de Abstieg machen, doch Lara hielt ihn am Arm zurück: ,,Warte! Du kannst da nicht ohne Sicherungsseil runter!´´

Er drehte sich zu Lara, die ihm ein Seil hinhielt.

Kurtis konnte sich ein erneutes Grinsen mit einem Mundwinkel nicht verkneifen, denn er wusste, das er ihr nicht egal war.

Kurtis nahm das eine Ende des Seils und klingte den Karabinerhaken an seinem Gürtel fest.

Lara und Sara hielten das Seil straff, als Kurtis sich abseilte.

,,Sei vorsichtig!´´ rief Lara ihm zu und es war ihr etwas unangenehm. Wieso machte sie sich denn schon wieder Sorgen um ihn?

Innerlich schüttelte Lara den kopf, konzentrierte sich aber dann darauf, Kurtis mit Saras Hilfe nicht abstürzen zu lassen.

Kurtis war schon einige Meter tief. Dort verharrte er und untersuchte mit einer Hand die Felsen.

Sie waren zum Teil vereist, zum teil glitschig durch das Moos und andere waren scharf, sodass er aufpassen musste, das er sich nicht schnitt.

Er tastet ein paar Minuten die Felsen ab und dann endlich hatte er ihn gefunden.

Er spürte die feine Gravur auf der Rückseite. Fest packte er den Stein und zog ihn dann zwischen den anderen beiden Steinen hervor, hinter denen er eingeklemmt worden war.

Grinsend steckte er ihn sich in die Hosentasche und kletterte dann wieder nach oben.

,,Was sollte das?´´ fragte Lara und half ihm am Arm nach oben.

Sara tat es ihr gleich und Kurtis setzte sich erst mal an den Abgrund, um etwas zu verschnaufen.

,,Du brauchst dich nicht zu sorgen, liebes, ich komm schon klar!´´ sagte er dann zu Lara mit einem spitzbübigen Lächeln.

Ihre Miene lockerte sich nicht, sondern sie verschränkte abermals die Arme: ,,Das habe ich nicht gemeint!…Was hast du da?´´

Weiterhin grinsend zog er den Steinbrocken hervor und stand dann auf: ,,Bitte Gnädigste!´´

,,Hör bitte mit diesen Kosenamen auf! Mein Name ist Lara!´´ tadelte sie ihn und nahm den grau-braunen Stein entgegen.

Sie betrachtete ihn und sah die Gravur. Feine Linien, wurden in den Stein gemeißelt, auf die Seite, die aalglatt geschliffen worden war.

Dann hob sie den Kopf: ,,Schön, ihr hattet also recht!´´

,,Ist das wieder altdeutsch?´´ fragte Sara und sah sich den Stein ebenfalls an.

Kurtis nickte: ,,Ja, er wurde hier versteckt!´´

,,Woher wusstest du das?´´ wollte Lara wissen und versteckte nicht den Unterton in ihrer Frage.

,,Was? Wir sind doch nicht etwas schon wieder misstrauisch, oder?´´ entgegnete er.

,,Bitte beantworte meine Frage!´´ forderte sie.

,,Na schön…´´ seufzte er, ,,…Ihr habt doch sicher mitbekommen, dass ich eben kurz abwesend war…Mein Geist war auf einer anderen Ebene. Der Parallelebene in der Vergangenheit, genauer gesagt…Ich habe versucht zu sehen, was damals hier passiert war und das ist mir gelungen!´´

,,Soll das heißen, du hattest eine Art Vision?´´ hinterfragte Sara hellhörig.

,,Ja, ab und zu kann ich Dinge sehen, wenn ich es will…So habe ich gesehen, dass deine Großeltern, Lara, diesen Stein hier versteckt haben!´´

,,Wieso hast du das nicht schon früher getan? Dann hätten wir uns das hier auch sparen können!´´ fragte Lara und überging seine letzte Bemerkung.

,,Tja, so einfach ist es nicht…´´ erklärte er, ,,…ich kann das nur, wenn ich an einem starken, spirituellen Ort bin und glaub mir, Ladies, die sind äußerst selten. Außerdem bringt das manchmal Komplikationen mit sich, denen ich normalerweise gerne entgehe. Allerdings hatten wir diesmal ja keine andere Wahl, denn den Stein hätten wir so sicherlich nächsten Monat noch nicht gefunden. Doch anscheinend haben wir diesmal Glück gehabt.´´

,,Was für Komplikationen?´´ fragte Lara.

,,Ich hab dir doch von den bizarren, okkulten Ereignissen in meinem Leben erzählt. Das sind meist irgendwelche Geister, Dämonen oder sonstige Schattenwesen, die mich dann angreifen, wenn ich meinen Geist auf eine andere Ebene schicke. Diese Biester haben dann kurze Zeit Gelegenheit, durch das kleine mystische Portal, von deren Schattenebene in die unsere zu entfliehen, das durch mich dann geöffnet wurde.´´

,,Und wo ist deren Ebene - also diese Schattenebene?´´ wollte Sara neugierig wissen.

,,Irgendwo zwischen unserer, also der Ebene der lebenden und der Ebene der Toten. Aber wo genau, kann ich dir auch nicht sagen. Ich bin schließlich kein ausgebildeter Hexenmeister, oder so, aber die Ordensbrüder haben mir eben davon erzählt!´´ antwortete Kurtis.

,,Und diese Viecher können also nur zu uns gelangen, wenn dein Geist sich von deinem Körper absetzt?´´ fragte Sara dann.

Kurtis nickte.

,,_Hört sich voll gruselig an!´´_ murmelte Zip in der Leitung.

,,Na schönen dank auch, Mr. Demon Hunter! Du hättest uns das auch vorher sagen können, was wenn uns diese Dinger jetzt angegriffen hätten?´´ meldete sich Lara, ein wenig sauer, zu Wort.

,,Hu…´´ machte er, ,,…ganz ruhig, Croft, du erzählst mir ja auch nicht alles, was in deinem Leben passiert!´´

,,Nein, aber so etwas sollte man seinen Mitmenschen schon erzählen, findest du nicht?…Außerdem lass es gefälligst mich mit meinem Nachnamen anzusprechen!´´ entgegnete sie scharf.

Sich ergebend hob er die Hände: ,,Okay, Chef…kann ich jetzt meinen Stein wiederhaben?´´

Lara nahm ihn von Sara zurück: ,,Nein!…nicht bevor wir zurück sind!´´

,,Was denn? Vertraust du mir nicht?´´ wollte er wissen.

Lara steckte den Stein in ihren Rucksack und erhob sich dann wieder: ,,Genau! Du hast es erfasst!´´

,,_Hey, schaltet mal ´nen Zahn zurück, Leute, sonst kriegt ihr euch noch in die Haare!´´_ unterbrach Zip sie zwei.

,,Er hat recht!…´´ mischte sich Sara dazwischen, ,,…Vielleicht sollten wir wieder zurückfahren!…´´ sie schob Lara von Kurtis weg in Richtung des Autos, ,,…Kommt schon!´´

,,Vielleicht hätt´ ich´s sagen sollen!´´ murmelte Kurtis und trottete den beiden Frauen hinterher.

Doch plötzlich hielt er inne und drehte sich um, als er ein Helikoptergeräusch vernahm. Ein Hubschrauber näherte sich, doch hier war nichts. Die Touristen flogen für gewöhnlich noch ein Stück weiter nördlich.

_…Scheiße…Die haben uns gefunden!…_schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

,,Lara, Sara, wir haben ein Problem!…´´ rief er und eilte zu ihnen.

Lara und Sara hatten ebenfalls den Helikopter bemerkt und blickten zu ihm.

Er war schon ziemlich nahe und bereits im Landeanflug, als ein Scharfschütze zum Vorschein kam, nachdem eine Schiebetür geöffnet wurde.

,,Vorsicht!´´ brüllte Zip in ihre Ohren.

Kurtis rannte und riss die beiden Frauen zu Boden, als Schüsse erklangen. Hinter dem Wagen gingen sie in Deckung…


	18. Alles ungute kommt von oben

**Alles (un) gute kommt von oben****…**

,,Tja, wie sagt man doch so schön?…´´ murmelte Kurtis ironisch und nahm seine Boran X, ,,…Alles Gute kommt von Oben!´´

,,Verdammt!´´ fluchte Lara daraufhin und zog ebenfalls ihre beiden Waffen.

,,Wie haben die uns hier gefunden?´´ fragte Sara und entfachte die Witchblade, die ihren rechten Unterarm vereinnahmte.

,,Vielleicht hat es ihnen jemand verraten!´´ sagte Lara und sah Kurtis an.

,,Hey, lass die Anspielungen…´´ entgegnete er sauer, ,,…Ich habe euch nicht verraten. Die sind ja auch hinter mir her!´´

,,Vielleicht hast du dir ja deine Freiheit erkauft!´´

,,So ein Unsinn, Lara, ich würde dich niemals verraten!´´ beharrte er und meinte es auch so. Er verstand nicht, warum Lara ihm das jetzt unterstellte.

,,Hey, könnten wir diese Diskussion vielleicht auf später verschieben? Die landen gerade da hinten!´´ unterbrach Sara die beiden.

Lara und Kurtis verstummten und lauschten dem lauten Geräusch des Rotors.

Sara spitze durch das Fenster des Jeeps: ,,Es sind neun Männer und der Pilot! Alle mit MGs!´´

,,Warum können die Bösen Buben sich nie andere Waffen aussuchen?´´ fluchte Lara wieder und kroch zur Seite des Wagens, um vorbeizuschauen.

,,_Was habt ihr denn vor? Die sind in der Überzahl_!´´ fragte Alister besorgt.

,,_Nur die Ruhe, Kumpel, die wissen schon, was sie machen!´´_ sagte Zip.

,,_Ich meine nur, das sind wirklich viele!´´_ meinte Alister.

,,_Na und? Lara hatte schon mal mehr Gegner und war allein_!´´ entgegnete Zip.

,,Jungs, könntet ihr bitte die Klappe halten?´´ fragte Lara, mit einem Befehlston und nahm zwei Männer ins Visier, die sich gerade, mit erhobenen Waffen, anschlichen.

Dann erklangen zwei Schüsse, die ihre Opfer nicht verfehlten und dann waren es nur noch sieben Söldner.

Einen von ihnen traf Lara in die Schulter und den anderen in den Bauch. Doch kaum kamen die Körper der beiden Männer auf dem Boden an, begann ein wahrloses umher Schießen, dass die Scheiben des Jeeps zerbarsten.

Lara, Sara und Kurtis gingen in Deckung und schützten ihre Köpfe vor den herab fallenden Glassplittern.

Kurtis zögerte keine Sekunde, als die Schießerei kurz verstummte. Er kam aus der Deckung und ein weiterer Mann segnete das Zeitliche, als diesen eine Kugel der Boran X in die Brust getroffen hatte. Zugleich hatte Kurtis auch sein Chirugai geworfen und es streifte einen weiteren Gegner am Hals, der auch zu Boden ging.

Sara entfachte einen Energiestrahl aus der Witchblade und noch zwei weitere Männer gingen zu Boden, nachdem sie etliche Meter nach hinten geschleudert wurden.

Währenddessen, flog das Chirugai in einem Bogen wieder zu seinem Besitzer und Kurtis hängte es an seinen Gürtel zurück.

Doch nun hatten die restlichen drei Söldner den Jeep erreicht und schlichen sich Drumherum.

Lara sah neben sich eine Gewehrmündung aufblitzen, trat es mit ihrem Fuß von sich weg und fegte dann den Gegner von den Füßen, der hart auf dem Felsboden aufprallte.

Gewächsartige Ranken der Witchblade schossen derweil durch die kaputten Fenster des Autos und rissen den Söldner, der gerade auf Lara schießen wollte, durch den Wagen auf die andere Seite zu Saras Füßen.

Sara holte weit aus und trat dem Mann in den Magen. Er grunzte kurz, doch packte dann ihre Beine und wollte sie aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen, doch Sara konnte sich rechtzeitig ausbalancieren und verpasste dem Mann einen tritt an den Kopf und er verlor das Bewusstsein.

Kurtis trat ebenfalls das Gewehr zur Seite, das über der Motorhaube auftauchte und stürzte sich auf den Söldner.

Die beiden landeten auf dem Boden, wobei Kurtis auf dem Söldner landete. Er rammte ihm ein Knie zwischen die Beine und dann einen Schlag ins Genick. Bewusstlos blieb der Mann liegen.

Lara und der Söldner waren unterdessen auf die Beine gekommen und sie blockte zwei Schläge zu ihrem Kopf ab, um ihm dann einen dritten ins Gesicht zu setzen. Der Mann hielt sich die nun blutende Nase und trat nach Laras Magengegend. Doch sie wich auch diesmal erfolgreich aus, indem sie zur Seite steppte. Lara packte blitzschnell einen Fuß des Söldners und zog kräftig daran. Der Mann kippte nach hinten und schlug mit dem Kopf gegen einen Stein und segelte ebenfalls ins Land der Träume.

Dann drehte Lara sich um und sah, das Sara und Kurtis auf dem Weg zum Helikopter waren, um den Pilot abzufangen, doch er hob rechtzeitig ab.

,,Verdammt!´´ rief Kurtis und schoss ein paar mal auf den Hubschrauber, doch seine Kugeln splitterten ab.

Der Kerl war weg und selbst wenn er wollte, würde er es nicht mehr schaffen, den Helikopter zurückzuholen, ebenso wenig wie Sara.

Unterdessen war Lara zu ihnen gerannt und stellte sich zu den beiden.

,,Alles klar?´´ fragte sie ihn.

Er nickte.

,,_Seid ihr alle noch heil?´´_ fragte Zip.

Sara nickte ebenfalls, als Lara sie fragend anblickte.

,,Ja, wir leben noch!´´ beantwortete Lara Zips Frage.

,,Okay, em…´´ begann Sara, ,,…Der Pilot ist weg!…Ich frage einfach noch mal: Wie haben die uns hier gefunden?´´

,,Keine Ahnung, aber wir sollten zusehen, dass wir wieder verschwinden…Denn ich schätze, die werden zurückkommen, um ihre Spuren zu verwischen…´´ Lara wandte sich dann an Zip, ,,…Haltet ihr die Augen offen, nicht das sie euch auch überraschen!´´

,,_Okay, Lara…Wir halten Funkkontakt und machen die Maschine klar_!´´ entgegnete Zip.

Lara warf Kurtis einen misstrauischen Blick hin und ging an ihm vorbei. Seufzend folgte er ihr zu Wagen und Sara bildete das Schlusslicht…

,,Hey Lara, die ganze Zeit, seit dem Angriff, schweigst du jetzt schon. Was ist los? Vertraust du mir nicht mehr?´´ wollte Kurtis wissen, als sie kurz davor waren wieder ins Flugzeug zu steigen.

,,Diese Frage kannst du dir sicher selbst beantworten! Und zu deiner Information: Ich habe dir noch nie vertraut!´´ entgegnete sie und ging dann die Treppe hoch.

Sara war schon vorgegangen und war mittlerweile an Bord.

Eigentlich wollte Kurtis noch etwas sagen, er holte schon Luft, doch Lara wandte sich zu den anderen im Flugzeug: ,,Zip, irgendetwas ungewöhnliches?´´

,,Nein, wir haben die Maschine gecheckt. Ist alles im Butter und nein, wir haben auch keine Ahnung, wie die uns gefunden haben!´´ kam er ihr zuvor, als sie vollends an Bord waren.

Lara seufzte und stellte ihren Rucksack auf dem Tisch ab, währen Sammy die Tür schloss.

Sie zog den Stein hervor und überreichte ihn Kurtis: ,,Übersetz es und wehe, du verheimlichst etwas!´´

,,Schon gut!…´´ machte Kurtis und nahm den Stein entgegen.

,,Kannst du uns schon mal in die Luft bringen?…´´ fragte Lara ihren Patenonkel, ,,…Mir wäre wohler, wenn wir von hier verschwinden würden!´´

,,Na klar, Kleine!´´ entgegnete Sammy und ging zum Cockpit und Madeleine folgte ihm. Allerdings ließ er die Tür auf, um mitzuhören.

Die anderen warteten gespannt, während Kurtis sie Schrift übersetzte. Man konnte hören, wie Sammy die Maschine startete.

,,Also…´´ ergriff Kurtis das Wort, ,,…Der zweite Teil, ist nun gefunden, der Dritte bleibt nicht lang verschwunden…´Gen Westen wo das Grüne wächst…an einen Ort, der ist meist sehr verhext…Die grüne Insel wird's genannt…und ist in aller Welt bekannt…Wasser, Wiese, Täler, Wälder…Pferde, Kutschen, Kühe und Kälber…Zu finden, ist´s in Gottes Haus…In den Katakomben läuft die Zeit, sonst ist es aus…´´ er hielt dann kurz inne, ,,…Okay, schon wieder ein Rätsel, aber wir haben wieder eine Zahlenreihe dabei!´´

,,Hm…Vermutlich wieder Koordinaten!´´ murmelte Lara.

,,Zeig mal, ich geb´ sie gleich in den PC ein, mal sehen, was draus wird!´´ warf Zip ein und nahm den Stein entgegen.

,,Hast du eine Ahnung?´´ fragte Alister Lara.

Sie nickte nachdenklich: ,,Ich tippe mal auf Irland.´´

,,Irland?´´ hinterfragte Kurtis.

,,Ja, die grüne Insel, wird sie genannt, aber das ist es nicht, über was ihr mir den Kopf zerbreche!´´ antwortete die Archäologin

,,Über was denn dann?´´ fragte Sara.

,,Ich finde es zu leicht!´´ erklärte Lara und verschränkte die Arme.

,,Ja, aber wenn es so ist, dann ist es so!´´ sagte Kurtis mit den Schultern zuckend.

,,Ja, es ist auch so, Leute!…´´ sagte Zip vom PC aus, ,,…Du hast mal wieder recht, Lara…Es ist Irland. Und zwar die St. Nicholas Kathedrale in Galway. Das liegt im Westen Irlands.´´

,,Bist du dir sicher?´´ fragte Lara und ging zu ihm, um ihm über die Schulter auf den Monitor zu blicken.

,,Ja, es besteht kein Zweifel. Zip ist gut, Zip ist Weise! Irgendetwas ist dort!´´ antwortete Zip mit einem siegerischen Grinsen, worüber auch die anderen schmunzeln mussten.

,,Gut, dann gehen wir hin und finden es heraus!´´ beschloss Kurtis.

,,Das hast du einfach so beschlossen, ja?´´ fragte Lara und blickte ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

,,Ja, oder hast du etwas einzuwenden? Immerhin dachte ich, du möchtest das alles möglichst schnell abschließen!´´ spielte er an und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

,,Das stimmt auch…´´ entgegnete Lara, ,,…aber hast du vielleicht eine Ahnung, wie viele Teile es denn noch gibt?…Vielleicht hast du vergessen, das wir vorhin beinahe ums Leben gekommen wären!´´

,,Nein, ich weiß nicht, wie viele Teile es noch gibt und nein, ich habe das von vorhin nicht vergessen! Obwohl ich fand, das wir das doch ganz gut hingekriegt haben!´´ meinte Kurtis gelassen.

,,Schön, aber sollen wir jetzt um die Welt reisen, nur weil uns ein dummer Text es befiehlt?´´ fragte Lara ihn und ihre Augen funkelten ihn herausfordernd an.

,,Wenn es sein muss, dann werde ich das tun, obwohl ich glaube, das du keine Lust dazu hast! Oder hast du vor etwas Angst?…´´ wollte er wissen und hob beide Augenbrauen.

,,Kurtis das reicht jetzt!…´´ langsam wurde sie wütend und stemmte die Arme in die Hüfte, ,,…Ich fürchte weder die Cabal, noch Damian…noch dich!´´

Lara verstand nicht recht, wieso er das jetzt gesagt hatte.

Wieso provozierte er sie nur andauernd?

,,Danke schön, Fräulein…´´ sagte er und setzt noch ein drauf, ,,…Aber ich weiß, was in dir vorgeht! Oder hast du unser Gespräch vergessen, Schätzchen?´´

Verblüfft blickten Alister, Zip und Sara die beiden an und lauschten dem kleinen Wortgefecht.

,,Nein das habe ich nicht, aber ich bezweifle, das es gut war und ich glaube es war ein Fehler, dir das zu erzählen! Und lass verdammt noch mal diese blöden Kosenamen, sonst wirst du es bereuen!´´ entgegnete Lara und hielt dem Blickkontakt stand

,,Hou…´´ machte er, ,,…Gestern lieb, heute böse, kannst du dich mal entscheiden?´´

Lara war empört und wollte ihm gerade die Meinung geigen, als Sara dazwischen ging: ,,Okay, okay, ihr solltet mal ganz dringend einen Gang zurückschalten!´´

,,Sie hat recht, sonst fangt ihr noch an aufeinander zu schießen!´´ fügte Alister hinzu.

Lara und Kurtis hielten weiterhin Blickkontakt, aber schwiegen sich an.

Man konnte sehen, das beide über den anderen eindringlich nachdachten…

Lara fand ihn einfach unmöglich.

Warum ritt er denn immer wieder auf ihrem Wunden Punkt herum?

Konnte sie ihm denn wirklich vertrauen?

Gestern war alles so einfach. Sie hatte in seinen Armen gelegen und es hat ihr unglaublich gut getan. Sie würde ja fast sagen, das sie seinen Nähe gerne hatte und nur zu gerne würde sie wieder mit ihm reden wollen, doch heute ist das schon wieder so kompliziert, denn seine Sticheleien brachten sie fast zum Explodieren…

Kurtis wusste nicht recht, wo er bei ihr dran war.

Vertraute sie ihm?

Er hoffte es, denn er würde sie niemals enttäuschen. Dennoch war sie schwierig und ihre ewige Launenhaftigkeit bracht ihn fast zum Überlaufen. Doch genau das mochte er irgendwie an ihr. Es machte sie zu etwas einmaligem. Ja, er wollte aufhören sie zu reizen, doch er konnte nicht anders. Zu gerne würde er sie in den Arm nehmen und drücken, doch dann würde sie ihn wahrscheinlich eigenhändig umbringen…

,,Hey!…´´ begann Sara dann, um die beiden zu unterbrechen, ,,…Lara, du kommst am besten mit mir und Kurtis geht zu Zip und Alister! Dann haben wir die Fronten geklärt und bitte vereinbart einen Waffenstillstand. Wenigstens für heute!´´

Lara drehte den Kopf weg und nickte knapp.

Sie ging weiterhin grübelnd zum linken Tisch und setzte sich.

Sara nahm neben ihr Platz.

Kurtis setzte sich zu Zip und Alister an den anderen Tisch, genau gegenüber, und grübelte ebenfalls. Seufzend lehnte er sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Ein winziges Lächeln blitze auf seinem Gesicht auf.

_…Das Mädel, treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn!…Aber trotzdem bin ich verrückt nach ihr!…_


	19. Der Traum verändert sich

**Der Traum verändert sich**

Es war bereits spät in der Nacht, als Lara das Hotelzimmer in Galway betrat.

Galway, liegt an der Westküste Irlands und ist die Hauptstadt, der gleichnamigen Grafschaft in der Provinz Connacht. Es ist die drittgrößte Stadt auf dieser grünen Insel und der Fluss Corrib, den man von ihrem Hotelzimmer aus sehen konnte, fließt mitten durch die Stadt.

Sara trat hinter Lara ein und schloss die Tür.

Vor einer halben Stunde waren sie gelandet und hatten dann im Hotel eingecheckt, das Zip schon beim Flug gebucht hatte. Nebenan teilten sich Zip und Alister ein Zimmer, ebenso wie Sammy und Madeleine und Kurtis ging in ein Einzelzimmer.  
Morgen früh wollten sie sich diese Kathedrale ansehen und zusehen, ob sie etwas herausfinden konnten.

Lara stellte ihre Reisetasche neben ihrem Bett ab und ließ sich dann auf ihr Bett fallen. Sie wollte nur noch schlafen.  
Erschöpft schloss sie ihre Augen.

,,Sag nur, du bist schon müde?´´ fragte Sara, nachdem auch sie ihre Tasche abgestellt hatte.

,,Hundemüde!´´ entgegnete Lara.

,,Also ich nicht!´´ räumte Sara ein und setzte sich neben ihre Freundin.

,,Ja, klar, wenn man auch den ganzen Flug verschläft!…´´ begann Lara, öffnete ihre Augen wieder und sah ihre Freundin dann an, ,,…Du kannst wohl immer schlafen oder?´´

,,Ja, ich schlafe überall! Aber ich glaube, das du nicht schlafen konntest, hat einen anderen Grund!´´

,,Den wüsste ich gern!´´

,,Lass mich es so sagen: Kurtis!´´ meinte Sara und blickte Lara an.

,,Sara!…´´ Lara stemmte sich auf die Ellenbogen, ,,…Wie kommst du jetzt auf ihn? Ich wollte den Kerl gerade vergessen!´´

,,Glaub nur, was du willst, aber ich glaube es hat einen Grund, warum ihr euch ständig in die Haare bekommt!´´ erklärte Sara und streifte sich ihr Shirt auf ihre Tasche legte.

,,Würdest du mich freundlicherweise aufklären?´´ bat Lara unterdessen.

,,Na, er mag dich!…´´ sie sah Lara wieder an und lächelte, ,,…und du magst ihn doch auch!´´

,,Pah…Ich würde das nicht unbedingt `mögen´ nennen, eher abgrundtiefes misstrauen!´´

,,Komm schon, es ist keine Schande, wenn du es zugibst, außerdem ist es offensichtlich! Oder hast du vergessen, wie besorgt du warst, als er angeschossen wurde?´´ fragte Sara und entledigte sich ihrer Jeans.

Lara zögerte kurz: ,,…Hey, Also das hat überhaupt nichts damit zu tun! Ich kann den Kerl nicht ausstehen. Er ist unhöflich, dreist und unverschämt!´´

,,Als würde dir das etwas ausmachen!´´ spielte Sara an und grinste.

Wieder zögerte Lara: ,,…Natürlich tut es das!…Er provoziert mich am laufenden Band und sein dummes, undurchsichtiges und etwas hinterhältiges Grinsen gefällt mir auch nicht!…´´ Sara lauschte ihrer Freundin interessiert zu und grinste weiter, als Lara hinzufügte, ,,…Außerdem mag ich es nicht, wie er mich immer ansieht, das bereitet mir fast eine Gänsehaut!´´

,,Komm schon…Du weißt genau, das du das nicht so gemeint hast!…´´ entgegnete Sara und krabbelte in ihr Bett, ,,…Denn wenn du nicht eine Schwäche für diese mondsüchtigen, sonnenanbeterischen, coolen, romeohaften, bitter bösen Buben hättest…´´ Sara grinste breit, ,,…könnte man glatt glauben, du magst das Kerlchen!´´

Jetzt platzte auch ein Lachen aus Lara heraus: ,,Himmel, mit was für Wörten wirfst du denn um dich?´´

,,Naja, ich bin Amerikanerin!…´´ lächelte Sara und wurde dann aber wieder ernst, ,,…Mal im ernst, Lara, magst du ihn? Oder empfindest du was für ihn?´´  
Lara blickte nachdenklich auf die Bettdecke.

Es dauerte lange, bis sie eine Antwort gefunden hatte. Schließlich sagte sie: ,,…Kann sein, kann nicht sein…´´ sie zuckte mit den Schlutern, ,,…ich weiß es nicht!´´

,,Glaubst du er könnte dich jedes mal so auf die Palme bringen, wenn es nicht so wäre?´´ fragte Sara und deckte sich dabei zu.  
Lara schwieg.

Natürlich hasste sie Kurtis nicht und sie würde auch fast sagen, das sie ihm vertraute, doch sie wollte einfach niemanden mehr näher an sich heran lassen. Sonst würden die Enttäuschung und der Verlust nur noch größer, wenn sie diesen jemand wieder verlieren würde.

Sara blickte Lara noch immer an und war sich sicher, dass ihre Freundin jetzt lange darüber nachdenken würde; ,,...Lara?´´

Lara blickte, aus ihren Gedanken herausgerissen, zu ihrer Freundin und zuckte wieder nur mit den Schultern: ,,…Ich weiß es nicht!´´

Sara nickte: ,,Abwarten! Denn mit der Zeit wirst du es wissen!´´

Lara nickte ebenfalls.

Die Amerikanerin blickte die Engländerin noch einmal an, dann lächelte sie knapp: ,,…Hey, vielleicht sollten wir ein andermal weiterreden, okay?´´

Wieder kam nur ein Nicken von der Archäologin…

_…,,Lara, ich brauche dabei deine Hilfe!´´  
_

_,,Was habe ich denn damit zu tun, Werner?´´  
_

_,,Ich weiß, du hast in der letzten Zeit viel durchgemacht, Lara, aber da draußen sterben Menschen! Du musst mir helfen!´´_

_,,Ach ja?…Ägypten, Werner! Du hast mich im Stich gelassen! Ich wäre deinetwegen beinahe gestorben. Weißt du eigentlich was es für ein Gefühl gewesen ist?…Den nahende Tod konnte ich ertragen, aber was ich nicht ertragen konnte, war, das du mich eiskalt verraten hast!…´´  
…,,Lara, pass auf!´´_

,_,Werner?…Nein!…´´ _

_…,,Keine Bewegung! Wer Sind Sie?´´  
,,Mein Name ist Kurtis Trent und Sie, Sie sind Lara Croft! Ihr Fahndungsfoto geht durch sämtliche Nachrichten!´´  
_

_…,,Pieter van Eckhard hat meinen Vater ermordet und Ihren Mentor Werner von Croy. Wenn wir zusammenarbeiten haben wir eine Chance Eckhard und die Cabal auszuschalten!…Was meinen Sie, Miss Croft?´´  
,,…Einverstanden, Mr. Trent!´´  
_

_…Geben Sie mir das Gemälde Miss Croft, oder Ihr Freund wird dafür büssen!´´  
_,,_Kurtis?…Hier ist es, Eckhard!´´_

_…,,…Hier sind die Splitter, Lara, du musst Eckhard aufhalten. Ich kümmere mich um Boaz!´´  
,,Nein, Kurtis, ich kann dich nicht,…´´ ,,Lara, lauf! Vertrau mir bitte!´´…  
_

_…,,Sie haben keine Chance gegen mich, Miss Croft!´´ ,,Das werden wir ja sehen, Eckhard!´´  
_

_…,,Karel?´´ ,,Ich bin ein Gestaltenwandler, Miss Croft, und eigentlich war das ganze hier mein Ding!´´  
,,Karel, ich werde Sie und diese abscheuliche Engelskreatur direkt in die Hölle befördern!´´…_

_…,,Aaaah!´´ …  
_

_…,,Egal wie viel Schmerz euch noch erwartet,…nichts ist von Dauer und euer Schicksal wird wieder Liebe in euer Leben bringen!´´ …  
_

_…Was?…Ich verstehe nicht!…Kurtis_

Keuchend schreckte Lara hoch und blickte sich um.

Sie schoss die Augen und beruhigte ihren Atem. Sie hatte nur geträumt. Aber warum hatte sie wieder diesen Traum?  
Lara fiel auf, das er sich verändert hatte.

Sie hatte zum ersten mal die Dailmarerin reden gehört, die ihnen begegnet ist, als sie das Zepter der Dailmarer suchten.

Wollte der Traum ihr vielleicht etwas mitteilen? Damals in der Höhle der Dailmarer auf Kamtschatka, kurz vor Chases Tod hatte die Hüterin des Schatzes diesen letzten Satz zu ihr gesagt. Doch Lara wusste damals nicht, was er bedeutet…

Müde und darüber nachdenkend, ließ sie sich wieder nach hinten fallen und drehte den Kopf zur Seite.

Sara lag neben ihr und schlummerte friedlich. Sie hatte wohl nichts mitbekommen, worüber Lara auch froh war, denn sie wollte um vier Uhr nachts nicht ihre Träume erklären müssen.

Leise seufzend drehte Lara sich auf die andere Seite und blickte aus dem Fenster. Draußen war ein Sommergewitter zugange. Ein ziemlich heftiges sogar und Lara lauschte den Regentropfen, die gegen die Fensterscheibe prasselten.

Wenn diese Sache mit der Cabal endlich überstanden war und sie überleben würde, würde sie versuchen, ihre Träume in den Griff zu bekommen…


	20. Die Kathedrale

**Die Kathedrale**

Gerade bogen sie um die Kurve und in der Ferne sahen sie schon die St. Nicholas Kathedrale. Es war zwar erst Nachmittag, doch die hatten beim Frühstück beschlossen, sich die Kirche mal näher anzusehen.  
Die Sonne strahlte und es war ein warmer Sommertag, weshalb ihre Kleidung auch eher spärlich war. Jeans und leichte Shirts.

,,Was wissen wir denn über diese Kirche?´´ fragte Sara.

,,Nicht viel…´´ antwortete Lara, die neben ihr herging, ,,…Die St. Nicholas Kathedrale ist die größte mittelalterliche Pfarrkirche in Irland. Sie wurde 1320 gegründet und erst 1965 vollendet. Beeindruckend ist vor allem ihr Baustil mit den vielen Skulpturen von Fabelwesen.´´

,,_Da hat aber jemand seine Hausaufgaben gemacht_!´´ knisterte Zips Stimme aus dem Headset

,,_Hey, das ist Allgemeinwissen_!´´ fügte Alister hinzu.

,,_Logo, in denen Träumen_!´´ behauptete Zip.

,,Hey Jungs, hört auf zu streiten, okay!´´ unterbrach Lara.

Kurtis kicherte leise und zog an seiner Zigarette. Er war amüsiert über Zip und Alisters Verhalten.

,,Können wir da einfach so rein?´´ fraget Sara.

,,Sicher, es ist ein Gotteshaus und ich denke, das es offen ist!…´´ entgegnete Lara und betrat das Grundstück, ,,…Außerdem wird sie oft von Touristen besichtigt!´´

Sara und Kurtis folgten ihr schweigend.

Gerade wollte Lara an der Tür Ziehen, um sie zu öffnen, als ihr der Geruch von Kurtis´ Zigarette in die Nase stieg.

Sie hielt inne und drehte sich zu ihm um: ,,Kannst du bitte das Ding ausmachen?´´

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, wusste er erst gar nicht was sie meinte, doch dann nickte er.  
Er nahm noch einen kräftigen Zug und schnippte sie dann auf den Boden. Zu guter letzt trat er noch drauf, bis sie aus war. Gleichzeitig zückte er einen Kaugummi und schob ihn in seinen Mund.

,,Besser?´´ fragte er und verschränkte die Hände in den Hosentaschen, während er eifrig kaute.

Lara war von seiner Geste nicht gerade angetan und drehte sich stattdessen wieder zum Eingang, ohne etwas zu entgegnen. _  
_

_…Der Kerl hat eindeutig kein Benehmen_!…

Der Innenraum der Kirche war reichlich verziert und beeindruckend eingerichtet. Fand Sara zumindest. Lara hatte in der Beschreibung nicht übertrieben, was die Skulpturen anging.

Kurtis folgte den beiden Frauen mit ziemlich gelangweilter Mine. Er war noch nie besonders gläubig gewesen und er wusste einfach nicht, was die Menschheit und vor allem die Touristen, die sich die Augen ausguckten, hier so interessant fanden.

,,Schaut euch um, ob ihr etwas findet, von dem ihr denkt es ei wichtig!´´ flüsterte Lara.

Sara und Kurtis nickten und gingen dann in unterschiedliche Richtungen.

Lara selbst drehte sich um und besah sich die Kirche, ohne die Touristen zu stören. Allerdings hielt sie den Kopf meist gesenkt und vermiet es, den Menschen direkt über den Weg zu laufen. Sie wollte nicht erkannt werden.

,,Und? Kannst du hier wieder eine Vision empfangen?´´ wollte Sara von Kurtis wissen.

Energisch kaute er seinen Kaugummi: ,,Ne, ich glaub nicht, aber wir sind ganz nah dran, das weiß ich!´´

,,Okay, ich geh mal da lang.´´ beschloss Sara und bog links ab.

Kurtis ging in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung und blickte sich um. Neugierige Blicke kamen ihm entgegen.

,,_Du fällst voll auf, Alter_!´´ lachte Zip in seinem Ohr.

Kurtis nickte, doch es war ihm egal.  
Kurz blickte er sich um und seine Augen suchten nach Lara. Sie war am anderen Ende der Kirche. Ihre langen Haare trug sie offen und er mochte es ihr zuzusehen.

,,_Habt ihr schon was gefunden_?´´ fragte Alister neugierig.

,,_Ne, noch nix_!´´ antwortete Zip.

Kurtis drehte sich, durch ihre Worte wieder in der Realität zurück, um und suchte weiter. Er spürte, dass sie ganz nah waren.

Laras Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf eine Tür gezogen, durch die man in die Sakristei kommen konnte.

Sie wusste nicht recht, was sie dazu bewegte, doch sie roch förmlich, das da etwas war.

,,_Was hast du vor?´´ _wollte Zip wissen.

,,Ich will nur mal nachsehen!´´ entgegnete sie flüsternd und nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, das niemand ihr zusah, trat sie leise durch die Tür.

Sie stand in einem langen Korridor und vorerst war niemand zu sehen. Langsam durchschritt sie den Korridor, darauf bedacht, das ihr niemand über den Weg läuft.

,,_Lara?…´´ _begann Zip, doch Lara schnitt ihm das Wort ab: ,,…Schhh!´´

Am Ende des Korridors befand sich eine sehr alt aussehende Holztür, die locker ins 14. Jahrhundert gepasst hätte, also ging Lara hindurch.  
Dahinter stieg sie eine kurze Steinwendeltreppe hinunter, die aussah, als müsste sie mal restauriert werden.

Dann stand sie in einem kleinen, kahlen Raum. Ihr gegenüber eine Vielzahl von brennenden Kerzen und dazwischen das Portrait der Muter Gottes.

Anscheinen eine Art Kammer zum Beten, doch warum hier unten versteckt? Wäre es nicht sinnvoller gewesen, sie dort hinzumachen, wo man leichter Zugang hätte?  
Lara schob die Fragen beiseite.

Es war nur zu offensichtlich, das hier etwas war. Die Archäologin schritt näher zu dem Portrait und betrachtete es sich eingehend.

Mit der Hand berührte sie es und es war aus Holz. Die Schnitzerei war beeindruckend. Sie klopfte m den Fingerknöcheln dagegen und was sie hörte, erstaunte sie.  
Es schien, als sei hintendran keine Wand.  
Jetzt ging ihr Blick zum Rand des Bildes und mit den Fingernägeln tastete sie den Rand ab, um festzustellen, ob man das Bild abhängen konnte…

,,Und jetzt?´´ fragte Kurtis in das Headset.

,,_Gerade aus durch die Tür am ende des Korridors_!´´ antwortete Zip.

,,_Und dann noch eine kurze Wendeltreppe hinunter_!´´ fügte Alister hinzu.

,,Warum hat sie uns nicht gerufen?´´ fragte Sara, als sie Kurtis durch die Sakristei folgte.

,,_Ihr kennt sie doch! Sie ist eben Einzelgängerin_!´´ sagte Sammy.

,,Bescheid sagen hätte sie schon können!´´ murmelte Kurtis.

,,Ja, aber so ist sie eben!´´ entgegnete Sara und trat durch die alte Tür.

Zusammen stiegen sie die Treppe hinab und dann erblickten sie ihre Freundin.

,,Hey?…´´ sagte Kurtis und Lara drehte sich kurz zu ihm um, ,,…Du hättest warten sollen!´´

,,Sorry…´´ entgegnete Lara , drehte sich wieder zum Bild und riss es mit einem Ruck von der Wand.

,,Hey!…Was sollte das?´´ fragte Sara, doch sie bekam ihre Antwort prompt geliefert, als ein schmaler Durchgang zusehen war, der durch das Bild blockiert war.

,,_Tja…und jetzt?…Durchkriechen?´´ _wollte Zip wissen.

Kurtis und Sara traten näher und standen nun neben Lara.

,,Da habt ihr, was ihr sucht…´´ sagte Lara gelangweilt, ,,…Warum sonst, sollte es einen solchen Durchgang geben?´´

,,Hm…Du hast wahrscheinlich recht. Wir sollten uns das mal ansehen!´´ pflichtete Kurtis bei.

,,Die Öffnung ist ziemlich schmal! Ich hoffe, wir passen durch!´´ murmelte Sara.

,,Bestimmt!…´´ sagte Kurtis, ,,…Wer macht den Anfang?´´

Lara sagte nichts, sondern sah nur stumm zur Öffnung.

Man musste kriechen und es war eng. Fast zu eng, kam es ihr vor und sie spürte, wie sich etwas in ihr aufstaute.

Ägypten. Der Horus-Tempel in Edfu.  
Sie war unter Tonnen von Stein begraben worden und musste damals trotz ihrer Verletzungen durch die Gerölltrümmer kriechen. Sie wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, aber es behagte ihr nicht, sich wieder durch so kleine Öffnungen zu zwängen.

,,Ist alles in Ordnung?´´ fragte Sara.

Lara drehte den Kopf zu ihrer Freundin, doch sagte nichts.

Sara erkannte, was los war.

,,Okay, dann mach ich mal den Anfang und du, Lara, folgst mir dann, okay?´´ eindringlich sah Sara die Archäologin an.  
Lara nickte leicht.

Sara warf Kurtis einen Blick hin, der ihm verriet, was abging. Und er nickte ebenfalls.

Die Polizistin streckte die Arme aus und Zog sich in die Öffnung, die sich auf Kopfhöhe befand. Kurtis machte ihr eine Hexenleiter und half ihr somit.

Sara kroch auf allen Vieren durch den schmalen, kurzen Gang und ehe sie sich versah, war sie auf der anderen Seite.  
Sie kramte eine Taschenlampe aus ihrer Umhängetasche und schaltete sie ein.  
Wenn sie weiter gekrochen wäre, wäre sie ein Stück tiefer gefallen, denn vor ihr war ein Abgrund. Nicht sehr tief, aber es hätte trotzdem wehgetan.  
Sara streckte die Beine aus und hopste auf den Steinboden. Vor ihr ging abermals eine Steintreppe nach untern, allerdings sah sie aus, als wäre sie notdürftig aus dem Stein herausgeschlagen worden.

,,Okay, Lara, komm her, es ist nicht weit!´´ rief Sara den anderen zu.

Sie mussten sich ja auch beeilen, denn sie wollten nicht erwischt werden!

Kurtis bemerkte allerdings, wie angespannt Lara war.

Die Archäologin versuchte, die schmerzhaften Erinnerungen an Ägypten zu verdrängen, doch es funktionierte nicht so, wie sie es wollte.

Nervös verlagerte sie ihr Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere.  
_…Das ist ja lächerlich!…Jetzt schaff ich noch nicht mal mehr einen Felsspalt?…  
_

,,Lara?…´´ unterbrach Kurtis und sie blickte ihn an, ,,..Komm!´´

Sie nickte und trat weiter nach vorne. Mit leicht zitternden Händen griff sie nach der Öffnung.

Lara war kurz davor, wieder zurückzuweichen, doch sie zwang sich weiterzumachen. Sie durfte ihre Freunde nicht hängen lassen.

Kurtis gab auch ihr Hilfestellung und spürte, das sie zitterte.

,,So…und hoch mit dir!´´ sagte er leise und hob sie dann hoch.

Lara zog sich in den Durchgang und als sie vollends oben war, verharrte sie kurz. Ein Triumphgefühl breitete sich in ihr aus. Sie hatte es geschafft. Langsam kroch sie weiter und erblickte dann auch gleich Sara, die schon auf sie wartete.

Hinter ihr, zog sich Kurtis in den Schacht und folgte der Archäologin.  
Kurze Zeit später, waren alle auf de anderen Seite angekommen.

,,Alles klar?´´ fragte Sara lächelnd.

Lara nickte und ein Mundwinkel von ihr hob sich ebenfalls.

,,So, dann lasst uns mal weitergehen!´´ sagte Kurtis und schaltete, genau wie Lara ebenfalls seine Taschenlampe an…


	21. In den Katakomben

**In den Katakomben**

Lara übernahm die Führung. Dann kam Sara und Kurtis bildete das Schlusslicht.

Diese Treppe war viel länger, als die erste und es wurde Stockfinster.  
Dann endlich trat Lara in einen weiteren Korridor. Die anderen waren dicht hinter ihr.  
Durch das Licht der Taschenlampen, wurde der Tunnel spärlich behellt. Trotzdem konnte man das Wasser am Boden gut sehen, als sich das Licht darin brach.  
Die steinernen, unebenen Felswände, waren unbeeindruckend, aber feucht und so richteten sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit weiter gerade aus.

,,Wo kommt das Wasser her?´´ fragte Sara.

,,Wahrscheinlich vom Regen letzte Nacht!…´´ antwortete Lara und ging los, ,,…Es hat sich vermutlich hier angesammelt und wir gehen immer noch bergab, denn es wird tiefer!´´

,,Passt bloß auf, wo ihr hintretet!´´ sagte Zip durch das Headset.

,,Hätt´ ich das gewusst, hätt´ ich mir andere Schuhe angezogen!´´ bemerkte Sara.

,,Tja, wie heißt doch der Spruch?…´´ begann Kurtis, ,,…Allzeit bereit, oder so!´´

Sara lachte auf.

Lara wartete schon in knietiefem, kaltem Wasser und folgte dem Gang um die Ecke.  
Ihr behagte es ganz und gar nicht hier unten, denn der Text war ihr noch immer im Kopf.  
_…Zum finden, du musst in Gottes Haus…In den Katakomben läuft die Zeit, sonst ist es aus…Hier riecht´s doch nach einer Falle!…_  
Die Archäologin hielt an.

,,Was ist los?´´ fragte Sara und war neben ihr.

Lara antwortete nicht, sondern blickte nur in den Gang.

Kurtis war nun ebenfalls neben ihr und tat es ihr gleich. Er spürte ebenfalls, das hier etwas faul war.

,,Ist es eine Falle?´´ fragte Sara.

,,Ich weiß nicht…´´ begann Lara und trat vor, ,,…Ihr wartet hier!´´

,,Warte!…Du willst einfach so losmarschieren?…´´ unterbrach Kurtis und hielt Lara am Arm.

Ihr Blick ging zuerst zu seiner Hand an ihrem Arm, dann zu seinen Augen: ,,…Hast du vielleicht ein Problem damit?´´

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, befreite sie ihren Arm und setzte ihren Weg fort.

,,Dann lass mich dich wenigstens begleiten oder vorgehen!´´ sagte er mit einem hauch Besorgnis in der Stimme.

,,Nein…´´ fuhr sie zu ihm herum, ,,…ihr wartet hier! Klar!´´

Kurtis blickte ihr abermals in die Augen. Sie schien es fest entschlossen zu haben also nickte er widerwillig.

Lara drehte sich erneut um und watete weiter in das Wasser, den schmalen Gang entlang.

Vorsichtig setzte sie einen Schritt nach dem anderen. Das Wasser ging ihr jetzt schon fast bis zur Hüfte, als sie vor sich keinen Boden mehr ertastete.

,,_Was ist?´´_ meldete sich Zip zu Wort.

,,Hm…Der Boden hat aufgehört!´´

,,_Und jetzt?´´_ fragte Zip, ,,…_tauchen oder rüber schwimmen_?´´

Lara sah sich die Wände an, doch man würde sich nirgends festhalten können. Es half nichts, sie musste da irgendwie drüber. Ein Glück, dass sie ein dunkelblaues Shirt angezogen hatte, man würde wenigstens nichts durchsehen.  
Lara nickte innerlich, dann schwamm sie los.

Trotz der Sommerwärme, war das Wasser kalt und es behagte ihr nicht im geringsten durch dieses trübe Wasser zu schwimmen, obwohl sie das schon oft getan hatte.  
Sie wusste auch nicht, wie lange sie schon schwamm, doch irgendwann spürte sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen. Und als sie sicher war, das er nicht nachgab, oder sonst irgendwo ein `Haken´ war, ließ sie sich darauf nieder. Nur stand ihr das Wasser hier bis zur Taille.  
Sie drehte sich um und rief ihre Freunde: ,,Sara, Kurtis, kommt her, ihr müsst schwimmen!´´

Sie gaben ihr ein O.K. Zeichen und machten sich auf den Weg.

_,,Tja hätte es letzte Nacht nicht wie verrückt geschüttet, würdet ihr jetzt ganz schön alt aussehen!´´_ bemerkte Zip.

,,Was du nichts sagst, Alter!´´ entgegnete Kurtis, als er und Sara bei Lara ankamen.

,,Alles klar?´´ fragte die Archäologin.

Sara und Kurtis nickten, dann wollten sie weitergehen, als die Leitung plötzlich rauschte und knistete.

,,Zip?´´ fragte Lara in ihr Headset.

_,,Lara…..wir……nicht….passiert…sie…verrückt_…´´ war alles was die drei empfangen konnten, doch Zip Stimme klang aufgeregt.

,,Zip? Was ist denn?´´ wollte Lara wissen und blickte ihre Freunde fragend an.

,,…_sie…verrückt…Messer_…´´ hörte sie Zip rufen.  
,

,Zip? Alister?´´ rief Lara erneut über Funk, doch sie bekam keine Antwort.

,,Ist die Leitung tot?´´ fragte Sara verwundert.

,,Anscheinend, obwohl ihr Wasser nichts ausmachen dürfte!´´ entgegnete Lara und wunderte sich.

,,Scheiß Technik!´´ bemerkte Kurtis und steckte sein Headset in die Tasche. Sara tat es ihm gleich, doch Lara behielt ihres an: ,,Vielleicht schafft er es ja wieder eine Verbindung herzu stellen!´´

,,…Er klang ziemlich aufgeregt!´´ bemerkte Sara beiläufig.

,,Ja, aber wenn die Cabal dahinter stecken würde, hätten wir das bestimmt mitbekommen!´´ pflichtete Kurtis bei.

,,Trotzdem, lasst und zusehen, das wir hier fertig werden!´´ beschloss Lara und steuerte die leichte Rechtskurve vor ihr an.

Als sie um die Kurve gingen, standen sie plötzlich in einem kreisrunden Raum mit einem Durchmesser von fast 30 Metern.  
In der Mitte war ein erhöhter Felsblock, auf dem eine kleine, hüfthohe Säule stand.

,,Da ist ja anscheinend das, was wir suchen!´´ murmelte Kurtis.

Lara nickte nachdenklich.

,,Was ist?…´´ fragte Sara, ,,…Witterst du eine Falle?´´

,,Kann sein,…´´ antwortete Lara und sah auf das Wasser, das ihnen jetzt bis zur Brust reichte, ,,…Das Wasser beunruhigt mich. Außerdem ist es viel zu einfach!´´

,,Warum? In Norwegen, war´s doch noch einfacher!´´ warf Kurtis ein.

,,Ja, bis die Cabal aufgetaucht ist!´´ sagte Lara und sah sich den Raum nochmals an. So gut es eben ging, mit den Taschenlampen.

,,Aber hier finden die uns bestimmt nicht!´´ sagte Kurtis bestimmend.

,,Da wär´ ich mir nicht so sicher!´´ bemerkte Sara.

,,Ja, ja, schon gut.´´ murmelte Kurtis.

,,Sollen wir jetzt einfach so drauf losgehen?´´ fragte Sara, um das Thema zu wechseln.

Ohne zu antworten tat Lara es.

Vorsichtig schob sie einen Fuß vor den anderen, um nicht auf irgend eine Druckplatte zu treten. Wäre das Wasser nicht, hätten sie zwar eben einen Nachteil am Abgrund gehabt, aber jetzt einen Vorteil. Lara hasste es blind irgendwo hinzutreten.  
Ihre Nerven waren angespannt, dieser Raum hier war ihr ganz und gar nicht geheuer...

Dann hatte sie, ohne Zwischenfälle, den Felsblock erreicht und zog sich daran hoch.  
Sie stellte sich hin und begutachtete die kleine Säule, auf der die Schriftrolle lag.  
Sachte fuhr sie über die Oberfläche der Säule und besah sie auch dessen Unterseite.

,,Was ist?´´ fragte Sara und musste etwas lauter sprechen, damit Lara sie hörte.

Die Archäologin drehte sich zu ihren Freunden und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften: ,,Es ist eine Falle, allerdings weiß ich nicht was passiert, wenn ich diese Schriftrolle nehme.´´

,,Ich hab eine Idee, Lara…´´ begann Kurtis, ,,…Lass mich sie holen und komm wieder da runter!´´

,,Du? Etwa mit deinen Fähigkeiten?´´ wollte sie wissen und er kam dann auf sie zu.

,,Ja, oder hast du eine bessere Idee?´´ fragte er und Sara folgte ihm.

Lara seufzte und sprang dann von dem Felsblock wieder runter.

Er hatte ja recht.

Durch seine telekinetischen Kräfte, konnte er das Schriftstück ohne Probleme bergen, nur was dann passieren mochte, konnte Lara nur vermuten.

,,Bitte…´´ begann sie, als die anderen beiden sie erreicht hatten, ,,…tu es!´´

Kurtis nickte und konzentrierte sich auf das Objekt.

Lara hatte sich unterdessen zu Sara gestellt und beide sahen ihm gespannt zu.

Es dauerte nur etwa drei Sekunden, bis sich das Papier auf der Säule hob und dann Kurtis in die Hände schwebte.  
Gleichzeitig erklang jedoch ein Klicken und die Säule begann in dem Felsbrocken zu verschwinden.

Lara, Sara und Kurtis sahen sich angespannt um…


	22. Eine unschöne Überraschung

**Eine unschöne Überraschung**

Lara hatte recht behalten, die Falle war nun eingetreten.  
Ein Kratzen war zu hören und die Drei drehten sich blitzschnell zum Ausgang. Ein Steinblock krachte geräuschvoll, in das hüfthohe Wasser nieder und blockierte ihn.

,,Verdammt! Wir sitzen fest!´´ entfuhr es Sara.

,,Das war zu erwarten!´´ murmelte Lara leise.

Selbst wenn sie gerannt wären, hätten sie es nicht mehr geschafft den Raum zu verlassen.

,,Wie kommen wir jetzt hier raus?´´ fragte Sara dann, doch Lara hob einhaltend die Hand, als sie ein plätscherndes Geräusch vernahm.

,,Was…´´ begann Sara nochmals, doch diesmal unterbrach Kurtis sie: ,,Psst! Ich höre es auch!´´

Langsam drehte sie Lara um, als das Geräusch stärker wurde.  
Kurtis und Sara taten es ihr gleich.

Wasser.

Überall Wasser.  
Es strömte von der Decke, quoll aus dem Boden, schoss durch die Wände.

Wasser, das rasend schnell den Raum füllte…

,,Oh Nein!´´ murmelte Sara nervös.

Kurtis blickte zu Lara, die das steigende Wasser betrachtete.

,,Kommt! Auf den Felsblock!´´ sagte Kurtis und half Sara hoch, dann zog er sich gleichzeitig mit Lara nach oben.

,,Was machen wir jetzt?´´ fragte Sara hastig.

Kurtis sah sich um.  
Ebenso wie Lara.  
Das Wasser stieg schnell und es stand ihnen jetzt schon wieder bis an die Füße.

Lara blickte zur rechten Seite des runden Raumes, dort strömte das Wasser stärker aus der Wand, als an anderen Stellen und sie überlegte.  
Sie waren hinab gestiegen in die Katakomben, einem langen Tunnel gefolgt, dann eine Rechtskurve  
_…und die Kirche liegt nah am Fluss Corrib…es könnte funktionieren…man müsste nur irgendwie ein Loch in die Wand machen, dass groß genug ist…  
_

,,Lara!´´ drängte Sara und Lara blickte kurz zu ihr.

Das Wasser stand ihnen jetzt bis an die Knie.

,,Kurtis,…´´ begann sie und drehte sich zu ihm, ,,…Die Wand…´´

,,Ja…´´ unterbrach er sie, ,,…Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich es schaffe!´´

Er hatte dieselbe Überlegung wie sie gehabt.

,,Versuch es!´´ entgegnete Lara.

Kurtis konzentrierte sich abermals, diesmal jedoch auf die Wand…

,,Lara, was?´´ fragte Sara beunruhigt und blickte zum Wasser, das rasend schnell angestiegen war und ihnen schon bis zur Hüfte ging.

,,Psst!´´ machte Lara und blickte dann zu Kurtis.

Er sah angestrengt aus und schweiß rann ihm die Stirn hinab. Seine Augenbauen zogen sich zusammen und seine ausgestreckte Hand zitterte.  
Das Wasser stand ihnen bis zur Brust, als sich plötzlich an der Wand ein dicker Riss bildete und aus dem noch mehr Wasser quoll.  
Es stieg jetzt rasend schnell und Lara konnte kaum noch stehen. Sara ging es ähnlich, denn beide waren kleiner als Kurtis.

,,Wenn die Öffnung groß genug ist…´´ begann Lara und musste laut reden, wegen dem Geräusch des Wassers, ,,…schwimmen wir hindurch, doch wartet, bis der Raum volgelaufen ist. Wenn wir Glück haben, kommen wir im Fluss wieder raus!´´

,,Und wenn nicht?´´ fragte Sara und blickte zu ihrer Freundin.

Lara sah sie mit einem Dann-haben-wir-pech-Blick an.

Plötzlich wurde der Riss breiter und lauthals brach ein großes Stück Felsen raus.  
Dass Wasser strömte hinein und riss Sara, Lara und Kurtis von den Füßen.  
Sie kämpften damit an der Oberfläche zu bleiben und die restliche Luft auszunutzen.

,,Ist alles okay?´´ fragte Lara und blickte zu Kurtis.  
Er nickte.

Dann blickte sie zu Sara.  
Sie blickte ebenfalls.

,,Okay, dann hoffen wir das beste! Auf mein Kommando folgt ihr mir…´´ sagte Lara, als sie sich der Decke näherten.

Sie atmeten hastig, der Raum war jetzt bis auf einen Meter überflutet und Lara ergriff das Wort: ,,…Holt tief Luft…Jetzt!´´

Lara schnappte selbst ebenfalls tief Luft und tauchte dann zusammen mit ihren Freunden unter…

Hustend und nach Luft ringend, krochen sie ans Westufer des Flusses Corrib.

_…Schon wieder nass!…_schoss es Lara durch den Kopf.  
Sie waren durch die Öffnung getaucht und einem recht schmalen Tunnel gefolgt. Sie tauchten weiter, bis sie endlich den Fluss erreicht hatten. Sie wären alle Drei beinahe ertrunken, doch mit dem letzten Rest Luft, stießen sie durch die Oberfläche und schwammen zum Ufer…  
Lara kniete sich hin und sog einfach nur die frische Luft ein, als vor ihr plötzlich ein Schatten auftauchte.

Fragend und noch etwas außer Atem hob die Archäologin den Kopf und war verwundert, sie hier zu sehen: ,,Madeleine?´´

Madeleine blickte Lara eigenartig an.

Eine Mischung aus Hass und Reue.

Als Lara ihren Namen sagte, drehten Kurtis und Sara den Kopf.

,,Was machst du hier?´´ fragte Lara dann, doch Madeleines Antwort kam nicht.

Stattdessen zog Madeleine ein Messer und holte aus…

Erschrocken rollte Lara sich zur Seite, als das Maser auf sie herab fuhr und im Boden stecken blieb.

,,Madeleine? Was ist in dich gefahren?´´ fragte Lara geschockt und richtete sich auf.

,,Nein, geh weg, Lara, das ist nicht Madeleine!´´ rief Kurtis und war, wie Sara ebenfalls aufgestanden.

Madeleine drehte den Kopf zur Archäologin und griff erneut an.

Lara blockte den Schlag ab und kontrollierte die Messerhand, doch Madeleine stieß ihr mit der flachen Hand gegen das Brustbein und Lara fiel nach hinten.  
Sie landete einige Meter weiter auf dem Gras und wunderte sich, nach Luft ringend, wie Madeleine es geschafft hatte, sie so weit wegzustoßen. Allein schon diese Techniken waren für Madeleine untypisch.

,,Verdammt, was ist da los?´´ fragte Sara und eilte mit Kurtis hinzu.

,,Sie ist besessen!´´ entgegnete er.

,,Was?´´ entfuhr es Lara und konnte Kurtis´ Worte nicht recht glauben, doch Madeleine stapfte erneut auf sie zu und Lara, die sich aufgerichtet hatte, wich zurück.

,,Hey…´´ rief Kurtis und Madeleine drehte sich zu ihm um, ,,…Mich willst du doch, Dämon! Komm her und hol mich!´´  
Kurtis´ Blick traf Madeleines.  
Er wollte Madeleine von Lara weglocken, doch sie drehte sich wieder um und schlug erneut auf Lara ein.  
Lara machte einen Schritt zur Seite und hielt Abstand.

,,Sie ist verrückt!´´ sagte Sara und hob die Witchblade.

Auch Kurtis hatte sein Chirugai gezogen.

,,Nein!…´´ rief Lara, als sie erneut einem Angriff auswich, ,,…Ihr dürft sie nicht verletzen!´´  
Doch durch ihre Worte, war sie einen Moment unachtsam und sah dann erst das Messer erneut auf sich zukommen.  
Lara wollte ausweichen, doch Madeleine war zu schnell.  
Bis zum Heft bohrte sich das verdreckte Messer in ihre Hüfte und Lara schrie unter Schmerzen auf.

Mit einem heftigen Ruck, riss Madeleine es wieder aus ihr heraus und Blut quoll aus der Wunde.  
Lara stürzte zu Boden und hielt sich ihre blutende Wunde an ihrer rechten Seite, als Madeleine erneut ausholte.

Geschockt, doch bereit mit dem Fuß nach ihrer Freundin auszutreten, blickte Lara Madeleine an und diese verharrte einen Moment.

,,…Es tut mir leid!´´ flüsterte Madeleine und Tränen rannen ihr die Wangen hinab. Dann schlug sie zu…


	23. Warum ausgerechnet sie?

**Warum ausgerechnet sie?**

,,Nein!´´ schrie Kurtis und griff nach der Messerhand.

Mit einem starken Ruck beförderte er Madeleine in einem hohen Bogen durch die Luft und sie landete etliche Meter weiter weg.  
Madeleine hob erneut den Kopf, doch Kurtis erhob das Chirugai und machte Anstalt es zu werfen.  
Plötzlich zuckte Madeleine und ihr Körper fiel zurück auf den Boden.  
Etwas, das aussah, wie schwarzer Nebel, verließ sie durch ihre Augen, die Nase und den Mund und steuerte Richtung Himmel.  
Kurtis schleuderte sein Chirugai, doch das Etwas war verschwunden.

,,Lara? Alles Okay?´´ fragte Sara, die sich zu ihrer Freundin kniete und ihr ein Tusch auf die Wunde drückte.  
Lara biss die Zähne zusammen und nickte. Sie konnte noch immer nicht glauben, was da eben geschehen war.  
Madeleine, oder ein Dämon, der von ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte, wollte sie töten - Moment! ,,Madeleine!´´ entfuhr es Lara. Sie stand auf und eilte zu ihrer Freundin. Sara folgte ihr.

Kurtis hatte sie schon erreicht und fühlte ihren Puls und überprüfte ihre Augen.

,,Was ist mit ihr?´´ fragte Lara und ließ sich auf die Knie fallen.

Kurtis antwortete nicht sofort: ,,Ein Dämon hat von ihr Besitz ergriffen, ich konnte ihn vertreiben, aber was mit Madeleine ist, weiß ich nicht!´´

,,Madeleine!…Madeleine, wach auf!…´´ machte Lara und schlug ihr sanft gegen die Wange, dann hob sie den Blick zu Kurtis: ,,…Wir müssen sie ins Krankenhaus bringen!´´

Kurtis nickte und nahm Madeleine in die Arme…

Ungeduldig trippelte Lara mit den Fingern auf der Armlehne des Stuhles.  
Es waren kaum fünf Minuten vergangen, seid sie im Krankenhaus angekommen waren und Madeleine behandelt wurde, doch Lara kam es jetzt schon wie Stunden vor.  
Sara saß neben ihr und sah genauso nervös aus.  
Kurtis ging vor ihnen hin und her, was Lara tierisch aufregte.

,,Kannst du dich bitte setzten!…´´ sagte sie zu ihm. Er blickte sie an und sie sprach weiter: ,,…Du machst mich nervös!´´

Kurtis zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm dann neben ihr Platz: ,,Mann, ich hätt´ jetzt gern ne Kippe!´´

,,Dann rauch doch eine!´´ entgegnete sie genervt.

,,Schön wär´s, aber falls du dich dran erinnerst, die beglücken jetzt die Fische!´´ entgegnete er, doch sein Scherz kam nicht an.

Lara drehte den Kopf weg und lehnte ihn dann nach hinten gegen die Wand.  
Ihre Wunde an der Hüfte blutete immer noch und hatte erst richtig angefangen wehzutun, als der Adrenalinstoß nachgelassen hatte. Das Tuch, das sie von Sara bekommen und auf die Wunde gedrückt hatte, war blutdurchtränkt und Blut tränkte ihre Hand und ihr Hosenbein.

,,Tut es sehr weh?´´ fragte Sara ihre Freundin, als Lara ihr Shirt etwas hochzog um nach der Wunde zu sehen.

Kurtis blickte ebenfalls zu Lara, die dann sagte: ,,Naja, ich war schon schlimmer verletzt.´´

,,Die Schwester kommt gleich wieder und dann wirst du auch behandelt!´´ sagte Sara.

,,Vergiss es, ich rühr mich nicht von der Stelle, bis ich weiß, was mit Madeleine ist!´´ entgegnete Lara und blickte ihre Freundin dabei an.

,,Das ist Unsinn! Deine Wunde muss versorgt werden…´´ begann Sara abermals, doch in diesem Moment kam die Krankenschwester zurück.  
Eine große, kräftige, mit rötlich, gelockten Haaren und dem typischen Krankenschwesteroutfit.  
Neugierig hoben die Drei ihre Köpfe.

,,Ihre Freundin ist noch in der Behandlung und der Arzt wird Ihnen nachher alles erklären. Zuerst möchte ich aber Sie…´´ sie blickte auf Lara, ,,…bitten, mit mir mitzukommen, wenn es geht!…Wir müssen Ihre Verletzung versorgen, sonst riskieren wir eine Infektion!´´

,,Geh nur! Wir rufen dich, wenn sich etwas ergibt!´´ sagte Sara und legte die Hand auf Laras Schulter.

Lara sah es ein und nickte.  
Sie stand langsam auf und folgte dann der Krankenschwester…

,,…und dann sind wir hierher gekommen!´´ erklärte Sara, den anderen, die gerade erst angekommen waren.

,,Und jetzt? Was ist mit Madeleine?´´ fragte Sammy besorgt.

,,Der Arzt ist noch nicht zurückgekommen!´´ entgegnete Kurtis.

Sammy sah bestürzt aus und machte sich große Sorgen.

,,Was ist mit Lara?´´ fragte Zip.

,,Sie wird noch behandelt!´´ antwortete Sara.

,,Ist es schlimm?´´ fragte Alister.

,,Madeleine hat sie mit dem Messer verletzt. Ich weiß nicht, was in Madeleine gefahren ist!´´ sagte Sara.

,,Sie war von einem Dämon besessen!´´ sagte Kurtis nachdenklich.

,,Ich frag mich nur, wie das passieren konnte!´´ es war Lara, die gerade wieder hinzugekommen war. Ihre Wunde war verbunden worden und ihre Hand ruhte darauf.  
Neugierig drehten die anderen die Köpfe zu ihr.

,,Hey? Wie geht es dir? Du siehst blass aus!´´ fragte Zip.

Die Archäologin zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Das wird schon wieder!´´

,,Was ist mit deiner Hüfte?´´ fragte Sammy und blickte Lara an.

,,Es ist ziemlich tief und es musste genäht werden, aber es wird alles wieder verheilen! Was ist mit Madeleine?´´ entgegnete Lara.

,,Der Arzt war noch nicht da!´´ antwortet Alister knapp.

,,Sie wird doch wieder, oder? Ich meine hat sie noch etwas gesagt?´´ fragte Sammy

,,Sie sagte, es täte ihr leid!´´ flüsterte Lara betroffen und ließ den Kopf hängen.

Sammy wollte noch etwas sagen, doch plötzlich hörten sie eine Tür und dann Schritte näher kommen.

Sie drehten alle die Köpfte und sahen den Arzt auf sich zukommen, mit gedrückter Miene.

,,Und? Wie geht es ihr?´´ fragte Sammy dann den Arzt.

,,Mein Name ist Dr. Green…´´ sagte der Arzt und atmete dann tief durch, ,,…Miss Hovan wird nun in ein Zimmer gebracht. Eigentlich geht es ihr gut, doch ich muss Ihnen leider mitteilen, das sie aus unerklärlichen Gründen im Koma liegt. Wir werden sie weiterhin beobachten, doch wir wissen nicht, ob und wann sie wieder aufwacht.´´

,,Was?´´ entfuhr es Lara und schrecken stand in ihren Augen geschrieben. Ebenso wie in den Gesichtern der anderen, die ebenfalls nicht recht glaubten, was sie gerade gehört hatten.

,,Ja, wir können es uns nicht erklären, denn eigentlich sind ihre Werte in Ordnung. Es ist auch keine Kopfverletzung, die das Koma auslösen könnte, vorhanden und es gibt auch keinen anderen Grund dafür…Im Moment können wir nur abwarten, wie sich ihr Zustand weiter entwickelt.´´

,,Was können wir tun?´´ fragte Sara.

,,Nichts… Es tut mir aufrichtig Leid, das ich Ihnen noch nicht mehr sagen kann…´´ sagte er zu der kleinen Gruppe, ,,…Wenn Sie möchten, können Sie zu ihr. Zimmer 251. Wir werden uns dann an Sie wenden, wenn wir etwas genaueres wissen!´´

,,Danke Doktor!´´ sagte Alister.

Der Arzt nickte: ,,Ich werde später noch mal nach ihr sehen!´´

Dann verließ er die kleine Gruppe.

Lara schwieg und sah zu Boden.

,,Em…´´ unterbrach Alister sie Stille, doch brach dann wieder ab, da er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte.  
Sara hob den Kopf und blickte zu Sammy.  
Er sah traurig aus.

,,Warum ausgerechnet sie?…´´ begann Sammy, ,,…Madeleine hat doch nie jemandem was getan!´´

Lara schwieg weiter und sie fühlte sich schuldig, obwohl sie nichts dafür konnte.  
Sie wusste, das Sammy und Madeleine sich liebten und es war immer rührend mit anzusehen, wie die beiden miteinander lebten. Lara wusste nicht wieso, doch im Laufe der Zeit waren die beiden so etwas wie Ersatzeltern für sie geworden. Das Madeleine jetzt nie mehr aufwachen würde, wollte sie nicht akzeptieren. Es musste einen Weg geben, ihr zu helfen. Irgendwie…

,,Sie war also von einem Dämon besessen?´´ wiederholte Zip, um die Stille zu brechen.

Kurtis nickte.

,,Das erklärt auch ihr verhalten. Sie ist komplett ausgerastet und dadurch wurde die Funkverbindung zu euch unterbrochen, als ihr noch in den Katakomben wart. Dann ist sie verschwunden, mit einem Messer.´´ erklärte Zip.

,,Wie kommt es das ein Dämon von ihr Besitz ergriffen hat? Ich kann das alles nicht glauben!´´ warf Sammy dazwischen.

,,Hat es etwa mit deinen Bizarren Ereignissen zu tun?´´ fragte Lara und sah zu Kurtis.

,,Das kann gut sein. Ich war schließlich in deren Ebene und es hat mich auch gewundert, warum wir nicht angegriffen wurden. Ein Dämon musste uns wohl gefolgt sein und…´´

,,Dann sind deine kleinen Dämonen daran Schuld?´´ unterbrach Lara und ihre Augen funkelte ihn an.

,,Hey, das sind nicht meine Dämonen. Außerdem kann ich nichts dafür. Ich hab noch nie erlebt, das sie von jemandem Besitz ergreifen!´´ verteidigte sich Kurtis.

,,Sag mir nur, was das alles soll…´´ begann Lara und stand ignorierte die Schmerzen in ihrer Seite, ,,…Seitdem du aufgetaucht bist, passieren all diese Dinge. Madeleine liegt da drin im Koma!´´

,,Wenn ich es erklären könnte, dann würde ich es tun! Aber ich kann es nicht erklären, das gehört zu meinem Leben und es tut mir schrecklich Leid was mit Madeleine passiert ist! Das musst du mir bitte glauben, Lara!´´

Lara blickte weg von ihm: ,,Nur deinetwegen, liegt sie jetzt da drin!´´  
Laras Worte trafen ihn hart und das sah man ihm an.

Er kam näher und fasste ihr an den Arm: ,,Lara, es…´´

,,Nimm deine Finger von mir!´´ flüsterte sie und zog sich zurück, ,,…Ich muss jetzt zu ihr!´´

,,Ich komme mit!´´ beschloss Sammy und lege einen Arm um Laras Schultern.

Dann gingen die beiden den Gang entlang…

Zip setzte sich nun neben Sara und Alister tat es ihm gleich.  
Kurtis allerdings blieb stehen und sah Lara und Sammy nach.

,,Wo ist der Dämon jetzt eigentlich?´´ wollte Alister dann wissen.

,,Ich habe ihn vertrieben! Doch wohin weiß ich nicht. Er könnte noch immer um uns herum schwirren!´´ erklärte Kurtis und verschränkte die Arme.

,,Glaubst du, Madeleine wird wieder aufwachen?´´ fragte Sara.

Kurtis zuckte nur mit den Schultern: ,,Ich hoffe es. Sonst wird Lara mir nie mehr verzeihen!´´

,,Hey, das ist nicht wahr. Sie ist nicht böse auf dich! Du hast sie und Madeleine gerettet!´´ entgegnete Zip.

,,Das Stimmt. Sie meint das nicht so!´´ fügte Alister anbei.

,,Ich weiß…´´ bemerkte Kurtis und blickte nochmals den Gang hinunter, doch Sammy und Lara waren nicht mehr zu sehen…

Langsam öffnete er die Tür und trat dann nach Lara ein.  
Madeleine lag in einem Krankenhausbett und sah aus, als würde sie schlafen. Einzig das Piepsen des EKGs durchbrach die Stille.  
Sammy ging zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett. Behutsam strich er ihr über die Wange: ,,Hey, liebes, wie geht es dir?´´

Er erwartete keine Antwort, sondern blickte sie stattdessen einfach nur an.

Lara schwieg, sie konnte nichts sagen, selbst wenn sie es wollte.

Sammy schniefte und nahm dann Madeleines Hand.  
,,Was ist denn nur mit dir passiert?´´ fragte er leise, doch auch diesmal erwartete er keine Antwort.

Lara ging langsam ans Bett und legte Sammy eine Hand auf die Schulter: ,,Es tut mir leid!´´

,,Ich weiß, Kleine, du konntest doch nichts dafür! Ich bin nur froh, das es dir relativ gut geht!´´ sagte Sammy und legte seine freie Hand auf Laras.

,,Kann ich irgendetwas für dich tun?´´ fragte sie.

Sammy schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein, ich möchte einfach nur bei ihr bleiben!´´

Er wirkte abwesend und schenkte dann seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder der schlafenden Madeleine.

Lara nickte und stürzte die Lippen.  
Langsam drehte sie sich um und verließ das Zimmer wieder…


	24. Traum und Kopfschmerzen

**Traum und Kopfschmerzen**

_…,,Lara, ich brauche dabei deine Hilfe!´´  
,,Was habe ich denn damit zu tun, Werner?´´  
,,Ich weiß, du hast in der letzten Zeit viel durchgemacht, Lara, aber da draußen sterben Menschen! Du musst mir helfen!´´  
,,Ach ja?…Ägypten, Werner! Du hast mich im Stich gelassen! Ich wäre deinetwegen beinahe gestorben. Weißt du eigentlich was es für ein Gefühl gewesen ist?…Den nahende Tod konnte ich ertragen, aber was ich nicht ertragen konnte, war, das du mich eiskalt verraten hast!…´´  
…,,Lara, pass auf!´´  
,,Werner?…Nein!…´´_

_…,,Keine Bewegung! Wer Sind Sie?´´  
,,Mein Name ist Kurtis Trent und Sie sind Lara Croft! Ihr Fahndungsfoto geht durch sämtliche Nachrichten!´´_

_…,,Pieter van Eckhard hat meinen Vater ermordet und Ihren Mentor Werner von Croy. Wenn wir zusammenarbeiten haben wir eine Chance Eckhard und die Cabal auszuschalten!…Was meinen Sie, Miss Croft?´´  
,,…Einverstanden, Mr. Trent!´´_

_…Geben Sie mir das Gemälde Miss Croft, oder Ihr Freund wird dafür büssen!´´  
,,Kurtis?…Hier ist es, Eckhard!´´_

_…,,…Hier sind die Splitter, Lara, du musst Eckhard aufhalten. Ich kümmere mich um Boaz!´´  
,,Nein, Kurtis, ich kann dich nicht,…´´ ,,Lara, lauf! Vertrau mir bitte!´´…_

_…,,Sie haben keine Chance gegen mich, Miss Croft!´´ ,,Das werden wir ja sehen, Eckhard!´´_

_…,,Karel?´´ ,,Ich bin ein Gestaltenwandler, Miss Croft, und eigentlich war das ganze hier mein Ding!´´  
,,Karel, ich werde Sie und diese abscheuliche Engelskreatur direkt in die Hölle befördern!´´…_

_…,,Aaaah!´´ …_

_….,,Egal wie viel Schmerz euch noch erwartet,…nichts ist von Dauer und euer Schicksal wird wieder Liebe in euer Leben bringen!´´ …_

_…Was?  
…Nein__, bitte nicht…_

_…Cabal…Damian…Kurtis…Madeleine…Sara…Zip…Alister…Sammy…Cabal…Damian…Kurtis…  
Madeleine…meine Freunde…  
_

Ihr Atem ging stoßweise, denn sie Träumte erneut. Doch jemand hatte sich neben sie gesetzt und versuchte sie zu wecken: ,,Lara! Wach auf!´´

…_Was?…Kurtis?…Nein, meine Freunde,...Die Cabal…Kurtis!…  
_

,,Lara, wach auf!´´ wiederholte er mit Nachdruck und fasste ihr an die Schultern. Sie wandte sich hin und her, in diesem Traum und ihr Gesicht sah gequält aus.

…_Kurtis!?…Die Cabal und Damian…Madeleine!….Au mein Kopf!…Aaaah_…

,,Lara!´´ rief er nun und rüttelte ihre Schultern.

Erschrocken fuhr sie hoch und krallte sich an ihm fest. Kurtis schlang die Arme um sie und hielt sie fest. Ihr Atem ging hastig und sie zitterte.

,,Schhh!…´´ begann er und strich ihr über den Kopf und den Rücken, ,,…Du hast nur geträumt! Es ist alles gut!´´  
Lara schloss kurz die Augen und beruhigte ihren Atem.

,,Es ist alles gut…´´ wiederholte er, als er spürte, das sie sich wieder beruhigte.  
Sie schluckte und löste sich dann verlegen von ihm.

,,Ist alles in Ordnung?´´ frage er sanft und blickte ihr in die Augen.

Sie nickte nach einigen Sekunden: ,,Ich habe nur…´´

,,…geträumt?…´´ unterbrach er, ,,…Ja, das war nicht zu übersehen!´´´

Fragend blickte sie ihn an.

,,Na, du hast um dich geschlagen und geschrieen…´´ er hielt kurz inne, ,,…Geht es wieder?´´  
Lara sah immer noch aus, als wäre sie nicht ganz auf der Höhe und blass war sie noch immer.

,,Was machst du eigentlich hier? Wo ist Sara?´´ fragte sie ihn dann.

,,Sara, Alister und Zip sind nebenan und versuchen den Zielort des zweiten Textes herauszufinden. Sammy ist immer noch bei Madeleine. Du bist auf der Fahrt vom Krankenhaus zum Hotel eingeschlafen und wir wollten dich nicht wecken!´´

Lara blickte auf die Uhr - 03:46.

,,Ja, wieso kommst du mitten in der Nacht dann hierher? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, trotz meines Traumes so laut…naja…geschrieen zu haben…´´ sie brach ab und sah ihn dann an.

,,Nennen wir es eine meiner Eingebungen!´´ sagte er knapp.

,,Geht das noch etwas deutlicher?´´ entgegnete sie und die Ironie war nicht zu überhören.

,,Naja, ich hatte das dumme Gefühl, das du mich brauchst!´´

,,Was?´´ entfuhr es ihr.

,,Naja, du hast mich gefragt und ich würde dich nie anlügen…´´ erkläre er, ,,…und wie es aussieht habe ich recht!´´

,,Pah…´´ machte Lara, ,,…Also ich glaube du irrst dich, ich komme schon alleine klar!´´

,,Deine Träume scheinen dich ziemlich mitzunehmen, willst du mir nichts darüber erzählen?´´ fragte er dann.

Lara verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: ,,Nein!´´

,,Da bist du dir sicher? Ich meine du hast doch schon mal mit mir geredet und…´´

,,Ja, und ich wünschte, ich hätte es gelassen!…´´ unterbrach sie ihn, schloss die Augen und fasste sich mit der linken Hand an die Schläfe, ,,…Ich mag es nun mal nicht, wenn sich jemand in mein Leben einmischt!´´

,,Hey…´´ er fasste ihr an die Schulter, ,,…was ist mit dir?´´

,,Nichts…´´ sie schob seine Hand von sich weg, ,,…Lass mich bitte in Ruhe!´´

Lara machte Anstalt aufzustehen, doch Kurtis hielt sie zurück und blickte auf ihre Wunde: ,,Warte, du sollst dich doch bestimmt ausruhen!´´

,,Ja, aber ich würde mich gerne duschen, wenn´s genehm ist!´´ entgegnete sie scharf und stand dann trotzdem auf.

Kurz darauf war sie im Badezimmer verschwunden und hatte abgesperrt…

Nach ihrer ausgiebigen Dusche, zog sie sich ihren kurzen Pyjamer an und ließ sie Haare offen. Viele Gedanken über die letzten Stunden, waren in ihr hochgekommen…  
Die Kathedrale und ihr beinahe Tod in deren Katakomben, dann Madeleines Besessenheit, die Zeit im Krankenhaus und Sammys Gesicht, als er mit ihr an ihrem Krankenbett gestanden hatte.  
Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber irgendetwas sagte ihr, das die ganze Sache mit Damian und der Cabal auch etwas damit zu tun hatte, also würde sie wohl weitermachen müssen, auch wenn sie das eigentlich gar nicht mehr wollte.  
Sie würden wohl gleich morgen aufbrechen, sobald sie herausgefunden haben, wo der Text sie hinführt.

Sie schob die Gedanken zur Seite, den eigentlich war sie müde und sehnte sich nach ihrem Bett, doch dann fiel es ihr ein.

Kurtis.

So wie sie ihn kannte, saß er vermutlich immer noch draußen.  
Sie seufzte.  
Irgendwie tat es ihr schon Leid, das sie ihn im Krankenhaus so angefahren hatte und sie würde sich wohl bei ihm entschuldigen.  
Lara trat dann wieder hinaus und drehte den Kopf zum Bett.

Sie verschränkte die Arme erneut: ,,Du bist ja immer noch da? Vermissen dich die anderen nicht?´´

Kurtis drehte den Kopf zu ihr. Er hatte es sich auf dem Bett bequem gemacht und die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt.

Er setzte sich auf: ,,Nein, ich hab ihnen erzählt, das ich eine rauchen gehe!´´

,,Wirklich witzig!´´

Sein Blick ging an ihr herunter und er sah, das der Verband um ihre Hüfte blutig und nass war.

Unterdessen war sie ebenfalls zum Bett gekommen und setzte sich langsam ans Kopfende.  
Er stand auf und ging zu einem kleinen Schränkchen im hinteren Teil des Zimmers.  
Fragend verfolgte sie seine Bewegungen und er kam dann mit einem kleinen Verbandskasten wieder zurück.

,,Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, du blutest!´´

,,Es ist mir aufgefallen, aber ich denke ich komme klar!´´ entgegnete sie.

,,Komm schon…´´ er legte ihre Beine aufs Bett und setzte sich dann davor. Ein ,,Hey…´´ entfuhr ihr, doch er sprach einfach weiter, ,,…Die Wunde könnte sich infizieren, wenn wir nicht aufpassen. Ich werde den Verband wechseln!´´

,,Das würdest du wohl gerne!´´ sie wollte wieder Aufstehen.

,,Ja…´´ er blickte sie an und drückte sie zurück, ,,…und das tue ich auch! Und jetzt bleib gefälligst liegen!´´  
Lara wollte dennoch protestieren, doch sie spürte, das die Kopfschmerzen und die Schmerzen ihrer Verletzung schlimmer wurden, also hielt sie still und sah ihm zu.  
Er versorgte ihre Hüfte, als würde er es schon ewig tun.  
So vorsichtig und zärtlich.  
Nachdem er sie frisch verbunden hatte, blickte er sie wieder an.

,,Danke…´´ flüsterte sie und fügte dann hinzu, ,,…und es tut mir Leid, das ich dich da vorhin im Krankenhaus so angefahren habe! Ich war einfach außer mir.´´

,,Ich nehme es dir nicht mehr übel!…´´ er lächelte kurz, dann fragte er: ,,…Willst du mir nicht sagen, was dich bedrückt?´´

Lara schüttelte den Kopf.

,,Weißt du eigentlich, warum Madeleine nur dich angegriffen hatte, als sie besessen war?´´ fragte er dann.

Fragend blickte sie wieder zu ihm: ,,Nein! Sag du es mir!´´

,,Dämonen oder böse Geister, greifen immer die Schwächeren an…Sie haben ein Gespür dafür, wenn jemand aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten ist…´´ er hielt kurz inne und sie seinem Blick stand, ,,...Der Dämon hat dich angegriffen, nachdem er von Madeleine Besitz ergriffen hat, weil du aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten bist und die Kontrolle verloren hast!´´

,,Das ist Unsinn, ich…´´ begann sie, doch Kurtis unterbrach sie wieder: ,,…Ich weiß es doch und du weißt es auch!´´  
Sie schwieg und funkelte ihn finster an, dann drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite und er wusste, dass er recht hatte.  
Lara wusste es ebenfalls, doch sie gestand sich das nicht ein, noch wollte sie ihm alles erzählen.  
Nicht jetzt.

,,Willst du mir nichts über die Träume erzählen?´´ fragte er dann wieder.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf nachdenklich.

,,Lara,…du…´´

,,Kurtis!…´´ unterbrach Lara ihn und blickte ihn wieder an, ,,…es geht dich nichts an, also lass es!´´  
In ihrem Blick lag eisige Kälte, wie er unschwer erkennen konnte.

Kurtis wusste, dass Lara dran war sich innerlich abzuschotten und wenn sie das vollends geschafft hatte, könnte er nie mehr zu ihr durchdringen.

,,Nein!…´´ entgegnete er und fasste ihr an die Oberarme, ,,…Es geht mich sehr wohl etwas an! Und ich werde nicht zulassen, das du dich so gehen lässt! Dafür bist du mir einfach zu wichtig!´´

,,Ich kenne dich ja kaum! …´ sie schubste seine Arme weg, ,,…Und ich bezweifle wirklich, das du mich je verstehen könntest!…Wenn es dir jetzt nichts ausmacht, würde ich gerne etwas alleine sein!´´

Kurtis verschränkte die Arme und sagte: ,,Nein!…Es macht mir was aus, dich jetzt alleine zu lassen! Und ja, ich verstehe dich wohl besser, als du glaubst!´´

Lara seufzte und versuchte das pochen in ihrem Kopf zu unterdrücken, doch es wollte ihr nicht gelingen: ,,Kurtis, geh!´´

,,Nein!´´

,,Bitte…´´ begann sie mit Nachdruck und fasste sich erneut an die Schläfe, als sich alles zu drehen anfing und es schmerzhafter wurde, je mehr sie sich aufregte, ,,…Geh einfach!´´

,,Nein, Lara, du sollst endlich Hilfe annehmen…´´ begann er, doch bemerkte abermals, das sie nicht gut aussah, ,,…Was ist denn mit dir?´´

Er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Lara schloss kurz die Augen, dann öffnete sie, sie wieder und blickte ihn an: ,,Geh!´´

Sie wollte seine Hand wegschieben, doch er griff ihre mit seiner anderen: ,,Lara, was ist los? Mit dir stimmt doch etwas nicht!´´

,,Es ist alles bestens!…´´ entgegnete sie genervt, ,,…Ich hab nur etwas Kopfschmerzen, von deinem ständigen geredet!´´

Besorgt blickte er sie an und fasste ihr dann an die Stirn.  
Kurz schloss er die Augen, doch sie entzog sich ihm daraufhin: ,,Was soll das?´´

Kurtis öffnete seine Augen wieder und blickte sie an: ,,Du hast nicht zum erstem mal Kopfschmerzen! Seid wann hast du sie?´´

,,Wie kommst du denn darauf?´´

,,Ich habe es gesehen!´´ sagte er schlicht.

,,Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, das du deine Fähigkeiten nicht bei mir einsetzten sollst!´´ entgegnete sie sauer.

,,Ja, aber ich musste wissen, was mit dir los ist…´´

,,Das geht dich nichts an!´´ unterbrach sie ihn und machte erneut Anstalt aufzustehen, doch er drückte sie abermals zurück: ,,Lara, sieh mich an!…´´ sie tat es und er sprach weiter, ,,…Seit wann hast du diese Kopfschmerzen?´´

Lara zögerte und in ihrem Blick lag Unentschlossenheit, doch dann antwortete sie leise: ,,Es hat kurz nach Prag angefangen. Zusammen mit den Träumen!´´

Der Blickkontakt riss nicht ab und eine Weile schwiegen beide.

Schließlich seufzte Lara abermals: ,,Würdest du jetzt bitte gehen und mich mit deinen Fragen in frieden lassen?´´

Kurtis schüttelte den Kopf. Er stand auf und setzte sich hinter sie.  
Fragend blickte sie ihm zu, während er seine Beine rechts und links neben sie legte.

,,Komm her…´´ er wollte ihren Oberkörper nieder drücken, damit er auf seiner Brust lag.

,,Was soll das? Lass das!´´ protestierte sie und wollte sich wieder aufrichten, doch Kurtis ließ es nicht zu.

,,Sei nicht so kratzbürstig! Du machst es nur noch schlimmer, wenn du dich aufregst! Merkst du das nicht?´´ sagte er dann und hielt sie fest.

Sie schwieg abermals und ihr Oberkörper lehnte nun gegen den seinen.  
Kurtis selbst hatte sich mit seinem Oberkörper aufrecht gegen den Kopf des Bettes gelehnt.  
Lara saß zwischen seinen Beinen und es behagte ihr überhaupt nicht.  
Sie wollte nie wieder einem Menschen so nahe sein.

Dann berührte Kurtis sanft ihre Schläfen und begann diese zu massieren.

Erneut bäumte sie sich auf: ,,Kurtis, bitte lass es, ich möchte das nicht! Geh einfach und lass mich allein!´´

,,Nein…´´ entgegnete er leise und hörte nicht auf, ,,…Du warst lange genug allein!…Du solltet jetzt ruhen und mich dir endlich helfen lassen!´´

Sie wollte eigentlich etwas entgegnen und ihn vor die Tür setzten, doch irgendwie tat es ihr gut.  
Lara wunderte sich selbst darüber.  
Irgendwie wirkte er beruhigend und dennoch fühlte sie, das er die Kontrolle über sie hatte.

Selbst wenn Lara es noch so sehr wollte, würde sie es nicht schaffen sich ihm zu entziehen und nach einigen Minuten wollte sie das auch gar nicht mehr.  
Mit einem mal fühlte sie sich schläfrig und sie wusste, das Kurtis etwas damit zu tun haben musste, doch ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können, sank sie gleich darauf in einen tiefen Schlaf…


	25. Der dritte Text

**Der dritte Text**

Die Sonnenstrahlen krochen an diesem Morgen langsam in das Hotelzimmer.  
Kurtis atmete tief durch und schlug langsam die Augen auf.  
Er brauchte einen Moment, um zu erkennen, wo er sich befand, doch dann fiel es ihm wieder ein und ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.  
Er drehte den Kopf zu seiner Linken und erblickte Lara.  
Das war nun schon das zweite mal, dass er sie in den Armen hielt, doch diesmal, war er als erstes wach geworden.  
Seinen Arm hatte er um ihren Oberkörper geschlungen und ihre Hand ruhte auf seinem Bauch.

Lara schlief noch seelenruhig und er wollte sie auch noch ein bisschen schlafen lassen.  
So vergingen einige Minuten und er legte seinen freien Arm unter seinen Kopf.  
Er mochte es ihr zuzusehen.  
Es machte ihn glücklich.

_…Wenn es doch nur für immer so sein könnte, Lara. Nur du und ich…#_

Dann wurde leise die Zimmertür aufgesperrt und Sara trat ein, doch als ihr Blick auf Lara und Kurtis fiel, stockte sie einen Moment.  
Kurtis drehte neugierig den Kopf und nickte Sara dann freundlich zu.  
Sie hob grüßend die Hand, doch war auch ein wenig perplex: ,,Morgen…´´ flüsterte sie und trat näher, ,,…Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht! Wollt mir nur frische Klamotten besorgen!´´

Kurtis schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein,…ich wollte sie nur noch nicht wecken! Habt ihr denn schon was rausgefunden?´´ flüsterte er zurück.

Sara nickte: ,,Ich denke schon, wir werden dann alles besprechen, wenn wir richtig wach sind!´´

,,Madeleine?´´ fragte er.

Saras Kopfschütteln, war ihm Antwort genug und er nickte betroffen. Er hatte so gehofft, das sich ihr Zustand gebessert hatte, doch vergebens.

,,Okay…´´ Kurtis bewegte sich behutsam, um Lara nicht zu wecken und löste sich von ihr. Dann stand er langsam auf und streckte sich ausgiebig.

Lara bewegte sich zwar, doch sie wachte noch nicht auf.

,,Ich werd mich dann auch mal umziehen…´´ er blickte noch einmal auf Lara herab und lächelte, dann sah er wieder zu Sara, ,,…Ihr ruft dann, okay?´´

Sara nickte lächelnd und Kurtis verließ dann das Zimmer...

Die Polizistin wunderte sich schon ein wenig, als sie sich im Badezimmer fertig machte und sich umzog.  
Klar, sie wusste, das Kurtis gestern zu Lara gegangen war, deswegen, hatte sie auch bei Zip und Alister übernachtet, doch sie hätte sich nie erträumt, das Lara es ihm gestatten würde, sie in den Arm zu nehmen, geschweige denn mit ihr im selben bett zu schlafen.  
Sara wusste aber auch, das die beiden eine gewisse Sympathie füreinander empfanden und sie wusste, das Kurtis Laras kalt gewordenes Herz wieder erwärmen konnte, wenn sie nur etwas Zeit füreinander hätten.

Nach einer Weile kam sie wieder aus dem Bad und beschloss Lara zu wecken.  
Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante und strich Lara dann einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Dann strich sie ihr sanft über die Wange: ,,Hey, Süße, aufstehen!´´

Lara atmete tief durch, seufzte zufrieden und drehte sich dann auf den Rücken. Sie wandte sich noch ein wenig und schlug dann sachte die Augen auf.

,,…Sara?…´´ begann sie verschlafen.

Sara lächelte: ,,Ja, guten Morgen!´´

Lara fuhr sich durchs Gesicht und entgegnete dann: ,,Morgen! Wie spät ist es?´´

,,Erst kurz nach halb zehn! Du kannst dir ruhig Zeit lassen!´´

Lara richtete ihren Oberkörper auf: ,,Was ist mit Madeleine? Gibt es was neues?´´

Sara senkte leicht den Kopf und schüttelte ihn: ,,Nein, ich habe eben mit Sammy telefoniert, sie liegt immer noch im Koma. Er kommt gleich noch vorbei…Wie geht es dir?´´ Bei ihrer letzten Frage, deutete Sara auf Laras Hüfte.

,,Besser…´´ murmelte Lara und sie würde sogar sagen, das es ihr richtig gut ging. Die Kopfschmerzen waren kaum noch spürbar und Kurtis hatte ihr tatsächlich geholfen.  
Außerdem war sie ausgeschlafen, denn wenn sie diesen Alptraum hatte, konnte sie hinterher für gewöhnlich nicht mehr einschlafen.

,,Wir haben auch Neuigkeiten, was den Text angeht. Die anderen werden gleich rüber kommen und dir alles erklären!…´´ sprach Sara weiter, ,,…Aber jetzt mal etwas anderes: Kurtis hat also wirklich hier übernachtet?´´

,,Was?´´

,,Ja…Ich kam eben rein und du lagst in seinen Armen! Was war denn los?´´

Lara überlegte angestrengt: ,,Ich…em…ich weiß es nicht mehr genau. Wir haben uns unterhalten und dann bin ich wohl eingeschlafen.´´  
Natürlich war das geflunkert, doch sie wollte Sara nicht mit ihren Problemen belasten.

,,Aha…´´ machte Sara, doch sie roch förmlich, das Lara ihr etwas verschwiegen hatte, ,,…Und du bist sicher, das du mir die Wahrheit sagst?´´

Lara blickte ihre Freundin an, als sie aufstand: ,,Ja, wir haben miteinander gesprochen, sonst war da nichts. Wirklich. Ich werde dir ein anderes mal alles ausführlich erklären, doch jetzt sollten wir uns um den Text kümmern.´´

,,Okay, aber ich nehm´ dich beim Wort. Wir reden später!´´

Lara nickte und ging ins Badezimmer…

,,…_Im Süden, da wird´s schon richtig heiß…Die Kleidung, getränkt mit kaltem Schweiß…In den Tiefen des Berges und ewiger Dunkelheit…Zu finden, dank der Menschlichkeit…Den nächsten Teil des großen Ganzen…bevor es versucht dich in den Boden zu stanzen…Mit Geschick ist garantiert das Entkommen…und das Objekt sei nun nicht mehr genommen_…So, das war´s!´´ beendete Kurtis seine Übersetzung.

,,Okay, was habt ihr denn herausgefunden?´´ fragte Lara dann. Sie stand am Fenster und hatte die Arme verschränkt.

Zip trat vor: ,,Wir haben herausgefunden, das die Koordinaten auf eine Stelle in den Pyrenäen hinweist. Es ist mitten in der Pampa!´´

,,Wir glauben auch, das es dort wieder etwas gibt, das es zu finden gilt. Genau wie bei den beiden letzten malen, also…´´ sagte Alister, der neben Kurtis auf der kleinen Couch saß.

,,…findet ihr, wir sollten uns dort mal umsehen?´´ beendete Lara seinen Satz.

,,Naja, wir dachen, du würdest an der Sache dran bleiben wollen.´´ sagte Sara, die neben ihrer Freundin stand.

Lara seufzte und drehte den Kopf zur Seite: ,,…Ich möchte Madeleine ungern alleine lassen und Sammy wird mit Sicherheit auch hier bleiben wollen, um bei ihr zu sein…´´

,,Sicher wird er das tun…´´ begann Sara und fasste Laras Hand, ,,…aber es hilft ihr nicht. Wir sollten etwas unternehmen!´´

,,Ja…´´ Lara drehte den Kopf zu ihrer Freundin, ,,…Ihr versteht nicht…´´

,,Dann erklär es uns!´´ forderte Sara.

Lara senkte den Kopf und schüttelte ihn leicht: ,,Das ist zu kompliziert!´´

Wie sollte sie es ihren Freunden erklären?  
Alle erwarteten, das sie eine Lösung fand und mit Fleisch und Blut bei der Sache dabei war, doch sie hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr, um ihr bisheriges Leben weiterzuführen.  
Sie wollte einfach nicht mehr.  
All das Leid, das sie in den letzten Jahren erfahren hatte, war ihr zu viel geworden.  
All die Menschen, geliebte Menschen, die verletzte worden waren und sie verloren hatte.  
Und nun soll sie ein weiteres Abenteuer bestehen? Gegen die neue Cabal, die vielleicht noch gefährlicher als die alte ist. Es war damals ein reines Wunder, dass sie und Kurtis überlebt hatten.  
Noch einmal all das erleben, ohne zu wissen, was auf einen zukommt, konnte sie einfach nicht, doch sie war es Madeleine schuldig…

,,Lara?´´ fragte Sara.

,,Was?´´

,,Was sagst du?´´

Lara seufzte: ,,Gut!…Trefft die Vorbereitungen!´´

Zip nickte zu ihr, dann deutete er Alister und Kurtis ihm zu folgen und die drei verließen das Zimmer…

Sara blickte immer noch zu Lara.  
Sie konnte sich nicht in sie hineindenken, doch sie spürte, das da irgendetwas war.

,,Was siehst du mich so an? Stimmt etwas nicht?´´ fragte Lara.

,,Keine Ahnung, sag du es mir!´´

,,Was meinst du?´´

,,Na, du bist so anders als früher…´´ begann Sara, ,,…Damals warst du kaum zu halten, wenn es um ein Abenteuer ging und jetzt…´´ sie blickte Lara in die Augen, doch ließ den Satz unvollendet und fing einen neuen an, ,,…Du wolltest sowieso mit mir reden!´´

,,Sara, nicht jetzt! Wir haben viel zu tun!´´

,,Wann denn dann? Wenn das alles vorbei ist? Nächstes Jahr?…´´ protestierte Sara und konnte nichts gegen die Wut tun, die in ihr aufstieg, ,,…Weißt du ich hasse es immer gegen eine Mauer zu prallen!´´

,,Sara hör zu, ich kann dir nicht…´´

,,Was?…´´ unterbrach Sara sauer, ,,…Wir beide konnten uns doch immer alles erzählen!´´

,,Das ist es nicht, ich…´´ Lara versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden und seufzte, ,,…Es tut mir Leid, ich kann einfach nicht!´´

Sara nickte und in ihren Augen spiegelte sich Endtäuschung. Sie würde jetzt damit aufhören, auf Lara einzureden und hoffte, das sie dann von alleine zu ihr komme würde. Sara war beleidigt und konnte die Reaktion ihrer Freundin nicht verstehen. Sie verstand nicht, wie jeamnd so verdammt stur und dickköpfig sein konnte und sagte dann: ,,Du weißt wo du mich findest!´´  
Dann drehte sich die Polizistin, ohne ein weiteres Wort um und ging und Lara war wieder allein.

…_Warum muss ich auch so fürchterlich Stur sein?…  
_

Sie ohrfeigte sich selbst innerlich und blickte aus dem Fenster.  
Es war noch so früh an diesem Morgen, doch schien die Sonne schon glühend.  
Ihre Verletzung machte sich etwas bemerkbar, doch Lara fand es gut so. Es gab ihr das Gefühl zu leben.

Dann klopfte es an ihre Zimmertür…

,,Ja?´´ rief Lara und drehte sich um.  
Ihr Blick erhellte sich, als sie Sammy erblickte und sie glaubte, das es Neuigkeiten von Madeleine gibt, doch der Blick ihres Patenonkels machte ihre neue Hoffnung gleich zu Nichte.

,,Hi, Kleine, wie geht es dir?´´ fragte er und trat näher, nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte.

Lara überging die Frage und stellte eine andere: ,,Gibt es etwas neues von Madeleine?´´

Sammy stand nun vor ihr und schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein, der Arzt hat eben nach ihr gesehen, doch das gleiche gesagt, wie gestern Abend. Ich wollte mich nur umziehen und dann fahre ich wieder hin…´´ als sie den Kopf senkte, sprach er weiter, ,,…Wie ich höre, wollt ihr aufbrechen?´´

Lara nickte und sah ihren Patenonkel wieder an: ,,Ja. Du kommst wohl nicht mit, oder?´´

,,Nein, ich bleibe bei ihr!´´

Lara nickte: ,,Okay, das ist kein Problem. Wir werden gleich nach Andorra fliegen und von dort aus…´´ er drehte sich von ihr weg, während sie sprach ,,…Sammy? Was ist los?´´

,,Ich wünschte ich könnte dich begleiten.´´

,,Das musste du nicht! Ich weiß, wie viel Madeleine dir bedeutet!´´ sie kam dabei näher und legte ihn ihre Hand auf die Schulter.

,,Ihr bedeutet mir beide viel…´´ er drehte sich wieder zu ihr um, ,,…Ich liebe dich wie eine Tochter und für mich bist du es auch, doch ich wende mich von dir ab, um bei der Frau zu sein, die ich Liebe.´´

,,Es ist okay!…´´ sagte Lara, doch Sammy sprach einfach weiter: ,,…Ich habe bei deiner Taufe geschworen dich zu beschützten und für dich zu sorgen, falls deinen Eltern etwas passiert und das habe ich getan, doch jetzt…´´

,,Sammy!…´´ diesmal hörte er ihr zu, ,,…es ist okay! Ich danke dir für alles, was du für mich getan hast und ich bitte dich um einen Gefallen…´´ er blickte sie an und sie sprach weiter, ,,…Bleib hier, bei Madeleine und sag uns bescheid, wenn sich etwas verändert.´´

Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und dann auch über ihres.

,,Es tut mir Leid!´´ flüsterte Lara.

,,Warum?…´´ Sammy fuhr ihr über die Wange, ,,…Es gibt keinen Grund dazu. Du hast keine Schuld!´´

,,Wenn ich ein anderes Leben geführt hätte und führen würde…´´ begann Lara und sah Sammy fest in die Augen, ,,…würde sie jetzt nicht im Koma liegen!´´

Er schwieg.

Er wusste, das sie recht hatte und sie wusste es auch.

Doch Sammy wollte nicht, das sie sich das eingestand.

,,Ich bin sicher, das sie wieder aufwacht!´´ sagte Sammy dann.

,,Ich hoffe, du hast recht! Denn ich würde mir nie…´´

,,Hey…´´ er drückte sie kurz, ,,…sie wird wieder okay, das weiß ich und den Rest mit der Cabal, kriegst du auch noch hin und dann wird alles wieder gut! Du wirst sehen!´´

Lara nickte, als sie sich voneinander lösten.

,,Ich geh dann…´´ sagte er.

Lara nickte abermals und wusste, das sie Sammy für den Moment zum letzten mal sah…


	26. Mein Leben

**Mein Leben…**

Vor vierzig Minuten waren sie in Andorra la Vella, die Hauptstadt Andorras, mit Sammys Maschine, die Lara selbst flog, gelandet. Es war später Nachmittag und sie hatten beschlossen morgen früh aufzubrechen.  
Sie waren alle zum Hotel, das Zip schon unterwegs klargemacht hatte, gegangen und hatten eingecheckt.  
Lara und Sara teilten sich ein Zimmer und Alister, Zip und Kurtis teilten sich eins nebenan, wobei die drei sich drum streiten mussten, wer auf der Schlafcouch schlafen würde...

Lara war im Bad ihres Zimmers und hatte sich umgezogen.  
Sie trug Shorts, ein kurzes Top und ließ ihre Haare offen, dann trat sie wieder hinaus.  
Lara blickte zur Couch, auf der sich Sara nieder gelassen hatte.  
Sara war noch immer sauer und Lara konnte das verstehen. Seit Irland hatten sie kaum ein Wort miteinander gesprochen.  
Lara hasste sich ja selbst dafür, das sie immer abblockte, wenn jemand mit ihr reden wollte. Vielleicht weil sie sich dann schwach, verletzlich und entblößt vorkam und das einfach nicht ertragen wollte, aber ihr blieb keine Wahl…

,,Hey…´´ begann Lara, und kam zur Couch. Doch Sara blickte weiterhin gerade aus, was Lara erwartete hatte.

Lara atmete tief durch und setzte sich neben sie: ,,Sara, ich weiß, das du sauer auf mich bist, aber…´´

,,…ich bin nicht sauer auf dich…´´ unterbrach Sara und blickte dann zu ihrer Freundin, ,,…Ich bin enttäuscht!´´

,,Ich weiß und ich kann es verstehen…´´

,,…Aber ich kann dich nicht verstehen, Lara…´´ unterbrach Sara wieder, ,,…Weist du, du hast mir immer alles erzählt und jetzt?…Es ist als würdest du vor mir weglaufen!´´

,,Ich laufe nicht vor dir weg, sondern…´´ Lara brach ab.

,,Ja? Vor was?…´´ Sara drehte sich etwas zu Lara, ,,…Vor deinen Erinnerungen?´´

Lara schwieg eine kurze Weile, dann sah sie ein, das sie endlich reden musste und nickte knapp.

,,Sag mir einfach, was los ist, Lara!´´

Lara zögerte abermals, dann antwortete sie: ,,…Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es erklären soll…´´ nach einer kurzen Pause, sprach sie weiter, ,,…In den letzten Monaten ist so viel auf einmal passiert…Ich habe…Chase verloren und Werner…Die Cabal wollte meinen Tod und will ihn noch immer…Ich habe…´´ sie pausierte erneut, weil es ihr schwer viel das zu sagen, ,,…ein Problem und ich komme alleine nicht damit klar!´´

,,Das du es dir eingestehst ist gut, jetzt musst du mir nu noch sagen, was in dir vorgeht!´´ sagte Sara.

Lara dachte nach und merkte gar nicht wie viel Zeit verging, bis Sara wieder das Wort ergriff: ,,Lara?´´

Lara blickte sie wieder an: ,,…Ich weiß nicht wie ich es in Worte fassen soll…Ich fühle mich allein und da ist irgendwo eine…eisige Kälte tief in mir.´´

,,Du hast viel durchgemacht, doch es gibt keinen Grund so zu fühlen. Wir alle sind bei dir und lassen dich nicht allein!…´´ Sara fasste Lara an die Schulter, ,,…Sag mir, was es auslöst, die Kälte. Wovor hast du Angst?´´

Lara schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Ich weiß es nicht!´´

,,Denk nach…´´ begann Sara, ,,…Ja, du hast Menschen, die du geliebt hast, verloren, doch du kannst diese Kälte in dir nur überwinden, wenn du wieder jemanden zu dir durch lässt und dich nicht verschließt.´´

,,Das weiß ich, aber, je näher mir jemand kommt, desto schneller verliere ich ihn wieder!…Ich habe einfach Angst wieder jemanden zu verlieren, der mir etwas bedeutet!…Ich glaube ich knnte das nicht noch einmal ertragen!´´

,,Ich kann das verstehen…´´ Sara legte ihren Arm um Laras Schultern, ,,…Doch es ist paranoid, wenn du denkst, das du den Menschen in deiner Nähe indirekt Leid zufügst oder daran schuldig bist, wenn ein Unglück passiert!…´´ Lara schwieg, also sprach Sara weiter, ,,…Ja, ich weiß, du hast deine Eltern verloren, viele gute Freunde, deinen Mentor und Chase und es war bestimmt schrecklich, doch das alles macht dich auch aus. Es hat dich auch stark gemacht…´´

,,Das stimmt nicht…´´ unterbrach Lara, ,,…ich bin nicht so stark wie alle es glauben. Ja, äußerlich vielleicht, aber innerlich nicht…Die Wahrheit ist, das ich es nicht ertragen kann…´´

,,Was denn?´´ fragte Sara.

Lara seufzte: ,,…Mein Leben…´´

Sara musterte ihre Freundin genau.  
Ihre Augen waren zerbrechlich. Das einstige Leuchten war fort.  
Sie waren traurig und leer.

,,…Hey, em…´´ begann Sara wieder, ,,…Ich würde dir jetzt gern einen guten Ratschlag geben, doch die Wahrheit ist…ich habe keinen. Ich sehe, was in dir vorgeht und ich verstehe dich auch, doch mit deinem Leben musst du ganz allein fertig werden! Du bestimmst darüber wie du lebst und du selbst musst dich jedem deiner Probleme stellen und ich werde dir auch helfen, so gut ich kann!´´

,,Ich weiß das zu schätzen, Sara…´´ entgegnete Lara, ,,…Doch seit Paris und Prag,…´´ sie brach ab.

,,Ja?…Was war da?…´´ fragte Sara, die hellhörig wurde, als Lara Anstalt machte etwas zu erzählen.

,,Ich glaube ich habe einfach die Kontrolle verloren.´´

,,Warum?´´

,,Keine Ahnung…´´ begann Lara, ,,…Die Sache mit Werners Tod und der Polizei…Eckhardt und die Cabal…Kurtis…Ich weiß es nicht, aber es war die alles andere als angenehm…und jetzt sind sie wieder hinter mir her…´´

,,Ja, aber diesmal, bist du nicht allein. Ich bin da und Kurtis und Zip und Alister, auch wenn du uns nicht mit hineinziehen möchtest, stecken wir schon genauso tief drin.´´ sagte Sara.  
Lara blickte auf den Boden und schwieg abermals.

Die beiden bekamen nicht mit, das die Zimmertür einen Spalt breit geöffnet wurde, weil jemand eintreten wollte. Dieser jemand hielt inne und lauschte…

,,Du weißt nicht wie schwer es war, aus der ganzen Sache damals wieder raus zu kommen. Keiner weiß das eigentlich und ich fürchte mich davor, das alles noch einmal durch zu leben…´´ Lara redete endlich, was Sara beruhigte, ,,…Allein wenn ich schon daran denke, bleibt mir der Atem weg…Dann meine Träume, die mich das alles nicht vergessen lassen, ich weiß bald nicht mehr, was ich machen soll!´´

,,Sicher war es schwer, damals, doch das liegt alles hinter dir und kann dir nichts mehr anhaben…´´ sagte Sara, ,,…Du sagtest, du hättest Träume. Was für welche?´´

Lara schluckte: ,,…Ich sehe es einfach immer wieder und wieder, fast jede Nacht…´´ nach einer kleinen Pause fuhr sie dann fort und blickte Sara in die Augen, ,,…In meinen Träumen durchlebe ich all das noch mal. Seit Ägypten…bis hin zu…Paris und Prag…Ich sehe es immer wieder…´´

Den letzten Satz hatte sie nur geflüstert, doch trotzdem konnte Sara sie hören.

,,Es scheint, das du mit dieser Sache noch nicht abgeschlossen hast, Lara. Du musst sie beenden und mit dir selbst in reine kommen, dann werden vermutlich auch die Alpträume aufhören!…´´ meinte Sara dann.

,,Ich glaube du hast recht!…´´ nickte Lara.

Plötzlich klopfte es und die Tür wurde vollends aufgemacht, allerdings nicht von demjenigen, der eben gelauscht hatte.

,,Hey, Ladies…´´ begann Zip und trat mit Alister ein, ,,…Hört mal, da wir ja erst morgen aufbrechen, wollten mein Kumpel und ich etwas um die Häuser ziehen, um mal etwas abzuschalten. Wollt ihr uns begleiten?´´

Sara blickte zu Lara, die ihr auffordernd mit einem Geh-nur-Blick zunickte und Sara sagte dann zu Zip und Alister: ,,Ja, warum nicht! Was habt ihr denn vor?´´

,,Ach nur ein bisschen die Stadt angucken, denn wir haben die Vorbereitungen für morgen schon getroffen!´´ entgegnete Alister.  
Sara stand auf, doch Lara blieb sitzen.

,,Was ist mit dir? Kommst du nicht mit?´´ fragte Alister.

Lara schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein, ich bleibe hier. Geht nur, wenn ihr wollt!´´

,,Nicht du auch noch! Kurtis ist auch schob abgesprungen!´´ meinte Zip.

Lara zuckte nur mit den Schultern: ,,Es ist besser so, ich muss einen klaren Kopf behalten und über einiges nachdenken!´´

Sara sah ihre Freundin abermals an: ,,Na gut, dann bleib hier! Wir bleiben auch nicht allzu lange weg!´´

,,Okay…´´ machte Lara und blickte wieder zu Boden.

,,Kommt Jungs!´´ sagte Sara auffordernd und verließ dann mit Zip und Alister das Zimmer…

Eine Viertelstunde später klopfte Lara an dem Zimmer der Männer an, da sie ja wusste, das Kurtis noch da war.  
Er öffnete auf prompt die Tür und war erstaunt: ,,Lara? Ich dachte, du würdest mit den anderen mitgehen! Komm doch rein!´´

,,Danke…´´ sie trat ein und er schloss die Tür wieder, ,,…Nein, ich will mich auf morgen vorbereiten. Sara hat sie begleitet!´´

Kurtis nickte und kam zu ihr: ,,Was wolltest du?´´

,,Ich wollte mir Alisters Ausdrucke noch mal anschauen und mir die Region einprägen.´´

,,Ja, sicher…´´ er ging zum Couchtisch und reichte ihr dann die Dokumente, ,,…und wie geht es dir?´´

Lara blickte ihn etwas verwundert an: ,,Gut! Immer noch!´´

,,Was macht der Kopf? Und deine Hüfte?´´ fragte er.

Lara entgegnete daraufhin: ,,Ich sagte doch, es geht mir gut, warum fragst du mich das?´´

,,Naja, ich versuche nur ein Gespräch mit dir anzufangen, denn eigentlich hatten wir noch kein richtiges!´´ entgegnete er.

,,Schön, aber ich glaube, du hast da bereits völlig falsch angefangen!…´´ Lara war amüsiert und wandte sich dann zum gehen.

,,Lara, warte!…´´ sagte er und sie drehte sich mit fragendem Blick wieder zu ihm um, ,,…Willst du wirklich den ganzen Abend mit Alisters Aufzeichnungen verbringen?´´

Lara nickte.

,,Hast du nicht Lust vielleicht etwas spazieren zu gehen? Ich meine, vielleicht kommen wir ja so ins Gespräch!´´ fragte er etwas verschüchtert und Lara blickte ihn dabei perplex an. Dieses Verhalten von ihm war ihr neu.

,,Spazieren gehen? Mit dir?´´ fragte sie grinsend, nicht recht wissend, was sie denken sollte.

,,Ja…´´ antwortete er knapp, doch trat sich innerlich selbst in den Hintern.

_…Oh Mann, jetzt hast du sie vergrault!…Kurtis du Idiot!…  
_

Doch dann zuckte Lara mit den Achseln: ,,Warum nicht!´´

Kurtis konnte sein siegerisches, breites Grinsen, das auf seinem Gesicht entstand, nicht mehr unterdrücken…


	27. um mal etwas abzuschalten

**um mal etwas abzuschalten…**

,,Schöne Stadt!´´ sagte Kurtis dann, um die Stille zu brechen, die sich zwischen sie gelegt hatte, nachdem sie bereits etliche Zeit nebeneinander hergegangen waren.

Die Straßen waren von hohen Häusern umzäunt und etliche Autos und Fußgänger waren unterwegs. In der Nähe ihres Hotels war ein kleiner Park, durch den sie jetzt gingen.  
Er war mit vielen verschiedenen Bäumen und Büschen besiedelt und einem großen See, der beim Sonnenuntergang, durch das sich brechende Licht, zu glitzern begann.

Lara nickte: ,,Ja, hier ist alles noch so einfach und unkompliziert!´´

,,Was willst du denn damit sagen?´´ fragte Kurtis und blickte zu ihr.

,,Naja, es ist nicht London, oder New York…Es ist einfach unkompliziert!´´ meinte Lara, als sie so durch die Straßen gingen.

Kurtis zog einen Mundwinkel hoch.

,,Wo wohnst du eigentlich? Das hast du noch keinem erzählt!´´ fragte Lara dann.

,,Im Moment,…naja…´´ begann Kurtis und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf, ,,…Ich hatte ne kleine Bude in Paris, aber die Cabal hat sie angezündet, als sie mich fertig machen wollte, doch ich bin ihnen entkommen!…Ich konnte ein paar Sachen retten und mein Motorrad natürlich.´´

,,Was? Du bist also obdachlos?´´

,,Im Moment schon!…´´ entgegnete er, ,,…Aber das wird alles anders, wenn wir mit der Cabal fertig sind!´´

,,Freu dich nicht zu früh!…´´ ermahnte Lara, ,,...Es könnte uns unser Leben kosten!´´

,,Wir haben es schon einmal geschafft, Lara,…zusammen…´´ sagte er, ,,…und wir schaffen es wieder!´´

,,Gut zu wissen, das wenigstens einer von uns Optimist ist!´´

,,Naja, nachdem was Zip mir erzählt hat, bist du doch auch einer!´´

Lara schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nicht mehr! Ich habe erkannt, das es besser ist, wenn man realistisch bleibt und aufhört sich irgendetwas schön zu reden!´´

,,Harte Worte!…´´ meinte Kurtis, ,,…Sag mal, was ich dich schon immer fragen wollte: Warst du schon immer so? Ich meine warum führst du so ein Leben? Ohne dir jetzt zu nahe treten zu wollen.´´

,,Du weißt gar nicht, wie oft ich das gefragt werde!´´ murmelte Lara und blickte kurz zu ihm.

,,Und?´´

,,Ich lebe dieses Leben - oder besser gesagt, ich lebte dieses Leben - weil ich Leben wollte!…´´ sie machte eine kurze Pause, ,,…Ich habe nach dem Tod meiner Eltern begriffen, dass das Leben in einer Sekunde vorbei sein kann und ich wollte jede Sekunde davon wirklich ausnutzen und nicht in einem alten Herrenhaus dahinvegetieren!´´

Kurtis nickte nachdenklich, dann fragte er: ,,Wirst du dieses Leben weiterführen, falls wir die Cabal überleben?´´

Lara brauchte lange, um eine Antwort zu finden und sagte dann: ,,Ich weiß es noch nicht. Ich habe in all den Jahren und in all meinen Abenteuern viele meiner Freunde verloren und ich frage mich, ob sich das wirklich alles dafür gelohnt hat!´´

,,Wie meinst du das?´´ fragte er.

,,Was habe ich denn in meinem Leben schon erreicht, außer ein paar Artefakte zu entdecken? Mir ist, als hätte ich die ganze Zeit in einem Traum gelebt, ohne Bezug zu der Realität!´´

,,Nein, das stimmt nicht!…´´ sagte Kurtis, ,,…Es hat sich gelohnt. Du hast so viel erreicht, von dem andere nur träumen können! Vielleicht hast du gerade, es zu schätzen verloren, klar, denn die letzten Monate waren sicherlich hart für sich, aber es wird wieder kommen! Glaub es mir, ich kenne das!´´

,,Ja?´´

,,Oh ja…´´ begann Kurtis, ,,…Nach dem Tod meines Vaters, war es für mich genauso. Alles hatte keinen Sinn mehr, ich wusste nur, ich musste seinen Mörder finden und ihn rächen! Das war der einzige Gedanke zu dem ich fähig war, nachdem Eckhardt den ganzen Orden der Lux Veritatis vernichtete…Doch ich habe überlebt.´´

,,Wieso eigentlich?…´´ fragte Lara dann, ,,…Wieso bist du damals entkommen, du warst…bist doch auch ein Lux Veritatis?´´

,,Ja, aber zu der Zeit wusste niemand, wo ich mich rumgetrieben habe!…Ich war ja, wie gesagt, bei dieser Fremdenlegion, um mal etwas Abstand von allem zu bekommen. Und das war mein Glück. Ich habe überlebt und der Orden lebt durch mich weiter, nur wird er mit mir aufhören zu existieren!´´

,,Das sollte es aber nicht!…´´ sagte sie, ,,…Euer Orden ist ein Stück Geschichte und es wäre Schade all das Wissen einfach zu verschwenden.´´

,,Ja, du hast sicher recht, aber wie soll ich das machen?…´´ entgegnete Kurtis.

,,Irgendwann wirst du sicher eine Antwort auf diese frage finden…´´ meinte Lara, ,,…Was ist mit deiner Mutter? Du sagtest sie lebt noch! Vielleicht kann sie dir…´´

,,Nein…´´ Kurtis unterbrach sie und schüttelte dabei den Kopf, ,,…Ich war schon ewig nicht mehr bei ihr und ich weiß überhaupt nicht, ob sie noch in Deutschland wohnt.´´

,,Wenn diese Sache hier vorbei ist, solltest du es herausfinden!´´ meinte Lara.

,,So einfach ist es nicht, Lara…´´ er sah sie wieder an, ,,…Ich hab sie nach dem Tod meines Vaters im Stich gelassen, mich einfach in der Nacht davongestohlen, um seinen Mörder zu suchen. Ich war noch nicht einmal auf seiner Beerdigung und habe bis heute nichts mehr von mir hören lassen. Ich kann ihr nicht einfach so unter die Augen treten!´´

,,Das verstehe ich und ich bin sicher sie verstehet es auch. Glaubst du denn nicht, sie würde sich nicht freuen, wenn du zu ihr gehst?…Also ich glaube das schon!´´

Kurtis lächelte hauchzart: ,,…Wer von uns ist denn jetzt hier der Optimist?…´´

Lara lächelte ebenfalls leicht und sie sahen sich kurz an.

,,Aber ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich sie besuche…´´ beendete Kurtis dann seinen Satz.

,,Kurtis…´´ unterbrach Lara sanft, ,,…Glaub mir, du solltest es tun! Und bring alles ins Reine, nicht das es irgendwann zu spät ist und du es bereust!´´  
Er dachte nach und dann nickte er…

Sie waren wieder im Hotel und der Mond, der bereits hoch am Himmel stand, schien durch das Fenster auf dem Gang.  
Das Piepen vom Fahrstuhl erklang und die beiden stiegen aus.

,,Also…´´ begann Lara, als sie an ihrem Zimmer angelangt war, ,,…Ich danke dir. Es war eine gute Idee. Das Gespräch hat mich von der anderen Sache etwas abgelenkt.´´

,,Ja, mir geht es genauso…´´ entgegnete Kurtis.

Lara nickte lächelnd und wollte ihr Zimmer betreten, als Kurtis sie zurückhielt: ,,Lara!´´

Sie drehte sich mit fragendem Gesicht wieder zu ihm: ,,Ja?´´

,,Danke, das du mir zugehört hast!…´´ dann grinste er, ,,…Wir haben miteinander gesprochen, ohne uns zu streiten!´´

Jetzt lächelte auch Lara: ,,Ja, das war wirklich ein Erfolg…Gute Nacht!´´ doch sie bemerkte, das sein Blick, wie er sie ansah, sich etwas verändert hatte.

Er nickte und wusste nicht recht, ob er es wagen sollte. Doch er gab sich einen Ruck.  
Lara war wieder im Begriff ihr Zimmer zu betreten, als er sie abermals zurückhielt und diesmal legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter: ,,Warte, geh noch nicht!´´

Lara drehte sich wieder zu ihm um und sah ihn dann an: ,,Was ist, Kurtis?´´

Kurtis schwieg eine Weile und blickte sie an.  
Ihre großen, rehbraunen Augen hatten ihn verzaubert.

,,Lara, ich…´´ er verstummte und strich ihr eine rotbraune Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und seine Hand blieb in ihrem Nacken liegen.

Lara lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, als sie dem Geschehen zusah, aber sie fand es irgendwie gut. Mittlerweile vertraute sie ihm und versank regelrecht in seinen ozeanblauen Augen.  
Kurtis kam ihr noch näher, ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen, denn er wollte sehen, wie weit er gehen konnte.

Er wollte sie auf keinem Fall drängen, aber sein Instinkt sagte ihm, das er das jetzt tun sollte.  
Laras Blick huschte hin und her. Sie war unentschlossen, aber ließ ihn fortfahren, denn sie wusste, was er vorhatte. Er beugte sich ein wenig und zog gleichzeitig, federleicht ihren Kopf zu sich hoch.

Lara schloss die Augen, genau wie Kurtis und dann berührten sich ihre Lippen in einem zärtlichen, innigen Kuss…


	28. Allein zum Zielort

**Allein zum Zielort…**

Ganz früh am nächsten Morgen machten sie sich alle schon fertig.

Lara war sich am anziehen.  
Die ganze Zeit ging ihr der gestrige Abend nicht aus dem Kopf und das was zwischen Kurtis und ihr gewesen war. Sie war durcheinander, nach diesem Kuss und irgendwie bekam sie `kalte Füße´. Etwas eigenartiges brodelte in ihrem Innern.

Ein eigenartiges, aber irgendwie angenehmes Gefühl, das allmählich stärker wurde.  
Er ging ihr komischerweise nicht aus dem Kopf und sie fragte sich, was er wohl dachte. Sie wollte gar nicht daran denken, wie er reagierte, wenn sie nachher vor ihn trat und wie die anderen reagierten, wenn sie ihre Entscheidung preisgab.

Sie seufzte…

Das beige Shirt und die braunen Shorts passten noch wie beim ersten Mal und nachdem sie ihre Stiefel geschnürt hatte, machte sie sich einen Pferdeschwanz.

Ihr Grabräuberoutfit hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr getragen.  
Nun schlang sie ihren Rucksack über die Schultern und schnellte ihren Waffengurt um. Dann trat sie vor den großen Spiegel neben dem Kleiderschrank. Ein vertrauter und sogleich lange nicht gesehener Anblick zeigte sich ihr…

,,So, der Technik-Kram ist erledigt und die Route im PDA gespeichert.´´ verkündete Zip, der alles bereit gestellt hatte.  
Sie hatten sich schon alle im `Männerzimmer´ versammelt.

,,Ich habe auch noch alles wissenswerte über den Zielort in Laras PDA gespeichert!´´ fügte Alister hinzu.

Kurtis nickte.

,,Ja, jetzt warten wir nur noch auf eine!´´ murmelte Sara.

,,Und die lässt nicht auf sich warten, falls du das meinst!´´ sagte Lara, die gerade das Zimmer betrat.

Kurtis grinste sie an und Lara lächelte instinktiv zurück.  
Sara bemerkte, wie die beiden sich ansahen.

,,Wir sollten aufbrechen!´´ sagte Lara dann.

,,Es ist alles bereit!´´ meinte Sara.

,,Da ist noch etwas…´´ begann Lara, ,,…Ich weis eure Hilfe sehr zu schätzen, aber ich werde diesmal alleine gehen!´´

,,Das kommt nicht in Frage, Lara, wir…´´ begann Kurtis, doch Lara unterbrach ihn: ,,…Bitte! Diesmal nicht…Ich werde alleine gehen!´´

,,Du könntest vielleicht Hilfe brauchen! Außerdem sollst du dich doch wegen der Verletzung schonen!´´ warf Sara ein.

,,Lass das mal meine Sorge sein. Es geht schon, außerdem steht mein Entschluss fest…´´

,,Lara!…´´ machte Sara.

,,Alleine arbeite ich einfach schneller!´´ unterbrach Lara.

,,Ist das wirklich so?…´´ unterbrach Sara, ,,…Oder willst du uns nur nicht gefährden?´´

Lara sagte nichts, sondern zog sich das Headset an. Doch ihre Freunde wussten, das es so wahr, wie Sara gesagt hatte.  
Und auch Lara wusste das, aber sie wollte ihre Freunde einfach in Sicherheit wissen.…

Zwei Stunden später und trotz einiger Proteste ihrer Freunde, hatte sie die Stadt schon lange hinter sich gelassen und fuhr durch die Pyrenäen.  
Die Einsamkeit hier, machte sie nachdenklich.

,,_Hey, Lara, lebst du eigentlich noch_?´´ fragte Zip über das Headset.

,,Ja, sicher. Wieso fragst du?´´

,,_Na du bist so ruhig!´´  
_

,,Weist du Zip, Selbstgespräche sind nicht so das wahre.´´ entgegnete sie knapp.

Sie hörte Zip lachen.

,,_Dann rede doch mit uns. Was glaubst du vorzufinden?´´_

,,Tja ich würde mal auf Berge tippen!…´´ antwortete sie, ,,…Damit liege ich wohl ziemlich richtig!´´

,,_Wie weit bist du denn?´´_ fragte Alister.

,,Ihr werdet es kaum glauben, aber ich habe es bald geschafft!´´

_,,Wie in alten Zeiten, was?´´_ bemerkte Zip.

,,Oh ja, ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie ich es vermisst habe, durch die Pampa zu krebsen und auf Schatzsuche zu sein! Und zwei Männer im Ohr zu haben, die mir mit ihrem Gerde meist auf die Nerven gehen!´´

Ob Lara das jetzt ironisch gemeint hatte, konnten ihre Freunde nicht feststellen.

_,,Naja…Findest du es immer noch eine gute Idee, das du allein gefahren bist_?´´ wollte Zip dann wissen.

,,Es ist wie du es gesagt hattest: Wie in alten Zeiten!…´´ entgegnete sie mit einem Lächeln, ,,…Macht euch keine Sorgen, ich werd´s schon überleben!´´

,,_Na gut, Süße, du meldest dich dann, wenn du angekommen bist, okay?´´_ sagte Zip.

,,Sicher!´´ entgegnete Lara und konzentrierte sich dann wieder aufs fahren…

,,Ich verstehe nicht, wie ihr so gelassen bleiben könnt!´´ sagte Kurtis, als Zip die Verbindung unterbrach.

,,Hey, sie ist die Grabjägerin und hat das schon…naja, immer gemacht!´´ entgegnete Zip.

,,Sie hat Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet!´´ kam es von Alister.

,,Ja, aber habt ihr vergessen, das es ihr in Moment nicht wirklich gut geht? Außerdem hat sie keine Ahnung, was sie erwartet!´´ mischte Sara dazwischen.

,,Ja, schon, aber du weißt doch ganz genau, wie stur sie ist und sie setzt eben immer ihren Kopf durch!´´ entgegnete Zip.

,,Ich kann nur hoffen, das ihr das hier, den Kopf nicht kostet!´´ murmelte Kurtis und verschränkte die Arme…

Lara fuhr noch etwas 20 Minuten, dann war sie angekommen.  
Sie stoppte den Jeep und steig aus. Wie sie es erwartet hatte, weit und breit nur karger, sandiger, brauner Fels und die Straße auf der sie Parkte…

Sie drehte sich noch mal zum Wagen und holte ihren Rucksack vom Beifahrersitz. Sie zückte eine Flasche Wasser und trank ein paar Schluck, dann verstaute sie diese wieder und schaltete das Headset an: ,,Jungs? Hört ihr mich? Ich bin jetzt da!´´

_,,Ja…´´_ kam es nach einer kurzen Weile von Zip, _,,…wir hören dich. Die Kamera überträgt das Bild deutlich! Wie sieht es aus?´´  
_

,,Mal sehen…´´ Lara schaute auf ihren PDA und musste demnach noch etwas 30 Meter nach Süden gehen, was sie auch tat.

Dann blieb sie vor einem eher keinen Berg stehen: ,,So! Sieht so aus, als müsste ich da hoch!´´

_,,Sei aber vorsichtig!´´_ machte Alister.

Lara rollte mit den Augen, sie war sich einer Antwort zu müde. Sie steckte den PDA weg und kletterte dann den Gipfel des Berges empor.  
Sie befand sich ja ohnehin schon, wegen der Straße, auf dreiviertel der Höhe.

Die Hälfte hatte sie schon geschafft, doch die Hitze an diesem Mittag war fast unerträglich und Lara hielt kurz an, um sich den Schweiß von der Stirn zu wischen. Sie pustete einmal Luft aus ihren Lungen und kletterte dann weiter: ,,Ich muss eindeutig wieder an meiner Kondition arbeiten!´´

Sie war allerdings froh, das ihre freunde jetzt kein blödes Kommentar abgaben.  
Nach gut zehn Minuten, war sie dann endlich am Gipfel angekommen und stellte sich hin.

Die Aussicht war beeindruckend und dann blickte sie sich am Gipfel um.

Sie ging etwa vier Meter und stand dann vor einem Loch im Boden. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher das sie dort runter musste. Lara kramte ein Seil heraus und band es um einen Felsen. Dann ließ sie das Ende in das Loch, zündete eine Fackel an und warf sie in das Loch.

Es war tief.

Lara wollte sich gerade an den Abstieg machen, als sie sich abrupt umdrehet.  
Sie hörte ein Geräusch, wie bröckelnder Stein und ihre Hände legten sich instinktiv an ihre Pistolen. Als sie allerdings die Klippe hinunter blickte, konnte sie nichts erkennen.

,,_Was ist?´´_ fragte Zip.

,,Ich dachte nur, ich hätte etwas gehört, aber ich habe mich wohl geirrt!´´ murmelte Lara, seufzte, ermahnte sich zur Vorsicht, und dann kletterte sie in das Loch.

Ihre Hände waren feucht, doch dank der Handschuhe, rutschte sie nicht.  
Die Wand war uneben und bot daher gute Möglichkeiten, die Füße abzustützen. Nach einigen Metern, spürte sie, wie die Luft stickiger wurde, genau wie damals in Ägypten, doch sie war auch stolz auf sich selbst, das sie das durchstand.

_…Wie tief bin ich nur gesunken?!…_

Das Tageslicht hatte sie hinter sich gelassen und sie schaltete, um besser sehen zu können, die kleine selbst aufladende Taschenlampe an, die an dem Riemen ihres Rucksacks befestigt war. Dann endlich kam sie unten an und wischte sich über die Stirn.  
Sie hatte ganz vergessen, wie heiß es hier war.

Unten angekommen, blickte sie noch mal nach oben.  
Sie hatte noch immer das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, trotzdem schritt sie in den Gang entlang, der noch weiter in die Tiefe führte. Sie dachte dieser Gang, der sich nach unten hin rund schlängelte, würde nie mehr aufhören und sie spürte, wie es noch heißer wurde, je tiefer sie ging. Immer noch war es ihr unangenehm unter die Erde zu gehen, wenn sie an Ägypten zurückdachte, doch sie wusste, das sie ihre Hemmungen nur so bekämpfen konnte, also ging sie weiter…

Nach einer Ewigkeit und nach ebenso vielen Kurven, stand sie in einem runden, großen Raum.  
Fast so, wie in Irland, doch diesmal ohne Wasser.  
In der Mitte befand sich ebenso auch ein Felsblock, auf dem eine Säule stand und darauf, lag die Schriftrolle.

,,_Woww…´´_ hauchte Zip, ,,…_Sieht geheimnisvoll aus!´´  
_

,,Ja, und heiß ist es!…´´ entgegnete Lara und fuhr sich wieder über die Stirn, ,,…Ich glaub ich bin am Erdkern!´´

,,_Wirklich witzig…´´_ grunzte Zip, ,,…_Irgendwelche Fallen?´´_

,,Bis jetzt kann ich keine Ausmachen, aber ich bin sicher, das es einen versteckten Mechanismus gibt, genau wie in Irland. Denkt an den Text: _`bevor es versucht, dich in den Boden zu stanzen_´.´´

_,,Vermutlich, wird dir etwas auf den Kopf fallen_!´´ meinte Alister.

,,Ja, danke! Darauf wäre ich nie gekommen!´´ entgegnete Lara ironisch und wurde auch prompt an den einstürzenden Tempel in Ägypten erinnert.

Sie seufzte und verdrängte diese Erinnerungen, bei der ihr sich die Nackenhaare sträubten. Dann trat sie in den Raum, doch hielt ihn genau im Auge. Sie wollte auf keinem Fall wieder so überrascht werden wie in Irland. Allerdings würde sie es zweifelsohne werden. Diesmal war allerdings wohl kaum mit Wasser zu rechnen, sondern eher mit Sand oder…

Sie stoppte und wandte sich um, da sie wieder glaubte etwas gehört zu haben. Sie durchleuchtete die Dunkelheit, doch konnte nichts erkennen. Sie drehte sich zurück und kletterte dann auf den Felsbrocken.

_,,Und jetzt?´´_ fragte Zip, als Lara eine Zeit lang einfach nur so da stand.

Sie schwieg und näherte sich der Schriftrolle.

_,,Alles Okay, Lara?´´_ fragte Alister, der ebenfalls bemerkte, das sie abwesend wirkte.

,,Ja, alles bestens!´´ antwortete sie und räusperte sich.

Sie ergriff die Schriftrolle und verharrte einige Sekunden, während sie sich den Raum ansah.

Dann hörte sie plötzlich ein bröckelndes Geräusch und sah nach oben.

Ein großer Felsbrocken löste sich...


	29. überm Berg?

**Überm Berg?**

,,_Shit!…Lara weg, da!´´_ brüllte Zip durch das Headset.

Er hatte noch nicht fertig gesprochen, als Lara bereits ein Rückwärtssalto vom Felsblock machte und unten auf ihren Füßen landete. Gleichzeitig knallte der Felsbrocken oben auf dem Felsblock auf und zerbröselte.

Lara blickte sich um, als der Boden unter ihren Füßen vibrierte und Felsen von der Decke fielen.  
Sie wusste, das sie hier raus musste, also spurtete sie Richtung Ausgang.

,,_Sieh nach oben!´´_ meinte Zip.

,,Ja, ja…´´ machte Lara und steppte gerade zur Seite, um einem Felsen auszuweichen, ,,…haltet die Klappe!´´

Dann musste sie einen Sprung nach vorne machen, um nicht zerquetscht zu werden. Sie rannte weiter und das Grollen wurde stärker, als die Decke einstürzte.  
Abermals machte sie ein Ausweichmanöver in Form einer Hechtrolle nach vorne und war dann in dem Gang.

Sie verlor keine Sekunde und spurtete weiter, denn auch der Gang war am einstürzen.

Lara hastete den Gang hinauf und das Geröll, das von der Decke regnete war dicht hinter ihr, vor ihr, über ihr.

Nicht selten musste sie sich dich an die Wand pressen, um den Trümmern zu entgehen. Unweigerlich musste sie an Ägypten zurückdenken und sie wollte unter allen Umständen vermeiden, das ihr so etwas wieder passierte, also zwang sie ihren Körper schneller zu laufen.

Mit einem großen, Sprung sprang sie nach vorne und landete auf allen Vieren in dem Schacht neben dem Seil, als das Geröll sie einholte.  
Kleine Steinbrocken rollten über sie hinweg. Staub wirbelte auf und man sah die Hand vor Augen nicht mehr.

Dann war alles Stumm.

,,_Lara?…´´_ rief Zip durch das Headset und klang sichtlich aufgeregt, ,,…_Lara, sag was, bist du noch heil_?´´ Sie hustete dann und wedelte den Staub vor sich weg: ,,Ja,…ich bin noch ganz!´´ Lara schob das Geröll von sich, erhob sich dann und besah sich den Gang. Er war völlig zerstört.

_,,Woww_…´´ machte Zip und hatte sich wieder beruhigt.

,,Du sagst es. Das war ganz schön knapp!´´ entgegnete Lara.

,,_Allerdings!…´´_ es war Kurtis´ aufgeregte Stimme, die sie im Hintergrund hörte, ,,…_Du hättest begraben werden können!´´_

,,Ja, das war ich schon mal…´´ murmelte Lara, ,,…und ich lebe noch. Also reg dich nicht so auf, okay!´´ Dabei sah Lara sich das Schriftstück an, das sie noch immer in der Hand hatte.

_,,Was steht da?´´_ fragte Alister.

,,Keine Ahnung. Kann man es im Monitor sehen?´´ stellte sie die Gegenfrage.

,,_Ja, sicher, wir fangen schon mal an, komm du wieder zurück.´´_ meinte Zip.

,,Okay, ich beeil mich!´´ Lara steckte das Schriftstück in ihren Rucksack, tastete dann nach dem Seil und fing an sich daran hochzuziehen.

Nach einigen Metern begann ihre Verletzung, unter der Anstrengung wieder weh zu tun. Sehr weh sogar und Lara schaute an sich herunter. Es hatte wieder zu bluten begonnen und sie atmete tief durch.

,,_Alles klar, Lara_?´´ fragte Zip.

,,Ja, sicher, ich bin fast oben!´´ sagte sie, doch gab sich innerlich einen Fußtritt dafür, warum sie sich einfach keine Schwäche eingestehen wollte…

Endlich schob sie eine Hand über den Abgrund und zog sich ein Stück hoch. Dann blickte sie auf, als ein Schatten auf sie geworfen wurde und erstarrte.

,,_Oh! Shit!´´_ entfuhr es Zip.

Da wurde Lara auch schon von zwei Männern gepackt und vollends hochgezogen. Sie war einen Moment lang zu perplex, um handeln zu können. Dann trat ein weiterer Mann vor sie.

Marten Gunderson.  
Er hatte ein Gewehr auf sie gerichtet.

Stumm blickte er sie eine Weile an, dann grummelte er: ,,Hallo, Lady Croft!…Ich freue mich Sie wieder zu sehen!´´

,,Ich wünschte, ich könnte Ihre Freude teilen!´´ entgegnete sie sarkastisch und versuchte ihre Arme zu befreien.

,,Spar dir deinen Sarkasmus…´´ fauchte er, ,,…Ich will den Text, ich weiß das du ihn hast!´´ Gunderson schnippte einmal mit den Fingern und ging zu seinem Jeep.

Die zwei Söldner, die Lara gepackt hatten zerrten sie mit.  
Lara wehrte sich und versuchte zu entkommen, doch die zwei Muskelpakete verstärkten ihren Griff.  
Sie drehte Lara mit dem Rücken zu Gunderson, der daraufhin ihren Rucksack durchwühlte. Nach einigen Sekunden hatte er, was er wollte und Lara wurde wieder zu ihm umgedreht.

,,Und nun?…Was haben Sie jetzt vor?´´ fragte Lara.

,,Das wüsstest du wohl gerne, was?…´´ Gunderson sah sie verhasst an, ,,…Aber das wirst du leider erst erfahren, wenn ich dich zu meinem neuen Meister gebracht habe!´´

,,Ich würde Sie fürchterlich gerne begleiten, aber ich habe leider noch etwas anderes vor!´´ entgegnete Lara ironisch mit einem siegessicheren Grinsen.

Er grinste breit und fasste ihr ruckartig ans Kinn: ,,Du wirst gar nicht erst gefragt, Kleine!´´

Das war ihre Chance.

Lara holte aus und gab Gunderson eine saftige Kopfnuss. Er stolperte nach hinten. Dann rammte sie ihren Fuß auf den ihres einen Angreifers und rammte dem anderen gleichzeitig einen Ellenbogen ins Gesicht, bevor die beiden Söldner reagieren konnten.

Gunderson kam wieder vor und wollte sie packen, doch Lara machte erneut einen grazilen und schnellen Rückwärtssalto und wich ihm so aus.

Sie zog ihre Pistolen und richtete sie auf Gunderson.

Doch seine beiden Söldner richteten ebenfalls ihre Waffen auf die Archäologin…

Langsam ging Lara rückwärts um sich weiter zu entfernen.

,,Lara, bleib stehen, wir sind dir noch immer in der Überzahl!´´ machte Gunderson.

Lara zählte innerlich bis drei, dann schoss die auf die beiden Söldner. Einen traf sie in die Schulter und den anderen in den Bauch: ,,Sieht so aus, als hätte sich das Blatt gewendet!´´

,,Freu dich nicht so früh, Lara…´´ murmelte Gunderson und dahatte noch immer sein Gewehr auf sie gerichtet, während einer seiner Männer vor Schmerzen stöhnte.

,,Oh doch…´´ unterbrach sie, ,,…Sagen Sie mir, was Sie von uns wollen!´´

,,Aber Lara, das wäre doch zu einfach…´´ er kam langsam auf sie zu und sie wich gleichzeitig wieder zurück, ,,…Magst du keine Überraschungen? Also mein neuer Meister, kann es kaum erwarten, dich in seiner Gewalt zu haben! Ich gebe dir aber einen Vorgeschmack: Wir wollen unsere Rache!´´

,,Bleiben Sie stehen, Gunderson! Wie sind Sie eigentlich hierher bekommen?´´

,,Nenn es einfach: ein kleiner Dämon hat es uns gezwitschert!´´ grummelte Gunderson, setzte aber seinen Weg fort.

,,Der Dämon?…´´ wiederholte Lara.

,,_Natürlich, jetzt wissen wir, wo der Dämon hin ist, nachdem er Madeleine wieder verlassen hat!´´_ kam es von Alister durch das Headset.

,,Wegen diesem Dämon liegt eine Freundin im Koma!…´´ sagte Lara zu Gunderson, ,,…Ist das auf Ihren Mist gewachsen?´´

,,Was denkst du denn?´´ entgegnete Gunderson und kam Lara immer näher.

,,Bleiben Sie stehen!…Oder ich werde schießen!´´ drohte Lara mit Nachdruck und gab einen Warnschuss ab, doch Marten ignorierte sie.

Lara lud ihre Waffen durch, als Zeichen, das sie schießen würde, doch noch immer blieb er nicht stehen.

Lara schoss.

Gunderson zuckte und fasste sich an die rechte Schulter. Wütend blickte er sie dann an und trat aus.

Lara wollte noch ausweichen, doch sein Fuß erwischte ihre Verletzte Hüfte. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht aufzuschreien und ging dann zu Boden.

,,_Pass auf!´´_ warnte Zip.

Gunderson grinste gehässig und wollte sie erneut treten, doch Lara rollte sich zur Seite und `fegte´ Marten von den Füßen. Der Koloss stolperte und fiel dann seitwärts in den Schacht. Er brüllte, als er in die Tiefe stürzte und dann verstummte er.

Lara steckte ihre Waffen weg und kniete sich an den Rand des Schachtes.

Sie sah ihn nicht mehr.

Dann stand sie auf, eilte zum Felsen und löste das Seil. Sie warf es in den Schacht, damit Gunderson nicht mehr hinauf konnte.

,,_Cool!´´_ kam es von Zip.

,,_Alles in Ordnung_?´´ fragte Kurtis.

,,Ja, alles klar.´´ antwortete sie und blickte in den Schacht.

,,_Glaubst du er ist tot_?´´ fragte Alister.

,,Keine Ahnung, aber ich will auch nicht hier versauern! Wer weiß, wie viele Söldner hier noch herumlungern´´ meinte Lara und wunderte sich, da ihr Widersache nur zwei Schergen dabei hatte.

_,,Gut, sieh zu, das du da weg kommst_!´´ meinte Kurtis dann.

,,Okay, ich…´´ Lara stockte, als ihr Blick auf die beiden Männer sah, die dort am Boden lagen. Sie hatte auf sie geschossen, doch sie hatte es nicht gerne getan. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, nach all der Zeit, wieder auf jemanden geschossen zu haben.

,,_Lara?´´_ fragte Sara.

,,Hm?…´´ sie erschrak kurz, doch dann ging sie auf sie Klippe zu, ,,…Ich bin schon unterwegs! Aber Gunderson hat noch immer den Text!´´

,,_Kein Problem, Lara…´´_ kam es von Alister, ,,…_wir haben alles auf dem Monitor und gespeichert_!´´

,,Okay, bis dann! Ich melde mich ab!´´ entgegnete Lara und mache sich an den Abstieg…


	30. wohin jetzt?

**wohin jetzt?**

Nicht lautlos betrat sie das Hotelzimmer der Männer am Abend und trat ein.

Zip, Alister, Sara und Kurtis warteten vor dem PC, den sie auf dem Tisch der Sitzecke vor dem Bett aufgebaut hatten. Sie blickten neugierig zu der Archäologin.

Laras Kleider, ihr Haar und ihr Körper trieften vor Dreck und Staub und ihre Wunde blutete immer noch, doch im Moment war es ihr völlig egal. Lara war sauer wollte nur eins wissen und stemmte vor ihren Freunden die Hände in die Hüften: ,,Wieso haben wir die nicht bemerkt?´´

,,Hey, alles klar?…´´ fragte Kurtis und setzte dann einen Unterton in seine Stimme ein, ,,…Schön das du noch lebst!´´

Lara schwieg und blickte ihn finster an.

,,Du siehst wütend aus!´´ bemerkte Alister.

,,Wütend?…´´ fragte Lara und zog beide Augenbrauen hoch, ,,…Ich bin nicht wütend, ich bin stinksauer! Wieso sind diese Idioten uns immer einen Schritt voraus?´´

,,Immer mit der Ruhe, okay!…´´ bremste Sara, die zwischen Alister und Kurtis saß und Lara ein Tuch reichte.

,,Es war der Dämon, der von Madeleine besitz ergriffen hatte, er war entkommen und hat uns verraten!´´ sagte Kurtis, als Lara das Tuch entgegen nahm.

,,Ja, das weiß ich…´´ entgegnete Lara, drückte das Tuch auf ihre Verletzung und fing an im Raum auf und ab zu laufen, ,,…Aber woher hat dieser…Dämon gewusst, wo wir hingehen werden? Hätten wir das nicht mitbekommen müssen, als Gunderson und seine Spielkameraden in das Land eingereist sind?´´

,,Tja, vielleicht hat der Dämon uns auch etwas beobachtet!´´ murmelte Kurtis, auf ihre erste Frage antwortend.

,,Und ich habe alles überwacht, Lara, doch mir war nicht bekannt, das die Cabal eingereist ist. Wahrscheinlich haben sie es illegal gemacht oder sich einfach zu gut getarnt!´´ erklärte Zip.

,,Auf jedem Fall müssen wir uns jetzt beeilen und vorsichtig sein, denn Gunderson hat den Text und ich weiß nicht, wie lange er da unten in dem Schacht liegen bleibt!…´´

,,Wieso hat er dich nicht einfach erschossen?´´ fragte Zip und unterbrach seine Freundin somit.

Sie blickte ihn empört an, ebenso wie die anderen, und sagte: ,,Schönen dank auch, Zip!´´

,,Na, ich meine nur, warum hat er das ganze Theater gemacht?…´´ sagte Zip, um sich zu verteidigen, ,,…Er hätte doch wissen müssen, das er Lara niemals mit nur zwei seiner Leute bezwingen kann!´´

,,Vielleicht braucht er sie noch!´´ warf Alister ein.

,,Ach Unsinn…´´ begann Kurtis, doch Lara, blieb nun endlich stehen und unterbrach ihn: ,,Warte!…Er könnte recht haben…´´ als ihre Freunde zu ihr blickten, sprach Lara weiter, ,,…Warum sollte Gunderson mich denn sonst mitnehmen wollen?´´

,,Und was hat er vor?´´ fragte Sara.

Lara hob die Schultern: ,,Keine Ahnung, aber ich bin ihm ja noch mal entkommen und ich will das es auch so bleibt!…´´ sie hatte sich wieder beruhigt, ,,…Wo führt der vierte Text überhaupt hin, habt ihr das schon herausgefunden?´´

,,Jepp,…´´ machte Zip, stand auf und las dann vor, ,,…Die Übersetzung hat Kurtis gemacht: …_Um den nächsten Teil zu finden…In Tiefen, wo die Lande schwinden…Weit hinab in die Dunkelheit…in stille, schwerelose Einsamkeit…Doch die Tiefe ist nicht ohne Tücken…schon bald können scharfe Zähne ins Leben rücken…Das Ende der Jagd, neigt sich hin…Die Lösung kommt bald in den Sinn_…So das war´s!´´

,,Und wo führt der Text hin?´´ fragte Lara mit leichtem Nachdruck, da Zip ihr noch nicht geantwortet hatte.

,,Ins Wasser!´´ machte Zip.

Lara sah ihn unverständlich an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie wusste nicht recht, ob er sie auf den Arm nahm, oder das ernst meinte. Sie wollte ihn gerade fragen, ob er sie verarschen wollte, als Alister der Wort erhob: ,,Genauer gesagt, ins Meer…´´ erklärte er und Lara blickte ihn dabei an, ,,…Ins adriatische Meer, nahe der Küste zu Kroatien und Montenegro.´´

Lara nickte: ,,Okay, also am Meeresgrund?´´

,,Ja…´´ sagte Kurtis, ,,…Sieht so aus, als müssten wir tauchen.´´

,,Ich frage mich wirklich, wie lange das noch gehen soll!´´ meinte Lara.

,,Was meinst du?´´ fragte Sara.

,,Diese Texte…sie führen uns um die halbe Welt! Wie lange soll das noch so gehen? Ich frage mich langsam, was das werden soll!…Ich meine, wir haben noch überhaupt keinen Anhaltspunkt dafür, was wir eigentlich suchen!´´ entgegnete Lara.

,,Ich glaube wir haben es bald geschafft…´´ meinte Kurtis, ,,…Immerhin stand ja im Text, das es bald zu Ende geht!´´

,,Ja, aber jetzt da hin zu fahren, wäre Selbstmord, denn mit Sicherheit wird die Cabal dort auch auftauchen!´´ entgegnete Lara und hielt sich beiläufig die Wunde an ihrer Hüfte, die ihr noch immer Schmerzen bereitete.

,,Heißt das, du willst kneifen?´´ fragte Kurtis und sah ihr in die Augen.

Sie hielt seinen Blickkontakt einen Moment lang und sagte dann: ,,Nein, aber ich will euch nicht gefährden!…´´ sie drehte sich zu Zip und Alister, ,,…Ihr werdet beim Flugzeug bleiben! Und keine Widerrede, okay?´´

Ihre beiden Assistenten nickten dann einsehend, nachdem Laras Anweisung, keinen Widerspruch dulden würde und die beiden sich nicht unbedingt mit ihr anlegen wollten.

,,Gibt es was neues von Madeleine?´´ fragte Lara dann.

Sara schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Sammy hat eben angerufen, doch ihr Zustand ist unverändert!´´

Lara seufzte und murmelte: ,,Verdammt!´´

,,Mach dir keine Sorgen, sie kommt bestimmt wieder in Ordnung!´´ meinte Alister.

Lara nickte abwesend.

Sie fragte sich, was Madeleine tun würde, wenn sie jetzt hier bei ihnen wäre. Ja, natürlich würde sie Tee kochen und servieren, so wie sie es immer tat, aber sie würde ihnen allen auch irgendwie eine Stütze sein.

Madeleine hat immer das positive in allem gesehen und Lara vermisste sie an ihrer Seite…

,,So, dann denke ich, wir sollten besser unser Zeug zusammensuchen, damit wir hier weg kommen!´´ meinte Kurtis und stand auf.

Das riss Lara auf ihren Gedanken und sie nickte.

,,Wir werden in Hercegnovi landen. Das liegt in Montenegro und von dort aus aufs Meer hinausfahren…´´ beschloss Lara und wandte sich an Zip, ,,…Kannst du bitte alles arrangieren?´´

Er nickte: ,,Jepp, ich besorge ein Boot mit dem ihr dann auslaufen könnt!´´

,,Danke!…´´ entgegnete sie, ,,…Jetzt sehen wir aber zu, das wir hier wegkommen, bevor die Cabal uns noch aufspürt!´´

Lara hatte noch schnell geduscht und sich frische Kleidung angezogen, dann hatte sie das Bad wieder verlassen und kam auf Sara zu.

,,Hey…´´ machte Sara lächelnd und stand neben den beiden Reisetaschen, zwischen Bett und Couch ,,…ich hab unsere Sachen schon gepackt!´´

Lara strich sich die noch feuchten Haare hinter die Ohren und nickte: ,,Danke! Dann können wir ja.´´

,,Ja, die Jungs rufen uns, wenn sie drüben fertig sind!…´´ Sara zeigte dabei mit dem Daumen in Richtung des Zimmers der Männer, ,,…Ich dachte immer, wir Frauen, wären diejenigen, die am längsten brauchen!´´

Lara lächelte knapp über Saras Scherz und ging dann zur Couch.  
Sie setzte sich und rieb sich sachte ihre Verletzung.

Sara sah es und setzte sich daraufhin zu ihr: ,,Hey, Alles klar?´´

Lara nickte: ,,Keine Sorge, das wird schon wieder!´´

,,Tut es sehr weh?…´´ fragte sie dann.

,,Naja, es geht…´´ murmelte Lara, ,,…ich bin ja selbst dran Schuld. Ich habe Madeleine einfach unterschätzt!´´

,,Aber das konnte doch niemand ahnen!´´ sagte Sara und blickte Lara an.

,,Vielleicht, aber auf jedem Fall hätte ich besser aufpassen müssen…Ich war einfach nicht richtig bei der Sache!´´ entgegnete Lara und hielt den Blickkontakt bei.

,,Das hast du jetzt gesagt!…´´ murmelte Sara und schaute dabei weg.

Lara schaute ebenfalls weg und schwieg.

Eine kurze Zeit lang.

,,Sag mal…´´ begann Sara dann, um das Thema zu wechseln und sah ihrer Freundin wieder in die Augen, ,,…Was läuft da eigentlich zwischen dir und Kurtis?´´

Lara blickte ihre Freundin fragend an: ,,...Hm?…´´

,,Ja, immerhin verhaltet ihr euch neuerdings so komisch!´´ meinte Sara dann.

,,Was?…Wie denn?´´ fragte Lara.

,,Na wie ihr euch anseht. Heute Morgen schon und dann gerade eben…´´ Sara begann zu grinsen, ,,…Sag mal, läuft da was?´´

Lara zögerte etwas: ,,Em…Nein…nichts!´´

Saras Grinsen wurde breiter: ,,Jetzt weiß ich das du flunkerst!…Sag schon! Was ist los?´´

Lara blieb ernst: ,,Sara, es ist nichts, wirklich!…´´ doch ihre Freundin sah sie weiterhin an und Lara sagte dann, ,,…Naja, wir waren gestern Abend nur etwas spazieren gegangen!´´

,,Ha, und das sagst du mir erst jetzt? Was war dann?…´´ fragte Sara.

Lara sagte nichts und schüttelte, mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen, nur den Kopf.

,,Komm schon, muss ich dir etwa alles aus der Nase ziehen?´´ machte Sara lächelnd und neugierig.

,,Ja, mein Gott…´´ Lara blickte weg, ,,…wir haben uns geküsst!´´

,,Ha?…´´ Sara wurde hellhörig und grinste nun wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, ,,...Ehrlich?´´

,,Ja und ich will es am besten ganz schnell wieder vergessen…Ich habe keine Ahnung, was da über mich gekommen ist!´´ Lara stand dabei wieder auf und ging zu ihrer Reisetasche.

,,Warum?…´´ fragte Sara und sah ihr nach, ,,…War es denn so schlimm?´´

Lara stockte und legte den Kopf in den Nacken: ,,Nein, ganz und gar nicht…´´ dann drehte sie sich wieder zu ihrer Freundin um, ,,…Aber es geht nicht! Nicht jetzt!…Lassen wir das Thema, okay? Konzentriere wir uns lieber auf wichtigeres!´´

Sara nickte und gab nach, doch ihr grinsen hielt an: ,,Wie du willst!´´

,,Ich hoffe nur, das wir nicht wieder in eine Falle tappen!…Obwohl das ja eigentlich fast unmöglich ist!´´ sagte Lara dann, als ihre Freundin zu ihr kam…


	31. Im Ozean

**Im Ozean**

Die Sonne schien heiß an diesem Nachmittag und wurde glitzernd von der Wasseroberfläche reflektiert. Es war, als würden tausend, kleine Diamanten auf dem Wasser und dem steten Wellengang hin und her hüpfen.  
Die kleine, gemietete Yacht, fuhr mit voller Fahrt, schon etliche Stunden lang.

Nun waren sie endlich am Zielort und Lara stoppte die Maschinen, dann drehte sie sich um zu ihren Freunden. Sie hatte Sara und Kurtis eigentlich geraten bei Zip und Alister im Flugzeug, an Land und in Sicherheit, zu bleiben, doch die beiden wollten nicht hören. Schließlich, war es Lara Leid geworden, dauernd Proteste zu hören und sie hatte nachgegeben.

Natürlich war es nicht ausgeschlossen, das sie hier in eine Falle tappen würden. Oder das die Cabal plötzlich um die Ecke gedampft kam, aber sie wussten es riskieren. Sie mussten den nächsten Text bekommen. Nicht nur, weil es um diese Sache ging, Lara fand, sondern das sie es Madeleine und ihren Freunden schuldig war…

,,So, da wären wir!´´ machte Lara.

,,Von unseren Freunden fehlt noch jede Spur!…´´ meinte Kurtis, der mit einem Fernglas sie Umgebung im Auge behielt ,,…Aber wir sollten uns trotzdem beeilen!´´

,,Keine Sorge, ich werde da unten keine Sightseeingtour machen!´´ meinte Lara, ging in den Gang, hinter ihnen. Sie nahm einen, von den vielen Taucheranzügen, die dort hingen und eine Sauerstoffflasche.

,,Du? Allein?…´´ fragte Sara mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, ,,…Diesmal aber nicht!´´

Lara legte den Kopf schief und wollte etwas entgegnen, doch Kurtis war schneller: ,,Sara hat recht! Diesmal nicht! Oder hast du vergessen, das dich Gunderson in Andorra beinahe erschossen hätte?´´

,,Kommt schon, das war doch harmlos!…´´ meinte Lara, ,,…Außerdem bin ich ihm doch entkommen, oder? Schon wieder! Falls ihr euch daran erinnert…Und vergesst den Text nicht! Ich denke, das Haie da unten rum schwimmen werden!´´

,,Ein Grund mehr, dich zu begleiten!´´ meinte Kurtis.

,,Kannst du das denn überhaupt?´´ fragte Lara neugierig.

Kurtis nickte mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen.

,,Wirklich?…Dann haben wir aber trotzdem ein kleines Problem, Mr. Trent!…´´ Lara verschränkte die Arme, ,,…Zumindest einer von uns wird hier bleiben müssen, um uns zu warnen, falls die Cabal doch noch auftaucht!´´

Sara und Kurtis tauschten rivalisierende Blicke…

Mit einem Platsch sprang sie ins kühle Nass. Ein weiterer Platsch und Kurtis folgte ihr.  
Sara war es, die auf der kleinen Yacht blieb aufpassen würde.

Kurtis war es, der mit Lara tauchte, denn er wollte sie nicht alleine gehen lassen. Lara hatte nichts mehr gesagt, denn sie wusste, sie konnte ihn sowieso nicht daran hindern.

Lara trug einen dunkelblauen Taucheranzug und an ihrem rechten Bein, war ein langes Messer befestigt. Kurtis trug einen schwarzen Anzug und auch er hatte ein Messer, das auch an seinem rechten Bein befestigt war.  
Durch die Taucherhelme, die sie anhatten, blieben sie per Funk mit Sara auf der Yacht in Kontakt.

Lara und Kurtis tauchten nebeneinander.

Immer tiefer.  
In das tiefste und klarste Blau, was sie je gesehen hatte. Diese ewige, friedliche und wunderschöne Einsamkeit war beeindruckend und man fühlte sich ganz und gar schwerelos.  
Lara hatte ihre Lichtquelle, die wie stets an ihrem wasserfesten Rucksack hing eingeschaltet, da es ziemlich dunkel wurde.

Auch Kurtis hatte eine mittlerweile eine solche Taschenlampe und tauchte dicht neben ihr her.

Plötzlich hielt Lara inne und griff nach Kurtis´ Arm.

Mit der anderen Hand zeigte sich schräg nach rechts unten: ,,Siehst du?´´Ihre Stimme knisterte durch das Headset.

,,Ich sehe sie!´´ kam Kurtis´ Stimme zurück.

,,_Was ist los?´´_ fragte Sara von oben.

,,Zwei Haie, aber ich kann nicht erkennen, welche Art.´´ entgegnete Lara.

,,_Beeilt euch lieber, so lange sie euch noch nicht entdeckt haben!…´´_ kam es von Zip, denn auch zu ihm und Alister, auf dem Festland bestand eine Funkverbindung.

,,…Ist die Luft da oben noch rein?´´ fragte Kurtis.

,,_Ja, niemand zu sehen!´´_ antwortete Sara.

,,Verstanden!´´ entgegnete Lara und tauchte noch tiefer.

Kurtis folgte ihr, behielt aber die Haie im Auge.

Dann hatten sie auch bald den, mit Sand, Korallen und andern Wasserpflanzen bedeckten Grund erreicht und begannen zu suchen…

Sie befanden sich nun in einer Tiefe von fast 100 Metern und sie spürten den Druck, der stetig zugenommen hatte.

Nach einigen Metern erschien etwas, großes und dunkles, direkt vor ihnen. Sie schwammen darauf zu Lara weitete die Augen, ebenso wie Kurtis.

Es war riesig.  
Gute 50 Meter lang und 25 Meter hoch. Sie entdeckte ein altes Schiffswrack, aus Eisen, aber gut erhalten. Allerdings lag es verkehrt herum, also mit dem Deck auf dem Meeresgrund und der Kiel zeigte nach oben, Richtung Oberfläche.

_,,Woww_…´´ machte Alister, als er das alles im Monitor verfolgte.

,,_Das kannst du laut sagen , Kumpel_!´´ fügte Zip hinzu.

Lara und Kurtis schwammen unterdessen zu dem Schiffswrack hin.

,,Was denkst du, wie alt es ist?´´ fragte Lara Kurtis.

,,Keine Ahnung, Jahrzehnte bestimmt!…Nach dem zu urteilen, in welchem Zustand sich das Wrack befindet.´´ entgegnete er und schwamm in Richtung Heck. Algen hatten sich auf dem kalten Eisen festgesetzt und der Rost war zentimeterdick.

Trotz der Dunkelheit um ihn herum, konnte er ihn gut erkennen und er las den Namen des Schiffes: ,,…Veritatis?…´´

,,_Mann wie originell_…´´ kam es von Zip.

,,_Was?´´_ fragte Sara.

,,Der Name dieses Schiffes lautet: Veritatis und das bedeutet Wahrheit…´´ erklärte Kurtis, und schwamm wieder zu Lara zurück, die nach irgendetwas zu suchen, schien, ,,…Es ist zweifelsohne ein Schiff der

Lux Veritatis, doch ich hatte keine Ahnung, das wir Schiffe hatten, geschweige denn, das eins gesunken wäre!´´

_,,Was habt ihr jetzt vor_?´´ fragte Sara.

,,Wir werden einen Eingang suchen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, das wir im Innern das finden, was wir suchen…´´ sagte Lara, schwamm zum Grund und sie fand einen Durchlass in der Rehling, durch die man zum Deck gelangen konnte.

Es war sehr klein und schmal und Lara musste sich durchzwängen und aufpassen, das ihre Sauerstofflasche nicht beschädigt wurde. Dann sah sie sich um, während Kurtis wartete. Sie schwamm dicht zwischen Deck und Meeresgrund in Richtung Bug. Dann fand sie, was sie suchte und drehte sich zu Kurtis um: ,,Kurtis, kannst herkommen?´´

Er nickte: ,,Einen Moment!´´ Dann zwängte er sich ebenfalls durch die kaputte Rehling und schwamm zu ihr.

,,Hier ist eine Luke, wenn wir sie öffnen, kommen wir in Innere des Schiffes!´´ sprach sie dann weiter.

,,Bist du dir sicher? Da wird doch überall Wasser drin sein!´´ meinte Kurtis.

,,Na und? Wir sind ebenfalls im Wasser!…Jetzt hilf mir!´´ sie umfasste den Griff der Luke.

Kurtis tat es ihr gleich und gemeinsam zogen sie daran…

Nach ein paar Sekunden, gab der griff nach und die Luke glitt mit einem leichten Blubbern auf. Luftblasen strömten Lara und Kurtis entgegen und verwehrten ihnen kurz die Sicht ins Innere des Schiffes.  
Als die Blasen gewichen waren, blickten Lara und Kurtis nach oben.

Viel sehen konnte man nicht, denn es war stock finster im Innern der Veritatis.

,,Folge mir!´´ beschloss Lara und schwamm hinein.

Sie tauchte langsam den Schacht nach oben. Eine schwarze Leiter war auch dort an einer Wand. Nach einigen Metern, sah sie im Licht ihrer Lampe über ihr etwas glitzern, es sah fast wie eine Wasseroberfläche aus.

Allerdings war das hier fast unmöglich.

Lara stieg langsam weiter auf und…


	32. Die Veritatis

**Die Veritatis**

…tatsächlich.

Lara durchstieß die Oberfläche.

Was sie wunderte war, das da noch immer Lufträume in dem Schiff waren, denn es lag ja mit Sicherheit schon Jahrzehnte hier unten. Ein Gag führte quer entlang und Lara zog sich an einer Seite aus dem Wasser, damit Kurtis auftauchen konnte.

,,Hier ist noch Luft drin?´´ fragte Kurtis verwundert und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

,,Ja, aber ich weiß nicht, ob wir die Luft einatmen können…´´ entgegnete Lara und zog einkleines Messgerät aus ihrem Rucksack, das den Sauerstoffgehalt überprüfte.

,,Wo hast du das denn her?´´ fragte er.

,,Von Zip…´´ entgegnete Lara.

,,_Ja, ich dachte, sie könnte es brauchen_…´´ meldete Zip sich zu Wort, ,,…_Dieses Gerät misst den Sauerstoffanteil und wenn er nicht zu niedrig ist, könnt ihr die Luft da drin, ohne Probleme, einatmen!´´  
_

,,Ja, und so wie es aussieht, können wir das auch!´´ meinte Lara dann und zog sich den Taucherhelm aus.

Kurtis tat es ihr dann gleich.

,,Naja, etwas stickig, man könnte mal lüften!´´ grinste er nach ein paar Atemzügen.

Lara konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

_,,Seid bloß vorsichtig_!´´ meinte Sara per funk.

,,_Nach was sucht ihr eigentlich genau_?´´ fragte Alister.

,,Das sehen wir, wenn wir es finden…´´ machte Lara und stand auf, dann wandte sie sich an Kurtis, ,,…Nimm den Helm mit, wir werden uns hier mal etwas umsehen´´

,,In welche Richtung willst du gehen?´´ fragte er, als er aufstand.

,,Keine Ahnung, komm hier lang!´´ antwortete sie und schritt den Gang entlang indem sie stand.

Kurtis klemmte sich seinen Helm ebenfalls unter den Arm, überquerte dann mit Hilfe der Leiter den Schacht und folgte Lara.

,,Pass auf, das du nicht über die Lampen stolperst! Es ist allen verkehrt herum!´´ sagte Lara dann…

Nach einer Rechts- und einer Linkskurve öffnete Lara die erste Tür, an der sie ankamen. Quietschend ging sie auf.

,,_Huu!…Würd mich nicht wundern, wenn es hier Geister gäbe_!´´ murmelte Zip per Funk.

,,_Mensch sei doch ruhig!´´_ ermahnte ihn Alister und man konnte hören, das er angespannt war. Das war er immer, wenn Lara bei ihren Abenteuern war.

,,Nur die Ruhe, ist alles in Ordnung!´´ entgegnete Lara und trat in den Raum.

Sie hatte es schon erwartet.  
Der Raum war komplett auf den Kopf gestellt, buchstäblich. Die Möbel lagen durcheinander und die Schränke langen, zum Teil zertrümmert, auf dem Boden, der ja einmal die Decke dargestellt hatte und der Inhalt war im Raum verstreut.

,,Fang an zu suchen…´´ sagte Lara dann zu Kurtis und stellte ihre Ausrüstung ab.

,,_Nach was genau sucht ihr eigentlich_?´´ fragte Sara von oben.

Kurtis tat es Lara gleich und sagte dabei: ,,Nach einer Karte von diesem Schiff oder nach einem Hinweis auf das Schriftstück. Aber ich denke, wir suchen da noch übermorgen!´´

,,Nicht wenn du dich ein bisschen anstrengst. Immerhin bist du hier der Lux Veritatis und du sagtest du kennst ihre Vorgehensweise!´´ entgegnete Lara und untersuchte die vielen Blätter am Boden.

Kurtis seufzte und nahm sich dann die andere Seite des Raumes vor.

,,Na also…´´ machte Lara und erhob sich, ,,…ich hab hier eine Karte von dem Schiff.´´

Kurtis kam zu ihr und schaute ihr über die Schulter, dann sagte er: ,,Vielleicht sollten wir im Frachtraum nachsehen, oder was glaubt du?…Ich meine wo versteckt man denn sonst ein geheimes Schriftstück?´´

,,Wenn ich das wüsste, wären wir jetzt schon wieder hier raus!…´´ murmelte Lara und reichte Kurtis die Karte, ,,…Wir haben ja nichts zu verlieren, also los!´´

Kurtis nickte und dann holten sie wieder ihre Ausrüstung: ,,Komm!´´

Dann folgte sie ihm, aus dem Zimmer hinaus und dann durch weitere Gänge. Es hatte etwas gedauert sich trotz der Karte zurecht zu finden, denn sie mussten, da das Schiff verkehrt herum lag, umdenken.  
Nach einer Weile sagte Kurtis dann, nachdem er wieder auf den Plan gesehen hatte: ,,Ich glaube…wir müssen eine Etage höher, oder tiefer, kommt drauf an, wie man´s sieht!´´ Sein Grinsen war breit.

,,Okay, du Komiker…´´ machte Lara etwas amüsiert, ,,…Ich schätze die Treppe wäre etwas zu kompliziert, lass uns nach einer Luke oder einem Schacht suchen.´´

,,Wie wär´s damit?´´ fragte Kurtis und leuchtete mit seiner Taschenlampe auf eine Leiter, die zu einer Klappe an Boden und Decke führte.

,,Okay, dann versuchen wir es, wenn allerdings Wasser da über uns ist, sehen wir alt aus!´´ entgegnete Lara.

_,,Das ist eher unwahrscheinlich, da das Wasser nach all den Jahren sicher nach unten geflossen wäre_.´´ meinte Alister per funk.

,,Okay, Kumpel, wir probieren´s!´´ meinte Kurtis und zog an dem Griff der Luke, die nach oben führte.  
Mit geringer Mühe öffnete er die Luke und da war…

,,…Nichts! Okay, wir können!´´ machte Kurtis und stieg die Leiter nach oben.

Lara reichte ihm die Ausrüstung nach oben und kletterte dann nach.

,,Wohin?´´ fragte sie dann.

Kurtis gab ihr keine Antwort sondern ging einfach weiter.

,,Kurtis?´´ fragte sie wieder.

Er sah etwas vor seinen Augen und war abwesend.

_…Er sah eine Truhe aus Mahagoniholz, tief unten im Maschinenraum, dem eigentlich tiefsten Punkt des Schiffes_…

,,_Was ist denn mit dem?´´_ fragte Zip.

,,Keine Ahnung, aber so war er in Norwegen auch…´´ entgegnete Lara und legte Kurtis dann eine Hand auf die Schulter, ,,…Kurtis!´´

Er zuckte, unter ihrem Rufen und drehte sich abrupt zu ihr um: ,,Was ist?´´

,,Das wollte ich dich gerade fragen!…´´ entgegnete sie, ,,…Was ist denn mit dir?´´

Er dachte kurz nach: ,,Ich hatte eine Vision!´´

,,Was?…´´ begann Lara, doch Kurtis sprach einfach weiter: ,,Es gibt da eine Truhe, tief unten im Maschinenraum. Oder jetzt oben…´´

,,Kurtis? Was erzählst du mir da? Woher wusstest du das?…Moment…´´ sie unterbrach sich dann selbst, ,,…Sag jetzt nicht, das wieder ein Dämon anrückt!´´

,,Nein, so ist das nicht!…´´ erklärte Kurtis, ,,…Ich hatte eine Vision, aber ich war nicht auf deren Ebene wie letztes Mal...Sei unbesorgt! Es wird nichts passieren!´´

,,Da wäre ich mir nichts so sicher!´´ unterbrach eine eisige, grimmige Männerstimme die beiden.

Lara fuhr erschrocken rum und sie und Kurtis blickten in den Lauf mehrerer Harpunen.

Gunderson und seine Söldner…

,,Lara?…Kurtis? Hört ihr mich?…´´ Sara versuchte den Funkkontakt wieder aufzunehmen, denn er wurde unterbrochen, dann wandte sie sich an Zip, ,,…Ich glaub da stimmt was nicht!´´

_,,Aber von der Cabal fehlt doch jede Spur!´´ _kam es von Alister.

,,_Was willst du denn tun?´´ _hallte Zips Stimme direkt danach aus dem Headset, das Sara sich jetzt ins Ohr steckte.

,,Na was wohl? Ich gehe runter!´´ sagte Sara und schnappte sich einen Taucheranzug.

,,_Das ist viel zu gefährlich!, Sara!…´´ _kam es von Alister, ,,…_Warst du denn schon mal tauchen_?´´

,,Naja…ein mal am Great Barrier Reef…´´ entgegnete Sara nachdenklich, ,,…mit Lara. Es war unser erster gemeinsamer Urlaub!´´ Sie zog ihre Kleider aus und schlüpfte in den schwarz-grauen Taucheranzug.

,,_Sara, du kannst da nicht runter! Du_…´´ begann Alister wieder, doch Sara unterbrach ihn: ,,Ruhe, okay! Mein Entschluss steht fest und ich werde da runter gehen! Ich habe nämlich das dumme Gefühl, das etwas passiert ist und jetzt seid ruhig!´´

Dann nahm sie noch eine Sauerstoffflasche und den Tauchhelm und die Flossen.

,,Du bist ja fast schon so stur, wie Lara…Na gut, aber sei vorsichtig!´´ sagte Zip dann.

,,Ich doch immer!´´ sagte Sara und ging nach draußen…

,,Los! Geh schon!…´´ Gunderson schuppste Lara nach vorne, ,,…Ihr wisst, wo das ist, was wir suchen!´´

Lara stolperte kurz gegen Kurtis, der vor ihr ging. Ihnen wurden die Waffen und die Ausrüstung abgenommen und die Hände vor dem Körper gefesselt. Allerdings behielten sie ihre Taschenlampen, die aber zu klein wären, um als Waffe zu dienen.

Sie gingen nun schon eine ganze Zeit lang durch etliche Gänge und mit jedem Schritt wuchs die Wut, die Lara gegen Gunderson und die Cabal empfand.

Kurtis fragte sich, wie das alles passieren konnte.

Warum haben sie die, schon wieder, nicht kommen hören?  
Warum hatte Sara nichts gesagt?

Dann kamen sie in einem großen Raum an und in der Mitte war ein breiter Schacht im Boden.

Lara, Kurtis, Gunderson und dessen Söldner - es waren vier - blieben stehen, da aus diesem Raum keine weitere Tür heraus führte.  
In dem Schacht war Wasser.

,,Was wollen wir hier? Picknicken?´´ fragte Lara sarkastisch.

Gunderson grummelte ein gehässiges Lachen.

,,Wenn ihr das tun wollt, Lara…´´ entgegnete Gunderson dann kalt und gab Lara einen Schubs.

Sie stolperte nach vorne und fiel in den Schacht.

,,Nein!´´ entfuhr es Kurtis geschockt...

Mit einem Platsch stürzte Lara in das kalte Nass, etliche Meter unter ihnen.

Sie versank im Wasser, doch fing mit ihren Beinen sofort an zu treten, um wieder nach oben zu kommen, da ihre Hände noch immer gefesselt waren. Dann tauchte sie wieder auf und schnappte hustend nach Atem.

,,Was soll das?´´ brüllte Kurtis Gunderson an und schritt auf ihn zu.

Sofort richteten die Söldner ihre Waffen auf Kurtis und stießen ihn zurück.

,,Sagen wir es so…´´ entgegnete Gunderson drohend, ,,…Wenn es nach mir ginge, würde ich dich sofort kalt machen, für den Verrat, den du mir und an the Agency begangen hast, aber mein neuer Meister hat noch etwas anderes mit dir vor, Trent!…´´ er blickte Kurtis direkt in die Augen, ,,…Du weißt was ich will! Hol es mir, oder deine kleine Freundin stirbt!´´

Er schnippte mit den Fingern und zwei seiner Leute deckten den Schacht mit einem Stück Gitter zu, das im Raum herumlag.

,,Wir brauchen nur den Schacht mit Wasser aufzufüllen und du kannst dir den Rest denken!…´´ sagte Gunderson, ,,…Du hast eine halbe Stunde!´´

Kurtis blickte hinunter und traf den Blick von Lara, die sich mit Mühe über Wasser hielt, dann blickte er wieder zu Gunderson: ,,Wie soll ich es beschaffen, wenn meine Hände gefesselt sind?´´

,,Du wirst es schon irgendwie schaffen!…´´ entgegnete Gunderson und grinste dann, ,,…Die Zeit läuft bereits!´´

Kurtis warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und ging dann los…

Kurtis eilte den Gang zurück und versuchte sich an den Weg in den Maschinenraum zu erinnern, den er auf der Karte gesehen hatte.

,,Komm schon, Kurtis…´´ murmelte er zu sich selbst, ,,…denk nach!´´

Er erinnerte sich, das der Maschinenraum immer im hintersten und tiefsten Teil des Schiffes war und wusste, das er dort hin gelangen musste, also hastete er Richtung Heck. All seine Gedanken, waren jetzt nur auf diese Sache gerichtet. Er würde diesen beschissenen Text besorgen und dann versuchen mit Lara abzuhauen, sobald er wusste wie. Wenn ihm doch nur mehr Zeit bleiben würde.

…_Mensch, beeil dich Trent!…Du muss es einfach schaffen!…_redete er sich selbst dabei zu.

Kurtis kam an dem Einstieg vorbei, an dem er und Lara eben das Schiff betreten hatten und überquerte ihn, wieder mithilfe der Leiter. Dann machte er sich daran dem Gang zu folgen, doch er hielt inne, als er hinter ich etwas blubbern hörte. Er drehte sich um und sah Luftblasen aus dem Schacht aufsteigen. Gespannt wartete er ab und plötzlich tauchte jemand auf.

,,Sara?!´´ entfuhr es ihm und er eilte zum Schacht um Sara raus zu helfen.

Perplex blickte er sie an, als sie sich den Taucherhelm auszog.

,,Wie kommst du denn hierher?´´ fragte er, als sie sich auch die Sauerstoffflasche und die Flossen auszog.

,,Frag nicht, okay? Ich hab gedacht die Haie würden mich fressen! Was ist passiert?´´ entgegnete Sara.

,,Gunderson hat uns überrascht. Er sagt, ich soll ihm den Text bringen, sonst tötet er Lara.´´ entgegnete Kurtis.

,,Ihr habt´s gehört?´´ fragte Sara Zip und Alister.

,,_Ja.´´_ machte Zip knapp.

,,_Beeilt euch lieber!´´_ fügte Alister hinzu.

,,Er hat mir ne halbe Stunde gegeben…naja mittlerweile dürfte schon einiges verbraucht sein…und ich muss in den Maschinenraum!´´ sagte Kurtis dann.

,,Okay, lass mich dir helfen!´´ machte Sara, als sie ihm die Fesseln von den Händen nahm.

,,Ich komm schon klar! Versuch du zu den anderen zu kommen und behalte sie im Auge. Sie haben Harpunen!´´ entgegnete Kurtis.

Sara nahm ihre Ausrüstung: ,,Okay, ich finde sie!´´

Sie wollte gehen, als Kurtis sie abhielt: ,,Sara!´´

,,Ja?´´ fragend blickte sie ihn an.

,,Falls ich nicht rechtzeitig zurück bin, dann…´´ begann er und Sara unter brach ihn einfühlsam: ,,Keine Sorge, ich werde nicht zulassen, das ihr was passiert!´´

Er nickte.

Sie schenkte ihm noch ein kleines Lächeln und machte sich dann auf den Weg.

Auch Kurtis setzte dann seinen Weg fort…

Er schaffte es sich am Geländer der Treppe nach oben zu ziehen, da es keine Luke mit Leiter gab, wie beim letzten Mal.

Kurtis kam nach etlichen Biegungen an eine Schottentür auf der verkehrt herum Maschinenraum stand. Er seufzte innerlich erleichtert und öffnete die Tür. Dann trat er ein und sah sich um. Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich zurechtzufinden, da der verkehrt herum gedrehte Maschinenraum, ihn etwas verwirrte, doch er wusste, so er hin musste, denn er hatte es ja eben in seiner Vision gesehen.  
Nach hinten.  
In den hintersten Teil.

Allerdings herrschte auch hier ein immenses Durcheinander und jede Menge Chaos.

Er suchte in den Trümmern der Maschinen nach der Truhe, die er in seiner Vision gesehen hatte.

Gehetzt von der Zeit, die ihn in den Nacken stach.

Wieso hatte er sich ablenken lassen?  
Wieso hat er Gunderson und seine Leute nicht kommen hören?  
Wieder schossen ihm diese Fragen durch den Kopf.

Lara.

Er konnte nur noch an sie denken.

_…Verdammt, Kurtis, du Idiot!…Beeil dich!…_

Nach einer Ewigkeit, so schien ihm, sah er sie, als er weitere Trümmer wegräumte. Hastig griff er nach der alten Holztruhe und zog sie mit einem Ruck heraus. Sie war nicht besonders schwer und auch nicht allzu groß.

Er kniete sich vor sie und besah sich das konzentrierte sich und befahl es seinen Gedanken und dann bewegten sich die kleinen Teile inmitten dem Schloss.

Mit einem Klick, öffnete sich die Truhe…


	33. nach oben

**Nach oben**

Langsam schritt er aus dem Gang und betrat den Raum.

Kurtis hatte es rechtzeitig geschafft und hatte auch einen Plan mit Sara ausgeheckt.

Gunderson richtete sofort den Blick auf ihn und seine Männer zielten mit den Harpunen auf ihn. Der Schacht, indem sich Lara befand, war immer noch mit dem Gitter bedeckt, doch ein dicker, schwarzer Schlauch hing nun darüber.

,,Wie schön, das du es noch geschafft hast, Trent, aber unsere Uhren ticken etwas unterschiedlich.´´ meinte Gunderson und schnippte in die Finger. Einer seiner Söldner schritt vor und drehte an einem Ventil am Schlauch und daraufhin begann Wasser aus dem Schlauch, in den Schacht zu laufen.

,,Hey!…´´ begann Kurtis, doch wurde sofort von Gunderson unterbrochen: ,,Keine Spielchen, jetzt! Der Schacht ist gleich volgelaufen und deine Freundin wird ertrinken, also, her mit dem Text!´´ Seine Stimme klang drohend und fordernd.

Kuris trat schweigend, aber mit ernster Mine vor und streckte seine rechte Hand aus, in der er das Schriftstück hielt.

Gundersons Aufmerksamkeit und die seiner Söldner richteten sich auf Kurtis rechte Hand. Mit der linken jedoch gab er Sara, die noch im Gang war ein Zeichen. Das Plätschern im Schacht war nun gut hörbar und Kurtis wusste, das er sich beeilen musste.

Lara sah nach oben, doch das Wasser, das in den Schacht viel, zwangen sie dazu den Blick zu senken. Sie schluckte unweigerlich Wasser und fing an zu husten. Lara wusste, das sie das Gitter aus ihrer Position aus nicht bewegen konnte, wenn sie denn mit dem Wasser oben war, deshalb hoffte sie auf Kurtis´ Hilfe, obwohl die ihm da oben zahlenmäßig überlegen waren und er wahrscheinlich eher sterben würde als sie.

Lara hasste Gunderson und seine Männer, sie hasste es hier in diesem Schacht zu sein und in wenigen Sekunden wahrscheinlich ihre letzten Atemzüge zu machen. Sie konnte noch nicht einmal richtig abschätzen, wie viel Zeit ihr noch blieb, denn sie hatte alle mühe damit, sich über Wasser zu halten…

Gunderson, in dessen Augen pure Habgier und pures Verlangen zu sehen war, war gerade im Begriff das Schriftstück zu nehmen, als ein greller Energieblitz an Kurtis vorbei zog und Gunderson nach hinten schleuderte.

Dann wurden auch schon die Harpunen abgefeuert, doch Kurtis setzte seine Fähigkeiten ein und schleuderte die Harpunen zu ihren Besitzern zurück und steckte gleichzeitig das Schriftstück in seine Gürteltasche.

Drei der vier Männer, gingen zu Boden, als sich das Metall in ihre Rippen bohrte.

Sara eilte unterdessen zu dem Gitter am Boden und zog es mit der rechten Hand, an welcher die entfachte Witchblade prangte und einem kräftigen Ruck weg. Auch der Schlauch rutsche dabei vom Schacht weg und das Wasser breitet sich im Raum aus.

Gunderson war noch nicht besiegt.

Er war wieder aufgestanden und griff Kurtis an.

Sara wagte einen Blick in den Schacht und sah Lara, die bemüht war, gegen das Wasser zu kämpfen: ,,Lara!´´

Lara blickte nach oben und war erleichtert ihre Freundin zu erblicken: ,,Sara?!´´Es war anstrengend, sich nur mit den Beinen über Wasser zu halten und das von oben hineinplätschernde Wasser machte es auch nicht leichter.

Sara wollte ihrer Freundin gerade heraushelfen, als sie aus dem Augenwinkel etwas erblickte. Der dritte von Gundersons Söldner, packte sie. Sara griff seinen Arm und warf ihn mit einem Takewondoo-Wurf über sich hinweg, gegen einige Stangen an der Wand. Das ließ den Schurken unbekümmert, denn er schnellte erneut auf Sara zu, mit einer dieser Stangen als Waffe.  
Sie blockte einen Schlauch von oben ab und einen von der linken Seite, um ihrem Gegner ein Knie in die Bauchhöhle zu rammen.  
Kurz sank dieser zu Boden, doch nutze das aus, um mit der Stange nach Saras Füßen zu schlagen. Die Polizistin sprang hoch und entging so dem Angriff. Der Söldner hatte sich bereits wieder aufgerichtet und kam mit erhobenen Fäusten auf die Amerikanerin zu.  
Sara duckte sich unter seiner vorschnellenden Faust und wich somit einem Tritt aus, der sonst ihre Rippen getroffen hätte. Dann packte Sara den Mann am Kragen, schleuderte ihn herum und warf ihn, dank der Witchblade, an die gegenüberliegende Wand des Raumes, wo er bewusstlos liegen blieb.

Lara schaffte es, da das Wasser vorhin so hoch gestiegen war, den Rand des Schachtes zu erreichen, als sie ihre gefesselten Hände ausstreckte. Mit einiger Anstrengung zog sie sich hoch und dann packte jemand ihre Hand.

Sie erschrak und blickte hoch, doch war erleichtert, als sie Sara erblickte.

,,Komm hoch!´´ sagte sie und zog Lara aus dem Schacht.

Lara schöpfte kurz Atem, als sie endlich am Rand des Schachtes saß. Sara war neben ihr und löste ihre Fesseln. Dann blickten sie beide auf, als sie Kampfgeräusche hörten.

Kurtis und Gunderson kämpften noch miteinander.  
Da Kurtis etwas kleiner, als der Mann mit der Glatze war, konnte er dessen lokomotivartigen angriffen gut ausweichen. Kurtis hatte ihm einen Schlag gegen die Schulter verpasst, welche durch Lara letztens verletzt worden war. Daraufhin hatte Gunderson gegrunzt und kam erneut auf Kurtis zu.  
Er sah die Faust des Riesen zu spät, die ihn zu Boden warf.  
Gunderson hatte jetzt die Oberhand bekommen. Er trieb Kurtis seine mächtige Faust in den Magen und presste ihn dann mit der anderen gegen die Wand. Kurtis war einen Moment zu benommen, um Handeln zu können, doch als Gundersons, dicke Funger sich um seinen Hals schlangen und ihm die Luft ausging, rief ihn das in die Realität zurück.  
Kurtis wandte sich und versuchte sich zu befreien, in dem er Gunderson seine Handkante gegen die Kehle schmetterte.

In diesem Moment entflammte ein neuer, greller Energieblitz, der Gunderson abermals traf und von Kurtis wegschleuderte.

Kurtis hustete und schöpfte Atem, dann sah er zu Sara und Lara.

Er nickte Sara dankend zu und meinte zu den beiden Frauen: ,,Lasst uns hier verschwinden!´´

Sara und Lara folgten ihm eilig und als sie im Gang waren, fragte Lara: ,,Wie sind die denn hierher gekommen?´´

,,Mit einem kleinen U-Boot. Es ist draußen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob da noch mehr sind!´´ antwortete Sara.

,,Hoffen wir´s mal nicht!…´´ machte Kurtis, ,,…Wir müssen schleunigst auf die Yacht und dann weg von hier!´´

,,Hey, wartet…´´ sagte Lara und förderte ein Problem zu Tage, ,,…Gunderson hat uns die Ausrüstung zerschossen und bis zur Oberfläche sind es etwa hundert Meter!´´

,,Ich hab noch eine Reserveflasche.´´ meinte Sara daraufhin und zog diese.

,,Die können wir aber nicht gut weiterreichen!´´ warf Kurtis ein, als sie eilig die Gänge durchschritten.

Lara nahm die Reserveflasche und drückte sie Kurtis in die Hand, der sie fragend anschaute.

,,Nimm sie!´´ meinte die Archäologin.

Kurts machte Anstalt zu protestieren, doch Sara kam ihm zuvor, als sie durch die Luke hinab stiegen: ,,…Sie hat recht! Ich werde mit ihr zusammentauchen!´´

Kurtis nickte dann.

,,Denkt an den Druckausgleich…´´ machte Lara, als sie kurz vor dem Zugang zum Wasser waren, ,,…und passt auf die Haie oder irgendwelche Gegner auf!´´

Sara nickte.

,,Ich geh vor!´´ meinte Kurtis und stieg ins Wasser.

Kurz darauf war er schon nicht mehr zu sehen.

,,Alles klar?´´ fragte Sara und sah Lara an.

Lara nickte: ,,Natürlich!´´

Dann nahm sie einen kräftigen Luftzug und sprang ins Wasser.

Sara setzte in der Zwischenzeit ihre Taucherbrille auf und setzte ihr Mundstück ein. Es würde etwas problematisch werden, das Mundstück weiterzureichen, aber sie würden es schon schaffen. Dann sprang auch Sara ihren Freunden hinterher. Sie tauchte aus dem Schacht und weiter zur Rehling, wo Lara und Kurtis schon auf der anderen Seite waren. Sie schwamm zu ihnen und zwängte sich ebenfalls durch die Öffnung am Geländer, dann schwammen sie los…

Immer höher und höher stiegen sie, darauf bedacht auf den Druckausgleich aufzupassen.

Tatsächlich sahen sie ein kleines U-Boot, doch es schien leer zu sein. Mittlerweile war auch nur noch ein Hai zu sehen, doch der schwamm in weiter Entfernung seine Runden.  
Sara reichte ihr Mundstück an Lara weiter, wann immer diese Luft brauchte.

Sie waren nun schon nahe an der Oberfläche.

Gerade blickte Kurtis nach hinten, der wie stets alles im Auge behielt und sah, das Gundersons drei Männer ihnen bereits seit etlichen Metern folgten. Gunderson selbst, schwamm zu seinem U-Boot zurück.  
Das regte allerdings die Aufmerksamkeit des Haies an, der noch einen Bogen schwamm und dann Kurs auf die Tauchenden nahm.

Kurtis deutet Lara und Sara nach hinten zu schauen, was die beiden dann auch taten.

Lara deutete nach oben zu schwimmen und ihre Freunde folgten ihrem Rat, doch ihre Gegner holten schnell auf.

Sie schwammen weiter durch die Tiefe, darauf bedacht, zur Yacht zu kommen, doch plötzlich packte Sara jemand an den Fuß. Sie erschrak und wurde nach unten gezogen, als ein Söldner ihr Bein gänzlich mit seinen Armen umschlang.

_,,Vorsicht_!´´ kam es von Alister über Funk.

Lara und Kurtis drehten sich um und sofort tauchte Lara wieder tiefer, um ihrer Freundin zu helfen. Allerdings, wurde auch Lara nun, von einem der Söldner angegriffen, der ein Messer gezogen hatte. Lara fragte sich, wie die das mit dem Druck gemacht hatten, und wo diese Kerle auf einmal herkamen, denn drei hatten doch Harpunen in ihrem Körpern stecken. Dann schob sie das allerdings zur Seite und konzentrierte sich auf ihren Angreifer.

Kurtis übernahm den Dritten, der ihm sein Messer in die Rippen stechen wollte. Er packte die Messerhand seines Gegners und dann auch die andere. Sein Bein schnellte vor und traf den Magen des Söldners. Dann fuhr sein Ellenbogen gegen seine Nase und er verlor das Bewusstsein. Schwerelos trieb er im Wasser. Dann schwamm er zu Lara…

Sara war einige Meter unter ihren Freunden und konnte sich ihrem Angreifer entziehen.  
Dann durchbohrte sie ihm, mit Hilfe der Witchblade den Magen. Der Söldner fasste sich an die blutende Wunde. Normalerweise hätte er geschrieen, doch da sie sich ja unter Wasser befanden, brachte er nur ein blubbern hervor, als er sein Mundstück verlor und das Blut aus ihm wich.

Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte plötzlich der Hai auf, öffnete sein, von spitzen Zähnen durchwachsendes, riesiges Maul und packte den Mann, vor Saras Augen.

,,_Weg da!´´_ rief Zip in ihrem Ohr.

Sara erschrak, doch schaltete sofort und begab sich wieder nach oben, um dem Hai zu entkommen und ihren Freunden zu helfen.

Unterdessen war Lara ihrem Angreifer mehrere Male erfolgreich ausgewichen und wehrte sich gegen ihn. Sie stieß sich an seinem Bauch von ihm ab, doch der Mann nahm sofort wieder die Verfolgung auf. Er packte Laras Bein und zog sie wieder zu sich. Lara packte die Messerhand und verdrehte diese, wobei der Mann sein Messer verlor.  
Es sank in die Tiefen des Meeres.

Doch dann machte sich allmählich der Luftmangel bemerkbar und Lara wurde schwummerig. Sie wusste, sie würde ohne Luft nicht mehr lange durchhalten, doch bevor sie reagieren konnte, packte der Mann ihren Oberkörper mit seinen Armen und drückte zu. Er wollte ihr die Luft aus den Lungen treiben. Lara versuchte sich noch zu wehren, doch ihr wurde ganz schwarz vor Augen und sie dann auf einmal nicht mehr festgehalten wurde, war das Letzte, was sie mitbekam…

Kurtis hatte dem Mann, der Lara gepackt hielt, ans Genick gegriffen und es mit einem kräftigen Ruck gebrochen.

Sara war in der Zwischenzeit, zu Lara geschwommen und hielt sie fest, damit sie nicht noch tiefer sank. Sie versuchte Lara das Mundstück anzusetzen, doch Lara reagierte nicht. Sara wusste, das sie schnell aus dem Wasser mussten, also schwamm sie mit ihr nach oben.

Kurtis folgte ihr eilig, denn der Hai würde, wenn er mit den Söldnern fertig war, mit Sicherheit die Verfolgung aufnehmen. Und das tat der große Fisch dann auch. Seine Flosse schlug durchs Wasser und seine schwarzen, toten Augen waren fixiert auf jene, die zur Oberfläche aufstiegen. Kurtis sah das und drängte zur Eile…

Dann durchbrachen sie die Oberfläche, kurz vor der Yacht.

Kurtis spuckte die Sauerstoffflasche weg und hielt Laras Kopf über Wasser, während er zur Yacht schwamm.

Sara tat es ihm gleich und hielt Lara fest, während er auf die Yacht kletterte. Der Hai war noch immer unter ihnen und sie mussten aus dem Wasser raus.

Kurtis packe die fast leblose Lara unter den Armen und zog sie mit einem Ruck auf die Yacht.

Sara war gerade am herausklettern, als Kurtis etwas dunkles unter ihr erblickte und sah, das der Hai bereits sein Maul geöffnet hatte. Mit einer Hand packte er auch Sara und half ihr schnell aus dem Wasser, als der Hai hinter ihr kurz auftauchte und im einem geräuschvollen Platschen wieder zurück ins Wasser glitt.

_,,Alles klar?´´ _fragte Zip.

Erschrocken blickte Sara zu, wie das Untier wieder im Wasser versank, das sie beinahe erwischt hätte.

,,Geht schon!…´´ sagte sie, als sie ihre Ausrüstung auszog, dann viel es ihr schlagartig wieder ein, ,,…Lara!´´

,,_Was ist los?´´ _kam es von Alister durch das Headset, das Sara noch immer anhatte.

,,Nicht jetzt, okay!´´ machte Sara gehetzt, als sie sich Kurtis gegenüber kniete.

Kurtis hatte Lara behutsam auf dem Boden vor sich abgelegt und versuchte sie zu wecken. Sanft schlug er ihr gegen die Wange: ,,Lara!´´

Sie regte sich nicht.

Kurtis überprüfte er ihren Puls am Handgelenk und am Hals und horchte nach ihrer Atmung.

,,Lara!…Kurtis?…Was…?…´´ begann Sara noch immer geschockt, doch Kurtis schnitt ihr das Wort ab: ,,Sie atmet nicht mehr!…´´


	34. Erschreck mich nie wieder so!

**,,Erschreck mich nie wieder so, okay!´´**

Kurtis zögerte nicht mehr länger.  
Er überstreckte Laras Kopf und beatmete sie zwei mal. Dann überprüfte er abermals ihre Atmung, doch es tat sich immer noch nichts.

Sara sah ihm geschockt zu und hatte ihre Stimme verloren. Sie hatte Angst um ihre Freundin, denn Lara würde sterben, wenn sie nicht schnell etwas unternehmen.

Kurtis suchte hastig den Druckpunkt auf Laras Brust und fing mit der Wiederbelebung an. Er drückte fünf mal und beatmete sie zweimal.

Unter anderen Umständen hätte er die Berührung ihrer Lippen sicher gerne genossen.  
Kurtis drückte dann wieder fünf mal und beatmete sie wieder: ,,…Komm schon! Stirb mir ja nicht weg!…´´ murmelte er, während er wieder drückte, ,,…Verdammt, Lara, kämpfe!´´  
Auch er hatte Angst, sie zu verlieren und das steigerte seine Nervosität. Er glaubte, dass das alles gar nicht passieren würde und er war wie in Trance.

Die Frau, die er über alles liebte lag vor ihm, ohne das geringste Lebenszeichen und war dem Tode nahe. Ob sie lebt oder stirbt, hing nur von ihm ab.

Sara wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen und hielt stattdessen nur Laras Hand fest.  
Hoffend und angespannt, sah sie Kurtis zu.

,,_Verdammt, was ist denn passiert?´´ _fragte Zip aufgeregt per Funk, denn auf dem PC, vor dem er saß, konnte man das nicht eindeutig erkennen.

,,_Sara?´´ _kam es von Alister hinterher, doch Sara reagierte nicht. Sie hoffte einfach, das Lara wieder aufwachen würde.

Kurtis beatmete sie wieder zweimal und dann drückte er abermals und murmelte leise, kurz davor aufzugeben: ,,…Lara, verlass mich nicht!…´´

Plötzlich schoss das Wasser aus ihren Lungen und aus ihrem Mund und Lara hustete, unter einem Atemzug. Sofort drehte Kurtis sie zu sich auf die Seite, damit sie das Wasser ausspucken konnte. Er war unsagbar erleichtert.

Sara entspannte sich ebenfalls und atmete erleichtert aus. Dann blickte sie zu Kurtis, der die hustende Lara in den Armen hielt.

Langsam beruhigte Lara sich wieder und ihr Atem ging wieder geregelter.

Als Kurtis sicher war, das Lara wieder halbwegs in Ordnung war, blickte er zu Sara hoch und sagte: ,,Bring uns von hier weg, okay!´´

Sara nickte, stand auf und ging auf die Brücke, um die Yacht zu starten, denn Gunderson war noch immer hier irgendwo.

,,_Verdammt, was ist denn los bei euch?´´ _fragte Zip wieder, noch immer nervös.

,,Ich erzähl´s euch!´´ entgegnete Sara dann über Funk. Sie hatte ihre Stimme wieder gefunden.

Lara nahm unterdessen tiefe Atemzüge und das Bild klärte sich wieder vor ihren Augen. Sie war etwas verwirrt und sie brauchte einen Moment, um zu realisieren, was passiert war. Das Letzte, was sie noch wusste, war, das sie im Wasser trieb und nun, lag sie in Kuris´ Armen auf dem Deck der Yacht und war einfach nur froh, noch am Leben zu sein.

Langsam drehte Lara sich zurück auf den Rücken und da war Kurtis´ Gesicht über ihr. Er strich ihr sanft über die Stirn und sah ihr tief in die Augen: ,,Alles in Ordnung?´´

Lara nickte sachte und sagte dann: ,,Danke…´´

Kurtis lächelte sie an: ,,Erschreck mich nie wieder so, okay!´´  
Lara nickte erneut und dann lächelte sie ihn hauchdünn an. Unendlich erleichtert nahm Kurtis ihren Oberkörper hoch und schloss sie in die Arme, was Lara erwiderte. Er genoss die Umarmung, genau wie sie…

Sie waren ohne Probleme, zurückgekommen. Mittlerweile war es Nachmittag und sie hatten auch wieder ihre normale Kleidung an. Sara, Kurtis und Lara betraten den Privatjet und kaum waren sie drin, fielen Zip und Alister Lara um den Hals.

,,Was machst du denn für Sachen?´´ fragte Zip.

,,Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht!´´ fügte Alister hinzu.

Lara lächelte, als sie sich voneinander lösten: ,,Ist okay, ich lebe ja noch, dank Kurtis!´´

,,Ja, Mann, das war verdammt knapp diesmal, oder?´´ fragte Zip und sah Kurtis an, der nickte.

,,Hauptsache, ihr seid jetzt alle in Ordnung!´´ kam es von Alister, der ebenfalls ein Lächeln aufsetzte.

,,Habt ihr eigentlich den Text dabei?´´ fragte Zip.

,,Kurtis hat ihn!´´ meinte Sara, nachdem sie die Tür geschlossen hatte und dazugekommen war.

,,Sicher, hier ist er!…Ich werde ihn gleich übersetzten!´´ sagte Kurtis daraufhin und zog ihn aus seiner Gürteltasche.

Das Schriftstück war noch etwas feucht.

,,Und ich überprüfe die Koordinaten. Komm mit.´´ sagte Zip und Kurtis folgte ihm zu dem kleinen Tisch an dem sein PC stand.

,,Gibt es was neues von Sammy und Madeleine?´´ fragte Lara.

Alister schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Sammy hat vorhin angerufen. Ihr Zustand ist unverändert…´´

Lara nickte und senkte leicht den Kopf.

,,Hey…´´ machte Sara, ,,…Ist alles klar?´´

Lara blickte ihre Freundin an: ,,Ja, em…ich muss mich nur mal setzten!´´ Sie ging zu dem Tisch gegenüber von Kurtis und Zip und setzte sich auf die Bank. Sie schloss kurz die Augen, da sie spürte, das sich wieder Kopfschmerzen anbahnten.

,,Hier!…´´ Sara saß ihr auf einmal gegenüber und reichte ihr ein Glas Wasser.

Lara lächelte und nahm es dankend entgegen. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie durstig sie war und nahm ein paar große Schlucke.

,,Besser?´´ fragte Sara.

,,Ja, danke. Ich bin nur etwas müde!´´ antwortete Lara und stellte das las vor sich hin.

,,Das kann man verstehen!…´´ entgegnete Sara und grinste dann, ,,…Hast du denn auch das besagte weiße Licht am Ende des Tunnels gesehen?´´

,,Auf halbem Wege ist mir eingefallen, das meine Freunde mich noch brauchen und bin zurückgekommen…´´ antwortete Lara, wie aus der Pistole geschossen, was Sara sichtlich verwunderte, nach ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen. Dann brach ein Lacher aus der Archäologin und sie sagte: ,,Sara! Das war natürlich nur ein Scherz!´´

Sara entspannte sich und lächelte: ,,Ach so, ich dachte schon…´´ sie ließ den Satz unvollendet und fing einen neuen an, ,,...Also war da ein Licht?´´

,,Warum willst du das wissen? Ich war nicht tot!´´ stellte Lara die Gegenfrage.

Sara zuckte nur mit den Schultern: ,,Neugier!…Aber es tut mir Leid, wenn ich dir zu nahe rücke, war bestimmt etwas viel…´´

,,Das war es, aber du rückst mir nicht zu nahe, Sara…´´ entgegnete Lara, ,,…Wenn du es wissen willst…´´ sie machte eine Pause, ,,…Da war gar nichts! Kein Licht, kein Tunnel, kein Nebel, einfach nur gar nichts. Es war, als würdest du dich in einem schwarzen Loch befinden. Schwerelos und völlig ohne Orientierung oder Erinnerung.´´

Sara nickte verstehend und wollte gerade etwas entgegnen, als Alister die beiden unterbrach: ,,Hey, wir haben es raus gefunden!´´ Er hatte Zip und Alister geholfen. Sara und Lara blickten zu ihm auf und dann traten Zip und Kurtis ebenfalls hinzu.

,,Das ging aber schnell!´´ bemerkte Sara.

Kurtis räusperte sich und las die Übersetzung vor: ,,…das Ende der Jagd neigt sich hin…Die Lösung kommt bald in den Sinn…In großer Stadt den letzten Teil, hoffentlich bleibt alles heil…Tief hinab, was keiner weiß…Denn Feuer brennt hier schrecklich heiß…Den letzten Teil, wird man in Tiefen finden…und dann ganz schnell von dort verschwinden…´´ er holte kurz Luft, ,,…Ende. Und Zip hat auch herausgefunden, wo wir hinmüssen!´´

,,Ja, die Koordinaten sind eindeutig…´´ sagte Zip, ,,…Sie führen uns nach Minsk!´´

Lara nickte nachdenklich und sagte dann: ,,Das ging aber jetzt wirklich schnell! Gute Arbeit!´´

Zip nickte grinsend.

,,Minsk?…´´ fragte Sara, ,,…Wo liegt das?´´

,,Das ist die Hauptstadt Weißrusslands.´´ antwortete Alister.

Sara nickte verstehend.

,,Diesmal scheint es also mit Feuer zu tun zu haben!´´ meinte Sara.

,,Ja, wahrscheinlich!´´ gab Kurtis ihr zur Antwort und verschränkte die Arme.

,,Okay…´´ beschloss Lara, ,,…Wir fliegen hin, und besorgen Morgen alles, was wir an Ausrüstung brauchen!´´

Sara und Alister nickten.

Zip ebenfalls und sagte: ,,Ich starte die Maschine und kümmere mich um das Hotel!´´

Lara nickte ihm kurz zu und dann war er auch schon im Cockpit.

,,Sollen wir uns nicht beeilen?´´ fragte Alister.

,,Relativ!…´´ begann Lara, ,,…Gunderson hat im Moment noch keine Ahnung, wo wir hinwollen. Allerdings sollten wir auch Vorsichtig sein, denn die Cabal ist - wie wir wissen - immer für eine unangenehme Überraschung gut!´´

,,Ich werde dann mal alles, über den Zielort herausfinden!´´ machte Alister und setzte sich an den PC.

Lara nickte.

Kurtis setzte sich zu ihm, doch richtig konzentrieren konnte er sich nicht, denn er musste dauernd zu Lara schauen, die sich mit Sara unterhielt und er erinnerte sich an die Tatsache, das er sie vorhin fast verloren hätte…


	35. Hinweise aus vergangener Zeit

**Hinweise aus vergangener Zeit**

Der Schlüssel wurde ins Schloss gesteckt und Lara öffnete die Tür des Hotelzimmers. Hinter ihr trat Sara ein. Die Jungs hatten sich, wie stets ein Zimmer nebenan genommen. Lara stellte ihre Tasche neben dem Bett ab und ging zum Fenster, um den Vorhang zu öffnen, da es ziemlich düster in diesem Zimmer war. Sie blickte nach draußen und sah, das die Sonne am untergehen war. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und es war Nacht.

,,Ach…´´ machte Sara und stellte eben falls ihre Tasche ab, ,,…also ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber diese ständige Reiserei, vor allem mit dem Flugzeug, macht mich ganz schön fertig.´´

Lara lächelte und drehte sich zu ihrer Freundin um: ,,Du bist das einfach nicht gewöhnt, Sara. Aber das wird schon.´´

,,Ja, ich bin nur froh, wenn wir diese Sache beendet haben.´´ entgegnete Sara und setzte sich auf ihre Seite des Doppelbettes.

,,Ich auch.´´

Sara blickte zu Lara hoch, die noch immer am Fenster stand und fragte dann: ,,Was glaubst du, wo uns das noch hinführt?…Ich meine, was wird uns erwarten?´´

Lara kam zu Sara und setzte sich neben sie.

Sie überlegte was sie ihrer Freundin sagen sollte und begann dann: ,,…Ich weiß es nicht!…´´ Lara seufzte, ,,…wir wissen überhaupt noch nicht, um was es eigentlich geht…Ja, die Cabal will sich an mir und Kurtis rächen, aber das kann nicht alles sein, sonst wäre sie nicht so scharf auf diese Texte!…´´ Lara pausierte erneut, ,,…Ich schätze wir werden, nachdem wir den letzten Text beschafft haben, wissen, um was es geht und dann werden wir weiter sehen!´´

,,Wenn es denn der letzte Teil ist!´´ murmelte Sara und warf sich zurück aufs Bett zurück.

Lara zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,So stand es zumindest im Text!´´

Plötzlich klopfte es und Zip streckte seinen Nase durch die Tür: ,,Hey, Mädels, seit ihr noch wach oder macht ihr gerade eine Kissenschlacht mit nichts als heißen Dessous am Leib? Wir hätten da nämlich noch was.´´

Lara schmunzelte über seine Bemerkung.

,,Kommt rein.´´ sagte Sara dann lächelnd und erhob sich wieder.

Zip grinste, wie ein Schuljunge, der seinen ersten Kuss von seinem Traumgirl erhalten hatte, als er das Zimmer betrat.

,,Was ist los? Warum grinst du so?´´ fragte Lara.

,,Keine Ahnung, ich wollt euch mal ein bisschen aufziehen.´´ antwortete er, als nach ihm auch Alister und Kurtis eintraten, der die Tür schloss.

,,Ha, ha, ha…´´ machte Sara und stellte sich, ,,…hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, da du ein komischer Kauz bist?´´

Zip nickte. ,,Jepp…aber so bin ich nun mal´´

,,Ist ja gut, lasst uns zum Thema kommen,…´´ sagte Lara amüsiert über Zips verhalten, ,,…Habt ihr was über den Zielort?´´

Zip nickte und lehnte sich gegen die Kopflehne des Sofas: ,,Ja, unser Zielort, ist ein altes, abgelegenes Haus, am Stadtrand, in der nähe vom Wald, das nicht mehr bewohnt ist. Allerdings, werden alle Kosten, die anfallen, von einem Nummernkonto übernommen, deshalb ist es auch noch nicht im Besitz der Stadt und deshalb wurde es auch noch nicht abgerissen oder saniert.´´

,,Und da müssen wir hin?…´´ fragte Sara.

Zip nickte.

,,Wem gehört denn dieses Haus? Glaubst du, du könntest das herausfinden, auch wenn es ein Nummernkonto ist?´´ fragte Lara.

Wieder setzte Zip eines seiner Grinsen auf: ,,Du verlangst von mir echt, das ich mich…´´ er senkte die Stimme, ,,…strafbar mache? Das hatten wir doch schon mal und wie du weißt, haben mich die Ordnungshüter auch dafür einkassiert!…´´

,,Ja…´´ Lara hatte ihre Stimme ebenfalls gesenkt und sah ihn heraufordernd an, ,,…aber falls du dich daran erinnerst, hab ich dich da wieder raus geholt!´´

Dann lächelte Zip und sagte: ,,…Sicherlich kann ich für dich ja mal wieder eine Ausnahme machen!…Ich werde mich gleich nachher in das System der Bank einhaken und es versuchen raus zu finden.´´

,,Danke.…´´ entgegnete Lara wieder normal laut, ,,…Habt ihr noch was genaueres über dieses Haus?´´

,,Ja in der tat…´´ begann Alister, ,,…Bei meinen Recherchen, bin ich auf etwas gestoßen. Das Haus wurde erst 1950 gebaut, aber nie bewohnt. Warum das so war, kann man nur erraten, aber das was vor dem Haus dort stand, ist viel interessanter…´´ Alister schluckte und erzählte dann weiter, ,,…Bis zum zweiten Weltkrieg, stand dort nämlich eine kleine, steinerne Kapelle, die allerdings durch einen Bombenangriff zerstört wurde. Diese Kapelle wurde 1445 von - und jetzt haltet euch fest - Johannes Heissturm erbaut.´´

Lara weitete die Augen und blickte zu Kurtis, als sie diesen Namen hörte, ebenso wie Sara.

Kurtis nickte: ,,Ja, obwohl ich davon keine Ahnung hatte. Mein Ahne, hat diese Kapelle einst erbaut und ich vermute, das es das Gefängnis von Pieter van Eckhardt war.´´

,,Eckhardt ist 1945 aus seinem Verließ, von dem keiner wusste wo es war, ausgebrochen…´´ begann Lara nachdenklich, ,,…als die Kapelle im zweiten Weltkrieg zerstört wurde…´´

,,Ja, es passt alles zusammen, Lara…´´ sagte Kurtis, ,,…1445 haben es die Lux Veritatis geschafft, darunter auch Johannes Heissturm, Eckhardt zu überwältigen und einzusperren. Sie sperrten ihn in die unterirdische Krypta der Kapelle, die extra deswegen gebaut wurde, vermute ich zumindest.´´

Lara dachte noch einen Moment lang darüber nach und nickte dann: ,,Du könntest recht haben.´´

,,Woww…´´ begann Sara, ,,…Das Verließ vom dunklen Alchemisten…Wer hätte das Gedacht. Das wird immer verrückter.´´

,,Oh Mann…´´ machte Lara sichtlich beeindruckt, ,,…Sieht ganz so aus, als müssten wir dann in diese Krypta, um den letzten Teil zu finden?´´

,,Ja, und es passt auch, den im Text stand ja etwas von Tiefen…´´ begann Sara wieder und Lara löste sie dann ab: ,,…und Feuer…´´

,,Wahrscheinlich wird eine unangenehme Überraschung auf uns zukommen.´´ meinte Kurtis und hatte die Arme verschränkt.

,,Was soll´s…´´ begann Lara und stand auf, ,,…Wir müssen da hin…Gleich Morgen, werden wir die Ausrüstung besorgen. Wir brauchen, Seile…´´ Lara zählte mit den Fingern mit, ,,…neue Munition, Taschenlampen…und einen Feuerlöscher!´´

Bei Laras letzten Wort, warfen ihr die anderen einen fragenden, verwirrten Blick hin und Lara lächelte dann: ,,Das war natürlich ein Scherz.´´

Sara und Zip lächelten, ebenso wie Kurtis und Alister, der dann sagte: ,,Schön, das du deinen Sinn für Humor wiederbekommen hast.´´

Lara zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schmunzelte selbst, dann wurde sie aber wieder ernst: ,,Morgen Abend, wenn es dunkel wird, werden wir aufbrechen!´´

,,Okay, ich werde mich dann noch mal an den PC setzen und kuck mal nach, wer für dieses Haus verantwortlich ist…´´ machte Zip und fügte dann hinzu, ,,…Allerdings könnte das etwas dauern.´´

,,Du kriegst das schon hin…Ich kenne dich.´´ entgegnete Lara.

,,Ich melde mich, wenn ich was habe…´´ sagte der Computerfreak, hob verabschiedend die Hand und verließ das Zimmer.

,,Was machen wir in der Zeit?´´ fragte Sara und steckte ihre Hände in die Hosentaschen ihrer Jeans.

,,Also, ich werde eine schöne, lange Dusche nehmen, um das ganze Salzwasser abzuwaschen!´´ sagte Lara, stand auf und ging zu ihrer Reisetasche.

,,Okay, dann wären wir nur noch zu dritt.´´ stellte Sara fest und blickte Alister und Kurtis an. Die zuckten beide mit den Schultern.

,,Gönnt euch ne kleine Pause…Geht euch doch etwas die Innenstadt ansehen…´´ meinte Lara und erhob sich mit einigen Kleidungsstücken unterm Arm, ,,…Das Wetter ist gut und es gibt einiges zu sehen, hier in Minsk…Die Altstadt zum Beispiel oder die Kathedrale der Heiligen Jungfrau Maria, der Obelisk am Siegesplatz. Außerdem gibt es hier 18 Museen, von denen eins bestimmt noch geöffnet hat!´´

Sara, Kurtis und Alister blickten wieder verblüfft drein.

,,Woher weißt du das alles? Warst du schon mal hier?´´ fragte Sara verwundert.

,,Naja, einmal, aber ich war einen Tag nur auf der Durchreise.´´ antwortete Lara beiläufig.

,,Und du willst wirklich nicht mit?´´ fragte Kurtis und sah sie an, als Sara und Alister schon zur Tür gingen.

Lara schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein, geht ihr nur! Wir sehen uns dann später!´´

,,…Na gut, bis dann!´´ machte er Schulter zuckend und folgte den anderen beiden. Er hätte es gerne gehabt, wenn Lara mitgekommen wäre, aber es sollte nun mal nicht sein…

Es war recht spät, als Lara wieder aus dem Badezimmer kam. Sie trug einen kurzen Schlafanzug und einen weichen Bademantel darüber. Das noch feuchte Haar, hatte sie sich mit einer Haarklemme notdürftig hochgesteckt, damit es ihr nicht in die Augen fiel.

22:46 Uhr war es, als sie auf die Uhr an der Wand blickte.

Die anderen waren noch immer weg, doch das kümmerte sie nicht allzu sehr. Lara ging zu ihrer Reisetasche und steckte den kleinen Beutel, indem sich ihre Badeutensilien befanden, wieder zurück. Dabei fiel ihr, ihr Messer in die Hand, das in ihrer Tasche herumkullerte. Sie nahm es und legte es beiläufig auf den Nachttisch an ihrer Seite des Bettes, das zum Fenster zugewandt war. Dann setzte sie sich auf die Bettkante und nahm ihre beiden Pistolen aus der Tasche. Lara lud sie durch und säuberte sie, damit die beiden stets bereit waren, ihre Pflicht zu tun.

Dabei hatte sie wieder Zeit über das nachzudenken, was sie während ihre Dusche schon getan hatte. Die Tatsache, das sie heute beinahe ertrunken wäre.

Es gruselte sie etwas, wenn sie daran dachte und ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Sie hatte es noch nicht einmal richtig mitbekommen und nichts von dem `weißen Licht am Ende des Tunnels´ gesehen.

Dank Kurtis, war sie am Leben und sie war ihm dafür wirklich dankbar.

Sie wollte sich einreden, das die Umarmung danach nur aus dem Reflex heraus geschehen war, genau wie der Kuss in Andorra oder das sie zu verwirrt war, um es zu realisieren, doch ihr wurde klar, das sie es ebenso gewollt hatte, wie er und sie mochte es einfach, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war…


	36. Sag mir was du träumst

**Sag mir was du träumst**

_…,,Lara, ich brauche dabei deine Hilfe!´´  
,,Was habe ich denn damit zu tun, Werner?´´  
,,Ich weiß, du hast in der letzten Zeit viel durchgemacht, Lara, aber da draußen sterben Menschen! Du musst mir helfen!´´  
,,Ach ja?…Ägypten, Werner! Du hast mich im Stich gelassen! Ich wäre deinetwegen beinahe gestorben. Weißt du eigentlich was es für ein Gefühl gewesen ist?…Den nahende Tod konnte ich ertragen, aber was ich nicht ertragen konnte, war, das du mich eiskalt verraten hast!…´´  
…,,Lara, pass auf!´´  
,,Werner?…Nein!…´´_

_…,,Keine Bewegung! Wer Sind Sie?´´  
,,Mein Name ist Kurtis Trent und Sie, Sie sind Lara Croft! Ihr Fahndungsfoto geht durch sämtliche Nachrichten!´´_

_…,,Pieter van Eckhard hat meinen Vater ermordet und Ihren Mentor Werner von Croy. Wenn wir zusammenarbeiten haben wir eine Chance Eckhard und die Cabal auszuschalten!…Was meinen Sie, Miss Croft?´´  
,,…Einverstanden, Mr. Trent!´´_

_…Geben Sie mir das Gemälde Miss Croft, oder Ihr Freund wird dafür büssen!´´  
,,Kurtis?…Hier ist es, Eckhard!´´_

_…,,…Hier sind die Splitter, Lara, du musst Eckhard aufhalten. Ich kümmere mich um Boaz!´´  
,,Nein, Kurtis, ich kann dich nicht,…´´ ,,Lara, lauf! Vertrau mir bitte!´´…_

_…,,Sie haben keine Chance gegen mich, Miss Croft!´´ ,,Das werden wir ja sehen, Eckhard!´´_

_…,,Karel?´´ ,,Ich bin ein Gestaltenwandler, Miss Croft, und eigentlich war das ganze hier mein Ding!´´  
,,Karel, ich werde Sie und diese abscheuliche Engelskreatur direkt in die Hölle befördern!´´…_

_…,,Aaaah!´´ _

_…_

Lara schreckte hoch und saß aufrecht in ihrem Bett.  
Dann schloss sie die Augen und atmete tief durch. Wieder dieser Traum_.  
…Zum Glück war es diesmal nicht so schlimm…  
_Lara blickte auf die Wanduhr - 03:56 Uhr und seufzte. Sie fuhr sich über die Stirn und rieb sich, mit einer Hand leicht über die geschlossenen Augenlieder. Ihr war etwas schwindlig, was von ihrem Kopfschmerzen kam, vermutete sie. Denn die hatten seit dem Vorfall im adriatischen Meer stets zugenommen.  
Die Archäologin drehte den Kopf und neben ihr lag Sara.  
Lara hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, wann sie wieder zurück gekommen war. Ihre Freundin schlief ganz friedlich. Allerdings schimmerte die Witchbalde an ihrem Handgelenk, wie so oft, hell und rötlich.  
Lara legte sich leise wieder zurück und deckte sich zu, denn sie fröstelte etwas. Sie hoffte, das sie, trotz der stechenden Kopfschmerzen, noch etwas schlaf finden wurde und versuchte sich zu entspannen…

Es klopfte.  
Die Archäologin schlug widerwillig die Augen auf und atmete tief durch, dann ergriff sie, nach erneutem Klopfen, das Wort: ,,…Ja?´´

,Hey, Lara, ich bin es Sara, bist du endlich wach?´´

,,Ja, sicher, komm nur.´´ entgegnete Lara, noch etwas verschlafen und setzte sich auf.

Sara trat ein und nachdem sie die Tür wieder verschlossen hatte, blickte sie Lara verwundert an: ,,Du hast noch geschlafen?´´

,,Wenn man das so nennen kann. Wieso?´´

,,Na, ich hab mir langsam Sorgen gemacht. Es ist schon richtig spät.´´ entgegnete Sara, als sie sich zu Lara setzte.

Lara Blickte zur Uhr und Verwirrung zeichnete sich in ihrem Gesicht ab - 11:46 Uhr.

,,Alles in Ordnung?´´ fragte Sara dann, als sie bemerkte, wie verwirrt Lara war.

,,Ja…´´ antwortete die Archäologin, ,,…ich…wusste nicht, das es schon so spät ist. Ich konnte schlecht schlafen…Ich habe dich gestern gar nicht kommen gehört.´´

,,Naja, wir haben und die Altstadt angesehen und es war dann kurz nach eins, als wir zurückkamen…´´ entgegnetet Sara, ,,…Du hast schon geschlafen und ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Ich war eben schon unten in der Cafeteria mit den anderen und wollte jetzt einfach mal schauen, ob du noch lebst…Hattest du denn wieder einen…Alptraum?´´

Lara nickte und fasste sich an die Stirn. Die Kopfschmerzen waren geblieben und Lara hatte kaum mehr ein Auge zugetan. Schließlich war sie dann doch irgendwann wegen Übermüdung eingeschlafen.

,,Naja…´´ Lara schlug die Decke zur Seite, ,,…Ich werde mich anziehen!´´

,,Warte…´´ unterbrach Sara und hielt ihre Freundin zurück, ,,…Was ist los?´´

,,Was soll denn los sein?´´ fragte Lara und kniff unweigerlich die Augen zusammen, weil ihr die Helligkeit in den Augen weh tat.

,,Naja, du siehst nicht gut aus…´´ bemerkte Sara.

,,Geht schon…´´ Lara fasste sich erneut an den Kopf, ,,…mein Kopf tut nur höllisch weh.´´

Jetzt blickte Sara besorgt drein: ,,Seit wann denn?´´

,,Keine Ahnung, seit gestern irgendwann.´´

,,Hast du das oft?´´

Lara nickte leicht.

,,Hm…´´ machte Sara nachdenklich, ,,…Vielleicht hast du Migräne…Bleib liegen und ruh noch ein bisschen.´´

,,Nein das geht nicht, ich muss…´´ Lara brach ab, als ein heftiges Schwindelgefühl sie zurückhielt und sie die Augen schloss. Sie hielt sich instinktiv an der Bettdecke fest, denn sie hatte as Gefühl, als würde sie fallen.

,,Schhh…´´ machte Sara und strich Lara liebevoll eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, ,,…du musst gar nichts. Wir werden die Sachen erledigen und dann werde ich wieder nach dir sehen.´´

,,Nein, ich kann nicht hier bleiben, wenn ihr…´´ begann Lara, doch Sara schüttelte den Kopf: ,,…Doch du kannst, damit du später wieder fitt bist, wenn wir zum Zielort gehen…Zip, Alister, Kurtis und ich werden losziehen und alles besorgen, was wir brauchen und wir beide sehen uns dann später…Okay?´´

Schließlich gab Lara nach und nickte mit geschlossenen Augen: ,,Okay.´´

,,Versuch dich etwas auszuruhen!´´ Sara strich Lara kurz über die Wange, stand dann auf und verlies das Zimmer.

Lara sah ihr hinterher und als ihre Freundin gegangen war, seufzte sie und legte sich kurz zurück. Sie wollte eigentlich doch gleich wieder aufstehen, doch war bereits wieder eingeschlafen, als sie diesen Gedanken dachte…

Lara erwachte und fühlte, das jemand sanft über ihre Stirn und das Haar strich. Als sich das Bild vor Augen geklärt hatte, erblickte sie Kurtis.

,,Kurtis?´´

,,Schhh…´´ machte er und legte ihr einen Zeigefinder auf den Mund, ,,…Alles okay, du hast geschlafen. Wie geht es deinem Kopf?´´

Lara richtete sich auf und stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen. Sie blickte auf die Uhr - 14:22 und antwortete dann: ,,Etwas besser…Was machst du hier?´´

Kurtis blickte sie an und zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

,,Könntest du bitte etwas deutlicher werden?´´ fragte sie und unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Woher das jetzt kam, wusste sie auch nicht.

,,Naja, ich war der Meinung, jemand sollte ein Auge auf dich haben und die anderen waren einverstanden…´´ antwortete er und sie wollte etwas entgegnete, doch er sprach einfach weiter, ,,…Jetzt sag nichts, ich weiß, das du mich jetzt am liebsten ausschimpfen würdest!´´

,,…Okay, ich sag ja nichts…´´ murmelte Lara nur und blickte kurz zur Seite.

Er schwieg kurz, dann ergriff er abermals das Wort: ,,Wie schlimm sind sie denn? Die Kopfschmerzen?´´

Lara setzte sich auf und lehnte ihren Oberkörper gegen des Kopf des Bettes. Zu seiner Überraschung antwortete sie dann: ,,…Manchmal sind sie sehr schlimm und dann dreht sich alles. Ich muss mich dann setzten oder hinlegen, sonst verliere ich das Gleichgewicht…´´

Kurtis nickte nachdenklich, dann sah er ihr in die Augen: ,,Vielleicht solltest du mal zu einem Arzt gehen. Für mich hört sich das ziemlich ernst an…´´

Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

,,Es muss ja einen Grund haben. Was ist der Auslöser?´´

,,Keine Ahnung.´´ entgegnete sie.

,,Hat es mit Prag zu tun? Eckhardt und Karel…´´

,,Bitte…´´ unterbrach sie und schloss kurz ihre Augen, ,,…Erwähne nicht diese Namen.´´

,,Aha, also liege ich da gar nicht so falsch und die Schmerzen werden verstärkt durch deine Alpträume ausgelöst. Das bedeutet, das du von Prag träumst, oder?´´

Sie schwieg und legte seufzend den Kopf zurück...

,,Sag mir was du träumst.´´ forderte Kurtis.

Lara schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn dann wieder an: ,,Ich kann nicht…Nicht noch mal.´´

,,Doch, du kannst und du musst, denn das ist der einzige Weg…´´ er rutschte näher zu ihr und nahm ihre Hand, ,,…Lara, bitte!´´

Lara mochte es sehr, wie Kurtis ihre Hand hielt. Sie sah ihm tief in diese ozeanblauen Augen und gab endlich nach.  
,,Ich träume meistens von Ägypten an…bis hin zu…Paris und Prag. Ich sehe Werners Tod, Eckhard und Karel, Gunderson, die ganze Episode…Ich sehe es immer wieder und wieder…´´ sagte sie schließlich und blickte auf die Bettdecke, ,,…Ich fühle all die Angst und den Schmerz und wenn ich aufwachen will, gelingt es mir nicht…Ich bin regelrecht…´´

,,…gefangen?…´´ beendete er ihren Satz.

Lara blickte ihn verwundert an und sie fragte sich, woher er das wusste, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, sprach Kurtis weiter: ,,…Ich weiß es, denn ich habe dein Gespräch mit Sara gehört.´´

,,Was? Du hast uns belauscht?´´ entfuhr es Lara und sie entzog ihm ihre Hand.

,,Ja, es war aber keine Absicht, ich wollte euch rufen und habe es mitbekommen…´´ sagte er, ,,…Es tut mir ja auch Leid…´´

,,Es tut dir leid?…´´ unterbrach sie und Verständnislosigkeit entstand auf ihrem Gesicht, ,,…Kurtis? Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll…´´

,,Ja,…´´ er kratzte sich verlegen am Nacken und blickte kurz zu Boden, ,,…Na los…schrei mich ruhig an und ich bin dir auch nicht böse. Es war nicht richtig, doch ich wollte einfach wissen, was Sache ist und…´´

,,Nein, ich schreie dich nicht an…´´ unterbrach Lara, seufzte dann, blickte unter sich und sprach nach einer kurzen Pause weiter, ,,…Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich finde es sogar gut, das du es weißt.´´  
Verwundert sah er zu ihr, bis Lara wieder aufblickte.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und ein Grinsen entstand auf Kurtis´ Gesicht.

Lara wusste nicht wieso, aber auch sie wurde von irgendetwas dazu veranlasst, zu lächeln. Sie war ihm wirklich nicht böse.

,,Mach das aber nie wieder, okay?´´ sagte Lara dann leise.

Er nickte: ,,Okay. Vertrau mir…´´

Lara atmete tief durch und sagte zu ihm: ,,…Das tue ich…´´ nachdenklich fügte sie dann hinzu, ,,…Auch wenn ich nicht weiß wieso…´´

Kurtis strich ihr eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr seine Hand blieb in ihrem Genick liegen, wie er es schon einmal getan hatte. Lara wusste, was er vor hatte und ließ es geschehen, denn irgendetwas, tief in ihr, sehnte sich danach.  
Kurtis beugte sich langsam vor und sah ihr dabei tief in die rehbraunen Augen, bis sie sich ganz nahe waren. Lara und Kurtis schlossen die Augen als er mit seinen Lippen die ihren sanft berührte…


	37. sie beide, das hier und jetzt

**...sie beide, das hier und jetzt...**

Lara war erst wieder ein wenig verhalten, doch die Zärtlichkeit seines Kusses, ließen sie ihn dann wieder erwidern. Ihre Gedanken schweiften für eine kurze Weile ab und sie fand es unglaublich gut.

Was tat sie da?  
Sie küsste ihn.  
Schon wieder?

_…Nein!…_

Ihr Verstand schlug Alarm und wollte sie zur Vernunft bringen, als Kurtis begann seine Arme leicht um sie zu legen.

_…Hör auf, Lara, das bringt nichts und es führt zu nichts…Lass es einfach…_

Diese Gedanken schossen durch ihren Kopf und wollten sie zur Vernunft bringen, doch ihr Körper wollte sie in eine andere Richtung lenken. Es war wie ein Kampf in ihrem Innern. Es dauerte einige, lange Sekunden, doch schließlich hatte Laras Verstand gewonnen.

Sie öffnete abrupt ihre Augen wieder, zog sich zurück und löste sich aus Kurtis´ Umarmung: ,,…Nein!... Kurtis!…´´

Kurtis sah sie fragend an.

Lara rutsche an ihm vorbei, stand vom Bett auf und nahm Abstand von ihm. Sie stand vor de Bett und blickte aus dem Fenster auf der anderen Seite, ,,...Ich kann das nicht!´´ Kurtis blickte zu ihr und einen Moment lang geschah gar nichts. Dann stand er auf und stellte sich vor sie.

Beide sahen sich tief in die Augen und Kurtis wusste nicht wieso, aber es rutschte ihm dann einfach heraus: ,,...Lara,…ich liebe dich!´´

Ihr Atem stockte, als sie diese Worte hörte und mit geweiteten Augen sah sie ihn überrascht und fragend an.

,,…Ja…´´ begann er leise, kam ihr näher und strich ihr das Haar hinters Ohr, ,,…Seit ich dich das erste Mal in Paris gesehen habe…Ich wusste nicht wer du bist, doch trotzdem war es um mich geschehen!´´

,,…Kurtis?!´´ stockend brachte sie seinen Namen hervor und war noch immer völlig perplex. Sie traute ihren Ohren kaum. Lara wollte am liebsten sagen, das sie seine Berührung gern hatte, doch sie musste sich zusammenreißen und ernst bleiben. Sie durfte jetzt einfach keine Gefühle zulassen. Sie mussten einfach bei der Sache bleiben.  
Beide.

Kurtis erhob erneut das Wort: ,,Lara, ich wollte dir das gar nicht sagen. Nicht jetzt, aber…´´ er hielt kurz inne, ,,…meine Gefühle für dich werden stärker und jede Sekunde, in der du nicht in meiner Nähe bist, sehne ich mich nach dir!´´ Er kam näher und wollte sie wieder küssen, doch Lara wich abermals zurück.

Lara griff instinktiv das Messer vom Nachtisch, es lag noch immer dort, und hielt es, mit leicht zitternder Hand in Richtung Kurtis´ Kehle: ,,…Bitte hör auf! Sprich nicht weiter!´´Sie war bis zum äußersten angespannt, da noch immer ein heftiger Kampf zwischen tun und nicht tun in ihrem Innern gefochten wurde.

Kurtis wusste, wie sie fühlte. Er wusste es immer. Ein leichtes Grinsen entstand auf seinem Gesicht und mit der linken fasste er sachte an ihr Handgelenk, in dessen Hand Lara das Messer hielt.  
Kurtis wusste auch, dass Lara ihm niemals etwas tun würde. Sanft drehte er dann ihr Handgelenk um und hauchzart küsste er dessen Innenseite.

Lara sah ihm zu und war wie erstarrt, doch innerlich schmolz sie dahin unter seiner federleichten Berührung und drohte die Kontrolle endgültig zu verlieren. Sie sah ihm zu, nicht recht wissend, was sie jetzt machen sollte, denn einerseits wusste sie, das es niemals gut gehen würde, aber andererseits sehnte auch sie sich nach ihm, wie nach keinem anderen.

Mit der rechten fasste Kurtis sanft um Taille und kam nun ganz nah an sie heran. Dabei küsste er sich langsam ihren Arm empor und sah ihr dann noch einmal in die Augen.

,,…Ich liebe dich, Lara!´´ flüsterte er wieder und die unergründlichen, ozeanblauen Augen sagten ihr, das er es ernst meinte.

Kurtis sah zu ihr und wusste genau, was in ihr vorging. Er ließ ihr einen Moment, um sich ihrer Gefühle klar zu werden.  
Lara war hin und her gerissen und blickte zur Seite. Ihr ganzer Körper wehrte sich gegen ihren Verstand. Es war ein heftiges hin und her und als sie ihm erneut in die Augen blickte, siegte ihr Instinkt.  
Lara beugte sich leicht vor und küsste ihn…

Kurtis erwiderte ihren Kuss und Lara fühlte sich befreit, bei dem was sie gerade tat.  
Es war, als würde ihr eine unendlich schwere Last von den Schultern genommen.  
Kurtis legte nun beide Arme an ihre Taille und drückte sie sanft gegen die Wand hinter ihr, während seine sinnlichen Küsse etwas fordernder wurden. Lara ging darauf ein. Sie schloss die Augen und traute sich nun auch, nach einigen Augenblicken, ihre Arme um seinen Hals zu legen. Das Messer entglitt dabei ihrer Hand und fiel mit deinem dumpfen Geräusch auf den Teppichboden vor dem Bett.  
Zärtlich liebkoste Kurtis ihren Hals und ihren Nacken, da er spürte, das sie das gern hatte.

Langsam fuhr eine seiner starken Hände seitlich unter ihr Shirt und strichen über ihren Bauch und ihre Seiten und ihren Rücken. Dabei passte er allerdings auf ihre Wunde auf, denn er wollte ihr nicht wehtun.  
Er fühle aber auch, das sie keinen BH trug, da sie ja bis vorhin geschlafen hatte.

Sie lösten sich für einen Augenblick voneinander und sahen sich tief in die Augen. Kurtis lächelte und Lara tat es ihm gleich.

Dann berührten sich erneut ihre Lippen und Kurtis fasste ihr sachte ins Genick, während Laras Hände anfingen sein Hemd aufknöpften. Lara befreite ihn von seinem Hemd und Kurtis machte dann Anstalt ihr das Shirt auszuziehen. Sie hob die Arme und Kurtis befreite sie von ihrem Oberteil.

Ihre Lippen ließen nicht mehr voneinander und sie brachten beide ihre Zungen mit ins Spiel. Sein Verlangen wurde größer und seine Hände glitten ihr in die Hose...

Lara ließ es geschehen und entledigte sich dann ebenfalls seiner Hose, wie er es mit ihrer tat. Dann nahm Kurtis sie auf seine Arme und setzte sie auf dem Bett ab. Er legte sich zu ihr, ohne dabei den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Sanft drückte er sie zurück und beugte sich über sie. Seine Arme strichen derweil durch ihre langen, wundervollen, brünetten Haare und ihren Rücken. Laras Hände glitten ihm über die Schultern, hinab zu seinen Shorts und sie gab sich dabei vollends seinen Küssen hin. Beider Verstand schaltete sich einfach ab, als sie sich auch noch ihrer Unterwäsche entledigten.

Lara stemmte sich auf den linken Ellenbogen und mit der rechten Hand zog sie Kurtis Kopf zu sich und berührte abermals seine Lippen mit den ihren. Voller Leidenschaft und Erregung. Kurtis streichelte ihren Nacken, den Rücken und ihre Brüste, hinab zu ihrer Taille und den Oberschenkeln. Sanft spreizte er ihre angewinkelten Beine mit seinen Händen. Lara und Kurtis sahen sich tief in die Augen und dabei drang er in sie ein.

Sie konnte ihren keuchenden Atem nicht mehr ignorieren oder unterdrücken, ebenso wie er, als sie sich liebevoll miteinander bewegten. So innig und zärtlich. Lara schmiegte sich an ihn und ließ sich einfach gehen. Sie wollte ihn nie wieder loslassen, als sie ihre Arme fest um ihn schlang und sie sich liebten...

Alles was Lara wollte war nun hier. Sie wollte nur ihn.

Kurtis ging es keineswegs anders. Er hatte sich seit langem nach ihr gesehnt und genoss es ihr so nahe zu sein. Sie glücklich zu machen, war es, was er wollte. Leidenschaftlich fuhr er über ihre Oberschenkel und ihre Taille. Bei ihr zu sein, von jetzt an, bis in alle Ewigkeit. Und sie nie wieder gehen zu lassen, denn ohne ihre Nähe, wollte er nicht mehr sein.

Lara und Kurtis küssten sich leidenschaftlich, lang und intensiv. Sie genossen jede ihrer Berührungen, ihre Glieder waren ineinander verflochten und sie vergaßen alles um sich herum.

Nur, sie beide, das hier und jetzt, zählte…


	38. Warum tust du das?

**Warum tust du das?**

Sara wollte gerade ihr Zimmer betreten, als Kurtis die Tür öffnete und aus ihrem Zimmer kam.  
Er sah sie und blieb stehen.  
Verwundert blickte Sara ihn an: ,,Hey…´´ grüßte sie, ,,…Wir sind gerade zurückgekommen. Zip und Alister sind drüben in eurem Zimmer…Warst du bei Lara? Geht es ihr besser?´´  
,,Das…em weiß ich nicht…´´ entgegnete er und er wusste es wirklich nicht.  
Als er vorhin aufgewacht war, war Lara weg gewesen. Er war natürlich sofort aufgestanden, hatte seine Kleider wieder angezogen und jetzt stand Sara vor ihm.  
,,Wie du weißt es nicht?…´´ wiederholte Sara, ,,…Sie muss doch was gesagt haben, oder schläft sie etwa noch?´´  
,,Nein, sie ist nicht da drin.´´ sagte Kurtis und zeigte mit dem Finger hinter sich auf die Zimmertür.  
,,Wo ist sie?´´ fragte Sara.  
,,Keine Ahnung? Eben war sie noch da…´´ begann Kurtis und machte Anstalt an Sara vorbei zu gehen, doch sie hielt ihn zurück: ,,Du musst doch wissen, wo sie ist, oder hat sie dir nichts gesagt?´´  
,,Nein, hat sie nicht, ich bin aufgewacht und sie war weg…´´ antwortete er und dann kam ihm, das er sich beinahe verplappert hatte.  
,,Wie du bist aufgewacht?…Hast du auch geschlafen, oder was?´´ fragte Sara, deren Verwunderung zusehends wuchs und konnte dem wirren Gerede von Kurtis nicht wirklich folgen.  
,,Geschlafen?…´´ wiederholte er, ,,…Ob ich auch geschlafen habe?…Naja etwas. Ich bin wohl eingenickt…´´ er redete nur Unsinn und das merkte er selbst. Seine Zunge verknotete sich regelrecht, so überwältigt, war er noch, von dem, was eben passiert war.  
Sara blickte ihn weiterhin verwirrt an: ,,Geht es dir auch wirklich gut, Kurtis? Du redest etwas wirr!´´  
Kurtis räusperte sich: ,,Ja klar, mir geht's prima. Also ich werde dann mal Lara suchen gehen, weit kann sie schließlich noch nicht sein!…´´ er grinste verlegen und gestikulierte mit den Händen vor sich herum und als Sara erneut Anstalt machte etwas zu sagen, kam er ihr zuvor, ,,…bis dann…´´  
Kurtis klopfte ihr dann leicht auf die Schulter, trat an ihr vorbei und schritt in Richtung Aufzug. Er musste Lara finden und mit ihr reden…

Sara blickte ihm mit dem selben Gesichtsausdruck nach, den sie schon die ganze Zeit hatte.  
_…Irre ich mich jetzt, oder ist der etwas durcheinander?…_  
Sara war sich sicher, das etwas vorgefallen sein musste, denn es war ihr neu, das Kurtis sich so verhielt.  
Sie war Detektive und roch es förmlich, wenn jemand etwas zu verbergen versuchte.  
Schulter zuckend betrat sie dann endlich ihr Zimmer und stellte den Rucksack auf der kleinen Couch ab. Sie blickte sich um, doch Lara war wirklich nicht zu sehen.  
Sara ging zu dem großen Vorhang, der halb offen war und öffnete ihn ganz, um die Sonnenstrahlen rein zu lassen.  
Die Sonne schien warm an diesem Mittag.  
Als Sara sich allerdings dann umdrehte, blitzte etwas helles vom Boden auf.  
Sie schritt zu Laras Bettseite und bückte sich.  
Es war Laras Messer, das achtlos auf dem Boden lag und die Sonnenstrahlen reflektiert hatte.  
Sara erhob sich und betrachtete das Messer.  
Jetzt war sie sich sicher, das etwas im Busch war, denn Lara würde, unter normalen Umständen, ihr Messer niemals einfach so auf dem Boden liegen lassen…

Lara ging gerade wieder die Treppen, zu ihrem Zimmer, hoch und war noch immer innerlich zerrüttelt, über das, was sie eben getan hatte.  
Eine bittere Träne rollte aus ihrem Auge, die sie aber gleich wegwischte. Sie musste sich überlegen, was sie ihm jetzt sagen sollte.  
Vorhin war alles einfach, doch so konnte es nicht weitergehen.  
Dieses ewige hin und her musste endlich aufhören…  
Plötzlich hörte sie jemanden hinter sich, der ihren Namen rief: ,,Lara!´´ Sie drehte sich um und sah Kurtis auf sich zukommen.  
Lara blieb stehen, denn jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr.  
,,Hey, ich habe dich schon gesucht!´´ sagte er als er sich neben sie stellte.  
,,Hey…´´ entgegnete sie nur leise und ging dann neben ihm her in den Gang zu ihren Zimmern.  
Er sah zu ihr rüber und fragte: ,,Ist alles klar?´´  
Sie nickte und fasste sich dann den Mut das zu tun, was sie tun musste und blickte ihn an: ,,…Wir müssen reden!´´  
Kurtis sah an ihrem Blick, das etwas nicht stimmte und nickte leicht.  
,,Wir…´´ begann Lara und überlegte, was sie sagen sollte, ,,…Wir können nicht so weitermachen, Kurtis…Was da eben zwischen…´´ sie holte tief Luft, ,,…dir und mir passiert ist…hätte einfach nicht passieren dürfen…´´  
,,Warte…´´ unterbrach Kurtis, ,,…Sag das nicht, okay. Es gibt nichts zu bereuen.´´  
Er wollte ihr eine Haarsträhne, ihres langen offenen Haares zurückstreichen, so wie er es vorhin getan hatte, doch Lara entzog sich ihm.  
,,Kurtis…´´ sagte sie und blickte von ihm weg, ,,…es war ein Fehler!´´  
Kurtis blickte sie unverständlich an und schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein…das darfst du nicht denken…Es war kein Fehler.´´  
Lara atmete tief durch und blickte ihn an, ,,…Für mich schon!´´  
Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf und man sah ihm an, das ihre Worte ihm weh taten: ,,Lara, tu mir das nicht an, ich bitte dich…Bitte verschließ dich jetzt nicht vor mir.´´  
Laras Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nicht und sie schwieg.  
,,Ich liebe dich doch Lara…´´ sagte er und fuhr ihr über die Wange.  
Lara schloss kurz die Augen, denn sie mochte seine Berührungen und es tat ihr genauso weh, wie ihm.  
,,Kurtis…fass mich bitte nicht an.´´ sagte sie leise.  
,,Lara…´´ begann er, doch Lara unterbrach ihn: ,,Nein!´´  
,,Okay…dann sag es…´´ forderte Kurtis bitter enttäuscht, ,,…Sieh mir in die Augen und sag mir, das du keine Gefühle für mich hast.´´  
Er glaubte, das sie das nicht konnte, denn er spürte, das sie ähnlich wie er fühlte. Doch Lara sah ihm dann tief in die Augen und sagte entschlossen: ,,…Du bedeutest mir nichts!´´  
Kurtis schwieg.  
Ihm fehlten die Worte, denn er spürte einen schmerzenden Stich tief in sich drin.  
Er hielt ihrem Blick stand und schüttelte langsam den Kopf: ,,Nein, das sagst du nur so…Ich weiß, das es anders ist. Mir kannst du etwas vormachen, Lara, aber belüg dich bitte nicht selbst.´´  
Lara sah den Schmerz in seinem Blick, doch blieb hart: ,,…Es ist so, wie ich es gesagt habe…Du… bedeutest mir nicht…´´ sie klang gleichgültig, ,,…Jetzt werden wir die Sache mit der Cabal beenden… und falls wir das überstehen, dann verschwindest du aus meinem Leben.´´  
Kurtis blickte weg von ihr, um zu verarbeiten, was sie gerade gesagt hatte.  
Lara nutzte das, um kurz die Augen zu schließen, denn sie fühlte, wie ihre Augen feucht wurden. Sie drehte sich um und ging zu ihrer Zimmertür.  
Kurtis stand immer noch da, denn ihre Worte waren lähmend für ihn gewesen, doch dann blickte er ihr hinterher: ,,Lara!´´  
Lara war gerade im Begriff ihre Zimmertür zu öffnen und blieb stehen, als sie seine Stimme hörte. Sie kämpfte mit sich, sich nicht einfach umzudrehen, ihm zu sagen, das es ihr Leid tat und ihm in die Arme zu fallen, doch atmete stattdessen nur tief durch.  
_…Geh einfach weiter…Es ist besser so…Für ihn und für dich…_  
Sie drückte die Klinke runter und betrat ihr Zimmer, ohne Kurtis weitere Beachtung zu schenken…

Kurtis blieb erneut wie gelähmt stehen und schüttelte den Kopf.  
,,Nein…´´ flüsterte er, doch Lara hörte es schon nicht mehr.  
Er schloss seine Augen und er wusste nicht, wie lange er so da gestanden hatte, doch er war sich sicher, das es eine ganze Weile gewesen sein musste.  
Lara hatte ihm all das gesagt und ihm damit das Herz gebrochen…

Lara schloss die Tür mit zitternder Hand hinter sich und erblickte dann Sara, die auf der Couch saß und ihre Dienstwaffe reinigte.  
Sara blickte lächelnd auf: ,,…Hey, schön dich zu sehen. Geht es dir besser?…´´ doch Sara bemerkte sofort, das etwas nicht stimmte und ihr verging das Lächeln, ,,…Was ist passiert?´´  
Lara schüttelte den Kopf und musste noch immer ihre Tränen unterdrücken: ,,Nichts…´´ sie brachte ein gequältes Lächeln hervor, ,,…alles bestens!´´  
Doch Sara wusste, das es nicht so war, stand auf und folgte ihrer Freundin ans große Fenster.  
Lara schloss wieder die Augen und atmete tief ein und wieder aus.  
,,Lara was ist los?´´ fragte Sara und legte ihrer Freundin eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
Lara öffnete die Augen wieder: ,,Nichts…Ich muss mich jetzt fertig machen…´´ Sie ging zu ihrer Reisetasche und legte eine kurze, braune Hose und ein beigefarbenes Shirt heraus, das sie nachher anziehen wollte. Auch ihre Waffen legte sie dazu.  
Sara hatte inzwischen Laras Messer vom kleinen Couchtisch genommen und kam wieder zu Lara. ,,Hier, ich habe dein Messer gefunden…Vielleicht wirst du es brauchen.´´ sie reichte es ihr.  
Lara nahm es entgegen, doch blickte Sara noch nicht einmal an und murmelte: ,,Danke…´´  
,,…Es lag auf dem Boden vor deinem Bett!´´ fügte Sara dann hinzu.  
Lara hielt inne und blickte ins Leere.  
Sie erinnerte sich an das was geschehen war…  
,,Lara, was ist los, verdammt…´´ fragte Sara wieder, ,,…Kurtis hat sich vorhin schon so komisch verhalten und jetzt du auch noch…´´  
Lara atmete erneut tief durch und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.  
,,…Sag es mir doch.´´ forderte Sara, setzte sich zu ihr und strich Lara eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr, um sie besser sehen zu können.  
Lara drehte den Kopf weg, als ihr erneut eine Träne aus dem Auge rann.  
Sara nickte, den sie ahnte es bereits: ,,Du hast mit ihm geschlafen!?´´  
Es wunderte Lara überhaupt nicht, das Sara es wusste. Sara wusste immer, was los war und so nickte Lara: ,,…Es war ein Fehler…´´  
Sara blickte ihre Freundin an: ,,Wieso?…Wolltest du es denn nicht?…Ich meine, hat er einfach…´´  
Lara schüttelte kraftlos den Kopf und sprach leise: ,,Nein, ich…ich wollte auch, aber es hätte nicht passieren dürfen…Ich weiß nicht, was da in mich gefahren ist.´´  
,,Lara…´´ begann Sara und nahm die noch immer leicht zitternde Hand ihrer Freundin, doch Lara unterbrach sie wieder: ,,Sara, er hat…´´ Lara brach ab und schluckte.  
,,Ja? Was?´´ fragte Sara.  
Lara blickte sie an, ihre Augen waren noch immer feucht und sie brachte nur ein leises Flüstern zutage: ,,…Er hat gesagt, das er mich liebt!´´  
Ein winziges Lächeln entsprang Saras Lippen: ,,Und was hast du gesagt?´´  
Lara seufzte leicht, denn es fiel ihr noch immer schwer. Sie konnte Kurtis´ verletzten Blick nicht vergessen.  
Dann sagte Lara: ,,…Ich sagte, dass er mir nichts bedeutet und das er aus meinem Leben verschwinden soll, wenn die Sache mit der Cabal vorbei ist…´´  
,,Lara?…´´ entfuhr es Sara verwirrt und geschockt, ,,…Ich kann nicht glauben, das du das gesagt hast…Wieso?´´  
,,Es ist eben so…´´ entgegnete Lara etwas genervt, stand abrupt auf und ging einige Schritte in den Raum, ,,…Manchmal werde ich aus mir selbst nicht richtig schlau…Ich will das jetzt einfach vergessen…´´  
,,Du kannst es aber nicht, oder?…´´ fragte Sara stand ebenfalls auf und kam wieder zu ihrer Freundin, ,,…Warum geht dir das denn so an die Nieren, wenn er dir doch egal ist?´´  
Lara zuckte nur mit den Schultern: ,,Ich weiß es nicht.´´  
,,Sieh mich an…´´ forderte Sara und Lara tat es, ,,…Lara, vergiss jetzt mal alles, was ist und was war und sag mir…liebst du ihn auch?´´  
Lara brauchte nicht lange, um eine Antwort zu finden und sie antwortete Sara sofort…

,,Kannst du nicht mal, was anderes laufen lassen?´´ fragte Alister, dem die ewige HipHop-Musik auf den Geist ging, die aus den Boxen von Zips PC kam. Er las in einem Buch über die Nephillim und die Cabal. Kurtis hatte es ihm gegeben und es war eins von wenigen, das nicht schon von der Cabal vernichtet wurde, als diese die Lux Veritatis vernichteten.  
,,No man…´´ entgegnete Zip, der ihm gegenüber schief auf der Couch hing, ,,…so kann man am besten abchillen!´´  
,,Ja für dich vielleicht, aber meine Konzentration leidet stark darunter!´´ sagte Alister und schaute dabei kein einziges mal vom Buch hoch.  
,,Tja jedem das seine, würde Lara jetzt sagen!´´ lachte Zip und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.  
Dann ging die Tür auf und Kurtis kam herein.  
Er murmelte etwas, das wie ,,Hey…´´ klang und ging direkt zu der Schlafcouch, neben dem Bett von Zip und Alister.  
Entmutigt legte er sich drauf.  
,,Alles klar, bei dir?´´ fragte Zip, der Kurtis Verhalten komisch empfand.  
Kurtis nickte: ,,Das wird schon…Irgendwann…´´  
,,Wo warst du denn?´´ fragte Alister und blickte endlich mal von seinem Buch hoch.  
,,Keine Ahnung…Irgendwo…´´ murmelte Kurtis.  
Zip schaltete die Musik leiser und blickte dann wieder zu Kurtis rüber: ,,Und du bist dir sicher, das es dir gut geht?´´  
,,Ja, ich will nur etwas in Ruhe gelassen werden.´´ gab er bestimmend zur Antwort.  
,,Okay, wir haben ja auch noch zwei Stunden Zeit, bis Lara aufbrechen will.´´ sagte Zip und lauschte dann wieder seiner Musik.  
Kurtis drehte sich von ihnen weg und blickte aus dem Fenster.  
Laras Worte hallten immer wieder in seinem Kopf nach.  
War er ihr wirklich egal?  
Bedeutete er ihr denn wirklich gar nichts?  
Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben, denn wenn er ihr wirklich gleichgültig war, dann hätte es sich ganz anders angefühlt, als sie miteinander geschlafen hatten.  
Er hatte dabei gespürte, das sie ihn wollte und seine Berührungen mochte. Er hatte gespürt, das sie ihn ebenfalls liebt.  
Doch noch etwas anderes beschäftigte ihn.  
Warum hatte sie das alle zu ihm gesagt?  
Es war, als würde sie etwas verbergen wollen und deshalb niemanden an sich ran lassen.  
Oder tat sie nur so, um ihn zu schützen?  
Wie auch immer, es tat ihm weh.  
Sehr weh.  
_…Warum tust du das Lara?…Verdammt, ich brauche dich! Und ich weiß, das du mich genauso brauchst!… _


	39. Zu Eckhardts Versteck?

**Zu Eckhardts Versteck...?**

Zwei Stunden waren vergangen und Kurtis hatte sich fertig gemacht, um zu dem Haus zu gehen.  
Er schnallte sich gerade seinen Gürtel um und hängte das Chirugai daran, ebenso wie seine Boran X. Die ganze Zeit musste er immer wieder an Laras Worte denken.  
,,Jetzt hört euch das an…´´ machte Alister erstaunt, der immer noch in dem Buch las. Zip kam näher und auch Kurtis kam hinzu.  
Dann begann Alister laut vorzulesen: ,,…`und es wird vermutet, das die mächtigen, gefährlichen und noch schlummernden Kräfte des Nephillim auf den Alchemisten übergehen, der ihn tötet und er so zu unbeschreiblicher Macht gelangt´…´´  
,,Cool!´´ machte Zip.  
,,Naja, ich weiß nicht, ob ich das…cool fände…´´ räumte Alister ein, ,,…aber es ist interessant.´´  
,,Warte, diese Kräfte des Nephillim gehen auf den Alchemisten über, der ihn tötet? Und was dann?´´ fragte Kurtis.  
,,Keine Ahnung, mehr steht da nicht!´´ sagte Alister.  
,,Wusstest du das nicht?´´ fragte Zip Kurtis.  
,,Nein, ich hab nicht alle Bücher der Lux Veritatis gelesen…Aber ich erinnere mich, das mein Vater so was mal erwähnt hatte.´´ antwortete Kurtis.  
Alister wollte gerade etwas hinzufügen, als es klopfte.  
,,Oh, was werden die Ladies sein.´´ grinste Zip und ging zur Tür.  
Kurtis fiel es nicht leicht Lara jetzt gegenüber zu treten und er senkte den Blick.  
,,Hey…´´ grüßte Zip, doch verstummte, als nur Sara vor der Tür stand.  
Sara nickte knapp und trat ein.  
Sie blickte zu Kurtis, der immer noch etwas traurig aussah.  
Zip schloss die Tür hinter ihr und kam dann mit ihr zu den anderen.  
,,Hey, Sara, wo ist Lara?´´ fragte Alister.  
Sara beschloss es einfach ganz schnell hinter sich zu bringen. Sie wusste, das sie ihr Versprechen brechen würde, aber sie konnte nicht anders, also sagte sie: ,,Lara ist schon weg.´´  
,,Was?´´ entfuhr es Kurtis, Zip und Alister gleichzeitig.  
,,Seit wann? Wieso?´´ fragte Zip, während Alister nur die Sprache wegblieb.  
,,Ja, seit einer Stunde und bitte verurteilt mich jetzt nicht, ich musste ihr versprechen zu schweigen…´´ sagte Sara, ,,…Sie sagte, es würde wahrscheinlich zu gefährlich werden und sie will uns einfach in Sicherheit wissen.´´  
,,Deswegen, lässt du sie einfach gehen?´´ fragte Alister, der seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte und legte das Buch weg.  
,,Es hat auch einen anderen Grund gehabt, aber darüber kann ich euch nichts sagen, weil ich geschworen habe, es für mich zu behalten…´´ Sara blickte kurz zu Kurtis, der dann wusste, das Lara wegen ihm gegangen war.  
,,Und warum erzählst du uns das jetzt?´´ fragte Zip.  
,,Ihr hättet es doch jetzt gleich sowieso herausgefunden und außerdem habe ich ein komisches Gefühl, bei der Sache…´´ antwortete Sara, ,,…Außerdem hatte ich eben eine Vision, als ich per Zufall Laras Shirt berührte.´´  
,,Was für eine?´´ fragte Kurtis.  
,,Ich habe Lara gesehen…´´ begann Sara, ,,…In den Händen von Gunderson und Rouzic und noch eine dritte Gestalt, von der ich glaube, das es Damian war…´´  
Kurtis nickte und Zip und Alister tauschten Blicke…

Es wurde allmählich dunkel.  
Lara stand vor dem Grundstück und sah es sich an.  
Es war abgelegen von den anderen Gebäuden und ziemlich groß. Außerdem wurde es von einem, hohen, schwarzen, Efeu bewachsenen Zaun umrundet.  
Lara blickte sich noch einmal um, um sicher zu gehen, das sie nicht beobachtet wurde und kletterte dann den Zaun empor.  
Als sie rüber den drei Meter hohen Zaun kletterte, musste sie höllisch aufpassen, das sie sich nicht an den speerartigen Spitzen verletzte. Dann ließ sie sich wieder runter und hopste dann aus geringer Entfernung wieder zum Boden.  
Lara sah sich um.  
Das Grundstück war verwildert und um durch den Garten zu kommen brauchten man jetzt wahrscheinlich eine Machete. Allerdings war der Pfad zum Haus nur mit Steinen belegt.  
Also schritt sie langsam auf das Haus zu, welches in der Mitte des Grundstücks stand und stieg die Treppen zur Veranda rauf.  
Die Haustür war - wie sie es erwartet hatte - verschlossen, doch Lara öffnete sie mit einem Dietrich, den sie von Sara mal bekommen hatte.  
Dann betrat sie das Haus…

Lara stand in einem Flur.  
Der Holzboden war morsch und brüchig. Die Tapete an den Wänden, mit den Jahren zerfranst und ausgezehrt.  
Es war feucht, da vermutlich das Dach undicht geworden ist.  
Rechts neben ihr führte eine Holztreppe nach oben, die Lara allerdings ungern benutzen wollte, da sie dann vermutlich einbrechen würde.  
Links, konnte sie die Reste des Wohnzimmers ausmachen und gerade aus sah sie die Küche, oder was noch davon übrig war.  
Unter der Treppe, war eine Tür, die Laras Interesse erweckte.  
Sie ging vorsichtig darauf zu, aber darauf bedacht, auch hier nicht einzubrechen. Mit jedem Schritt knarrte das Holz unter ihren Füßen bedrohlich laut.  
Dann hatte sie die Tür auch schon erreicht und öffnete auch diese mit ihrem Dietrich. Sie stieß sie auf und gleichzeitig schaltete sie ihre Taschenlampe an dem Riemen ihres Rucksackes an und vor ihr war eine Treppe, die nach unten führte.  
Lara ging nach unten in den Keller.  
Sie folgte dem steinernen Flur und stand dann vor einer steinernen Tür, mit lateinischen Buchstaben, die in einem Kreis angeordnet waren.  
In dem Kreis befand sich ein Drehknopf aus Stein auf einer Seite eine kleine Spitze.  
Es war ein Mechanismus, durch die man die Tür öffnen konnte, wenn man den Drehknopf auf die Buchstaben stellte, die das `Losungswort´ bilden.  
Das wusste Lara, denn wie oft hatte sie ein solches Rätsel in Gräbern schon vorgefunden…  
Plötzlich hörte sie hinter sich ein Geräusch.  
Lara zog blitzschnell ihre Waffen und drehte sich um, doch dann entspannte sie sich etwas, als sie eine Ratte erblickte, die in einer Ecke des Flures saß und quiekte.  
_…Bleib bloß da sitzen_…dachte sie, steckte die Waffen wieder in die Holster an ihren Hüften und wandte sich dann wieder zur Tür.  
_…Wenn das wirklich der Zugang zu Eckhardts versteck war und von Johannes Heissturm erbaut wurde, dann muss das Wort das wir suchen, irgendetwas damit zu tun haben…_  
Ihre Gedanken kreisten und sie probierte es mit vielen Wörtern.  
Das einfachste wäre natürlich Lux Veritatis, doch es geschah nichts. Alchemist, Eckhardt, Wahrheit, Nephillim und Heissturm waren auch nicht die richtigen Worte. Ebenso wenig wie Gefangener oder Johannes oder ewiges Versteck.  
Sie seufzte, doch plötzlich kam ihr eine Idee.  
_…Wenn ich diesen Laden erbaut hätte…würde ich das nehmen, was keiner erwartet…_  
Sie umfasste erneut den schweren Drehknopf und stellte ihn zuerst auf das J und dann auf das H und plötzlich hörte sie ein Klacken und wusste das, sie richtig lag.  
_…J für Johannes und H für Heissturm…  
_Mit einem lauten kratzen, glitt die Tür auf und Lara erhaschte die ersten Blicke in den dahinter liegenden Raum.  
Als die Tür vollends auf war, wartete Lara noch einen Moment, um sicher zu gehen, da sie sich nicht wieder von alleine schloss, dann erst betrat sie den Raum, der so gar nicht mehr nach einem `normalen´ Kellerraum aussah.  
Die Steinmauern waren feucht und es tropfte irgendwo Wasser von der Decke. Der Boden, war uneben und zum Teil, durch die Feuchtigkeit auch glatt. Es roch modrig und alt, wie so viele Gräber, die sie schon besucht hatte.  
Vor ihr war ein, wie ein Grabstein aussehender Felsblock mit einem Deckel, der ebenfalls aus Fels war.  
Darauf war eine Inschrift auf Latein, die sie im Licht der Taschenlampe übersetzte: ,,…`Verschlossen, soll bleiben, was verborgen ist…Gefangen soll bleiben, wer unsterblich ist´…´´  
Lara überlegte kurz: ,,Dann war das hier also wirklich Eckhards Gefängnis…´´  
Sie atmete noch mal tief durch.  
_…Gut, das er nicht mehr da ist…Auf geht's…_  
Sie legte beide Hände an die Steinplatte und schob sie nach hinten.  
Lara musste große Kraft anwenden, doch schließlich schaffte sie es, die Felsplatte, von dem Sockel herunter zu stoßen.  
Sie stieß Luft aus und sah dann hinab.  
Eine weitere Treppe war zu sehen, die abermals nach unten führte.  
Lara stieg in das Loch und ging dann langsam die Treppen hinab. Erst jetzt konnte sie erkennen, das es sich um eine steinerner Wendeltreppe handelte und sie schien nicht enden zu wollen…


	40. Gang der Fallen

**Gang der Fallen**

Endlich kam sie in einen weiteren Gang, der gerade aus ging. Lara folgte ihm, doch nach einigen Metern stockte sie, als sie erneut ein Geräusch hinter sich hörte.  
_…Das kann aber nicht die Ratte sein…Da ist noch etwas anderes, oder jemand anderes…_  
Lara beschloss herauszufinden, was oder wer ihr folgte und sah sich um.  
Sie fand an der rechten und linken Seite des dunklen Ganges jeweils eine Nische. Sie waren gerade mal so breit, das Lara seitlich darin stehen konnte und nur gut einen Meter tief.  
Doch es war die einige Möglichkeit, die sie jetzt hatte, also zwängte sie sich in die rechte Nische hinein und schaltete die Taschenlampe aus. Sie zücke eine ihrer Waffen.  
Dann wartete sie und verhielt sich still.  
Wenn ihr jemand folgte, dann würde sie es bald wissen.  
Sie hatte kurz darüber nachgedacht, ob es anders wäre, wenn sie die Tür oben geschlossen hätte, aber wie würde sie dann wieder hier raus kommen?  
Schon wenig später hörte sie langsame, leise Schritte, die sie aus ihren Gedanken rissen und Lara spannte sich sichtlich an…

Eine dunkle Gestalt schritt den Gang entlang.  
Er war ihr gefolgt und war sich ziemlich sicher, das er sie bald einholen würde.  
Seine Pistole hielt er in der Hand, denn man wusste ja nie, was für gefahren auf einen lauerten.  
Er lud die Waffe durch, da er spürte, ihr ganz nahe zu sein…

Lara sah, wie die Gestalt in dem dunklen Gang an der Nische, in der sie stand vorbei ging und ihre Waffe durchlud.  
Es war ein Mann, von der Statur her.  
Er hatte eine kleine Taschenlampe, die allerdings nicht viel half und er schien Lara nicht zu bemerken. Auch Lara konnte in dem schwachen Licht nicht erkennen, um wen es sich handelt, doch die Statur kam ihr irgendwie bekannt vor.  
Lara wartete bis er einige Schritte weg war und trat dann leise aus der Nische. Sie sah seine Waffe und beschloss herauszufinden wer er war.  
Die Archäologin bewegte sich leise und schlich sich von hinten an. Immer dann wenn er einen Schritt tat, tat sie auch einen.  
Dann war sie nahe genug dran und plötzlich packte sie den Mann an der Schulter, trat ihm die Waffe aus der Hand und holte mit der Faust aus, doch dann wurde ihre Hand geblockt. Allerdings wie von Geistesthand und dazu sagte jemand: ,,Lara, spinnst du?´´  
Lara erstarrte…

,,Kurtis?…´´ sie schaltete ihre Taschenlampe an und steckte ihre Waffe weg.  
Er war es wirklich.  
Lara fauchte ihn dann sauer an: ,,…Was zum Teufel hast du hier verloren?´´  
,,Ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen…´´ entgegnete Kurtis mit einem seiner undurchsichtiges Grinsen.  
Lara schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf: ,,Was willst du hier?´´  
,,Tja weißt du…´´ begann Kurtis sauer und hob seine Boran X wieder auf, ,,…Ich mag es nicht, wenn man mich aufs Kreuz legt. Erst recht nicht, nachdem man mich abserviert hat...Sara hat uns alles erzählt und ich dachte, trotz allem, du könntest vielleicht Hilfe brauchen…´´ er sagte dann in das Headset in seinem Ohr, ,,…Jungs, ich bin bei ihr.´´  
,,Was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Es war der einzige Weg euch zu schützen.´´ entgegnete Lara und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
,,Schönen dank auch…´´ meinte er, ,,…Außerdem dachte ich, ich wäre dir egal, also reg dich jetzt ja nicht auf…Hier nimm…´´ er reichte ihr auch ein Headset.  
,,Du hättest nicht kommen sollen.´´ sagte sie beleidigt und zog sich das Headset an.  
,,_Lara, es tut mir Leid, aber ich konnte nicht anders.´´_ es war Saras Stimme in ihren Ohren.  
,,Ja, okay, ich verstehe schon…´´ sagte Lara und beruhigte sich wieder.  
_,,Ja, Sara hat uns allen einen Schrecken eingejagt mit der Vision.´´_ meinte Alister per Funk.  
,,Was für eine Vision?´´ fragte Lara.  
_,,Ich habe dich in den Händen der Cabal gesehen und mir Sorgen gemacht_.´´ antwortete Sara.  
,,Oh…danke für die Warnung…Können wir dann endlich weiter…´´ entgegnete Lara, ,,...Seid ihr eigentlich alle noch im Hotel, oder werde ich noch mal überrascht?´´  
_,,Naja_…´´ sagte Sara, ,,…_Ich bin hier, also, ich warte oben auf der anderen Straßenseite und passe auf, das die Cabal nicht auftaucht.´´  
_,,Klasse…´´ murmelte Lara nicht gerade angetan und sagte dann, ,,…Pass aber bloß auf dich auf. Ich habe nämlich ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache.´´  
,,_Nicht nur du. Ich melde mich, wenn es Probleme gibt.´´_ entgegnete Sara.  
,,_Wir halten den Funkkontakt.´´_ fügte Zip hinzu.  
,,Dann weiter…´´ beschloss Kurtis.  
,,Sei du bloß still…Falls du dich daran erinnerst, ich hatte dich eben für den Feind gehalten und hätte dich auch getötet, wenn ich es gemusst hätte.´´ fauchte Lara ihn an.  
,,Ja, aber es ging doch noch mal gut…Sei gefälligst nicht so sauer.´´ entgegnete er.  
_,,Er hat recht, Lara, du solltest dich abregen.´´_ meinte Zip.  
,,Okay, okay. Ich reg mich ja nicht auf…´´ sagte Lara, dann wandte sie sich an Kurtis, ,,…Tut mir Leid, das ich dich eben so angefahren habe.´´  
Kurtis nickte, er akzeptierte ihre Entschuldigung, auch wenn das Verhältnis zwischen ihm und Lara noch immer etwas angeknackst war.  
Lara holte Luft und prompt sagte sie: ,,Mach das nächste mal, wenn du hinter mir herschleichst nicht allzu viele Geräusche, okay? Ich konnte dich schon fünf Kilometer gegen den Wind hören.´´  
,,Hey, ich dachte, du machst das.´´ warf Kurtis ihr mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen entgegen.  
,,Was? Soll das heißen, diese Geräusche kamen nicht von dir?´´ fragte Lara.  
Kurtis schüttelte den Kopf.  
Lara sagte nichts, sondern zog wieder eine ihrer Waffen.  
Kurtis tat es ihr gleich.  
,,Dann sollten wir aufpassen…´´ meinte Lara dann im Flüsterton und fixierte seinen Blick.  
Kurtis nickte.  
,,Sara? Alles klar da oben? Ist irgendwas zu sehen?´´ fragte Lara.  
_,,Nein nichts.´´_ antwortete Sara.  
Lara ging unterdessen weiter und Kurtis folgte ihr schweigend…

Fünf stille Minuten, folgten sie vorsichtig dem Gang, dann knickte er scharf nach rechts und dann direkt wieder nach links.  
Abrupt blieb Lara stehen, denn der Gang, sah jetzt anders als zuvor aus.  
,,Was ist?´´ fragte Kurtis und hielt ebenfalls an.  
Lara starrte vor sich hin und sah einige runde Vertiefungen am Boden. Die kreuz und quer angeordnet waren.  
,,Warte hier.´´ sagte sie und machte Anstalt loszugehen, doch Kurtis unterbrach sie: ,,Wieso?´´  
,,Na, hier riecht es nach einer Falle…Bleib hier!´´ befahl sie und ging dann los.  
Widerwillig blieb er stehen und sah mit ungutem Gefühl zu, wie Lara den Gang entlang schritt.  
Die Archäologin gab acht, dass sie nicht auf diese Vertiefungen trat und doch waren ihre Nerven und Sinne angespannt.  
Sie war schon of in solchen Situationen gewesen, in der man darauf wartete, das die Falle zuschlägt, doch es war jedes mal wieder, ein unangenehmes Gefühl.  
Lara überlegte, was für einer Art von Falle hier auf sie wartete, doch es gab so unendlich viele Möglichkeiten.  
Sie war schon drei Meter gegangen, da Kurtis sagte: ,,Findest du nicht, wir sollten lieber zusammen bleiben? Ich meine wenn es doch eine Falle ist…´´  
,,Nein denn so hat wenigstens einer von uns eine Chance zu überleben…Und jetzt sei still, ich muss mich konzentrieren.´´ entgegnete Lara.  
Kurtis zuckte nur mit den Achseln und seufzte. Er ging zur Wand und lehnte sich mit einer Schulter dagegen.  
Plötzlich spürte er, wie ein Stück der Wand etwas nachgab und gleichzeitig ein Knacken zu hören war.  
Erschrocken wich er zurück und auch Lara drehte sich erschrocken zu ihm um: ,,Kurtis? Was hast du gemacht?´´  
Er sah sie fragend an und zuckte erneut mit den Schultern: ,,Nichts.´´  
Dann rasselte etwas und Kurtis sah nach oben.  
Ein Eisengitter fiel von der Decke, um den Gang zu versperren.  
Blitzschnell sprang Kurtis vor und das Gitter knallte hinter ihm auf. Der Rückweg würde erst mal versperrt sein, aber das war jetzt nicht das Problem.  
Aus den Wänden und den Vertiefungen am Boden stießen nun dicke Speere und Kurtis musste ihnen ausweichen. Auch Lara musste das tun.  
_,,Ohu…Fuck!´´_ knisterte Zip über Funk.  
,,Verdammt…Los, komm mit.´´ rief Lara Kurtis zu und lief los.  
Kurtis hastete ihr hinterher und hatte sie schon bald eingeholt.  
Immer wieder zuckten die Speere aus den Wänden und aus dem Boden. Unregelmäßig und sie mussten sich ducken, oder drüber springen.  
Wenn man hier unsportlich gewesen war oder keine Kondition besaß, war man verloren. Es war der reinste Spießrutenlauf.  
Dann sah Lara, das ein kreisrunder Felsblock von der Decke zu stürzen drohte.  
,,Lauf!´´ rief sie.  
Lara und Kurtis liefen los und sprangen vor, um nicht zermalmt zu werden, als der Felsen auf den Boden krachte.  
Doch als ob das nicht schon genug wäre, fing der Felsen an, ihnen hinterher zu rollen.  
Die beiden rannten schneller, doch der Stein holte auf, da es etwas bergab ging.  
Dann sahen Lara und Kurtis, das etliche Meter vor ihnen, ebenfalls ein Gittertor dran war, herunterzufallen.  
,,Schneller…´´ hauchte Lara, die noch immer neben ihm her spurtete.  
Sie hörten schon das bedrohende grollen des Steines, der nun dicht hinter ihnen war und waren zugleich nur noch ein paar Meter von dem Gittertor entfernt, das schon auf Hüfthöhe gesunken war.  
,,Vorsicht!´´ rief Kurtis, als ein weiterer Speer, vor ihnen quer in den Gang stieß.  
Lara und Kurtis reagierten sofort und sprangen erneut, in einem gedehnten Sprung darüber und verlagerten ihr Gewicht so, das sie zugleich eine Hechtrolle durch das niedriger werdende Gitter vollführen konnten, sobald sie auf dem Boden angekommen waren.  
Dann knallte etwas laut und Lara und Kurtis prallten gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand…

Lara atmete erleichtert aus, als das heruntergefallene Eisengitter den Felsen daran hinderte, sie zu zerquetschen.  
Auch Kurtis war erleichtert, schnappte nach Atem und legte den Kopf gegen die Felswand.  
Dann konnte er sich allerdings einen Lacher nicht verkneifen.  
,,Was gibt es denn da bitte zu lachen? Du hättest uns beinahe umgebracht…´´ konterte Lara und setzte sich auf.  
,,Tut mir Leid, ich kann nicht anders…Aber es war doch irgendwie belebend. Ich meine, jetzt sind wir wenigsten aufgeweckt bei der Sache…´´ meinte Kurtis und setzte sich auch auf.  
Jetzt brach ein Lacher auch aus Lara und sie drehte den Kopf zur Seite.  
Dann erklang Zips Stimme in ihren Ohren:_ ,,Seid ihr zwei noch ganz?´´  
_,,Ja, alles bestens.´´ antwortete Lara amüsiert.  
,,Allerdings, wird es schwierig werden wieder zurück zu kommen…´´ murmelte Kurtis daraufhin.  
_,,Ihr macht das schon.´´_ kam es von Alister und an seiner Stimmlage konnte man hören, das er ebenfalls amüsiert war.  
_,,Da entkommt ihr zwei nur knapp dem Tod und ihr könnt nichts anderes tun, als Kichern?´´_ fragte Sara lachend über Funk.  
,,Naja, so ist das eben.´´ entgegnete Lara und stand auf.  
Ihr fiel auf, das die Wand neben ihr, einen Absatz aufwies, der eine Tür hätte sein können.  
Die Archäologin ging darauf zu und fuhr mit einem Fingernagel in die Ritze hinein. Vielleicht, ließe sich diese Wand ja irgendwie bewegen und sie konnten so wieder zurück kommen.  
,,Lara?…´´ fragte Kurtis, der inzwischen auch aufgestanden war, ,,…Alles klar?´´  
,,Ja, sicher…´´ entgegnete sie und drehte sich zu ihm um, ,,…ich habe mir nur überlegt, wie wir wieder zurückkommen.´´  
,,Uns wird schon was einfallen...Lass uns jetzt aber weiter gehen, mir gefällt es hier unten ganz und gar nicht.´´ meinte Kurtis.  
Lara nickte und ging dann neben ihm her.  
Sie folgten sie dem Weg noch ein Stück, dann bogen sie nach rechts ab und…


	41. Erwischt

**Erwischt**

…standen in einem großen Raum.  
Er war dunkel und feucht, genau, wie der Gang zuvor, doch am anderen Ende des Raumes, war zwischen zwei erloschenen Fackeln, erneut eine Steinsäule.  
Lara und Kurtis blieben stehen und blickten sich erst mal ausgiebig um, um nicht noch eine Falle auszulösen.  
Und noch etwas anderes lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden auf sich.  
Ein Durchgang in der hinteren, rechten Ecke.  
,,Diesmal, kommst du mit und machst genau das, was ich auch mache.´´ sagte Lara dann zu ihm und ging los. Es sah harmlos aus, überhaupt nicht nach einer Falle, doch irgendetwas sagte ihr, das noch etwas passieren würde.  
Es war schon fast wie eine Vorahnung.  
Kurtis hatte zwar genickt, aber er glaubte nicht, das sie das noch gesehen hatte, also folgte er ihr einfach schweigend, doch auch er behielt alles im Auge. Mag sein, das er vorhin etwas schusselig gewesen war, das hier ist ja auch normalerweise nicht sein Ding, aber er hätte es sich auch denken können …

Dann standen Lara und Kurtis etwa einen Meter von der Säule weg, auf der ein weiteres Schriftstück lag.  
Verstaubt und dreckig, genau wie die anderen, doch noch etwas anderes lag dort.  
Ein kleines Holzkästchen, so wie damals bei ihrem Elternhaus und, was beide wunderte, ein Häufchen Asche am Fuße der Säule.  
Lara strecke die Hand aus, um es zu berühren, doch plötzlich fuhren sie und Kurtis mit erhobenen Waffen herum, da sie wieder etwas hörten…  
Doch sie sahen nichts.  
Es war das selbe Geräusch, ein kratzendes, wie vorhin, nur jetzt etwas lauter.  
Lara fragte sich, ob es nicht von der einen Felswand neben dem Fallengang kam und horchte in die Dunkelheit.  
Es tat sich nichts.  
Nach inniger Zeit, steckte Lara wieder ihre Waffen weg und Kurtis tat es ihr gleich.  
Beide drehten sich wieder zu der Säule um und Lara zögerte nicht länger.  
Sie griff zu und packte die Schriftrolle.  
Dann wartete sie angespannt, ebenso wie Kurtis, doch nichts tat sich.  
Lara reichte das Schriftstück an Kurtis weiter und war dann im Begriff das Kästchen zu ergreifen, als sie plötzlich etwas metallenes klacken hörten und jemand brüllte: ,,Halt!´´

Lara und Kurtis erstarrten.  
Die stimme kam ihnen sehr bekannt vor.  
,,Umdrehen!…´´ forderte die Stimme, ,,…Ganz langsam und die Hände hoch!´´  
Lara und Kurtis taten, was von ihnen verlangt wurde und als sie sich umgedreht hatten, blickten sie in Marten Gunderson´s Gewehrmündung und in die seiner Söldner.  
,,_Oh Fuck!´´_ entfuhr es Zip durch ihre Ohren.  
Insgesamt standen Lara und Kurtis sechs Gegner gegenüber.  
,,So sieht man sich wieder…´´ knurrte Gunderson, ,,…Endlich hab ich euch! Ihr seid mir ja bis jetzt immer entwischt, aber das ändert sich jetzt.´´  
,,Wie haben sie uns gefunden?´´ fragte Kurtis und funkelte Gunderson böse an.  
,,Tja sagen wir so: Ein Dämon hat es mir geflüstert…´´ antwortete Gunderson, ,,…Er ist euch gefolgt, seit Irland. Mich wundert es nur, das du das nicht gemerkt hast, Demon Hunter…Jetzt werden wir beide endlich miteinander abrechnen.´´  
,,Das glauben Sie ja selbst nicht.´´ fauchte Lara.  
,,Oh doch, meine Liebe…´´ Gunderson trat vor und richtete seine Waffe auf Laras Brust, ,,…Oder du wirst dran glauben, aber mein Meister braucht dich noch…Jetzt macht euch da weg, oder ich geben meinen Männern den Befehl zu schießen.´´  
Lara und Kurtis wurden zur linken Ecke gedrängt und ihre Waffen wurden zu Boden geworfen. Sie hatten keine Chance sich zu wehren, denn vier der Söldner hielten mit erhobenen Waffen abstand zu den beiden.  
Gunderson schritt inzwischen zur Säule. Er nahm ohne Zögern das Kästchen in die Hand: ,,Seid unbesorgt, hier gibt es keine Fallen…Pieter van Eckhardt hat uns ausführlich über sein Gefängnis aufgeklärt, in das ihr Lux Veritatis ihn Jahrhunderte lang eingesperrt habt und einer meiner Männer, war so freundlich die Falle schon mal auszulösen…Es gab eine Stichflamme und nichts, als ein Häufchen Asche von ihm ist zurück geblieben.´´  
Kurtis blickte zu dem Aschehaufen vor der Säule. Jetzt wussten sie wo der her kam.  
Lara musste sich fast auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht ein sarkastisches Argument von sich zu geben. Die Wut in ihr stieg mit jedem Wort, das von diesem Mistkerl kam.  
Kurtis atmete tief durch: ,,Was ist in dem Kästchen?´´  
,,Kannst du dir das nicht denken, Trent?…´´ fragte Gunderson, ,,…Ein Schlüssel, für das, was mein Meister so sehnsüchtig begehrt, um endlich Rache zu nehmen…´´  
Gunderson steckte das Kästchen in seine große Manteltasche und schnippte dann mit den Fingern.  
Einer seiner Männer trat zu Kurtis und durchsuchte ihn, bis er die Schriftrolle gefunden hatte und sie ihm abnahm.  
Der Söldner überreichte Gunderson das Papier und der `Riese´ verstaute es ebenfalls in seiner Manteltasche.  
Dann blickte er wieder zu Lara und Kurtis: ,,So, da wir nun aufbrechen müssen, werden wir es schnell hinter uns bringen!´´  
Lara und Kurtis tauschten kurz verwirrte Blicke und sahen dann wieder zu Gunderson.  
Gunderson richtete inzwischen eine Waffe auf Kurtis und sagte: ,,Tja, mein Kleiner ich sollte euch eigentlich beide mitbringen…´´ Gunderson sah Kurtis hasserfüllt an, ,,…aber, ich werde meinem Meister einfach sagen, das du dich gewehrt hast und wir dich liquidieren mussten…Er wird es verstehen…Die Rache ist nun mein für deinen Verrat an mir und the Agency.´´  
Gundersons Zeigefinger umschloss den Abzug des Gewehres.  
Kurtis weitet die Augen.  
Laras Atem beschleunigte sich und ihr Blick huschte zu Kurtis und zu Gunderson. Immer wieder. Sie konnte Kurtis nicht sterben lassen. Sie musste etwas unternehmen und überließ ihrem Instinkt die Führung…

Dann drückte Gunderson ab.  
Ein Schwall von Schrotpatronen raste auf Kurtis zu und im selben Moment sprang Lara vor ihn: ,,Nein!´´  
Sie breitete beide Hände vor sich aus, um die Kugeln zu stoppen.  
Ein heller grünlich-blauer Blitz zuckte vor Lara auf und die Kugeln wurden zurückgeschleudert.  
Vier der Männer gingen tot zu Boden.  
Schrecken stand in den Gesichtern der anderen Männer und in dem von Gunderson, der seine Waffe auf Lara richtete.  
Kurtis blickte die Archäologin verwirrt an, denn er war es nicht, der die Kugeln zurück geschleudert hatte, obwohl er kurz davor gewesen war.  
,,_Woww_…´´ entfuhr es Zip per Funk.  
Auch Lara blickte geschockt drein und blickte auf ihre zitternden Hände.  
Was war da passiert?  
War sie das gewesen?  
,,Scheiße, sie ist es…´´ murmelte einer der Söldner.  
Lara blickte noch immer perplex drein. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, was da eben passiert war.  
Dann blickte sie zu Gunderson und den beiden Söldnern, die sich Richtung Fallengang zurückzogen, doch ihre Waffen noch immer auf Lara richteten.  
,,Komm mir nicht zu nahe du Biest…´´ fauchte Gunderson.  
Er zog sich zurück?  
Gunderson hatte wirklich Angst vor ihr, aber warum?  
Lara verstand gar nichts mehr.  
,,Gib mir die Granate, wir werden sie beide töten!´´ machte Gunderson zu einem seiner Männer.  
Kurtis trat vor in die Mitte des Raumes und hatte seine Waffe wieder aufgehoben.  
Er eröffnete das Feuer mehrmals und traf noch einen von Gundersons Männer.  
Gunderson ging im dem Gang in Deckung: ,,Freut euch nicht zu früh…Immerhin haben wir einen hübschen Trostpreis bekommen! Ich hoffe ihr werdet die Amerikanerin nicht allzu sehr vermissen!´´  
Jetzt erwachte Lara wieder aus ihrem tranceähnlichen Zustand: ,,Sara? Was haben Sie mit ihr gemacht?´´  
,,Das werdet ihr niemals erfahren!…Gute Nacht, ihr zwei!´´ brüllte Gunderson und warf die Granate in den Raum.  
Lara rannte los, sie wollte Gunderson nicht wieder entkommen lassen.  
Kurtis hatte seine Waffe gesenkt und streckte seine freie Hand aus, um die Granate zurückzuschleudern, doch als Lara an ihm vorbei rannte, war er unkonzentriert und ließ von der Granate ab, die mit einem lauten zischen zu zünden begann.  
,,Lara! Nein!´´ schrie er und setzte seine Fähigkeiten ein, um sie zurück zu holen.  
Lara erschrak, als sie plötzlich ruckartig und schnell durch die Luft nach hinten flog. Es war als, würde sie jemand nach hinten ziehen.  
Kurtis fing sie auf, als im selben Moment die Granate explodierte.  
Kurtis drückte Lara zu Boden und warf sich schützend über sie, als um sie herum alles einzustürzen begann…


	42. durchs Flammenmeer

**...durchs Flammenmeer...**

_,,Lara?…Kurtis?…´´_ Zip rief durch das Headset, _,,…Hört ihr mich?´´_  
Es tat sich nichts.  
Er bekam keine Antwort.  
_,,Lara?…Verdammt, meldet euch!´´_ rief er und seine Stimme klang knisternd.  
,,Mmm…´´ stöhnte Lara, als sie wieder zu sich kam und sich der Staub um sie herum dabei war zu legen.  
Auch Kurtis kam wieder zu sich und räumte das Geröll von sich weg. Er stemmte sich langsam auf die Hände, doch hing immer noch über ihr: ,,Alles klar?´´  
Lara nickte: ,,Ja und bei dir?´´  
,,Geht schon. Ich glaube meine Schulter hat was abgekriegt…´´ antwortete er, als er spürte, wie warmes Blut über seinen Rücken rann.  
,,Wo?…´´ Lara richtete sich auf, ,,…Zeig her.´´  
Kurtis kniete sich hin und Lara sah sich seine rechte Schulter an. Eine Tiefe Wunde prangte dort, die stetig blutete, aber es würde nicht Lebensgefährlich sein.  
Lara zog ein Stofftuch aus ihrem Rucksack und drückte es auf seine Wunde: ,,Hier…Halt das fest.´´  
Kurtis tat es und dann sahen die beiden sich um.  
Große Teile des Raumes waren eingestürzt und überall lagen Trümmer  
Es war stockdunkel.  
Lara stand auf und ging in Richtung des Ganges in dem Gunderson verschwunden war, doch dort würden sie niemals mehr durchkommen. Er war komplett verschüttet.  
,,Lara…´´ begann Kurtis und kam zu ihr.  
,,Wir müssen schleunigst hier raus. Wenn die Sara erwischen, werde ich mir das niemals verzeihen.´´ meinte Lara und versuchte die Trümmer wegzuräumen, um nach einem Durchgang zu suchen.  
,,Zip, versuch sie bitte zu kontaktieren.´´ sagte sie dann.  
_,,Ja ich bin schon dabei, wir sind auch auf dem Weg zu euch.´´_ antwortete er.  
,,Seid aber bloß vorsichtig.´´ entgegnete Lara.  
Kurtis nahm plötzlich Laras Hand und fragte: ,,Hey, was war denn da eben eigentlich los?´´  
,,Was meinst du?´´ fragte sie, doch wusste ganz genau, was er wissen wollte.  
,,Na, du hast mir wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet und ich bin dir dankbar, aber, bei Gott Lara, wie hast du das gemacht?´´  
Lara blickte ihn an und er sah die Verwirrung in ihren Augen, als sie sagte: ,,Ich…Ich weiß es nicht. Es ging alles so furchtbar schnell…´´  
Kurtis nickte und beide schwiegen einen Moment.  
,,Okay verschieben wir das Thema auf später. Sehen wir erst mal zu, das wir hier rauskommen…´´ entgegnete Kurtis dann und drehte sich um, zu dem Durchgang in der hintersten, rechten Ecke.  
Er war unversehrt.  
,,Ich denke nicht, das wir auf dem selben weg hätten zurückkommen können, den wir auch gekommen sind. Allein schon wegen den Fallen. Lass und da lang gehen, Lara.´´ Kurtis zeigte auf den Durchgang.  
Sie nickte: ,,Dann beeilen wir uns lieber…´´  
Lara folgte ihm durch den Durchgang…

Sie folgten dem kurzen Gang und standen dann in einem weiteren Raum.  
Er war klein und dunkel und an der Wand am anderen Ende hingen starke Eisenketten.  
,,Sieh dir das an…´´ begann Lara und sah sich die dicken, schweren Ketten an.  
,,Hier wurde Eckhardt wahrscheinlich gefangen gehalten…´´ entgegnete Kurtis, ,,...Aber, wie konnten diese Ketten einen Alchemisten hier festhalten?´´  
,,_Hey, wahrscheinlich hat ein Bann auf ihm gelegen, der ihn bändigte, oder er hatte einfach nicht die Möglichkeit zu fliehen…´´_ meldete sich Alister per Funk zu Wort.  
,,Lass und später darüber grübeln, wir müssen hier raus.´´ mischte Lara dazwischen.  
,,Okay, gehen wir weiter.´´ sagte Kurtis und folgte Lara nach rechts in einen weiteren Gang. Er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was es für ein Gefühl sein musste, Jahrhunderte lang hier unten an den Ketten zu hängen…

Doch nach einigen Metern wurde es plötzlich heiß und die Feuchtigkeit verschwand.  
Nach einer Linkskurve und dann wieder einer Rechtskurve, sahen sie etwas helles flackern und rochen Rauch.  
,,Siehst du das?´´ fragte Kurtis.  
,,Ja. Feuer, oder?´´ meinte Lara und Kurtis nickte.  
Dann kamen sie in einen weiteren Raum und stockten.  
Ihre Augen mussten sich erst an die enorme Helligkeit gewöhnen, denn Feuer brannte in diesem Raum und vor ihnen war ein Abgrund, der in ein Feuermeer führte. Das Feuer brannte hell lodernd und stieg in Stichflammen empor, bis fast an die Decke. Allerdings in unregelmäßigen Abständen und man konnte auch nie genau wissen, wo erneut eine Flamme aufsteigen würde.  
Es war ein Szenario wie im Fegefeuer.  
Lara und Kurtis wichen zurück und sahen sich um.  
Vereinzelnd ragten Steinplattformen aus dem Flammenmeer, die allerdings brüchig aussahen und man würde hin springen müssen.  
Auf der anderen Seite der Halle, die ziemlich lang war, sahen sie einen weiteren Durchgang.  
,,Wie kann das Feuer hier unten brennen?´´ fragte Kurtis, als er sich umsah.  
,,Keine Ahnung, vielleicht fließt von irgendwo Öl rein, aber wir müssen auf jedem Fall da rüber.´´ entgegnete Lara und hielt sich den Arm vor die Augen, als eine erneute Stichflamme glühend heiß direkt vor ihnen Aufstieg.  
,,Da drüben sieht es gut aus…Aber wie kommen wir da hin?´´ kam es von Kurtis und zeigte auf eine Steinplattform auf der rechten Seite des Raumes.  
Lara nickte und konzentrierte sich.  
Erneut kam eine Stichflamme hoch und als diese erloschen war, sprintete Lara los. Kurtis blickte erschrocken zu ihr und wollte etwas sagen, doch Lara sprang gerade ab.  
Sie landete auf der Plattform und drehte sich zu Kurtis um. Gerade, als einer neue Flamme zwischen ihnen den Blickkontakt unterbrach.  
,,Alles okay?´´ fraget er.  
,,Ja…´´ sagte sie, als die Stichflamme erloschen war, ,,…Komm schon´´  
Kurtis spurtete los und sprang ebenfalls über den Abgrund. Wohlbehalten kam er bei Lara an, die schon den nächsten Sprung ins Auge gefasst hatte. Schräg nach links zu nächstliegenden Plattform.  
,,Bei drei…´´ sagte sie, und behielt die Flammen im Auge, ,,…eins, zwei, drei…´´  
Lara und Kurtis sprangen gleichzeitig ab und kamen auch gleichzeitig auf der nächsten Plattform an, als hinter ihnen eine neue Stichflamme emporschoss.  
,,Lebt ihr noch?´´ wollte Zip wissen.  
,,Ja!´´ antwortete Lara, doch musste aufpassen, das sie nicht auf der schrägen und abschüssigen Plattform ausrutschte.  
,,Da hin?´´ fragte Kurtis und zeigt auf eine Plattform in der Mitte.  
Lara nickte: ,,Es ist sehr weit.´´  
,,Ich kann dir helfen, wenn du springst…´´ sagte Kurtis und sah sie an, ,,…Vertrau mir.´´  
Lara sah ihn ebenfalls an und nickte leicht.  
Dann schaute sie auf die Flammen unter ihnen und versuchte abzuschätzen, wo die nächste Stichflamme hochkommen würde und dann sprang sie.  
Kurtis streckte die Hand aus und beförderte Lara, als diese in der Luft war, sicher auf die nächste Plattform.  
Für einen kurzen Moment fühlte es sich so an, als könnte man fliegen.  
In der Hocke kam sie auf und drehte sich beim aufstehen zu Kurtis um: ,,Okay, komm.´´  
Kurtis nickte, doch er wusste, das er seine Fähigkeiten bei sich selbst nicht nutzen konnte. Er hoffte, das er weit genug springen konnte und sprang.  
Lara war genauso angespannt wie er, doch er schaffte es, ohne Probleme, diese große Entfernung zu überwinden und bei ihr anzukommen.  
,,Alles klar?´´ fragte sie.  
Er nickte und stellte sich neben sie: ,,Noch ein Sprung und wir sind am Ausgang.´´  
,,Ja, aber es…´´ Lara hielt kurz inne, als eine Stichflamme direkt vor ihnen aufschoss und sie ihre Arme vor ihr Gesicht hielten, ,,…es ist ziemlich weit…Ich meine noch weiter, als bei dem letzten Sprung.´´  
Schweiß rann ihnen beiden übers Gesicht, denn die Hitze war kaum auszuhalten. Es war so heiß, das es ihnen beiden eine Gänsehaut bescherte.  
,,Ich springe…´´ beschloss Lara und lief los.  
Sie sprang an der Klippe ab und flog durch die Luft. Wieder ließ Kurtis sie durch seine Fähigkeiten rüberschweben und Lara landete wohlbehalten, wieder in der in der Hocke, auf der anderen Seite.  
Neben ihr zischte erneut eine Feuerflamme hoch und Lara wich zur Seite.  
,,Alles okay bei dir?´´ fragte Kurtis.  
,,Ja…´´ entgegnete sie, stellte sich nahe an die Klippe und streckte die Hand aus, ,,…Komm…´´  
Kurtis nahm Anlauf und sprang.  
Er war weit.  
Zu weit.  
Lara streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, damit er sie ergreifen konnte.  
Kurtis schaffte den Sprung nicht, es war einfach zu weit.  
Er stürzte.  
Lara ergriff seine Hand, doch fiel auf die Knie, unter dem Ruck seines Gewichtes an ihrem Arm. Seine freie Hand krallte sich am Rand des Abgrundes fest und sein freier fall stoppte.  
Lara hielt seine Hand mit ihren beiden fest: ,,Komm schon, zieh dich hoch.´´  
Kurtis zog sich hoch, denn er spürte bereits die Flammen unter seinen Füßen. Lara zog ebenfalls und  
sah, wie sich unter Kurtis die Flammen häuften, um erneut hochzuschießen.  
Die Archäologin beeilte sich, denn es war einfach unmöglich ihn jetzt hier sterben zu lassen und noch schlimmer sterben zu sehen. Ihr Herz klopfte ganz Laut in ihrer Brust, als sie daran dachte.  
Er war mit dem Oberkörper oben, denn gemeinsam schafften sie es.  
Lara sah die Flammenwand hochschießen und zog kräftig an Kurtis´ Hüfte, um ihm vollends hoch zu helfen, als das Feuer nah an ihnen vorbeizischte.  
Instinktiv hielt Lara sich die Hände vors Gesicht, um es vor den Flammen zu schützen. Dann war es vorbei und sie blickte neben sich.  
Kurtis war oben und dem Feuer entkommen. Er lag nach Luft schnappend auf dem Rücken. ,,Mann…um ein Haar wäre ich als Grillhähnchen geendet…´´ murmelte er.  
Außer Atem ließ Lara sich neben ihn fallen und sah ihn an.  
,,Danke…´´ flüsterte er zu ihr und Lara nickte lächelnd.  
_,,Alles in Ordnung bei euch?´´_ fragte Zip.  
,,Ja, alles klar…´´ antwortete Lara, doch sie konnte den Blick nicht von Kurtis abwenden. Ebenso wenig, wie er seinen Blick nicht von ihr lassen konnte.  
_,,Wir sind gleich an dem Haus_.´´ fügte Alister dann hinzu.  
,,Okay, wir sehen zu, das wir hier wegkommen.´´ meinte Lara. Alisters Worte hatten sie in die Realität zurück geholt und sie stand auf.  
Kurtis tat es ihr gleich, dann gingen sie in den Gang und ließen die Halle mit dem Feuer hinter sich…


	43. Der Dämon

**Der Dämon**

,,Wieso kannst du deine Fähigkeiten eigentlich nicht bei dir selbst anwenden?´´ fragte Lara, als sie durch den dunklen Gang gingen, der ihres erachtend etwas bergauf ging.  
,,Keine Ahnung. Das ist eben so…´´ meinte Kurtis nur und blickte dann mit ihr in die kleine Kammer, in der sie gerade ankamen.  
Sie war nicht sonderlich groß, aber dafür kreisrund. Doch es gab keinen weiteren Durchgang.  
,,Tja, Sackgasse.´´ murmelte Kurtis.  
,,Warte, siehst du das?´´ Lara ging in die Mitte des Raumes und hatte eine Druckplatte auf dem Boden entdeckt.  
,,Ja, was ist damit? Willst du sie betätigen?´´ fragte er und kam zu ihr.  
,,Natürlich…Willst du hier raus, oder nicht?´´  
,,Ja, schon, aber das ist doch wieder ´ne Falle.´´ räumte Kurtis ein.  
,,Wahrscheinlich, wir müssen es ausprobieren…´´ sagte Lara und bevor Kurtis etwas erwidern konnte, trat sie mit dem Fuß auf die Druckplatte.  
Sofort knallte etwas und ein Krachen war zu hören.  
Lara und Kurtis blickten nach oben, von wo das Geräusch kam.  
Eine runde Platte löste sich von der Decke. Die beiden sprangen zur Seite und die Steinplatte knallte lauthals auf den Boden und eine Staubwolke entfachte sich.  
Keine weitere Falle trat ein.  
Als der Staub sich verzogen hatte, kamen Lara und Kurtis wieder näher und blickte in das Loch der Decke, das nun entstanden war.  
Sie sahen hinein und erblickten Mondlicht und den Sternenhimmel.  
,,Na also, man kann ja auch mal Glück haben.´´ meinte Kurtis und blickte zu Lara.  
Sie ignorierte seinen Satz, denn sie war mit ihren Gedanken bei Sara und sagte: ,,Hilf mir da hoch. Wir müssen sofort zu Sara.´´  
Kurtis machte eine Hexenleiter und half Lara nach oben in das Loch zu klettern.  
Die abschüssige Wand, bot genug Halt, um sich ausreichend festzuhalten. Sie schaute nach unten und streckte ihren Arm aus, um Kurtis hoch zu helfen.  
Er griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sich mit ihrer Hilfe ebenfalls in das Loch.  
Bis oben hin, waren es nur knapp fünf Meter, aber der Schacht war sehr eng.  
Lara kletterte voran und Kurtis folgte ihr schweigend.

Sie legte erst eine Hand an den Rand des Loches, dann die andere und dann zog sie sich hinaus. Sie befand sich dicht an zwei Bäumen, die nebeneinander gewachsen waren.  
Lara kniete noch vor dem Loch und sah sich um, nur um festzustellen, das sie in einem Wald waren.  
Sie stand auf, ging einige Schritte vor und sah zwischen den Bäumen durch, als Kurtis daran war aus dem Schacht zu klettern. In der Ferne, erkannte sie das alte Haus.  
,,Gut das wir endlich da raus sind.´´ murmelte Kurtis und blickte dann auf, als er ihn sah, ,,…Lara! Pass auf!´´  
Lara hatte gerade noch Zeit sich umzudrehen, als sie den schwarzen Schatten sah, der sie dann in einem weiten Bogen nach hinten schleuderte.  
Sie knallte mit der rechten Schulter gegen einen Baum und versuchte noch zu begreifen, was sie da angegriffen hatte, als der Schatten erneut auf sie zu kam.  
Dann flog plötzlich etwas goldenes vorbei.  
Lara wusste nicht recht wieso, aber das Schattenwesen wich dem Chirugai von Kurtis aus und sie hatte Zeit aufzustehen.  
Rasch wich sie einige Meter zurück und zog eine ihrer Waffen, doch sie wusste, das die ihr nichts bringen würde.  
,,Lara, das ist der Dämon!´´ rief Kurtis ihr zu.  
Lara nickte verstehend.  
Der Dämon wich dem Chirugai geschickt aus und stürmte nun auf Kurtis zu.  
Kurtis wich zurück und fing sein Chirugai wieder, das er dann drohend vor den Dämon hielt: ,,Zurück… Geschöpf der Schattenwelt. Du hast hier nichts verloren.´´  
Plötzlich streckte der Dämon seine flatternden Arme aus und weiße Blitze schossen aus ihm, direkt auf Kurtis zu.  
Im letzten Moment, sprang Kurtis zur Seite und die blitze krachten in einen Baum.  
Holzsplitter splitterten ab.  
Lara kam zu ihm und half Kurtis wieder hoch: ,,Was war denn das?´´  
,,Keine Ahnung. Ich habe nicht gewusst das die das können!´´ hauchte Kurtis und hielt erneut sein Chirugai vor sich und Lara.  
Der Dämon drehte sich zu ihnen und kam auf die zugerast. Er hob erneut seine Arme und stieß einen hohen Schrei aus, der Glas hätte zersplittern können und es klingelte fürchterlich in Lara und Kurtis Ohren.  
Dann schossen erneut die weißen Blitze vor und Lara und Kurtis wichen gekonnt, je in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung, aus. Gleichzeitig schleuderte Kurtis sein Chirugai, das den Dämon streifte und dann in einem Baum stecken blieb.  
Der Dämon stieß erneut einen schillernden, hohen Schrei aus und stürzte sich auf Kurtis.  
Kurtis trat aus und traf den Dämon in die Bauchregion, der daraufhin kurz zurückschwebte.  
Lara wusste, das sie den Dämon nicht anfassen oder berühren konnte und so konnte sie nur zusehen. Ihr Blick ging zu dem Baum, in dem das Chirugai steckte und sie sah, das es sich bewegte. Wahrscheinlich war Kurtis dran, es zurück zu rufen und sie war entschlossen, doch etwas zu tun. Also rannte sie los, zu dem Chirugai und zog es aus dem Baum.  
Kurtis war inzwischen aufgestanden und wich erneut dem Angriff des Dämons aus und lief einen Kreis um ihn, um dann zu Lara zu rennen.  
Sie reichte ihm das Chirugai, nachdem sie es aus dem Baum gezogen hatte und er schleuderte es gegen den Dämon, der ihm dicht auf den Versen war.  
Es flog durch ihn durch und hätte einem Menschen die Beine abgesäbelt, doch da der Dämon aus Schatten bestand, glitt es sauber durch ihn hindurch.  
Allerdings heulte der Dämon erneut in einem Schmerzensschrei auf und sank zu Boden.  
Er rührte sich nicht mehr und blieb liegen.  
,,Ist er tot?´´ fragte Lara nach einigen Augenblicken.  
Kurtis schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Ich weiß es nicht…Normalerweise, lösen die sich auf. Allerdings hat dieser Dämon uns mit Energieblitzen beschossen und das ist mir völlig neu.´´  
,,Wahrscheinlich hat Damian ihm diese Kraft verliehen?!´´ meinte Lara.  
_,,Hey, wir sind da…Wo seid ihr? Niemand ist am Haus_.´´ hallte Zip´s Stimme über Funk.  
,,Wir sind im Wald hinterm Haus…´´ entgegnete Lara, ,,…Wie da ist niemand? Wo ist Sara?´´  
_,,Keine Ahnung. Auf jedem Fall ist von der Cabal keine Spur zu sehen_.´´ sagte Alister.  
,,Sucht nach Sara, sie muss da sein. Wir kommen nach vorne…´´ sagte Lara und blickte dann zu Kurtis.  
Er blickte stumm zurück und wollte etwas sagen, als der Dämon plötzlich aufsprang und sich gegen Lara und Kurtis warf.  
Sie stürzte zu Boden und die Schattengestalt krallte Kurtis noch im selben Moment am Kragen und schleuderte ihn hinter sich. In einem weiten Bogen, flog Kurtis gut zehn Meter durch die Luft und krachte auf dem steinigen Waldboden auf  
Er blieb liegen, da sich alles drehte und fasste sich an den Kopf, denn er war gegen einen Stein geprallt.  
Lara sah das alles und sie sah auch, das der Dämon erneut Anstalt machte sich auf Kurtis zu stürzen. Sie musste endlich etwas tun und sprang auf: ,,Kurtis!´´

Der Dämon schrie auf und streckt seine Arme nach Kurtis aus.  
Kurtis sah das und war bereit sich zur Seite zu rollen, doch der Dämon hielt plötzlich inne, als ihn grünlich-blaue Blitze umhüllten.  
Kurtis erhob sich, als er sah, das er Dämon sich hin und her wandte und entsetzlich schrie, als ihn diese Blitze allmählich durchlöcherten.  
Dann sah Kurtis, das Lara das tat und weitete erschrocken die Augen.  
Sie stand da und hatte die zitternden Hände ausgestreckt aus denen die Blitze kamen. Ähnlich wie eben unten in den Katakomben, als sie die Kugeln abgefangen hatte, nur diesmal, war es weitaus stärker und Kurtis sah, das es sie belastete.  
Lara hatte die Augen zusammengekniffen und zitterte auch am ganzen Körper.  
Kurtis begriff nicht, was da vor sich ging.  
Was war los mit ihr?  
Der Dämon schrie ein letztes mal auf, lauter als zuvor und dann gab es einen lauten Knall.  
Eine Druckwelle und ein grelles Licht ging von ihm aus und Kurtis schützte seine Augen und musste aufpassen, das die Druckwelle ihn nicht wieder von den Füßen riss.  
Dann war es vorbei.  
Der Dämon war verschwunden, ebenso wie die die Energie, die von Lara gekommen war.  
Kurtis blickte Lara an, die verwirrt aussah und nicht begreifen konnte, was da gerade passiert war.  
Auch Zip und Alister waren mittlerweile angekommen und standen ein Stück hinter Kurtis. Sie beiden blickten ebenfalls verwirrt zu der Archäologin.  
Kurtis kam langsam auf Lara zu, ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Die Besorgnis war nicht zu überhören: ,,Lara?´´  
In ihren Augen stand pure Verwirrung und Angst. Lara war immer noch außer Atem und zitterte.  
Kurz bevor er sie erreichte, gab ihr Körper auf und sie verdrehte die Augen.  
Kurtis bemerkte es, lief zu ihr und fing sie auf, als Lara bewusstlos zusammensackte…


	44. Wo sind sie hin?

**Wo sind sie hin?**

Die Sonne kroch langsam am Himmel empor und erhellte das Zimmer zunehmend.  
Zip und Alister saßen noch am Esstisch und grübelnd vorm PC.  
Seit sie zurückgekommen waren versuchten sie schon heraus zu finden, wo die Cabal hin ist, doch bislang blieb es erfolglos.  
Kurtis saß, eine Zigarette rauchend, auf dem Sessel.  
Seine Verletzung an der Schulter hatte Alister ihm Verbunden. Sie war nicht besonders tief gewesen, aber hatte stark geblutet.  
Kurtis dachte darüber nach, was ihm Zip und Alister gerade erzählt hatten, als er den Rauch aus seine Lungen blies. Es hatte mit dem Haus zu tun. Er dachte auch darüber nach, was da im Wald passiert war und sah zu Lara.  
Sie lag seitlich auf der Couch und war mit einer leichten Decke zugedeckt, aber noch immer nicht wieder bei Bewusstsein. Ihr steter, langsamer Atem ließen erscheinen, das alles in Ordnung war, doch Kurtis wusste, das dem nicht so war.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, woher Lara diese eigenartige Energie besaß, denn das war keinesfalls normal, aber er würde es herausfinden…

Plötzlich regte Lara sich und atmete tief durch.  
Kurtis blickte gespannt auf und auch Zip und Alister schauten zu ihr rüber.  
Langsam schlug Lara die Augen auf, denn sie musste sich erst an die Helligkeit gewöhnen.  
Sie blickte sich um und erkannte, das sie im Zimmer der Männer war. Dann schluckte sie einmal und erblickte Kurtis ihr gegenüber, der sie ansah.  
,,Hey, Dornröschen…´´ machte er und drückte die Zigarette im Aschenbecher aus.  
Lara brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln, da sie noch immer verwirrt war: ,,Was ist passiert?´´  
,,Wir hofften, das könntest du uns sagen…´´ entgegnete Kurtis, der sich einen Kaugummi in den Mund schob und als Lara sich langsam aufsetzte.  
Sie blickte sich erneut um und sah, Zip und Alister hinzu kommen, doch Sara fehlte und sie fragte, dann: ,,Wo ist Sara?´´  
Lara bemerkte, dass die drei komisch aussahen und fragte nach einer kurzen Weile, als sie keine Antwort bekam, nochmals: ,,Leute, wo ist Sara?´´  
,,Lara…´´ begann Kurtis, doch Lara wusste bereits, was los sein musste und fragte aufgeregt: ,,…Seid ihr sicher?´´ Sie blickte dabei zu Kurtis, dann zu Zip und Alister.  
Zip nickte: ,,Wir haben uns ausführlich umgesehen, doch keine Spur von der Cabal oder Sara.´´  
,,Das kann nicht sein…´´ machte Lara und stand auf, ,,…Sie muss doch…´´  
,,Lara…´´ Zip unterbrach sie und hielt ihr Saras Funkgerät hin, ,,…Das ist alles, was wir gefunden haben. Es lag im Flur des Hauses.´´  
Lara nahm es entgegen und sie sah, das es zerbrochen war.  
Zip, Alister und Kurtis sahen, das es Lara getroffen hatte und Alister sagte: ,,…Wir denken…das Gunderson sie mitgenommen hat…Wir wissen nur nicht, wo die hin sind, oder was sie vor haben.´´  
,,Und wenn er sie getötet hätte, hätten wir sicher irgendwelche Spuren gefunden…´´ meinte Zip.  
,,Stop!…Rede nicht so…´´ unterbrach Lara, ,,…Sie lebt und das weiß ich.´´  
,,Sie hat doch die Witchblade. Wie konnten die sie dann…´´ fragte Kurtis, brach jedoch ab.  
,,Die Witchblade hat ihren eigenen Willen, man kann sie nicht hundertprozentig kontrollieren…´´ antwortete Lara, ,,…Vielleicht wollte die Blade ihr nicht helfen, oder es waren zu viele Gegner, oder sie wurde aus dem Hinterhalt überrascht…´´ sie blickte zu ihren Freunden und sagte entschlossen, ,,…Findet sie…Findet Die Cabal…´´  
Zip und Alister nickten, ebenso wie Kurtis.  
,,Es ist nur so…´´ begann Alister, ,,…das wir gar keinen Anhaltspunkt haben, wo die hin sind Sie haben den Text und diesen so genannten Schlüssel.´´  
,,Und die Cabal denkt, das Kurtis und ich tot sind…´´ entgegnete Lara, ,,…Das müssen wir zum Vorteil nutzen…´´ sie ging zum Esstisch und fragte dann, ,,…Alister, hast du eine Landkarte? Ich brauche eine von Eurasien.´´  
Er nickte und kam mit den anderen beiden zu ihr: ,,Ja, sicher…´´ er holte sie unter seinen Unterlagen hervor und legte sie vor Lara hin.  
,,Danke…´´ sagte sie und nahm einen schwarzen Filzstift, ,,...Lassen wir den Text in meinem Elternhaus mal außen vor…´´  
,,Was hast du vor?´´ fragte Zip.  
,,Ich zeige euch, wie wir Sara finden…In Norwegen hat unsere Suche begonnen…´´ antwortete die Archäologin und zeichnet einen schwarzen Punkt auf die Landkarte, wo sie den ersten Text in Norwegen gefunden hatten.  
Dann malte sie den Zweiten ein, in Irland, dann Andorra, das adriatische Meer und dann Minsk.  
Nun hatte sie fünf Punkte auf der Karte.  
,,Natürlich.´´ kam es Kurtis, als Lara zu einem Lineal griff.  
Er hatte es jetzt gerade erst erkannt.  
,,Was denn?´´ fragte Zip wieder.  
Lara schwieg und verband die einzelnen Punkte miteinander, bis sie schließlich ein Pentagramm gezeichnet hatte, dessen Spitzen, die Orte waren, wo sie die Texte fanden.  
,,Aber klar, doch…Ein Drudenfuß.´´ kam es nun auch von Alister.  
,,Ein was?´´ bohrte Zip nach.  
Lara legte den Stift und das Lineal weg und erhob das Wort: ,,Das Pentagramm oder Hexagramm ist ein uralten, starkes, magisches und heiliges Symbol, das von der Menschheit von Anbeginn an zum Schutz gegen das Böse verwendet wurde und noch heute verwendet wird. Es verkörpert die fünf Elemente: Erde, Wasser, Feuer, Luft und Äther, wobei dieses letzte auch Quintessenz, vom lateinischen quinta essentia, genannt wird und für reine, grenzenlose Energie steht. Aus diesem Element sollen die vier andren entstanden sein und es soll lebloses wieder lebendig machen. In der Alchemie ist das Pentagramm das Zeichen für Weißheit, Unsterblichkeit und es symbolisiert die höheren Kräfte des Menschen.´´  
Als sie fertig war, sahen die anderen sie beeindruckt an.  
,,Und woher weißt du das alles?´´ fragte Kurtis.  
,,Also, das gehört doch zur Allgemeinbildung.´´ kam Alister ihr zuvor.  
,,Ja, klar, bei dir vielleicht, du Bücherwurm.´´ gab Zip leicht beleidigt von sich, um seinen Kumpel etwas aufzuziehen.  
,,Hey, könnten wir zum Thema zurückkommen?´´ unterbrach Lara die beiden.  
,,Sicher. Was soll das nun?…´´ fragte Kurtis, ,,…Wir haben ein Pentagramm, das aus den Fundstellen der Texte entstand. Tja das heißt dann wohl, das sie nicht an zufälligen Orten versteckt wurden. Und weiter?´´  
Lara blickte ihn an: ,,Sieh genau hin, was siehst du in der Mitte?´´  
Er blickte auf die Karte: ,,Das ist Deutschland.´´  
Sie nickte einmal: ,,Jetzt wissen wir zumindest, wo sie Sara hingebracht haben, denn der letzte Text führt mit Sicherheit nach Deutschland!´´  
,,Ist das nicht ein bisschen weit hergeholt? Ich meine, bist du dir sicher wirklich sicher, Lara?´´ fragte Zip.  
Sie drehte sich zu ihm und antwortete: ,,Hast du es je erlebt, das ich nicht sicher war?´´  
Er überlegte etwas, dann sagte er knapp: ,,Nein.´´  
,,Na dann ist ja alles klar…´´ entgegnete Lara, ,,…Jetzt müssen wir nur noch herausfinden, wo die Sara hingebracht haben.´´  
,,Ich werde gleich mal nachsehen, ob ich die Spuren `unserer Freunde´ finden kann, aber da du das gerade ansprichst, Lara, da ist noch etwas…´´ begann Zip und blicket zu Kurtis, der stumm vor sich blickte und den kopf senkte.  
,,Was?´´ fragte Lara.  
,,Ich habe herausgefunden, wem das Nummernkonto gehört, also ich meine, ich habe das Auftragsdatum herausgefunden und mir die Überwachungsvideos von einem meiner Kontakte `besorgt´. Es war ganz klar zu sehen.´´ erzählte Zip.  
,,Und?…Wer ist es?´´ wollte Lara wissen.  
Zip blickte wieder zu Kurtis und Lara tat es ihm gleich.  
Kurtis sah Lara entgegen und sagte: ,,Meine Mutter.´´  
Lara schwieg einen Moment und blickte ihm verwundert in die Augen, dann wiederholte sie: ,,Deine Mutter?´´  
Kurtis nickte: ,,Ja und Zip hat auch herausgefunden, das sie noch in Deutschland wohnt.´´  
,,Dann könnten wir zu ihr gehen und sie fragen, ob sie uns weiter helfen kann, denn sicher hat sie eine Ahnung.´´ meinte Alister an Lara gerichtet.  
,,Immerhin war sie mit dem Anführer der Lux Veritatis verheiratet. Irgendwas muss sie wissen…´´ sagte Lara und blickte dann wieder zu Kurtis, ,,…Willst du das auch?´´  
Kurtis blickte ihr in die Augen und dann, nach einer kurzen Weile, nickte er.  
Lara nickte ebenfalls: ,,Okay, dann brechen wir sofort auf.´´  
,,Vielleicht weiß sie ja auch, was mit dir los ist.´´ meinte Kurtis nebenbei.  
Lara blickte ihn fragend an.  
,,Hast du etwa vergessen, was in den Katakomben und im Wald los war?…´´ sagte Kurtis.  
,,Nein,…´´ murmelte Lara, doch spielte es herunter, ,,…aber es wird schon nicht so schlimm sein…´´  
,,Lara…´´ Kurtis schüttelte den Kopf: ,,…Bei Gott, du hast diesen Dämon mit einer mir unbekannten Energie vernichtet. Einen Dämon, dem mein Chirugai kaum etwas anhaben konnte…´´ er sah, das seine Worte ihr Furcht einflößten, denn sie blickte stumm auf den Boden.  
,,...Woher hast du diese Kraft? Und seid wann?…´´ fragte er weiter, ,,…Lara, ich habe das Gefühl das da etwas ungeheuerliches passiert…´´  
Lara blickte noch immer auf den Boden und nach einer kurzen Pause des Schweigens fuhr Kurtis abermals fort: ,,…Was ist los mit dir?´´  
Sie brauchte einen Moment, um zu antworten, dann sah sie zu ihm: ,,Ich habe keine Ahnung, okay…Ich weiß nicht was mit mir los ist, oder…was da passiert ist und das macht mir selbst eine Gänsehaut…Ich verstehe das alles nicht…´´ sie machte eine kleine Pause, ,,…Es war eigenartig, denn ich konnte nichts tun, es war fast, als würde ich mich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle haben.´´  
Kurtis hielt ihrem Blick stand und nickte: ,,Dann werden wir es herausfinden und diese Sache für immer beenden.´´  
Lara nickte ebenfalls und starrte wieder zu Boden…


	45. Das Wiedersehen

**Das Wiedersehen**

Es war früher Abend, als sie in Deutschland angekommen waren.  
Kurtis´ Mutter, Marie Heissturm, lebte in einem kleinen Örtchen nahe der französischen Grenze.  
Dieses kleine Örtchen, lag nur ein paar Kilometer von einem Flughafen entfernt, wo sie ihr Flugzeug stehen ließen.  
Jetzt standen sie, mit ihren Taschen, vor dem Haus, in dem Marie wohnte.  
Ein allein stehendes, zwei stockiges, Haus mit einem großen Garten, einem Gartenteich und einer Garage.  
Lara hatte bemerkt, das Kurtis sich etwas anders verhielt. Wahrscheinlich ging ihm das doch an die Nieren, seine Mutter nach so langer Zeit wieder zu sehen.  
Er blickte Stumm zu dem Haus und dem Fenster im Erdgeschoss, in dem Licht brannte.  
Kurtis überlegte, wie es wohl sein würde, seinen Mutter nach allem was geschehen war, wieder zu sehen und er fragte sich, wie sie wohl reagieren würde.  
Würde sie sich ebenfalls freuen?  
Würde sie ihn in die Arme schließen, oder gar beleidigt sein, da er sie hat glauben lassen, er wäre tot?  
Er wusste nicht, wie seine Mutter reagieren würde und er wusste auch nicht, ob sie einfach so hereinplatzen konnten oder durften. Doch in anbetracht ihrer aussichtslosen Situation, hatten sie keine Wahl.  
Lara kam zu ihm und legte ihm behutsam eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sie flüsterte: ,,Alles klar?´´  
Kurtis sah sie an.  
Er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst und nickte: ,,Kommt.´´  
Er ging den Hof entlang, zur Haustür. Lara, Zip und Alister folgten ihm und blieben stehen, als er klingelte…

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie Schritte hörten und dann wurde die Tür zaghaft von einer älteren Frau geöffnet.  
Die Frau erstarrte, als sie die Tür vollends öffnete und den jungen Mann erblickte, der vor ihr stand: ,,Junge?…´´ die ältere Frau war völlig perplex, doch setzte ein herzliches Lächeln auf, ,,...Du lebst!´´  
Kurtis nickte.  
Seine Mutter kam vor und schloss ihn in die Arme.  
Kurtis erwiderte das und war erleichtert seine Mutter wohlauf zu sehen.  
Marie hatte ebenfalls schwarze, mittlerweile leicht gräuliche Haare, war einen Kopf kleiner, als Kurtis und recht kräftig.  
Sie löste sich von ihm und sah ihn an: ,,Oh, Kurtis…Ich hatte von Prag gehört und mir solche Sorgen gemacht.´´  
,,Eckhardt hat seine Strafe bekommen, Mutter.´´ entgegnete Kurtis.  
Marie nickte lächelnd: ,,Ich bin so froh, das du zurück gekommen bist…´´ sie pausierte kurz und konnte es gar nicht lassen ihren Sohn anzusehen, doch blickte dann an ihm vorbei zu den anderen, ,,…Sind das deine Freunde?´´  
,,Ja…´´ begann Kurtis, räusperte sich und stellte sie einander vor, ,,…Mutter, das ist Zip…´´ Er zeigte auf den Computerfreak, der mit der Hand winkte.  
Dann zeigte Kurtis auf den Bücherwurm: ,,…und das ist Alister…´´  
Alister nickte der Frau freundlich zu.  
,,Jungs, das ist meine Mutter, Marie Heissturm.´´ sagte Kurtis dann und schließlich zeigte er auf Lara, ,,…und das, Mutter, ist Lara Croft.´´  
Auf Maries Gesicht erschien Verwunderung: ,,Oh?´´  
Lara kam vor und reichte Marie die Hand: ,,Es freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen, Mrs. Heissturm.´´  
Marie lächelte knapp: ,,Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits…´´ doch Marie bemerkte, als sich ihre Hände berührten, das etwas ungewöhnliches an der Engländerin war und ihr verging das Lächeln. Sie beschloss, die junge Frau im Auge zu behalten.  
Lara bemerkte Maries Gesichtsausdruck und zog ihre Hand dann langsam zurück.  
Marie wandte sich wieder an ihren Sohn und setzte erneut ein Lächeln auf: ,,Vielleicht sollten wir erst mal rein gehen…´´  
Kurtis nickte und als Marie ihre Gäste rein bat und die Tür hinter ihnen schloss, sagte sie nebenbei: ,,Gum wird sich sicher auch freuen…´´  
,,Gum?´´ fragte Zip murmelnd und folgte Kurtis und den anderen in die Küche, wo er seine Tasche neben die der anderen stellte.  
Marie kam ihnen hinterher und rief durchs Haus: ,,Gum…Komm mein Junge, sieh mal, wer wieder da ist.´´  
,,Er lebt noch?´´ fragte Kurtis.  
Marie nickte: ,,Ja, er ist zwar alt, aber bei bester Gesundheit.´´  
Dann kam Gum die Treppen herunter angetrippelt.  
Es war ein Golden-Retriever Rüde mit goldenen Fell und verschlafenem Gesichtsausdruck. Doch als der Hund Kurtis erblickte, fing er wie wild mit dem Schwanz an zu wedeln und tapste auf sein einstiges Herrchen zu.  
Kurtis ging lachend in die Hocke und begrüßte seinen alten Freund: ,,Hey, mein Junge…´´ er streichelte ihn und ließ sich seine Hände von dem Hund lecken, ,,…Na, hast du mich vermisst?´´  
Lara sah ihm zu und sie mochte es, wie er mit dem Tier umging. Für kurze Zeit war sie in Gedanken versunken.  
Marie grinste breit: ,,Sicher hat er das…´´  
Der Hund erblickte Zip und Alister und schnupperte an beiden. Zip grinste: ,,Cooler Hund.´´ Doch Alister blickte etwas verstört drein: ,,...Ja sehr…cool…´´  
,,Keine Sorge, er beißt nicht.´´ sagte Kurtis und erhob sich lächelnd.  
Alister nickte leicht grinsend und musste dann niesen: ,,Ich bitte um Entschuldigung.´´  
,,Kaum sieht der einen Wauwau, fängt er mit seiner Allergie an…´´ sagte Zip genervt und kraulte den Hund am Ohr.  
,,Kann ich da was dafür?´´ fragte Alister leicht beleidigt und schniefte in ein Taschentuch, das er aus seiner Jackentasche gezogen hatte.  
Marie und Kurtis tauschten Blicke und grinsten amüsiert.  
Dann sprang der Hund an Lara und wedelte mit dem Schwanz.  
,,Ist ja gut…´´ auch sie kraulte ihn und ging in die Hocke, ,,…du bist ein netter Hund…´´ sie blickte zu Kurtis, ,,…Du hast gar nicht erwähnt, das du einen Hund hast.´´  
,,Ja…mein Vater hat ihn mir einmal geschenkt, kurz bevor er weg gegangen war.´´ antwortet Kurtis.  
Gum leckte Lara noch immer die Hand und sie lächelte.  
Kurtis sah ihr dabei zu und fand sie einfach unwiderstehlich. Er mochte es, wie sie mit dem Tier umging und war für kurze Zeit Gedankenversunken.  
,,Warum bist du nicht schon früher gekommen, Kurtis?´´ fragte Marie schließlich.  
Kurtis erwachte aus seinen Gedanken und seufzte: ,,…Ich konnte nicht. Nach Vaters Tod, da…´´ er brach ab und fing einen neuen Satz an, …Es tut mir Leid.´´  
Lara erhob sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder und hörte der Unterhaltung der beiden, genau wie Gum, Zip und Alister, zu.  
,,Schon gut…´´ Marie drückte die Hand ihres Sohnes, während sie strahlte, ,,…Hauptsache du bist jetzt da und es geht dir gut…Ich freue mich ja so über euren Besuch.´´  
,,Mutter…´´ begann Kurtis und klang völlig ernst, ,,…das stimmt nicht ganz…Wir brauchen deine Hilfe.´´  
Marie blickte fragend drein: ,,Was ist passiert?…´´ sie bemerkte, wie ernst alle drein schauten und sagte dann, ,,…Erzählt es mir.´´

,,…Du mein Güte.…´´ murmelte Marie, nachdem Kurtis ihr alles ausführlich erzählt hatte, was in den letzten Tagen geschehen war.  
Marie hatte sie vorhin ins Wohnzimmer geführt, wo sie sich auf die Couch gesetzt hatten. Der Hund lag in einem Korb neben dem Kamin und hatte alles im Auge.  
Es war ein gemütliches Zimmer.  
In der Ecke stand ein kleiner Kamin, indem ein Feuer brannte. Ein Esstisch stand hinter der Couch, die sich vor dem Fernseher und neben den Fenstern zur Straße befand. Das Zimmer war in warmen Farben, rötliche bis bräunliche, eingerichtet.  
Marie schluckte und nahm einen Schluck Tee, den sie sich und ihren Gästen gemacht hatte, dann fragte sie: ,,…Ihr wart also wirklich, in Minsk, in Eckhardts Versteck?´´  
,,Ja, obwohl ich immer dachte, er wäre in der Burg Kriegler versteckt worden.´´ antwortete Kurtis ihr.  
,,Das war nur Tarnung, um seine Verbündeten zu verwirren…´´ sagte Marie und konnte es kaum fassen, ,,…Aber…das ist da wieder raus gekommen seid…Und das an Bord der Veritatis wirklich noch Luft ist, ist beeindruckend.´´  
,,Ja, etwas stickig, aber es ging. Wie kommt dieses Schiff eigentlich verkehrt herum auf den Meeresboden? Ich wusste nicht mal, das wir Schiffe hatten…Warum hat Vater mir das nie erzählt?´´ fragte Kurtis dann.  
,,Er hat dich in die Geheimnisse des Ordens der Lux Veritatis eingeweiht, schon von deiner Kindheit an, aber es gab einige Sachen, die er dir noch nicht erzählen konnte….Erst wenn du seinen Platz als Anführer angenommen hättest, hätte er dir alles erzählt, auch die Sache, in die ihr jetzt rein geraten seid…´´ gab Marie zu Antwort und fügte noch hinzu, ,,…Die Veritatis wurde 1888 gebaut. Aber durch die Schattenkriege gegen das Böse und eine riesige Flutwelle, durch den Alchemisten ausgelöst, ist sie und viele andere Schiffe gesunken…Als der zweite Weltkrieg Krieg zu Ende war, haben dein Vater und seine Ordensbrüder die restlichen Schiffe verkauft, um die Burg Kriegler wieder aufzubauen, die durch die den Krieg ja fast komplett zerstört wurde…Wer hätte gedacht, das dann die Cabal sie einmal übernehmen würde…´´  
,,Ich verstehe…´´ murmelte Kurtis.  
,,Kurtis…´´ begann Marie und blickte ihrem Sohn in die Augen, ,,…was genau führt euch jetzt zu mir?…Ich meine, wie soll ich euch helfen?´´  
Kurtis räusperte sich: ,,Mutter, wenn du irgendetwas weißt, über diese Sache, dann musst du sie uns sagen, denn Gunderson hat eine Freundin von uns in seiner Gewalt.´´  
,,Es geht um mehr, als es den Anschein hat. Und es würde viel zu gefährlich werden…Ich will dich nicht gefährden, mein Junge…´´ sagte Marie, ,,…Wenn die Cabal sich doch ohnehin schon an dir und deinen Freunden rächen will, dann solltest ihr so weit weglaufen, wie ihr nur könnt. Oder hast du vergessen, Kurtis, was sie deinem Vater angetan haben?´´  
,,Mutter, bitte!…´´ unterbrach Kurtis strikt, dem die Unterhaltung zu weit ging, ,,...Es ist die einzige Chance, die wir haben…Mich zu verkriechen ist nicht meine Art und ich denke, Laras auch nicht…´´ er blickte kurz zu Lara, die ihm gegenüber saß und sah dann wieder seiner Mutter an, ,,…Du musst uns sagen, was du weißt.´´  
Marie seufzte.  
Sie wollte ihren Sohn nicht in Gefahr wissen. Sie hatte ihn ja gerade erst wieder bekommen. Doch sie konnte ihn auch verstehen.  
,,Na gut…´´ begann Marie, trotz ihrer inneren Warnsignale, ,,…Es hat alles angefangen, als Johannes damals mit den anderen Eckhardt in das Versteck in Minsk einsperrten…´´  
Lara, Kurtis, Zip und Alister, hörten Marie aufmerksam zu…


	46. Aufklärung

**Aufklärung**

,,…Es wurde streng geheim gehalten…´´ Marie schluckte, ,,…Niemand wusste, wo es sich befand, außer der Anführer der Lux Veritatis und seine engsten Vertrauten. Es wurde weiter gegeben, vom Anführer zum Anführer…Im zweiten Weltkrieg dann, zu Zeiten deines Großvaters…´´ sie blickte Kurtis an, ,,…Entkam Eckhardt, aber nicht nur durch den Bombenanschlag auf Minsk, sondern auch durch Verrat.´´  
,,Wie? Ich dachte, es wäre unmöglich den Orden zu hintergehen.´´ fragte Kurtis.  
,,Du weißt nicht, was damals für ein durcheinander war. Allein schon wegen dem Krieg…´´ erzählte Marie weiter, ,,…Konstantins Vater, Gerhardt, war damals der Anführer und brachte eines Tages einen jungen Mann mit in die Burg Kriegler. Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern, obwohl ich damals noch sehr jung war…´´ Marie schluckte und erzählte dann weiter, ,,…Der Mann hatte weisblondes, kurzes Haar, war hoch gewachsen und von deutscher Herkunft. Gerhardt gab ihm Unterschlupf, da wir dachten, er wäre ein Soldat, der sich verirrt hatte und es bitter kalt an diesem Januartag im Jahre 1945 war….Doch er war kein Soldat, sondern ein Gestaltenwandler. Er konnte sein Äußeres verändern und verwandelte sich in den treuen Ratgeber deines Großvaters, nachdem er diesen umgebracht hatte. Gerhardt dachte sich nichts dabei, als sein `falscher´ Ratgeben ihn nach Eckhardt fragte. Der Gestaltenwandler floh noch in der selben Nacht, um Eckhardt aus seinem Versteck zu befreien…´´  
,,Lass mich raten…´´ warf Kurtis dazwischen, ,,…Der Name dieses Gestaltenwandlers war Joachim Karel, oder?´´  
Marie nickte schweigend.  
Kurtis warf einen kurzen Blick zu Lara und den anderen, die gespannt zuhörten, dann sah Kurtis wieder zu seiner Mutter: ,,Sprich weiter.´´  
,,Eckhardt konnte entkommen und alle waren aufgebracht. Da bemerkte niemand, das der Gestaltenwandler auch einen Teil einer uralte, heilige Schriftrolle aus der Burg gestohlen hat, die das Leben und den Tod behütet.´´  
,,Ist das die hier?´´ fragte Alister und hielt Marie die Texte hin, die sie erst kürzlich gefunden hatten.  
Marie nahm sie entgegen und sah sie sich einen Moment lang an.  
Dann sagte sie: ,,Das sind Wegweiser, die zu dem zweiten Teil dieser uralten und heiligen Schriftrolle führen, die Johannes und seine Ordenbrüder dem Alchemisten 1445 abnahmen und versteckten, damit sie niemals genutzt werden würde.´´  
,,Moment…´´ unterbrach Kurtis, ,,…Es gibt da also eine heilige Schriftrolle über Leben und Tod, die dem Alchemisten gehört hatte?´´  
Marie nickte: ,,Ja. Bei Eckhardts Gefangennahme haben die Lux Veritatis diese Schriftrolle in zwei Teile geteilt und versteckt.´´  
,,Wieso hat man diese Schriftrolle nicht vernichtet?´´ fragte Alister.  
,,Es sind die Text eines Alchemisten und resistent gegen Feuer, Erde, Wasser und Luft. Man kann sie nicht durch Menschenhand vernichten. Dafür hat Pieter van Eckhardt gesorgt…´´ Marie machte eine kleine Pause und fuhr dann fort, ,,…Als Eckhardt geflohen ist, wollte er sich den Text zurückholen und da der Gestaltenwandler auch in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, wo der zweite Teil der alten Schriftrolle versteckt ist, wurde sie von Gerhardt neu versteckt.´´  
,,Was sind das für Texte? Wozu dienen sie?´´ fragte Kurtis.  
,,Sie dienen dem Leben und dem Tod…´´ sagte Marie, ,,…Wer den Text besitzt und seine Worte beherrscht, der herrscht über Leben und Tod. Man könnte Lebendige töten und dadurch einen Toten wieder lebendig machen. Also ihre Seelen austauschen…Das geht allerdings nur durch ein äußerst aufwendiges Ritual, doch darüber kann ich euch nichts genaueres sagen, da ich mich nicht damit auskenne.´´  
,,Verstehe. Und damit das nicht geschieht oder jemand den Text zu solchen Zwecken missbrauchen kann, habt ihr ihn versteckt und spuren hinterlegt…´´ stellte Kurtis fest und fragte dann, ,,…Aber wofür? Ich meine, wäre es nicht besser gewesen, wenn man diese Schrift dann nie wieder gefunden hätte?´´  
,,Gerhard hat es so angeordnet…´´ antwortete Marie, ,,…Er wollte das man den Text wieder finden konnte, um ihn eventuell eines Tages gegen den Alchemisten einzusetzen, doch dann wurde er ermordet. Ebenso wie der Rest der Lux Veritatis und dein Vater.´´  
Kurzes Schwiegen ging durch die Runde und jeder dachte darüber nach, was ihnen gerade zu Ohren gekommen war.  
,,Bitte entschuldigen Sie…´´ unterbrach Lara dann die Stille, ,,…Kannten Sie vielleicht meine Großeltern?´´  
Marie nickte: ,,Die McLain´s?…Ja natürlich. Sie waren als angesehene und ehrenwerte Mitglieder im Orden bekannt…Auch wegen dem, was sie geheim hielten.´´  
,,Den ersten Teil des Wegweisers…´´ sagte Lara feststellend und dachte an den Text, den sie in ihrem Elternhaus gefunden hatten.  
,,Ja…´´ entgegnete Marie, ,,…Das kostete ihnen das Leben. Aber sie starben, für eine weitaus größere Sache, wie ihr jetzt sicher verstehen werdet.´´  
Lara nickte langsam…

,,Mutter, da ist noch etwas…´´ begann Kurtis, ,,…Weißt du, wohin uns der Text führt, der in Eckhardts Gefängnis versteckt wurde?...´´  
Marie überlegte, senkte den Kopf und kämpfte mit sich, es zu sagen, denn sie wollten ihren Sohn schützen.  
,,Mutter?…´´ fragte Kurtis, als er bemerkte, das Marie abwesend war, ,,...Es ist wirklich wichtig.´´  
Die ältere Dame seufzte: ,,Na schön…´´ sie blickte ihren Sohn an, ,,…Der Text führt zur Burg.´´  
,,Burg Kriegler?´´ fragte Kurtis.  
,,Ja…´´ antwortete Marie, ,,…Tief unter den Kerkern der Burg, befinden sich uralte Katakomben. Diese Katakomben sind viele Jahrhunderte älter als die Burg, die lediglich darüber errichtet wurde Ich weiß zwar nicht die genaue Stelle, aber dort unten wurde der zweite Teil der Schriftrolle versteckt. Man braucht allerdings den Schlüssel, der sich in Eckhardts versteck befand.´´  
,,Aber Mutter, die Burg ist der Hauptsitz der Cabal geworden, nachdem sie die Lux Veritatis ausgerottet hatten und Gunderson hat den Schlüssel vor kurzem an sich genommen. Sie haben den zweiten Teil bestimmt längst gefunden.´´ warf Kurtis ein.  
,,Nein, Junge…´´ widersprach Marie, ,,…Selbst wenn sie wüssten, das sich der zweite Teil der Schrift unter ihnen befindet, würde ihnen der Schlüssel nichts bringen. Denn diese unterirdischen Katakomben können nur mit dem Wissen der Lux Veritatis gefunden und geöffnet werden…Und du, Kurtis, bist der Letzte von ihnen, denn ich war lediglich die Frau deines Vaters und nicht tief in die Geheimnisse der Lux Veritatis eingeführt worden…´´  
,,Nur ich bin in der Lage diese Katakomben zu finden?´´ hinterfragte Kurtis.  
Seine Mutter nickte: ,,Ja und nur du kannst ihre Rätsel lösen.´´  
Wieder legte sich eine Stille in die Runde, bis Zip sich räusperte und das Wort ergriff: ,,Dann werden die Sara doch bestimmt da zu der Burg gebracht haben, oder?…Ich meine, es steht außer Frage, das sie Sara entführt haben, sonst wäre sie sicher schon irgendwo aufgetaucht.´´  
Lara nickte: ,,Ich denke schon.´´  
,,Das heißt also, wir fahren zur Burg.´´ beschloss Kurtis.  
,,Nein!…´´ entfuhr es seiner Mutter, ,,…Junge, es ist zu gefährlich. Nicht mal du kannst dich ihnen stellen…Damian ist zu mächtig. ´´  
,,Wir haben keine Wahl, Mutter.´´ entgegnete Kurtis.  
,,Kurtis, ich bitte dich, höre auf mich…Nur dieses eine mal!´´ drängte Marie.  
,,Dann verurteilen wir eine Freundin von uns vielleicht zum Tode. Willst du das noch jemand unschuldiges stirbt? Wegen einer Sache mit der er eigentlich gar nichts zu tun hat.´´ warf Kurtis seiner Mutter entgegen.  
,,Und was, wenn es eine Falle ist?…Wenn die ganze Geschichte, eine einzige große Falle ist?´´ wollte Marie wissen.  
Kurtis schüttelte den Kopf, um seine Mutter zu beruhigen: ,,Mutter, bitte beruhige dich jetzt…Wir werden schon auf uns aufpassen…´´ dann fuhr er kurz darauf fort, ,,…Morgen früh werden wir aufbrechen. Können wir hier übernachten?´´  
Marie blickte ihrem Sohn in die Augen und nickte. Doch dann sagte sie: ,,Es könnte dein Ende sein, Kurtis…und das deiner Freunde. Bitte bedenke das.´´  
Kurtis sah seine Mutter an: ,,Dann sterben wir auch für eine weitaus größere Sache…´´ er sprach leise und fügte nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu, ,,…Wenigstens das hat mich mein Vater einst gelehrt.´´


	47. Die Kräfte des Nephillim

**Die Kräfte des Nephillim**

Etwas klirrte und Kurtis schreckte hoch.  
Es war dunkel, denn es war noch tiefe Nacht, doch er war sich sicher, das er sich das nicht eingebildet hatte.  
Er hörte Gum bellen. Etwas war auch zerbrochen und es hatte sich wie Glas angehört.  
Sofort stand er auf und griff seine Boran X und sein Chirugai, das beides unter seinem Kopfkissen lag.  
Dann schritt er langsam und vorsichtig zur Tür, um sein Zimmer zu verlassen.  
Kurtis schloss keineswegs aus, das die Cabal hier sein würde und sein verdacht wurde stärker, als er draußen auf dem Flur jemanden gehen hörte.  
Er umfasste den Türgriff, und zählte innerlich bis drei…  
Dann sprang er hinaus und richtete die Waffe auf die Person: ,,Halt!´´  
Sie erschrak: ,,Junge, ich bin es!´´  
Kurtis senkte seine Waffe sofort, als er seine Mutter vor sich hatte: ,,Es tut mir Leid, Mutter, ich dachte…´´ er sah sie an, ,,…Ist etwas? Das Geräusch von eben…´´  
,,…Ich war es nicht, aber ich habe es auch gehört!´´ unterbrach Marie.  
Sofort drehte Kurtis den Kopf zu Laras Zimmertür und sah Gum knurren und an der Tür kratzen. Kurtis ging vorsichtig darauf zu.  
Zip und Alister konnten es nicht sein, oder gehört haben, denn die beiden schliefen einen Stock höher.  
Marie folgte ihrem Sohn und war ebenso angespannt, denn sie wusste nicht, was da war.  
Sie hatte ja eben selbst nachsehen wollen, denn auch sie war durch das scheppernde Geräusch vorhin wach geworden. Marie wusste, das es aus Laras Zimmer kam und sie wusste, das mit dieser Engländerin irgendetwas nicht stimmte…

Kurtis griff den Knauf und öffnete Laras Zimmertür und weitete seine Augen.  
,,Oh mein Gott!´´ Marie legte sich erschrocken beide Hände auf den Mund.  
Lara lag in ihrem Bette, aber wandte sich hin und her. Sie schlief und hatte wieder einen Alptraum, doch diesmal war es ganz anders als sonst.  
Ein Wind, der wie aus dem Nichts kam, wehte um sie in grünlichen Farbtönen.  
Er hatte eine Vase zu Boden geschleudert und somit das Geräusch verursacht.  
Ein durcheinander herrschte in dem Zimmer, da der Wind alles, was lose herumlag, herumschleuderte.  
Kurtis glaubte nicht, was er da sah, doch er wusste, das er es beenden musste.  
Er stürzte los und sprang zu Lara auf das Bett.  
Sie wandte sich immer noch und sah gequält aus.  
Kurtis fasste ihre Arme, damit sie nicht um sich schlagen konnte und versuchte sie zu wecken: ,,Lara?…Lara! Wach auf!´´  
Sie reagierte nicht.  
Gum stand bei Marie und bellte.  
Der Wind brauste stärker und dann musste er sich ducken, um nicht irgendetwas gegen den Kopf zu bekommen.  
Er rüttelte an ihren Schulter und rief: ,,Lara!´´  
Sie atmete gehetzt und er merkte, das sie einen schlimmen Traum haben musste.  
Dann reichte es ihm und es tat ihm weh, das zu tun, aber er holte aus.  
Seine flache Hand schlug, nicht zu fest, gegen Laras Wange und ihr Kopf fiel zur Seite.  
Im gleichen Moment stoppte der Wind und die Gegenstände, die noch nicht an der Wand zerschlagen waren, fielen wie Sandsäcke zu Boden, als Lara abrupt die Augen aufschlug.  
Sie brauchte einen Moment, um ihren Atem zu beruhigen und blickte Kurtis dabei fragend an.  
Sein Haar war vom Wind zerzaust und er fragte sie dann. ,,Alles okay?´´  
Noch immer perplex hielt sie den Blickkontakt und fragte, als sie bemerkte, das etwas nicht stimmte: ,,Was ist passiert?´´  
Der Hund hopste aufs Bett und legte sich neben Kurtis. Er hechelte und behielt alles im Auge.  
,,Kurtis! Komm her…´´ rief Marie ihm zu, ,,…Sie bringt ungeheuerliche Kräfte mit sich! Halte dich von ihr fern!´´  
,,Mutter! Bitte!´´ entgegnete Kurtis und gebot so seiner Mutter mit der Hand Einhalt, dabei rutschte er zur Seite, um Lara platz zu machen.  
Unterdessen setzte Lara sich langsam auf, fasste sich an die Stirn und sah das Durcheinander.  
,,Was ist passiert?´´ fragte sie wieder vollkommen verwirrt.  
War sie das etwa gewesen?  
,,Lara…´´ begann Kurtis, doch er wurde am Arm gepackt.  
Es war seine Mutter: ,,Kurtis, hör mir zu mein Junge…´´ er und Lara sahen zu ihr, ,,…sie bringt nur Unglück mit sich!…Halte dich von ihr fern!´´  
,,Mutter…´´ begann Kurtis abermals, doch Lara unterbrach die beiden: ,,…War ich das?´´  
Kurtis und seine Mutter blickten zu der Archäologin, die beide fragend anblickte und nicht verstand, was eben passiert war.  
Kurtis sah ihr in die Augen: ,,Ja, du warst das…´´ er griff ihr an die Schultern, ,,…Lara, weißt du das denn nicht?´´´  
Sie hielt seinem Blick stand und schwieg, was Antwort genug für ihn war.  
,,Kurtis…´´ mischte Marie dazwischen und blickte Lara missbilligend an, ,,…sie hat die Kräfte des Nephillim und ist unberechenbar.´´  
,,Was?´´ Kurtis blickte zu Marie und glaubte nicht, was er da gehört hatte.  
,,Ja, sie ist eine Gefahr für jeden, der in ihrer Nähe ist.´´ sagte Marie dann, ohne den Blick von Lara zu wenden, die noch immer nicht mitkam.  
,,Ich…´´ unterbrach Lara, ,,…ich würde nie jemandem etwas antun…´´ sie blickte Marie flehend an, ,,…Bitte, wenn Sie wissen, was mit mir passiert, dann sagen Sie es mir.´´  
Marie blickte zu ihrem Sohn, der nickte und er sagte: ,,Du weißt es, oder?´´  
Schließlich nickte Marie und setzte sich zu den beiden: ,,Ja, ich weiß, was los ist…´´ sie schluckte, ,,…Ich hatte bereits einen Verdacht, als ihr heute angekommen seid und ich ihre Hand berührte.´´  
,,Was ist da passiert, Mutter? Warum hat Lara, diese eigenartigen Kräfte?´´ fragte Kurtis. Er wollte Abends schon diese Sache ansprechen, doch Lara hatte den Kopf geschüttelt. Also hatte Kurtis dieses Thema erst mal gelassen. Doch jetzt kamen sie nicht mehr drum herum.  
,,Sie waren auch in Prag, oder?…´´ fragte Marie Lara und als diese nickte, fuhr Marie fort, ,,…Haben Sie Eckhardt getötet?´´  
Lara schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein, ich wollte es, aber Joachim Karel, hat mir den letzten der drei Kristallsplitter abgenommen und Eckhardt vernichtet. Dann kämpften wir miteinander, doch es war aussichtslos. Mir fiel ein, das Karel mir erzählt hatte, das er ebenfalls ein Nephillim war, also dachte ich mir, wenn ich den schlafenden Nephillim vernichte, vernichte ich so auch Karel…´´  
,,Und Sie haben den Schläfer also vernichtet?´´ fragte Marie.  
,,Ja, mit dem Sanglyphen…´´ antwortete Lara, ,,…Dann leuchtete ein grünliches Licht auf und der Nephillim war dabei zu explodieren und ich bin davon gelaufen, doch eine Druckwelle der Explosion erreichte mich trotzdem und ich wurde gegen eine Wand geschleudert….´´  
Lara sah, wie Marie den Kopf senkte und stoppte ihrer Erzählung.  
,,Mutter?´´ fragte Kurtis und sah kurz zu Lara und dann wieder zu Marie.  
,,Hör zu, liebes…´´ Marie blickte zu Lara, ,,…Du wurdest von der Explosion des Nephillim getroffen, in dem seine Kräfte enthalten waren und sich entluden…Diese Kräfte sind dabei auf dich übergegangen!´´  
,,Was?…´´ entfuhr es Kurtis, ,,…Soll das heißen, Lara hat die Kräfte des Nephillim?´´  
Lara blickte geschockt drein, als Marie nickte: ,,Ja, das hat sie…´´ sie blickte wieder zu Lara, ,,…Haben oder hatten Sie in der letzten Zeit eigenartige Träume oder heftige Kopfschmerzen und sind Dinge passiert, die Sie sich nicht erklären können?´´  
Lara schluckte und nickte.  
,,Dann besteht kein Zweifel mehr.´´ sagte Marie und wirkte traurig.  
,,Ja, wie? Ich meine woher weißt du das?´´ fragte Kurtis seine Mutter.  
,,Dein Vater hat mir das einmal erzählt…´´ begann Marie, ,…Wenn man einen Nephillim tötet, besteht die Möglichkeit, seine Kräfte zu übernehmen. Allerdings hat das bisher noch niemand getan, denn ein Mensch könnte sie niemals lange beherrschen.´´  
Kurtis nickte: ,,Das stimmt. Alister hat mir auch so etwas erzählt. Es steht in einem unserer Bücher.´´  
Marie nickte.  
,,Moment! Stopp!…´´ unterbrach Lara, die endlich wieder ihre Worte gefunden hatte, ,,…Wenn das wahr ist und ich diese…Kräfte in mir habe…´´ Lara suchte die richtigen Worte, ,,…Wie werde ich sie wieder los?´´  
Marie schüttelte den Kopf und senkte ihre Stimme: ,,Das geht nicht…´´  
,,Das geht nicht?…´´ hinterfragte Lara, ,,…Aber ich kann doch so nicht weiterleben.´´  
,,Das musst du auch gar nicht.´´ sagte Marie und sie sagte es nicht gerne. Sie wechselte auch unbewusst zum `Du´, doch das kümmerte im Moment niemanden.  
,,Wie meinst du das?´´ fragte Kurtis, während Lara Marie nur fragend anblickte und ahnte, was diese gleich sagen würde.  
Marie schluckte, sah Lara in die Augen und flüsterte fast: ,,…Du wirst sterben!´´

Lara hatte sich auf ihre Hände gestützt und ihr war die Sprache vergangen.  
Ebenso wie Kurtis.  
Einen ganzen, langen Moment lang.  
Schließlich fragte Kurtis: ,,Wie meinst du das?´´  
,,…Dies Kräfte sind zu mächtig, für einen Menschen…´´ begann Marie, ,,…Erst merkt man gar nichts, doch mit der Zeit werden sie stärker und fangen an, den Menschen zu kontrollieren, bis er sich selbst zerstört, wenn er ausgebrannt ist…´´ sie sah Lara wieder in die Augen, ,,…Niemand kann diese Kräfte kontrollieren und sie werden dich eines Tages töten.´´  
Lara wandte den Blick ab und lies sich durch den Kopf gehen, was ihr Marie gerade erzählt hatte.  
Die Alpträume und die Kopfschmerzen kamen nur von diesen Kräften, die auf sie übergesprungen sind, als sie den Nephillim vernichtete?  
Sie konnte das alles kaum glauben.  
_…Sie kontrollieren mich?…Unten in den Katakomben, in Eckhardts versteck und im Wald, als ich den Dämon vernichtet habe?…Das waren alles diese Kräfte, die in mir sind?…_  
Abrupt blickte sie zu Kurtis, der sie ebenfalls anblickte.  
Dann blickte Lara wieder in die Leere.  
_…Ich werde…sterben?…  
_,,Nein! Mutter, es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben! Was wenn du dich irrst?…´´ brach Kurtis die Stille, ,,…Ich…kann sie doch nicht sterben lassen!´´  
,,Du kannst nichts tun, Kurtis…´´ entgegnete Marie, ,,…Entweder töten diese Kräfte ihren Köper oder sie stirbt auf anderem Wege. Auf jeden Fall verlassen diese Kräfte sie erst, wenn sie tot ist…Und mit ihnen, hält sie nicht lange durch…´´  
Lara schloss die Augen und schluckte.  
Es ging also wirklich zu Ende?  
Sie blickte zu Marie: ,,W…wie…´´ sie schluckte abermals, ,,…Wie lange habe ich noch?´´  
Marie sah die Engländerin an: ,,…Das kann ich dir nicht sagen…Bis jetzt hat noch kein Mensch, die Kräfte eines Nephillim erhalten. Du allerdings hast sie schon seit mehreren Wochen. Wie lange dein Körper diese Belastung noch aushält, weiß ich nicht, aber je öfter du diese Kräfte unbewusst oder bewusst anwendest, desto schwächer wirst du…´´ nach einer kurzen Pause fügte Marie hinzu, ,,…Es tut mir Leid, liebes.´´  
Lara senkte den Blick und war noch immer völlig perplex und verwirrt und man sah ihr den Schock auch an.  
Kurtis schüttelte langsam den Kopf.  
Er wolle es nicht wahrhaben. Lara durfte nicht sterben. Er wollte sie nicht verlieren. Er durfte sie nicht verlieren. Nicht, nach allem, was sie erlebt hatten. Nicht, nach allem, was er für sie empfand.  
Kurtis blickte zu ihr, doch sie blickte stumm ins Leere.  
_…Verdammt, du wirst nicht sterben…Mir wird schon was einfallen…Ich brauche dich und ich lasse das nicht zu!…  
_Das schwor er sich, bei allem was ihm heilig war…


	48. Versprich es mir!

**Versprich es mir!**

Der Morgen graute gerade, als Marie die Treppen hinunter stieg.  
Die restliche Nacht hatte sie über diese Sache nachgedacht. Sie hatte trotz allem versucht, eine Lösung zu finden, doch sie wusste, das man der Macht der Nephillim nicht entkommen konnte.  
Diese Engländerin tat ihr irgendwie leid. Marie kannte die junge Frau nicht und deshalb war für sie nicht die Rede von mögen oder nicht mögen. Doch Marie wusste, das Kurtis diese Frau liebt und allein das schon war Grund genug, um eine Lösung zu finden.  
Irgendwie.  
Marie hörte jemanden im Bücherraum, am anderen Ende des Flurs, nachdem sie die Treppe herunter gekommen war. Sie ging darauf zu und öffnete die Tür.  
Kurtis stand, mit einer Zigarette im Mund, vor dem Bücherregal.  
Rings um ihn herum und auf dem Schriebtisch, der Lesecouch und dem kleinen Beistelltisch, lagen Bücher.  
Bücher der Lux Veritatis, die einmal seinem Vater gehört hatten.  
Sein Hund, Gum, lag hechelnd auf der Couch, doch hob den Kopf und wackelte mit dem Schwanz, als er Marie erblickte.  
Kurtis selbst hatte ein Buch in den Händen und blätterte darin herum.  
Er sah nervös aus und eine leichte Blässe lag über seinem Gesicht, die seine Augenringe zur Geltung brachten.  
Seine Mutter hatte irgendwie Mitleid und kam auf ihn zu.  
Er schien sie nicht zu bemerken, bis sie ihm eine Hand auf den Arm legte: ,,Junge.´´  
Kurtis zuckte zusammen und drehte sich zu ihr um: ,,Mutter?´´  
,,Was machst du hier, Kurtis?´´ fragte sie, als sie sich das Durcheinander betrachtete.  
Er klappte das Buch zu und nahm sich mit der anderen Hand die Zigarette aus dem Mund: ,,Ich habe…Naja, ich wollte….´´ er brach ab, als nur Gestotter aus seinem Mund kam und fing kurz darauf einen neuen Satz an, ,,…Wo ist Lara?´´  
,,Oben. Sie packt ihre Sachen.´´ antwortete Marie.  
Kurtis nickte und drückte die Zigarette im Aschenbecher aus, in dem schon viele andere von ihm lagen. Er war so nervös, das er eine nach der anderen gequalmt hatte. Dann schob er sich ein Kaugummi in den Mund.  
Er hatte die ganze, restliche Nacht nach Antworten gesucht, doch keine gefunden.  
,,Hast du dir das noch nicht abgewöhnt?´´ kam es von Marie dann mit einem verhaltenen Lachen, um ihn etwas aufzumuntern, doch es schien nicht zu klappen und sie merkte, das es ein blöder Versuch gewesen war.  
Kurtis zuckte allerdings nur mit den Schultern, steckte das Buch wieder ins Regal und steckte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen, als er ins Leere starrte.  
,,Hast du denn wenigstens etwas geschlafen? Du siehst furchtbar müde aus!´´ bemerkte Marie besorgt.  
,,Pah!…´´ er blies Luft aus seinen Lungen und sagte gereizt: ,,Was glaubst du denn?´´  
Marie atmete tief durch, denn sie wusste, wie sehr ihm die letzte Nacht an die Nieren ging.  
Ihnen allen.  
Nach einer kurzen Weile, fragte sie: ,,Du liebst sie sehr, nicht wahr?´´  
Kurtis blickte daraufhin zu seiner Mutter und dann nickte er.  
,,Ich verstehe dich, Kurtis…´´ begann Marie, ,,…Es ist nicht leicht, von jemandem Abschied nehmen zu müssen, aber…´´  
,,Hör auf , Mutter!…´´ unterbrach Kurtis wütend und ging zum Fenster, dann sprach er weiter, ,,…Noch ist Lara nicht tot und ich werde es zu verhindern wissen, wenn es so weit kommt!´´  
,,Glaubst du denn, mir fiel es leicht, euch das zu sagen?…´´ fragte Marie und kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen, ,,…Himmel, du kannst nichts tun…Du kannst sie nicht retten!´´  
Abrupt blickte er zu seiner Mutter und sagte: ,,Doch ich kann! Und ich werde…Irgendwie…´´ er machte eine kurze Pause und man konnte den Schmerz in seiner Stimme deutlich hören, ,,…Ich werde Lara nicht auch noch an die Cabal und deren schmutzige Spielchen verlieren, wie einst meinen Vater!…Nicht sie…´´  
Marie kam langsam auf ihn zu: ,,Wie willst du das denn anstellen? Die Macht der Nephillim ist viel zu mächtig…Wenn Lara sich dir entgegen stellen würde, würde sie dir sogar überlegen sein.´´  
Stumm blickte Kurtis aus dem Fenster und sah der schnell aufsteigenden Sonne entgegen.  
Marie konnte ihm diese Last nicht abnehmen, denn er würde Lara verlieren, so viel stand fest. Sie legte ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter: ,,Junge…ich werde versuchen in den Büchern und Aufzeichnungen deines Vaters eine Lösung zu finden, wenn ihr weg seid.´´  
Kurtis nickte nur.  
,,Wenn es allerdings erfolglos ist, dann musst du es akzeptieren!´´  
Empört und zugleich geschockt blickte Kurtis seinen Mutter an: ,,Wie kannst du das sagen?…Ich werde niemals akzeptieren, das ich sie vielleicht verlieren könnte!…´´ er entzog sich seiner Mutter und ging eilig zur Tür.  
Er drehte sich im gehen noch ein mal um: ,,Niemals!´´ dann verließ er rasch das Zimmer und eilte den Flur hinunter.  
,,Kurtis!´´ Marie wollte ihm folgen, doch er war schon weg. Der Hund blickte sein Frauchen fragend an.  
Marie seufzte. Sie würde sich gleich an die Arbeit machen…

Schweigend stand er da.  
Er wusste nicht wie lange er schon vor dieser Steinplatte stand, doch die Sonne war nun vollends am Himmel.  
Er war noch immer am grübeln und sah sich immer wieder die Inschrift auf der Steinplatte an.  
_…Konstantin Heissturm…  
…geboren 1933...gestorben 2001...geliebter Ehemann und Vater…für immer…_  
Kurtis hoffte auf eine Antwort, von irgendwo.  
Egal wo.  
Hauptsache, eine Antwort.  
Doch er wurde bitter enttäuscht…  
Sachte legte sich Plötzlich eine Hand auf deine Schulter und er wusste sofort, das sie es war.  
Er schloss die Augen.  
,,Kurtis?´´  
Er schluckte und öffnete die Augen wieder. Dann drehte er sich langsam zu ihr um und sagte: ,,Lara.´´  
Sie sahen sich eine Weile in die Augen und es war fast so, wie früher.  
,,Deine Mutter sagte, das ich dich wahrscheinlich hier finden würde…´´ begann Lara und sah auf den Grabstein vor ihm, dann wieder in seine Augen, ,,…Alles klar?´´  
Kurtis atmete tief durch: ,,Das fragst du mich?…Was ist mit dir?´´  
Lara zuckte nur mit den Schultern und stellte sich dann neben ihn.  
,,Stimmt es, das du zum ersten mal hier bist?´´ fragte sie.  
Er drehte sich dabei wieder zum Gab um und nickte: ,,Ja…und ich bereue es.´´  
,,Was?…Jetzt erst hier zu sein?´´  
,,Das auch, aber…´´ begann er, ,,…Ich habe mich mit meinem Vater nie richtig unterhalten, als er noch lebte, bevor er unsere Familie verlassen hatte und das tut mir Leid.´´  
,,Ich kenne das…´´ murmelte Lara.  
Ein laues Lüftchen wehte zwischen den beiden hindurch und brachte sie wieder zum schweigen.  
Der Friedhof war verlassen, denn es war noch zu früh. Trotz der Helligkeit und der Wärme des Sonnenlichts, legte sich eine eisige Kälte um die beiden.  
Alles war jetzt anders und sie spürten beide, das die letzte Nacht ihre Spuren hinterlassen hatte.  
Lara fühlte es ganz deutlich und sie würde nicht lieber tun, als ihn jetzt in die Arme zu schließen. Seine Nähe, war alles, was sie wollte. Wie gerne würde sie ihm sagen, das ihr Leid tat, was sie zu ihm gesagt hatte, denn er war ihr keineswegs egal. Doch gerade jetzt konnte sie es nicht.  
Gerade jetzt, wo sie erfahren hatte, was mit ihr los war, wollte sie Abstand zu ihm halten. So gut es eben ging, auch wenn ihr Herz dadurch unendlich wehtun würde...  
,,Warum bist du denn gekommen?´´ fragte er leise.  
,,Ich wollte nach dir sehen…´´ antwortete Lara genauso leise, ,,…Deine Mutter hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist.´´  
Kurtis sah zu ihr: ,,…Und?´´  
Sie blickte ihn ebenfalls an: ,,…Ich wollte nur sicher sein, das es dir gut geht!…Du hast letzte Nacht kein Auge mehr zugemacht…´´  
,,…Du doch auch nicht…´´ entgegnete er feststellend.  
Sie nickte und wieder stoppte das Gespräch der beiden.  
Er blickte erneut knapp zu ihr rüber, doch er brachte kein weiteres Wort heraus.  
Kurtis spürte, das er ihr nicht egal war, denn sonst wäre sie nicht gekommen.  
Er spürte, das auch sie ihn brauchte und er verstand, warum sie ihn auf Abstand halten wollte. Damit der Schmerz geringer ist…  
Lara seufzte leise, dann ergriff sie das Wort: ,,…Wir haben alles zusammen, was wir brauchen…Zip und Alister werden hier bei deiner Mutter bleiben, denn da sind sie wenigstens sicher…´´ sie brach ab.  
,,…vor dir?…´´ fragte Kurtis.  
Lara nickte: ,,Ja, auch.´´  
,,Das ist Unsinn, Lara, du würdest niemals jemandem etwas antun das weiß ich und…´´ begann er, doch sie unterbrach ihn: ,,…Kurtis…´´  
Er sah sie an.  
,,Das weiß ich nicht…´´ sagte Lara dann.  
Verwirrung zeichnete sich in seinem Gesicht ab: ,,Wie meinst du das?´´  
Lara überlegte, wie sie es ihm sagen sollte und blickte weg, dann ergriff sie langsam das Wort: ,,…Diese…Kräfte irgendwo in mir…Ich kann es nicht kontrollieren…´´ sie sah ihn wieder an, ,,…Was da in Minsk mit mir passiert ist, darauf hatte ich keinen Einfluss und so etwas kann jederzeit wieder passieren…Ich will niemanden gefährden, schon gar nicht meine Freunde.´´  
Kurtis nickte, dann fragte er: ,,Wissen sie es?´´  
Lara schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein…ich will nicht das sie es wissen. Jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht. Deine Mutter wird schweigen…Du auch?´´  
,,Alles was du willst…´´ entgegnete er.  
,,Ich werde in einer Stunde los fliegen.´´ sagte Lara leise.  
Kurtis nickte: ,,Und ich begleite dich´´  
Lara lächelte knapp: ,,Ich hatte gehofft, das du das sagst, denn ich habe eine Bitte…´´  
Sie und blickte zu ihm.  
Er war etwas verwundert, dass Lara wollte, das er mitkam. Sie hatte sogar mit ihm darüber geredet, was in ihr vorging. Doch er lies diese Gedanken jetzt beiseite, um sie aussprechen zu lassen. Also nickte er wieder und sah dabei ebenfalls in ihre Augen.  
,,…Wenn ich nicht mehr…´´ Lara brach ab und fing anders an, ,,…Wenn es zu Ende gehen sollte…mit mir und…´´  
,,Lara…´´ unterbrach er, ,,…sag das nicht. Bitte.´´  
,,Lass mich ausreden…´´ sagte sie mit Nachdruck und sah ihm fest in die Augen, ,,…Wenn es zu Ende gehen sollte…mit mir…und Sara noch immer bei denen ist, dann musst du sie da raus holen. Du musst diese Sache dann ein für alle mal beenden…´´ nach einem kurzen Augenblick, sprach sie weiter und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm, ,,…Versprich es mir, bitte.´´  
Er sah in ihren Augen, das sie es ernst, sogar todernst meinte und er würde ihren Wunsch erfüllen: ,,Ich verspreche es. Bei allem was mir heilig ist!´´  
Ein schwaches, erleichtertes Lächeln entstand auf ihrem Gesicht: ,,Danke.´´  
Er sah ihr noch immer in die Augen und nickte…


	49. Burg Kriegler

**Burg Kriegler**

,,Wieso warst du eigentlich auf dem Friedhof?´´ brach Lara endlich die Stille zwischen ihnen, denn seit sie aufgebrochen waren, hatten sie geschwiegen. Sie hatten nur das nötigste gesprochen.

Kurtis war sogar auf dem Flug nach Dresden eingeschlafen.

Jetzt waren sie mit einem Wagen unterwegs zur Burg Kriegler, den Stammsitz der Cabal.

Kurtis, der den Wagen fuhr, blies den stinkenden Qualm seiner Zigarette aus dem offenen Fenster, in die kühle Nachmittagsluft und fragte: ,,Wie meinst du das?´´

,,Na, so wie ich es gesagt habe. Warum warst du auf dem Friedhof?´´ fragte Lara noch mal.

Kurtis zog noch einmal an seiner Zigarette und ließ den Dunst abermals durch das Fenster entweichen. Dann antwortete er: ,,…Ich habe meinen Vater besucht.´´

,,Und das ist wirklich die Wahrheit?´´ fragte Lara nach einigen Augenblicken und blickte dabei durchdringend zu ihm rüber.

Kurtis blickte kurz zu ihr und sah ihren fragenden Blick. Als Kurtis dann wieder auf die Straße blickte, erhob er das Wort: ,,Ja auch…naja…vielleicht habe ich auch etwas nachgedacht…´´ er machte eine kurze Pause, ,,…Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich hatte irgendwie die Hoffnung, das ich dort eine Antwort finden würde.´´

,,Worauf?´´ fragte Lara.

Kurtis seufzte: ,,Keine Ahnung…Für alles, mein Leben, dein Leben, unser aller Leben…Warum das alles eben so gekommen ist…Ich kann nicht akzeptieren, das du…´´ er brach ab, denn es kam ihm nicht über die Lippen.

Lara hingegen wusste, wie sie seinen Satz beenden konnte: ,,…das ich sterbe?´´

Sie blickte zu ihm und sein Schweigen war ihr Antwort genug.

Die Archäologin ergriff erneut das Wort: ,,Kurtis…ich weiß, das du dir Gedanken machst, mir geht es keineswegs anders. Was glaubst du, was es für ein Gefühl ist zu wissen, das man sterben wird?…´´ sie sah wieder zu ihm rüber, ,,…Aber du musst sofort aufhören daran zu denken, sonst macht es dich wahnsinnig und du hast keinerlei Konzentration mehr.´´

,,Ja, das weiß ich Lara, aber es fällt mir verdammt schwer…Ich kann das nicht begreifen, das du meinetwegen…´´ er brach wieder ab.

,,Was?´´

Kurtis seufzte und schippte die Zigarette aus dem Fenster: ,,Das ist alles meine Schuld gewesen…´´ er blickte kurz zu ihr und dann erneut zur Straße, ,,…Ich bin Schuld, das du jetzt…´´ nach einigen Sekunden, fing er allerdings anders an, ,,…Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber es war mein Job gewesen, Eckhardt damals fertig zu machen und hätte ich besser aufgepasst, hätte er mich nicht gefangen genommen…Wir wären nicht Boaz zum Fraß vorgeworfen worden und wir hätten uns nicht trennen müssen…´´ nach einer kleinen Pause, fuhr er fort, ,,…Dreh es wie du willst, Lara, aber hätte ich mich damals richtig verhalten, hätte ich Eckhardt und den Nephillim erledigen können anstatt du…Nur meinetwegen, hast du diese Kräfte erhalten und nur meinetwegen, wirst du durch sie sterben.´´

,,Nein…´´ sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, ,,…bitte sag das nicht…Wer hätte denn ahnen können, das es so kommen wird?…Du hast mir damals das Leben gerettet und auch jetzt.´´

,,Lara, es tut mir Leid…´´ begann er.

,,Nein!…Es darf dir nicht leid tun!…´´ ermahnte sie ihn, ,,…Es war meine Entscheidung gewesen damals gegen Eckhardt und Karel anzutreten und den Nephillim zu zerstören…´´ sie schluckte uns sagte dann, ,,…und ich werde es erneut tun. Ich werde gegen die Cabal antreten….Denn wenn ich schon sterben werde, dann will ich es wenigstens in Frieden tun und dafür Sorgen, das die kein Unheil mehr anrichten können.´´

Kurtis hatte seine Hand auf die ihre gelegt und blickte erneut kurz zu ihr rüber: ,,…Wir werden eine Lösung finden!´´

,,Wenn es eine Lösung gibt…´´ flüsterte Lara, ,,…bist du der einzige, der sie finden kann.´´

Wieder blickte er zu ihr und nickte knapp…

Der Wagen stoppte auf einer schmalen Waldstraße, nahe am Dickicht und das Licht der Scheinwerfer ging aus.

Mittlerweile dämmerte es, denn die Sonne verschwand hinter dem Wald.

Lara und Kurtis stiegen auf und gingen zum Kofferraum.

Er öffnete ihn und ein Waffenarsenal kam zum Vorschein.

Kurtis nahm seine Boran X und steckte sie in den Schulterhalfter an der linken Seite. Sein Messer steckte er an die linke Seite seines Gürtels und sein Chirugai hängte er an die rechte Seite. Dann schnappte er sich ein Headset und zog es an. Seine restliche Ausrüstung verstaute er in den Beuteln seines Gürtels.

Lara hatte es ihm gleich getan. Ihre beiden neun Millimeter Pistolen, steckten in den Holstern an ihrer Hüfte und ihr Messer steckte in einem Schaft, der an der Außenseite ihres rechten Stiefels befestigt war. Auch sie zog sich ihr Headset an.

Lara und Kurtis trugen beide, schwarze Kleidung, um in der Burg weniger aufzufallen, doch sie hatte stets ihren dunkelbraunen Glücksrucksack dabei, indem sich auch ihre restliche Ausrüstung befand.

,,Bist du so weit?´´ fragte sie ihn dann.

Kurtis nickte: ,,Ja, die Burg liegt etwa eine halbe Stunde zu Fuß von hier in östlicher Richtung. Wir können sie gar nicht verfehlen.´´

Lara nickte knapp, als Zeichen, das sie es verstanden hatte.

Sie waren absichtlich so weit davon entfernt geblieben, damit niemand ihr kommen bemerken würde.

Die Archäologin drückte auf den kleinen Knopf an ihrem Headset, genau wie Kurtis und sie sagte: ,,Hey, Jungs, sied ihr noch wach?´´

Es knisterte durch das Headset und dann ertönte Zips Stimme: ,,_Ja, wir sind hellwach, Lara, ich nehme an, ihr seid angekommen?´´_

,,Ja, so gut wie. Es wartet noch ein kurzer Fußmarsch auf uns und dann sind wir an der Burg...´´ entgegnete Lara, ,,…Habt ihr irgendwelche Infos für uns?´´

Zip antwortete direkt: ,,_Ja, Marie hat einen alten Plan der Burg gefunden und ich habe ihn per Mail an deinen PDA geschickt. Du müsstest ihn gleich bekommen.´´_

Lara zückte ihren Mini-Computer aus ihrem Rucksack und schaltete ihn an: ,,Danke Zip…Ich habe zwar einen persönlichen Führer dabei,…´´ sie blickte zu Kurtis und lächelte, ,,…aber wer weiß, was uns dort noch erwartet.´´

,,Sicher ist sicher…´´ gab Kurtis von sich, ,,…Können wir dann?´´

Lara nickte und sagte dann zu Zip: ,,Wir melden uns wieder, wenn wir an der Burg sind.´´

,,_Verstanden.´´_ antwortete Zip.

Kurtis nickte Lara zu und sie folgte ihm…

Wieder schweigend eilten sie im Laufschritt durch den Wald.

Es war dunkel geworden und der Wind wehte heftig und kalt durch ihre Gesichter.

Vor ihnen wuchs die schwach beleuchtete Burg Kriegler, wie aus dem Boden. Lara und Kurtis hatten sich der Burg von der Seite genähert.

Die Burg erschien Pechschwarz und da sich ein leichter Nebelschleier in dem Wäldchen und um die Burg gebildet hatte, wirkte diese in dem goldgelben Mondlicht fast gespenstig.

Lara und Kurtis hockten sich in das dichte Gestrüpp neben einem Laubbaum. Die Burgmauer, war noch knapp zehn Meter entfernt.

Sie lauschten und spähten beide nach oben, um etwaige Wachen zu erblickten, doch niemand war zu sehen. Die Mauern waren richtig hoch, geschätzte 30 Meter und man würde wahrscheinlich unbemerkt nur schwer hoch kommen.

,,Wir werden jetzt gleich da drin sein…´´ begann Kurtis und blickte über seine Schulter zu Lara, ,,…Die Gänge sind verzweigt angelegt und wenn man sich nicht auskennt, hat man sich schnell verlaufen. Wir haben zwar den Plan, aber wer weiß, wie viele Mauern die da bereits eingerissen und woanders wiedererrichtet haben. Wir sollten also aufpassen, das wir uns nicht verlieren.´´

Lara nickte und hörte ihm aufmerksam zu: ,,Aber wie sollen wir da rein kommen? Die Mauern sind sehr hoch.´´

,,Keine Sorge…´´ Kurtis nahm sich seinen Ring vom Finger, ,,…damit kommen wir unbemerkt hinein…Es gibt weiter unten, eine kleine Öffnung, in die der Ring passt. Man kommt so in einen Geheimgang…Komm mit.´´ Kurtis stand auf und ging zur Burgmauer.

Lara folgte ihm natürlich und sie waren beide leise.

Kurtis ging mit ihr ein Stück lang an der Mauer entlang bis er an Kletterefeu und dunkelgrünen Büschen stehen blieb.

Lara wusste, was kommen wurde. Es war einfaches, logisches Denken.

Kurtis streifte das Efeu beiseite und suchte am Boden nach der kleinen, runden Öffnung. Er suchte auch gar nicht lang, denn wenig später hatte er sie gefunden.

Lara hörte nur ein Knarren und ein reibendes Geräusch und dann fuhr ein 1 Meter breites Stück Mauer einfach so in den Boden.

Kurtis hatte natürlich den Ring wieder an sich genommen: ,,Den brauchen wir noch…´´ er deutete in den Gang, ,,…Ladies first.´´

Lara hatte die Hände auf ihren Waffen gelegt und betrat den schmalen Gang, der aber gleich nach dem Eingang wieder breiter wurde, sodass Kurtis sich neben sie stellen konnte.

Er tat es auch und drückte den Ring dann erneut in eine kleine Öffnung, damit der Durchgang sich wieder hinter ihnen schloss.

Sie waren in der Burg.

,,Nützliches Teil…´´ bemerkte Lara und deutete mit dem Kopf auf den Ring, nachdem es hier unten in dem gang keine Gefahr gab.

Kurtis nickte grinsend.

,,Ich kann nur hoffen, die Cabal hat diesen Gang nicht entdeckt.´´

,,Nein…´´ entgegnete er, ,,…Es sind nur diese Ringe, die hineinpassen und außer meinem und dem deines Vaters hatte ja niemand solch einen Ring.´´

Lara nickte und blickte dann nach vorne: ,,Wo führt dieser Gang denn hin?´´

,,In die jeweiligen Stockwerke der Burg, aber es gibt je nur ein Weg…´´ antwortete Kurtis und fuhr dann fort, ,,…Mein Vater hat diese Gänge angelegt, als Fluchtmöglichkeit. Leider wurden sie nie genutzt.´´

,,Was die Spinnweben und der Dreck erklären würde…´´ murmelte Lara und leuchtete mit ihrer Taschenlampe, die an ihrem Rucksackriemen befestigt war, den Gang entlang.

,,Auf jeden Fall, werden wir so nicht entdeckt, vorläufig zumindest.´´ entgegnete Kurtis.

,,Auf jeden Fall müssen wir jetzt in den Keller oder Kerker…Denn dort werden die Sara vermutlich gefangen halten, oder was meinst du?´´ fragte Lara und blickte Kurtis an.

Er nickte und wollte etwas sagen, doch plötzlich bewegte sich etwas vor ihnen in dem Gang. Etwas helles und es hatte eine menschliche Silhouette.

Die beiden erschraken und Lara drehte den Kopf zu dem Etwas, das dort erschien und sie glaubte, das schon mal gesehen zu haben.

Kurtis zückte seine Boran X und zielte auf das Etwas, beriet zum schießen, doch Lara legte ihre Hand auf die seine Waffe und sagte: ,,Warte!…´´Lara blickte das Etwas an, das an Form gewann und zunehmend vertrauter wirkte…


	50. In den Gängen der Burg

**In den Gängen der Burg**

Kurtis blickte fragend drein: ,,Was soll das?´´

Dieses Etwas nahm nun eindeutig eine Gestalt an. Eine sehr bekannte sogar.

Lara lächelte breit, als sie vor ihnen erschien: ,,Sara?!´´

Kurtis steckte die Waffe weg, als er die Amerikanerin erkannte: ,,Wie bist du denen entkommen?´´

,,Das bin ich nicht.´´ sagte Sara.

,,Sie hat sich hierher projiziert…´´ warf Lara ein und blickte dann zu Sara, ,,…Was ist passiert, Sara?´´

,,Es tut mir Leid, Lara…´´ begann die Polizistin, ,,…Ich habe Wache gehalten, doch ein Betäubungspfeil hat mich wie aus dem nichts getroffen und ich bin hier in dieser Burg aufgewacht. Sie haben mich in einen Kerker gesperrt, aber ich habe die Cabal mit meinen Fähigkeiten etwas ausgehorcht…Ihr beide müsst iheir sofort verschwinden.´´

,,Wir sind hier, um dich rauszuholen.´´ kam es von Kurtis.

,,Ich komme schon klar, ich habe schließlich die Witchblade, aber ihr müsst sofort hier weg. Ihr seid in Gefahr, sobald die euch erwischen.´´

,,Was ist los, Sara…Hast du etwas herausgefunden?´´ fragte die Archäologin.

Sara schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein, ihr müsst hier weg!´´

,,Sara…´´ Lara wollte ihre Freundin an die Schulter greifen, doch dann fiel ihr ein, das Sara ja eine Art Geist war, ,,…Sara, was weißt du?´´

,,Okay, hört zu…´´ sprach die Polizistin, ,,…ich habe Damian, Gunderson und Rouzic belauscht. Sie wollen eine Schriftrolle finden, mit der sie ein Ritual durchführen wollen. Sie sprachen von irgend einer Wiedererweckung und sie brauchen dazu zwei Opfer…Sie haben mich für dich gehalten, Lara und sie wollen euch beide für dieses Ritual…Ihr müsst hier weg!´´

,,Okay…´´ entgegnete Lara, ,,…Dieser Text, ist eine Schriftrolle mit der man über das Leben und den tod herrschen kann. Einen teil haben die ja schon, aber der zweite Teil befindet sich hier unten, unter der Burg in uralten Katakomben…Sara, wir kehren jetzt nicht um.´´

Sara begann zu zucken und wurde langsam immer durchsichtiger.

,,Was ist los?´´ fragte Kurtis, während Lara verwirrt drein blickte.

Man konnte Sara immer schwacher sehen und sie sagte noch: ,,Ich werde gerufen…´´ Dann verschwand sie und nichts von ihr blieb zurück…

Lara und Kurtis schwiegen einen Moment und blickten in die Leere des Ganges.

Dann ergriff Lara das Wort: ,,Das ist sicher das Ritual, das deine Mutter erwähnt hatte.´´

Kurtis nickte: ,,Ja…wenn die uns wollen? Keine Ahnung, was Damian vor hat, aber ich will es auch nicht raus finden.´´

,,Ich auch nicht…Wir müssen sofort zu Sara…´´ sagte Lara und ging eilig los.

,,Sie hat doch gesagt, sie kommt alleine klar mit der Witchblade. Wieso…´´ begann er und folgte ihr, doch sie unterbrach ihn, ,,…Nein, ich habe da ein eigenartiges Gefühl, wenn ich an diese ganze Sache denke…Wir müssen zu ihr. Ich fühle, das sie doch unsere Hilfe brauchen wird.´´

Kurtis blickte fragend drein: ,,Ist das wieder eine deiner Eingebungen?´´

,,Kann sein, aber…´´ sie brach ab, als sie an eine Weggabelung kamen, ,,…Wohin jetzt?´´

Er bemerkte, das sie abwesend war und ihm gar nicht richtig zuhörte. Sie konzentrierte sich nur auf ihren nächsten Schritt.

,,Lara…´´ begann er, ,,…hör mir mal zu. Wir brauchen ja noch den Schlüssel, den Gunderson hat und wenn wir Sara zuerst da raus holen, dann weiß die Cabal, das wir hier sind!´´

Lara stockte.

Ja, er hatte recht. So viel wusste sie.

,,Lara, wir müssen zuerst an den Text ran kommen…Du weißt, das ich recht habe.´´ er sah ihr dabei in die Augen.

Sie ebenfalls: ,,Und wo soll dieser Schlüssel sein? Hast du da eine Ahnung?´´

Kurtis schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein, aber der Geheimgang führt auch in den ehemaligen Konferenzraum…Wenn wir Glück haben, sind Damian und die anderen da oben und wir kriegen es irgendwie raus…Was haben wir schon zu verlieren?´´

Lara blickte ihn einen Moment lang an und dachte nach.

Er hatte recht, soviel stand fest.

Nur konnte sie es mit ihrem Gewissen verantworten, Sara noch länger da unten zu lassen? Allerdings blieb ihr jetzt keine Zeit für Zweifel und so fasste sie einen Entschluss: ,,Dann sollten wir uns aber beeilen.´´

Kurtis nickte und einer seiner Mundwinkel hob sich leicht.

,,Dann komm…´´ er nahm ihre Hand.

Lara blickte auf ihre Hände und dann zu Kurtis. Sie sah, das er es ebenso gemacht hat.

Verlegen zogen beide ihre Hände zurück.

,,Sorry…´´ murmelte er.

Lara blickte weg von ihm und ging dann an ihm vorbei.

Kurtis folgte ihr schweigend und führte sie hoch, durch die Gänge.

Nach ein paar Minuten, fragte Lara: ,,Woher kennst du diese Gänge eigentlich?´´

Kurtis hielt die Spinnweben weg, sodass sie ungehindert gehen konnten und antwortete amüsiert: ,,Ich bin doch schließlich hier aufgewachsen…Ich kenn jeden Winkel dieser Burg und ich weiß auch, wo sich der Eingang zu den Katakomben befindet.´´

,,Okay…´´ entgegnete Lara, ,,…dann wollen wir hoffen, das wir den Schlüssel schnell finden werden und er nicht von jemandem getragen wird.´´

Kurtis nickte: ,,Ja…Wir haben es bald geschafft.´´

Sie folgten noch etwa fünf Minuten dem verdreckten, dunklen Geheimgang und waren dann angekommen.

,,So, hinter dieser Mauer liegt der Konferenzraum…´´ flüsterte Kurtis, ,,…und hier ist eine Klappe, durch die man mithören kann…´´ er legte sich den Zeigefinger auf den Mund und öffnete die metallene Klappe.

Lara verstand, das sie leise sein sollte, was natürlich logisch war.

Dann hörten sie Stimmen.

Es waren zwei verschiedene Männerstimmen. Eine davon klang wie die von Gunderson.

Lara und Kurtis hörten gespannt zu…

,,…_das Ritual vorbereitet_…´´ klang Gundersons Stimme in ihre Ohren, ,,…Wir _brauchen nur noch den Text und natürlich unsere beiden Opfer_.´´

,,_Dann haben die beiden die Explosion in Minsk überlebt?´´ _fragte die andere Männerstimme, welche Luther Rouzic gehörte.

,,_Natürlich_…´´ sagte Gunderson, _,,…Meine Leute haben da unten alles abgesucht und freigeschaufelt…Von Trent und Croft fehlt jede Spur…Aber wir haben ja noch die Amerikanerin, die uns ja alles sagen wird, wenn Damian erst einmal mit ihr fertig ist_.´´

Luther lachte: _,,Ja, die Kleine wird keine Chance haben, trotz ihres Armbandes.´´_

Lara und Kurtis tauschten verwirrte und fragende Blicke.

__

,,Jetzt müssen wir nur warten, bis die anderen kommen und sie retten wollen…Dann erhalten wir den zweiten Teil der Schriftrolle

…´´ entgegnete Gunderson und man hörte Schritte, ,,…_und zwar damit_!´´

,,_Ist das der Schlüssel?´´_ entgegnete Luther.

,,Ja, direkt aus Minsk und der einzige Weg, um an den Zweiten Teil zu kommen.´´

,,Wie sollen wir das denn machen?…Der Eingang in die Katakomben liegt im Verborgenen und nur einer der Lux Veritatis kann ihn finden.´´

Gunderson lachte gehässig: _,,Zufällig gehörte Trent zu denen. Wenn er erst mal in unseren Händen ist, bekommen wir was wir wollen.´´_

Jetzt lachte auch Rouzic.

,,_Wir lassen ihn hier im Safe. Da kommt niemand ran. Außerdem stehen vor dem Raum zwei Wachposten.´´_ es war wieder Gundersons Stimme.

,,_Komm, lass uns nach der Amerikanerin sehen!´´_ meinte Luther.

Dann hörten sie Schritte und eine Tür wurde zugesperrt.

Kurtis zögerte nicht und nahm seinen Ring um ihn in eine weitere Vertiefung zu stecken. Krachend öffnete sich ein Stück der Wand, indem sie aufschwang.

,,Bleib hier, es dauert nicht lange…´´ flüsterte Kurtis und eilte zur gegenüberliegenden Wand, wo der Safe auf einem braunen, kunstvoll verzierten Beistelltisch stand.

Lara sah ihm zu und hoffte, das jetzt niemand mehr reinkommen würde.

Kurtis sah sich in der Zeit das Schloss an. Es war ein einfaches Drehkombinationsschloss.

__

…Mann, wie einfach…

Er grinste und legte sein Ohr an die Safetür. Dann drehte er an dem Drehschloss bis es knackte. Das machte er ein paar mal und plötzlich sprang die Safetür auf.

Lara sah, wie die Tür aufsprang und Kurtis etwas herausnahm. Er schloss er die Tür wieder, verstellte das Drehschloss und eilte zu Lara zurück.

Im Geheimgang nutzte er den Ring wieder, um die Wand zu schließen: ,,Geschafft.´´

,,Sag mal, warum hat das denn so lange gedauert?´´ fragte Lara leise mit einem Lächeln.

Kurtis sah sie an und grinste: ,,Sehr witzig, Miss Croft…´´

,,Zeig mal.´´ forderte Lara und hielt die Hand offen hin.

Kurtis reichte ihr den Schlüssel und Lara sah ihn ich an: ,,Sicher, das es der Schlüssel ist?´´

,,Ja , es war das einzige, was dort drin rum lag.´´ antwortete Kurtis, als sie wieder hinab gingen.

Lara folgte ihm und sah sich den Schlüssel mit ihrer Taschenlampe an.

Er war rechteckig und aus Bronze. Allerdings war er an den Ecken schon leicht grünlich oxidiert und eine Inschrift war auf einer Seite.

Lara las die lateinische Schrift: ,,_Ex oriente lux, hoc signo vinces_…´´ und sie übersetzte es, ,,…Aus dem Osten kommt das Licht…´´ ,,…unter diesem Zeichen wirst du siegen.´´ beendete Kurtis die Übersetzung.

Die beiden blickten sich an, nachdem sie unter einigen Spinnweben durchgegangen waren und sich ducken mussten.

,,Was soll das heißen?´´ fragte Kurtis dann.

,,Keine Ahnung, aber die Inschrift steht nicht für nichts dort. Es wird sich mit der Zeit zeigen.´´ sie reichte ihm den Schlüssel zurück und er steckte ihn in den Beutel an seinem Gürtel.

Sie eilten weiter den Gang entlang, zurück an die Weggabelung und dann in die andere Richtung, die zu den Kerkern führte.

,,Wir müssen und beeilen und zu Sara gehen…Wer weiß, was sie mit ihr anstellen werden.´´ sagte Lara gehetzt.

,,Wir wissen überhaupt nicht, wo die sie hingebracht haben…´´ meinte Kurtis.

,,Ich schätze mal im Kerker und laut Gunderson ist Damian jetzt bei ihr. Wenn er sie tötet oder gar schlimmeres, dann werde ich mir das niemals verzeihen!´´

,,Keine Sorge, Lara…´´ begann er, ,,…sie hat doch die Witchblade und die wird sie beschützen.´´

,,Du hast doch gehört, was die da eben gesagt haben!…´´ warf sie ihm entgegen, ,,…Damian ist wahrscheinlich viel zu mächtig. Selbst für sie.´´

Kurtis nickte und schwieg…

Sie eilten noch ein paar Minuten, dann waren sie an der Stelle angekommen, wohinter Kurtis den Kerker wusste.

Diesmal allerdings, wussten sie nicht, ob jemand draußen gerade vorbei ging. Und auch die Tatsache, das Damian hier unten sein soll, beunruhigte sie beide etwas.

Lara zückte ihre Pistolen, man wusste ja schließlich nie. Auch Kurtis zog seine Waffe und öffnete dann mittels des Ringes wieder den Geheimgang.

Krachend schwang ein Stück der Wand zur Seite.

Lara und Kurtis sprangen hinaus, je in eine andere Richtung. Sie zielten in den Gang, doch niemand war zu sehen.

,,Wo lang jetzt?´´ flüsterte Lara, als sie eine Waffe wegsteckte, die andere allerdings noch behielt.

Kurtis behielt auch seine Waffe und schloss den Geheimgang wieder: ,,Da runter, sind die Zellen. Wenn sie Sara gefangen halten, ist sie dort.´´

,,Dann lass uns keine Zeit mehr verschwenden.´´ flüsterte Lara und eilte voraus.

Kurtis folgte ihr durch den dunklen Gang. Die Taschenlampen schalteten sie aus, denn Fackeln brannten in Halterungen an beiden Seiten der Steinwand.

Nach wenigen Metern, erblickten sie schon die pechschwarzen Eisengitter.

Vorsichtig gingen Lara und Kurtis vorwärts und dann folgten sie dem Gang nach rechts und da war nichts…

Rechts und links waren leere Zellen, die im Licht der Fackeln schwach erhellt wurden.

Lara ging zum Ende des Ganges und blickte sich um.

__

,,Tja…niemand da!´´

kam es von Zip über Funk.

,,Wo ist sie?…Wo ist Sara, verdammt!´´ entfuhr es Lara. Sie drehte sich dabei zu Kurtis, der mit den Schultern zuckte: ,,Keine Ahnung.´´

,,Wir müssen sie suchen. Wo kann sie nur sein?´´ Lara blickte auf den Boden und überlegte.

,,Wir werden sie schon finden, komm…´´ Kurtis deutete ihr, das sie ihm folgen soll.

Lara hielt zwei Sekunden inne, dann tat sie es.

Sie gingen den Gang entlang, in die andere Richtung, weg von den Kerkern.

Sie näherten sich vorsichtig einer weiteren Weggabelung die nach rechts und dach links führte.

Plötzlich sprangen ihnen zwei Söldner auf dem rechten gang entgegen und erhoben ihre Gewehre: ,,Stehen bleiben! Waffen runter!´´

Kurtis zögerte keine Sekunde und benutzte seine Fähigkeiten um die beiden Söldner zu entwaffnen. Die beiden Gewehre knallten geräuschvoll gegen die Steinmauer.

Sofort zückten die beiden Söldner kleine Handfeuerwaffen und machten Anstalt zu schießen. Kurtis wollte wieder seine Fähigkeiten benutzen, doch ein grünes Licht umschloss die Männer.

Kurtis blickte zu Lara und stellte mit Schrecken fast, das wieder Lara der Grund dafür war.

Sie nutzte die Kräfte des Nephillim, welche in ihr waren und schleuderte die Männer mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand. Sie schrieen und blieben leblos am Boden liegen, als das Licht erlosch.

,,Lara?´´ fragte Kurtis.

Die Archäologin blickte starr auf die beiden am Boden liegenden Männer. Sie schloss die Augen und sagte: ,,Sie sind tot…´´

Kurtis blickte zu den beiden Männern: ,,Du hast sie getötet?´´

Lara blickte zu Kurtis und ihr Schweigen war Antwort genug für ihn.

Er fasste ihr an die Schultern: ,,Lara, du darfst diese Kräfte nicht nutzen!´´

,,Das weiß ich…´´ entgegnete sie nervös, ,,…ich kann nichts dagegen tun…Ich kann es nun mal nicht kontrollieren.´´

,,Was ist mit deinen Augen?´´ fragte er und sah sie eindringlich an.

,,Was meinst du?´´ stellte sie die Gegenfrage.

,,Lara deine Augen sind grün und nicht mehr braun.´´

,,Was redest du da für einen Unsinn, Kurtis?´´ fragte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen.

,,Es ist wahr, Lara…´´ begann er und strich ihr die Haare zur Seite, ,,…deine Augen haben die selbe Farbe, wie die Energie die von dir ausgeht…Was passiert nur mit dir?´´

Lara wandte den blick ab und starrte zu Boden.

Sollte er wirklich recht haben?

Was bedeutete das?

Lara wusste nicht, was sie denken sollte und schwieg deshalb.

Dann gab es allerdings ein Knistern in der Leitung und Zips Stimmer erklang: ,,_Was ist denn los bei euch?…´´_ er klang neugierig, ,,…_Was ist denn passiert? Und was soll mit Lara sein?´´_

,,Erklären wir euch später…´´ entgegnete Lara, ,,…wir müssen zuerst Sara finden und diese Schriftrolle.´´

,,Lara, wir…´´ begann Kurtis, doch Lara unterbrach ihn mit erhobener Hand: ,,Nein, Kurtis!…Es ist alles in Ordnung!…´´

Sie funkelte ihn dabei an und Kurtis bemerkte, das sie keinen weiteren Widerspruch mehr dulden würde. Allerdings wusste er woran das lag. Er spürte die Furcht in ihr, denn die Kräfte des Nephillim kontrollierten sie mehr und mehr.

Er nickte: ,,Wir sollten allerdings die beiden dort verschwinden lassen.´´ Dabei zeigte er mit den Finger auf die beiden toten Söldner.

Lara schluckte.

Es war keine Absicht von ihr gewesen, die beiden zu töten. Sie hatte sich nach Prag geschworen, nie wieder jemanden zu töten und sie wusste nicht, was sie jetzt von sich selbst denken sollte.

Allerdings wusste sie, das Kurtis recht hatte und drehte sich zu ihm um: ,,Wir legen sie in den Geheimgang. Dort wird sie vorläufig niemand entdecken.´´

Kurtis nickte…


	51. Die Trennung

**Die Trennung**

,,Okay…´´ begann Kurtis und kam aus dem Geheimgang, nachdem er den zweiten Toten hineingelegt hatte. Lara reichte ihm die Waffen der Kerle und sagte leise und betrübt: ,,Sie sind nur mit Betäubungspfeilen geladen.´´

,,Was?´´ fragte er und überzeugte sich selbst.

Lara hatte recht.

Kurtis zuckte mit den Schultern und warf die Waffen in den Gang: ,,Und wenn schon.´´

,,Und wenn schon?…´´ entfuhr es ihr, ,,…Kurtis ich habe zwei unbewaffnete Männer ermordet.´´

Er fasste ihr an die Schultern und sah ihr eindringlich in die noch immer grünen Augen: ,,Nein!…Du hattest keine Wahl, Lara. Die beiden sollten uns vermutlich einfangen…Außerdem sind das Mörder und Auftragskiller. Sie haben es wahrscheinlich nicht anders verdient…´´

,,Und du kannst das entscheiden?´´ wollte sie wissen und hielt seinem Blick stand.

Er schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein, das kann ich nicht, außer in diesem Fall vielleicht, denn the Agency ist einfach unberechenbar und äußerst brutal…´´ er machte eine kleine Pause und fügte dann hinzu, ,,…Lara, es waren vielleicht nicht deine Regeln, aber du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Wir konnten das doch nicht wissen.´´

Lara entzog sich ihm und Wut kochte in ihr auf: ,,…Lass mich bloß in Ruhe!´´

Perplex starrte er sie an: ,,Hey, das ist kein Grund mich so anzufahren. Was ist denn los mit dir?´´

Lara schloss die Augen und rieb sich das Nasenbein: ,,Keine Ahnung. Wenn ich das wüsste, wäre ich zufrieden…´´ sie blickte ihn wieder an, ,,….Lass und jetzt endlich weitermachen!´´

Kurtis verschloss den Geheimgang und eilte ihr dann hinterher: ,,Wir müssen nach links, Lara.´´ flüsterte er.

Lara ging, ohne etwas zu erwidern nach links und folgte dem Gang.

Es war ein langer Gang, ohne Abzweigungen, also würde ihnen niemand mehr über den Weg laufen. Vorläufig zumindest.

,,Sag mal, bist du sauer?´´ fragte Kurtis leise nach einer Weile und blickte zu ihr.

,,Ein bisschen vielleicht.´´ gab sie ihm zur Antwort.

Kurtis verstand sie.

Sie war sauer auf sich selbst, denn sie hatte eben einfach so zwei Leben ausgelöscht. Er wusste, wie ihr zumute war und wollte ihr gerade etwas aufbauendes sagen, als sie ihm allerdings zuvor kam und fragte: ,,Weißt du, was mich beunruhigt?´´

Er schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein.´´

Lara blieb stehen, blickte zu ihm und gab ihm einen Tipp: ,,Die beiden hatten Betäubungsmunition dabei.´´

,,Worauf willst du hinaus?´´ fragte Kurtis.

,,J_a, Lara, worauf willst du hinaus?´´_ meldete sich Zip über Funk zu Wort.

,,Wieso haben die wohl Betäubungspfeile dabei, wenn sie auf normaler Wache sind?…´´ fragte Lara, ,,…Es sei denn…´´

,,…Es sei denn, sie hatten den Befehl jemanden einzufangen.´´ beendete Kurtis nachdenklich ihren Satz.

Sie nickte: ,,Ja und das bedeutet, das…´´

,,…die wissen, das wir hier sind!´´ unterbrach er sie wieder.

,,_Oh Mann…´´_ hauchte ihnen Alister ins Ohr.

,,Ja…´´ sagte Lara knapp.

,,Aber wie sollten die uns entdeckt haben? Gut der Schlüssel ist weg, aber das kann verschiedene Gründe haben.´´ meinte Kurtis dann.

,,Auf jedem Fall müssen wir Vorsichtig sein und uns beeilen und Sara finden, denn ich will denen nicht in die Hände fallen…´´ entgegnete Lara, als sie weiter ging und ihre Hände auf ihren Pistolen ruhen ließ, ,,…ist es noch weit bis zu dem Eingang?´´

,,Nein, Der Gang führt da hinten nach rechts, dann an eine Kreuzung. An der müssen wir allerdings weiter gerade aus, dann kommt noch einmal ein Rechtsknick und dann sind wir in eine runder Kammer.´´ antwortete er.

Lara nickte und ging schneller. Er tat es ihr gleich…

Und es war auch so.

Denn sie standen nun in einem runden Raum von einem Durchmesser, der etwas 10 Meter betrug.

Die Wände und die Decke waren, wie der Rest der Burg aus Stein gemauert.

Der Boden allerdings erregte Lara und Kurtis Interesse, denn darauf waren steinerne Plattformen zu sehen. Auf diesen Plattformen waren komische, kryptische Zeichen geritzt worden. Sie sahen fast so aus wie Runen oder Hieroglyphen. Die Plattformen waren sternenförmig und im Kreis angeordnet und zwischen jeder war genügend Platz um durchzugehen.

Lara betrachtete diese Steinplatten und die Symbole darauf erinnerten sie irgendwie an die Zeichen damals unter dem Louvre, an dem Drehrätsel.

Kurtis ging an die rechte Wand an der sich ein kleiner, schmaler Schlitz befand, den er soeben entdeckt hatte.

Lara schaute zu ihm auf: ,,Was ist das?´´

Kurtis fuhr mit dem Finger darüber: ,,Keine Ahnung, sieht allerdings aus, als ob da was reinpasst.´´

Lara kam zu ihm und sah sich die Öffnung an.

Nach wenigen Sekunden ergriff sie das Wort: ,,Der Schlüssel.´´

Kurtis blickte sie an: ,,Du meinst, der Schlüssel passt da hinein?´´

Sie nickte: ,,Ja, und wenn ich mir diese Plattformen auf dem Boden so ansehe, dann kommt mir das alles wie ein Rätsel vor…So was ähnliches hab ich damals in Prag gesehen, als ich in dem Haus von dem Künstler Matthias Vaisley war. Ich habe damals den fünften Stich der Finsternis gefunden. Zeig mir noch einmal die Inschrift auf dem Schlüssel.´´

Kurtis nickte und kramte die rechteckige Platte aus dem Beutel an seinem Gürtel und reichte ihn Lara.

Sie nahm ihn entgegen und blickte ihn eindringlich an.

,,…Es oriente lux, hoc signo vinces…´´ las sie noch einmal vor und übersetzte es, ,,…Aus dem Osten kommt das Licht, unter diesem Zeichen wirst du siegen…Hm…´´

Lara blickte sich in dem Raum um.

Er war Rund und kahl. Nicht mal eine brennende Fackel gab es hier, nur den Schein ihrer Taschenlampen.

,,Der Raum zeigt nach Osten, oder?´´ vergewisserte sie sich.

Kurtis nickte: ,,Ja, wieso?´´

,,Na, es ist offensichtlich ein Rätsel und der Schlüssel dient nicht nur zur Lösung, sondern er erklärt auch, wie man es machen muss.´´ entgegnete Lara.

Kuris blickte sie an und nickte, doch so richtig verstanden hatte er sie nicht. Das konnte Lara unschwer an seinem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck erkennen.

,,Mach dir nichts draus, ich versteh sie auch nicht immer!´´meinte Zip belustigt in Kurtis Ohr.

,,_Als ob das so schwer wäre.´´ _gab Alister dann genervt von sich.

Kurtis setzte ein hauchdünnes Lächeln auf und sah dann zu Lara, die auf die verschiedenen Plattformen blickte.

Nach einigen Augenblicken, fragte die Archäologin: ,,Kennst du diese Zeichen?´´ Dabei schaute sie zu ihm.

Kurtis nickte: ,,Es ist ein uraltes Alphabet der Lux Veritatis, doch kaum jemand kannte es seit dem 16. Jahrhundert. Nur die Anführer und deren engste Vertraute, konnte die Zeichen verwenden.´´

,,Also du auch, oder?´´ wollte Lara wissen.

,,Nicht ganz. Ich kenne einige Zeichen, die mich mein Vater einst lehrte, aber wir sind nicht damit fertig geworden…Worauf willst du hinaus?´´ antwortete Kurtis.

,,Hör zu…´´ begann Lara, ,,…Die Inschrift auf dem Schlüssel sagt uns welche der Steinplattformen auf dem Boden den Eingang zu den Katakomben freilegt.´´

,,Ah, jetzt verstehe ich dich…´´ entgegnete er nickend, ,,…Und wofür steht die Inschrift?´´

,,Aus dem Osten kommt das Licht…´´ sagte Lara nachdenklich, ,,…Das heißt auf jedem Fall, das das Zeichen, welches wir suchen, etwas mit Osten zu tun hat. Die Sonne, der Morgen, das Licht oder der Sonnenaufgang oder einfach nur Anfang…´´ sie machte eine kleine Pause und sprach dann weiter, ,,…unter diesem Zeichen wirst du siegen…Dieser zweite Teil der Inschrift sagt nicht anderes, als das man das gesuchte Zeichen finden muss.´´

Kurtis nickte und sah sich die Zeichen an.

,,Gibt es irgend ein Zeichen in diesem…em…Alphabet, das damit etwas zu tun hat?´´ fragte Lara und blickte zu ihm rüber.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden und er blickte sie dann ebenfalls an: ,,Es gibt nur ein Zeichen, das ich kenne und das ist der Sonnenaufgang. Es ist ein Kreis, der sich mit einer Sonne überschneidet…Das Symbol diente früher dazu den nahen Osten zu beschreiben.´´

,,Na also, dann müssen wir…´´ sie brach ab.

,,Was ist?´´ fragte er, doch sie hob die Hand, als Zeichen, das er still sein sollte…

Lara zückte ihre Waffen, drehte sich um und eilte den Gang zurück, bis er einen Knick machte. Kurtis tat es ihr gleich und flüsterte: ,,Lara?´´

Lara hatte den Knick bereits erreicht und lugte um die Ecke. Sie sah ihn.

Ein Söldner kam ihnen näher.

Sofort sprang sie vor und rammte dem Mann ihren Ellenbogen gegen die Nase.

Kurtis erschrak.

Ebenso wie der Mann und er ließ sein Gewehr fallen, um sich die Nase zu halten.

Lara hob ihr Bein und trat ihm gezielt in den Magen.

Der Mann grunzte und als Lara ihm dann den Lauf ihrer Waffe gegen den Kopf schlug, ging der Söldner bewusstlos zu Boden.

,,_Cool…´´_ hauchte Zip in ihre Ohren.

,,_Was soll denn daran bitte…cool sein?´´ _entgegnete Alister noch immer genervt.

Kurtis war inzwischen neben Lara getreten und blickte auf den Mann herab. Dann sah er zu ihr: ,,Tolle Reflexe.´´

Lara nickte und dann bückte sie sich. Sie überprüfte die Waffe des Gegners: ,,Wieder Betäubungsmunition.´´

Dann hörten sie mehrere Schritte aus den Gängen vor ihnen.

,,Also alleine streunen die hier nicht rum.´´ bemerkte Kurtis.

Lara nickte und drehte sich zu ihm: ,,Du musst gehen, ich werde sie aufhalten.´´

,,Was?´´ entfuhr es ihm.

Lara zog ihn mit sich zurück in den Gang mit dem Runden Raum: ,,Wir haben keine andere Wahl, Kurtis. Die werden uns finden…Ich locke sie weg von hier und du holst dir die Schriftrolle.´´

,,Lara, das ist zu gefährlich, ich kann dich nicht einfach…´´ begann er, doch sie unterbrach ihn: ,,Doch du musst und dann verschwindest du von hier. Ich suche Sara und komme mit ihr nach.´´

,,Lara…´´ begann er wieder, doch sie fiel ihm abermals ins Wort: ,,Geh! Sie kommen, uns bleibt nicht viel Zeit. Steck den Schlüssel in den Schlitz und tritt auf die richtige Bodenplatte!´´

Sie drückte ihn in die Richtung des runden Raumes, als die Schritte lauter wurden und sie Geflüstert hörten: ,,Es ist der einzige Weg!´´

Lara wollte sich umdrehen und gehen, doch er fasste ihre Hand, was sie dazu veranlasste, sich wieder zu ihm umzudrehen.

,,Lara, bitte pass auf dich auf…´´ flüsterte er mit einem Hauch Besorgnis in seiner Stimme und blickte sie an.

Sie flüsterte: ,,Du auch…´´

Lara blickte ihm noch einmal in die Augen, kam vor und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Sie wusste nicht, wieso sie das tat, aber es fühlte sich gut an und wenn sie sterben würde, dann wollte sie ihm noch wenigstens einmal so nahe sein.

Kurtis blickte etwas perplex drein, als sie sich von ihm löste, doch ein winziges Grinsen entprang auf seinem Gesicht.

,,Geh…´´ flüsterte Lara, ,,…Nur du kannst die Schriftrolle finden…´´ dann drehte sie sich um, schnappte sich das Gewehr des Söldners mit der Betäubungsmunition und eilte den Gang hinab.

,,_Woww…´´ _flüsterte Zip in sein Ohr, während Kurtis noch immer perplex war.

Allerdings besann er sich direkt wieder, drehte sich um und tat, was Lara ihm gesagt hatte und eilte zu dem runden Raum zurück…

Ohne weitere kostbare Sekunden zu verlieren, steckte Kurtis den Schlüssel in den Schlitz an der Wand. Er versank nach unten und war weg.

Dann drehte Kurtis sich schnell um und suchte das passende Symbol für Sonnenaufgang.

Er hoffte, das Lara sich nicht irrte, denn der Schlüssel war weg und Kurtis wusste, das man bei den Rätseln der Lux Veritatis immer nur einen Versuch hatte.

Dann sah er es, hinten in der rechten Ecke. Das Symbol für Sonnenaufgang, ein Kreis, der sich mit einer Sonne überschneidet.

Darauf bedacht, nicht auf die falsche Bodenplatte zu treten, eilte Kurtis zu der richtigen Platte und stellte sich darauf.

Kurze Zeit tat sich nichts, doch dann begann etwas unter ihm zu grollen und ein Kratzen von Stein auf Stein war zu hören.

Dann vibrierte der Boden unter seinen Füßen und vor ihm klappte er Boden nach unten. Treppenstufen formten sich, aus den Plattformen mit den übrigen Symbolen.

Kurtis war erstaunt und weitete die Augen, denn damit hatte nicht einmal er gerechnet.

Wie auch immer, auf jedem Fall hatte Lara recht behalten und er verurteilte sich, das er einen Moment lang an ihr gezweifelt hatte.

,,_So, das ist dann der Eingang?!´´_ knisterte Alisters Stimme in sein Headset.

Kurtis nickte: ,,Ja…´´ er machte Anstalt loszugehen, doch plötzlich hörte er entfernte Schüsse. Abrupt drehte er den Kopf und machte instinktiv einen Schritt von der Platte herunter.

Dann begann es erneut zu grollen und Kurtis wusste, das der Eingang nicht mehr lange offen sein würde. Er hätte sich in den Hintern treten können, denn damit war zu rechnen.

,,_Komm schon, du musst da runter, Mann.´´_ drängte Alister in sein Ohr.

,,Aber Lara…´´ begann Kurtis, als das Grollen stärker wurde. Er war hin und her gerissen.

,,_Sie kommt schon klar. Ich hab sie auf dem Monitor und behalte sie im Auge, geh schon!´´_ kam es knisternd von Zip.

Kurtis nickte innerlich, drehte sich um und eilte die Treppen hinab.

Sie führen immer tiefer und rund, wie eine Wendeltreppe.

Als er allerdings in der Mitte war, begannen die ersten Stufen oben, sich bereits zurückzubilden und Kurtis beschleunigte seine Schritte.

Dann sah er das Ende der Treppe und spürte, wie die Stufen unter seinen Füßen nachgaben.

Er sprang die letzten Meter….

…und landete auf seinen Füßen.

Allerdings in einer Pfütze aus Regenwasser, die sich hier angesammelt hatte.

Kurtis stellte sich hin und trat aus der Pfütze. Er schüttelte seine Füße aus und murmelte: ,,Na klasse!´´

,,_Wenigstens bist du nicht zerquetscht worden, als die Stufen sich zurückgebildet haben.´´_ meinte Zip aufmunternd, doch es kam nicht so wirklich an.

Kurtis leuchtete mit seiner Taschenlampe nach oben und fragte, als er sah, das sein Rückweg versperrt war: ,,Und wie komm ich hier jetzt wieder raus?´´

,,_Sieh lieber mal zu, das du herausfindest, wo du jetzt bist, denn davon haben wir keine Karte…´´ _meinte Zip.

,,_Keine Sorge, Lara hat auch schon so oft an deiner Stelle gestanden und wir haben sie immer wieder raus bekommen.´´ _fügte Alister beruhigend hinzu.

,,Gut zu wissen…´´ murmelte Kurtis nur und drehte sich um.

Vor ihm war ein Durchgang, dem allem Anschein nach ein endlos langer Gang folgte. Sonst gab es hier vorerst nichts besonderes.

Kurtis ging auf den Durchgang zu und sah eine dicke, schwarze Spinne an der Seite in ihrem Netz hängen.

,,_Wie ist die denn _hier_ runter gekommen?´´ _fragte Alister.

,,Keine Ahnung, aber wo die herkommt…´´ begann Kurtis und Zip unterbrach ihn: ,,_…da gibt es noch ganz viele?´´_

Kurtis war amüsiert und sagte dann: ,,Nein, ich wollte eigentlich sagen, das es dann anscheinend noch einen anderen Ausgang gibt.´´

__

,,Schon klar…Nur gut, das Lara dieses Vieh nicht sieht.´´

meinte Alister dann und seine Stimme klang knisternder als zuvor.

,,Wieso?´´ wollte Kurtis wissen und machte sich daran, durch den langen Gang zu gehen.

,,_Sie hasst die Dinger und hätte sie wahrscheinlich jetzt mit einer ihrer Kanonen weggeblasen.´´ _kam es von Zip, der lachte.

Wieder war Kurtis amüsiert, doch das verging ihm, als er daran dachte, das Lara da oben alleine mit den Söldnern war. Es interessierte ihn schon und er machte ich Gedanken um sie.

Doch er konnte sich auch denken, warum Zip und Alister die Verbindung zwischen ihm und ihr nicht aktiviert hatten und fragte deshalb auch nicht danach, was ihn wirklich Überwindung kostete.

Es würde ihm nämlich sicher schwer fallen sich zu konzentrieren, wenn er Lara beim Kämpfen zuhören musste und er war sich sicher, das es ihr nicht anders ging…


	52. Laras Weg

**Laras Weg**

Sie eilte zu dem Knick des Ganges und spähte vorsichtig um die Ecke.

Drei Söldner näherten sich ihr.

Sie musste sich schnell etwas einfallen lassen, denn die Kerle würde sie gefangen nehmen wollen. Sie hatte keine Wahl.

Zurück konnte die nicht, denn sie durften Kurtis nicht finden.

Lara zückte das Gewehr das Angreifers mit der Betäubungsmunition.

Sie atmete einmal tief durch, sprang dann vor und schoss.

Mehrer Schüsse hallten durch die Stille unterstützt von den Schreien der drei Söldner.

Alle drei Gingen zu Boden.

Lara verlor keine Sekunden, denn sie war sich sicher, das noch anderen Gegner auftauchen würden. Sie überprüfte die Drei und nahm auch ihre Betäubungsmunition mit.

Sie wollte keinen weiteren Menschen mehr töten, ganz egal, wer vor ihr stand. Es war eine ihrer Regeln und so sollte es auch bleiben.

,,Zip?…´´ begann Lara zu flüstern und spähte in die Gänge.

,,_Ja?´´_

,,Hast du das Signal meines Senders in den Plänen der Burg auf dem Bildschirm?´´ fragte sie.

,,_Ja, ich habe den Plan auf dem Monitor und ich weiß, wo du dich befindest, wieso?´´_ wollte er wissen.

,,Du bist jetzt meine zweiten Augen…´´ begann sie leise und hörte von weiten Stimmen, ,,…Pass auf, dass ich nicht in eine Sackgasse laufe, okay? Das kann jetzt ziemlich ungemütlich werden.´´

,,_Alles klar. Dann nimm auf keinem Fall den Weg rechts von dir.´´_ sagte Zip knisternd in ihr Ohr. Er wusste natürlich, das Lara nicht gleichzeitig schießen und den Plan auf ihrem PDA lesen konnte.

Lara blickte auf, als sich ihr gegenüber was bewegte.

Sie sah die Söldner und die Söldner sahen sie und erhoben ihre Waffen.

Lara sprang in den Linken Gang, als die Schüsse erklangen.

Sie wusste nicht, ob dieses auch nur Betäubungsmunition war und wollte es auch nicht wirklich herausfinden, also zückte sein das Gewehr erneut und schoss zweimal um die Ecke, doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn die Söldner waren zu zahlreich. Sie hatte keine Chance ihre Gegner anzuvisieren.

Lara hörte, das sie sich ihr näherten, also rannte sie den Gang hinunter.

Das Gewehr hängte sie sich mittels der Schlaufe um die Schultern.

An einer Linksbiegung rannte Lara gerade um die Ecke, als die Söldner in den Gang hinein stürmten und erneut auf Lara schossen.

Lara hastete weiter, denn sie wusste, das sie erledigt war, wenn die sie erwischten.

Sie sah eine T-Kreuzung vor sich und wollte Zip gerade fragen, wo lang sie rennen soll, doch aus dem rechten Gang tauchten zwei Söldner auf.

Lara zückte ihre beiden Pistolen und schoss den Gegnern die Waffen aus der Hand, während sie auf die beiden zulief.

Einer der beiden Söldner zog ein Messer, während der andere nur erschrocken drein blickte.

Dann hatte Lara die beiden erreicht und ihre Waffen weggesteckt.

Sie wich dem Angriff des Mannes mit dem Messer aus. Sie blockte und kontrollierte seine Messerhand, während sie dem anderen Mann ihren Fuß in den Magen trat, der daraufhin nach hinten stolperte.

Der erste Mann packte Laras freie Hand und drückte sie brutal gegen die Wand.

Sie hob ihr Knie und rammte es dem Mann zwischen die Beine.

Der Söldner grunzte vor Schmerzen, ließ sie los und griff sich in den Schritt. Lara schubste ihn von sich, zu Boden, wo er erst mal liegen blieb.

Sie sah dann, das ihre Verfolger in den Gang abbogen und die Waffen erneut erhoben und sie sah, das der zweite Mann auf sie zu kam.

Lara zögerte keinen Moment und wich dem Angriff des zweiten Mannes aus, der sie packen wollte. Sie verdrehte ihm die Arme auf den Rücken und stellte sich hinter ihn, um sich zu schützen,, als die Schüsse erklangen.

Der Mann vor ihr zuckte ein paar mal, während die Betäubungspfeile in ihn hineinschlugen. Lara zerrte ihn zum rechten Gang der T-Kreuzung, und sprang dann hinein, als sie den schlafenden Mann nicht länger tragen konnte.

Sie hörte, das die Verfolger näher kamen und rannte weiter.

,,_Vor dir wird gleich eine Wendeltreppe auftauchen, da musst du hoch, es ist der einzige Weg hier raus kommen!´´_ sagte Zip zu ihr.

,,Okay, ich bin schon dran…´´ hauchte Lara zurück und sah den Anfang der Treppe vor sich. So schnell wie ihre Beine sie tragen konnten, rannte sie an den Fackeln an den Wänden vorbei und stieg die steinerne Wendeltreppe hoch.

Doch als sie oben ankam, tauchte ein weiterer Söldner vor ihr auf.

Lara steppte unter seiner hervorschnellenden Hand zur Seite, sodass die Wand ihr im Rücken lag.

Blitzschnell packte die die Hand ihres Gegners mit der rechten und rammte ihm ihren linken Ellenbogen in die Rippengegend.

Der Mann keuchte auf, doch steckte den Schmerz einfach weg. Er hob seine Freie Faust und zielte auf ihren Kopf, doch Lara duckte sich und die Faust des Mannes krachte gegen die Steinmauer.

Lara rannte an dem Söldner vorbei und nutzte seinen Schock, um ihn die Treppe hinunter zu stoßen. Er schrie und lauthals polterte er hinunter.

Lara verschwendete keine Sekunde und rannte weiter.

Sie eilte rechts um die Kurve, denn es war der einzige Weg. Sie fragte sich allmählich wohin sie eigentlich hin lief.

Eigentlich war es immer noch ihr Ziel Sara zu finden, doch mit einer Horde Söldner auf den Versen, hatte sie kaum eine Chance dazu. Und sie wusste auch nicht, auf wie viele sie noch stoßen würde.

Dann dachte sie an Kurtis.

…_Mensch, Lara…konzentriere dich…Er kommt da unten schon klar…Verdammt, warum geht er mir nicht aus dem Kopf?…Ich habe jetzt andere Sorgen…_

Sie besann sich und verdrängte die Gedanken an ihn, als sie bemerkte, das der Gang heller wurde.

,,Zip, wo bin ich jetzt?´´ flüsterte Lara in ihr Headset, aber passte auf, das ihr niemand über den Weg lief.

,,_Vor dir ist ein Raum mit einem Buntglasfenster und nur eine Tür führt da raus.´´_ entgegnete Zip.

,,Okay…´´ hauchte Lara und rannte weiter.

Dann hörte sie erneut Schüsse hinter sich und duckte sich instinktiv.

Die Schritte der Söldner hinter ihr, wurden stets lauter.

Lara hatte den Raum mit dem großen Fenster erreicht und das Mondlicht fiel hinein.

Der Raum war leer und die Holztür hatte kein Schloss, das man verriegeln konnte. Die hastigen Schritte kamen näher.

Sie zückte das Gewehr und spähte um die Ecke, in den Gang, aus dem sie gerade gekommen war.

Schatten bewegten sich an den Mauern und dann tauchten die Söldner auf.

Lara zögerte nicht mehr länger und schoss…

Den ersten traf sie in die Schulter, den zweiten ins rechte Bein, den dritten in die Brust und den vierten Söldner in den Bauch.

Dann kamen noch zwei mit eröffnetem Feuer.

Lara musste sich zurückziehen, um nicht getroffen zu werden. Sie lud das Gewehr durch und hatte nur noch einen Schuss.

…_Klasse!…_

Sie machte sich bereit und ging in die Hocke, denn die würden sicher nicht damit rechnen, das sie von unten schießen würde.

Dann verstummte das umher schießen der beiden.

Lara sprang vor und schoss.

Einen weiteren Mann traf sie am Hals, doch der andere eröffnete erneut das Feuer.

Sie zog sich wieder zurück und stellte sich nun wieder aufrecht hin.

Dann platzte der letzte Söldner um die Ecke und wollte auf sie schießen, doch Lara trat nach seiner Waffe und rammte ihm den Lauf des Gewehres ins Gesicht. Gefolgt von einem Tritt in sie Seite.

Der Mann war überrascht gewesen und zu geschockt um etwas tun zu können.

Lara duckte sich erneut und fegte den Söldner von den Füßen.

Ihr Gegner schlug nach hinten und mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand. Er blieb bewusstlos liegen…

Lara blieb einen Moment lang stehen und schöpfte Atem.

Sie spielte mit dem Gedanken die Munition der Söldner einzusammeln, doch die hatte keine Zeit dies in die tat umzusetzen, denn plötzlich sprang die Tür auf und zwei weitere Söldner platzten herein.

Lara rannte zur Seite, als die beiden sie ins Visier nahmen.

Sie warf ihr sich mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht gegen einen der Männer, die sich beide nicht so schnell bewegen konnten und durch die Wucht ihres Schubses, knallten der erste Gegner gegen den anderen.

Der zweite Mann allerdings konnte seinen Sturz noch abfangen und blickte Lara verhasst an, während der erste, den Lara berührte zu Boden ging.

Lara wich zurück, als der zweite Mann auf sie zukam.

Er streckte die Hände aus und wollte sie greifen, doch Lara drehte sich und holte damit Schwung, um dem Mann in den Magen zu treten. Dann folgte ein Schlag von ihr mit dem Gewehr gegen seine Brust und dann ein weiterer gegen seine rechte Schläfe.

Der Mann stürzte ebenfalls zu Boden und blieb liegen.

Doch dadurch hatte Lara den zweiten Mann aus den Augen verloren und als sie sich umdrehte und ihn erblickte, war es zu spät.

Sie spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrer rechten Wange. Sie stöhnte und knallte im Fallen gegen die Steinmauer, wo sie zu Boden rutschte. Das Gewehr entglitt ihrer Hand und schlitterte davon. Sie schluckte den Schmerz runter und sah, das der Mann nach ihr treten wollte.

Es war ein riesiger Mann und Lara glaubte für eine Sekunde, das Gunderson vor ihr stand, doch sie irrte sich.

Lara hob ihre Beine und fing den Angriff ab, indem sie austrat.

Dann rollte sie sich blitzschnell rum und wollte aufstehen, doch der Söldner war schneller, als sie es ihm zugetraut hätte.

Der Mann packte ihren langen, Zopf, der sich dadurch löste und ihre langen Haare befreite. Er zerrte sie hoch. Sein Blick zeugte Hass und er stieß Lara erneut mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand.

Sie fing sich auf und wich aus, als der Mann sie erneut packen wollte.

Lara steppte zur Seite und wollte Abstand gewinnen, doch der Söldner packte ihren Arm und schleuderte sie herum und packte auch ihren anderen.

Die Archäologin wehrte sich und wandte sich in seinem Griff, doch er verstärkte ihn.

Sie hob ihr Bein und trat erneut aus.

Durch die Wucht ihres Trittes und den Stoß, den er ihr gleichzeitig gab, stürzte Lara nach hinten.

In den Bruchteilen von Sekunden sah sie das Fenster hinter sich, verschränkte die Arme vor dem Gesicht und dann krachte sie auch schon hindurch.

__

,,Lara! Pass auf!´´

rief Zip nervös in ihr Ohr.

Kühle Nachtluft umfing sie, als sie unter dem Fenster auf dem schrägen Dach landete. Doch es war zu rutschig und Lara rollte die Schräge hinab. Begleitet von dutzenden von Glassplittern des bunten Glasfensters.

Sie fand nirgends halt und konnte ihren Sturz nicht aufhalten.

Dann spürte sie, unter sich, die Kante des Daches, doch konnte sich nicht festhalten.

,,_Lara!´´ _schrie Zip aufgeregt.

Lara rollte erschrocken über die Kante und stürzte in die Tiefe…


	53. Kurtis Weg

**Kurtis´ Weg**

Er ging langsam, denn so ein langer, anscheinend langweiliger Gang, beinhaltete oftmals eine Falle. Doch bis jetzt war alles noch in Ordnung gewesen.

Kurtis konnte das Ende des Ganges ausmachen und hatte es schon bald erreicht. Es war eine T-Kreuzung.

Er blickte zuerst nach rechts in den Gang und dann nach links in den Gang. Dann viel ihm allerdings eine Inschrift auf, die direkt vor ihm auf der Wand stand.

Kurtis ging darauf zu und sah sie sich im Schein seiner Taschenlampe an. Er wischte mit der Hand drüber, da sie verdreckt und staubig war. Die Buchstaben der Inschrift waren in den Stein geritzt worden.

,,_Ist das wieder Latein?´´_ fragte Alister.

,,Ja…´´ antwortete Kurtis und las vor, ,,…_Ex oriente Lux, hic et nunc, aurea mediocritas. Ultrices atrium custodiunt…_´´ und übersetzte es, ,,…_Aus dem Osten kommt das Licht, hier und jetzt, die goldene Mitte. Zornige Wächter behüten diese Gemäuer_…´´ er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, ,,…und was soll ich jetzt damit?´´

__

,,Diese Inschrift muss etwas zu bedeuten haben. Sie wird dir sagen, welcher der richtige Weg ist.´´

meinte Alister.

,,Welcher der richtige Weg ist…´´ wiederholte er murmelnd und dachte angestrengt nach. Kurtis ließ sich die Worte durch den Kopf gehen, doch ihm kam das alles spanisch vor und er sagte dann genervt: ,,Mensch, ich hab keine Ahnung, dieser Rätsel kram ist Laras Ding. Meine Stärken sind eher physisch…Alister, sag du doch was dazu immerhin bist du hier der Lara-Vertreter.´´

__

,,Lass mich einen Moment nachdenken…´´

,,Kannst du sie nicht mal kurz fragen?´´ fragte Kurtis, auch mit der Hoffnung, Laras Stimme zu hören, oder zu erfahren, was sie gerade macht.

,,_Lass das lieber, sie ist beschäftigt…´´_ sagte Alister, ,,…_Sie tritt gerade diesen Söldnern in den Hintern.´´_

Kurtis schnaufte.

Er hatte diese Katakomben irgendwie satt.

Ihn hätte nichts davon abgehalten wieder zurück zu gehen, wenn der Eingang nicht verschwunden wäre. Doch da dem nicht so war, beschloss er Lara nicht hängen zu lassen und sein Bestes zu geben.

__

…Mensch, Kurtis konzentriere dich…Lara kommt bestimmt klar da oben…Verdammt, warum geht sie mir nicht aus dem Kopf?…Ich habe jetzt andere Sorgen…

Er schnaufte erneut.

,,_Also der zweite Teil der Inschrift ist einleuchtend…´´ _begann Alister schließlich, ,,…_es ist eine Warnung, also musst du dich da unten vorsehen und der erste Teil verrät dir, in welche Richtung du gehen musst.´´_

,,Ganz toll. Da steht weder etwas von rechts noch von links, nur…´´ Kurtis brach ab, als ihm eine Idee kam.

,,_Nur was?´´_ wollte Alister wissen.

Kurtis ging dichter an die steinerne Wand und sagte: ,,Du hast recht, Alister, es steht sogar dabei, in welche Richtung ich gehen muss.´´

Kuris blickte nach links und nach rechts. Die Gänge scheinen fast endlos zu sein und so legte er die Hand auf die Inschrift.

,,_Wirklich?´´_ fragte Alister.

,,Ja…es heißt hier und jetzt. Die goldene Mitte.´´ sagte Kurtis und tastete die Wand ab.

,,_Natürlich…´´_ hauchte Alister und erkannte es, ,,…_Du musst durch die Wand, oder?´´_

,,Ja es ist die einzige Lösung für das Rätsel.´´ entgegnete Kurtis und fühlte einen Schlitz in der Wand. Allerdings war der Schlitz zu schmal, um ihn von Hand zuöffnen oder ein Messer dazwischen zu stecken.

,,Die Frage ist nur, wie ich sie aufbekommen soll.´´ murmelte Kurtis dann.

,,_Benutz deine Fähigkeiten, Junge…´´ _es war Marie, die sich zu Wort meldete.

,,Mutter?´´ entfuhr es Kurtis.

,,_Ja, verstehst du. Das meinte ich mit `nur du bist in der Lage, den zweiten Teil zu finden´. Die beiden Wege rechts und links von dir sind nur Tarnung und führen in die Irre. Nutze deine Fähigkeiten, Kurtis. Es ist die einzige Lösung und der einzige Weg.´´_

,,Okay…´´ sagte Kurtis und ging einen Schritt zurück.

Er wollte eigentlich fragen, ob seine Mutter schon etwas herausgefunden hatte, um Lara zu helfen, doch er besann sich rechtzeitig, denn Zip und Alister hatten ja noch immer von nichts eine Ahnung.

Kurtis richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit jetzt lieber auf die Wand vor ihm. Er wollte sie genauso öffnen, wie damals in Irland. Also konzentrierte er sich und streckte seine Hand aus.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen und strengte seine Gedanken an.

Sekundenlang geschah gar nichts, doch dann gab es ein krachendes Geräusch, als die Mauer begann sich in der Mitte, an dem Spalt, zu öffnen.

Ganz langsam wurde der Spalt immer breiter und Kurtis musste große Anstrengung hervorbringen und seine Hand zitterte darunter.

Doch schließlich war der Spalt in der Mauer groß genug und er würde ohne Probleme durchpassen. Also brach er ab und atmete tief durch.

Tatsächlich befand sich dahinter ein weiterer Gang und Kurtis leuchtete hinein. Nach einigen Metern konnte er in der Ferne eine Kammer ausmachen.

,,Jetzt hätte ich gern eine zum Rauchen!´´ murmelte er und trat sich innerlich in den Hintern, das er keine Zigaretten eingepackt hatte.

,,_Tja wie sagt Lara doch gleich?…´´ _begann Alister, ,,…._Erst die Arbeit dann das Vergnügen!´´_

,,Ja, ja…dann wollen wir mal…´´ beschloss Kurtis und ging durch die Öffnung.

Er hatte die Warnung keineswegs vergessen und behielt sich im Geiste vorsichtig zu sein. Denn wenn er eins kannte, dann die Methoden, die, die Lux Veritatis anwandten, um geheimes geheim zu halten…

Nach wenigen Schritten hatte er die Kammer erreicht und spähte hinein.

Es war stockfinster, doch Kurtis konnte im Schein seiner Taschenlampe zwei in Stein gehauene Figuren erblickten.

Es waren Gestalten von zwei Männern, etwa zwei Meter groß, auf Steinsockeln.

Die waren am anderen Ende des Raumes und Kurtis sah zwischen ihnen einen weiteren Durchgang.  
Langsam tat er einen Schritt aus dem Gang hinaus, in den Raum.

Etwas sagte ihm, das hier etwas lauerte, doch er konnte nichts ungewöhnliches ausmachen. Also Schritt er zielstrebig und doch vorsichtig los.

Dann hörte er ein Krachen und drehte sich blitzschnell um.

Hinter ihm viel ein Gittertor von der Decke und versperrte den Rückweg.

,,_Jetzt weißt du wenigstens, das es mit Sicherheit noch einen zweiten Augsang gibt.´´_ meinte Alister knisternd über Funk.

Kurtis nickte im Geiste, doch gab erst keine Antwort, denn seine Anspannung stieg.

,,Mir gefällt das hier unten ganz und gar nicht…´´ murmelte Kurtis und war kurz davor, durch den Durchgang zwischen den zwei Statuen zu gehen, doch plötzlich erklang erneut ein Krachen.

Noch bevor Kurtis etwas tun oder reagieren konnte, krachte ein weiteres Gittertor vor ihm runter und versperrte auch diesen Ausgang.

,,Okay…´´ begann Kurtis verwundert, ,,…Ich bin nirgends drauf getreten, weshalb wird mir der Weg versperrt?´´

,,_…Die…zo…gen…W…ter…!´´_

Kurtis fasste sich ans Headset: ,,Was? Alister, ich kann dich kaum verstehen. Sag das bitte noch mal.´´

Ein grollendes Geräusch erklang neben ihm, als Alister erneut die Stimmer erhob: ,,_Die zornigen Wächter! Pass auf dich auf…´´_

Doch Kurtis hörte gar nicht richtig, was er ihm sagte, denn er machte Bewegungen neben sich aus und drehte den Kopf nach links.

Er weitete die Augen und konnte ihnen kaum glauben, als sich die Statue plötzlich bewegte.

Kurtis blickte nach rechts und auch diese Statue bewegte sich.

Es schien, als erwachten sie aus ihrem steinernen Schlaf. Sie öffneten ihren Augen, die grellgelb leuchteten.

,,Oh…Shit!…´´ murmelte Kurtis und ging zurück, als die Steinstatuen Speere zum Vorschein brachten und von ihren Sockeln herabstiegen.

,,_Em…die Ausgänge sind zu…mach was!´´_ meinte Alister mit einem leichten Drängen in der Stimme.

,,Hast du eine Ahnung, was ich machen soll?…´´ fragte Kurtis, als die beiden Statuen mit erhobenen Speeren und in Kampfposition auf ihn zukamen.

__

,,Mach es wie Lara in solchen Fällen, zerstör sie! Es sind nur Steine.´´

sagte Alister.

…_Eigentlich hat der Kerl ja recht…Andererseits, wie zerstört man Steine?…_

,,_Vorsicht!´´_ warnte Alister ins Headset und Kurtis sah einen der Speere auf sich hinabfahren.

Keine Sekunde zögerte er und steppte zur Seite.

Er trat nach dem Steinspeer, doch er brach nicht durch und Kurtis hatte auch keine Zeit noch etwas zu versuchen, denn die zweite Statue hatte ihn erreicht.

Kurtis duckte sich unter dem Schwinger und gewann auch gleich an Abstand.

Die beiden Statuen folgten ihm, allerdings waren ihre Bewegungen langsam und träge. Ein Grinsen huschte ihm übers Gesicht, da er jetzt schon einen Vorteil wegen seiner Schnelligkeit hatte.

Er zückte sein Chirugai.

Es war ja immerhin aus Metoritengestein und unzerstörbar. Hoffentlich kam es dann auch gegen Steinkrieger an, die ihm ans Leder wollten.

Kurtis schleuderte es los und musste gerade einem neuen Angriff seiner Gegner ausweichen, die ihm ihre Speere durch den Magen stoßen wollten.

,,Das kommt mir so bekannt vor…´´ murmelte er und dachte unweigerlich an den Kampf mit der mutierten Boaz zurück.

Kurtis rannte zur gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes und konzentrierte sich auf sein Chirugai.

Die kleine Goldene Scheibe flitze durch die Luft und Kurtis steuerte sie durch seine Gedanken so, das sie die Statue anvisierte, die ihm am nächsten war.

Die fliegende Waffe streifte die Brust, den Hals, den Bauch des steinernen Riesen, doch es zeigte keine Wirkung.

Der Steinbrocken hob den Speer und stach auf Kurtis ein, der allerdings, dank seiner Schnelligkeit geschickt ausweichen konnte und zurückwich. Doch kaum hatte er sich umgedreht, musste er hochspringen, um nicht den Speer, des Zweiten gegen die Füße zu bekommen.

Kurtis wich abermals zurück, ging auf Abstand, denn er konnte wohl kaum etwas gegen die beiden Riesen ausrichten. Seine Pistole konnte er auch vergessen und das Chirugai half ihm auch nicht wirklich, bis…

…_Natürlich…_

Kurtis konzentrierte sich und steuerte es wieder.

Das Chirugai entfachte erneut seine Klingen und zerschnitt der ersten Statue die Augen. Das gelbe Leuchten erlosch und der steinerne Mann torkelte umher.

Kurtis fing sein Chirugai und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, das der Riese wirklich etwas gesehen hatte. Er bestand doch nur aus Stein, oder?

Dann geschah etwas, was Kurtis gar nicht beabsichtigt hatte, doch es war ihm mehr als recht.

Der Steinmann torkelte ungeschickt gegen der zweiten und brachte ihn ins schwanken. Dann fiel der `Blinde´ zu Boden und zerbrach in seine Einzelteile.

,,So geht es natürlich auch…´´ murmelte Kurtis und sah, das der verbliebenen Steinmann, sein Gleichgewicht gehalten hatte und nun auf ihn zukam. Mit großen, drohenden Schritten, erhobener Waffe und finsterer Mine.

Kurtis wartete den rechten Moment ab.

Die Steinfigur stach zu, Kurtis wich aus und der Steinspeer krachte lauthals auf den Boden.

Dann reagierte Kurtis.

Sein Chirugai zerschnitt dem Riesen ebenfalls die Augen und im gleichen Moment, rannte Kurtis los und stieg im laufen den Speer empor - gut, das er nicht brach.

Kurtis sammelte dabei Schwung und setzte seinen ganzen Körper ein. Denn er sprang ab, bevor der Steinmann etwas machen konnte, und stieß seine Füße gegen dessen Brust.

Der Steinmann torkelte blind nach hinten und suchte Halt, doch er fand keinen.

Kurtis landete wieder auf seinen Füßen in der Hocke, im gleichen Moment, als der Riese nach hinten schlug und auf dem Boden zerbrach.

Kurtis fing sein Chirugai und steckte es zurück an seine Gürtel, als er sich erhob.

,,Erledigt.´´ sagte er dann und im gleichen Moment fiel das Gittertor zwischen den beiden Steinsockeln, wo die Statuen gestandne hatten, aus seiner Verankerung und knallte zu Boden.

Der Weg war wieder frei.

,,_Gut zu wissen.´´_ gab Alister von sich, als Kurtis den Raum verlies.

Dann kam er nach einem weiteren kurzen Tunnel in einen weiteren Raum.

Plötzlich hörte er jemanden schreien am anderen ende der Leitung.

,,Hey? Was ist los?´´ fragte Kurtis und dann hörte er erneut die Stimme.

Es war Zip. Er schrie nach Lara.

,,Was ist los da oben?…´´ fragte Kurtis drängend, ,,...Alister?´´

,,_Ja?´´_ Alister klang besorgt und nervös.

,,Was ist los? Warum hat Zip geschrieen?´´ fragte Kurtis nun zum dritten mal.

,,_Lara, sie ist abgestürzt.´´_

,,Was?…´´ entfuhr es Kurtis geschockt, ,,…Geht es ihr gut? Ich meine, ich komme sofort hoch.´´

,,_Warte!…´´_ unterbrach Alister, ,,…_Es geht ihr gut, sei unbesorgt. Sie ist in einem Innenhof…Sieh du zu, das du die Schriftrolle findest.´´_

,,Geht es ihr wirklich gut?´´

__

,,Ja, Kurtis…keine Sorge, Lara ist zäh.´´

beruhigte Alister ihn.

,,Okay, ich beeile mich.´´ sagte Kurtis, doch so richtig beruhigt war er nicht.

Kurtis hatte plötzlich ein komisches Gefühl. Ein Gefühl, das irgendetwas passieren würde und er dachte an den Kuss zurück, den sie ihm vorhin gegeben hatte.

Es fühlte sich fast so an, als wären sie sich das letzte mal so nahe gewesen. Er hoffte nur, das es nicht so eintreffen würde…

Vor sich, in der Mitte des nächsten Raumes, sah er drei hüfthohe Säulen, die von irgendeiner Lichtquelle von oben erleuchtet wurden.

Sie waren reichlich verziert und auf jeder lag eine zusammengerollte Schriftrolle.

Vorsichtig schritt Kurtis an die drei Säulen heran, doch blieb einige Meter davor stehen und überlegte. Dann fragte er: ,,Woher soll ich wissen, welche die Richtige ist?´´

__

,,Tja, keine Ahnung, aber wenn du die falsche nimmst, könnte ich mir vorstellen, das du eine weitere Falle auslösen wirst.´´

gab Alister zur Antwort.

,,Ach, auf die Idee wäre ich sicher nie gekommen…´´ entgegnete Kurtis und er strotzte nur so vor Ironie.

,,_Okay, schon gut…Sieh dich einfach mal etwas um.´´_

Kurtis tat es, denn er wollte in keine weitere Falle tappen.

Er leuchtete mit der Taschenlampe nach oben und sah sich die Lichtquelle an. Irgendetwas dabei erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit und er war sich sicher, das dieses Licht eine Rolle spielte.

Kurtis beschloss, einfach mal aufs ganze zu gehen, denn er hatte ja nicht ewig Zeit. Er spürte, das Lara ihn noch brauchen würde.

Er zückte seine Boran X und zielte auf die Lichtquelle.

Ein Schuss zerriss die Stille um ihn und direkt danach knallte etwas und es war stockfinster.

,,_So jetzt tappen wir wirklich im dunklen. Wozu sollte das gut sein?´´ _bemerkte Alister.

Auch Kurtis hatte nicht recht gewusst, was er tun musste, doch er verließ sich einfach auf seinen Instinkt und handelte danach.

Alister sollte seine Antwort bald bekommen. Denn hinter den Drei Säulen schossen plötzlich meterhohe Stichflammen empor.

Kurtis hielt sich die Hand vor die Augen um sie vor der enormen Helligkeit zu schützen und wich weitere Schritte zurück.

Die Flammen brannten unkontrolliert und kamen aus einem Erdspalt, wie Kurtis jetzt feststellte.

Dann hörte er hinter sich plötzlich etwas plätschern und drehte sich um. Im schwachen Licht des Feuern und seiner Taschenlampe, konnte er etwas erkennen.

Wasser plätscherte in Sturzbächen von einem Loch in der Decke und versank ebenfalls im Boden.

Kurtis zog beide Augenbrauen hoch.

Er fragte sich, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte und wollte gerade Alister um Rat fragen, als von der rechten und linken Seite, je eine eiskalte Windböe auf ihn zuflog.

Kurtis zuckte leicht zusammen, denn es war eine starke Windböe, der sogleich eine andere folgte. Dann kam noch eine und dann noch eine. Immer wieder und wieder. Sie zerzausten ihm das Haar.

,,Was soll das?´´ murmelte er.

__

,,Wahrscheinlich spiegelt der Raum hier, die Elemente wieder…´´

begann Alister, ,,…

_Du solltest etwas unternehmen, denn wir haben bereits Feuer, Wasser, Luft und ich mag ehrlich nicht wissen, was bei Erde passieren wird.´´_

Kurtis nickte: ,,Aber wie finde ich heraus, welches die richtige Schriftrolle ist?´´

,,_Du kannst es sehen, Junge, wenn du dich konzentrierst!…´´_ es war Marie, die zu ihrem Sohn sprach, ,,…_Wenn du allerdings die falsche Rolle berührst, dann wird alles einstürzten und du wirst getötet. Dafür hat dein Großvater gesorgt.´´_

Kurtis hatte die Worte seiner Mutter gehört und blieb einen Moment stehen.

Er ignorierte das heiße Feuer, das plätschernde Wasser und den kalten Wind und schloss die Augen. Er konzentrierte sich darauf, zu sehen, was zu sehen war.

Zu sehen, was damals geschehen war…

…und es gelang ihm.

Er sah es und dann öffnete er die Augen wieder.

,,_Alles klar?´´_ fragte Alister.

,,Ja, es hat funktioniert, ich konnte es sehen…´´ antwortete Kurtis, ,,…Wieso, war ich nur so blind?´´

,,_Was meinst du?´´_

,,Aus dem Osten kommt das Licht, unter diesem Zeichen wirst du siegen…´´ begann Kurtis, ,,…Alister, keine von den drei Schriftrollen hier ist die echte. Das sind nur Fälschungen.´´

,,Was? _Welche ist es denn dann?´´_

Kurtis leuchtete mit seiner Taschenlampe noch einmal dort hinauf, wo einmal die Lichtquelle gewesen war und erblickte das was er suchte.

,,_Woww…du hattest recht!´´_ sagte Alister erstaunt.

Kurtis grinste, als er die Schriftrolle an der Decke hängen sah.

Sie war einst von einem Kristall umgeben, der mit der Decke verschmolzen war. Durch den Schuss war der Kristall nun zerbrochen, der die Macht der Schriftrolle gebündelt gehalten und als Licht wiedergegeben hatte.

Kurtis streckte seine freie Hand nach der Schriftrolle aus und nutzte seine Fähigkeiten.

Kurz darauf schwebte sie auf ihn zu.

Er fragte sich einen Moment lang, ob etwas passieren würde, wenn er sie berührte, doch das verwarf er. Viele vor ihm haben diesen Text berührt, seinen Großvater mit einbezogen und es ab keine Konsequenzen.

Kurtis griff zu und die Schriftrolle war sein.

Dann begann etwas plötzlich zu grollen und der Boden unter seinen Füßen bebte und Kurtis wusste, das es das fehlende Element Erde war…


	54. ins Verderben

**ins Verderben**

Sie sah etwas dunkelgrünes unter ihr, dann knallte sie auch schon, mit den Glassplittern, krachend auf den Boden auf.

Schmerzen zogen im gleichen Moment durch ihren Körper. Der Aufprall trieb ihr die Luft aus den Lungen und es dauerte einen Moment bis ihre Atmung wieder einsetzte.

,,_Lara?…´´_ Zip brüllte aufgeregt in ihr Ohr, ,,…_Mensch, Lara, sag etwas!´´ _

Lara schloss kurz die Augen und blickte dann wieder hoch. Ihr Blick brauchte etwas, bis er sich geklärt hatte. Sie sah das Dach von dem sie gefallen war und es war fast zehn Meter über ihr. Der Sturz hatte sie beinahe die Besinnung verlieren lassen.

,,_Lara? Bist du okay?´´_ fragte Zip drängend und nervös.

Lara schluckte noch einmal und fand dann ihre Stimme wieder.: ,,Ja…ich lebe noch…´´

Langsam setzte sie sich auf. Sie spürte jedoch einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrer rechten Hüfte, dort wo ihre Verletzung war und sie legte die rechte Hand darauf.

Sie sah Blut an ihrer rechten Hand, das von ihrem Arm kam.

Lara drehte den Kopf zu ihrem rechten Oberarm und erblickte ein großes, zerfetztes Loch in der schwarzen Jacke, was mit Blut umrandet war. Eine tiefe Schnittwunde prangte an ihrem Oberarm. Es blutete stark, aber würde nicht lebensbedrohlich sein.

,,_Geht es dir gut?´´_ fragte Zip wieder.

,,Ja…alles klar…´´

,,_Bist du dir sicher?´´_ wollte er dann wissen und war etwas ruhiger geworden, als er ihre Stimme hörte.

Lara ging erst nicht auf seine Frage ein, denn sie blickte sich um.

Sie saß auf einer Wiese, doch vor ihr war eine grüne Hecke, gute drei Meter hoch, und sie sah einen Weg der um die Ecke führte.

,,_Lara?´´_ Zips Stimme riss sie wieder in die Realität.

Sie erschrak dabei fast.

,,Ja, ich bin okay, es ist nur ein Kratzer…´´ sagte sie dann, ,,…Wo bin ich hier gelandet, Zip?´´

,,_Du bist in einem Innenhof der Burg…´´_ sagte Zip, ,,_…Warum? Was ist das für eine Hecke?´´_

Lara stand langsam auf und hielt sich dabei an der Mauer hinter ihr fest: ,,Keine Ahnung…´´

Doch als Lara stand, sah sie, das die Hecken weiter gingen. ,,Es sieht fast so aus, als wäre das hier ein Labyrinth.´´ sagte Lara dann.

__

,,Das ist nicht in der Karte verzeichnet. Ich kann dir nicht den richtigen Weg sagen.´´

,,Schon okay, ich werde ihn selbst finde müssen.´´ entgegnete sie.

__

,,Dann solltest du dich aber beeilen, denn die werden bald rauskriegen, wohin du dich verkrümelt hast.´´

erklang Zips Stimme in ihrem Ohr.

,,Ja, ich bin schon dabei…´´ murmelte Lara und ging los.

Ihre ersten Schritte waren etwas wackelig und sie hinkte etwas, weil ihre rechte Hüfte bei jedem Schritt so weh tat, als würde sie gleich zerreißen, doch sie unterdrückte die Schmerzen und ging dann den Heckengang entlang.

Nach wenigen Metern kam sie an eine T-Kreuzung und sagte: ,,Das ist tatsächlich ein Labyrinth.´´

__

,,Unter anderen Umständen würde ich ja jetzt `cool man´ sagen, aber ich denke das wird dir keine Hilfe sein…Der Innenhof ist riesig. Etwa die Hälfte eines Fußballstadions.´´

entgegnete Zip über Funk.

,,Mir wird nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als einen Ausweg zu finden.´´

Lara tat das, was sie schon einmal getan hatte, als sie in einem Labyrinth festsaß. Sie legte ihre Hand an die rechte Heckenmauer und folgte dem rechten Gang.

…_Das ersetzt den Trick mit dem Faden…_

Egal, wie lange es dauern würde, sie würde auf diese Art immer wieder zurückkommen können, wenn es nötig wäre, solange sie die Hand an der Wand lassen würde. Und wenn sie immer der rechten oder linken Wand folgen würde, würde sie auch sicher irgendwann an einem Ausgang ankommen. Sie musste nur geduldig sein, was allerdings noch nie eine besonders gut ausgereifte Eigenschaft von ihr gewesen war.

Innerlich seufzte sie und hoffte, das sie nicht irgendwelchen Söldnern über den Weg laufen würde.

Sie war an jeder Kreuzung über Kurve kurz stehen geblieben und erst als sie sicher war, das niemand da war, ging sie weiter.

__

,,Verdammt wo blieben die? Die wissen doch wo du bist.´´

fragte Zip.

,,Keine Ahnung…´´ begann Lara, ,,…Aber ich glaube da kommt noch etwas auf uns…naja mich zu. Vielleicht stellen die mir ja auch eine Falle und haben mich längst entdeckt.´´

,,_Na dann könnten sie dich ja einfach ergreifen…Warum tun sie das nicht, wenn wir doch dachten, das die dich lebend haben wollen?´´_

,,Zip ich habe keine Ahnung, was in dem Hirn dieser Psychopathen vorgeht, okay…Also sei ruhig und lass mich hier einen Ausweg finden.´´ entgegnete Lara etwas gereizt und genervt.

Sie hatte diesen Laden hier so was von satt. Aber sie konnte ihre Freundin auch nicht hier lassen.

__

…Weiß der Himmel, was die Sara antun werden, oder schon angetan haben…

Es wunderte sie schon, das niemand auftauchte, denn immerhin wussten die ja wahrscheinlich wo sie war und die Chance, das die Söldner, die Lara eben ins Traumland beförderte noch schliefen, war stark zu bezweifeln. Sie wusste ja nicht mal, ob sie den letzten Söldner überhaupt schlafen gelegt hatte, bevor sie aus dem Fenster gestürzt war…

Nach einer Weile hielt Lara plötzlich an und blickte sich um. Denn es wurde plötzlich eiskalt.

Nicht etwas die Nachtluft, deren Temperatur weit unten war, sondern etwas anderes Kaltes kam direkt auf Lara zu.

,,_Was ist?´´_ fragte Zip.

,,Keine Ahnung…´´ entgegnete Lara und ging langsam weiter, ,,…Ich fühle plötzlich…eine Kälte. Eine eisige Kälte und ich habe das komische Gefühl, das etwas…´´ sie brach ab und stoppte, als sie eine Person in der Ferne vor sich ausmachen konnte.

,,_Was ist los? Wer ist das?´´_ fragte Zip.

Lara antwortete nicht und starrte gerade aus.

Die Person hatte langes, offenes Haar, das im Wind hin und her tanzte. Sie und trug ein schwarzes, knöchellanges, langärmliges Kleid, das seitlich bis zu ihren Hüften aufgeschlitzt war. Um die Hüfte war ein blutrotes Samtband gebunden dessen Enden in dem leichten Wind hin und her wehten. Sie war barfuss und die Person bewegte sich auf Lara zu. Es verleite ihr ein gespenstiges Aussehen.

Lara erkannte sofort, das es eine Frau war und weitete die die Augen, als sie sah, wer auf sie zukam. Ein Lächeln entstand auf ihrem Gesicht und Freude und Erleichterung durchströmten ihren Körper.

,,Sara!…´´

Lara ging auf ihre Freundin zu, ,,...Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht. Was ist passiert?´´

Sara antwortet nicht, sondern setzte stumm einen Schritt vor den anderen.

Lara ging ebenfalls weiter auf ihre Freundin zu und ignoriere alle Warnsignale, die sich in ihr auftaten. Für sie war im Moment nur wichtig, ihre Freundin lebend vor sich zu haben.

,,Sara…Geht es dir gut?…´´ begann Lara nochmals und Sara blieb stehen.

,,_Sie wirkt etwas komisch, oder?´´_ meldete sich Zip zu Wort.

Lara ignorierte seine Bemerkung und hatte ihre Freundin erreicht: ,,Komm schon, wir müssen hier verschwinden, Kurtis ist auch hier irgendwo und…´´ sie griff Sara dabei an die Schulter und im gleichen Moment packte Sara ihr Handgelenk.

Sara blickte Lara in die Augen und Lara erkannte, das Saras Augen golden leuchteten, was sie immer taten, wenn Sara die Witchblade aktivierte.

Lara blickte zu Saras rechten Handgelenk und sah, wie sich die Witchblade entfaltete und dann spürte sie einen heftigen Ruck und wurde nach hinten geschleudert…

Erneut landete Lara auf dem Boden und setzte sich sofort auf.

Sie weitete erschrocken und entsetzt die Augen, als sie erkannte, das ihre beste Freundin die Witchblade gegen sie benutzt hatte: ,,Sara! Verdammt, was soll denn das?´´

Sara sagte noch immer kein Wort und bündelte erneut die Kraft der Witchblade und zielte erneut auf Lara.

,,_Scheiße, sieh zu, das du da weg kommst, die ist ja wahnsinnig!´´_ hauchte Zip in Laras Ohr.

Im gleichen Moment rollte Lara sich zur Seite, als der Energiestrahl der Witchblade sie knapp verfehlte.

Lara beachtete die Schmerzen in ihrer Hüfte nicht und stand blitzschnell auf. Sie drehte sich zu Sara und fragte noch immer geschockt: ,,Sara? Was tust du?´´

Die Witchblade hatte sich um Saras rechten Arm geschlungen. Sara richtete diesen Arm auf Lara und sagte mit drohender Stimme: ,,Du bist ein Eindringling, du bist eine Gefahr. Ich sollte dich töten, aber mein Meister will dich lebend.´´

Lara war weiter zurückgewichen und konnte nicht verstehen, was da vor sich ging: ,,Was redest du da für einen Unsinn? Sara, was haben die mit dir gemacht?´´

Sara folgte Lara und entgegnete: ,,Sie haben mir dir Augen geöffnet und du wirst nicht gewinnen. Du willst uns alle mit der heiligen Schriftrolle vernichten. Doch wir werden das zu verhindern wissen.´´

Sara schoss erneut einen Energiestrahl auf Lara ab, doch Lara konnte rechtzeitig in einen Gang links von ihr ausweichen.

,,_Mann, Lara, ich glaub die haben sie einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen oder weiß Gott was. Sei bloß vorsichtig.´´_ warnte Zip sie.

Lara eilte den Heckengang hinunter und sagte: ,,Was du nicht sagst. Sie glaubt, das ich die Böse bin.´´

,,Lara, bleib stehen, du kannst nicht entkommen! Ich werde dich überall finden!´´ schrie Sara nach ihr und die Witchblade ließ ihr Flügeln wachsen.

Lara eilte weiter, doch blieb ruckartig an einer Kreuzung stehen, als sie einen Schatten über ihr sah. Kurz darauf landete Sara vor ihr und blicke Lara an: ,,Ergib dich!´´

Lara blickte ihrer Freundin direkt in die Augen: ,,Sara, du bist meine Freundin, du musst erkennen, das die dich umgedreht haben. Die Cabal sind hier die Bösen und sie sind es auch, die uns vernichten wollen. Bitte erinnere dich daran.´´

,,Ja, ich war deine Freundin…´´ begann Sara kalt, ,,…aber ich werde dich zu meinem Meister bringen, denn du hast nicht die geringste Chance gegen mich!´´ Sie erhob erneut die Witchblade.

,,Sara bitte…´´ Lara wollte weiter auf sie einreden und, doch Sara feuerte los.

Lara hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht, doch die Wucht des Energiestrahles ließen sie etliche Meter durch die Luft fliegen und dann zu Boden werfen.

,,Au…´´ stöhnte sie.

,,_Lara, unternimm was…´´_ sagte Zip drängend, ,,_…du hast gegen die Witchblade kaum eine Chance, sie wird dich fertig machen!´´_

Lara sah rechts einen Gang neben sich und rollte sich hinein, um aus Saras Blickwinkel zu verschwinden. Dann stand sie auf: ,,Nein, das kann ich nicht, sie ist meine Freundin. Ich will und werde sie nicht verletzen.´´

__

,,Lara, du hast keine Wahl!´´

entgegnete Zip.

Lara wusste, das Zip recht hatte und sie wusste, das sie gegen Sara und die Witchblade keine Chance hatte. Bei allem, auf das sie sich eingestellt hatte, war ihr diese Möglichkeit nicht eingefallen. Sie wollte und konnte nicht begreifen, was aus ihrer Freundin geworden war.

,,Lara, versteck dich nicht…Ich werde dich schon finden!´´ rief Sara.

Lara sah erneut Saras Schatten über sich und blickte hoch. Sara brauste von oben auf Lara herab und stürzte sich auf sie.

Beide Frauen gingen zu Boden und Lara rollte sich so, das sie auf Sara saß. Sie nagelte die Arme ihrer Freundin fest und sagte: ,,Sara, komm zu dir. Ich bin nicht der Feind!´´

,,Doch das bist du!´´ entgegnete die Amerikanerin, befreite blitzschnell ihre Arme und stieß gegen Laras Brustbein.

Die Archäologin schlug nach hinten und Sara richtete sich auf.

Wieder schoss Sara mit der Witchblade auf ihre Freundin, doch diesmal blockte Lara den Energiestrahl mit ausgestreckten Händen ab.

Lara wollte es eigentlich gar nicht tun, doch wieder kamen die Kräfte des Nephillim in ihr zum Vorschein und prallten auf die der Witchblade.

,,_Lara, was tust du da?´´_ fragte Zip.

Lara wusste nicht wie ihr geschah und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Die Macht hatte regelrecht Besitz von ihr ergriffen.

Beide Mächte trafen aufeinander und Funken sprühten krachend laut umher. Sie schlugen in die Hecken und verursachten ein Feuer, das sich dann rasend schnell größer wurde.

Lara lag noch immer am Boden. Ihre Hände zitterten unter der enormen Macht in ihrem Körper, doch Sara grinste nur, denn sie hatte mit der Macht der Witchblade keine Probleme.

,,Du besitzt diese macht nur durch einen dummes Zufall…´´ begann Sara, ,,…aber mein Meister wird sie dir austreiben und dich töten!´´

Lara verzog das Gesicht vor Anstrengung und plötzlich gab es einen Knall und ein grelles Licht erstrahlte dort, wo die beiden Mächte aufeinander getroffen waren.

Sara und Lara hatten sich gegenseitig getroffen.

Sara wurde von Lara weggeschleudert und knallte gegen eine Hecke und dann zu Boden.

Lara blieb einen Moment liegen und schnappte Luft. Sie wusste, das Sara nicht besiegt war und wieder kommen würde. Sie musste schnellsten Abstand gewinnen.

Lara roch den Geruch von verbrannten Hecken neben ihr und das Feuer schlug bedrohlich heiß in die kalte Nachtluft.

Sie rollte sich auf den Bauch, um aufzustehen, doch fühlte sich schwach.

Lara war noch immer außer Atem und fühlte, das die Kräfte des Nephillim diesmal sehr an ihren eigenen gezehrt hatten.

Zu sehr.

,,_Lara? Alles okay?…Du musst da weg!´´_ Zips Stimme brachte sie dazu nicht aufzugeben. Also quälte Lara sich unter großer Anstrengung auf die Beine, obwohl es so einfach gewesen wäre einfach liegen zu bleiben.

Doch kaum stand Lara, bekam sie einen Tritt ins Kreuz und stürzte nach vorne. Allerdings konnte sie ihren Sturz abfangen und landete auf den Knien.

Sie war erschöpft und sah, das Sara um sie herumging.

Lara hob den Kopf und sah ihrer Freundin in die Augen.

Sara war unversehrt und blickte stumm auf Lara herab, die vor ihr Kniete.

Der beißende Qualm des Feuers, das immer dichter um sie herum wuchs, brannte in ihren Augen du ihrer Kehle.

,,Sara…´´ Lara hustete und blickte dabei nach unten, danach aber wieder hoch ,,…Sara, bitte, hör auf damit…Du macht eine großen Fehler.´´

Sara riss Lara an den Haaren nach oben und Lara stöhnte. Dann schrie Sara sie wütend an: ,,Der einzige Fehler, denn ich je begangen habe, war es dir zu vertrauen!´´

Lara schluckte die Erschöpfung und den Schmerz einfach runter und starrte Sara fest in die Augen.

,,Dann bist du verloren!´´ schrie Lara außer sich und stürzte sich mit dem letzten Rest ihrer Kraft auf Sara…

…und knallte mit ihr auf den Boden.

Lara schlug zu und erwischte Saras Wange.

Sara rollte sich rum und saß dann auf Lara. Sara war nun diejenige, die Laras Hände am Boden festnagelte. Sie beugte sich zu Lara hinab und sagte: ,,Ich werde dich zu meinem Meister bringen, denn er ist alles und du bist nichts.´´

Lara gab ihr eine Kopfnuss und schubste sie von sich hinunter.

Dann stand Lara blitzschnell auf, ebenso wie Sara und dann standen sich die beiden Freundinnen gegenüber.

Sara mit erhobener Witchblade und in Kampfposition und Lara hatte Verteidigungsstellung angenommen.

Sara schlug mit ihrer stählernen Faust auf Lara ein.

Lara wich aus, indem sie zur Seite steppte.

Sara kam erneut auf sie zu und wollte abermals auf sie einschlagen.

Lara blockte den Schlag ab und rammte ihren Ellenbogen gegen Saras Schläfe. Dadurch torkelte Sara zur Seite, doch fing ihren Sturz ab.

Blitzschnell richtete Sara sich wieder auf und schlug mit einem Schwert nach Lara, in das sie die Witchblade formte.

Lara sprang rückwärts, sonst hätte ihre Freundin sie aufgeschlitzt. Dann kam noch ein Hieb von Saras Schwert von oben hinab.

Auch diesem wich Lara geschickt aus. Allerdings musste sie aufpassen, das sie nicht gegen die Hecken rannte, die bereits in Flammen standen.

Saras Schwert blieb kurz im Boden stecke und das nutzte Lara. Sie rannte um Sara herum und schubste sie von hinten nach vorne.

,,_Lara alles steht in Flammen, du musst da weg!´´_ rief Zip ihr ins Ohr, als er auf dem Monitor die Flammen sah.

Lara schützte ihre Augen und ihr Gesicht vor einer Stichflamme, die direkt neben ihr aufbrauste. Dann drehte sie sich um und lief los…

Lara rannte zwischen den brennenden Hecken durch und bog dann links um eine Kurve. Sie hustete stark, als der Qualm sie fast erstickte.

Doch so lange sie schnell genug rannte, konnte sie selbst kein Feuer fangen. Das wusste sie und das hielt ihren Adrenalinspiegel hoch oben in ihrem Körper.

Sie wusste nicht, wohin sie laufen sollte, aber verließ sich auf ihren Instinkt. Er hatte sie so oft gerettet. Lara bog nach rechts ab und sprang im rennen über ein Büschel flammendes Gestrüpp am Boden. Alles stand in Flammen um sie herum und Lara konnte nur noch daran denken zu laufen und nicht aufzugeben.

Doch dann sah sie wieder einen Schatten über sich und blickte erneut nach oben. Sara war gekommen und landete direkt vor ihr.

Sie versperrte Lara den Weg und als sie landete, verschwanden ihre Flügel wieder.

,,Ich sagte doch, du kannst nicht entkommen, Lara…Es wird enden!´´ sagte Sara gewissenhaft.

,,Sara…´´ Lara hustete erneut und fühlte sich, als würde der brennend heiße Qualm sich in ihren Lungen entsetzen, ,,…hier brennt alles, wir müssen hier raus.´´

,,Sicher, aber nur wenn du dich endlich ergibst!´´ entgegnete Sara.

Lara schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Niemals. Ich werde mich niemals ergeben oder gar aufgeben. Das solltest du inzwischen wissen.´´

,,Dann entscheidest du dich für den Weg des Leidens!´´ schrie Sara und dann sprintete auf Lara zu.

Lara wich dem Schlag ihrer Freundin aus, doch Sara trat zur gleichen Zeit aus.

Ihr Bein traf mit voller Wucht auf Laras verletzt Hüfte.

,,Ah!…´´ schrie Lara auf, fasste sich an die Hüfte und knallte mit dem verletzten Arm hart auf dem Boden auf.

,,_Lara, pass auf!´´_ warte Zip nervös, mit erhobener Stimme.

Lara blickte auf und sah Saras Faust auf sie zukommen. Sie konnte nichts mehr tun. Sie spürte den Schlag gegen ihre rechte Schläfe. Dann wurde es schwarz vor ihren Augen…


	55. zu ihr

**zu ihr**

Rasch steckte er die Schriftrolle in den Beutel an seinem Gürtel.

Dann gab der Boden unter ihm nach.

Kurtis stürzte in tiefe Finsternis und Schwärze, doch nicht lange, denn dann spürte er, wie eiskaltes Wasser ihn umgab.

Das Licht seiner Taschenlampe leuchtete schwach in der Dunkelheit, doch Kurtis realisierte, was geschehen war und schwamm nach oben.

Er durchstieß die Oberfläche und atmete den Sauerstoff ein.

Es wunderte ihn kaum, das hier Wasser war, denn irgendwo musste sich das Wasser ja ansammeln, das von der Decke gerieselt war.

Er mochte sich auch gar nicht ausmalen, wie tief es unter ihm war und was geschehen wäre, wenn kein Wasser da gewesen wäre.

__

,,Kurtis? Alles klar?´´

fragte Alister.

,,Ja…´´ begann Kurtis und verstummte, als er ein erneutes Krachen hörte.

Es kam von unten.

__

…Was zum…?…

Er konnte nicht weiter denken, denn plötzlich spürte er einen kräftigen Sog im Wasser.

Kurtis konnte gerade noch einmal Luft schnappen, als er in einem heftig kreisenden Strudel in die Tiefe gezogen wurde…

Nichts ging mehr.

Er konnte nicht atmen.

Er versuchte gegen die Strömung zu schwimmen, doch hatte völlig die Orientierung verloren.

Er konnte an nichts richtiges denken und dennoch wusste er, das es bald ein Ende haben würde, wenn nicht ein Wunder passierte.

Man sagt ja, es würde das Leben an einem vorbeiziehen, wenn man dabei ist zu sterben, doch in seinem Fall war das ganz anders.

Die Luft in seinen Lungen wurde knapp und das spürte er.

Doch konnte er nur noch an das eine denken.

Ihr Gesicht.

Er sah es förmlich vor sich und wollte nicht wahr haben, das er sie, jene die er über alles liebte, nie wieder erblicken soll. Das versetzte ihm, zu allem anderen, noch einen tiefen Stich ins Herz.

Dann wurde alles schwarz um ihn herum und seine Sinne schweiften davon…

,,_Kurtis?…_´´ Aliser rief seit einiger Zeit immer wieder seinen Namen, ,,…_Kuris?!…Mensch, wo bist du denn?´´_

Langsam wurde es heller um ihn herum und er hörte Stimmen.

__

,,Junge…bitte antworte doch!´´

flehte Marie in sein Ohr.__

…Jetzt höre ich schon Stimmen?…Scheiße dann ist es vorbei…

Doch dann realisierte er, das es überhaupt nicht die Stimmen von Engeln waren, die ihn fortragen wollten, sondern die Stimmen von Freunden.

Auch die Helligkeit verschwand, wieder in dunkle Finsternis. Eisige Finsternis, die ihm fast einen Schock versetzte.

Dann war er plötzlich hell wach und verspürte einen starken Hustenreiz.

Kurtis setzte sich abrupt auf und hustete das Wasser aus seinen Lungen.

Er schöpfte Atem.

Sogleich fragte er sich aber auch, was das eben gerade gewesen war.

Er wusste noch, das er im Strudel gefangen war, der in ihn die Tiefe gezogen hatte und er wusste, das es sich so angefühlt hatte, als würde er sterben. Doch dem war nicht so.

Er war quick lebendig.

Allerdings fragte er sich, wie das möglich gewesen war. Und er fragte sich, wo er war.

Die Taschenlampe an seinem Schulterriemen war aus, doch da sie sich ja selbst aufladete, schaltete er sie einfach ein.

Kurtis blickte sich um.

Er erkannte im schwachen Licht der Lampe, das er sich in einer unterirdischen Höhle befand. Sie war feucht und es tropfte von den Wänden und der Decke.

Als er zu seinen Füßen blickte, sah er einen etwa drei Meter breiten Bach an sich vorbei fließen. Seine Beine steckten noch im Wasser, deshalb war ihm auch so kalt gewesen.

Noch immer etwas perplex zog er die Füße an seinen Körper.

__

…Nah-Tot-Erfahrung…das hat man auch nicht alle Tage…

,,_Kurtis alles klar bei dir, Mann?´´_ rief Zip nun in sein Ohr.

Endlich gab Kurtis den anderen Antwort: ,,Ja, ich lebe noch und es geht mir gut.´´

,,_Du hast uns ganz schön erschreckt.´´ _meinte Marie dann erleichtert.

,,Glaubt´s mir, ich habe mich selbst erschreckt. Ich war wohl bewusstlos, was?´´ fragte Kurtis, als er sich langsam erhob.

Die Höhle war groß genug, um problemlos darin zu stehen. Sie war länglich und in der Richtung, in die der Fluss floss, ging es weiter.

,,_Wir dachten es hätte dich erwischt.´´ _sagte Alister.

,,Das dachte ich auch bis vor zwanzig Sekunden…´´ murmelte Kurtis und sah sich eingiebig um. Dann fragte er: ,,Wie und wo bin ich hier gelandet? Habt ihr eine Ahnung?´´

,,_Wieso fragst du das? Du hast dich doch selbst noch ans Ufer gezogen, bis du bewusstlos wurdest.´´ _erklärte Alister.

,,So? Wie lange war ich denn weg?´´

__

,,Etwa vierzig Minuten.´´

Kurtis wunderte sich.

Er konnte sich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern.

Schon komisch, was man alles vergisst, wenn an kurz vorm verrecken ist oder war. Aber ihr Gesicht konnte er einfach nicht vergessen.

Es kreiste noch in seinem Geiste herum.

,,_…Strudel sich in einen Bach verwandelt und dich in die Höhle gespült. Klingelt da was?´´ _es war Zips Stimme, die Kurtis wieder in die Realität rief.

,,Hm?…´´ begann er und fügte dann hinzu, ,,…Nein…aber ich lebe. Jetzt muss ich nur einen Weg hier raus finden. Denn zurück kann ich nicht.´´

Er leuchtete auf den kleine Bach, der doch mit starker Strömung floss. Dann beschloss er im Geiste, dem Bach zu folgen, denn irgendwo würde er sicher rauskommen.

,,_Hast du die Schriftrolle noch?´´ _fragte Alister.

Kurtis schaute sicherheitshalber in dem Beutel an seinem Gürtel nach, der neben seinem Chirugai hing, als er losging.

,,Ja ich habe sie. Sie ist noch nicht einmal nass geworden, obwohl ich vor Wasser nur so triefe.´´

__

,,Das sagte ich ja, sie kann nicht zerstört werden. Die Elemente sind ein Teil von ihr.´´

sagte Marie über Funk.

Kurtis ah sich die Schrift an: ,,Was ist denn das? Das ist weder Latein, noch irgend eine andere Sprache die ich kenne.´´

,,_Es ist die Sprache der Alchemisten…_´´ meldete sich Alister zu Wort, ,,…_Nur angesehen Kreise der Alchemisten in früheren Jahrhunderten konnten und durften diese Sprach erlernen. Ich habe auch keine Ahnung, wie man die Worte ausspricht und um ehrlich zu sein will ich es auch nicht wissen, aber eins ist sicher…dieser Damian, der weiß es mit Sicherheit, weil sein Vater ja ein solch angesehener und mächtiger Alchemist war.´´_

,,Ja nur, wird er dieses Ding hier, niemals zu Gesicht bekommen…´´ Kurtis steckte die Schrift wieder weg, ,,…denn ohne das hier kann er gar nichts ausrichten, egal wie viele Teile er besitzt.´´

Kurtis ging große Schritte.

Er wollte endlich hier raus. Ihm war zwar eiskalt, aber das war noch nebensächlich.

Irgendetwas war komisch und das spürte er.

Er fühlte es geradezu und er wusste, das etwas nicht stimmte. Er hatte das dumme Gefühl, das Lara ihn braucht.

,,Wie sieht es eigentlich bei Lara aus? Hat sie Sara schon gefunden?´´ fragte Kurtis dann, um sich zu beruhigen, denn wohl war ihm immer noch nicht, weil sie sich getrennt hatten.

,,_Naja…eigentlich schon, ja…´´_ drückte Alister herum, denn die drei wussten ja bereits bescheid.

,,Und weiter?…´´ entgegnete Kurtis, ,,…Sind sie schon draußen?´´

,,_Nee…ich denke sie hat andere Probleme.´´_ antwortete Zip.

,,Was für welche? Es geht ihr doch gut, oder?…´´ noch bevor jemand antworten konnte, sprach Kurtis weiter, ,,…Wieso bist du eigentlich hier in der Leitung? Solltest du nicht lieber Lara helfen?´´

,,_Ja schon, wir haben da ein kleines Kommunikationsproblem.´´ _

,,Ach ja?…´´ Kurtis wurde beunruhigt, ,,…Spuckt es aus, Leute, was ist los?´´

Er hörte zweimal, fast gleichzeitig ein Seufzten.

,,_Na gut…´´_ begann Zip schließlich, ,,…_Ja, Lara hat Sara gefunden, obwohl es eher umgekehrt war…Lara landete in einem Labyrinth aus Hecken in einem Innenhof der Burg, nachdem sie ja aus dem Fenster gestürzt war und plötzlich stand Sara vor ihr. Doch sie war anders. Sie war aggressiv und es wirkte so, als ob sie eine Gehirnwäsche bekommen hätte…Jedenfalls ist sie…naja, Sara ist auf Lara losgegangen…´´_

,,Was?´´_ entfuhr es Kurtis geschockt._erzählte Zip.

,,Ja, es war so, als ob die sie umgedreht hätten und sie sagte, sie würde Lara ihrem Meister ausliefern, der ihr dann die Kräft des Nephillim austreiben und sie töten wird. Klar, Lara hat sich gewehrt, doch sie hatte gegen die Witchblade keine Chance…´´

,,Was soll das heißen?´´ fragte Kurtis, doch eigentlich wusste er es schon.

Sie schwiegen kurz, dann sagte Alister: ,,_…Wir haben vor dreißig Minuten den Funkkontakt zu ihr verloren…´´_

Kurtis registrierte es und rannte noch in der nächsten Sekunde los.

,,Weiß der Himmel, was die mit ihr machen, werden, wenn die sie wirklich haben…´´ sagte Kurtis, allerdings eher zu sich selbst als zu den anderen.

Von Null auf Hundert, was er nur noch fixiert darauf zurück zu kehren.

Alles andere war ihm jetzt egal.

Er mochte sich wirklich nicht mal denken, was Damian oder Rouzic oder Gunderson oder wer auch immer, Lara antun würden. Allein schon, um an ihre Kräfte heran zu kommen.

Er musste es verhindern.

Lara war ihm wichtiger als alles andere auf der Welt.

Seinetwegen konnte Damian diese blöde Schriftrolle haben, wenn er nur Lara und Sara in Ruhe lassen würde.

Alles war ihm scheiß egal, wenn es darum ging, die Frau zu retten, die er liebte.

Am Horizont wurde es heller.

Kurtis blickte angestrengt nach vorne und sah schon bald den Ausgang der Höhle.

Er rannte schneller und hatte ihn erreicht.

Der Mond schien bereits kreisrund am sternenklaren Himmel. Vor ihm floss der, mittlerweile immer kleiner gewordene, Bach in den Wald hinein.

Das war allerdings nicht Kurtis´ Weg.

Er drehte sich um und blickte nach oben.

Eine Felswand.

Er wusste nicht, das es hier eine Felswand gegeben hatte.

Allerdings war er, als er als Kind in der Burg gelebt hatte, auch zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, deren Geheimnisse zu lüften, anstatt die des nahe gelegenen Waldes.

,,_Du musst da hoch. Die Burg ist dort oben.´´_ klang Zips knisternde Stimme in seinem Ohr.

,,Bin schon unterwegs!´´ entgegnete Kurtis und suchte halt für seine Arme und Beine.

Dann kletterte er die Felswand empor…


	56. Konfrontation I

**Konfrontation I**

Sie atmete tief durch und ein kalter Schauer lief ihr den Rücken runter. Sie brauchte noch einen Moment, um zu sich zu kommen, doch schlug dann die Augen auf.

Ihr war kalt und sie blickte in den sternenklaren Himmel. Sie befand sich im freien. Ihr Kopf tat etwas weh, doch dann fiel ihr schlagartig wieder ein, was passiert war.

Erschrocken, war sie nun wieder hell wach und wollte instinktiv aufstehen, doch etwas hielt sie zurück.

Sie konnte sich nicht richtig bewegen.

Mit Schrecken stellte sie fest, das sie mit Eisenketten gefesselt war und sie lag auf dem Rücken. Die Ketten waren fest um ihre Hände und fesselten sie über ihrem Kopf. Eine weitere Kette hielt ihre Füße und eine Dritte wurde ihr um die Taille geschlungen worden.

Zu ihrer rechten brannte ein großes, flackerndes Feuer in einem runden Brunnen, der wahrscheinlich in die Tiefe führte. Doch trotz des Feuers, war es kalt, denn man hatte ihr die Ausrüstung und die Jacke abgenommen.

Sie beruhigte sich und ihren Atem, nachdem sie auch feststellte, das sie alleine in einem weiteren, großen Innenhof war und konzentrierte sich auf ihren nächsten Schritt.

Sie rief sich alles in Erinnerung.

Sie war nach dem Kampf gegen die Söldner aus einem Fenster gestürzt und in einem Labyrinth gelandet. Dann war Sara da, doch sie war anders gewesen. Die Cabal hatte sie umgedreht, doch wie, das wusste Lara noch nicht. Sara hatte sie angegriffen und…

__

…Verdammt, was haben die mit ihr gemacht?…Ich muss hier weg und sie zur Vernunft bringen…

Doch Lara konnte die Ketten um ihren Körper nicht lösen, so sehr sie es auch versuchte.

Entmutigt legte sie denn Kopf zurück und dachte an Kurtis.

Ob er es geschafft hatte?

Ob er dort unten, irgendwo unter ihr war und die Schriftrolle gefunden hatte?

Ob er dort auch wieder raus kam und überlebte?

Sie machte sich Sorgen um ihn, doch sie wusste, das Alister und auch Zip ihn gut unterstützen würden.

__

…Oh Kurtis…wo sind wir da nur rein geraten?…

Sie schloss kurz die Augen und versuchte jeden Gedanken, der sie ablenken könnte, zu unterdrücken.

Plötzlich hörte sie Schritte, die lauter wurden und Lara öffnete die Augen wieder.

Dann standen Gunderson und Rouzic plötzlich zu ihrer Linken…

,,Tja, so sieht man sich wieder, was Croft?´´ sagte Gunderson mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen auf sie herab blickend.

,,Dabei war ich überhaupt nicht scharf darauf, Sie wieder zu sehen.´´ entgegnete Lara sarkastisch.

Gunderson lachte glucksend und beugte sich zu ihr herunter, um ihr etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern.

Lara ging instinktiv auf Abstand, so weit es eben möglich war.

,,Dir werden dein Sarkasmus und diese lockeren Sprüche schon noch vergehen…Du wirst es noch bereuen, das du hier eingedrungen bist…Dabei fällt mir ein, wo ist doch noch gleich dein Komplize, Trent?´´

Lara schwieg.

,,Rede!´´ forderte Gunderson.

,,Ich habe keine Ahnung wo er ist. Wir haben uns getrennt.´´ entgegnete Lara schlicht, was ja der Wahrheit entsprach.

Gunderson packte ihr Haar und riss es nach hinten: ,,Ich rate dir wirklich mit uns zu kooperieren, denn das könnte sich sehr positiv auswirken…Was habt ihr vor?´´

,,Auf was?…´´ fragte Lara und unterdrückte den Schmerz, als Gunderson an ihren Haare riss, ,,…Die Tatsache, das ihr mich umbringen werdet?…Ein schneller Tot etwa mit einer Pistole in den Hinterkopf oder doch lieber qualvoll dahinvegetieren?…Danke, aber ich passe.´´

Gunderson wurde sauer und entfernte sich einige Schritte von ihr: ,,Wie auch immer. Wenn du bei mir nicht reden willst. Dann wird sich mein Meister darum kümmern und glaube mir, Croft…du wärst besser bedient gewesen, wenn du gleich geantwortet hättest!´´

Rouzic war Gunderson gefolgt und flüsterte ihm dann was ins Ohr: ,,_Wieso machen wir das nicht wie bei der anderen?_´´

,,_In Trance wird sie uns nichts nützen. Der Meister brauchst sie bei vollem Bewusstsein…_´´ flüsterte Gunderson zurück, ,,…_Außerdem wird er es aus ihr herausbekommen. Dessen können wir sicher sein.´´_´´ antwortete Gunderson, ,,…_Geh und rufe die beiden.´´_

Rouzic nickte und ging davon.

Gunderson blickte zu Lara und sie zu ihm.

Sie hatte genau gehört, was die beiden gesagt haben, trotz des Geflüsters. Und Gunderson wusste das. Er konnte es in ihren Augen erkennen.

,,Du kannst ja doch nichts damit anfangen, Croft. Also erspar es dir darüber nachzudenken.´´ meinte er dann kalt.

,,Seien Sie sich da aber nicht zu sicher, Gunderson.´´ sie sagte es mit Absicht, um ihn zu verunsichern. Natürlich hatte sie keine Ahnung, um was es ging, aber sie konnte in seinem Blick erkennen, das ihre Täuschung funktioniert hatte. Im Innern machte sich ein winziges Triumphgefühl breit. Sie hatte Gunderson doch tatsächlich verunsichert.

Plötzlich erklangen erneut Schritte.

Schritte von drei Personen.

Lara blickte, wie Gunderson, in die Richtung, in die Rouzic eben verschwunden war.

Sie weitet die Augen, als sie die drei erblickte.

Es waren Rouzic, Sara und an ihrer Hand ein weiterer Mann, den Lara ohne weiteres identifizieren konnte. Damian van Eckhardt.

Er war groß, fast genauso groß wie Gunderson, also an die 1,95 cm, aber nicht annähernd so ein Monstrum wie Gunderson.

Damian van Eckhardt trug einen schwarzen Anzug, welcher sein doch gepflegtes Aussehen betonte. Er hatte schwarze, lange haare, die zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden waren, genau wie einst bei seinem Vater Pieter. Ein Kinnbart zierte sein Gesicht und die dunkelbraunen, fast schwarzen Augen, verliehen ihm ein Gespenstiges aussehen mit der weißen Gesichtsfarbe. Dennoch war er keineswegs hässlich oder entstellt, ganz im Gegenteil.

Rouzic und Gunderson zogen sich etwas zurück, um Damian und Sara Platz zu machen. Die beiden traten ebenfalls zu Laras Linker und blickten auf sie herab.

Noch ein kalter Schauer lief Lara über den Rücken, als sie Sara und Damian, Händchen haltend, über sich sah.

,,Guten Abend, Lady Croft…´´ begann Damian mit einer finsteren und tiefen Stimme, ,,…ich freue mich Sie endlich in meiner Gewalt zu haben. Ich hoffe doch das Sara Ihnen nicht allzu viele Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet hat.´´

Dabei fuhr er der Polizistin durchs lange, braune Haar.

Lara kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen: ,,Nun mit einfachem fragen, hätte sie mich nicht überzeugt…Was haben Sie mit ihr gemacht, Damian van Eckhardt?´´

,,Oh bitte…´´ begann er säuselnd, ,,…nennen Sie mich doch einfach Damian, meine Liebe.´´

,,Nun gut, Damian, sagen Sie mir, was Sie mit Sara gemacht haben und wenn Sie gerade dabei sind, können Sie mich auch losbinden!´´ verlangte Lara.

Damian lachte: ,,Ihr Sarkasmus ist wirklich erstaunlich. Sie klopfen hohe Sprüche, selbst wenn Ihr gegenüber keine Sekunde zögern würde, Sie zu töten. Haben Sie denn keine Angst, Lady Croft?´´

,,Vor Ihnen? Nein…Denn Sie brauchen mich ja noch.´´

,,Da haben Sie recht. Aber Sie sind mir nur zu etwas nutze, wenn ich Ihren Komplize finde. Wo ist Kurtis Trent?…Ich weiß, warum Sie beide hier sind. Ich weiß, das Sie die zweite Schriftrolle finden wollen…Ich frage Sie jetzt Lady Croft: Wo befindet sich der Eingang zu den Katakomben unter der Burg?´´

,,Wie ich schon sagte, Kurtis und ich haben uns getrennt. Ich weiß es folglich also nicht…´´ entgegnete Lara, ,,…Ich frage Sie noch mal, Damian: Was haben Sie mit Sara gemacht?´´

,,Beantworten Sie meine Frage, dann werde ich die Ihre beantworten.´´

,,Was spielen Sie hier für ein Spiel?…´´ fragte Lara, ,,…So läuft das nicht. Sie sollten Ihrer Gefangenen etwas entgegen kommen.´´

Damian grinste: ,,Faszinierend…Ich finde es wirklich unterhaltsam mich mit Ihnen zu unterhalten, Lady Croft. Aber wenn Sie so wollen, werde ich Ihre Frage bezüglich Sara Pezzini beantworten.´´

,,Also, dann reden Sie schon.´´

,,Ganz einfach, ich habe sie umgedreht. Sie glaubt alles, was ich ihr erzähle. Ich habe ihre Gedanken umgedreht. Sie hält Sie für die Feindin…´´ erklärte Damian und griff Sara um die Hüfte, ,,...Sie hat sich sehr gewehrt und sehr gelitten, aber ich war einfach stärker als die Trägerin der Witchblade…Sara hat mir alles über Sie und Trent erzählt…Ich wusste von Anfang an, was ihr vor hattet und ihr solltet den Schlüssel zu den Katakomben finden…´´ Damian blickte Lara in die Augen, ,,…Ich weiß mittlerweile alles über Sie, Lara, ich weiß, wie sie denken und daher wusste ich genau, das Sie und Trent sich trennen würden, nachdem meine Männer sie angegriffen haben. Darum habe ich Sara geschickt, um sie zu holen…So bereitwillig, wie sie mir gehorcht, ist es eine Freude für sie gewesen…´´ er strich Sara das Haar hinters Ohr und sah sie an, ,,…Ihre Freundin ist sehr hübsch, Miss Croft.´´

,,Wagen Sie es nicht sie anzufassen…´´ fauchte Lara, ,,…Machen Sie das Rückgängig!´´

,,Nein. Sara gehört mir…´´ Damian lachend, ,,…Sie können nichts dagegen tun. Es ist nun ihr freier Wille.´´

,,Sie haben sie dazu gebracht…´´ entgegnete Lara und sah dann zu Sara, ,,…Sara bitte, ich weiß, das du das eigentlich nicht willst. Erinnere dich!´´

Sara beugte sich zu Lara: ,,Du kannst es nur einfach nicht ertragen, wenn du verlierst…´´ sie erhob sich wieder und drehte sich zu Damian, dabei sprach sie weiter, ,,…Ich würde alles für ihn tun…´´ sie blickte wieder zu Lara, ,,…selbst wenn er von mir verlangen würde dich zu töten, Lara Croft.´´

Damian lachte erneut und legte beide Hände an Saras Hüften. Sara sah ihn an und lies es geschehen, als Damian sie küsste.

Lara weitete erschrocken die Augen.

Was geschah hier?

Ihre Beste Freundin, die ihr wie eine Schwester war, war dem Bösen verfallen und ließ sich von ihm küssen?

Lara glaubte das sie das alles nur träumte.

,,Aufhören!´´ entfuhr es Lara, als Sara Damian weiterhin küsste und ihre Zunge mit ins Spiel brachte.

Sara und Damian lösten sich und blickten zu Lara.

,,Was denn? Ist unsere Liebe zu viel für dich?´´ fragte Damian.

,,Das ist keine Liebe…´´ entgegnete Lara, ,,…das ist einfach nur eine ganz gemeine Falle. Sie haben sich Saras bemächtigt. Lassen Sie, sie laufen und kehren Sie ihren Zauber, oder was auch immer, um!´´

,,Nein!…´´ entgegnete Damian strickt, ,,…die Trägerin der Witchblade gehört mir!…´´ er beugte sich über Lara und packte ihr Gesicht fest mit einer Hand, ,,…Wo ist Kurtis Trent?´´

Lara schwieg und spuckte ihm ins Gesicht.

Damian erhob sich und wischte sich die Spucke mit einem Tuch weg, das er aus seiner Jackentasche zog.

Dann verfinsterte sich seine Miene und er schlug zu.

Laras Kopf fiel zur Seite und Blut rann ihr von der Unterlippe.

,,Überlass sie mir, Damian…´´ sagte Sara und blickte Lara verhasst an.

Lara sah ihrer Freundin in die Augen, doch erkannte, das Saras Augen irgendwie Leer waren. Sie strahlten nicht, wie sonst. Sie wirkten benebelt und Lara wusste, das es die Macht war, die Damian über Sara hatte.

,,Nein…Sie wird noch bekommen, was sie verdient…´´ sagte Damian zu Sara, ,,…Wir müssen Trent in die Finger bekommen!…´´ dann fragte er Lara nochmals, ,,…Wo ist er?´´

Lara schluckte: ,,Tun Sie mir an, was Sie wollen, aber Sie werden niemals etwas aus mir herausbekommen.´´

Damian lächelte nur und drehte sich zu Rouzic: ,,Er streift mit Sicherheit hier irgendwo in der Burg herum. Finde ihn und bring ihn mir. Lebend.´´

Rouzic nickte und ging abermals davon.

Dann drehte Damian sich zu Lara: ,,Da Sie mir nicht geben wollen, was ich haben will, bin ich gezwungen zu drastischen Mitteln zu greifen…´´ er stellte sich an Laras Kopf und entblößte seine langen Finger, die er an ihre Schläfen ansetzte, ,,…und es wird weh tun, aber in deinen Gedanken, werden all meine Fragen beantwortet.´´

Lara sah ihn mit Schrecken an und dann zu Sara, die einfach nur dastand und grinste. Furcht zeichnete sich in ihren Augen ab.

Sie wusste nicht, was auf sie zukam.

Dann zuckte Lara heftig zusammen, als ein stechender Schmerz durch ihren Kopf zog. Doch die Ketten hielten sie weiterhin gefesselt.

Es fühlte sich an, als würden Blitze von Damians Fingern aus durch ihren Kopf ziehen.

Lara hatte mühe, nicht aufzuschreien und hoffte, das Damian bald fertig mit ihr war und die Schmerzen aufhören würden…

,,Und wenn ich eine Illusion anwende. Das würde dir doch sicher gefallen.´´

,,Ja, aber wir haben nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit. Die beste Zeit für das Ritual ist in eineinhalb Stunden an Mitternacht. Das dürfen wir nicht verpassen…


	57. Konfrontation II

**Konfrontation II**

Langsam und vorsichtig schlich er durch den Raum zur Tür.

Er war durch ein Fenster im ersten Stock der Burg eingestiegen.

Das hat er so oft getan, als er von seinem Vater Hausarrest bekommen hatte. Damals, als Teenager, hat er sich oft aus der Burg und wieder hinein geschlichen und sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht.

Doch jetzt war er nicht angespannt, weil er von seinem Vater oder einem anderen Mitglied der Lux Veritatis erwischt werden könnte, sondern weil ihm jederzeit jemand der Cabal über den Weg laufen könnte.

Kurtis umfasste die Türklinke und dann öffnete er die Tür vorsichtig.

Er spähte in den dahinter liegenden Gang, er war leer.

Also trat er hinaus und folgte ihm nach rechts, da Kurtis wusste, das links eine Sackgasse war.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er nach Lara suchen sollte, also machte er sich auf den Weg zu den Kerkern. Vielleicht hatten die sie in eine Zelle gesperrt.

Er wusste auch nicht, was die mit ihr vorhatten und was es genau mit Sara auf sich hatte.

War sie wirklich umgedreht worden?

Er würde es Damian zutrauen und er musste sich beeilen.

,,_Da an der T-Kreuzung musst du nach links.´´_ meinte Zip.

,,Ich weiß, Kumpel…´´ entgegnete Kurtis flüsternd und näherte sich der T-Kreuzung, ,,…ich kenne die Burg wie meine Westentasche.´´

,,_Ja…das vergesse ich immer…´´_

,,Schh…´´ unterbrach Kurtis Zip, als er Schritte hörte und flüsterte, ,,…Da kommt jemand!´´

Kurtis zückte seine Boran X und blieb dicht an der Wand stehen.

Dann horchte er.

Die Schritte kamen aus dem linken Gang, den er eigentlich sowieso nehmen wollte und sie wurden lauter.

Kurtis spannte sich an und zielte.

Er war bereit jeden zu erschießen, der dort um die Ecke kam.

Dann sah er einen Schatten an der Kreuzung und dann huschte plötzlich jemand um die Ecke. Kurtis wollte schon schießen, doch stockte und weitet die Augen…

…und setzte dann ein erleichtertes Lächeln auf: ,,Lara!´´

Kurtis steckte seine Waffe weg und trat vor sie. Sie stand wirklich vor ihm.

,,Lara?…´´

Sie sah ihn an und lächelte: ,,Ja, Kurtis, ich bin es.´´

,,_Gott sei dank…´´ _hauchte Alister ihm erleichtert ins Ohr.

,,_Aber echt, eh!´´ _fügte zig hinzu.

,,Wie kommst du hierher? Zip und Alister sagten mir, das die dich gefangen genommen haben.´´ fragte Kurtis flüsternd.

Sie nickte: ,,Ja, aber ich konnte entkommen…Hast du die zweite Hälfte der heiligen Schirft über Leben und Tod?´´

Kurtis nickte und tippte mit der Hand auf seinen Beutel am Gürtel.

,,Gut. Wir müssen sofort hier verschwinden, Kurtis…´´ sie packte seine Hand, ,,…Komm…´´

Dann zerrte sie ihn hastig mit ich mit in den rechten Gang…

Nach kurzer Zeit fragte er: ,,Warte!…Was ist mit Sara?´´

,,Sie gehört jetzt du der Cabal. Wir können sie nicht mehr retten.´´

,,Aber…´´

,,Kein aber, Kurtis…´´ unterbrach sie und ging eilig weiter, ,,…es ist vorbei.´´

,,Du gibst sie auf?…´´ fragte er verwundert, ,,...Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst.´´

Kurtis blieb stehen und musterte Lara. Er wusste, das Lara niemals aufgeben würde. Dafür kannte er sie mittlerweile viel zu gut.

,,Was ist? Wir müssen hier weg, oder die Cabal kriegt uns in die Finger.´´ entgegnete sie, nachdem sie sich zu ihm umgedreht hatte und stehen geblieben war.

,,Lara, es ist Sara. Wir…Du kannst sie nicht im Stich lassen.´´ meinte Kurtis, dem ihr Verhalten komisch vorkam.

Lara kam auf ihn zu und schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Ich habe es versucht, aber Sara will nun mal keine Hilfe. Pfeif auf sie, wir haben ja uns.´´

Kurtis stellte fest, das sie sich anders bewegte. Nicht so, wie sonst. Auch ihre Antworten waren so gar nicht nach ihrer Art.

,,Lara…´´ begann er und wurde misstrauisch, ,,…ist alles klar bei dir?´´

Sie lächelte, und war mit allen Mitteln dran, sein Misstrauen aus dem Weg zu räumen: ,,Aber natürlich. Es ist alles bestens.´´

,,Und da bist du dir wirklich sicher?´´ fragte Kurtis.

Sie nickte: ,,Vertrau mir, Kurtis…nur ich bin hier und das reicht.´´

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Diese Antwort von Lara war mehr als merkwürdig und ohne das er es wollte, schlugen seine inneren Alarmglocken Alarm.

,,Lara du verhältst dich etwas merkwürdig.´´ stellte er fest.

Sie kam ihm noch näher und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern: ,,Vertrau mir, Kurtis,…alles ist so, wie es sein sollte.´´

Kurtis sah ihr in die Augen und stockte, als er etwas entgegnen wollte, denn er sah, das ihre Augen wieder braun waren.

Im nächsten Moment dann, beugte sie sich vor und küsste ihn…

Doch Kurtis spürte, das etwas nicht stimmte.

Eigentlich hätte er sich ja gefreut über ihren Kuss, aber es war anders. Es fühlte sich ganz anders an und Kurtis wusste es schlagartig.

Er stieß sie von sich weg, ballte seine Faust und schlug zu.

Lara flog zur Seite und knallte gegen die Wand.

__

,,Hey, was soll denn das?´´

entfuhr es Alister über Funk.

,,_Spinnst du, alter?´´ _wollte Zip erschrocken wissen.

,,Wer bist du?´´ fragte Kurtis Lara und ignorierte das Geplapper in seinem Ohr.

Sie stellte ich hin und sah ihn entsetzt an: ,,Bist du verrückt? Ich bin es, Lara!´´

Kurtis musterte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. Er war sich seiner Sache todsicher: ,,Das bist du nicht. Ich erkenne Lara, wenn sie vor mir steht und der Teufel soll mich holen, aber du bist nicht Lara.´´

,,Kurtis…du machst mir Angst…´´ entgegnete sie, ,,…Die gewinnen Macht über dich. Vertrau mir, wir müssen verschwinden.´´

Kurtis zückte seine Boran X, als sie ihm näher kommen wollte: ,,Bleib stehen! Ich werde schießen!´´

,,_Ej…Mann…Was hast du denn genommen?_…´´ fragte Zip in sein Ohr und Alister unterbrach ihn: ,,…_Das ist Lara, die da vor dir steht.´´_

Kurtis schüttelte den Kopf und sprach dann zu der Frau die vor ihm stand: ,,Wer bist du? Rede! Oder du wirst es bereuen.´´

Sie sah ich ausdruckslos an und wusste, das es sowieso vorbei war.

Dann, blitzschnell, sprintete sie vor und schlug Kurtis die Waffe aus der Hand. Gleichzeitig stürzte sie sich auf ihn und riss ihn zu Boden.

Kurtis packte ihre Schultern und drehte sich mit ihr, sodass er auf ihr saß.

,,_Was zum…?´´_ murmelte Alister über Funk.

,,Wer bist du? Wo ist Lara?´´ fragte Kurtis drohend und nagelte ihre Arme am Steinboden fest.

Sie verfinsterte ihre Mine und schaffte es blitzschnell eines ihrer Beine zu befreien. Sie trat nach Kurtis´ Hüfte und schleuderte ihn so von sich herab.

Durch den Tritt flog Kurtis nach hinten und schlug auf dem Rück auf.

Sie richtete sich auf und stürzte sich erneut auf ihn. Sie schlug ihm die rechte Faust gegen die Wange und die linke gegen das Kinn.

Von Kurtis´ Unterlippe rann warmes, frisches Blut.

Doch den dritten Schlag fing er ab, indem er ihre Handgelenke packte.

Sie wollte seinen Hals packen, doch er ließ es nicht zu.

Kurtis wunderte sich. Er kämpfte gegen Lara, oder vielmehr jemanden, der so aussah wie sie. Er war mehr als irritiert und verwirrt.

Er musste seine ganze Kraft aufbringen, um sie von ich fern zu halten. Doch er wollte endlich eine Antwort, denn er war sich sicher, das diese Frau über ihm, die fast übermenschlich stark war, nicht Lara Croft war. Er ließ sich nicht länger täuschen und konzentrierte seine mentalen Fähigkeiten…

Ein Ruck, und sie flog von Kurtis weg.

Sie landete mit dem Kopf an der gegenüberliegenden Wand und rutschte zu Boden. Dort blieb sie liegen und Blut breitete sich von der Kopfwunde aus.

Kurtis sah zu ihr, als er langsam aufstand.

Er war noch immer verwirrt, denn sie sah genauso aus, wie Lara. Für einen Bruchteil dachte er daran, das die sie vielleicht auch umgedreht hätten, so wie Sara, doch das verwarf er, denn da war der Kuss gewesen.

,,_Hey…kannst du uns mal aufklären? Was ist in dich gefahren?´´_ fragte Zip am anderen Ende der Leitung, als Kurtis auf die Bewusstlose zuging.

__

,,Oh Gott, ich glaub du hast Lara getötet!´´

entfuhr es Alister geschockt.

,,Ruhe!´´ entgegnete Kurtis und hob seine Boran X auf, die neben ihr lag. Er lud die Waffe durch und richtete sie auf Lara, die sich zu verwandeln begann.

Kurtis stutzte und weitete die Augen, denn er begriff noch nicht, was geschah. Sie Frau zu seinen Füßen verformte sich. Sie wurde größer und alle weiblichen Züge verschwanden und plötzlich lag dort, wo Lara vorher gelegen hatte jemand anderes.

Kurtis atmete durch.

,,Luther Rouzic…´´ begann Kurtis, ,,…der Illusionist. Hab ich´s mir doch gedacht.´´

,,_Was soll das? Wo ist Lara?´´_ fragte Alister aufgeregt.

,,Sie war niemals hier. Luther wollte mich mit einer Illusion reinlegen und vermutlich in eine Falle locken.´´ antwortete Kurtis.

Das erklärte natürlich alles.

Kurtis kniete sich vorsichtig zu ihm, den keinem der Cabal war zu trauen. Dann fühlte er nach seinem Puls am Handgelenk und dann am Hals.

,,_Ist er Tod?´´_ fragte Zip.

Kurtis schluckte und die Anspannung wich: ,,Ja…der wird keimen mehr eine Illusion vorspielen…´´ dann erhob sich Kurtis wieder und sah das Blut von Rouzic, dass den Boden nässte, ,,…Die Kopfverletzung hat ihm wohl das Genick gebrochen, oder so.´´

,,_Findest du nicht, du solltest so langsam da verschwinden? Bevor noch jemand auftaucht.´´ _schlug Marie etwas nervös vor.

,,Ja, einen Moment…´´ Kurtis nutzte seine Fähigkeiten und ließ den toten Luther schweben.

Am Ende des Ganges, war ein Fenster und wenig später, ließ Kurtis den Mann dort hinausschweben und dann einfach vor die Burgmauer fallen.

,,Da wird ihn so schnell niemand finden.´´ murmelte Kurtis und drehte sich dann um.

,,_Und das Blut?´´_ wollte Zip wissen.

Kurtis blieb vor der Blutlache stehen und brachte seine ganze Kraft auf, sich zu konzentrieren. Wenig später, rann die Flüssigkeit in die dünnen Ritzen des Steinbodens und war im Großen und Ganzen zu übersehen. Er wunderte sich selbst ein wenig darüber, das er es schaffte, Flüssigkeit zu bewegen. Anscheinend hatte sein Vater recht, als er damals zu ihm sagte, das seine Kräfte im Laufe seines Lebens wachsen würden.

Kurtis stieß Luft aus, als er sich wieder lockerte: ,,So, auf den ersten Blick sieht das niemand.´´

,,_Okay, dann sieh zu, das du da verschwindest…_´´ sagte Zip, ,,…_Du kannst froh sein, das die nicht so schlau waren und in dem Schuppen Videokameras eingebaut haben.´´_

,,Bist du sicher?´´ fragte Kurtis.

,,_Klar, ich hab alle Daten von diesem Bau auf meinem Bildschirm. Da ist nix. Die sind sehr selbstsicher.´´_gab Alister seinen Senf dazu.

,,Wie auch immer. Ich wüsste trotzdem gerne, wie Rouzic mich hier gefunden hat.´´ entgegnete Kurtis leise.

,,_Zufall?´´_ schlug Zip vor.

,,Keine Ahnung, aber ich habe jetzt auch wichtigeres zu tun…´´ antwortete Kurtis und ging dann in den Gang, aus dem Rouzic, als Lara, eben gekommen war.

Er hatte noch immer das Bild der toten Lara im Kopf.

Ja, Kurtis wusste, das es - Gott sei dank - nur Luther gewesen war, der eine Illusion geschaffen und er eben das zeitliche gesegnet hatte, aber trotzdem war das Bild kein schöner Anblick gewesen und er hätte sie nie verziehen, wenn es wirklich Lara gewesen wäre…

,,_Da wäre noch was…´´ _begann Zip_, ,,…Wie hast du eigentlich gemerkt, das es nicht Lara war, die vor dir stand?´´_

Kurtis war gerade vorsichtig in einen neuen Gang abgebogen.

Er blieb kurz stehen und lächelte.

Dann antwortete er leise: ,,…Erstens: Lara bewegt sich nicht so, wie dieser Kerl da eben. Auch die Antworten waren nicht wie die, die Lara mir gegeben hätte…Zweitens: Lara würde Sara niemals im Stich lassen. Ganz egal, wie schlecht es aussieht…´´

Kurtis verdrängte die widerliche Tatsache, das ihn Luther eben einen Kuss aufgedrückt hatte und lächelte umso breiter, als er an den Kuss mit der wirklichen Lara, eben am Eingang der Katakomben, dachte. Dann sagte er schlicht: ,,…Und Drittens: Lara küsst tausend mal besser!´´

,,Vielleicht haben sie nur nicht damit gerechnet, das irgendjemand dort einbrechen würde.´´


	58. Die Offenbarung

**Die Offenbarung**

Er hatte gerade seine Hände von ihr genommen.

Erleichtert atmete Lara durch, denn sie war eben nahe dran gewesen schon wieder das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

Es hatte sich angefühlt, als würde ihr jemand das Hirn durchkneten, als Damian ihre Gedanken gelesen hatte, was die Schmerzen in ihrem Kopf antrieben.

Damian lachte selbstgefällig und triumphieren und stellte sich dann wieder zu Laras Linker, neben seine Sara.

Lara unterdrückte das laute Pochen in ihrem Kopf und blickte die beiden an, mit einem Hauch Hass in ihrem Blick.

Hass, auf Damian und die Cabal.

,,Tut gut, nicht wahr…´´ Damian beugte sich zu ihr runter, ,,…wenn einem jemand jeden Gedanken in seinem Kopf durchsucht…Aber jetzt weiß ich wenigstens alles, was ich wissen wollte.´´

,,Gut, dann können Sie mich ja wieder gehen lassen.´´ entgegnete Lara sarkastisch.

Damian lachte erneut: ,,Oh Lady Croft, ich bewundere wirklich Ihren Sinn für Humor. Aber Sie wollen uns doch nicht jetzt schon verlassen, wo es gerade so gemütlich wird.´´

,,Dann sagen Sie mir endlich, was Sie von mir wollen!´´ forderte Lara sauer.

,,Gunderson!…´´ Damian fuhr zu ihm herum, ,,…bring mir den Handschuh und lass deine Männer den Schläfer reinbringen!´´

Gunderson nickte und ging.

…_Den Schläfer?…Den hab ich doch vernichtet…_

Lara war verwirrt.

Was meinte Damian mit dem Schläfer?

,,Sie fragen sich sicher, was das alles zu bedeuten hat, aber seihen Sie versichert Lady Croft, ich werde ihnen alles ausführlich erklären…´´ sagte Damian gewissenhaft, als Lara in der Ferne Gunderson zurück kommen sah und vier seiner Männer eine Tragbare trugen.

Gunderson übergab seinem Meister den Handschuh Pieter van Eckhardt´s und Lara hätte sich wirklich in den Hintern treten können, das sie den damals in den Trümmern des Strahovs zurückgelassen hatte.

Damian zog ihn an und murmelte: ,,Ein Erbstück von meinem Vater…´´ dann sah er Lara an, ,,…zu Schade, das sie ihn damals vergessen haben vor uns zu verstecken, nicht wahr?´´

Lara ging nicht auf seine Bemerkung ein.

Sie wollte nicht, das er wusste, das er sie so auf die Palme bringen konnte.

Die vier Söldner klappten die Stützten der Trage auf und stellten die Trage dann hinter Damian und Sara.

Dann zogen sich Gunderson und seine Männer wieder in den Hintergrund zurück.

Lara erhaschte einen Blick auf das, was dort, auf gleicher Höhe wie sie, auf der Trage lag.

Ein Nephillim.

Das konnte unmöglich der sein, den sie damals mit dem Sanglyphen vernichtet hatte und Karel war damals auch gestorben, also fragte sie sich, was es mit diesem Schläfer auf sich hatte.

,,Ich schätzte, Sie haben so ein Objekt schon mal gesehen. Ein Nephillim. Leider tot und seelenlos…´´ begann Damian und sah Lara in die Augen, ,,…Das ist der letzte Nephillim, da die anderen beiden ja von Ihnen vernichtet wurden…´´ er sagte das vorwurfsvoll, als hätte Lara ein Verbrechen begangen, als sie die Welt von diesen abnormen Kreaturen befreit hatte.

,,Ich war damals, als Sie meinen Vater töteten, in Anatolien, Türkei, und habe eine Ausgrabung geleitet, um den letzten Nephillim zu finden…´´ sagte Damian dann, ,,…Und wie Sie sehen, habe ich meinen Auftrag ausgeführt.´´

,,Und was soll diese widerlicher Kreatur hier?´´ fragte Lara und hielt seinem Blickkontakt stand.

,,Ich weiß das Trent hier in der Burg herumschleicht, ich habe es in Ihren Gedanken gelesen. Aber er hat keine Chance, denn meine Männer suchen ihn bereits. Sie werden ihn herbringen und dann kann es endlich losgehen…´´ entgegnete Damian.

Lara hatte bemerkt, das er ihr nicht geantwortet hatte.

,,…Ich weiß, das Sie und Trent etwas füreinander übrig haben…sehr viel sogar…und ich weiß, das Trent alles tun würde, um Ihr Leben zu schonen. Dann wollen wir ihm doch diesen Hoffnungsschimmer lassen, oder?´´

Er blickte sie weiterhin an.

Lara blieb kalt. Sie wollte sich nicht verwundbar zeigen.

Nach einer kurzen Schweigepause, in der jeder versuchte den anderen nieder zu starren, forderte Lara: ,,…Beantworten Sie mein Frage, Damian.´´

,,Sie haben kein Recht solche Forderungen zu stellen, Lady Croft…´´ fauchte Damian, doch sagte dann, ,,…denn ich glaube Sie haben bereits eine Ahnung, was meine Ziele sind. Immerhin hat meine Sara Sie ja `besucht´…Oh ja, ich weiß alles über ihre Fähigkeiten. Ich werde großen Nutzen mit ihr und der Witchblade haben.´´

,,Sie gehört Ihnen nicht!…´´ fuhr Lara ihn an, ,,…Niemals!…Irgendwann wird sie das einsehen. Seien Sie sich dessen sicher Damian, ich werde Sara niemals aufgeben.´´

,,Dann fragen Sie doch ihre einstige Freundin.´´

,,Sie braucht mich nicht zu fragen…´´ erhob Sara das Wort und sah Lara in die Augen, ,,…Ich gehöre jetzt zu ihm. Nicht zu dir, Lara.´´

Lara schüttelte den Kopf und hielt den Blickkontakt: ,,Kämpfe gegen seinen Einfluss an! Er hat dich manipuliert. Das weißt du…Das bist du nicht wirklich…´´ Lara erkannte, das sich die Gesichtszüge ihrer Freundin von Hass in Unsicherheit veränderten, ,,…Sara, bitte tu mir das nicht an!´´

Damian sah es ebenfalls und wurde wütend.

Die Worte der Archäologin zeigten Wirkung und würden Sara wieder sie selbst werden lassen, wenn er nichts tat.

Also handelte er.

,,Schluss!…´´ er schlug Lara ins Gesicht, ,,…Halten Sie endlich die Klappe!…´´ er zückte aus seiner Tasche Klebeband, riss ein Stück ab und klebte es Lara über den Mund. Sie wollte es zwar verhindern, aber er schaffte es trotzdem.

Dann griff er ihr ans Kinn und zwang sie ihm in die Augen zu Blicken, ,,…Wollen Sie wissen, was ich vorhabe?…Sie werden sterben Lady Croft. Und zwar noch heute Nacht…´´

Lara blickte ihn an und hätte am liebsten einen ihrer spöttischen und sarkastischen Sprüche losgelassen, aber sie konnte im Moment nichts sprechen.

,,Sie glauben jetzt wahrscheinlich, das die Kräfte des Nephillim Sie töten werden, die Sie durch einen dummen Zufall erhalten haben, doch ich muss Sie enttäuschen…Sie werden anders sterben. Nach einem Ritual…Ein Ritual, das mir meine Rache garantieren wird. Sobald sich Mister Trent im meiner Gewalt befindet…´´ Damian drehte sich zu Gunderson, ,,…Lass deine Männer nach ihm suchen, Luther braucht mir zu lange. Das Ritual muss um Mitternacht durchgeführt werden!´´

Gunderson nickte und gab seinen Männern die Befehle.

Die vier rückten daraufhin ab.

,,Wenn sie ihn nicht finden?´´ Sara hatte ihre Stimme erneut erhoben.

Damian blickte sie an: ,,Keine Sorge, meine Liebe, wenn Trent erfährt, das wir seine Freundin haben und sie töten werden, wirst du sehen, wie schnell er hier sein wird.´´

Sara nickte und grinste gehässig: ,,Wie durchtrieben…´´

Dann küsste sie ihn wieder auf seine sinnlichen Lippen und schlang die Arme um ihn.

Ebenso wie er.

Lara war angeekelt von dem Bild, das sie ihr bot.

Sie mochte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was die beiden vielleicht noch so treiben oder vielleicht schon getrieben haben.

Damian löste sich mit einem Grinsen von Sara, doch das verging ihm, als er sich wieder zu Lara drehte: ,,So ein Pech für Sie…Erst haben Sie eine Freundin verloren, dann werden Sie einen Freund verlieren und dann werden Sie Ihr Leben verlieren…Die Welt ist unfair und schlecht, nicht wahr?…´´ Damian strich ihr über die Wange, doch Lara drehte den Kopf zur Seite.

Sie ekelte sich nur noch mehr vor seiner Berührung und ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken.

,,Ist alles bereit?´´ fragte Sara dann ihren Meister.

Damian nickte erneut, hatte den Arm noch immer um Saras Hüfte geschlungen: ,,Sowie Trent hier eintrifft und auf ein Vorschlag eingehen will, den Text gegen seine Freundin zu tauschen, haben wir ihn. Und dann kann es beginnen…´´

Lara blickte die beiden noch immer an, als Damian sein vorgehen preisgab.

,,…Sowie ich die Schrift beider Texthälften gelesen habe, wird die Seele meines Vaters aus dem ewigen Fegefeuer für kurze Zeit freigelassen…´´ Damian deutete mit dem Kopf auf das große Feuer in der Mitte des Innenhofes, ,,…Sobald das Opfer in die Brust gepfählt und den Flammen übergeben wurde, wird die Seele meines Vaters in den Körper des Nephillim gleiten.´´

Damian blickte zu Lara und sagte: ,,Da ich eine männliche Seele erwecken will, muss ich auch ein männliches Opfer bringen und ich bin sicher, das Trent seiner Aufgabe gerecht werden wird.´´

Lara schüttelte en Kopf.

Ihr war klar gewesen, das die Cabal auf Rache sann, aber sie hätte sich niemals so etwas ausgemalt. Sie wollte nicht, das Kurtis stirbt, sie musste sich was einfallen lassen, um sich zu befreien. Doch die Ketten waren zu stark für sie und wie sie die Kräfte des Nephillim nutzen konnte, das wusste sie nicht, denn es war bisher immer im Affekt geschehen.

Ja, sie hatte nicht vergessen, was Marie ihr gesagt hat, das sie schwächer werden würde, je öfter sie diese Kräfte nutzte und sie spüre bereits, das es so war, aber ihr Leben war ihr in diesem einen Punkt wirklich scheißegal.

Sie gab es gerne, wenn sie ihre Freunde retten könnte.

,,Nicht doch, Lady Croft…´´ begann Damian, als er sah, das Lara versuchte, die Ketten zu lösen, ,,…Sie sollten nicht an Befreiung oder Flucht denken, denn ich brauche Sie noch. Denn sobald Trent tot ist und die Seele meines Vaters im Körper des Nephillim steckt und so zu neuem Leben erwacht ist, braucht er auch die Kräfte eines Nephillim, um am Leben zu bleiben…´´ er grinste und beugte sich zu ihr runter, ,,…Ich weiß, das die alte Heissturm Ihnen gesagt hat, das Sie diese Kräfte nur loswerden wenn Sie sterben, aber die Alte hat eben keine Ahnung…´´ er erhob sich wieder und hielt den Handschuh hoch, ,,…das hier ist das Einzige, was Sie von den Kräften des Nephillim befreien kann. Sie würden sogar hinter her weiterleben, wenn da nicht die Rache wäre. Ich werde die Kräfte aus Ihnen heraussaugen und sie dann meinem Vater wiedergeben. Es liegt dann an ihm zu entscheiden, auf welche art Sie sterben werden…Nur mit seiner Hilfe, kann ich das finden, was ich zu finden suche…´´

…_Ich müsste gar nicht sterben?…_

Lara glaubte nicht, was sie gehört hatte.

Damian wollte also wirklich seinen Vater in der Gestalt dieses Nephillim wieder erwecken und dafür Kurtis opfern. Er wollte ihr dann die Kräfte aussaugen mit dem Handschuh, der das Einzige ist, was sie ironischer Weise von den Kräften des Nephillim befreien könnte. Sie würde überhaupt nicht sterben müssen, wenn es dann nicht an dem wieder erweckten Pieter van Eckhard wäre, sie aus Rache zu töten.

Sie wollte das alles gar nicht glauben. Doch sie fragte sie, was Damian suchte.

Wozu brauchte er die Macht seines Vaters?

Wozu brauchte er seines Vaters Hilfe?

Was hatte Damian nach der Wiedererweckung vor?

,,Meister!…´´ ein Söldner kam herbei gerannt und unterbrach Damian.

Lara, Sara, Gunderson und Damian drehten die Köpfe zu ihm.

,,Meister!…´´ außer Atem blieb der Mann vor ihnen stehen, ,,…Luther Rouzic ist tot! Wir fanden ihn vor der Burgmauer.´´

Damian verfinsterte seine Miene: ,,Trent!…´´ zornig wandte er sich an den Söldner, ,,..Findet ihn! Ich will ihn auf der Stelle hier vor mir haben!´´

Dann zischte etwas goldenes durch die Luft, zerschnitt blitzschnell die Ketten an Laras Händen und dann die Kehle des Söldners…

Er hatte alles mit angehört und alles mit angesehen.

Er hatte sich in einer Nische auf der Burgmauer versteckt gehalten, doch er musste aufpassen, das kein Söldner ihn entdeckte.

Er sah Lara auf einem Altar liegend und gefesselt. Ein Feuer brannte vor ihr, zu ihrer Rechten.

Auch hatte er gesehen, das Gudnerson mit seinen Männern gekommen war und den Handschuh und den Nephillim brachten. Dann hatte er auch gesehen, wie Sara Damian geküsst hatte und fragte sich ehrlich, was die wohl mit ihr angestellt hatten. Er wusste, das Sara jetzt zu den Bösen gehörte und sie wäre dank der Witchblade ein gefährlicher Gegner für jeden, der sich ihr in den Weg stellt.

Er hatte sich zurückhalten müssen, noch nicht einzugreifen, als Damian Lara geschlagen hatte. Es hatte ihn rasend vor Wut gemacht, doch Zip hatte ihm geraten zu warten.

Dann hatte er alles gehört, was Damian gesagt hatte.

Die Wiedererweckung Pieter van Eckhardts und seinen Tod als Opfer.

Auch hatte er mit bekommen, das Lara doch nicht würde sterben müssen, denn der Handschuh Eckhardts könnte sie von den Kräften befreien.

Er musste sich jetzt schnell etwas überlegen, wie er Lara und Sara da raus holen konnte, bevor…

,,_Hey, Kurtis, was meint der damit, das die Kräfte Lara umbringen werden?´´ _fragte Alister in sein Ohr und unterbrach seinen Gedankengang.

,,Das erklär ich euch später, okay…ich muss mir was überlegen...fragt einfach meine Mutter, sie wird es euch erklären…´´ entgegnete der leise, doch war eigentlich abwesend, denn er verfolgte noch immer das Geschehen in dem Innenhof.

Er bekam nur am Rande mit, das Alister Marie fragte.

Etwas bewegte sich hastig und kam von links.

Kurtis sah einen Söldner durch den Innenhof rennen und er sagte Damian, das Rouzics Leiche gefunden wurde.

Das reichte ihm, er würde jetzt handeln.

Kurtis griff sein Chirugai und erhob sich.

,,_Was hast du vor?´´ _fragte Zip.

,,Ich unternehme etwas…´´ Kurtis war bereit sein Chirugai zu werfen.

,,_Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass das nicht besonders klug ist? Hast du den einen Plan?´´ _fragte Zip erneut.

,,Nein…ich improvisiere!´´ entgegnete Kurtis und schleuderte sein Chirugai los. Es schwirrte durch die Luft, zerschlug Laras Handfesseln und dann die Kehle des Söldners…


	59. Wiedersehen unter Feinden

**Wiedersehen unter Feinden**

,,Trent!´´ brüllte Damian, als er Kurtis auf der gegenüberliegenden Burgmauer erblickte, wie er sein Chirugai wieder fing und an den Gürtel steckte.

,,Tja, Sie wollten mich ja auf der Stelle vor sich haben.´´ rief Kurtis zurück.

Da jetzt Laras Hände frei waren, riss sie sich das Klebeband vom Mund.

,,Dann kommen Sie doch einfach herunter.´´ rief Damian unterdessen zu Kurtis.

,,Damit ich ihr Opfer werde?…Nein danke, Mir gefällt es hier oben ganz gut…Ich haben alles genau im Blick.´´ entgegnete Kurtis und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

,,So?…Na dann haben sie ja auch im Blick, wenn ich ihrer Freundin den hübschen Hals aufschneide!´´ sagte Damian drohend, schnappte ein Messer aus seiner Jackentasche und drückte es abrupt Lara an den Hals, als diese sich aufrichten wollte.

Kurtis erschrak, ließ dich aber nichts anmerken: ,,Das werden sie nicht tun, sie brauchen sie ja noch.´´

,,Es wäre besser, wenn sie leben würde, aber tot kann sie mir nicht mehr weglaufen…´´ Damian wurde zornig und drückte das Messer fester in ihren Hals.

Lara traute kaum zu atmen, sie spürte bereits ein Rinnsal Blut an ihrem Hals hinunter laufen, wo das Messer die Haut verletzte. Aber sie würde sich nicht noch einmal so hilflos zeigen, wie zuvor.

Damian blickte gespannt zu Kurtis und Kurtis blickte zu Lara.

In ihrem Blick lag Entschlossenheit und er wusste, was sie vorhatte. Allerdings würde er dafür gewährleisten müssen, das sie vollends befreit wurde.

Er nickte leicht und fixierte Laras Blick.

,,Okay, Damian…´´ sagte Kurtis schließlich und blickte zu dem Mann, ,,…Was wollen Sie?´´

,,Sie und die Schriftrolle aus den Katakomben. Geben Sie mir das und ich werde Croft laufen lassen…´´ er hatte einen verräterischen Ton in der Stimme.

Kurtis wusste, das Damian sein Wort brechen würde, wenn er die Schriftrolle besaß, doch Kurtis verließ sich einfach darauf, das Lara wusste, was sie tat.

Er griff zu seinem Beutel am Gürtel: ,,Na gut…´´ dann schleuderte er etwas, ,,…Fangen Sie!´´

Damian blickte nur auf das goldene Etwas, das sich näherte, ebenso wie Sara und Gunderson und das nutzte Lara.

Ihre Hand schnellte vor und stieß gegen Damians Kehlkopf. Er stürzte nach hinten und wich von ihr. Das Messer fiel klappernd zu Boden.

Sara und Gunderson erschraken, denn es war keineswegs die Schirftrolle, sondern wieder das Chirugai, das Kurtis geschleudert hatte.

Noch bevor jemand reagieren konnte, zerschnitte es Laras restliche Fesseln an der Taille und den Füßen. Da die Klingen aus Meteoritengestein waren, schwirrten sie durch die Ketten, wie ein Messer durch Butter.

Lara reagierte allerdings sofort und rollte sich vom Altar, als Gunderson nach ihr greifen wollte.

Lara war frei und zog sich eilig zurück.

Sie rannte am Feuer vorbei, zu der Mauer auf der Kurtis stand. Er blickte zu ihr hinab, nachdem er sein Chirugai wieder fing.

Sara entfachte die Witchblade und nahm Laras Verfolgung auf.

Gunderson zog seine Pistole und hatte Lara im bereits im Visier, er war dabei abzudrücken, doch Damian, der sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte, brüllte: ,,Nein! Ich brauche sie lebend!´´

Lara rannte und sprang dann vor der Mauer im vollen Laufen ab.

Kurtis hatte sich konzentriert und verstärkte ihren Sprung, wie damals in den Katakomben in Minsk.

Sie flog regelrecht zu ihm herauf.

Er schnappte nach ihrer Hand und zog sie auf die Mauer.

Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit, als er Lara berührte. Ihr ging es nicht anders.

Die Berührung gab ihnen neue Kraft.

Dann liefen sie los.

Kurtis hatte noch immer ihre Hand umklammert und zog sie mit sich mit, hinein in die Burg, den einzigen Ausweg finden, den es gab…

Doch kaum waren sie in der Burg, kamen die ersten Söldner angerannt.

Kurtis hob blitzschnell seine Boran X und schoss auf sie. Er setzte sie außer Gefecht, ließ seien Kugeln allerdings nicht tödlich treffen.

Zwei weitere Söldner kamen unterdessen von hinten und einer schlang die Arme um Lara und wollte sie wegzerren, während der andere ihre Beine greifen wollte.

Lara trat aus und brach einem der Männer die Nase. Blutüberströmt ging er bewusstlos zu Boden.

Dann ließ Lara sich nach hinten fallen und quetschte den Angreifer zwischen sich selbst und der Mauer hinter ihr ein. Sie konnte einen Ellenbogen befreien und rammte ihn dem Mann in die Rippen.

Vor Schmerz ließ er sie los, doch weiter konnte sie ihn nicht bearbeiten, denn Kurtis griff ihren Arm und zerrte sie weiter: ,,Komm, hier lang!´´

Sie rannten nach rechts in einen weiteren Gang.

Dann nach links.

Zum Glück waren ihnen keine weiteren Söldner begegnet.

Kurtis stieß mit seinen Fähigkeiten eine Tür auf und sie stürmten in den Raum.

Auch hier drin waren keine Gegner.

Lara erkannte den Konferenzraum von vorhin wieder.

Kurtis hatte die Tür wieder verschlossen und hastete zur gegenüberliegenden Wang. Dabei zückte er den Ring und öffnete wie vorhin den Geheimgang, als er den Schlüssel an sich genommen hatte.

,,Schnell…´´ drängte er leise und als Lara und er drin waren, verschloss er ihn wieder und schaltete seine Taschenlampe ein.

Sie gingen schweigend und außer Atem weiter, denn wenn jemand den Raum betreten würde, würde er sie hören.

Als Kurtis sicher war, das sie außer hörweite waren, blieb er stehen.

Lara tat es ihm gleich und lehnte sich, neben ihn, gegen die verdreckte Mauer, doch das war ihr im Moment egal.

Sie war einfach nur froh, das sie dort weg war und das Kurtis bei ihr war…

,,Alles Klar?´´ fragte Kurtis sie, nachdem er wieder etwas zu Atem gekommen war.

Lara nickte und schloss die Augen.

Dann atmete sie tief durch. Den Schmerz in ihrer Hüfte hatte sie während ihrer Flucht ignoriert, doch die Belastung machte sich jetzt umso mehr bemerkbar. Sie legte die Hand darauf und verlagerte ihren Schwerpunkt auf das linke Bein.

Kurtis bemerkte das und stellte sich vor sie: ,,Was hast du?´´

,,Nicht der rede Wert, das wird schon wieder.´´ entgegnete sie.

Erstreifte ihr Top hoch und ihre Hose etwas runter und sah eine Bluterguss an der rechten Hüfte, dann besah er sich der Wunde an ihrem rechten Oberarm und den Kratzer an ihrem Hals.

Sie trug nur noch ihre schwarze Hose und das schwarze Top. Alles andere hatte die Cabal ihr abgenommen.

,,Du bist ganz schön lädiert…´´ bemerkte er und nahm aus seiner Gürteltasche ein Tuch, das mal als Halstuch diente. Er faltete es zurecht und verband damit die Wunde an Laras Arm.

Sie sah ihm schweigend zu und als er fertig war, trafen sich ihre Blicke.

,,Danke…´´ flüsterte sie, ,,…nicht nur hierfür, sondern auch…´´ ,,Ich weiß…´´ unterbrach er sie, ,,…du würdest das selbe für mich tun.´´

,,Wie lange warst du schon da oben?´´ fragte sie ihn.

,,Seitdem Gunderson den Nephillim und den Handschuh dazu brachte…Ich habe alles mitgehört.´´ antwortete er.

,,Dann weißt du, das wir Damian aufhalten müssen.´´

,,Ja, aber, ohne Opfer können die das Ritual nicht durchführen.´´

,,Ich weiß…´´ begann sie, ,,…aber es geht auch um Sara. Wir müssen sie da raus holen. Hier raus kommen wir im Moment sowieso nicht, weil Damian sicher alles nach uns in der Burg und deren Umgebung absuchen lässt…Außerdem befürchte ich, das er sie töten wird, wenn er nicht das bekommt, was er haben will. Allein schon deswegen, um sich an mir zu rächen und das werde ich keinesfalls zulassen…´´

,,Okay…Wir sollten uns nur einen guten Plan überlegen, denn diesmal sind sie bestimmt vorbereitet.´´ entgegnete Kurtis.

Lara nickte: ,,Ich habe vorhin kurz zu Sara durchdringen können. Ich weiß, das ich sie zur Vernunft bringen kann, aber man müsste sie alleine erwischen. Und diese Chance ist sehr gering.´´

Kurtis überlegte angestrengt, doch schüttelte dann den Kopf: ,,Lara, ich hab keine Ahnung, wie wir das anstellen sollen.´´

,,Wir sollten sie beobachten und abwarten, bis sich eine Chance bietet mit Sara zu reden.´´

Kurtis nickte: ,,Das wäre wohl das beste, aber du weißt, das Sara uns mit der Witchblade überlegen ist. Sie könnte uns beide töten und in ihrer derzeitigen Lage würde sie das sogar ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken tun.´´

,,Nein…´´ entgegnete Lara und sah ihn an.

Kurtius wusste, was sie vorhatte und schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Oh, nein, Lara. Vergiss es!…Du wirst diese Kräfte auf keinem Fall mehr benutzen. Du weißt, das sie dich töten können und du weißt noch nicht einmal, wie du sie anstellen kannst.´´

,,Es wäre nur das letzte Mittel, vertrau mir. Ich muss mit ihr reden, aber sie wird mich nicht an sich heran lassen. Ich muss mir also alle Optionen offen halten.´´ entgegnete Lara

Kurtis wusste, das sie recht hatte.

,,_Hey, du wirst ihr das doch nicht durchgehen lassen?´´_ meldete sich Zip in Kurtis´ Ohr zu Wort.

__

,,Ja, ihr müsst diesen Handschuh bekommen, dann können wir Lara von diesen Kräften befreien.´´

fügte Zip hinzu.

,,Jungs, das weiß ich selber, okay und Lara weiß es auch. Jetzt haltet einfach die Klappe, wir müssen uns konzentrieren…´´ entgegnete Kurtis ein wenig gereizt und sagte dann wieder in normalem Ton zu Lara, ,,…Komm…wir werden die suchen und dann sehen wir weiter.´´

Lara nickte: ,,Was glaubst du wo die sind?´´

,,Wahrscheinlich in der großen Halle, hinter dem Innenhof. Wir müssen da lang und dann nach links.´´ antwortete Kurtis und deutete mit dem Daumen in die entsprechende Richtung.

Dann gingen sie los…

,,Sag mal, du hast also wirklich den zweiten Teil der Schriftrolle gefunden?´´ fragte Lara nach einigen Momenten.

,,Ja…´´ er zog ihn aus seinem Beutel, ,,…Hier, aber ich kann es nicht lesen…Zip und Alister haben mir geholfen und du natürlich auch.´´

,,Ich?…Wieso?´´ fragte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und nahm den Text entgegen.

,,Na, ich dachte immer daran, was du wohl machen würdest und haben einfach genauso gehandelt.´´ entgegnete er.

Lara lächelte hauchdünn und sah sich die Schrift auf dem Papierfetzen an. Auch sie wurde nicht schlau daraus.

,,Naja…´´ sie gab ihn ihm zurück, ,,…du weißt schon, das es nicht besonders klug ist den mit dir rumzuschleppen. Was wenn die uns doch wieder erwischen sollten?´´

,,Ja, aber wir können ihn ja nicht zerstören…´´

__

,,Versteckt ihn doch einfach.´´

sagte Alister.

,,Alister, ich glaube nicht das…´´ begann Kurtis, doch Lara unterbrach ihn, denn sie konnte Zip und Alister nicht hören: ,,Was sagt er?´´

,,Wir sollen den Text verstecken.´´ sagte Kurtis dann zu ihr.

,,Naja, im Moment vielleicht, aber mal angenommen, wir können entkommen, dann wären sie bis ans Ende aller Tage hinter uns her…´´ entgegnete Lara, ,,…Wenn diese Ungewissheit nicht wäre, dann könnten die den Text von mir aus haben, wenn sie Sara dafür laufen und uns alle in Ruhe lassen.´´

,,Welche Ungewissheit?´´ fragte Kurtis.

,,Na, Damian will seinen Vater wieder erwecken, das ist klar, aber was hat er vor? Ich meine, er muss doch einen triftigen Grund dafür haben.´´ sagte Lara zu ihm.

,,Ja…aber ob wir den je rauskriegen?´´ murmelte Kurtis dabei.

,,_Dann versteckt ihn doch jetzt.´´_ meinte Zip.

,,Was?´´ fragte Lara und Kurtis wiederholte: ,,Zip sagt, wir sollen ihn jetzt verstecken. Für den Moment, meint er, denn as, wenn die uns noch mal in die Finger bekommen?´´

Lara nickte und fragte dann Kurtis: ,,Warum hast du das denn nicht schon getan?´´

,,Ich hatte noch keine Zeit…´´ entgegnete Kurtis, ,,…ich musste ja zu dir uns dann kam Rouzic und…´´

,,..du hast ihn getötet, nicht wahr?´´

Er nickte: ,,Ich bin nicht unbedingt stolz drauf, aber er hat mich angegriffen.´´

,,Wie?…´´ fragte sie, ,,…Wie konnte er dir nahe kommen?´´

,,Er hat eine Illusion geschaffen und mich glauben lassen, das du es bist. Er sah genauso aus, wie du…´´ er brach ab und schwieg..

,,Woran hast du es gemerkt?…´´ wollte sie dann wissen, als sie über einen Holzbalken stiegen, ,,…Ich meine, das ich es nicht war?´´

,,Deine Augen…´´ er folgte ihr, ,,…sie sind jetzt grün und seine waren braun und an seiner ganzen Art eben…´´ er brach erneut ab, denn das mit dem Kuss wollte er ihr nicht erzählen.

Nicht etwa, weil es ihm peinlich war von einem Mann geküsst worden zu sein. Nein, das war ihm gar nicht peinlich, er dachte ja, das es Lara war. Er erzählte es ihr deshalb nicht, weil er auch mitbekommen hat, das Damian sagte, das Lara etwas für ihn übrig hat und Kurtis wollte sie nicht in Verlegenheit bringen, indem er auf den Kuss vor dem Eingang der Katakomben zu sprechen kam. Aber das fiel ihm schwer…

Nach ein paar Minuten, mit endlosen Abbiegungen, kamen sie an und Kurtis blieb stehen. Er legte sich den Zeigefinger vor den Mund um ihr zu signalisieren, das sie leise sein sollten.

Kurtis horchte an der Wand zur großen Halle, indem er das Ohr daran legte. Nach einer Weile sagte er im Flüsterton: ,,Da sind Stimmen…Männerstimmen…´´ seine Mine hellte sich auf, ,,…und Sara.´´

,,Ja?´´ Lara horchte ebenfalls und hörte Sara.

Sie hatten diesmal endlich etwas Glück, oder war es ein Zufall?

Lara war es egal gewesen, Hauptsache ihre Freundin lebte noch.

Allerdings konnten sie nichts genaues verstehen, da die dicke Mauer, die Stimmen und Worte dämpfte. Doch Lara konnte sich gut vorstellen, um was es ging und über wen die sich da drin unterhielten.

,,Was machen wir jetzt?´´ fragte Lara leise, doch Kurtis unterbrach sie: ,,….Schhh…ich glaube ich höre Schritte…´´ er horchte konzentriert, ,,…Ja, das sind Gunderson und Damian, sie verlassen den Raum.´´

,,Sicher?´´ wollte Lara wissen.

Kurtis nickte und löste sich dabei von der Wand.

,,Dann ist das jetzt unsere Chance mit Sara zu reden…´´

Kurtis nahm den Ring erneut hervor, doch stockte dann.

,,Was ist? Warum zögerst du?´´ fraget sie und blickte ihn an.

,,Ich muss noch etwas wissen…´´ er sah ihr in die Augen, ,,…Hör zu, ich weiß, das passt jetzt überhaupt nicht, aber die Ungewissheit macht mich einfach fertig und ich kann keine klaren Gedanken mehr fassen…Ich habe gehört, was Damian gesagt hat, das du etwas für mich übrig hast. Dann bin ich dir doch nicht egal?´´

Lara blickte verlegen zur Seite: ,,Kurtis…´´

,,Bitte sag es mir. Vielleicht haben wir nachher nicht mehr die Gelegenheit dazu…´´ unterbrach er sie, ,,…Denn zuerst lässt du mich eiskalt im Regen stehen, doch dann küsst du mich.´´

Sie zögerte etwas, doch nickte dann: ,,Du warst mir nie egal, Kurtis…´´ sie blickte wieder zu ihm hoch und das Zip und Alister das vermutlich hörten und auf dem Monitor sahen, war ihr jetzt auch egal, denn sie wusste, das es leichter wäre, wenn sie es ihm doch endlich sagte.

,,Ich habe das damals zu dir gesagt, um dich zu schützen…´´ begann sie, ,,…Zum einen wollte ich nicht, das dir etwas passiert und ich dachte, wenn du glaubtest, das du mir egal wärst, dann würdest du vielleicht nicht zu viel riskieren…Und zum anderen wollte ich nie wieder jemandem nahe sein, weil ich es einfach nicht ertragen könnte, wenn dir etwas passiert und ich wieder jemanden verliere.´´

Er lächelte kurz erleichtert und fasste dann an ihre Schultern: ,,Lara…Mir wird nichts passieren…und du wirst mich auch nicht verlieren, das verspreche ich dir.´´

Sie sah ihm in die Augen und nickte schließlich.

Dann fühlte sie, wie Kurtis sie an sich zog, doch sie drückte sich wieder ab: ,,Warte!…´´ sie hielt ihm die Hand vor den Mund, ,,…Versteh mich nicht falsch. Glaub nicht, das ich dich nicht küssen wollte, ich würde nichts lieber tun, aber nicht jetzt…Ich denke ein weiterer Kuss würde uns nur ablenken.´´

Er nickte und löste sich von ihr: ,,Das verstehen ich und du hast recht…´´ er lächelte, ,,…Wir können doch warten, nicht wahr?´´

Lara nickte lächelnd: ,,Ja…´´


	60. Konfrontation III

**Konfrontation III**

Er drückte den Lautsprecher aus, sodass, Lara und Kurtis sie nicht mehr hören konnten, dann sagte er zu seinem Kumpel, der neben ihm am Küchentisch saß: ,,Siehst du, ich hab es ja gewusst! Wo ist mein Geld?´´

Widerwillig drückte Alister ihm einen Fünfer in die Hand.

,,Was? Ihr habt gewettet?´´ fragte Marie sprachlos.

,,Logo…´´ erklärte Zip, ,,…Ich wusste ja, das Lara ihre Gefühle nicht länger verheimlichen kann. Aber er glaubte ja, das sie es ihm nicht sagt.´´

,,In anbetracht ihrer derzeitigen Situation, dachte ich das nicht und außerdem…wirklich gesagt, hast sie es ihm ja noch nicht.´´ verteidigte sich Alister.

,,Ihr braucht euch nicht zu rechtfertigen, aber findet ihr nicht, das in anbetracht der Probleme, die Lara und Kurtis haben, eure Spielereien nebensächlich sind?´´ wollte Marie wissen und stellte jedem eine Tasse frischen, warmen Kamillentee hin.

Sie war die ganze Zeit über nervös und hatte keine 5 Minuten ruhe. Immerzu fieberte sie mit und machte sich große Sorgen.

,,Ja, schon…Sie haben recht.´´ sah Alister ein.

Zip nickte und kratzte sich dann verlegen am Nacken: ,,Aber ich finde ja, das die beiden gut zusammenpassen.´´

,,Sie haben es verdient glücklich zu werden.´´ meinte Alister.

,,Ja das tun sie…´´ begann Marie und nahm neben den beiden Platz, ,,…Hoffen wir mal, das alles gut wird und Kurtis sie von diesen Kräften befreien kann, denn er liebt sie sehr und ich wüsste nicht, was mit ihm passiert, wenn es nicht gut ausgeht.´´

,,Oh, seht! Sie gehen wieter.´´ entfuhr es Zip und er deutete auf den Monitor.

Dann klingelte plötzlich Alisters Handy…

Sara saß an einem langen Esstisch in der riesigen, knapp zwanzig Meter langen, Haupthalle der Burg und stützte den Kopf mit einer Hand. Der Raum war mit einigen Fenstern besetzt, kahl und außer dem fast zehn Meter langen Tisch befand sich hier sonst nichts.

Sara fragte sich, wie sie so blind gewesen sein konnte.

Wie konnte sie nur die ganze Zeit mit Lara und für die falsche Seite arbeiten?

Doch Sara fragte sich, ob es wirklich so gewesen war.

Was hatte sie denn vorher getan?

Sie konnte ja nicht schon ewig bei Damian leben. Sie wusste, das sie Polizistin war, in New York City. Außerdem war sie die Trägerind er Witchblade, auch das wusste sie.

Trotzdem war eine Leere in ihr.

Eine Leere, die nicht vorhanden war, als sie noch bei Lara gewesen war.

Doch Lara war hier die Böse, sie wollte alles kaputt machen, wie immer. Überall, wo sie auftaucht und was sie beginnt endet im Chaos.

…_Das Mädchen baut eben nur Scheiße…Das hat sie sich selbst zuzuschreiben…_

Sara schüttelte den Kopf.

Nein, es lief falsch.

Etwas lief hier komplett falsch.

Alles was gut und erfüllt in ihrem Leben war, war doch die Zeit, die sie mit Lara verbracht hatte. Sie hatte ihrem Leben Sinn gegeben und sie aus ihrer Einsamkeit herausgeholt. Seitdem Sara damals Lara kennen gelernt hatte und sie unzertrennliche Freunde wurden.

Unzertrennlich?

__

…Wie konnte es dann so weit kommen?…

Sara seufzte.

Sie wusste nicht wieso sie jetzt von Selbstzweifel geplagt wurde, doch sie wusste, das es an ihr war, Lara und Kurtis auszuliefern.

Und genau das würde sie tun, denn sie war Damian und der Cabal zu hundert Prozent treu und ergeben. Damian war alles für sie und sie würde alles für ihn tun.

Plötzlich schreckte Sara hoch, als sie ein Geräusch hörte und drehte sich um…

Eine Wand hatte sich geöffnete und Lara und Kurtis kamen.

Sara erhob sich schweigend und trat vor die beiden.

Dann ein Zucken an ihrem Handgelenk und die Witchblade schnellte hervor. Sara hob den Arm und ging in Angriffsposition.

,,Geht das schon wieder los?…´´ fragte Lara und kam mit ausgebreiteten Händen auf sie zu, ,,…Ich will nicht mit dir kämpfen, Sara. Ich will mit dir reden….Bitte hör mir zu.´´

,,Das könnte dir so passen, Lara…´´ entgegnete Sara mit einem bösen Funkeln in den Augen, ,,…Reicht es dir nicht, das ich dich einmal flach gelegt habe? Willst du unbedingt noch ein zweites mal unterliegen?´´

Kurtis hielt sich im Hintergrund, denn er wusste, das nur Lara Sara wieder zur Vernunft bringen konnte. Aber er behielt die große Tür im Auge.

,,Ich will nicht unterliegen und ich will nicht gegen dich Kämpfen…´´ sagte Lara, ,,…Siehst du nicht, das alles verkehrt läuft?´´

,,Nein, alles läuft richtig…Mein Meister will es so und mein Meister wird euch finden…und dann werdet ihr beide sterben, ihr Verräter.´´

,,Sara…´´ Lara kam weiter auf ihre Freundin zu und war nun ganz nah vor ihr, ,,…bitte tu mir das nicht an. Der Kerl hat dich umgedreht und…´´ sie brach ab und flog zur Seite. Lara landete auf dem Boden.

Sara hatte sie geschlagen.

,,Du hast keine Chance, Lara und das weißt du.´´ sagte Sara und kam auf Lara zu.

Lara wurde allmählich sauer und trat nach Saras Füßen: ,,Du hast es so gewollt.´´

Sara verlor das Gleichgewicht und knallte ebenfalls zu Boden.

,,Ich bin es leid, gegen eine Wand zu reden!…´´ sagte Lara und stand wieder auf.

,,Dann halt doch endlich dien verlogenes Mundwerk!´´ Sara sprang auf und stürzte sich auf Lara.

Die Archäologin wich zur Seite aus und rammte ihrer Freundin den Ellenbogen in den Rücken, sodass diese nach vorne fiel.

Sara ließ sich davon nicht wirklich beeindrucken, obwohl sie gegen die Wand prallte.

Im Gegenteil.

Sara fuhr herum und ließ Energieblitze aus der Blade schießen.

,,Lara pass auf!´´ rief Kurtis ihr warnend zu, doch Lara war bereits dabei auszuweichen und machte einen gekonnten Rückwärtssalto.

Sara schoss erneut und erneut wich Lara aus, indem sie zur Seite steppte.

Dann war Sara herbeigestürmt und ließ sich gegen Lara fallen.

Die beiden Frauen stürzten zurück und dann spürte Lara den beißenden Schmerz in ihrem Rücken, als sie die Tischplatte darin spürte.

Sara griff die Hände ihrer Freundin und nagelte sie über ihrem Kopf fest: ,,Gib auf, Lara!´´

Lara schluckte den Schmerz hinunter und ließ sich nichts anmerken: ,,Niemals!´´ Sie hob ihr Bein und trat erneut aus.

Dann konnte Lara sich befreien, indem sie sich zur Seite rollte und Saras Griff entging.

Sara ballte ihre stählerne Faust und schlug auf Lara ein.

Lara schwang ihre Beine hoch und rollte sich auf die Tischplatte, als Saras Faust sie knapp verfehlte und sich in das Holz bohrte.

Sara schrie wütend auf und sie schoss erneut einen Energiestrahl auf Lara.

Lara machte eine Rolle rückwärts und stand dann blitzschnell auf. Sara sprang mit einem Satz auf den Tisch und rannte auf Lara zu.

Lara wisch zurück, als Sara abermals mit ihrer Faust zuschlagen wolle.

Die Archäologin vollführte einen Bogengang und in dem Moment, als ihre Hände den Boden berührten und sie sich über sich selbst schwang, traten ihre Beine aus und trafen Sara in die Magengegend. Sara torkelte nach hinten und knallte mit dem Rück auf den Tisch.

Lara richtete sich unterdessen wieder auf: ,,Sara, hör mir zu…Das bist du nicht. Merkst du das denn nicht?…Komm zu uns zurück.´´

,,Lara…´´ diesmal sagte Sara den Namen ihrer Freundin anders, ohne Böses in ihrer Stimme.

Die Archäologin wurde hellhörig und sie kam näher: ,,Ja, Sara ich bin es.´´ Lara tauschte einen Blick mit Kurtis, der nun ebenfalls langsam näher kam.

Sara blickte die Engländerin stumm an und richtete sich langsam auf: ,,Du…Was ist passiert?´´

Lara überging die Frage erst mal: ,,Bist du wieder du selbst?´´

Sara war nun ganz dicht an Lara und lächelte: ,,Ja…´´

In Lara machte sich ein erleichtertes Gefühl breit.

Sie hatte ihre Freundin also wirklich zurück?

Doch dann aber verzog Sara das Gesicht zu einer boshaften Mine und beendete ihren Satz, ,,….mehr denn je!´´

Dann schoss sie plötzlich einen weiteren Energiestrahl ab, der Lara diesmal voll erwischte.

Lara spürte den Ruck und wurde von den Füßen gerissen.

Sie flog nah hinten und knallte etliche Meter weiter mit dem Rücken hart gegen die Steinmauer und rutschte zu Boden.

,,Lara!´´ rief Kurtis besorgt und wollte zu ihr eilen, doch Sara sprang ihm in den Weg.

Sie richtete die Blade auf ihn und sagte: ,,Ihr beide werdet heute Nacht sterben. Es hat keinen Sinn sich zu wehren.´´

Kurtis hob sein Chirugai gegen die Polizistin: ,,Sara, wir sind deine Freunde nicht Damian und die Cabal.´´

,,Schöne Freunde seid ihr! Ihr habt doch nur im Sinn an die Macht zu kommen, aber ich werde das zu verhindern wissen…´´

Sara sprang vor und schlug zu.

Kurtis wich ihr aus.

Auch einem nächsten Schlag an seinen Kopf blockte er nur ab, ebenso wie der Tritt nach seinem Bauch.

,,Warum wehrst du dich nicht? Bist du zu feige dazu?´´ fragte Sara ihn.

,,Ich will dich nicht verletzen, Sara…Ich werde mich gegen dich verteidigen, aber dich niemals angreifen!´´ entgegnete er und wich ein paar Schritte zurück.

,,Dann wirst du eben unterliegen!´´ entfuhr es Sara und sie hob wieder die Witchblade. Ein Schwall weißer Energie spurtete auf Kurtis zu, doch ehe sie ihn erreichte, stoppte sie.

Es war als würde die Energie gegen eine Wand prallen.

Eine unsichtbare, denn Kurtis nutzte seinen Fähigkeiten, um sich zu schützen.

Er hatte sich selbst gewundert, aber er dachte wenn er flüssige Materien wie Blut bewegen konnte, dann bestimmt auch so etwas, wie weiße Energie.

Und es funktionierte.

Doch Saras Energiestrahl ließ nicht nach.

Vor Kurtis bäumte sich eine regelrechte weiße Wand auf, denn Saras Augen waren voll von Wut und Zorn und sie wollte ihn um jeden Preis fertig machen.

Kurtis hatte Mühe noch lange gegen Sara stand zu halten, denn die Macht der Witchblade, war auch für ihn zu groß. Er war gezwungen ein paar Schritte nach hinten zu gehen und sein `Schutzschild´ würde wohl nicht mehr lange halten.

Es erforderte immense Konzentration.

Dann sah er durch das grelle Weis etwas huschen und im nächsten Moment versiegte die Energie.

Kurtis blickte auf und sah, das Lara sich auf Sara gestürzt hatte.

Lara hatte nun endgültig die Schnauze voll.

Ihre Freundin hatte sie getäuscht. Lara wollte dem Treiben jetzt endlich ein Ende setzen, bevor sie noch erwischt werden würden.

Also hatte sie sich aufgerafft und sich an Sara herangeschlichen und sie dann zu Boden gerissen…

Sara reagiert allerdings sofort und schlug noch im Fallen auf Lara ein.

Lara ignorierte das und nagelte ihre Freundin am Boden fest: ,,Sara, es reicht mir jetzt mit dir!´´

,,Gut, mir mit dir nämlich auch!´´ Sara befreite ihre Hand und stieß sie gegen Laras Brustbein.

Lara stöhnte auf und wurde nach hinten geschleudert, runter von Sara.

Sara erhob sich, ebenso wie Lara und die beiden starrten sich an.

Einige Moment lang und langsam gingen sie im Kreis darauf bedacht den Abstand zwischen ihnen nicht zu verringern.

Es war wie ein Kampf in einer Arena, indem siech die Gegner umkreisten.

Lara schüttelte innerlich den Kopf, das konnte niemals alles passieren. Wie konnte Sara nur so grausam geworden sein?

Plötzlich riss Sara unter einem Wutentbrannten Schrei die Witchblade vor sich und schoss eine neue Energiewelle auf Lara ab.

Lara riss die Arme hoch und etwas grünes zischte vor ihr auf.

Wieder traf die Macht der Witchblade auf die des Nephillim.

Wieder traf die weiße Energie auf die grünliche und es war so, wie im Labyrinth.

Sie hatten es herausgefunden, wie sie diese Kräfte steuern konnte. Sie musste sich konzentrieren. Ihr war eingefallen, das die Kräfte immer dann Besitz von ihr ergriffen hatten, wenn sie diese am meisten brauchte, oder etwas tun wollte, zu dem sie nicht in der Lage war. Also stellte sie sich einfach vor, was sie tun würde und schon passierte es von selbst. Sie anzuschalten und abzuschalten war nun nicht mehr schwierig.

Sie zu halten hingegen schon.

Es forderte immense Kraft und Konzentration und das spürte Lara immer mehr. Es zehrte an ihren Kräften.

Lara fragte sich, wie es so weit kommen konnte.

Funken sprühten aus der Mitte, wo sich die Energien trafen und Kurtis musste seine Augen schützen, denn die Helligkeit war kaum auszuhalten.

,,_Scheiße Mann, was passiert da mit den beiden_?´´ fragte Zip aufgeregt.

__

,,Du musst die beiden auseinander bringen!´´

meinte Alister.

Kuris wusste das, denn die beiden konnten nicht ewig so weiter machen. Sara wahrscheinlich schon, aber Lara nicht, denn er sah, das es sie sehr mitnahm und sie würde nicht mehr lange durchhalten.

Er griff an seinen Gürtel…

,,Gib auf, Lara, ich könnte ewig so weiter machen!´´ rief Sara.

,,N….Niemals!´´ presste Lara hervor, doch die Wucht der Witchblade, drängte Lara nach hinten, sodass sie die Wand bereits im Rücken spürte.

,,Sara, tu mir das nicht an, bitte!…´´ schrie Lara zurück und klang fast verzweifelt, denn sie hielt nicht mehr lange durch, ,,…Ich brauche dich doch!´´

Saras blick hellte sich auf, als sie diese Worte hörte. Der Hass verschwand aus ihren Augen. Irgendetwas hatte sich geändert.

Dann begann plötzlich ein Zischen, als Kurtis´ Chirugai herbei flog. Es flog geradewegs durch die Mitte der Energie, dort wo die beiden aufeinander trafen.

Dann gab es einen Knall.

Eine heftigen und lauten und eine Druckwelle entstand dort, do wie beiden Mächte durch das Chirugai getrennt wurden.

Die Energie des Nephillim und die der Witchblade erloschen abrupt.

Doch durch diese Druckwelle, die sich im Raum ausbreitete, wurde Sara nach hinten geschleudert, ebenso wie Kurtis. Da Lara schon an der Wand stand, wurde sie hart dagegen gepresst und rutscht dann abermals zu Boden.

Allen wurde die Luft aus den Lungen getrieben, die Fenster splitterten und große Glasscherben rieselten zu Boden.

Faustgroße Gesteinsbrocken lösten sich von den Wänden.

Dann verstummte es…

Lara stand wackelig auf, ihre Beine zitterten und sie blickte sich um.

Kurtis kam eilig zu ihr und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter: ,,Alles okay?´´ er hatte sein Chirugai wieder gefangen.

Lara nickte außer Atem und blickte zu ihm.

Dann blickten beide zu Sara.

Sara setzte sich auf, sie lag vor dem Tisch, denn sie war dagegen geschleudert worden. Sie fasste sich an den Kopf.

Sie war verwirrt.

Etwas hatte sich verändert…

Dann sprang plötzlich die große Tür auf und sie stürmten herein.

Söldner.

Lara und Kurtis erschraken, als die Männer ihre Maschinengewehre auf die beiden richteten und mit klicken entsicherten.

Kurtis stellte sich schützend vor Lara und hatte das Chirugai noch immer in der Hand, obwohl er wusste, das er damit nicht alle Gegner rechtzeitig besiegen konnte.

,,_Oh, Fuck!´´_ hauchte Zip in sein Ohr.

Dann kamen zwei weitere Gestalten, die Lara und Kurtis bereits kannten.

Damian van Eckhardt und Marten Gunderson, seine Rechte Hand.

Beide mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen Im Gesicht.

Damian lachte boshaft: ,,…Dann haben wir euch doch erwischt!…´´ er ging zu Sara, die noch immer am Boden saß und hob sie in seine Arme, dabei sagte er zu Lara und Kurtis, ,,…Ich wusste, das ihr Sara niemals zurücklassen werdet. Sie war doch ein feiner Köder, nicht wahr?´´

Kurtis funkelte Damian böse an, als dieser sich zu den beiden drehte.

,,Ja, Trent…´´ begann Damian, ,,…es war eine Falle. Alles war eine riesige Falle um meinem Ziel nahe zu kommen. und nun ist der Sieg endlich mein!…´´ er blickte zu Sara und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, ,,…keine Sorge mein Engel, du bist deiner Aufgabe gerecht geworden.´´

Sara lächelte knapp, doch sie wusste und spürte, das etwas falsch lief.

Damian wandte sich an Gunderson: ,,Du weißt was zu tun ist, wir dürfen jetzt keine Zeit mehr verlieren!´´

Gunderson nickte gehorsam, als Damian mit Sara den Raum verließ.

Dann schnippte Gunderson einmal mit den Fingern und seine Männer rückten vor. Die roten Punkte der Laservisiere zeichneten sich auf Laras und Kurtis´ Körpern ab.

,,Ich weiß, was du vorhast, Trent, aber sei dir der Konsequenzen bewusst. Ja, du könntest einige von uns in den Tod reißen, aber dann hätten sich schon mehrere Löcher in deinen Körper und den von Croft gebohrt…´´ sagte der Riese mit tiefer Stimme, ,,…Leg die Waffe nieder und ergebt euch!´´

Doch Kurtis hob wütend das Chirugai und wollte es losschleudern.

,,Überleg es dir gut, ob du Crofts Leben auch aufs Spiel setzen willst!…Willst du wirklich für ihren Tod verantwortlich sein?´´ kam es erneut von Gunderson.

Kurtis hasste ihn.

Er hasste diesen ganzen Verein und nur zu gerne würde er jetzt allem ein Ende setzen und diese Kerle hochgehen lassen, doch er konnte nicht.

Er hatte sich geschworen Lara zu schützen und er wollte einfach nicht mit ansehen, wenn ihr etwas geschehen würde.

Aber er wollte sich auch weiß Gott nicht ausliefern lassen und ergeben.

Vielleicht würden sie es schaffen, aber die Chancen waren doch zu gering. Rund zwanzig Männer standen ihnen entgegen und Gunderson.

Kurtis wusste, das sie schießen würden und dann wäre es aus. Selbst seine Kräfte würden sie wahrscheinlich nicht retten können, denn sich auf so viele Ziele in so kurzer Zeit zu konzentrieren…das konnte er nicht schaffen und er war sich auch nicht sicher, ob Lara ihre Kräfte so schnell einsetzen konnte.

Er seufzte.

In Kurtis machte ich das bittere Gefühl breit. Besiegt worden zu sein, als er das Chirugai senkte. Es war aus…


	61. Der Anfang

**Der Anfang...**

Der Riese schlug zu.

Kurtis keuchte auf, als Gundersons Faust sich grob und mit voller Wucht in seinen Bauch grub. Er hustete und krümmte sich nach vorne doch zwei Söldner hielten ihn fest, sodass er nicht zu Boden stürzten konnte.

Lara zuckte, denn sie sah es nicht gerne, wenn ihm weh getan wurde, doch auch sie wurde von zwei solchen Muskelbergsöldnern festgehalten.

Sie waren wieder in den Innenhof mit dem Feuer gebracht worden, nachdem Gunderson ihnen die Waffen und Ausrüstung abgenommen hatte.

Folglich bestand auch keine Funkverbindung mehr mit Zip und den anderen und Sara war Damian noch immer treu ergeben.

Lara und Kurtis waren nun auf sich alleine gestellt…

Vor ihnen brannte das Feuer noch immer lodern heiß und der Altar war auch noch immer dort, wo Lara eben gelegen hatte.

Auch die Trage mit dem Nephillim war noch dort.

Allerdings war nun ein hölzerner Buchständer hinzu gestellt worden.

,,Das war nur ein kleiner Teil davon, was dich erwarten wird!´´ versprach Gunderson drohend und blickte Kurtis verhasst an.

Kurtis schnappte nach Luft und sah mit verachtendem Blick zu Gunderson: ,,Sie haben noch nicht gewonnen!´´

,,Natürlich haben wir das…´´ entgegnete Gunderson, ,,…und das wirst du bald erfahren!…Bald Trent…Bald bekommen wir unsere Rache!´´

,,Gunderson…´´ Damian kam hinzu.

Seines Vaters Handschuh trug er in der rechten Hand und an der linken hielt er Sara, die ein Schriftstück in der freien Hand hielt.

Lara und Kurtis blickten zu ihr und Sara blickte zu Lara.

Die Archäologin zweifelte keinen Moment daran, das es sich um den ersten Text über Leben und Tod handelte.

Sara war allerdings noch immer verwirrt.

Es war gut, dort wo sie jetzt war, doch es war nicht das, was ihr Herz ihr sagte. Immerzu dachte sie an ihre Feinde.

Sie wusste, dass das nicht normal war.

Ihr Meister, sagte ihr, das Lara und Kurtis abgrundtief böse sind und vor nichts zurückschrecken werden, um alles zu beherrschen.

Doch dann fragte Sara sich, wenn die beiden so mächtig sind, warum haben die sie nicht eben in der Halle getötet?

Lara wollte mit ihr reden.

Warum?

Sara konnte es nicht verstehen und das spiegelte sich in ihrem Gesicht wieder.

Zwar hatte Damian ihr auch nach dem Kampf in der Halle gesagt, das Sara ihre Aufgabe gut erledigt hatte, doch warum fühlte Sara sich dann nicht gut? Sie fühlte sich, als hätte sie einen Fehler begangen.

War es falsch Damian van Eckhardt zu vertrauen?

Er hatte sie `seinen Engel´ genannt und Sara fühlte sich auch in gewissem Maße irgendwie zu ihm hingezogen. Seine unergründlichen tiefbraunen, fast schwarzen Augen fesselten einen und seine Küsse waren sinnlich gewesen, aber für Sara, war es jetzt ganz anders, als noch vor wenigen Minuten.

Der Satz der Engländerin ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf.

__

`Ich brauche dich doch.´

Ja, dieser Satz, hallte in Saras Kopf wieder. Dieser eine, verzweifelte Satz.

Wieso sollte ein Feind das zu ihr sagen…

…es sei denn…

,,…Wo ist der zweite Text? Durchsuch ihn!´´ befahl Damian Gunderson mit kalter Stimme, nahm die Schriftrolle von Sara und legte sie dann auf den Buchständer.

Kurtis blickte zu Lara und sie blickte zu ihm.

Er wusste, das die jetzt die Schriftrolle finden würden. Und sie wusste es auch.

Warum hatte er sie denn auch noch bei sich?

Innerlich schlug sich Kurtis gerade selbst gegen die Stirn, das er diesen blöden Papierfetzen nicht irgendwo versteckt hatte.

Er sah Gunderson auf sich zukommen.

Wenn Kurtis schon sterben sollte, dann wollte er es denen aber nicht allzu zu leicht machen.

,,Sie wissen schon, das Gunderson Sie hintergehen wollte?´´ Kurtis hatte seine Stimme erhoben und blickte Damian an.

Gunderson stockte, ebenso wie Damian.

,,Er hat versucht, mich damals schon im Minsk zu töten,…´´ begann Kurtis dann, ,,…zu seiner persönlichen Rache und Ihnen wollte er das ganze dann als Notwehr darstellen.´´

Lara verfolgte das Geschehen und wusste, das Kurtis drauf war Zeit zu schinden. Sie wusste allerdings nicht genau, was er vorhatte und so wartete sie einfach ab und vertraute darauf, das er wusste, das er tat.

Stille herrschte einen Moment lang und Damian und Gunderson blickten Kurtis an.

Dann lachten die beiden auf.

,,Das wusste ich!…´´ begann Damian, ,,…es war mir von Anfang an bekannt.´´

Kurtis und Lara tauschten verwirrte Blicke.

,,Ich würde meinen Meister niemals hintergehen, das müsste euch doch klar sein.´´ sagte Gunderson schließlich.

Kurtis schaute zu dem Riesen: ,,Dann war das alles…´´

,,…eine Falle?…´´ unterbrach Damian, ,,…Ja, das sagte ich bereits…Alles diente dem Zweck zu gewinnen und so habe ich Marten den Auftrag gegeben euch zu täuschen…Ich weiß, das er Sie hasst, Trent, wegen Ihrem Verrat an the Agency. Aber ich sagte ihm, das er so tun soll, als würde er Sie töten. Er hat auf Sie schießen lassen und wollen Sie auch wissen wieso?´´

Kurtis entgegnete nichts.

Damian trat vor und zeigte auf die Grabjägerin: ,,Um sie zu entlarven!…Ja, ich hatte die Vermutung, das Lady Croft im Besitz der Kräfte des Nephillim ist und ich habe das so inszeniert, um Klarheit zu bekommen…Keine Angst die Kugeln hätten Sie schon nicht umgebracht, nur eben verwundet und das mit der Bombe im Verließ meines Vaters, war auch kein Tötungsversuch. Ich wollte euch lebend…Beide. Deswegen hat Gunderson nur eine schwache Granate genommen und mithilfe eurer Kräfte wusste ich, das ihr die Feuerfallen ohne Probleme lösen konntet…Der Dämon hat euch hinterher im Wald angegriffen, damit ich mir ein Bild machen konnte, inwieweit unsere liebe Lara hier, die Kräfte schon beherrschen kann, ob sie zu einer Gefahr für mein Unterfangen werden könnte…Und ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, das sie eine sehr lehrfähige Schülerin war…´´ Damian hatte zu Lara geblickt und schaute jetzt wieder zu Kurtis, ,,…Sie sehen also, Trent. Wir waren euch stets einen Schritt voraus!…´´ dann sagte er zu Gunderson, ,,…Los, durchsuch ihn!´´

Marten kam erneut auf Kurtis zu und hatte ihn schon fast berührt, doch Kurtis konzentrierte sich auf ihn und plötzlich wurde Gunderson nach hinten geschleudert.

Kurtis hatte seine Fähigkeiten genutzt, um Gunderson von sich fern zu halten.

Der Riese landete auf dem Boden.

Damian schnippte sofort mit den Findern und dann wurde Kurtis von den beiden Söldner, die ihn festhielten auf die Knie gedrückt.

Damian selbst zog eine Handfeuerwaffe und richtete sie auf Lara, dann entsicherte er sie mit einem drohenden Klicken.

Lara war erschrocken, über die Schnelligkeit des Mannes.

Gunderson rappelte sich auf mit hasserfüllter Miene, kam schnellen Schrittes zu Kurtis, holte mit dem Fuß aus und trat Kurtis kräftig in den Magen.

Kurtis keuchte vor Schmerz auf und krümmte sich erneut nach vorne. Ihm wurde die Luft aus den Lungen getrieben.

,,Du mieses Stück Abschaum!´´ fauchte Gunderson Kurtis an und gab ihm keinen Moment zum Erholen, denn sein mächtiger Fuß schnellte abermals vor und grub sich Kurtis in den Bauch.

Kurtis hustete und schnappte unter den Schmerzen nach Luft. Etwas hatte in ihm drin gekracht.

Dann folgte ein weiterer Tritt und ein weiterer.

Damian und Sara sahen teilnahmslos zu.

Lara hatte die Augen geschlossen, doch sie hörte Kurtis vor Schmerz stöhnen.

Was wollte sie tun?

Sie konnte nichts tun.

Ihr Kopf suchte nach einer Lösung, doch als sie Kurtis abermals aufkeuchen hörte, stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen.

Sie konnte es nicht ertragen, wenn er leiden musste.

Lara riss die Augen auf und schrie: ,,Schluss damit!´´

Damian schnippte prompt mit seinen Fingern und Gunderson stoppte.

Kurtis wurde los gelassen und er stützte sich mit einer Hand am Boden ab während er die andere auf seinen Bauch legte. Das Gesicht schmerzverzogen.

,,Sieh an, sieh an…´´ Damian kam zu Lara, ,,…Das Täubchen kann auch anders…´´ er wischte Lara eine Träne weg, die ihr aus dem Augen rann und strich ihr abermals über die Wange.

Lara drehte den Kopf weg und sie hielt ihr Temperament im Zaun, um nicht irgendetwas dummes zu tun, denn noch immer war Damians Waffe auf sie gerichtet.

Er griff ihr ans Kinn und zwang sie ihn anzuschauen, indem er ihren Kopf zu sich drehte: ,,Zier dich nicht…´´

,,Lassen Sie sie in Ruhe!´´ hauchte Kurtis, der noch immer am Boden kniete und zu Damian und Lara blickte.

Damian ließ Lara los und drehte sich zu Kurtis um.

Wieder schnipste er in die Finger und Kurtis wurde von den beiden Söldnern zurück auf die Beine gezogen.

,,Gunderson!´´ war das einzige was Damian sagte.

Marten ging auf Kurtis zu und fing an seine Taschen zu durchsuchen.

,,Benehmen Sie sich diesmal, Trent…´´ sagte Damian und zeigte mit seiner Waffe auf Lara, ,,…sonst müssen wir noch das kleine Täubchen hier vor dir töten!´´

Kurtis blickte ihn mit finsterer Miene an, doch unternahm diesmal nichts. Er konnte sowieso nicht viel ausrichten.

Dann fand Gunderson was er wollte in Kurtis´ linker Hosentasche und zog grinsend das Schriftstück hervor.

Er übergab es seinem Meister.

,,Da haben wir es ja!´´ sagte Damian und nahm den Text entgegen.

Kurtis blickte erneut zu Lara und Lara erneut zu ihm.

Sie waren erledigt und das wussten sie. Kurtis erkannte in ihrem Blick, das es ihr Leid tat, was passiert war und Lara erkannte das selbe in seinem…

Damian blickte auf die Uhr: ,,Mitternacht…´´

Er ging zu dem hüfthohen, hölzernen Buchständer, der vor der Trage mit dem Nephillim und vor dem Altar stand.

Damian van Eckhardt legte die zweite Hälfte des Textes unter die Erste und dann begann die Schrift zu glühen.

Lara und Kurtis blickten zu der neuen Lichtquelle.

Das Blatt Papier leuchtet golden und beide Teile verschmolzen zu einem.

Damian grinste und dann lachte er, als das Licht erloschen war.

Da lag er vor ihm.

Das wonach er so lange gesucht hatte.

Was schon sein Vater vor ihm suchte, lag dort und war erneut zusammengefügt worden.

Hauchzart berührte er es und in seinen Augen funkelte Gier, Zuversicht und Ungeduld.

Die heilige Schrift über Leben und Tod.

Jetzt konnte es beginnen…

Damian van Eckhardt blickte zu Kurtis, mit einem verräterischen Grinsen, dann zu Lara und schnippte wieder mit den Fingern.

Die beiden Söldner die sie festhielten, zerrten sie in die Mitte des Innenhofes.

Lara wehrte sich instinktiv, doch die beiden Männer zogen sie mit sich mit, zum Altar.

,,Lasst mich los!´´ schrie Lara, als die Söldner sie zurück auf den Altar legen wollten.

,,Was soll das? Nehmt die Finger von ihr!´´ brüllte Kurtis und wollte hinterher, doch er wurde von den beiden Söldnern, die ihn hielten, zurückgehalten.

,,Aber, aber, wir wollen uns doch benehmen, Trent!…´´ Gunderson hatte das Wort an ihn gerichtet und grinste gehässig, ,,…Ist nicht schön zu wissen, das jemand der einem nahe steht, wegen einem leiden muss, oder?´´

Gundersons Gesicht glich einer Fratze in einem Horrorkabinett und Kurtis hätte nichts lieber getan, als Gunderson in sein hässliches Gesicht zu springen, doch er hielt sich zurück.

Was ihm schwer fiel.

Ja, er würde wohl oder übel wahrscheinlich doch heute sterben und wenn dem so wahr, wäre er eben bereit dazu, doch er würde um jeden Preis verhindern, das Lara stirbt.

Irgendwie.

Das versprach er sich.

Und er würde auch irgendwie Sara hier raus holen.

Das hatte er Lara hoch und heilig versprochen…

Die Archäologin trat aus und erwischte einen der Söldner an der Schulter, als dieser ihre Beine auf den Altar heben wollte.

,,Zieren Sie sich nicht, Lara…es hat doch keinen Sinn!´´ erhob Damian das Wort.

Der zweite Mann drückte grob ihren Oberkörper auf den Altar und kette ihr rechtes Handgelenk über ihrem Kopf an den Altar.

Lara wandte sich, doch sie fühlte sich wie in einem Schraubstock, denn die beiden Söldner waren viel zu stark.

Der zweite Mann kam zurück und legte sich mit seinem Oberkörper auf ihre Beine nachdem er sie auf den Altar gehoben hatte, damit sie sich nicht mehr wehren und austreten konnte.

Währenddessen kette der andere Mann auch ihr linkes Handgelenk über ihrem Kopf fest.

,,Was haben Sie vor?´´ fragte Kurtis an Damian gerichtet und er blickte dabei an Gunderson vorbei.

Damian räusperte sich und trat ein paar Schritte auf Kurtis zu, bis er neben Sara stand.

Gunderson trat etwas zur Seite, damit Kurtis alles sehen konnte, was er sehen sollte. Marten wollte ihn leiden sehen, den er wusste, was geschehen würde.

,,Sie wollen es wissen, Trent?…´´ fragte Damian mit einem viel versprechenden Grinsen, ,,…Sie werden es sehen!´´

Damian dirigierte Sara etwas zurück, bis sie neben Gunderson stand. Er küsste ihre Stirn: ,,Bleib hier, mein Engel…Hier wird dir nicht geschehen.´´

Sara blickte Damian irgendwie verwirrt an und sie wusste nicht recht, was er vorhatte.

Damian nickte den beiden Söldnern zu, die jetzt auch noch Abstand nahmen. Die beiden stellten sich an die Burgmauer.

Dann trat Damian zu Lara, die nun auch an den Beinen gefesselt war und blickte sie an.

Er strich ihr eine rotbraune Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und Lara hätte sich vor Ekel am liebsten gehäutet, denn ein kalter Schauer rann ihr über den Rücken.

Aus seiner Miene konnte sie ablesen, das er etwas mit ihr vorhatte.

,,Ich hatte eigentlich vor, dass hier erst nach Trents Tod zu machen…´´ Damian blickte dann zu Kurtis und sprach weiter, ,,…aber ich möchte das er das noch miterlebt…´´ dann sah er wieder zu Lara, ,,…Keine Sorge, ich werde die Kräfte nicht behalten, wenn ich sie Ihnen entzogen habe. Ich werde sie lediglich in dem Handschuh bündeln und für meine Vater bereit halten.´´

Er setzte noch ein triumphierendes Grinsen auf und zog sich dann mit der linken den Handschuh Pieter van Eckhardts fest über die rechte Hand.

,,Ich will Ihnen nichts vormachen, denn es wird wehtun!´´ Damian öffnete die nun zu einer Faust geballten rechten Hand und legte sie auf ihren Bauch. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich.

Lara war verwirrt, was hatte er mit ihr vor?

Furcht stieg in ihr auf und sie blickte mit Schrecken zu, wie der Handschuh anfing leicht grünlich zu leuchten.

Immer stärker und stärker. Er hatte die selbe Farbe wie die Kräfte des Nephillim.

Kurtis weitete die Augen und verfolgte das Geschehen mit Grauen.

Was tat er Lara an?

Lara spürte, wie ihr heiß wurde, je mehr die Energiekonzentration zunahm und es fühlte sich an, als würde ihr jemand die Luft abschnüren.

Ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich.

Dann zuckte ein Blitz aus dem Handschuh und schoss durch ihren Körper.

Lara verkrampfte sich und spannte jeden Muskel in ihrem Körper an, doch ihre Hände und Beine waren noch immer gefesselt und sie konnte nichts anderes tun, als es über sich ergehen zu lassen.

Der Blitz zog sich in den Handschuh zurück und Lara spürte, wie etwas aus ihr herausgesaugt wurde.

Damian saugte ihr regelrecht die Kräfte des Nephillim ab.

Das grüne Leuchten gewann an Intensität und es riss an ihren Nervenzellen. Schmerzen schossen durch den Körper der Archäologin und sie schloss die Augen.

Ein neuer Blitz durchzog ihren Körper und als er ihn wieder verließ und erneut einen Schub der Kräfte aus ihr nahm, schrie Lara vor Schmerzen auf.

Damian schickte erneut einen Blitz Durch sie hindurch und saugte den nächsten Teil der Macht aus ihr heraus.

Lara schrie erneut, denn es tat weh.

Höllisch weh.

In ihrem ganzen Körper.

Es fühlte sich an, als würde ihr jemand an den Schmerzzellen ziehen.

Es ging durch Mark und Knochen.

Kurtis schüttelte den Kopf.

Es reichte.

,,Hören Sie auf damit! Sie bringen sie noch um!´´ schrie er zu Damian und wollte sich losreißen. Seine rechte Seite tat weh, doch das ignorierte er jetzt.

Die Männer hielten ihn fest.

Damian hatte ihn gehört und er stoppte…

Erleichtert atmete Lara durch und schöpfte Kraft.

Sie öffnete die Augen und fühlte sich richtig zum Kotzen.

,,Lassen Sie sie endlich in Ruhe!´´ rief Kurtis.

Lara hörte alles, obwohl Kurtis und die anderen hinter ihr standen. Sie sah nur Damian, der neben ihr stand

,,Ich soll sie in Ruhe lassen?…´´ fragte Damian und grinste dann, ,,…Dann wird die Kraft des Nephillim sie ja doch töten und ich brauche nun mal diese Kräfte. Keine Sorge, sie wird überleben…wenn sie stark genug ist!´´

Damian blickte erneut zu Lara, die dabei war einfach nur zu atmen.

Dann drückte er abermals die Hand mit dem Handschuh auf ihren Bauch und schickte erneut einen Blitz los. Der Blitz war stärker, als die vorherigen.

Lara wandte sich.

Sie wollte nicht schreien.

Sie durfte nicht schreien.

Doch dies Schmerzen waren zu groß und zu stark.

Sie kniff die Augen fest zusammen und wollte das es aufhört. Lara drehte den Kopf hin und her.

Sie musste schreien, also schrie sie…

Kurtis wandte sich ebenfalls und die Söldner hatten Mühe ihn zu halten.

Er konnte das nicht länger mit ansehen.

Er wollte das nicht länger mit ansehen.

Auch wenn es das war, was Lara vermutlich das Leben retten und sie von den Kräften des Nephillim befreien konnte.

Er hielt es nicht aus, sie leiden zu sehen.

Ihre Schreie taten ihm genauso weh.

Kurtis blickte mit Hilflosigkeit zu Sara.

Sie hatte die ganze Zeit keine Emotionen gezeigt.

Kein Zucken, kein Blinzeln, keine Anstalt etwas zu unternehmen hatte sie gezeigt. Sie war wie erstarrt gewesen.

Kurtis wusste nicht ob es klappte doch er konzentrierte sich auf sie.

,_Sara…_´ seine Gedanken sprachen zu ihr ,_…Sara, kannst du mich hören?…Bitte wir brauchen deine Hilfe!´_

Sara blickte zu ihm…

Sie hatte ihn gehört.

Sie hatte ihn gehört, obwohl er nichts gesprochen hatte, denn sie konnte seine Gedanken hören.

War er wirklich ein Feind?

Damian sagte das so, doch wieso konnte sie Kurtis dann in Gedanken zu sich sprechen hören. Sonst schafften das nur Freunde.

Sara erkannte, das sie noch niemals Damians oder Martens Gedanken gehört hatte.

Auf welcher Seite stand sie denn überhaupt?

Sara wusste es nicht mehr wirklich, doch sie tat etwas, was sie schon länger nicht mehr getan hatte.

Sie schloss die Augen und hörte auf ihr Herz.

Die Polizistin drängte alles weg um sich herum und verließ sich auf ihr Gefühl.

Hellrot leuchtete die Witchblade an ihrem rechten Handgelenk. Und da kam er wieder. Sie hörte wieder diesen einen Satz.

__

`Ich brauche dich doch.´

Dieser eine Satz, von Lara, ihrer angeblichen Feindin.

Wieso sollte ein Feind das zu ihr sagen…

…es sei denn…

…es war kein Feind, sondern ein Freund.

…_Lara!….Oh mein Gott, was habe ich getan?!…_

Es fiel Sara wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Die ganze Wahrheit.

__

…Gott, was habe ich nur getan?!…

Sara blickte erschrocken drein, als sie Lara, ihre beste Freundin, vor sich durch Damians Machenschaften leiden sah.

Es musste aufhören.

Jetzt sofort.

Diesen Entschluss gefasst, entfesselte Sara die Witchblade…


	62. vorm Ende

**...vorm Ende...**

Es ging schnell.

Gunderson hatte seinen Blick auf Damian und Lara fixiert und bemerkte nicht, was direkt neben ihm passierte.

Sara entfesselte die Energie aus der Witchblade und schoss auf Marten.

Der Riese flog erneut zu Boden.

Dann drehte Sara sich blitzschnell um und griff einen der beiden Söldner an, die Kurtis hielten.

Sie packte seinen Hals mit ihrer rechten und stürzte sich auf ihn…

Kurtis bekam einen Arm frei und holte direkt Schwung, um dem zweiten Mann einen Kinnhaken zu verpassen.

Dann folgte Kurtis Bein blitzschnell in die Weichteile des Söldners, der noch immer nicht realisieren konnte, was geschah, denn alles ging furchtbar schnell.

Kurtis ließ seinen Ellenbogen vorschnellen und zertrümmerte seinem Gegner das Nasenbein. Dann griff er ihm ins Genick und ließ sein Knie Bekanntschaft mit dem Gesicht des Mannes machen. Bewusstlos fiel dieser zurück und sackte zu Boden.

Plötzlich wurde Kurtis von hinten gepackt.

Er hatte noch Zeit den Kopf zu drehen und zu sehen, das die anderen Beiden Söldner hinzugekommen waren, als eine Faust seine Wange traf.

Kurtis spürte, wie seine Lippe aufplatzte und er zu Boden stürzte. Dann blickte er auf, als er eine weiße Energiewelle an ihm vorbei zischen sah.

Sara war gekommen, nachdem sie den Söldner von eben schlafen gelegt hatte.

Sie hatte die Männer, die Kurtis angriffen, mittels der Blade weggeschleudert. Die beiden knallten am anderen Ende des Hofes gegen die Mauer und blieben liegen.

Kurtis war unterdessen aufgestanden und losgerannt.

Gunderson hatte sich mittlerweile ebenfalls aufgerappelt und stellte sich ihm in den Weg, um ihn von Lara und Damian fern zu halten.

Kurtis fackelte nicht lange und sprang gegen den Riesen. So sehr er sich das eben gewünscht hatte, so konnte er das jetzt in die Tat umsetzen…

Sara rannte an den beiden vorbei und stürmte auf Damian zu, mit erhobener Witchblade.

Damian sah das Geschehen und ließ von Lara ab.

Er hob den Handschuh, um Saras Energieangriff abzublocken und tatsächlich.

Ihre Energie wurde ebenfalls von dem Handschuh regelrecht aufgesaugt und absorbiert.

Doch Sara ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken.

Sie wollte das Damian bezahlte, für das was er ihnen allen angetan hatte.

Und sie wollte, das er das jetzt tat, also lief sie näher zu ihm.

,,Sara…´´ sagte er im Befehlston.

Sie stoppte abrupt.

Er hatte es befohlen und sie spürte, das er noch immer etwas Macht über sie hatte.

Doch diesmal, war Sara stärker: ,,Nein!´´

Langsam ging sie auf Damian zu und blickte ihn finster an: ,,Diesmal nicht!…Ich bin stärker, als Sie es jemals sein werden und Sie werden für Ihre Taten büßen, Damian.´´

Er grinste noch immer, doch er zog sich instinktiv etwas zurück. Denn er wusste, das man mit der Trägerin der Witchblade nicht spaßen sollte, wenn sie nicht auf seiner Seite stand.

Er hatte keine Angst vor ihr.

Aber es würde wohl zu einem Kampf kommen und den wollte er auf einem freien Platz. Also ging Damian weiter, weg von dem Feuer, weg von dem Nephillim, dem Text und weg von der Grabjägerin.

Sara folgte ihm, doch am vorbeigehen, warf sie einen kurzen Blick zu ihrer Freundin.

Lara war weiß wie der Tod im Gesicht und versuchte, trotz allem ihre Fesseln zu lösen. Sara würde ihr helfen, sobald sie mit Damian fertig war…

,,Sara, mein Engel, es hat keinen Sinn, ich werde dich wieder umdrehen und du wirst all das vergessen!´´ sagte Damian dann und blieb irgendwann, in der Mitte des Hofes, stehen.

,,Ich bin nicht Ihr Engel!´´ gefauchte Sara wütend und ging in Angriffsstellung. Eine weitere kühle Windböe ließ ihr langes, braunes Haar und ihr Kleid flattern.

,,Willst du dich wirklich mit mir Messen?…´´ fragte Damian und hob den Handschuh, ,,…Hier drin ist ein Teil der Energie des Nephillim, die mir deine Freundin freundlicherweise überlassen hat. Du wirst nicht dagegen ankommen, denn ich kann die Kräfte beherrschen, solange ich den Handschuh trage!´´

Sara hob eine Augenbraue.

Ihr war das klar gewesen und ihr war auch klar gewesen, das dieser Handschuh nicht länger in seinem Besitz bleiben konnte.

,,Na los, Sara…was willst du tun? Meine Männer werden gleich hier auftauchen und dann ist euer kleiner Aufstand schon beendet.´´ sprach Damian nach einer kleinen Weile weiter.

,,Das werden wir noch sehen!´´ sagte Sara und griff an.

Sie sprintete vor, duckte sich unter seiner Faust und fegte ihn von den Füßen.

Damian war sichtlich überrascht von der Schnelligkeit der Trägerin und rappelte sich auf, als Sara wieder Abstand gewann.

Damian war genauso schnell wieder auf den Beinen, wie er gefallen war und stürmte auf Sara zu.

Trotz seines fast gentlemanhaften Verhaltens und seinen vorzüglichen Manieren, scheute er sich nicht davor sich die Hände schmutzig zu machen.

Seine linke Faust schnellte abermals vor.

Sara blockte den Schlag ab, kontrollierte seine Hand mit ihrer rechten und rammte ihren linken Ellenbogen in seine Seite.

Damian verzog das Gesicht, doch zeigte keine Anstalt geschwächt zu sein. Er drehte sich einmal um seine eigene Achse und entfesselte dabei Energie aus seinem Handschuh.

Die Witchblade überzog Saras Körper wie einen Panzer und schützte sie so vor der Energiewelle.

Sara ließ die Blade vorschnellen und ballte ihre rechte Hand zu einer Faust.

Damian hatte seinen Angriff noch nicht vollendet, da verpasste Sara ihm einen Schlag gegen das Gesicht und Blut schoss aus seiner Nase.

Damian torkelte unter der Wucht des Schlages etwas nach hinten.

Sara machte einen Überschlag nach hinten und als ihre Hände den Boden berührten und sie ihre Beine nachzog, schlugen ihre Füße erneut gegen Damians Gesicht.

Er fing seinen Sturz ab und im nächsten Moment standen sich Damian und Sara gegenüber.

Sie blickten sich in die Augen.

Damian wischte sich das Blut weg.

,,Ich habe dich unterschätzt. Ich dachte nicht, das du so schnell und so gut bist!´´ es war eher eine Feststellung von ihm.

,,Ich habe eben bei der Besten gelernt!´´ entgegnete Sara außer Atem.

,,Lady Croft…´´ schlussfolgerte Damian und grinste, ,,…Na fein…Ich kann auch anders!´´ er hob die Hand mit dem Handschuh und schoss erneut einen Energiestrahl auf Sara ab.

Die Polizistin sprang zur Seite und ließ ihre Energie aus der Blade auf Damian zufliegen. Auch er sprang zur Seite.

Die Energiestrahlen von beiden gruben sich lauthals in die Burgmauern und lösten Steinbrocken.

Dann schoss Damian erneut mit Energie auf Sara.

Sie wich aus und entgegnete seinen Angriff…

Lara bekam alles nur gedämpft mit.

Sie hatte mitbekommen, das etwas passiert war, weil Damian aufgehört hatte und auch diese höllischen Schmerzen.

Erleichtert lockerte sie ihre Glieder, doch gönnte sich selbst keine Pause.

Sie atmete tief durch und es wäre einfacher gewesen, einfach liegen zu bleiben und nichts zu tun, abzuwarten, bis sie wieder bei Kräften war, doch sie konnte es nicht.

Sie musste sich befreien.

Irgendwie.

Lara sah einen Schatten an sich vorbei gehen, doch war im Moment noch zu schwach um ihn genauer zu beachten. Allerdings spürte sie für eine kurze Weile Saras Gegenwart.

War ihre Freundin wieder sie selbst?

Lara schluckte und musste sich eingestehen, das die Eisenketten zu stark für sie waren.

Entmutigt schloss sie die Augen und hörte von irgendwo Kampfgeräusche.

Plötzlich griff ihr jemand an die Hände.

Lara zuckte und erschrak.

Sie riss die Augen auf.

,,Lara! Ich bin es!…´´ es war Kurtis und er war außer Atem.

Er sah sie an und sie sah ihn an.

,,Kurtis…´´ ihre Stimme kratzte etwas in ihrem Hals und sie schluckte erneut.

Er strich ihr über die Stirn. Sie war schweißnass.

,,Keine Sorge, ich hol dich hier raus.´´ flüsterte er ihr zu.

Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft Marten für einen Moment außer Gefecht zu setzen, als er ihm gegen die Schläfe getreten hatte. Doch er wusste, das er wohl nicht viel Zeit haben würde.

Kurtis wandte sich schnell wieder den Fesseln an ihren Händen zu.

Kurtis probierte sie ihr einfach auszuziehen, doch sie waren zu fest um ihre Handgelenke gelegt und rote Striemen zeichneten sich bereits auf ihrer Hand ab.

Er sah das Schloss und er konzentrierte sich darauf.

Er ignorierte die Kampfgeräusche von Sara und Damian, die sich gegenseitig mit Energie beschossen, und dann bewegten sich die kleinen Teilchen in dem Eisenschloss.

Ein Klicken und es sprang auf.

Rasch befreite er Laras Arme.

Erleichtert nahm sie ihre Arme neben ihren Körper und fühlte, das Kurtis an den Fesseln ihrer Füße rumhantierte.

Dann sah Lara erneut einen Schatten im Augenwinkel und sah Gunderson auf Kurtis zukommen.

,,Pass auf!´´ warnte sie ihn.

Kurtis drehte den Kopf und fing sich direkt einen Schwinger gegen die Wange ein. Gunderson packte Kurtis sogleich am Kragen und riss ihn nach hinten. Durch den Schwung fielen beide Männer zurück, gegen die Trage mit dem Nephillim.

Die Trage fiel um mit der Kreatur und ging mit Kurtis und Gunderson zu Boden…

Lara sah dem Geschehen erschrocken zu.

Sie stemmte sich auf die Ellenbogen und setzte sich dann auf.

Sie sah Sara und Damian kämpfen und Gunderson und Kurtis zu ihrer rechten. Die beiden kämpften ebenfalls.

Lara wusste, das sie etwas tun musste und wollte runter von diesem steinernern, eiskalten Altar, doch ihr linker Fuß war noch immer angekettet.

Sie versuchte die Kette abzustreifen, doch auch diese war zu fest um ihren Knöchel geschlungen worden.

Dann krallte Gunderson Kurtis abermals am Kragen, zog ihn hoch und schleuderte ihn gegen den Altar. Hart schlug Kurtis mit seiner ohnehin schon verletzten Schulter gegen den Stein und rutschte hustend auf den Boden, da ihm erneut die Luft aus den Lungen getrieben wurde.

Lara blickte Gunderson wütend an.

Der Riese kam auf Lara zu und machte Anstalt sie zu packen. Seine Augen zeugten Hass, Wut, und zugleich aber Triumph, da er glaubte kurz vor dem Sieg zu stehen.

Lara zog sich instinktiv etwas zurück und plötzlich löste sich die Fußfessel, wie von Geisteshand.

Sie wusste, das es Kurtis´ Werk gewesen war, der noch immer am Boden lag.

Lara fackelte nicht länger.

Sie drehte sich zu Gunderson, stemmte die Arme neben ihren Körper und trat kräftig aus. Ihre Füße gruben sich in seinen Bauch und der Reise stolperte wieder nach hinten.

Die Grabjägerin hopste vom Altar und kniete sich zu Kurtis, der sie außer Atem anblickte.

,,Alles okay?´´ fragte sie ihn und half ihm beim Aufstehen.

Kurtis nickte, doch hielt sich die rechte Seite seines Bauches, da er Schmerzen hatte. Er ignorierte sie aber und wollte ihr eigentlich etwas sagen, doch plötzlich kam Gunderson brüllen auf die beiden zu gerannt…

Sara flog nach hinten und knallte gegen die Steinmauer der Burg.

Sie hatte nicht aufgepasst, da sie kurz durch Lara und Kurtis abgelenkt gewesen war und Damian hatte sie mit einer Energiewelle erwischt.

Doch ihr war nichts passiert, denn die Witchblade schützte sie stets.

Sara gönnte sich auch kaum eine Pause, denn sie ließ blitzschnell Ranken aus der Witchblade auf Damian zuschießen, kaum das er seinen Angriff beendet hatte.

Diese Ranken wickelten sich um Damians Beine und Arme und fesselten sie aneinander.

Er schlug zu Boden.

Sara kam auf ihn zu und immer mehr Ranken schossen aus der Blade. Sie schlangen sich nach und nach um Damians Körper.

Hinter ihr hörte Sara Lara rufen, sie warnte Kurtis vor irgendetwas und dann hörte sie Kampfgeräusche und ein poltern, als wäre etwas zu Boden gestürzt.

,,Du kannst nicht gewinnen, Sara. Ihr werdet alle sterben!´´ brüllte Damian und in diesem Moment hörte Sara viele Schritte, die von dem Tor vor ihr kamen.

Sie blickte auf und sah eine Horde Söldner auf sie zulaufen.

Die Polizistin war gezwungen von Damian abzulassen und ließ ihn einfach so, in Ranken gefesselt, liegen, denn sie musste ihren Freunden helfen.

Als Sara sich zu Lara und Kurtis umdrehte und auf sie zulief, standen die beiden gerade auf und Gunderson stürmte auf sie zu. Sara schoss einen weißen Energieblitz auf den Riesen…

Lara und Kurtis waren bereit Marten auszuweichen, der wie eine Lokomotive, wütend und sauer, auf sie zustürmte.

Doch plötzlich flog er zurück, als ein Energiestrahl gegen ihn schlug.

Gunderson knallte mit dem Rücken gegen den Buchständer mit der Schriftrolle und riss diese mit zu Boden.

Lara und Kurtis drehten beide den Kopf und sahen Sara, die bereits zu ihnen gelaufen war.

Lara blickte ihre Freundin mit großen Augen an.

,,Lara!´´ hauchte Sara außer Atem und hielt ihrem Blick stand. Sara sah, das ihre Freundin immer noch blass war, doch es schien ihr weiter nichts zu fehlen.

Ein winziges Lächeln entstand dann auf dem Gesicht der Grabjägerin.

Sie hatte ihre beste Freundin zurück. Gerade wollte sie ihr um den Hals fallen und sie umarmen, doch es ertönte plötzlich Damians Stimme…

,,So, so, so…´´ begann er laut, um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

Lara, Kurtis und Sara drehten sich ruckartig zu ihm um.

Damian war von seinen Männern, von den Ranken, befreit worden und sie standen nun - es waren zehn - hinter ihm.

,,…Ihr seid gut und eure Willensstärke ist beeindruckend, das muss ich euch lassen, aber jetzt ist es an der Zeit sich zu ergeben!´´ Damians Stimme erklang boshaft und wütend in der kühlen Nachtluft.

,,Nennen Sie uns einen guten Grund dafür?´´ Kurtis stellte sich vor die beiden Frauen.

Ein kühler Windhauch wehte durch den Innenhof der großen Burg und ließ das Feuer in dem Brunnen in der Mitte hin und her tanzen.

Damian grinste und lachte dann gehässig: ,,Tut es, oder ihr werdet einen noch qualvolleren Tod erleiden…In der Burg wimmelt es von meinen Männern, die bereits alle auf dem Weg hierher sind. Ihr habt vielleicht eine kleine, unscheinbare Schlacht gewonnen, aber den Krieg niemals!…Ihr könnt nicht entkommen!´´

,,Wir werden uns niemals ergeben!´´ rief Kurtis wütend und er sah entschlossen aus.

Ebenso wie Sara und Lara.

Damian seufzte: ,,Gut…Dann ist es eben euer aller Ende!´´

Er schnippte mit den Fingern der linken Hand und plötzlich sprinteten die Söldner, mit Messern bewaffnet, auf Lara, Kurtis und Sara zu…


	63. Das Ende?

**Das Ende?**

Die Drei wichen zurück.

Lara, Sara und Kurtis wussten instinktiv was sie zu tun hatten. Sie verteilten sich im Hof, damit die Angreifer nicht alle zusammen auf sie zu kamen, sondern jeder von ihnen sich einen der drei auswählen musste.

Sara lief zur gegenüberliegenden Mauer, Kurtis eilte zur Mitte und Lara blieb an dieser Mauer.

Die Männer kamen.

Lara wusste, weshalb sie nicht einfach erschossen worden waren. Damian van Eckhardt wollte sie anscheinend immer noch lebendig.

Drei der Söldner mit je einem Messer bewaffnet stürmten auf Lara zu…

Die vier nächsten spurteten wutentbrannt und voller Entschlossenheit auf Kurtis zu.

Kurtis fing den Hieb mit dem Messer des ersten Mannes ab indem er dessen Hand packte und sie kontrollierte.

Kurtis trat ihm auf dem Fuß und rammte ihm den Ellenbogen gegen die Kehle.

Der Söldner ließ das Messer vor Schreck fallen und fing an zu röcheln und danach Luft zu ringen.

Kurtis wich einen halben Schritt zurück und trat dem Mann kräftig in den Magen, sodass dieser nach hinten gegen den zweiten Mann prallte, der Kurtis gerade angreifen wollte.

Zu zweit stürzten sie zu Boden.

Ein dritter Angriff erfolgte, als ein weiterer Söldner sein Messer vorschnellen ließ und versuchte es Kurtis in den Bauch zu rammen.

Kurtis trat ihm gegen die Messerhand.

Dann blitzte rechts neben ihm etwas auf und er musste sich ducken, sonst hätte ihn die Klinge des vierten Angreifers aufgeschlitzt.

Kurtis ließ sich zu Boden fallen, rollte sich zur Seite und nahm dabei das Messer in die Hand, das der erste, jetzt bewusstlose, Angreifer fallen gelassen hatte.

Kurtis konnte sich gerade wieder auf den Rücken rollen, als dann wieder einer auf ihn einstechen wollte.

Er konzentrierte sich und schleuderte den Mann mittels seiner Fähigkeiten zurück und er prallte gegen einen anderen Söldner.

Jetzt war allerdings der zweite Angreifer wieder auf de Beinen, nachdem er den bewusstlosen Körper seines Kameraden von sich geschoben hatte.

Kurtis war unterdessen ebenfalls aufgestanden und sprang zurück, als der Mann seinen Bauch aufschneiden wollte.

Dann machte er erneut Anstalt Kurtis aufzuschlitzen und wieder sprang Kurtis zurück.

In den Augenwinkeln bekam er mit, das Lara und Sara ebenfalls alle Hände voll zu tun hatten. Und dann machte sein Angreifer einen Fehler.

Der Mann stach zu, doch Kurtis drehte sich zur Seite und entging dem Messer. Blitzschnell, noch bevor der Mann seine Hand zurück ziehen konnte, packte Kurtis dessen Arm mit seinen beiden Händen. Sein Knie schnellte hoch und ein Krachen erklang, gefolgt von dem Schrei des Mannes, dessen Arm nun gebrochen war. Klappernd fiel das Messern zu Boden.

Kurtis trieb ihm die Handkante gegen den Hals.

Blut schoss aus dem Mund des Mannes, da sein Kehlkopf durch die Wucht des Schlages zertrümmert wurde.

Leblos sackte dieser Söldner zu Boden.

Dann blickte Kurtis zu den beiden letzten Söldner, die ihn angriffen und das tat er keine Sekunde zu spät denn beide warfen ihre Messer nach ihm.

Kurtis hatte kaum Zeit das zu realisieren aber sein Instinkt sagte ihm was zu tun war. Er duckte sich und sprang gleichzeitig zur Seite.

Die beiden Messer verfehlten ihr Ziel und landeten irgendwo hinter Kurtis, als sie and er Wand abprallten.

Geschickt rollte Kurtis sich am Boden ab und war im nächsten Moment schon wieder in der Hocke. Ein kurzes leises: ,,Woww…´´ entfuhr ihm.

Er wunderte sich kurz über sich selbst.

Der matrixhafte Abgang, war irgendwie zwar gar nicht seine Art, aber er würde sich dieses Ausweichmanöver merken.

Er schleuderte dann sein Messer nach einem der heranstürmenden Angreifer.

Es bohrte sich dem Söldner der am nächsten war in die Brust und auch dieser Mann stöhnte auf und ging zu Boden.

Dann kam der vierte auf Kurtis zu gerannt und Kurtis stand auf.

Der Söldner schlug nach Kurtis Kopf, doch Kurtis wich aus, indem er zur Seite steppte. Dann trat der Mann nach ihm und wieder wich Kurtis aus, nur diesmal trat er ebenfalls zu, weil er sich auf der ungeschützten Seite des Söldners befand, dort wo der Mann keine Deckung hatte.

Kurtis traf den Oberschenkel des ausgestreckten Beines des Mannes. Dann folgte Kurtis´ Faust in seine Rippengegend.

Der Mann zuckte, doch drehte sich blitzschnell zu Kurtis um und versuchte abermals ihn anzugreifen.

Kurtis wich eine Schritt zurück, trat dem Mann in den Magen und als sich dieser vorbeugte, weil er sich den schmerzenden Bauch hielt, rannte Kurtis auf ihn zu, schlug ihm ins Gesicht und rammte seinen Ellenbogen in dessen Rücken.

Dann krachte auch dieser Mann bewusstlos zu Boden…

Währenddessen stürmten die letzten drei Söldnern auf Sara zu. Sara hatte leichtes Spiel mit ihnen, dank der Witchblade.

Zwei der Söldner liefen dicht beieinander.

Sara nutzte das aus, um die beiden mit einer Energiewelle zurück zu schleudern. Die beiden Männer flogen in einem weiten Bogen durch die Luft und schlugen dann zu Boden.

Der dritte hatte Sara unterdessen erreicht und griff sie mit dem Messer an.

Sara steppte zur Seite und schlug mit der rechten Faust zu.

Ihre stählerne Faust zertrümmerte die Nase des Söldners, dessen Deckung nicht vorhanden war. Blut schoss ihm aus der Nase und er sackte zu Boden.

Sara blickte kurz auf den Mann.

Er war ohne Zweifel tot, denn sie hatte ihm die Knochensplitter des Nasenbeins ins Gehirn getrieben.

Dann stürmten die ersten beiden Angreifer wieder auf Sara zu.

Sie blickte auf und sah, das einer von ihnen mit seinem Messer nach ihr warf.

Sara hielt die Witchblade vor sich und schaffte so einen Schild, an dem das Messer abprallte und geräuschvoll zu Boden klapperte.

Sie lief dann den Männern entgegen und sprang kurz vor ihnen ab.

In der Luft überschlug sie sich und landete dann hinter den beiden wieder auf dem Boden, sodann sie ihnen ins Genick blicken konnte.

Sara packte den Mann, der noch sein Messer hatte und trat ihm in die Kniekehle. Er fiel auf die Knie.

Gleichzeitig schlug sie dem zweiten Mann mit der stählernen Faust gegen die Schläfe, als dieser sich zu ihr umdrehen wollte.

Jetzt hatte der erste Mann sich allerdings auf alle vieren gestellte und nach hinten ausgetreten.

Sara stürzte zu Boden, als er ihr Schienbein traf.

Sie rollte sich ein Stück zur Seite, als der zweite Mann auf sie eintreten wollte, während sich der andere wieder erhob.

Der Mann mit dem Messer wollte auf sie einstechen, doch Sara packte beide Hände des Mannes, stemmte ihre Beine in dessen Bauch und war ihn mit Schwung über sich hinweg. Dabei machte sie eine Rolle Rückwärts und war blitzschnell wieder auf den Beinen.

Sie griff den zweiten Mann an.

Er blockte ihren Schlag ins Gesicht ab, doch Sara boxte ihn mit der anderen Hand in die Rippen.

Der Söldner zuckte und war nicht schnell genug gewesen um zu verhindern, das Sara ihm ihre andere Faust ebenfalls in die Rippen rammte.

Sie trieb ihn weiter zurück und schlug in sein Gesicht, dann schnellte ihr Bein nach oben und sie trat dem Mann gegen das Kinn.

Er fiel schlafend zu Boden.

Doch plötzlich packte Sara jemand von hinten und schlang die Arme um sie.

Sara wusste, das es der letzt Angreifer war.

Sie bäumte sich auf und befreite einen Ellenbogen, den sie ihm in den Bauch trieb.

Dann packte sie seinen Kragen, als sie über ihren Kopf nach hinten griff und in nächsten Moment flog der Söldner über Sara hinweg, nach vorne.

,,Hast du etwas noch nicht genug?!´´ fragte sie dabei und war wütend.

Der Mann landete direkt vor ihr und Sara trat ihm gegen die Schläfe, worauf hin er sich nicht mehr bewegte…

Sie sprang und trat mit dem linken Fuß zu.

Ihr Stiefel schlug gegen das Brustbein des ersten Angreifers, der Lara mit dem Messer angriff.

Er torkelte etwas zurück, doch dafür rannten die beiden anderen auf sie zu.

Lara duckte sich unter dem erste Hieb des Söldners von rechts und verlagerte ihr Gewicht so, das sie Schwung nehmen konnte, um einen Salto nach hinten zu machen.

So entging sie dem zweiten Hieb.

Dann kam der Mann wieder, der von rechts angegriffen hatte und stach nach ihrem Arm.

Lara konnte ausweichen, indem sie sich zur Seite drehte. Sie war nun seitlich des Mannes und sein ungeschützter Rücken war frei.

Lara packte ihn an der Schulter und trieb ihm ihre Handkante seitlich gegen den Hals. Hätte sie fester zugeschlagen wäre der Mann tot, aber sie legte ihn so lediglich schlafen.

Sie sah etwas aufblitzen von links und musste nicht lange Raten um zu wissen, das es ein weiterer Angriff mit einem Messer war.

Lara duckte sich, stützte sich am Boden ab und fegte den Angreifer mit ihren Beinen von den Füßen. Er knallte neben sie auf den Boden.

Lara rollte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite, als der dritte Mann sie erstechen wollte. Sein Messer zerschellte unter der Wucht des Hiebes am Boden.

Lara schwang ihre Beine rum und trat mit dem linken Fuß kräftig aus. Sie traf sein Gesicht und der Mann schlug nach hinten mit dem Kopf gegen den Brunnen indem das Feuer loderte und dort blieb er bewusstlos liegen.

Jetzt rollte sich allerdings der letzte Söldner zu ihr und nagelte sie am Boden fest.

Laras rechte Hand schnellte vor und sie schlug dem Söldner über ihr gegen die Schläfe, noch bevor dieser zum Schlag ausholen konnte.

Die Grabjägerin packte seine Schultern und rammte ihr linkes Knie seitlich in seine Seite. Dann rollten sie sich rum sodass Lara jetzt ihn festnagelte.

Sie schlug erneut zu.

Der Kopf des Söldners flog zur Seite und Blut spritzte ihm aus dem Mund.

Dann wollte sie erneut zuschlagen, doch diesmal blockte er ihren Schlag ab und trieb ihr seine freie Hand gegen das Brustbein.

Lara keuchte auf, als ihr die Luft aus den Lungen getrieben und sie nach hinten geschleudert wurde. Doch sie rappelte sich sofort auf und sah, das ihr Gegner es ihr gleich tat.

Sie zögerte nicht mehr länger.

Lara rannte auf ihn zu.

Sie trat ihm, noch bevor er richtig stand, mit dem linken Fuß und voller Wucht zwischen die Beine.

Der Mann keuchte und griff sich in den Schritt als er vor Schmerzen auf die Knie sank.

Laras Angriff hörte nicht auf, denn sie trat ihm erneut mit Schwung gegen den Kopf, woraufhin der letzte Söldner bewusstlos zu Boden sackte.

Dann wollte sie eigentlich loseilen, um ihren Freunden zu helfen, doch sie sah eine große Faust auf sich zukommen…

Lara duckte sich instinktiv und rollte sich zur Seite.

Sie blickte auf und sah Gunderson, der sie angegriffen hatte.

,,Lara…Lara…Lara…´´ begann Damian.

Lara blickte zu ihm und vergas für einen kurzen Moment, das Gunderson noch da war, doch als sie sich besann, war es bereits zu spät.

Der Riese zerrte sie an den Haaren hoch und schubste sie in Damians Richtung.

Damian stand bei dem umgeschmissenen Nephillim und der Buchstütze und hob die Schriftrolle vom Boden auf.

,,Ich muss wirklich sagen…´´ begann Damian, ,,…Sie haben ganz schön Power…´´ er blickte sie an.

Lara war außer Atem doch sie blickte den Alchemisten finster an und schwieg.

Ihr behagte es gar nicht, das sie Gunderson im Rücken hatte und sie musste sich schnell etwas einfallen lassen. Sie hatte auch keine Zeit nach ihren Freunden zu sehen, aber sie hörte das beide noch beschäftigt waren.

Damian nickte zu Gunderson und dieser packe Lara an den Schultern. Er schob sie weiter zu Damian, der bereits seinen Handschuh hob.

,,Es tut mir fast Leid Ihnen das antun zu müssen, aber ich brauch die gesamte Macht des Nephillim und nicht nur einen Teil!´´ hallte Damians Stimme durch die Nacht.

Lara schluckte.

Sie wollte dies nicht noch mal über sich ergehen lassen, nicht bei ihm.

Sie wusste ja, das dieser Handschuh womöglich das einzige war mit dem sie diese Kräfte loswerden konnte. Aber ob sie die Prozedur überstehen würde, das wusste sie nicht und so wollte sie es ihren Gegner doch nicht zu leicht machen.

Sie überlegte was sie tun sollte, doch Gunderson hatte sie schon fast zu Damian gezerrt und er streckte bereits die Hand mit dem Handschuh aus, um nach ihr zu greifen. Der Handschuh leuchtete bereits in einem grünlichen Lichtspiel.

Lara wehrte sich und versuchte sich Gunderson zu entziehen, doch der Riese war zu brutal und einfach zu stark für sie.

Dann kam ihr eine Idee, als sie die Schriftrolle über Leben und Tod in Damians linker Hand erblickte.

Lara wusste, das dieser Papierfetzen durch kein irdisches Mittel zu zerstören war, doch fiel es ihr ein, das die Nephillim auch keine reinen, irdischen Wesen waren.

Und deren Kräfte ebenfalls nicht.

Es war vermutlich ein Schuss in den Ofen, aber Lara würde es wenigstens probieren, immerhin hatte sie jetzt wirklich nichts mehr zu verlieren.

Lara fasste diesen Entschluss und sprintete los.

Sie eilte urplötzlich auf Damian zu und griff nach dem Blatt Papier.

Damian und Gunderson schienen sichtlich erschrocken über das Verhalten der Grabjägerin.

Lara ignorierte die beiden.

Sie ignorierte einen Moment lang alles um sich herum.

Sie konzentrierte sich.

Auf den Text.

Im selben Moment begann grünes Licht an ihren Händen zu leuchten und gingen auf das Papier über.

Damian erschrak denn damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er riss seinen Arm weg und schrie Lara an: ,,Was machen Sie da?!´´

Lara ließ ihn und den Text allerdings nicht los und die Energiekonzentration die sie gegen den Text richtete nahm zu.

Gunderson schaltete sofort und packte mit beiden Arme ihre Hüfte, um sie von seinem Meister weg zu ziehen.

Lara gab nicht auf. Auch das Gunderson sie anhob und sie keine Kontakt mehr zum Boden hatte, ignorierte sie.

Das grünliche Licht wurde immer größer und hüllte die drei stetig, mehr und mehr ein.

Es erforderte immense Konzentration und Willenskraft, damit Lara weitermachte und nicht locker ließ, obwohl Damian und Gunderson an ihr herum zerrten.

,,Lassen Sie das! Sie bringen uns noch alle um!´´ brüllte Damian und versuchte ihre Arme weg zu drücken.

Gunderson riss an Laras Haaren: ,,Lass ihn los, du Schlampe!´´

Lara ignorierte den Schmerz und sie fühlte dann, wie es zu wirken begann.

Sie schloss die Augen, als das Licht, das von ihren Händen ausging und sich in das Papier hineinfraß, immer heller wurde.

Sie würde es schaffen.

Die Kraft des Nephillim war stark genug die Schrift über Leben und Tod zu vernichten.…

Sara hatte sich gerade umgedreht und sah das Geschehen.

Sie sah auch, das Kurtis bereits zu Lara hinzu eilte und tat es ihm ohne zu zögern gleich.

Das Licht bei Lara, Gunderson und Damian wurde heller und wechselte von grünlich in weisgrün und dann zu weis mit goldgelben Blitzen.

Die Blitze schlugen um die drei und überall wo die Blitze aufschlugen begann es zu brennen.

So fing auch der Nephillim Feuer.

Er brannte…

Hohe Flammen stießen um die Lara, Damian und Marten herum.

,,Lara!´´ rief Kurtis und rannte noch schneller.

Plötzlich knallte etwas und eine gewaltige, mit grellem Licht gefüllte Druckwelle brauste über den Innenhof, als etwas explodierte.

Sara und Kurtis wurden zurück geschleudert. Ohrenbetäubendes Getöse und grelles, blendendes Licht zwangen sie dazu ihre Gesichter zu schützen.

Sie konnten nichts anderes tun, als sich von der Druckwelle mitreißen zu lassen.

Dann war es stumm und dunkel.

Es war vorbei…


	64. Noch nicht vorbei

**Noch nicht vorbei**

Nach Luft schnappend schlug er die Augen wieder auf.

Kurtis setzte sich auf und hatte direkt den Geruch von Rauch in der Nase.

Es brannte noch immer.

Sara lag neben ihm und rappelte sich nun ebenfalls auf.

,,Sara alles klar?´´ fragte er und blickte kurz zu ihr.

Sie nickte: ,,Ja…´´

Sara fragte sich den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, was geschehen war.

Dann fiel es ihr wieder ein. Die Explosion vor ihnen und Lara.

Sie malte sich innerlich das schlimmste aus.

Sara und Kurtis wussten nicht, was mit ihrer Freundin war und schauten nach vorne…

Lara hustete, als sie einen Schwall Rauch einatmete.

Die Explosion hatte auch sie nach hinten geschleudert.

Doch sie lebte noch.

Allerdings fragte sie sich wieso.

Am wahrscheinlichsten war es - und sie beschloss das es wohl so gewesen sein musste - das die Kräfte des Nephillim sie irgendwie geschützt hatten.

Etwas stank widerlich und Lara blickte rechts neben sich.

Wenn sie ihre Stimme so schnell gefunden hätte, hätte sie sicherlich aufgeschrieen, denn Marten lag neben ihr.

Oder besser gesagt das, was noch von ihm übrig gewesen war.

Der Riese lag verbrannt neben der Grabjägerin.

Seine Haut war hauptsächlich verkohlt, doch an manschen Stellen konnte man noch rotes, blutiges Fleisch sehen. Zum Teil brannte und rauchte er auch noch, ebenso wie die Umgebung um sie herum. Sein Arm war zerfetzt und die Hälfte seines Unterkörpers war zerrissen worden, übersäht mit Blut. Das rechte Auge war verklebt mit verbrannter Haut, doch sein linkes war unversehrt. Es blickte starr in ihre Richtung.

Lara weitete die Augen, es war, als würde er sie ansehen und es bereitete ihr eine fürchterliche Gänsehaut, doch er war eindeutig durch die Explosion getötet worden.

Als ihr dann noch der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch und verbrannten Haaren in die Nase stieg, spürte sie den steigenden Drang sich übergeben zu müssen, als sich ihr der Magen umdrehte.

Sie legte sich eine Hand an den Hals und drehte sich weg von diesem abscheulichem Anblick.

Sie schluckte und wollte sich aufrichten, als sie plötzlich jemand packte.

,,Du dummes Miststück!…´´ Damian war gekommen, er lebte noch immer. Auch der Handschuh war noch immer an seiner rechten Hand.

Er riss ihren Oberkörper zu sich hoch und gab ihr mit der flachen Hand eine schallende Ohrfeige.

Lara stöhnte auf, als ihr Kopf zur Seite fiel.

,,Was hast du nur getan? Du hast alles zerstört!…´´ schrie er sie an und legte seine Hände an ihren Hals, als er anfing sie vor Wut zu würgen, ,,…Aber dafür werde ich nun dich zerstören!´´ Damian hatte jegliche Achtung verloren.

Lara wandte sich und legte instinktiv ihre Hände auf die seinen, um sie von ihrem Hals weg zu schaffen, doch Damian war brutal und drückte nur noch fester zu.

Sie ballte eine Faust und schlug Damian verzweifelt ins Gesicht, mit der Hoffnung, das er sie los ließe, doch das tat er nicht.

Die Grabjägerin schloss die Augen und rang nach Luft. Ihr war bereits schwummerig vor Augen und ihr Hirn wirkte wie benebelt.

Dann hörte sie plötzlich eilige Schritte herbei kommen…

Kurtis und Sara kamen hinzu geeilt.

,,Nehmen Sie Ihre dreckigen Hände von ihr!´´ brüllte Kurtis wütend und stürzte sich auf Damian.

Der Alchemist ließ ab von Lara, als Kurtis sich mit voller Wucht gegen ihn fallen ließ. Die beiden Männer stürzten nach hinten und noch im Fallen schlug Kurtis auf Damian ein…

Sara kniete sich neben Lara die sich seitlich aufgesetzt hatte und hustend die lebenswichtige Luft einatmete.

Die Polizistin stützte die Grabjägerin am Rücken und dabei fiel ein kurzer Blick von ihr ebenfalls auf den toten Gunderson.

Auch Sara beschloss weg zu blicken und wandte sich an Lara: ,,Süße, ist alles okay?´´

Lara nickte eifrig und beruhigte ihre Atmung.

Dann hörten sie plötzlich Schreie und blickten auf.

Sara und Lara sahen, das vom gegenüberliegenden Tor zum Innenhof weitere Söldner angestürmt kamen.

Und es waren viele.

Man konnte sie auf einen Blick gar nicht alle zählen.

,,Scheiße wir müssen hier weg!…´´ begann Sara und zog Lara am Arm hoch, ,,…Komm!´´

,,Kurtis…´´ hauchte Lara und stand auf.

,,Kurtis komm schon, lass uns verschwinden!´´ rief Sara und griff auch ihm an den Arm, als Kurtis wieder auf Damian einschlagen wollte.

Kurtis sah, was los war, und wer auf sie zustürmte.

Alle würden sie niemals schaffen, nicht hier.

Er ließ von Damian ab und stand auf: ,,Weg hier!´´

Kurtis, Lara und Sara rannten los, in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung.

Weg von den Söldnern.

Zu dem freien Tor auf ihrer Seite des Feuers, aus dem bis jetzt noch keine Söldner gestürmt waren.

,,Nein!!´´ brüllte Damian und entfesselte eine Energiestrahl beim aufsetzen.

Sara sah das, weil sie den Kopf drehte, doch kurz bevor die Energie sie alle drei erreichte, hob Sara schützten die Witchblade vor sich und ihre Freunde und blockte, im Laufen die Energie Damians ab.

Lara, Sara und Kurtis rannten so schnell sie konnten durch das Tor, hinein in die Burg, die Söldner ihnen dicht auf den Versen.

,,Tötet sie!…Ich will ihre Leichen vor mir liegen haben!´´ schrie Damian seinen Söldnern zu, die den Flüchtigen folgten.

Damian hatte jetzt auch nichts mehr zu verlieren.

Der Nephillim war verbrannt und der Text zerstört. Dafür würden seinen Feinde bitter bezahlen. Das schwor er sich und er hatte bisher noch niemals versagt…

Kurtis hatte eher unbewusst Laras Hand gegriffen und so rannten sie. Es machte ihr nicht das geringste aus.

Neben Lara hastetet Sara her.

Hinter ihnen hörten sie die Stimmen und Schritte der Söldner.

,,Wo sollen wir hin?´´ fragte Sara dann und schnappte nach Luft.

,,Irgendwie raus hier. Zu einem Ausgang und dann in den Wald hinein.´´ hauchte Kurtis zurück.

Ihnen allen war klar, das sie es ohne die Geheimgänge schaffen mussten, denn die Cabal hatte Kurtis den Ring abgenommen, der das einzige war, was die Geheimtüren öffnen konnte.

Sie hatten auch überhaupt keine Waffen.

Doch Kurtis kannte die Burg und ihre Gänge. Er hatte immerhin viele Jahre seines Lebens hier verbracht und er würde die beiden schon zu einem Ausgang führen.

,,Da lang!´´ rief Kurtis und Lara und Sara folgten ihm, als sie an einer T-Kreuzung ankamen und Kurtis nach rechts zeigt.

Das taten sie keine Sekunde zu spät, denn plötzlich ertönten Schüsse.

Die Kugeln der Söldner, die Lara, Sara und Kurtis eingeholt hatten schlugen in die Mauern und lösten winzige Brocken heraus.

Nach wenigen Metern kamen sie an eine Kreuzung, mit den Söldnern im Genick, denn sie ließen nicht locker und das Feuer aus dem Gewehren verstummte auch nicht.

,,Wir müssen gerade aus!´´ rief Kurtis und sie waren auch im Begriff das zu tun, als plötzlich in der Ferne, unter dem schwachen Licht der Fackeln an der Wand, etwas aufblitze.

Ein weiteres Gewehr, nein zwei mit samt den Söldnern.

,,Achtung!´´ schrie Lara und schon wurde sie zur Seite gerissen, als die Schüsse abgefeuert wurden.

Sara sprang in den linken Gang und Kurtis zerrte Lara nach rechts, da dieser Gang näher an ihnen lag.

Doch ihnen blieb kein Moment Ruhe, denn nun erklangen Schritte und Schüsse. Die Söldner kamen wahrscheinlich auf die Drei zu.

,,Geht!…´´ flüsterte Sara zu Lara und Kurtis, ,,…ich werde sie aufhalten!´´

,,Nein…wir lassen dich nicht hier!´´ entgegnete Lara und wollte vor, doch erneut erklangen Schüsse und die Grabjägerin musste wieder zurück weichen.

,,Ihr habt keine Wahl…´´ sagte Sara und blickte Lara und dann Kurtis an, ,,…wenn ihr hier bleibt, werdet ihr erschossen. Ich werde mit unseren Freunden etwas spielen!…Mach dir keine Sorgen, Süße…´´ sie blickte wieder zu Lara, ,,…mir wird nichts geschehen…´´

Die Polizistin hob die Witchblade an.

Lara schüttelte den Kopf und wollte etwas entgegnen, doch plötzlich kam ein Söldner zum Vorschein und zielte auf Lara und Kurtis.

Der Mann lehnte an der Ecke, die zu Saras Gang hinführte und die Polizistin packte zu. Sie riss den Mann zu sich herum.

Ein Schuss erklang.

Lara und Kurtis gingen in Deckung, als sich die Kugel über ihnen in die Mauer schlug.

,,Geht!…Los!´´ drängte Sara und nahm den Mann in die Mangel.

Sie schlug ihm mit der Blade in den Bauch und gab ihm dann eine saftige Kopfnuss…

Kurtis schnappte erneut nach Laras Hand und sie wussten beide, das Sara recht hatte.

Sie hatte die Witchblade und an ihr würden die Kugeln deswegen abprallen. Sara konnte nicht verletzt werden, da die Blade stets bemüht war ihre Trägerin zu schützten und zu heilen.

Lara und Kurtis allerdings hatten nichts weiter vorzuweisen, als ihre eigene Haut und die Kleider die sie trugen. Die schwarzen Hosen und die schwarzen Oberteile.

Also liefen die beiden los.

Obwohl es Lara fast zerfraß, ihre Freundin zurück lassen zu müssen, war ihr und auch Kurtis klar gewesen, das sie nur so eine Chance hatten.

Allerdings wusste Lara auch, das Sara es schon schaffen würde. Immerhin kannte sie sich hier ja auch aus, denn Damian hatte, als er sie umgedreht hatte und dachte, sie würde nun für immer sein bleiben, ihr alles wichtige gezeigt und Sara war stets eine schnelle und lehrfähige Person.

,,Da vorne, die Treppen hoch…das ist der einzige Weg…´´ hauchte Kurtis als hinter ihnen Schüsse erklangen, doch beide wagten nicht halt zu machen, oder sich umzudrehen.

Lara nickte.

Dann rannten sie und Kurtis die steinerne Wendeltreppe hinauf…

Sara trieb dem Mann noch eine Faust ins Gesicht und er sackte bewusstlos zu Boden.

Dann kamen die Söldner um die Ecke und richteten ihre Waffen auf Sara.

,,Aber, aber Jungs…´´ begann sie und hielt die Blade schützend vor ihrem Körper, ,,…Wollt ihr wirklich mit mir spielen?´´

,,Ergib dich, Schlampe!´´ fauchte einer der Söldner, der ihr Anführer zu sein schien und entsicherte demonstrativ seine Waffe.

,,Immer diese Schimpfwörter…´´ entgegnete Sara kopfschüttelnd, ,,…Ihr habt aber auch gar keine Manieren!´´

Sara bündelte Energie aus der Blade und schoss sie in einer gewaltigen Energiewelle auf die Söldner ab.

Einige Männer schrieen, da sie unter der Wucht des Angriffes gegen die Wand geschleudert wurden und sich zum Teil schwer verletzten.

,,Wenn ihr es so haben wollt, dann kommt und fangt mich, wenn ihr könnt!´´ sagte Sara dann zu den Männern, die sich aufrappelten.

Die New Yorkerin lächelte knapp, drehte sich um und spurtete den Gang entlang.

,,Hinterher!´´ brüllte der Anführer und er und der Rest seiner Männer die sich auf den Beinen halten konnten, stürmten Sara hinterher.

Sie schossen mit den Gewehren.

Sara streckte den Arm nach hinten und blockte die Kugeln mit der Witchblade ab. Dabei lief sie allerdings weiter.

Sie wusste, das es jetzt nur noch etwa neun oder elf Söldner hinter ihr waren, doch sie war sich sicher, das noch mehr kommen würden, also rannte sie weiter. Sie kannte sich aus, ja, denn Damian hatte ihr alles beigebracht.

Sara wollte diese Kerle unter allen Umständen von Lara und Kurtis fern halten und es gelang, denn anscheinend machte keiner von ihnen die Anstalt Lara und Kurtis zu folgen.

Ob das nun gut war, wusste Sara auch nicht, denn immerhin wimmelte es hier in den Gemäuern nur so von diesen Kerlen, aber sie würde die beiden schon finden, wenn sie mit den Söldnern hier fertig war…


	65. So kurz vor dem Ziel

**So kurz vor dem Ziel**

,,Komm, hier rein!´´ Kurtis ließ durch seine Fähigkeiten eine Tür aufspringen und er und Lara hasteten in den dahinter liegenden Raum.

Kurtis verschloss die Tür, als sie drin waren, wieder und atmete tief durch.

Sie waren vorhin von Söldnern erwischt worden, konnten jene allerdings schlafen legen. Doch sie waren gezwungen einen anderen Weg zu nehmen, als den, den Kurtis vorgesehen hatte, da erneut Söldner angestürmt kamen.

So waren sie hier her gerannt.

Es war einst mal eine Bucherei gewesen, zur Zeit in der die Lux Veritatis noch hier residierten. Doch als Kurtis sich zu Lara umdrehte stockte er.

Lara hatte bereits erkannt, wo sie sich befanden und blickte, noch immer außer Atem, zu Kurtis. Er sah sich um: ,,Endlich mal ein bisschen Glück!´´

Die Grabjägerin nickte.

Die beiden waren in einer Waffenkammer.

In den Regalen indem sich einst Bücher nebeneinander reihten, lagen nun Messer, Dolche, Schwerter, in allen Größen und Variationen.

In der Mitte des großen Raumes standen Ständer mit Speeren in Gold und Silber oder Eisen. Es sah aus wie eine mittelalterliche Waffenkammer, denen keine neuzeitige Waffe war hier zu sehen, jene hatte Damian bestimmt an einem anderen Ort untergebracht.

Aber Lara und Kurtis wollten das nicht missen.

Sie waren zufrieden mit dem, was sie durch einen eher zufälligen Zufall gefunden hatten.

Kurtis ignorierte allerdings die Waffen im ersten Moment, da ihnen hier nichts zustoßen konnte. Er hatte die Tür fest verschlossen.

Er ging zu Lara und stellte sich vor sie.

,,Alles okay bei dir?…´´ er sah ihr in die Augen und strich ihr sanft über die Wange, ,,...Du wirkst abwesend.´´

Sie nahm seine Hand weg, doch ihr fehlten im Moment die Worte. Lara schloss die Augen, denn sie sah erneut das Bild des verbrannten Marten vor sich.

Sie hatte schon viele, verstümmelte Tote gesehen, aber keiner war ihr je so nahe gewesen. Sie erinnerte sich, ohne das sie es wollte wieder an den widerlichen Gestank und erneut wurde ihr übel. Sie schloss die Augen.

,,Lara…?…´´ begann Kurtis etwas verwirrt.

Sie legte sich die Hand auf den Mund und drehte sich um.

Unter dem kleinen Tisch, der neben ihnen stand, war ein kleiner Aluminiumeimer, wahrscheinlich ein Papierkorb, doch das war ihr jetzt völlig egal.

Lara hob das Ding auf und sie spürte das ihr alles hochkam.

Sie schaffte es gerade noch, ihn auf den kleinen Tisch zu stellen, dann beugte sie sich darüber und erbrach sich hustend.

Kurtis erschrak kurz, doch fing sich recht schnell wieder. Er kam zu ihr und streifte ihr die langen Haare zurück

Lara ekelte sich.

Sie ekelte sich so sehr, das ihr gleich noch mal alles hochkam. Doch nach wenigen Sekunden war es vorbei.

Sie atmete tief durch und erhob sich wieder.

Kurtis ließ ihre Haare los und zog ein Stofftaschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche.

Er reichte es ihr.

,,Danke…´´ hauchte Lara und griff, mit etwas zitternder Hand zu. Dann wischte sie sich den Mund ab.

,,Geht es wieder?´´ fragte Kurtis dann.

Er wusste, das ihr all das vorhin im Innenhof ganz schön zugesetzt hatte. Dazu brauchte er kein Hellseher zu sein.

Lara nickte knapp.

Sie schluckte, dann sagte sie: ,,Wenn du jetzt irgendeinen dummen Spruch loslässt, dann mache ich dich fertig.´´

Kurtis grinste leicht: ,,Nein, ist doch kein Problem, Lara…´´ dann wurde er aber wieder ernst, ,,…Em…Bleib mal kurz hier und ruh dich etwas aus…Am Besten setzt du dich. Ich sehe mich mal hier genauer um.´´

Lara sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an: ,,Kurtis, in der gesamten Burg suchen sie nach uns und es wird nicht lange dauern, bis die hier auftauchen, also sollten wir lieber zusehen, das wir etwas unternehmen und kein Kaffeekränzchen veranstalten.´´

,,Ja…´´ er kratzte sich am Nacken, ,,…ich habe nur das Gefühl, das du etwas durch den Wind bist, das ist alles…Ich will auf keinem Fall, das du umkippst oder so.´´

,,Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, ich bin etwas durcheinander, aber okay.´´ entgegnete sie mit einem hauchdünne Lächeln.

Kurtis nickte.

,,Lass uns jetzt geeignete Waffen finden.´´ sagte Lara dann entschlossen und ging an ihm vorbei. Sie hielt ihre rechte Hüfte, die noch immer schmerzte.

Kurtis drehte sich schweigend zu ihr um und folgte ihr. Ihm war klar, das sie jetzt nicht weiter reden und Zeit verschwenden wollte…

Lara deckte sich mit Messern ein und nahm dann ein Schwert zur Hand, das japanischen Ursprungs hatte. Kurtis tat es ihr gleich, doch nahm seine Waffen vom hinteren Teil des Raumes.

Als er zu Lara zurück gehen wollte, fiel sein Blick auf eine Glasvitrine an der hintersten Wand.

Er stockte und glaubte nicht, was er da drin liegen sah.

,,Lara!…Komm her, schnell…´´ flüsterte er.

Lara kam angerannt: ,,Was ist?´´ Doch sie sollte gleich ihre Antwort bekommen.

In der Glasvitrine, lag sein Chirugai und was ebenfalls interessant war, es lagen noch zwei der Kristallsplitter daneben.

,,Das sind die Splitter mit denen ich gegen Eckhardt gekämpft habe.´´ sagte Lara und blickte zu Kurtis.

Er nickte: ,,Ja…´´ er zerschlug das Glas mit einem Messer und nahm dann sein Chirugai, welches er an seinen Gürtel hängte, ,,…Ich denke wir sollten diese Splitter mitnehmen.

Lara nahm sie.

,,Denn wenn wir…oder beziehungsweise du, Eckhard damit verletzen konntest, dann können wir damit bestimmt auch Damian Schaden zufügen.´´ sagte Kurtis dann noch.

,,Aber wo ist der dritte Kristallsplitter?´´ fragte sie und reichte ihm die Splitter.

,,Keine Ahnung…´´ sagte Kurtis und steckte die beiden Splitter in seine Hosentasche.

,,Wohin gehen wir jetzt? Ich meine…´´ begann Lara dann, ,,…wie kommen wir hier raus?´´

,,…Wir gehen jetzt nach rechts, dann kommt irgendwann noch eine weitere T-Kreuzung und der darauf folgende Gang führt in einen Wintergarten. Falls es noch einer ist…´´ erklärte Kurtis als sie zurück zur Tür gingen, ,,…Es ist der schnellste weg aus der Burg raus.´´

,,Sara?´´ fragte sie ihn, als er die Tür öffnen wollte.

Kurtis hielt inne und blickte sie an: ,,Der Weg den sie genommen hat, führt zwangsläufig auch hierher, eben nur in einem Bogen und mit einigen Umwegen…Mach dir keine Sorgen um sie, Lara, ich bin sicher es wird ihr gut gehen und sie wird bald zu uns stoßen.´´

Lara nickte.

Er lächelte knapp und sah sie an.

Lara sah ihm in die Augen und entgegnete das kleine Lächeln.

Kurtis nickte dann und griff nach dem Türknauf…

Niemand war im Gang.

Und niemand war im Darauf folgenden Gang.

Das knisternde Geräusch der brennenden Fackeln an der Wand, war das einzige, was man hörte.

Lara und Kurtis bewegten sich leise.

Sie waren angespannt, weil es ihnen drohte, jeden Moment doch noch entdeckt zu werden, wie in einem Fernsehfilm, ganz kurz vor dem Ziel.

In der Ferne war bereits die hölzerne Tür zum Wintergarten zu sehen. Doch Lara wagte noch nicht zu hoffen, das sie es geschafft hatten.

Nein.

Sie stoppte, denn sie hatte plötzlich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl.

Kurtis, der vorausging, hielt ebenfalls an und drehte sich zu ihr um, als er bemerkte, das sie stehen geblieben war.

Er sah sie an: ,,Was ist?´´

Lara blickte ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Ich weiß nicht…Ich habe nur ein eigenartiges Gefühl.´´

,,Was für eins?´´

Sie sah ihn an: ,,Es geht zu einfach…´´ sie blickte weg, ,,..Ich weiß das es bescheuert ist, aber ich habe das ich denke, das etwas passieren wird. Ich habe das komische Gefühl, das ich hier nicht rauskommen werde.´´

,,Was redest du da?…´´ er griff ihr ans Kinn und zog ihren Kopf sanft zu sich, ,,…Sind es die Kräfte des Nephillim, die…´´ ,,Nein…´´ unterbrach sie ihn, ,,…ich weiß es nicht genau…´´ sie brach ab, blickte wieder ins Leere.

,,Süße…´´ er nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und sah ihr in die Augen, ,,…ich werde dafür sorgen, das wir beide hier rauskommen…Komm jetzt, es ist nicht mehr weit.´´

Kurtis nahm ihre Hand und zog sie sachte hinter sich her.

Er wollte sie beruhigen, doch eigentlich hatte er das selbe Gefühl. Ihm ging das ebenfalls zu leicht. Etwas lag in der Luft und er wusste, das Lara vermutlich recht hatte.

Etwas würde passieren…

Leise betraten die beiden den Wintergarten.

Die Mauer ging nur bis zur Hälfte des Raumes und dann waren da dicke Glaswände, die bis zur Decke gingen, welche ebenfalls aus Glas war.

Man konnte den klaren Sternenhimmel sehen und der volle Mond schien strahlend hell.

Im vorderen Teil des Raumes stand ein großer, rechteckiger Holztisch an dem nur zwei Stühle standen. Ansonsten war der Raum gähnend leer, kahl und kalt.

Kurtis schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

Niemand war hier.

Jetzt mussten sie nur noch zur gegenüberliegenden Tür gehen und in den Wald hinein laufen. Die Burg Kriegler hinter ich lassen.

Kurtis nahm erneut Laras Hand und dann gingen sie los.

Sie waren in der Mitte des Raumes, als plötzlich ein Windhauch um sie herum fegte.

Lara und Kurtis erschraken und stoppten.

Dann knallte etwas, als die Tür, die vor ihnen lag, aufsprang.

Eine Gestalt kam zum Vorschein.

Sie kam auf Lara und Kurtis zu. Der Mann trat aus dem Schatten und wurde vom Mondlicht erkenntlich gemacht.

Es war Damian van Eckhardt…

,,Ihr wollt schon gehen?´´ fragte der Alchemist feststellend.

Kurtis zückte ohne zu zögern sein Chirugai und stellte sich schützend vor Lara: ,,Sie können uns nicht mehr aufhalten!´´

,,Natürlich kann ich das.´´ entgegnete Damian und schoss einen Energieblitz auf die beiden ab.

Kurtis streckte sein Chirugai vor sich und Lara und die Energie wurde, wie durch einen Blitzableiter, zurückgeschleudert.

Damian streckte seinen Handschuh blitzschnell vor und fing die Energie wieder auf: ,,Was sollen diese Zaubertricks, Trent?…Ihr könnt mich nicht besiegen. Niemand kann das!´´

,,Wollen wir wetten?´´ Kurtis steckte das Chirugai weg und zückte die beiden Kristallsplitter.

Damian lachte: ,,Ha, ha, ha…Zwei sind aber nicht drei…´´ er verstummte und zückte den letzten Kristallsplitter aus seiner Hosentasche, ,,…Wollt ihr es wirklich auf einen Kampf ankommen lassen?´´

Kurtis trat einige Schritte vor: ,,Diese Nacht wird Ihre letzte sein!´´

,,Das werden wir noch sehen!´´ brüllte Damian wutentbrannt und schoss erneut Energie ab. Der grüne Strahl schoss zischend auf Lara und Kurtis zu.

,,Achtung!´´ schrie Kurtis und sprang zur Seite.

Lara tat es ihm gleich aber in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung.

Der Strahl bohrte sich in den Boden.

Kurtis rollte sich am Boden ab und war im Begriff aufzustehen, als er von einer weiteren Energiewelle getroffen wurde. Sie krachte gegen ihn.

Kurtis wurde gegen die Wand geschleudert, rutschte zu Boden und blieb erst mal liegen.

,,Nein!´´ rief Lara und kam auf die Beine.

Sie schleuderte wütend eines ihrer Messer nach Damian, doch er duckte sich und blickte Lara grinsend an.

,,Lara, mit dir will ich sowieso noch abrechnen…´´ Damian kam auf sie zu mit erhobenem Handschuh zu, ,,…du hast den Text zerstört, alles in brand gesteckt und meine Pläne durchkreuzt…das wird dein Ende sein!´´

Lara hatte ihr Schwert erhoben und blickte den Alchemisten finster an.

,,Du hast meinen Vater ermordet, mir alles genommen…´´ fauchte er sie an, ,,…und ich werde dir ebenfalls alles nehmen!´´

Lara wurde wütend: ,,Ihr Vater, war ein abscheuliches Monster! Und Sie sind ebenfalls eins!´´ sie stürmte vor und holte mit dem Schwert aus.

Die Grabjägerin schlug zu.

Damian duckte sich unter ihrem Hieb. Doch Lara zog ihr Schwert zurück, bevor er ihren Arm packen konnte und holte erneut aus.

Sie schlug von oben auf ihn herab.

Damian steppte zur Seite und griff mit der rechten Hand, an dem er den Handschuh trug, zu ihrem Handgelenk und zerrte sie ruckartig zu sich.

Sie verlor abrupt ihr Schwert, doch nutzte seinen Schwung aus und drehte sich etwas, um Damian ihren Ellenbogen ins Gesicht zu rammen.

Er zuckte und sein Kopf fiel nach hinten, doch er ließ ihr Handgelenk nicht los.

Blitzschnell rammte sie ihm ihr Knie in den Magen und Damian ließ ab von ihr, als er sich krümmte.

Lara hob ihr linkes Bein und wollte austreten, dich diesmal blockte Damian ihren Angriff ab.

Er schnellte vor und griff ihren Unterschenkel.

Lara sprang mit Schwung vom Boden ab und trat Damian dann mit dem rechten Bein gegen die Brust. Er stolperte nach hinten und ließ sie los.

Lara fiel neben dem Tisch zu Boden, doch ignorierte den Aufprall, der neue Schmerzen durch ihre Hüfte trieb.

Sie rappelte sich wieder auf, doch Damian war diesmal schneller.

Er packte ihr Haar und riss sie hoch.

Dann schleuderte er sie gegen den Tisch und presste sie dagegen. Er drückte seinen Körper gegen den ihren und quetschte sie regelrecht ein.

,,Du kannst nicht gewinnen, Lara. Du wirst sterben!´´ sagte er gewissenhaft und blickte ihr in die Augen.

Lara atmete hastig und versuchte ihn von sich zu drücken, doch sie schaffte es nicht. Damian war zu stark für sie.

Plötzlich zischte etwas und Damian schrie auf…

Er krümmte sich nach hinten.

Lara blickte fragend drein, doch nutzte dann ihre Chance, um ihn von sich zu schubsen.

Sie rollte sich zur Seite und stand dann wieder auf ihren Beinen. Sie sah, das ein Kristallsplitter in Damians Seite steckte.

Dann sah sie Kurtis. Er hatte sich aufgerappelt.

Die Grabjägerin wich von Damian zurück, der sich wieder gefangen hatte und aufrichtete und sie hatte ein weiteres Messer erhoben.

Ein Blitz schoss aus seinem Handschuh auf Kurtis.

Kurtis rollte sich zur Seite und entging dem Angriff. Doch dem nächsten konnte er wieder nicht mehr entweichen. Wieder wurde Kurtis zurück geschleudert und knallte zu Boden.

Wutentbrannt griff Damian dann nach der einzigen Waffe, die er hatte, dem Splitter. Er würde einen Fehler begehen, wenn der Splitter sein Ziel verfehlte und dann in die Hände seiner Feinde gelangte, doch er riskierte es.

Er wollte den Tod seiner Feinde.

Mehr als alles andere.

Lara schleuderte ihr Messer nach dem Alchemisten, es streifte ihm am Oberarm.

Die Tatsache, das Damian mit einem Splitter verletzt wurde, machte ihn nun verwundbar, doch töten konnte man ihn erst mit allen drei Splittern.

So wie einst seinen Vater.

Damian schoss wieder Energie auf Lara, doch sie schaffte es auszuweichen, in dem sie einen Überschlag nach hinten machte.

Damian holte dann noch im selben Moment aus und machte Anstalt den Splitter auf Kurtis zu schleudern.

Lara sah das und sie sah, das Kurtis den Angriff nicht kommen sehen wurde. Er lag noch immer am Boden und setzte sich gerade auf.

Er würde nicht rechtzeitig ausweichen können. Der Splitter würde ihn treffen.

Sie musste das verhindern.

Sie musst etwas unternehmen.

Ihr Herz begann zu rasen.

Sie sah die Wut und die Entschlossenheit in Damians Gesicht.

Die Grabjägerin rannte los und die Zeit schien in Zeitlupe zu verlaufen.

,,Kurtis!´´ schrie sie und rannte auf ihn zu, als der Splitter durch Damians Hand los flog.

Kurtis hob den Kopf und sah den Kristallsplitter auf sich zukommen.

Er weitete die Augen.

Dann sah er Lara, die zwischen ihn und den Splitter stürmte…


	66. Final Fight

**Final Fight**

Kurtis erschrak.

Es ging einfach zu schnell.

Er konnte es trotz seiner Fähigkeiten nicht verhindern.

Die Grabjägerin zuckte, weitete die Augen und blieb abrupt stehen, als sich etwas in ihren Rücken bohrte.

,,Nein!!´´ schrie Kurtis aufgebracht und sprang auf.

Lara starrte ihn mit großen Augen an, dann begann sie zu schwanken.

Ihre Beine gaben nach.

Kurtis packte sie, bevor sie stürzte und setzte sie sanft auf dem Boden ab.

Sie kniete vor ihm, doch beugte sich instinktiv etwas nach vorne, weil da etwas war, was ihr unangenehm war.

Lara krallte sich an ihm fest und befand sich im Schockzustand. Sie wusste, was sie getan hatte, doch das Adrenalin, das durch ihren Körpern schoss, verschleierte die letzten Sekunden etwas.

Kurtis weitet vor Grauen die Augen, als er sah, das der Kristallsplitter tief in Laras Rücken steckte, unterhalb ihrer Schulterblätter.

Blut strömte aus ihrer Wunde.

,,Oh Gott,…´´ begann er hektisch und fasste ihr an die Schultern, ,,….Oh Gott Nein!…Bitte nicht!…Lara?!´´ Er wusste nicht wo und wie er sie anfassen sollte.

Kurtis blickte ihr besorgt ins Gesicht du vergaß alles um sich herum.

Der Schock stand noch immer in ihrem Gesicht geschrieben. Schmerz zischte durch ihren Rücken und das nicht zu knapp.

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und brachte nur ein Stottern hervor: ,,…K…Kurtis…´´

,,Warum?…Warum hast du das gemacht?…´´ er war fassungslos und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, ,,…Ich hätte mich schon irgendwie mit meine Fähigkeiten geschützt. Oh Lara…warum?´´

Sie sah ihn an und atmete unregelmäßig und flach, denn bei jedem Atemzug tat es höllisch weh, doch sie brachte ein schwaches Lächeln hervor: ,,D..Du…hättest das selbe…auch für mich getan…Ich k…konnte nicht…zulassen, das dir was passiert…´´ dann verzog sie das Gesicht und stöhnte, ,,…Aau!´´

,,Schhh…´´ begann er, ,,…Versuch dich nicht anzustrengen. Ich werde dich hier raus bringen.´´

,,Das sehe ich anders!´´ rief Damian dazwischen…

Kurtis blickte auf.

Er hatte ihn ebenfalls vergessen. Doch nun war ihm klar, das er es nicht so leicht haben würde.

,,Oh, wie niedlich ihr zwei ausseht. Ein wirklich hübsches Pärchen…´´ begann Damian sarkastisch und doch finsterem Blick und sein Handschuh glühte, ,,…dumm nur, das die Kleine bald tot sein wird…Vielleicht hättest du die Güte, es zu beenden Trent, denn ich will dich genauso, wie sie.´´

Ja, er hätte die beiden jetzt einfach töten können. Doch er wollte sie beide leiden sehen. Damian wusste, er würde leichtes Spiel mit Kurtis haben, wenn dieser wütend war.

Kurtis entgegnete nichts.

Er blickte nur stumm zu dem Alchemisten zurück und empfand nichts als Wut und Hass.

,,Du musst es tun…´´ sagte Lara schwach und blickte Kurtis an, der Schock war gewichen ,,…Du musst ihn töten, Kurtis…Dann ist es vorbei.´´

,,Lara, ich…´´ begann Kurtis, doch brach ab.

Er war hin und her gerissen.

Einerseits wollte er das Damian dafür bezahlt und er wollte ihn fertig machen. Andererseits wollte er Lara nicht alleine lassen. Er wusste nicht wie schwer sie verletzt war.

,,Bitte…´´ hauchte Lara und schloss die Augen.

Sie spürte, wie warmes Blut ihren Rücken herunter lief und das fühlte sich gar nicht gut an.

Kurtis sah zu ihr und Besorgnis stand in seine Augen geschrieben.

Doch er nickte.

Den zweiten Splitter hielt er bereits in der Hand, doch dann fiel es ihm wieder ein: ,,Lara, ich brauche…´´

,,…den dritten Splitter…Ja ich weiß…´´ sie schluckte.

Kurtis wusste, was er tun musste und er tat es keinesfalls gerne.

Mit leicht zitternder Hand umfasste er das Ende des Splitters, der noch aus Laras Rücken herausragte.

,,Halt dich einfach an mir fest…´´ er schlang den freien Arm um sie, um sie zu halten. Kurtis atmete einmal tief durch, dann fasste er sich Mut den nächsten Schritt zu tun.

Sein Herz klopfte laut in seiner Brust und es tat ihm mindestens genauso weh wie ihr, doch er beschloss es, schnell zu tun.

Er zog.

Lara krallte sich in seinen Oberarm, schloss die Augen und schrie auf.

Sie spürte, wie der Splitter aus ihr heraus gezogen wurde und das fühlte sich echt schrecklich an. So, als würde jemand an ihren Nervenenden herum schneiden. Dann war es vorbei und plötzlich konnte sie wieder etwas besser atmen.

Erleichtert atmete sie durch, doch war beunruhigt, als sie fühlte, wie ein Schwall Blut aus der Wunde floss.

,,Komm…hier her…´´ er griff ihre Arme und zog sie sachte zur Wand. Lara lehnte sich mit der Schulter dagegen und blickte Kurtis an.

,,Halt durch, okay…´´ sagte er und sah ihr eindringlich in die Augen, ,,…ich komme zu dir zurück.´´

,,Ich weiß…´´ ihre Stimme versagte ihren Dienst.

Kurtis beugte sich vor und gab ihr eine flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn, dann stand er auf.

Nun lag es an ihm…

,,Wirklich echt niedlich…´´ grinste Damian gehässig, ,,…Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten ihr den Rest zu geben, sobald du aus dem Weg geräumt bist!´´

Der Alchemist machte sich um Lara keine Sorgen, denn bei dem Blutverlust, den sie erleiden würde, wäre sie bald zu schwach um Kurtis zu unterstützen und dessen war er sich hundertprozentig sicher.

Kurtis ging wütend und schnellen Schrittes in die Mitte des Raumes. Er trat Damian entgegen ohne daran zu denken, was aus ihm werden würde, denn er wusste, das Lara Hilfe brauchte und sie würden nicht eher rauskommen, bis das erledigt war.

Mit Hass in seinen Augen sah er den Alchemisten an.

,,Sparen Sie sich ihre dummes Sprüche…´´ fauchte Kurtis sauer, ,,…Kommen Sie endlich zur Sache!´´

Damian blickte Kurtis in die Augen: ,,Wenn du das so willst!´´

Er streckte blitzschnell seine Hand nach vorne und schoss Energie auf Kurtis ab.

Kurtis sprang zur Seite und rollte sich am Boden ab.

Er war noch in der Hocke, doch blickte zu Damian und konzentrierte sich.

Dann wurde Damian zurückgeschleudert und knallte mit dem Rücken gegen den Tisch.

Kurtis warf ohne zu zögern den zweiten Splitter nach ihm, den an dem noch immer Laras Blut hing. Damian sah es allerdings diesmal kommen und duckte sich rechtzeitig.

Der Kristallsplitter flog über den Tisch hinweg und landete klappernd auf dem Boden.

,,So einfach werde ich es dir nicht mehr machen, Trent!´´ schrie Damian und richtete sich wieder auf.

,,Ach ja?…´´ auch Kurtis war wieder auf die Beine gekommen, ,,…Wo ist dann Ihre Verstärkung?´´

Damian grinste: ,,Für dich brauche ich noch keine, du Stück Dreck, aber sie werden bald kommen!…Es war alles geplant. Meine Männer sollten euch hierher locken, wo ich bereits auf euch gewartet habe!´´

,,Dumm nur, das wir in Ihrer Waffenkammer gelandet sind, was?´´ sprach Kurtis spottend.

Während diese, eher kleinen Unterhaltung hatten die beiden begonnen, sich zu umkreisen, ähnlich wie zwei Gladiatoren in einer Arena.

,,Ich muss zugeben, das ich nicht erwartet haben, das ihr dort reinkommt, aber du musstest ja deine Zaubertricks anwenden…´´ entgegnete Damian, ,,…Doch so sei es eben. Gegen mich, wirst du nicht ankommen, es wird dir dein Leben kosten, noch bevor die liebe Lara ihren letzten Atemzug getan hat.´´

,,Das werden wir noch sehen!…Jahrhunderte lang haben die Lux Veritatis gegen das Böse gekämpft, letztlich sogar ihr Leben gelassen… und ich bin sicher, das mich meine Vorfahren mich hier und heute bei diesem Kampf unterstützten und ich werde Sie vernichten, Damian, auch wenn es das letzte ist was ich tue!´´

Damian verzog wütend sein Gesicht: ,,Dann verreckst du eben!´´

Er stürmte auf Kurtis zu.

Damian entfachte Energie aus seinem Handschuh und wollte Kurtis ins Gesicht schlagen, doch er konnte rechtzeitig ausweichen und Damians rechtes Handgelenk packen.

Der Alchemist drückte seine Hand vor, als wolle er die Energie Kurtis ins Gesicht drücken. Doch Kurtis schaffte es, das es Damian nicht gelingen konnte.

Dann schnellte Damians andere Hand vor und wollte sie Kurtis in den Bauch rammen, doch auch diese Hand fing Kurtis ab.

Damian legte sein ganzes Gewicht in seine Arme und seine Augen glühten vor Hass.

Er wollte Kurtis erreichen.

Und zwar jetzt.

Kurtis hielt dagegen an und ließ es nicht zu, das er ihn erwischte.

Mehrere Sekunden vergingen und keiner von beiden war stark genug, den anderen zu überwältigen.

Doch was Damian in seiner Wut übersehen hatte, war, das Kurtis mittels seiner Fähigkeiten den Kristallsplitter, den er eben noch in den Händen hielt, schweben ließ.

Kurtis ließ den Splitter vorschießen.

Damian sah es aufblitzen, doch es war schon zu spät.

Der zweite Splitter bohrte sich Damian bis zum Anschlag in die Brust.

Es zischte erneut.

Damian van Eckhardt brüllte vor Schmerz auf und ließ ab von Kurtis.

Er krümmte sich und torkelte nach hinten.

Wieder hatte er ihn erwischt. Wieder hatte Trent einen kleinen Sieg errungen und war seiner Vernichtung näher gekommen.

Damian wusste, das er sterben würde, wenn es Trent auch noch gelingen würde ihm den dritten Kristallsplitter in die Stirn zu rammen. Das musste er verhindern.

Doch er war nun nicht mehr so siegessicher, wie zu Anfangs. Er war verwundet, doch seine Männer würden gleich kommen und dann würde Trent endlich sterben.

Als Damian sich erheben wollte, hatte Kurtis sich schon auf ihn gestürzt…

Beide flogen in einem Bogen zu Boden.

Kurtis schlug noch im Fallen, voller Hass, auf Damian ein.

Rechts gegen seine Wange, links gegen seine Wange.

Er wusste, das es niemals gut war, sich bei einem Kampf durch Gefühle lenken zu lassen, doch er konnte nicht anders. Auch er war bald nervlich am Ende und er fragte sich, warum das alles passieren konnte. Diese ganze Organisation, die Cabal mit allem Drumherum, wünschte er einfach zum Teufel.

Dann trieb Kurtis ihm die Faust in den Magen, dann die andere.

Er ließ all seine Wut auf einmal raus, blitzschnell und ohne jegliche Art zu zögern.

Doch dann griff Damian urplötzlich Kurtis´ rechtes Handgelenk und blockte den nächsten Schlag ab. Er entfachte Energie aus seinem Handschuh und schleuderte sie blitzschnell gegen Kurtis´ Brust.

Kurtis flog nach hinten, runter von Damian und knallte auf den Boden.

Kurtis drehte den Kopf kurz nach rechts und sah unter dem Tisch durch, dort lag der letzten Splitter.

,,Denk nicht mal dran Trent!…´´ Damian erhob sich, doch man sah bereits, das er blass war. Blut strömte aus seiner Seite und seiner Brust.

Die beiden Splitter steckten noch immer in ihm.

Er hob den Handschuh und schoss erneut.

Kuris rollte sich schnell zur Seite, doch die Wucht der Energie sprengte ein muldenförmiges Loch in den Boden.

Steinbrocken lösten sich und wurden umher geschleudert.

Kurtis schützte sein Gesicht, doch sah dann wieder einen Energiestrahl auf sich zu kommen. Er schaffte es auch diesem zu entkommen, indem er sich abermals zur Seite rollte.

Wieder wurden Steinbrocken aus dem Boden geschlagen und wirbelten durch die Luft.

Dann ließ Damian einen dritten Energiestrahl auf den am Boden liegenden Kurtis schleudern, doch diesmal hatte Kurtis sein Chirugai gegriffen.

Er hielt es vor sich und genau, wie vorhin, wurde die Energie zu Damian zurückgeschleudert.

Damian sah das, unter der Helligkeit, nicht kommen und wurde dann von seiner eigenen Energie getroffen. Er stürzte nach hinten.

Kurtis sprang blitzschnell auf und lief zum Tisch.

Doch auch Damian war wieder da, denn er hatte seinen Sturz abgefangen, und hastete Kurtis hinterher. Er packte ihn am Kragen, als Kurtis dran war über den Tisch zu springen, um zu dem dahinter liegenden, letzten Kristallsplitter zu kommen.

Kurtis rammte seinen Ellenbogen nach hinten, um Damian von sich weg zu stoßen.

Damian zuckte zwar, ließ sich davon aber nicht beeindrucken. Er riss an Kurtis´ Arm um ihn vom Tisch wegzubringen.

Kurtis ließ sich nach hinten fallen, um Damian zu Boden zu bringen.

Es klappte auch.

Nur im Fallen, zerrte Damian Kurtis mit sich mit.

Beide Männer knallten erneut zu Boden.

Kurtis rollte sich blitzschnell von Damian weg und kam wieder auf die Beine. Ebenso wie der Alchemist.

Dann standen die beiden sich gegenüber.

Sie starrten einander in die Augen.

Kurtis hatte sein Chirugai in der Hand und Damian trug seinen glühenden Handschuh.

Jeder wartete darauf, das der andere den ersten Schritt machte.

Eine lange, kurze Weile verging…

---

Sie sah eine T-Kreuzung vor sich und stoppte, als sie vielen Schatten sah.

Dann stürmten einige Söldner durch den Gang, der den kreuzte indem Sara sich befand. Doch die Männer sahen sie nicht.

Etwas schien da zu passieren.

Das wusste Sara und sie hastete ohne zu zögern hinterher.

Eben noch hatte sie ihre Verfolger abgehängt und teilweise erledigt, auch weitere Söldnern, die ihr über den Weg liefen, hatte sie unschädlich gemacht.

So war sie nun hierher gekommen und sie wusste, das, wenn sie links um die Ecke lief, sie direkt zu dem Wintergarten kommen würde.

Sara stoppte kurz vor der Kreuzung, denn sie wollte den Söldnern nicht in die Arme laufen. Dann spitzte sie um die Ecke und sah, das die Männer sich an der Tür zum Wintergarten zu schaffen machten.

Sara hörte auch Kampfgeräusche und wusste, das dort ihre Freunde waren.

Sie fasste den Entschluss die Söldner hier etwas abzulenken, damit die ihr Ziel nicht erreichen konnte. Sara trat ohne weiteres Zögern in den Gang.

,,Hey!…´´ rief sie den schwarz gekleideten Söldnern zu.

Abrupt drehten die Männer sich zu ihr um, es waren acht, wie Sara nun erkennen konnte.

,,…kann ich mitmachen?´´ fragte Sara provozierend und hob die glühende Witchblade vor ihren Körper.

Das tat sie auch keine Sekunde zu spät, denn die Männer eröffneten das Feuer mit ihren Waffen.

Die Blade formte einen Schutzschild und jede Kugel prallte ab und schlug gegen Wände, Boden und Decke. Zwei der Söldner wurden von zurück geschleuderten Projektilen erwischt.

Tot gingen sie direkt zu Boden.

Die Schießerei stoppte.

,,Ihr könnt mich so nicht besiegen, Jungs…´´ begann Sara dann und senkte die Witchblade. Sie wollte die sechs übrigen Männer von der Tür weg locken und ablenken.

,,..Kommt her und ich geben euch eine faire Chance…´´ sagte Sara dann.

Zwei der Söldner stürmten vor, mit erhobenen Messern, bereit auf Sara ein zu stechen.

Sara duckte sich unter dem Hieb des ersten Mannes und blockte den des zweiten Mannes ab, indem sie sein Handgelenk packte.

Sara verdrehte es auf den Rücken und hatte den Mann dann als Schutzschild vor sich.

Der erste Söldner hatte das nicht wirklich mitbekommen, sondern erneut ausgeholt und stach zu.

Tief drang sein Messer in den Körper ein, doch mit Schrecken erkannte der Mann, das er seinen Kumpanen, statt der Trägerin, erwischt hatte.

Blut sprudelte aus dem Bauch des zweiten Mannes, der noch kurz zuckte, aber dann vor Sara tot zu Boden glitt.

,,Du dreckige Schlampe!´´ schrie der zweite Mann und Wut beherrschte ihn.

Er stach abermals zu, doch Sara wisch aus, indem sie nach hinten sprang.

Dann fuhr das Messer von oben auf Sara herab.

Sie streckte die Hand aus, griff das Handgelenk des Angreifers, verdrehte es, es knackte, und trat dem Mann dann in den Magen.

Er keuchte und beugte sich nach vorne, doch sogleich folgte ein Schlag mit der stählernen Faust der Trägerin gegen die Schläfe des Mannes und er sank neben seinem Komplizen zu Boden.

Doch dann packte ein weiterer Söldner Saras Schulter und schlang die Arme um ihren Oberkörper.

Ihm waren die restlichen drei, mit Kampfgeschrei, gefolgt.

Als dann einer Sara von vorne angriff, trat sie abermals, mit beiden Füßen aus. Der Mann stolperte zurück und prallte gegen die anderen zwei.

Gleichzeitig hatte Sara sich jedoch an ihm abgestoßen und ihr Körpergewischt nach hinten geworfen. So brachte sie den Mann, der sie festhielt ins trudeln und er musste um sein Gleichgewicht kämpfen.

Sara konnte einen Arm befreien und rammte ihm ihren Ellenbogen in sie Seite.

Der Man ließ sie nun vollends los und Sara nutze das aus. Sie packte ihn an den Schultern, zog seinen Oberkörper runter und ihr Knie bohrte sich in seinen Bauch. Daraufhin fiel der Söldner auf die Knie.

Sara bemerkte die anderen drei von hinten herannahen und fackelte nicht lange. Sie streckte die Faust aus und ein Energiestrahl entwich der Blade.

Die drei Söldner fielen in einem Bogen zu Boden.

Währenddessen, hatte Sara nicht den Kragen des Mannes, der von ihr kniete und halb benommen war, losgelassen.

Jetzt drehte sie sich zu ihm, hob seinen Kopf an und schlug ihm mit der Faust gegen die Wange. Sie wich einen Schritt zurück und trat ihm dann gegen den Kopf, woraufhin auch dieser Mann zu Boden ging.

Doch dann sah sie im Augenwinkel etwas aufblitzen.

Es war eine Klinge eines Angreifers, die wieder von oben auf sie herab fuhr.

Sara griff noch rechtzeitig das Handgelenk des Söldner mit ihren beiden Hände, wich gleichzeitig aus, sodass sie jetzt neben ihm stand und nutzte den Schwung des Mannes, um seinen Angriff weiter zu leiten.

Tief versank das Messer in dem Bauch des Söldners, der aufschrie und dann umkippte, nachdem Sara ihm noch den Ellenbogen ins Gesicht gerammt hatte.

Diesmal wurde sie erneut am rechten Arm gepackt und eine Klinge über ihren Arm getrieben, doch die Witchblade verhinderte eine Verletzung, indem sie Sara, wie einen Panzer, umschloss.

Blitzschnell schossen Ranken der Witchblade vor und schlangen sich um den Mann. Er schrie auf vor Schreck.

Dann stach der letzte Gegner zu, doch Sara trat ihm noch rechtzeitig das Messer aus der Hand.

Wütend hob er sein Gewehr und schoss, doch wieder wurde Sara durch den Schutzschild geschützt. Sie trat erneut aus und trat die Brust des Mannes, der daraufhin zu Boden fiel.

Sara drehte den Kopf und wandte sie wieder dem Söldner zu, der verzweifelt versuchte sich aus den Ranken zu befreien, die ihn wie eine Würgeschlange umschlungen hatten.

Sara stoppte die Ranken, kam zu dem Mann und schlug ihm die Handkante gegen den Hals. Blut schoss ihm aus dem Mund und er sackte zu Boden.

Die Ranken zogen sich derweil zurück in die Witchblade.

Dann drehte Sara sich wieder zu dem letzten Gegner um, der wieder auf die Beine gekommen war und mit ausgestreckten, bloßen Händen auf sie zukam, als würde er sie würgen wollen.

Doch Sara machte eine Überschlag nach hinten und als sie ihre Beine nachzog, schlugen sie gegen das Kinn es Mannes, der wieder ins Schwanken kam.

Sara stand wieder, als er nach ihr austrat und zu ihrem Kopf zielte. Sie duckte sich rechtzeitig unter seinem Bein.

Dann trat er erneut aus, zu ihrer Hüfte.

Sara formte mithilfe der Blade erneut eine stählernen Schutzschild und das Bein des Mannes krachte dagegen.

Er zuckte, doch ließ sich nichts anmerken.

Dann schnellte er vor und schlug zu.

Die Polizistin blockte seinen Schlag ab und leitet seine Faust weiter, an ihr vorbei.

Jetzt befand sie sich allerdings auf der ungeschützten Seite des Söldners und ihre Faust krachte in seine Rippengegend. Daraufhin folgte ihre andere.

Der Mann keuchte und knallte gegen die Wand, doch drehte sich um und gerade als Sara erneut zuschlagen wollte, fasste er ihren Arm.

Dann bohrte sich seine Faust in ihren Bauch und Sara zuckte zusammen, doch sie ließ sich fallen. Dabei krallte sie den Mann und warf ihn über sich hinweg.

Er knallte hinter ihr gegen die Wand und rutschte zwar zu Boden, doch stand gleich wieder auf. Schneller, als Sara es konnte.

Er trat von oben auf sie herab.

Sara rollte sich zur Seite und ergriff ihre Chance.

Sie trat kräftig aus und traf den Mann mit voller Wucht zwischen die Beine.

Er stöhnte auf, griff sich in den Schritt und fiel auf die Knie, was Sara nutzte um ihm ihren Fuß ins Gesicht zu rammten.

Blut schoss aus seiner nun gebrochenen Nase und er schlug bewusstlos nach hinten.

Sara erhob sich und blickte sich außer Atem um.

Niemand rührte sich mehr, denn alle Söldner waren erledigt. Sie hatte gesiegt.

Sara atmete tief durch, doch sie durfte keine Zeit verlieren, denn sie wusste, das ihre Freunde sie brauchten. Gerade machte sie Anstalt zum Wintergarten zu gehen, als sie plötzlich viele Schritte und wütendes Kampfgeschrei hörte.

Noch mehr Söldner kamen um die Ecke und stürmten auf Sara zu.

Sie blickte ihnen finster entgegen und stellte sich in Verteidigungsposition. Es waren viele Gegner, doch sie würde schon mit ihnen fertig werden…

---

Plötzlich verlor Damian die Geduld.

Er brüllte vor Hass los und schleuderte Energie auf Kurtis.

Kurtis hob sein Chirugai und der Energiestrahl wurde davon wieder abgeleitet.

Die Energie bohrte sich hinter Damian in die Wand, da er es schaffte sich rechtzeitig unter der zurück kommenden Energie zu ducken.

Es knallte und Steinbrocken wurden aus der Wand herausgeschlagen.

Damian schoss erneut.

Kurtis wich dem Energiestrahl aus, der sich dann hinter ihm in die Wand bohrte und abermals lösten sich Steinbrocken.

Dann entfachte Damian ein drittes mal Energie, diesmal aber mehrer Strahle in kurzen Abständen.

Kurtis duckte sich unter dem Ersten.

Er blockte den zweiten mit dem Chirugai ab. Dieser wurde zur Decke geschleudert und dicke Risse bildeten sich in dem Glas unter der Wucht des Aufpralls.

Dann machte Kurtis eine Hechtrolle, um der Dritten Energiewelle zu entgehen

Kurtis war noch in der Hocke, als er erneut sein Chirugai erhob, um Damians Angriff zurück zu schleudern.

Diesmal aber schaffte Damian es abermals nicht, auszuweichen und er wurde getroffen. Er torkelte nach hinten, doch fing seinen Sturz ab.

Seine Angriffe stoppten jedoch vorerst und genau das hatte Kurtis beabsichtigt.

Kurtis hatte das Chirugai weg gesteckt, sich erhoben spurtet nun auf ihn los.

Er wusste, das er gegen diese Energie kaum eine Chance hatte, also musste er verhindern, das Damian seinen Handschuh benutzen konnte.

Doch wie sollte er die beiden trennen?

Kurtis tat einfach das, was er am besten konnte. Er improvisierte.

Im die Hand abschlagen wäre auch keine schlechte Idee gewesen, doch Kurtis hatte kaum Zeit, eines der Schwerter auf zu heben, die Lara und er eben trugen.

Stattdessen stürmte seine Faust vor und krachte in Damians ungeschütztes Gesicht.

Der Alchemist spuckte Blut, doch wurde nun so richtig wütend. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schluckte den Schmerz einfach runter.

Dann entfachte er Energie aus seinem Handschuh und schlug auf Kurtis ein.

Kurtis weitete die Augen, als er Damians Faust mit samt Energie auf sich zukommen sah und er duckte sich noch rechtzeitig. Dabei trieb er Damian seine Faust in den Magen.

Damian keuchte, doch packte Kurtis´ Schulter mit seiner freien Hand. Dann gab er ihm eine Kopfnuss und rammte Kurtis seine Faust in die Seite.

Kurts stöhnte leicht, denn diese Seite tat ihm ohnehin schon weh und durch die Energie wurde das allen verstärkt. Er ging zu Boden und legte instinktiv die Hand auf seine rechte Seite.

Doch Kurtis ließ sich nicht unterkriegen.

Er hob seine Beine, als der Alchemist auf ihn eintreten wollte und trat kräftig aus. Seine Beine stießen hart gegen Damians Bauch.

Der Alchemist keuchte auf und rang nach Luft im ersten Moment. Das nutzte Kurtis aus, um ihm gegen das Schienbein zu treten. Er hörte etwas knacken und dann stürzte Damian zu Boden.

Ob er dem Alchemisten etwas gebrochen hatte, wusste er nicht und es war ihm auch ehrlich gesagt völlig egal.

Außer Atem ergriff Kurtis seine Chance und sprang auf…

Kurtis hastete zu dem Holztisch und hörte hinter sich das Zischen, als Damian noch am Boden liegend einen Energiestrahl entfachte.

Kurtis zwang sich nicht auf zu geben, sprang vom Boden ab und rollte sich blitzschnell über den Tisch.

Er knallte auf der anderen Seite zu Boden, als die Energie über ihn hinweg zischte und sich polternd in die Mauer über der Tür bohrte.

Dann sah er nach links und nur eine Armlänge von ihm entfernt lag der letzte Kristallsplitter. Laras Blut klebte noch immer daran.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, kamen wieder die Bilder in ihm hoch.

Die Bilder, als Lara sich zwischen ihn und diesen blöden Splitter warf.

Die Bilder, als das Ding in ihr steckte und er gezwungen war, es aus ihr heraus zu ziehen.

Doch er ließ sich jetzt nicht weiter ablenken. Er drängte die Bilder zur Seite, denn nur so konnte er ihr noch helfen.

Kurtis packte zu und stand wieder auf.

Er hob die Hand bereit zu werfen, doch Damian war verschwunden.

Kurtis fragte sich einen Sekundenbruchteil, was geschehen war, wo Damian war, doch das war schon einen Sekundenbruchteil zu viel.

Plötzlich packte ihn jemand an dem Arm, in dessen Hand er den Splitter hatte und verdrehte diese auf den Rücken.

Kurtis griff sich an die rechte, schmerzenden Schulter und wusste, das es Damian war. Er hatte sich an ihn heran geschlichen.

Kurtis wunderte sich darüber, das der Alchemist so schnell gewesen war.

Damian stieß Kurtis brutal gegen den Tisch, doch Kurtis wandte sich in seinem Griff. Er rammte seinen freien Ellenbogen abermals nach hinten, doch er traf nur ins Leere.

Dann fühlte er sich angehoben, als Damian all seine Kraft aufbrachte und Kurtis über den Tisch schleuderte.

Wieder knallte Kurtis auf den Boden, diesmal aber mit seiner verletzten rechten Seite und heftige Schmerzen zuckten durch seine Rippengegend.

Hustenreiz überkam ihn und er schnappte nach Luft, als sie ihm aus den Lungen getrieben wurde.

Er kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, doch durfte - verdammt noch mal - nicht aufgeben.

Er wusste aber auch, das er nicht ewig so weiter machen konnte.

Er war erschöpft.

Erschöpft von den Strapazen der letzten Stunden, die auch ihn in einem gewissen Punkt erledigt hatten.

Doch dann dachte er an Lara.

Sie brauchte ihn.

Sie würde es ohne ihn wahrscheinlich nicht schaffen und er hatte sie geschworen, ihr zu helfen. Sie zu retten, am Leben zu halten, und im nächsten Moment, war er wieder voll bei der Sache…

Kurtis hielt den Splitter noch immer fest in seiner rechten umklammert und blickte auf.

Keine Sekunde zu spät, denn Damian war gekommen und wollte seinen Fuß in Kurtis Bauch rammen.

Kurtis rollte sich zur Seite.

Damian eilte hinterher und wollte abermals auf ihn eintreten.

Wieder rollte Kurtis sich zur Seite.

Dann versuchte Damian es ein drittes mal, doch diesmal, war Kurtis in der richtigen Position, um aus zu treten.

Er tat es.

Er fegte Damian Beine weg und der Alchemist stürzte wieder zu Boden.

Kurtis verlor keine Sekunde und rappelte sich auf.

Seine Ohren mochten ihn wohl täuschen, doch er vernahm Kampfgeräusche von dem Gang hinter der Tür, aus dem er und Lara eben kamen. Er hatte aber jetzt keine Zeit sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, ob es vielleicht Sara war, die Damians Verstärkung abgefangen hatte.

Kurtis hoffte es zumindest.

Dann kam Damian ebenfalls wieder auf die Beine, kaum das er zu Boden gegangen war.

Doch der Alchemist hatte erneut Energie entfacht und ließ sie gegen Kurtis strömen.

Kurtis griff sein Chirugai und blockte die Energie ab.

Damians Angriff ließ nicht nach.

In seinen Augen funkelten Hass und eiserner Siegeswille.

Immer mehr Energie verließ den Handschuh.

Kurtis hatte Mühe diese Energie aufzuhalten und mit dem Chirugai abzublocken.

Funken sprühten umher und wenn etwas brennbares da gewesen wäre, hätte es sofort Feuer gefangen, doch so prallte ein Teil der Energie an dem Chirugai ab und knallte lauthals gegen die Mauern, den Boden, die Glasdecke und die Glaswände. Viele Risse bildeten sich in diesem Panzerglas und breiteten sich langsam aus.

Es erforderte sehr viel Kraft gegen Damian stand zu halten und Kurtis wusste, das er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde.

Also tat er es.

Kurtis zählte innerlich bis drei und hoffte, das es klappen würde. Dann duckte er sich blitzschnell und zog dann erst die Hände zu sich.

Wie er erwartete, schoss die Energie über ihm hinweg und schlug dicke Brocken aus der dahinter liegenden Wand.

Dann realisierte Damian was geschah und stoppte seinen Angriff.

Er zielte erneut mit seinem Handschuh auf Kurtis, doch Kurtis hatte den Alchemisten bereits erreicht.

Kurtis sprang ab und in der Luft trat er nach Damian. Er traf seine Schulter und Damian torkelte einige Schritte zurück.

Dann eilte Kurtis hinzu und schlug ihm mit der Faust gegen die rechte Schläfe.

Dann gegen die linke.

Kurtis trat dem Alchemisten auf den Fuß und rammte ihm den Ellenbogen in die Rippen.

Damian zuckte heftig und beugte sich etwas vor.

Kurtis sah sie ungeschützte Stirn des Alchemisten. Darauf hatte er gewartet.

Auf diese Chance.

Kurtis hob den Splitter, bereit zu siegen. Doch plötzlich wurde er von einem Energieblitz getroffen, noch bevor er Handeln konnte.

Damian hatte seine Energie erneut entfacht.

Kurtis wurde nach hinten geschleudert und knallte hart zu Boden, als die Energie auf seine Brust traf. Der Kristallsplitter entglitt seiner Hand und schlitterte über den Steinboden davon.

Kurtis blieb auf dem Rücken liegen.

Das Bild vor seinen Augen verschwamm kurz.

Diese Energiewelle hatte ihn voll erwischt und ihm beinahe das Bewusstsein geraubt.

Er schöpfte hastig Atem.

Dann sah er im nächsten Moment Damian über sich: ,,Das ist dein Ende, Trent!´´


	67. Game over

**Game over**

Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen.

Sie atmete kaum, aber sie hörte Geräusche. Es waren Kampfgeräusche, die von weit weg zu kommen schienen.

Sie war fast taub. Sie konnte kaum etwas hören.

Doch dann Lara hörte doch etwas. Etwas, das war lauter, als zuvor. Etwas metallenes, das über den Boden schlitterte.

Das Schlittern wurde lauter, bis es kurz vor ihr verstummte.

Lara zwang sich die Augen zu öffnen. Es verlangte zwar große Anstrengung, doch sie schaffte es trotzdem.

Sie lehnte noch immer an der Mauer. Genau wie eben.

Sie hatte den Kampf zwischen Kurtis und Damian nur am Rande mitbekommen.

Dan sah Lara rechts neben sich etwas glitzerndes im Mondlicht.

Es war ein Kristallsplitter. Er war blutig.

War es ihr Blut?

Wahrscheinlich.

Aber das der Splitter hier lag, konnte nur bedeuten, das Kurtis ihn verloren hatte.

Lara drehte den Kopf und erblickte es.

Sie hatte Mühe klar zu sehen, denn immer wieder verschwamm das Bild vor ihren Augen.

Doch sie sah Damian, der sich über den am Boden liegenden Kurtis kniete. Der Alchemist umfasste Kurtis Hals mit seinen beiden Händen und drückte zu.

Lara musste ihm helfen.

Sie wusste, das Kurtis hier und jetzt sterben würde, wenn sie nichts unternahm.

Die Grabjägerin blickte zu dem Splitter.

Er lag nur wenige Meter weg von ihr entfernt, doch für sie war es in ihrem jetzigen Zustand eine richtige Unendlichkeit und die reinste Qual.

Doch sie tat es trotzdem.

Lara drückte sich von der Wand weg, auf den Splitter zu. Sie wollte sich auf den Armen halten, doch sie war bereits zu schwach.

Sie krachte vollends zu Boden.

Zu viel Blut war bereits aus ihrem Köper geströmt und tränkte ihr Top. Sie spürte, das immer mehr frisches, warmes Blut ihren Rücken hinunter lief, je mehr sie sich bewegte.

Sie wusste, das sie dran war zu verbluten. Das war die eiskalte, grausame Wahrheit, die Lara nur zu gut vor Augen hatte und sie würde es wohl nicht mehr hier raus schaffen, so wie sie es vorhin, in dem Gang vorausgesagt hatte.

Doch die Archäologin hatte noch niemals aufgegeben und sie würde es auch jetzt nicht tun.

Lara streckte ihre Arme vor und zog ihren, fast betäubten, Körper hinterher.

Es tat weh.

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, denn sie konnte sich kaum bewegen.

Die Schmerzen in ihrem Rücken quälten sie bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung.

Sie zitterte heftig.

Am ganzen Körper, denn so kalt war ihr inzwischen geworden.

Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie in eisigem Wasser baden, ohne Hoffnung, je wieder Wärme zu spüren.

Doch Lara stoppte nicht.

Sie war fast am Ziel.

Lara zog ihren Körper ein letztes mal hinterher und dann griff sie zittrig nach dem Splitter.

Sie erreichte ihn.

Erleichterung überströmte sie, als ihre Finger den Griff umschlangen.

Sie hatte es geschafft.

Wie schön wäre es gewesen, jetzt einfach liegen zu bleiben, die Augen zu schließen und sich der Müdigkeit und der Erschöpfung hin zu geben, denn die hatten sich in ihrem Körper ausgebreitet.

Lara würde nichts lieber tun, als ihre Sinne davon schweifen zu lassen.

Doch sie dachte an Kurtis.

Er brauchte sie.

Die Zeit drängte und das wusste sie.

Die Archäologin lag noch immer am Boden und hatte den letzten Kristallsplitter in der Hand. Das Ding, wegen dem sie wohl sterben würde.

Sie brachte alle Kraft auf, die sie noch hatte und stemmte sich nun auf ihre Arme. Sie drückte ihren Oberkörper vom Boden ab und diesmal konnte sie sich halten.

Allerdings spürte Lara, das sie bald am Ende ihrer Kräfte war. Die Anstrengung war einfach zu groß und ihre Verletzung zu schwer.

Doch diese wenigen Sekunden würde sie noch durchhalten. Das versprach sie sich hoch und heilig.

So kurz vor dem Ziel.

Alles konnte von diesen wenigen Sekunden abhängen.

Sie musste Kurtis helfen.

Sie musste es einfach schaffen.

Lara hob ihren Kopf und blickte zu ihm.

,,…Kurtis!…´´

Es war nur ein krächzen, das ihren Mund verließ, doch er reagierte…

---

Kurtis drehte leicht den Kopf zu ihr, denn sie hatte nach ihm gerufen.

Er erblickte sie.

Kurtis wusste, was sie vorhatte und er war bereit dazu.

Seine Gedanken waren bereits am Schwanken und sein Luftvorrat fast erschöpft.

Damian hatte sich auf ihn gesetzt und am Boden festgenagelt. Dann hatte er mit beiden Händen an Kurtis Hals gefasst und seitdem zugedrückt.

Instinktiv hatte Kurtis seine Hände auf die des Alchemisten gelegt, um ihn weg zu drücken.

Kurtis wandte sich und seine Lungen schrieen mittlerweile nach Luft, doch er konnte sich nicht befreien. Er war noch nicht einmal dazu fähig seine Fähigkeiten gegen Damian zu benutzen.

Dann sah er, das Lara ausholte. Sie warf den Splitter in seine Richtung. Doch kaum hatte sie das geschafft, fiel sie zu Boden und blieb liegen.

Kurtis lenkte den Splitter mittels seiner Fähigkeiten zu sich.

Es war anstrengend und er drohte die Kontrolle zu verlieren, doch es gelang ihm.

Kurtis streckte die rechte Hand danach aus und packte ihn. Ihm war schwindelig, sein Hals schmerzte und er hatte nur noch wenig Zeit.

Alles hing nun von Sekunden ab.

Damian war so darauf versessen zu gewinnen, das er all das nicht mitbekam. Er war so darauf versessen Kurtis zu töten, das er es zu spät bemerkte.

Kurtis holte aus und rammte den letzten Kristallsplitter ohne zu zögern in die Mitte der Stirn des Alchemisten…

Damian erkannte es nun, aber zu spät.

Er schrie jämmerlich und gequält auf und fasste sich an den Kopf.

Er ließ ab von Kurtis, der sofort eifrig und hastig den lebenswichtigen Sauerstoff aufsog.

Kurtis schubste Damian von sich, als er wieder einigermaßen zu Kräften gekommen war und rollte sich weg. Raus aus der Gefahrenzone.

Damian brüllte und stellte sich hin. Er hielt seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen. Aus der Mitte seiner Stirn ragte der Kristallsplitter.

Blut überströmte sein Gesicht und weißer Rauch trat aus der Wunde, gefolgt von einem verdächtigen Zischen.

Dann wurde ein Licht entfacht.

Es umhüllte Damian in grellem Weis.

Kurtis konnte nicht länger hinsehen, es war zu hell. Er dachte er würde erblinden, wenn er hinsehen würde, also schützte er seine Augen vor dem Geschehen.

Damian stöhnte und schrie erneut, als das Licht, das ihn nun völlig umhüllt hatte, anfing sich in seine Haut zu fressen.

Löcher entstanden.

Löcher mit weißem Licht, die immer größer wurden.

Damian brüllte und versuchte instinktiv es ab zu schütteln, doch es half nichts. Das Licht breitete sich auf seinem Körper aus, wie Flammen.

Er konnte es nicht glauben. Er wollte es nicht wahrhaben.

Damian schrie erneut auf und krümmte sich nach vorne. Er hielt sich seinen Bauch, als das Licht sich in seine Gedärme bohrte.

Er starb.

Und er tat es unter höllischen Schmerzen.

Dann nahm die Konzentration des Lichtes weiter zu und plötzlich knallte etwas.

Der Knall war Laut und kurz darauf wurde eine Druckwelle freigesetzt. Eine Druckwelle, die den Raum erzittern ließ. Er bebte.

Die Mauern bekamen Risse und Steinbrocken lösten sich. Sie Glasscheiben an den Wänden und der Decke zersprangen unter dem Druck und prasselten zu Boden.

Kurtis schützte seinen Kopf, um nicht erschlagen oder verletzt zu werden. Zugleich fühlte er den Druck, der ihn selbst nach hinten drängte.

Ein letzter, lauter, langer Aufschrei von Damian folgte nun und dann verstummte er.

Die Druckwelle formte sich zu einem tosenden Wind um, der alles durcheinander wehte.

Der Tisch und die beiden Stühle, wurden gegen die Tür geschleudert, durch die Lara und Kurtis eben rein gekommen waren.

Dann wurde der starke Wind zu einem lauen Lüftchen, bis er schließlich völlig verschwand und das grelle Licht erlosch.

Es war nun wieder stockfinstere Nacht und nur das Mondlicht leuchtete noch immer in den zerstörten Wintergarten…

Nach einigen Sekunden, als Kurtis sicher war, das nichts mehr passieren würde, öffnete er zaghaft die Augen und nahm die Hände vor seinem Gesicht weg.

Er saß mit dem Rücken zur Mauer und sah zur Mitte des Raumes, dort wo eben noch sein Gegner war.

Jetzt, war da nichts mehr.

Kein Überbleibsel, kein Nichts, kein Gar nichts, kein Damian, keine drei Kristallsplitter, nicht mal ein Häufchen Asche war zurück geblieben. Aber der Handschuh lag unversehrt am Boden.

Damian van Eckhardt, der Alchemist und Anführer der `neuen´ Cabal, der ihnen allen das Leben in den letzten Tagen so richtig schwer gemacht hatte, war endgültig vernichtet.

Kurtis lächelte vor Erleichterung.

Es war getan.

Er hatte es geschafft. Er hatte einen Unsterblichen vernichtet.

Endlich war es vorbei.

Dank Laras Hilfe.

Abrupft schwand sein Lächeln, als es ihm wieder einfiel: ,,Lara!?´´

Sie war schwer verletzt.

Kurtis drehte den Kopf nach rechts, erblickte sie und stand dabei auf.

Es knirschte unter seinen Füßen, von den vielen Glasscherben mit denen der Boden übersäht war, doch ihm war jetzt alles egal. Er musste zu ihr.

Kurtis rannte die wenigen Meter die ihn von der Frau die er liebte trennten.

Es war ihm fast wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen, diese wenigen Sekunden zurück zu legen, doch endlich war er bei ihr.

Hastig ließ er sich neben ihr auf die Knie fallen…

---

Lara lag auf der rechten Seite und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Aus der Wunde an ihrem Rücken triefte immer noch Blut.

Es breitete sich langsam auf dem steinernen Boden aus.

Sie bewegte sich nicht.

Mit leicht zitternden Händen streifte Kurtis ihr das lange Haar aus dem Gesicht, zur Seite. Dann fasste er an ihre Schulter und drehte sie sanft zu sich. Er war aufgeregt und nervös.

Einen Arm legte er um sie und hielt ihren Oberkörper so hoch, doch er passte auf ihre Wunde auf. Lara lag nun in seinen Armen.

Sie atmete noch. Aber ganz wenig.

Kurtis war geschockte denn er sah nur noch Blut.

Überall Blut.

Er fühlte aufgeregt ihren Puls an ihrem Hals und auch er war bereits sehr schwach.

Vorsichtig fuhr ihr Kurtis über die Wange: ,,Lara?…Lara, wach auf!´´

Sie war totenbleich im Gesicht und reagierte nicht.

Kurtis wusste, das ihm die Zeit davon lief. Er musste sie aufwecken. Sie durfte nicht einschlafen, sonst würde sie sterben.

,,Lara!…´´ er schlug ihr dann leicht gegen die Wange und plötzlich regte sie sich.

Sie schlug langsam die Augen auf und blickte direkt zu Kurtis.

Er war ein Stück erleichtert: ,,Hey, Süße…´´

Lara fühlte sich zwar überhaupt nicht gut, doch begann schwach zu lächeln: ,,Kurtis…Ist es vorbei?´´

Er nickte eifrig: ,,Ja, alles ist vorbei…´´ er machte Anstalt sie in seine Arme zu heben, ,,…Komm, ich bring dich hier raus, damit du in ein Krankenhaus kommst.´´

Sie packte seinen Hand und er brach sein Vorhaben ab.

,,Es ist…zu spät…´´ flüsterte Lara.

Sie hatte Mühe richtig zu atmen und verspürte ein Kratzen im Hals.

,,Nein…´´ Kurtis schüttelte den Kopf, ,,…Du wirst es schaffen. Ich kann dich hier raus bringen. Das habe ich dir versprochen…´´ sie sahen sich an und er sprach weiter, ,,…Du hast schon so viel durchgemacht, da wirst du doch jetzt nicht aufgeben?!´´

Lara drehte abrupt den Kopf weg, als sie husten musste. Sie hustete stark und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund.

Kurtis hielt sie weiterhin fest und erstarrte, als Blut kam. Er schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Oh Gott…´´

Dann war es vorbei, doch das Blut lief Lara aus dem Mund und ihr Atem keuchte.

,,Lara halte durch…´´ sagte Kurtis hastig, doch er war wie gelähmt. Er wusste, das sie wahrscheinlich innere Verletzungen erlitten hatte.

Sie blickte ihn an und zitterte: ,,Es ist so kalt…´´

,,Lara, nein…´´ Kurtis schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

Er wollte es nicht wahr haben.

Es durfte jetzt nicht wahr sein.

,,…Wenn du aufhörst…zu kämpfen…´´ sie brauchte Zeit um die Worte aus zu sprechen, denn sie war schwach und unendlich müde, ,,…dann ist alles so leicht. Es tut…nicht mehr weh…alles ist so leicht…´´ ihr Kopf glitt zur Seite und sie war dran die Augen zu schließen.

,,Nein…Nein!…´´ rief Kurtis und nahm mit der freien Hand ihr Gesicht. Er drehte es zu sich und die beiden blickten sich wieder an.

,,Lara, wage es nicht mich jetzt hier allein zu lassen!´´

,,Ich…´´ begann Lara und brach immer wieder ab, weil sie atmen musste, ,,…ich werde dich…niemals …alleine lassen. Es…es tut mir so leid…Kurtis…das ich…dich angelogen habe.´´

Er wusste was sie meinte.

Es war noch nicht allzu lange her, da hat Kurtis ihr seine Liebe gestanden, doch Lara hatte ihn eiskalt abserviert. Sie tat es nur um ihn zu schützen und das wusste er.

Kurtis versuchte sie zu beruhigen: ,,Schhh…ich war dir doch nie böse. Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen, denn ich kann dich verstehen. Aber bitte, du musst durchhalten, Lara…ich liebe dich!´´

Sie stöhnte und ihre Augen wurden feucht. Diese drei winzig kleinen Worte, waren das einzige, was sie brauchte und wonach sie sich gesehnt hatte.

Lara wollte bei ihm bleiben. Lieber als alles andere auf der Welt. Lara wollte nicht gehen, doch sie wusste, das es nun zu Ende ging.

Sie wusste das sie nur noch wenig Zeit hatte.

Sie wusste, das sie ihn nie wieder sehen würde. Sie spürte ihren Herzschlag in ihrer Brust, wie er stetig schwächer wurde.

Lara streckte mit letzter Kraft ihre zitternde Hand nach ihm aus und strich ihm über seine Wange. Sie sah ihm dabei ein scheinbar letztes mal in diese wundervollen, ozeanblauen Augen und wusste, das sie es ihm sagen musste: ,,Kurtis… ich…´´ sie schluckte und dicke Tränen liefen ihr das Gesicht herunter, ,,…Ich liebe dich auch…´´

Auch seine Augen wurden feucht und er realisierte, was da gerade passierte: ,,Ich weiß es, Lara. Ich habe es doch immer gewusst…´´ er nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie.

,,Bitte Kurtis…Lass mich…jetzt nicht…alleine.´´

,,Niemals. Ich verspreche es dir…´´ entgegnete er und war wie versteinert. Er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Sein Herz pochte Laut.

Lara legt den Kopf zurück und schenkte ihm noch einmal ein schwaches Lächeln, als ihre Glieder schlaff wurden.

Nervös blickte Kurtis zu ihr: ,,Lara?!´´

Sie blickte ihn an, doch war nicht mehr fähig etwas zu tun.

Das Bild verschwamm vor ihren Augen.

Jetzt wusste Sie das es vorbei mit ihr war.

Aus.

Für immer.

Ihr Kopf glitt langsam zur Seite.

Kurtis rief nach ihr, doch es drang nur leise in ihre Ohren, denn sie war bereits weit weg.

Ihren schwächer werdenden Herzschlag und das keuchende Geräusch ihres Atems, waren das Einzige, was sie noch hören konnte.

Die Grabjägerin atmete ein letztes mal ein, dabei schloss sie die Augen und als die Luft aus ihren Lungen wich, wich auch das Leben aus ihr…


	68. Vorbei?

**Vorbei?**

Kurtis blickte auf sie herab. Lara sah aus, als würde sie friedlich schlafen. Sekundenlang, er war wie in Trance.

Dann sah er etwas.

Etwas, wie grüner Nebel. Er strömte aus Laras leblosem Körper und ohne Zweifel waren es die Reste der Kräfte des Nephillim. Sie stiegen empor in die Nacht.

Doch Kurtis beachtete sie nicht weiter. Es war ihm egal, denn er wusste, was es hieße, wenn die Kräfte sie verlassen hatten.

Sie war tot, Lara war tot.

,,Nein…´´ er schluckte und drehte abermals ihren Kopf zu ihm, ,,…Lara!?!´´

Er rüttelte sie.

Er wollte es nicht wahr haben.

Es durfte nicht wahr sein.

Nach allem, was sie zusammen durch gemacht hatten, sollte er sie jetzt verloren haben?

Er schlug ihr gegen die Wange: ,,Lara, wach auf!…Verdammt, du kannst mich nicht verlassen! Ich brauche dich doch!´´

Er schlug wieder gegen ihre Wange: ,,Bitte, mach die Augen auf!…´´ er war plötzlich völlig außer sich, ,,…Lara!….Oh Gott nein! Tu mir das bitte nicht an!…Komm schon!…´´

Lara reagierte nicht.

Sie rührte sich nicht.

Sie gab kein Lebenszeichen mehr von sich.

,,Scheiße, Lara, das war so nicht abgemacht…Bitte mach die Augen wieder auf!´´ rief er zu ihr und rüttelte abermals an ihr, doch es war vergebens.

Er schloss die Augen, als eine bittere Träne seine Wange hinunter liefen.

Es war vorbei.

Es war vorbei?

Ihm wurde die Luft angeschnürt bei diesem Gedanken.

Kurtis nahm Lara behutsam in den Arm, gab ihr einen federleichten Kuss auf die Stirn und drückte sie fest an sich.

Seine Wange berührte ihre Stirn. Starr blickte er zu Boden und hielt sie einfach nur fest. Seine Stimme versagte ihren Dienst, denn am liebsten hätte er seine Wut herausgeschrieen.

Wut die er gegen die Cabal empfand, denn ihretwegen, war Lara nun tot. Ihretwegen hatten sie all das durchgemacht.

Mit bitterer Erkenntnis stellte Kurtis fest, das Lara am Ende doch recht behalten hatte, als sie sagte, sie würde hier nicht mehr rauskommen.

Er hatte sie verloren.

Er hatte die Frau, die er über alles liebte verloren.

Kurtis konnte nicht atmen und er konnte an nichts mehr denken, abgesehen davon sie für immer verloren zu haben.

Gab es denn gar nichts, was er tun konnte?

Er würde alles tun, um sie zu retten.

Sogar sein Leben würde er für sie geben, ohne zu zögern, selbst wenn er in der tiefsten Hölle, dem ewigen Fegefeuer, landen würde.

Es war vorbei?

Sollte es wirklich so enden?

__

…Nein…ich lass dich nicht so einfach gehen…

Plötzlich schlug er seine Augen wieder auf.

Kurtis schluckte, denn er wusste nicht, ob es funktionieren würde, denn das, was er vorhatte konnte ihn selbst das Leben kosten, doch er gab es gerne, um Lara zu retten.

Er erinnerte sich daran, was Lara damals in Minsk über die fünf Elemente gesagt hatte und das es das Fünfte wäre, der Äther oder anders ausgedrückt die Quintessenz, also der Geist, der lebloses wieder erwecken konnte.

Er musste nur Kontakt zu ihr aufnehmen, wo auch immer sie jetzt war.

Kurtis hoffte inständig, das es klappte, denn er hatte das noch nie zuvor getan und die Verbindung zwischen ihnen musste stark genug sein.

Eine Verbindung, die vom Herzen ausging.

Seelenverwandte.

Wenn die Gefühle, die Lara und er füreinander empfinden, stark genug waren, dann würde er sie finden können. Er würde sie wieder sehen, mit ihr sprechen können.

Er riskierte es, denn er hatte keinerlei Zweifel an ihrer Liebe.

Kurtis löste sich von Lara und legte sie behutsam, flach auf den Boden. Dann kniete er sich dicht neben die leblose Grabjägerin.

Seine linke Hand legte Kurtis auf Laras Bauch und seine Rechte legte er auf ihre Stirn.

Er schloss die Augen.

Er konzentrierte sich.

Kurtis drängte alles weg.

Seine Gefühle, die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden, die Söldner in der Burg, die wahrscheinlich noch immer nach ihnen suchten. Er drängte auch Sara, Zip Alister, Sammy, Madeleine und seine Mutter weg, Damians Tod und sogar den von Lara, denn nur dann würde sein vorhaben gelingen.

Alles wurde schwarz um ihn herum und Kurtis schickte seinen Geist auf eine Reise…

---

Sie öffnete abrupt die Augen, doch schloss sie direkt wieder, da es unwahrscheinlich und blenden Hell um sie herum war.

Lara hielt sich die Hand vor die Augen und schlug sie diesmal langsamer auf.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Lara sich an die ewige, wärmende Helligkeit gewöhnt hatte.

Sie lag auf dem Boden, wie sie jetzt feststellte.

Doch er fühlte sich merkwürdig weich an. Fast so, als würde sie auf einem Meer aus weißer Watte treiben. Behutsam und beschützt.

Die Grabjägerin setzte sich langsam auf und sah sich um.

Leichter, weißer Nebel bedeckte den Boden und lag in der Luft. Ein laues Lüftchen wehte umher. Alles war strahlend weiß um sie herum.

Niemanden sonst konnte sie sehen, aber der weiße Nebel versperrte ihr aus zunehmend die Sicht, wo auch immer er hingeweht wurde.

Wo war sie?

Was war passiert?

Lara wusste nicht, wie sie hierher gekommen war. Eben war sie noch in der Burg.

Sie wusste, das etwas hier vermutlich ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Etwas lief völlig anders. Es war fremd und doch so vertraut.

Abrupt stand Lara auf und stockte, als sie an sich herunter blickte.

Die Grabjägerin fasste den weichen Stoff an und erkannte, das sie ein Bodenlanges, weißes Kleid trug. Ihre langen, rotbraunen Haare waren glänzend und seidig. Sie wellten sich etwas über ihren Rücken und waren, neben ihrer Hautfarbe, der einzige Farbfleck weit und breit.

Dann stockte sie erneut.

Es fiel ihr wieder ein und tastete nach ihrem Rücken, doch es war keine Wunde mehr zu fühlen. Überhaupt spürte sie keine Schmerzen mehr.

…_Oh Gott_…_Bin ich denn…tot?…_

,,Hab kein Angst…´´ ertönte eine Stimme von irgendwo her.

Lara fuhr erschrocken zusammen und sah sich hektisch um.

Niemand war zu sehen.

Hatte sie eben richtig gehört?

War da jemand oder bildete sie sich das ein?

Lara musste zugeben, das sie mehr als verwirrt war und das behagte ihr ganz und gar nicht. Was ging hier vor?

,,Hab keine Angst mein Kind…´´ wieder ertönte die Stimme, es war die selbe, wie vorhin, die eines Mannes.

,,Wer sind Sie? Wo bin ich?´´ rief Lara durch den Nebel. Ihre Stimme klang in einem Echo, als würde sie sich in einer riesigen Halle befinden.

,,Ich glaube, diese Frage kannst du dir selbst beantworten.´´ erklang die Männerstimme.

Diesmal konnte Lara es erahnen von wo sie kam.

Direkt vor ihr war jemand. Sie konnte seine Silhouette im Nebel erkennen.

Vorsichtig ging sie ein paar Schritte und stellte beiläufig fest, das sie barfuss war, doch spürte, trotz des lauen Lüftchens keine Kälte.

Lara ging auf den Mann zu und seine Statur wurde deutlicher.

Er trug eine weiße Kutte mit Kapuze

Normalerweise hätte sie sich zur Vorsicht ermahnt und wäre auf Abstand geblieben, doch je näher sie dem Mann kam, desto geborgener fühlte sie sich plötzlich.

Es war eigenartig und das wunderte sie.

Der laue Wind blies den Nebel fort und Lara stand nun wenige Meter vor dem Mann.

Sie hatte keine Angst, auch das _Sei-auf-der-Hut-Gefühl _war verschwunden. Irgendwie war es seltsam, doch es fühlte sich gut an.

,,Wer sind Sie?´´ fragte Lara erneut und ihre Stimme wurde wieder als Echo wieder gegeben.

,,Auch diese Frage kannst du dir selbst beantworten.´´ antwortete der Mann in einer vertrauten Stimme. Eine sehr vertraute.

Lara formte ihre Augen zu schlitzen und dachte angestrengt nach.

Sie kannte diese Stimme, sehr gut sogar.

So lange hatte sie diese Stimme schon nicht mehr gehört, doch es konnte unmöglich wahr sein.

Oder doch?

,,Zeigen Sie sich!´´ forderte Lara und war gespannt, ob ihre Vermutung richtig war.

Der Mann hob langsam seine Hände und streifte sich ohne weiteres zögern die Kapuze vom Kopf. Er entblößte sein Gesicht.

Ein Gesicht, das Lara seit Jahren nur auf Bildern betrachten konnte und ihr doch vertrauter war, als alles andere auf der Welt.

Ein Gesicht, das sie seit ihrem frühesten Kindesalter her kannte und das sie jahrelang begleite hatte.

Lara weitet erschrocken und überwältigt die Augen und wich eine Schritt zurück.

Ihr kam nur ein einziges Wort aus dem Mund. Lange hatte sie sich danach gesehnt dieses Wort zu ihm sagen zu dürfen und nun, nach all den Jahren tat sie es endlich: ,,Vater…?!…´´


	69. Komm zurück zu mir

**Komm zurück zu mir!**

Er lächelte: ,,Meine liebste Lara…lange habe ich auf diesen Tag gewartet…´´ Richard Croft blickte seine Tochter an, ,,…Oh Lara…so lange habe ich mich danach gesehnt dich wieder zu sehen, doch du solltest noch nicht hier sein. Deine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen…´´

,,Vater…´´ unterbrach Lara mehr als verwirrt, was durch ihren Blick zur Oberfläche kam, ,,…Du bist…hier?…Wo…bin ich?´´

,,Du bist tot, Lara…´´ sagte Richard einfühlsam, ,,…Du bist gestorben und hast dein irdisches Leben hinter dir gelassen. Du befindest dich auf einer Zwischenebene auf der Seelen darauf warten wiedergeboren zu werden, doch es ist noch zu früh für dich. Du solltest noch nicht hier sein…´´

,,Was?…Vater, ich verstehen nicht…´´ unterbrach Lara ihren Vater. Sie konnte immer noch nicht glauben, das er wirklich vor ihr stand. Zugleich war sie aber etwas irritiert, da sie sich überhaupt nicht tot fühlte.

,,Du musst zurück, Lara.´´

Lara blickte ihren Vater an: ,,Jetzt wo ich dich endlich gefunden habe?…Vater ich kann dich doch nicht…´´ sie streckte die Hand nach ihm aus.

Sie spürte Glück in sich, denn endlich hatte sie ihren Vater wieder, der ihr vor so vielen Jahren geraubt worden war.

,,Nein!…´´ unterbrach Richard und wich zurück.

Perplex sah Lara ihn an und verstummte.

,,Du darfst mich nicht berühren. Noch gehörst du nicht vollends hierher, doch wenn du mich berührst, dann ist deine Seele für immer verloren.´´

Lara glaubte nicht, was sie hörte. Ihr Blick hatte sich noch immer nicht verändert. Wollte sie überhaupt zurück in ihr altes Leben?

Sie wusste es nicht recht, denn hier war doch alles so einfach.

,,Bitte Lara, meine Tochter…´´ begann Richard, ,,…du bedeutest mir mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Deine Zeit ist noch nicht da!…Hör dieses eine Mal auf mich. Geh zurück solange du noch Zeit dazu hast.´´ Er drängte seine Tochter regelrecht.

,,Was meinst du damit?´´

,,Wenn du zu lange hier bleibst, dann gibt es kein zurück mehr. Du musst wieder in deinen Körper, bevor er zerfällt.´´ erklärte Richard und in seine Augen spiegelten sich Fürsorge und Sehnsucht.

,,Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das machen soll und es ist mir auch egal…Alles was ich je wollte, war es dich und Mutter wieder zu finden. Ich wollte nicht länger alleine sein!´´ sagte Lara und ihre Augen wurden feucht.

,,Du bist nicht allein, Lara…´´ entgegnete Richard, ,,…ich war immer bei dir, wenn du mich gebraucht hast. Außerdem hast du deine Freunde und Kurtis.´´

Lara wunderte es gar nicht, das ihr Vater das wusste. Er hatte früher schon immer irgendwie alles gewusst.

,,Aber…´´ begann Lara, ,,…das ist nicht das selbe…Vater, ich…´´

,,Nein, Lara…´´ unterbrach Richard, ,,…auf dich wartet noch eine Zukunft. Ein Leben.´´

Lara schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Jetzt wo ich hier bin, habe ich nicht die Kraft dazu. Ich weiß, was hier ist. Wer hier ist. Es gibt so vieles, über das ich mit dir reden will. So viele Fragen, die mich seit deinem Verschwinden belasten und die mir niemand beantworten kann.´´

,,Meine Tochter, du hattest schon immer deinen eigenen Kopf, aber diesmal hast du keine Wahl. Du musst zurück.´´ drängte Richard.

,,Wieso bist du noch hier?…´´ begann Lara, ,,…Wenn du sagtest, das man hier auf die Wiedergeburt wartet, warum bist du nach all den Jahren noch hier? Dein Aussehen hat sich kaum verändert.´´

,,Zeit hat hier keine Bedeutung, Lara…´´ erklärte Richard, ,,…Wenn bei euch ein Jahr vergeht, vergeht hier bei und nur etwa eine Stunde. Deswegen sehe ich auch noch genauso aus, wie damals…Aber wir haben jetzt keine Zeit.´´

,,Ich werde nicht zurück kehren. Ich will hier bei dir…´´ ,,Nein…´´ unterbrach Richard wieder, ,,…Lara du gehörst hier nicht hin!…´´ dann brach Richard ab, als er etwas hörte.

,,Was ist?´´ fragte Lara.

,,Er kommt…´´ sagte Richard, ,,…er wird dich zurück bringen.´´

,,Was? Wer?´´ fragte Lara verwirrt.

,,Vertrau ihm, Lara…´´ begann Richard, ,,…und vergiss niemals, das ich immer bei dir sein werde, wenn du mich brauchst, oder an mich denkst. Denn wenn du an mich denkst, dann kann ich das hören…´´

,,Vater…´´ begann Lara und wollte ihren Vater wieder berühren.

Doch Richard wich zurück: ,,Nein! Du darfst mich nicht anfassen!..´´

Lara hielt inne und ließ ihre Hände wieder sinken.

Dann sprach Richard weiter: ,,…Ich bin so unheimlich stolz auf dich, Lara…´´ er lächelte kurz, wurde dann aber wieder ernst, ,,…Meine kleine Lara…ich hoffe das du eines Tages wenigstens deine Mutter wieder finden kannst und das ihr beide mir dann vergeben könnt, das ich nicht mehr bei euch bin.´´

,,Vater bitte…lass mich nicht schon wieder allein! Wir hatten so wenig Zeit zusammen.´´ eine Träne lief ihr über die Wange.

,,Ich weiß mein Kind, aber ich habe keine Wahl und du ebenso wenig…´´ Richard blickte sie traurig an und zog sich dann zurück.

,,Nein, bleib hier!´´ sagte Lara und wollte ihrem Vater hinterher, doch dichter Nebel zog auf und Lara konnte ihren Vater nicht mehr sehen.

Ihr Herz pochte laut, so aufgeregt war sie.

,,Ich liebe dich meine Tochter, vergiss das niemals!´´ hallte Richards Stimme durch den Nebel.

,,Vater!´´ schrie Lara durch den Nebel und drehte sich mehrmals, um ihn wieder zu erblicken. Sie wollte nicht wahr haben, das ihr Vater schon wieder von ihr ging.

Richard gab keine Antwort mehr von sich.

Dann hörte sie plötzlich auch schon Schritte und drehte sich um…

---

Zuerst dachte Lara, ihr Vater sei zurück gekehrt, doch es war nicht Richard, den sie auf sich zulaufen sah. Es war wieder ein Mann in dunkler Kleidung.

Sie war jetzt mehr als verwirrt.

Alles erschien ihr unsinnig und sie fühlte sich verloren.

,,Lara?´´ rief er und ihr Name halle als Echo wieder.

Lara stockte, denn sie erkannte die Stimme. Sie erkannte ihn. So wie sie keine andern erkennen würde. Es war Kurtis.

Der Nebel wich und er lief auf sie zu.

,,Oh Lara…´´ Kurtis umarmte sie, ,,…ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren!´´

Seine Umarmung strotzte nur so vor Sehnsucht und Erleichterung. Er hatte sie endlich wieder gefunden.

Lara entgegnete seine Umarmung zögerlich, doch dann löste sie sich von ihm: ,,Kurtis?…Was machst du hier?´´

,,Ich bin gekommen, um dich zurück zu holen. Du musst mit mir kommen, Lara.´´ sagte er hastig und drängend.

,,Wenn du hier bist, dann bist du auch…´´ begann sie, doch er unterbrach: ,,Nein, ich bin nicht tot. Noch nicht. Ich habe meinen Geist auf die Suche nach dir geschickt, aber ich halte hier nicht lange durch. Du musst jetzt mit mir kommen, damit wir unser beider Leben retten.´´

Lara sah ihn an und stotterte etwas: ,,Ich kann nicht, mein Vater…er ist hier.´´

Kurtis blickte sich um, doch der weiße Nebel war zu dicht.

Er wusste nicht, ob es so gewesen war. Vielleicht bildete Lara sich das ein, denn er hatte niemanden sonst gesehen oder gehört.

Kurtis nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und blickte ihr tief in die Augen: ,,Lara, hör mir zu, Liebling…Du musst mit mir zurück kommen.´´

,,Ich…ich weiß nicht wie.´´

,,Doch du weißt es…´´ begann er, ,,…und nur du allein, kannst auch die Lösung finden. Du weißt doch noch, was du mir über das fünfte Element, die Quintessenz gesagt hast. Es steht für grenzenlose Energie und aus ihm sind die anderen vier entsprungen. Wenn unser beider Geist stark genug ist, dann wirst du wieder leben, Lara. Du musst es nur wollen…Nimm meine Hand.´´

Er streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus, doch wusste, das sie den ersten Schritt machen musste.

Lara drehte den Kopf nach hinten, um ihren Vater noch einmal zu sehen, doch er war weg. Sie wusste, das sie ihn nie wieder sehen würde.

,,Lara…´´ Kurtis´ Stimme ließ sie wieder zu ihm blicken.

,,Kurtis.´´ sagte sie.

,,Süße, bitte…ich brauche dich…´´ begann er, ,,…Ich weiß, das du verwirrt bist, das ist normal und ich kann dir auch später alles erklären, aber du musst mir vertrauen.´´

Ihr fielen die Worte ein, die ihr Vater eben zu ihr sagte: _Vertrau ihm._

,,Das tue ich…Das habe ich schon immer getan.´´ entgegnete sie, doch zögerte noch immer.

,,Dann weißt du, das es nur einen Weg für dich gibt…´´ er strich ihr mit beiden Händen das Haar hinters Ohr, ,,…Ohne dich ist es nicht mehr wie es war. Komm zurück…zu mir!´´

Lara schluckte und schloss kurz die Augen.

Sachte strich sie ihm mit ihrer Rechten über die Wange, so wie sie es getan hatte, als sie im sterben gelegen hatte.

Lara wusste, das sie loslassen musste.

,,Ich habe das Gefühl, das ich das nicht schaffe…´´ murmelte sie.

Die Grabjägerin war so unentschlossen und wusste einfach nicht, was sie machen sollte. Wenn sie hier bleiben würde, wäre alles so einfach und unkompliziert, doch dann würde sie ihre Freunde vermissen. Und Kurtis.

Sie wollte nichts sehnlicher, als mit ihm zusammen sein.

Bei ihm zu bleiben.

Doch das hieße dann, das sie ihren Vater für immer verlieren würde, mit dem sie doch so wenig Zeit zusammen hatte und den sie so sehr vermisste.

,,Doch du wirst es schaffen…´´ Kurtis blickte ihr wieder in die Augen und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, ,,…Du weiß doch, was ich dir versprochen habe?…Ich werde dich da raus holen…und das lebendig…´´ er redete weiter auf sie ein, ,,...Denk an deine Freunde, sie werden das nicht verstehen. Und ich auch nicht. Lara, erinnere dich, bei allem was dir heilig ist…Ein anderes Schicksaal wartet auf dich. Deine Zeit ist noch nicht vorbei.´´

Lara schloss die Augen und nickte.

Dann flüsterte sie: ,,Ich weiß…´´ sie schluckte erneut und Tränen kullerten ihr über die Wange, ,,…ich will nicht mehr ohne dich sein, Kurtis. Ich liebe dich so sehr!´´

Kurtis legte seine Stirn an die ihre und eine Hand in ihr Genick: ,,Dann komm mit mir mit. Wir werden es schaffen und dann zusammen sein.´´

Lara löste sich von ihm und sah ihm in die Augen.

Sie versank in ihnen. Langsam beugte Lara sich vor und legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust. Dann küsste sie ihn.

Sie wusste nicht, was geschehen würde, denn sie war innerlich völlig aufgewühlt, aber sie wollte das so sehr. Kurtis spürte das und erwiderte ihren Kuss.

Dann löste sie sich von ihm und trat eine Schritt zurück.

Sie hatte einen Entschluss gefasst und es war allein ihre Entscheidung gewesen.

Kurtis blickte sie fragend an.

Dann blickte Lara auf ihre Hände. Sie waren durchsichtig geworden und irgendwie fühlte sie sich ganz komisch. Ganz leicht.

Genauso fühlte sich auch der Rest von ihr an und obwohl ihr Entschluss zu Leben fest stand, war ihr das, was da gerade mit ihr passierte, ganz und gar nicht geheuer.

War sie etwa zu lange dort gewesen?

Gab es denn kein zurück mehr?

,,Lara!´´ hauchte Kurtis, als er das sah.

Lara blickte ihn an und Kurtis schüttelte hektisch den Kopf: ,,Du darfst nicht gehen! Du darfst mich nicht verlassen.´´

,,Ich werde dich niemals verlassen…ganz gleich was passiert.´´ entgegnete Lara.

Kurtis blickte erschrocken drein, als Lara vollends durchsichtig wurde.

Er war aufgeregt, denn er wusste nicht was da passierte. Sie hätte seine Hand ergreifen sollen und er hätte sie dann mit zurück gezogen, doch so sollte es nicht sein.

Er wusste, das Lara dabei war zu verschwinden: ,,Lara, warte, ich will dich doch retten!´´

Kurtis griff nach ihrer Hand, doch glitt durch sie hindurch.

,,Das hast du doch bereits…´´ ihre Stimme klang weit weg, denn Lara war fast nicht mehr sichtbar. Mit einem mal spürte sie Wärme und wusste, das es so richtig gewesen war.

Sie hätten nicht zusammen zurück kehren können.

Kurtis hätte es geschafft, doch sie nicht, das wusste Lara, doch nur durch seine Hilfe, hier und jetzt, war sie nun im Stande dies hier zu tun.

Lara schloss die Augen.

Sie hatte keine Zeit ihm das zu erklären und sie wusste, das er sie hier suchen würde, und nicht rechtzeitig in seinen Körper zurückkehren könnte. Nun lag es an ihr: ,,…jetzt lass mich dich retten, Kurtis…´´ Ihre Worte drangen leise in Kurtis´ Ohr, der perplex und verwirrt zu ihr blickte.

Ein Windhauch wehte Kurtis ins Gesicht und er war gezwungen kurz weg zu blicken. Als er wieder aufsah, war Lara weg.

Panisch blickter er sich um. Seine Augen suchten nach ihr: ,,Lara!…Lara wo bist du?´´

Er lief vorwärts, in den weißen Nebel, der ihn umschlang. Seine verzweifelten Augen suchten hektisch nach ihr: ,,Lara?…Antworte mir!´´

Keine Antwort kam und er befürchtete sie nun wirklich verloren zu haben.

Doch er gab nicht auf.

Er wollte es einfach nicht wahr haben…


	70. Gewonnen oder verloren?

**Gewonnen oder verloren?**

Sie hatte die Erschütterung gespürt und einen entsetzlichen Schrei gehört.

Sara wusste, das etwas geschehen sein musste. Sie wusste allerdings nicht, was passiert war, oder was sie erwarten würde.

Gerade griff der letzte Söldner sie an, als dieser wieder auf die Beine gekommen war, doch Sara wich dem Hieb mit dem Messer aus. Der Mann nahm Schwung und stach nach ihrem Bauch.

Sara wich zurück und schlug mit der Hand gegen seinen Arm, woraufhin er das Messer fallen ließ. Doch seine andere Hand stürmte vor und traf Saras Gesicht.

Ihr Kopf flog zur Seite und sie knallte mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand.

Der Mann stürmte auf sie zu und grub sein Knie in ihrem Magen. Sara rutschte zu Boden. Es war ein langer Kampf gegen die Söldner gewesen und sie war mittlerweile ganz schön erledigt. Sie hoffte, das nicht noch mehr von denen auftauchen würden.

Der Söldner riss sie an den Haaren hoch und holte zum schlag aus, doch Sara würde diesen Typen niemals gewinnen lassen.

Als die Faust auf sie zuschnellte, riss Sara ihren Kopf zur Seite und die Faust des Mannes prallte krachend gegen die Steinmauer.

Er stöhnte auf.

Sara ließ sich vollend zu Boden gleiten und trat nach dem Knie des Söldners.

Der Mann schrie auf vor Schmerzen, als Sara ihm so das Knie durchtrat und seine Knochen auf der anderen Seite seines Beines wieder herauskamen.

Er stürzte neben sie zu Boden und wimmerte.

Sara erhob sich unterdessen und blickte kurz zu dem Mann hinab, der kaum reagierte. Dann trat sie aus und traf die Schläfe des Mannes, der sich die blutende Wunde an seinem Bein gehalten hatte. Seine Glieder wurden augenblicklich schlaff und er schloss die Augen.

Nun hatte Sara den letzten Söldner, der sie angegriffen hatte, schlafen gelegt. Sie hatte gegen viele Gegner gewonnen, doch es hatte lange gedauert.

Vielleicht sogar zu lange?

Jetzt beeilte sie sich und hastete zur Tür, denn ihr Instinkt sagte ihr, das es dort im Wintergarten passiert war.

Tausend Gedanken kreisten ihr durch den Kopf.

Sie machte sich Sorgen um Lara und Kurtis, denn irgendeine kleine, unscheinbare Stimme, tief in ihrem innern, sagte ihr, das etwas schreckliches passiert sein musste.

Ihr Herz raste, denn Sara malte sich innerlich das schlimmste aus.

Sie wollte hoffen, doch wagte es nicht.

Die Polizistin umfasste, im Laufen, den Knauf der Tür und wollte einfach so hineinplatzen, doch das einzige, was Sara sah, war das dunkelfarbige Holz vor ihr, als sie voll dagegen krachte.

Innerlich trat sie sich gerade selbst in den Hintern für diese blöde Aktion, doch ihr fiel auf, das sie keinerlei Geräusche mehr vernahm.

Auch das trug dazu bei, das ihre Befürchtungen wahr wurden.

Sara trat einen Schritt zurück, hob die Witchblade und schoss eine gebündelte Energieladung auf die Tür ab. Das Holz zersprang in viele tausend Splitter und Sara erkannte, das ein massiver Holztisch die Tür von innen verbarrikadiert hatte. Doch durch die Wucht der Energie, wurde er weg geschleudert und zerschellte an der gegenüber liegenden Mauer.

Dann hastete Sara in den einstmaligen Wintergarten und stockte…

Es knirschte unter ihren Füßen, denn tausende, kleine Glassplitter bedeckten den Boden. Das Dach und ein Teil der Wände, die einmal aus Glas bestanden, waren zerstört. Auch Steinbrocken wurden aus den Mauern gerissen und lagen nun auf dem Boden des ansonst kahlen Raumes.

Doch das ignorierte Sara.

Es war ihr jetzt auch egal, was passiert war, denn sie sah links von sich, nahe der Steinmauer zwei Personen liegen.

Lara und Kurtis.

,,Nein…´´ entfuhr es ihr leise und Sara hastete eilig zu den Beiden.

Lara lag auf dem Rücken und Kurtis auf der linken Seite neben ihr. Sie schienen bewusstlos zu sein, denn Saras sah, das sich Kurtis Brust gleichmäßig hob und wieder sank. Er atmete noch, was hieße, das er lebte. Seinen Hand umfasste die von Lara.

Dann blickte Sara zu der Grabjägerin und stellte mit Schrecken fest, das sie kein Lebenszeichen mehr von sich gab.

Sara eilte zu ihr und ließ sich neben sie auf die Knie fallen, dabei ignorierte sie den Schmerz, als sie unsanft auf den Glassplittern landete.

Sara sah Blut.

Es kam von Lara.

Hastig drehte Sara ihre Freundin leicht zu sich auf die Seite, da sie vorne keinerlei Wunden hatte. Auf Laras Rücken dann, sah Sara das Loch unterhalb ihrer Schulterblätter.

Sara war außer sich und drehte ihre Freundin langsam wieder zurück. Sie fasste Lara dann an den Hals, um ihren Puls zu fühlen, denn sie sah, das Lara nicht atmete: ,,Lara?´´

Es tat sich nichts.

,,Nein!´´ hauchte Sara und blickte in das Gesicht der Grabjägerin.

Lara war bleich, jede Farbe war gewichen. Das sonst gesunde, strahlende Rot ihrer vollen Lippen, war zu einem blassen Schein geworden.

Behutsam strich Sara ihrer Freundin über die Stirn.

Sie war eiskalt.

,,Oh Nein!…´´ Sara schossen die Tränen in die Augen, ,,…Lara, wach doch auf…Bitte, du darfst nicht sterben!´´

Es durfte nicht wahr sein.

Es konnte nicht wahr sein.

Der Schock stand der Polizistin ins Gesicht geschrieben und sie nahm Laras freie Hand. Auch diese wahr eiskalt.

Sara fuhr ihrer Freundin abermals über die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf, als sie weinte: ,,Oh Lara…es tut mir so leid!´´

Sara war es egal, ob jetzt noch Söldner kamen oder nicht.

Alles war ihr jetzt egal, denn sie konnte ihrer Freundin nicht mehr helfen.

Sara war die Trägerin der Witchblade, einer uralten, mystischen Waffe. Sie konnte angreifen, verwandeln, verteidigen, sogar heilen, aber die Blade war nicht dazu im Stande die Toten wieder zu beleben.

Mit dieser erschütternden, niederschmetternden Erkenntnis, zog Sara ihre Hand zurück und blickte stumm ins Leere.

Gab es keine Möglichkeit ihrer Freundin zu helfen?

Dank der Witchblade konnte Sara mit den Toten sprechen, wenn sie es wollte, auch die Zeit konnte man mithilfe der Blade beherrschen, doch beides war für Sara noch immer ein Rätsel. Sie beherrschte diese beiden Fähigkeiten nicht richtig, denn wenn sie es täte, wäre es wahrscheinlich anders gekommen. Es wäre ein leichtes gewesen die Zeit zurück zu drehen und alles ungeschehen zu machen.

Sara verfluchte sich selbst.

Als sie damals die Blade erhielt, hatte sie keine Zeit darauf verschwendet, deren Fähigkeiten voll und ganz zu erlernen.

Wenn sie doch damals, nicht so stur gewesen wäre, und sich von der Blade hätte leiten lassen, könnte Sara nun all das Ungeschehen machen.

Sie schloss die Augen und hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht. Sie hatte die Macht dazu, doch sie konnte sie nicht beherrschen. Sie wusste nicht wie. Jetzt war es ihre Schuld und Sara wusste, das sie ihre Freundin für immer verloren hatte…

---

Sie wusste nicht wie ihr geschah.

Eben noch war sie dort oben und alles war irgendwie einfach gewesen, jetzt war es schwarz um sie herum und es war, als würde sie in eisiger Dunkelheit versinken.

Sie frierte entsetzlich, doch es war keinesfalls von Dauer.

Ein Stich.

Ein heftiger, schmerzender Stich stieß plötzlich durch ihre Brust, ihren Rücken, ihre Arme, ihre Beine, ihren Kopf.

Sie krümmte sich, stöhnte auf und saugte dann wieder den lebenswichtigen Sauerstoff ein, als der Schmerz abebbte.

Sie entspannte sich und atmete…

---

Sara erschrak und blickte perplex drein.

Lara bewegte sich.

Sara konnte nicht glauben, was da gerade passiert war. Doch gleich kam das Gefühl, froh und erleichtert zu sein.

,,Lara?´´ Sara nahm hoffnungsvoll erneut die Hand ihrer Freundin und drückte sie. Mit der anderen strich die Polizistin abermals über Laras Stirn.

Lara regte sich und drehte den Kopf zu ihr.

Dann schlug die Archäologin wieder die Augen auf.

Sie war zurück gekehrt…

,,Lara!…Du lebst!´´ hauchte Sara und fing an zu lächeln.

Lara war noch völlig perplex. Sie stützte sich auf ihre Arme und setzte sich auf. Verwirrt blickte sie ihre Freundin an: ,,Sara?…Was ist passiert?´´

Sara fiel ihrer Freundin erleichtert um den Hals: ,,Du warst tot, Süße…Oh Gott, ich bin so froh, das du wieder da bist!´´

Lara entgegnete erleichtert ihre Umarmung.

Sie fror schrecklich, doch ansonsten ging es ihr gut, dann löste sie sich irritiert von ihrer Freundin und fasste sich an den Rücken.

Ihr war schlagartig alles wieder eingefallen.

Doch sie fühlte keine Wunde mehr.

Lara blickte daraufhin Sara wieder an: ,,Tot?…Aber wie…´´ Lara brach ab, ihr fehlten die Worte.

,,Süße, wie fühlst du dich?´´ fragte Sara und sah ihr in die Augen.

,,Mir ist schrecklich kalt, aber ansonsten…´´ Lara zuckte mit den Schultern, sie konnte wirklich nicht sagen, das es ihr schlecht ging.

,,…Was hast du gemacht?´´ fragte Lara dann ihre Freundin.

,,Gar nichts…ich dachte du wärst…naja…´´ Sara brach ab, als Laras Gesichtszüge sich änderten, ,,…Lara, was ist los?´´

Schrecken stand im Gesicht der Archäologin geschrieben und es fiel ihr wieder ein.

Sie war irgendwo gewesen, doch wo, konnte sie sich nicht erklären. Sie hatte ihren Vater gesprochen, doch er war fort gegangen. Er hatte sie wieder alleine gelassen.

,,Lara?´´ fragte Sara wieder und fasste ihrer Freundin an die Schulter.

Lara schluckte und antwortete nicht.

__

…Kurtis…

Er war auch dort oben gewesen. Doch warum war er nicht hier, bei ihr?

Lara sah im Augenwinkel jemanden neben sich liegen und drehte mit Grauen den Kopf zu ihm.

Er lag neben ihr und rührte sich nicht.

Lara stockte.

Das hieße, er war noch immer dort. Wo auch immer das war und ihm würde die Zeit weg laufen, je länger er dort bleiben würde.

,,Kurtis…´´ hauchte Lara und kam auf die Knie.

Sie bewegte ihre kalten Glieder und drehte Kurtis sachte auf den Rücken: ,,Kurtis?´´

Sara kam auf die andere Seite: ,,Was ist mit ihm?´´

,,Er ist noch immer dort…´´ Lara horchte nach seinem Atem und fühlte seinen Puls.

,,Was? Wo?´´ fragte Sara aufgeregt und fragte sich, was das alles sollte.

,,Er atmet nicht mehr!…´´ hauchte Lara fast panisch und überstreckte seinen Kopf. Sie wusste, das er sterben würde, wenn sie nichts tat.

,,Was?…´´ auch Sara fühlte seinen Puls, ,,…Was geht hier vor?´´

Die Polizistin verstand das nicht.

Wieso, atmete Kurtis nicht mehr, obwohl er es eben noch getan hatte? Ging es ihm denn so schlecht? Was war das für ein Ort, wovon Lara gesprochen hatte?

Sara machte sich Vorwürfe.

Sie hätte nach ihm sehen sollen, dann wäre das vielleicht nicht passiert.

,,Er wird sterben, wenn ich ihn nicht zurückhole!…´´ Lara suchte hastig den Druckpunkt auf Kurtis´ Brust und fing unverzüglich an ihn wieder zu beleben.

Sie drückte fünf mal und beatmete ihn dann zweimal. Dann drückte sie wieder fünf mal.

,,Lara…was…´´ begann Sara, doch brach ab.

Sie wusste nicht was geschehen war und wusste auch nicht wie sie Lara und Kurtis helfen konnte. Ihr kam das alles so bekannt vor, denn vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, hatte sie diese Szene schon einmal gesehen, im adriatischen Meer, aber die Rollen von Lara und Kurtis waren vertauscht gewesen. Wieder hatte sie dieses Angst, einen Freund zu verlieren und saß hoffend da.

Sara wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was geschehen würde, wenn Kurtis für immer schlafen würde. Er musste Leben, für sich und für Lara.

Sara bemerkte, das Lara abgekämpft war, fertig, doch Sara bewunderte ihre Freundin auch. Noch niemals hatte Lara aufgegeben, egal wie es ihr dabei ging und Sara war sich sicher, das sie es jetzt auch nicht tun würde.

Lara hatte ihn gerade wieder beatmet und begann dann wieder zu drücken: ,,Stirb mir ja nicht weg!´´

Ihr fiel prompt ein, was er da oben zu ihr gesagt hatte: _,Ich will dich doch retten.´ _

Und das hatte er auch getan.

Kurtis hatte sie gerettet.

Nicht nur hier und heute Nacht, sondern auch schon die ganzen Tage davor.

Er hatte sie wieder zudem gemacht, was sie gewesen war und sie aus ihrem Schneckenhaus heraus geholt. Er hatte ihr gezeigt, wie schön das Leben sein konnte und die Zeit, die sie miteinander verbrachten, war die schönste ihres Lebens gewesen.

Endlich gestand Lara es sich ein.

Und jetzt sollte sie ihn verlieren?

Lara wusste, das er sterben würde, wenn er zu lange dort oben bleibt. Und er würde es ohne zögern tun, um sie zu retten, auch das wusste Lara.

Sie hatte all das, in den letzten Sekunden, deutlich vor Augen.

Doch nun war es an ihr, ihn zu retten und sie wollte nicht versagen. Das schwor sie sich, bei allem, was hier hoch und heilig war. Sie hatte es ihm versprochen.

Wieder hatte sie ihn beatmet.

Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie das schon tat.

Mittlerweile standen Tränen in ihren Augen: ,,Kurtis bitte, du hast versprochen, mich nicht alleine zu lassen!´´

Erneut beatmete sie ihn zweimal und Tränen rannen ihr über die Wange. Sie tropften auf die seine Wangen und es sah so aus, als würde auch Kurtis weinen.

Wieder machte sie die Herzmassage und ihre Hoffnung schwand.

Lara wollte nicht wahr haben, ihn aufzugeben. Sie würde ihm helfen, und wenn es das letzte war, was sie tat.

Sie war aufgeregt und das zehrte an ihren Kräften.

Eben noch war sie tot gewesen und sie fühlte, das sie sich noch nicht erholt hatte.

Ihre Atmung ging hastig.

Ihr Puls raste.

Ihr Herz raste ebenso und pumpte, das wenige Blut, das sie jetzt noch in sich hatte, rasend schnell durch ihren Körper. So schnell, das ihr schwindelig wurde. Doch sie gab nicht auf.

Alles was ihr wichtig war, das Einzige, was sie wollte und brauchte, lag vor ihr und es lag an ihr, ob er leben oder sterben würde.

Lara konnte nicht daran denken, was passiert, wenn sie ihn verlieren würde. Ihn, den Mann, den sie über alles liebte.

Wieder hatte sie ihn beatmet und wieder drückte sie.

Ihre Kraft war am Ende, sie würde nicht mehr lange durch halten und ihre Hoffnung floss dahin, ebenso wie die vielen Tränen, die ihr inzwischen über die kühlen Wangen liefen: ,,Verdammt Kurtis, tu mir das nicht an…Verlass mich nicht!…´´ ihre Hände waren eiskalt und ihr drücken war lange nicht mehr so stark, wie am Anfang.

Sie fühlte eine Leere in sich.

Eine Leere ihn verloren zu haben, denn noch immer gab er kein Lebenszeichen von sich.

Verzweifelt drückte sie wieder, nachdem sie ihn erneut beatmet hatte: ,,Ich brauche dich doch!´´

Plötzlich zuckte Kurtis auf und im gleichen Moment, verschwamm das Bild und wurde schwarz vor Laras Augen.

Sie war an Ende ohne zu wissen, ob sie es geschafft hatte oder nicht. Ihre Kraft gab nun völlig nach und sie kippte erschöpft zu Boden…


	71. Das Ende des Alptraumes

**Das Ende des Alptraumes**

Langsam regte sie sich wieder und sie fühlte Wärme.

Die eisige Kälte war gewichen.

Lara öffnete langsam und ganz sachte ihre Augen und musste sie erst an die enorme Helligkeit hier gewöhnen.

Wo war sie?

Alles war schon wieder so weiß um sie herum. Doch von irgendwo konnte sie leises Vogelgezwitscher hören.

Dann erkannte Lara weiße Wände um sich herum und zu ihrer linken war ein Fenster, aus dem noch mehr Helligkeit in den Raum strömte. Sie befand sich anscheinend in einem Krankenhaus.

Die Sonne schien strahlend hell an diesem Tag und Lara erkannten den wolkenlosen, blauen Himmel.

Kurze Zeit lag sie still, weil es einfach ein schöner Anblick gewesen war. Die Dunkelheit und das Grauen von letzter Nacht waren vorüber.

Lara fühlte sich so gut wie seit Tagen nicht mehr. Sie atmete tief durch.

Dann regte sich jemand zu ihrer rechten und Lara bemerkte, das ihre Hand gehalten wurde.

Langsam drehte sie den Kopf nach rechts und erblickte Sara.

Sie saß auf einem Stuhl neben ihr und ihr Kopf lag auf Laras Bett. Sara hielt ihre Hand, schien allerdings noch zu schlafen.

Lara lächelte.

Ihre Freundin sah niedlich aus und eigentlich würde Lara sie noch schlafen lassen, doch die Grabjägerin wollte ein paar Antworten und drückte die Hand ihrer Freundin.

Sara wachte auf und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Sie trug frische Kleidung.

Dann blickte die Polizistin zu Lara und lächelte ebenfalls.

Sara setzt sich zu Lara auf das Bett und umarmte sie: ,,Hey Lara…du bist wieder wach…Wie geht es dir?´´

Lara nickte lächelnd: ,,Besser…´´ sie lösten sich voneinander, ,,…Wo sind wir? Was ist passiert?´´

Sara reichte Lara ein Glas Wasser vom Nachttisch und nachdem Lara sich aufgesetzt und das Glas entgegen genommen hatte, trank sie durstig ein paar Schluck.

,,Du bist bewusstlos geworden…´´ erklärte Sara unterdessen, ,,…Dann ist auch schon gleich die Polizei aufgetaucht, denn Zip, Alister und Marie haben sie verständigt. Die Polizei hat die Burg gestürmt und den Rest der Bande einkassiert…´´ Sara schluckte, ,,…Wir konnten dich nicht aufwecken, also haben wir dich in ein Krankenhaus gebracht. Du hast fast sechs Stunden geschlafen…Die Ärzte konnten nichts ungewöhnliches feststellen, außer, das du ´ne geprellte Hüfte hast. Auch deine Stichwunde daran verheilt gut…Allerdings waren sie etwas verwundert über deinen hohen Blutverlust, da das nicht von der Wunde an der Hüfte kommen kann.´´ Dabei blickte Sara Lara mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

Lara zog einen Mundwinkel hoch, stellte das Glas auf den kleinen Nachttisch zurück und murmelte: ,,Naja, ich bin ja auch verblutet, wenn man es genau nimmt…Es ist also alles vorbei?´´

,,Ja das ist es…´´ entgegnete Sara erleichtert, ,,…Jedenfalls sollst du dich etwas ausruhen, aber es spricht nichts dagegen, das du wieder mit nach hause kannst…´´

Lara nickte nachdenklich.

,,…Ich weiß was geschehen ist,…´´ begann Sara dann, ,,…aber ich verstehe nicht, wie du zurück gekommen bist. Was ist passiert?´´

,,Weißt du…´´ entgegnete Lara und blickte ihre Freundin an, ,,…ich wundere mich, das ich mich noch daran erinnern kann. Ich weiß jede Einzelheit, aber wie ich zurück gekommen bin…´´ Lara überlegte, was sie jetzt sagen sollte, ,,…ich weiß es nicht. Das ist alles irgendwie schleierhaft und ich kann es nicht recht in Worte fassen. Kurtis war da und…Oh Gott…´´ sie stoppte abrupt.

,,Was ist?´´ fragte Sara besorgt.

,,Kurtis…´´ Lara blickte Sara hoffnungsvoll in die Augen.

Sie wusste noch immer nicht, was mit ihm geschehen war. Sie wusste noch, das er nicht mehr geatmet hatte, doch dann war alles weg.

Was wenn er es nicht geschafft hatte?

Was wenn sie versagt hatte?

Lara machte sich noch immer große Sorgen um ihn.

Sara lächelte dann direkt und strich ihrer Freundin eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr: ,,Keine Sorge, Süße…Kurtis geht es gut…´´

Lara schloss vor Erleichterung die Augen und begann ebenfalls leicht zu lächeln. Diese Nachricht ließ ihr nicht nur einen Stein vom Herzen fallen.

Sie hatte es geschafft.

Er lebte.

,,Wo ist er?´´ fragte Lara dann.

,,Draußen auf dem Flur, bei Zip, Alister und seiner Mutter…´´ Sara stand auf und ging zu einem kleinen Tisch, auf dem Kleidung lag. Sie nahm sie und brachte sie zu Lara zurück: ,,Hier sind ein paar frische Kleider, die anderen haben für uns alle Sachen mitgebracht. Zieh dich an, ich werde ihn rufen.´´

Sara zwinkerte Lara ´dabei zu.

Sie wusste, was zwischen den beiden war und sie wusste, das Lara und Kurtis sich jetzt sicher sehen wollten.

Lara nickte dankend und nahm die dunkelblaue Jeans und das rote Shirt. Auch frische schwarze Unterwäsche, Strümpfe und Schuhe waren dabei.

Die Archäologin wunderte sich kein bisschen, das Zip, Alister und Marie her gekommen waren. Sie hatten gewusst, das ihre Freunde in der Klemme steckten und waren zur Stelle. Das mochte Lara an ihren Freunden so. Sie waren immer da, wenn man sie brauchte.

Als Sara gegangen war, zog Lara ihren Krankenhauskittel aus und schlüpfte in ihre eigene, warme Kleidung.

Es tat gut.

Es war endlich vorbei.

Kaum hatte sie ihre Kleider und Schuhe angezogen, ging ihr Blick zu ihrem rechten Handgelenk. Sie trug ein Bändchen mit ihrem Namen. Kurzerhand riss sie es ab.

Dann klopfte es plötzlich…

---

Lara drehte sich erwartungsvoll um: ,,Ja?´´

Die Tür ging auf und er trat langsam ein. Auch er trug frische Klamotten. Hinter sich schloss er dann die Tür und blickte auf.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

,,Lara…´´ hauchte Kurtis erleichtert und lächelte breit.

Er konnte nicht fassen, das es geklappt hatte. Gestern Nacht noch hatte er gedacht, dass er sie verlieren würde, doch nun stand sie vor ihm.

,,Kurtis…´´ entgegnete Lara genauso erleichtert und auch sie lächelte.

Sie konnte ihren Blick nicht von ihm lassen und war so unsagbar froh. Letzte Nacht hatte sie fürchterliche Angst, ihn zu verlieren, doch nun stand er vor ihr.

Beide dachten an die letzte Nacht.

Sie hatte alles grundlegend zwischen ihnen verändert. In jeder Hinsicht und das wussten beide. Alles würde ab jetzt anders laufen.

Sie waren nicht mehr nur Lara und Kurtis, sondern von nun an waren sie eins.

Kurtis ging los, auf sie zu.

Lara tat es ihm gleich, ihr Herz klopfte schnell und machte einen Aussetzer. Dann umarmten sie sich. Sie schlossen beide die Augen und genossen die Nähe des anderen.

,,Geht es dir gut?´´ fragt Kurtis dann nach einigen Momenten.

Sie nickte nur eifrig, doch brachte kein Wort heraus.

Es war eine lange Umarmung und Lara lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust. Kurtis drückte sie sachte an sich und hielt sie einfach nur fest.

Sie wollten sich nicht mehr voneinander lösen.

Die Zeit war vergessen und sie wussten nicht, wie lange sie so verharrten, aber es war so schön gewesen, endlich wieder vereint zu sein. Zusammen zu sein und jetzt würde auch nichts und niemand sie mehr trennen können.

Dann löste sich Kurtis plötzlich von ihr und zuckte leicht zusammen.

Lara bemerkte das und blickte zu ihm auf.

Seine Miene war etwas schmerzverzogen und Lara fragte besorgt: ,,Was hast du?´´

Kurtis fasste sich mit der rechte Hand an die rechte Seite: ,,Rippen gebrochen…´´

Lara legte ihre Hand behutsam auf seine Verletzung.

,,Gunderson?´´ sie blickte ihm in die Augen.

Kurtis nickte, doch lächelte: ,,Ja, es war da, als er mich getreten hat, aber keine Sorge, das wird wieder. Die Hauptsache ist, das es dir gut geht und das du lebst.´´

Lara nickte und blickte ihn weiterhin an. Ihre Hand nahm die Seine und hielt sie fest.

Kurtis grinste und legte dann eine freie Hand an ihre Wange: ,,Lara, deine Augen…´´

Sie blickte fragend drein.

,,…sie sind wieder braun…´´ sagte Kurtis dann, ,,…Das wundervollste Braun, das ich je gesehen habe und das mich vom ersten Moment an verzaubert hat. Sie strahlen wieder diese Wärme und Vollkommenheit aus.´´

Lara lächelte ebenfalls und umarmte ihn dann wieder voller Sehnsucht, darauf bedacht, ihm nicht weh zu tun.

Er gab ihr einen federleichten, liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn. Lara blickte daraufhin hoch und sah ihm in seine Augen.

Sie griff ihm mit der linken ins Genick und zog seine Kopf sachte zu sich herunter. Gleichzeitig stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen.

Kurtis legte hauchzart seine Hände an ihre Taille und dann berührten sich ihre Lippen…

---

Es klopfte wieder und kurz darauf ging die Tür auf.

Lara und Kurtis wichen langsam auseinender. Dann blickten sie zur Tür.

Ein fröhlich grinsender Zip trat herein, gefolgt von einem lächelnden Alister. Zum Schluss kamen dann noch Marie und Sara rein, doch das bekam Lara nur am Rande mit, denn Zip war ihr schon um den Hals gefallen. ,,Hey, schön das du noch unter den Lebenden wandelst.´´ begrüßte der Computerfreak sie.

Lara entgegnete seine Begrüßung und nickte.

Dann lösten sie sich von ihm und Alister begrüßte sie: ,,Mensch, wir haben uns echt Sorgen gemacht.´´

Lara lächelte wieder: ,,Ja, aber es ist ja jetzt alles wieder vorbei.´´

Sie zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, das Kurtis und Sara ihren Freunden allen bereits erzählt hatten, was in der Burg geschehen war.

Lara war froh, ihre Freunde wieder zu sehen. Es fühlte sich fast so an, als könnte ihr Herz aus ihrer Brust springen und vor Freunde anfangen zu tanzen.

Dann, nachdem sich auch Alister von ihr löste, trat Marie vor Lara.

Verwundert blickte Lara die ältere Dame an und es wunderte sie, das Marie auf sie zukam.

Marie streckte die Hand aus und legte sie behutsam auf Laras Schulter: ,,Liebes, ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen, das ich anfangs so abweisend war…Ich weiß nun, was geschehen ist und du bist die Kräfte des Nephillim - Gott sei dank - los und du lebst…´´ Marie setzte ein Lächeln auf, ,,…Vielleicht können wir einen Neuanfang starten.´´

Lara begann ebenfalls zu lächeln und nickte schließlich: ,,Ja, das können wir, Mrs. Heissturm.´´

,,Komm her…´´ die ältere Dame kam vor und drückte Lara.

Es war sonderbar.

Obwohl sich die beiden Frauen kaum kannten, war es doch so angenehm gewesen. Genau wie damals bei Kurtis. Lara hatte ihn auch kaum gekannt, doch sie fühlte sich sofort, vom ersten Moment an, an seiner Seite geborgen.

Schließlich lösten sie sich und blickten sich kurz an.

In Maries Augen spiegelten sich Freude und Güte und Lara wusste, das sie einen neue Freundin gewonnen hatte…

,,So, und nun? Wir sind alle halbwegs wohl auf, aber was machen wir jetzt?´´ fragte Zip und unterbrach so die Stille.

Lara blickte auf: ,,Was ist mit Sammy und Madeleine? Geht es ihr besser?´´

Zip und Alister grinsten sich an, dann blickte Alister zu Lara: ,,Gestern Abend hat mein Handy geklingelt…es war Sammy…´´

Lara blickte gespannt drein, dann sprach Alister weiter: ,,…Madeleine ist aufgewacht und es geht ihr wieder bestens.´´

Lara lachte erleichtert und fasste sich an den Kopf: ,,Oh Gott sei dank…´´

,,Ja, die beiden sind auch schon auf dem Weg nach hause. Es war, als wäre Madeleine nie ins Koma gefallen, denn die Ärzte konnten nichts außergewöhnliches feststellen, also haben sie, sie gleich auf eigenen Wunsch von Madeleine entlassen…´´ ergänzte Zip, ,,…Die beiden wissen auch schon über alles bescheid und eigentlich wollten sie zu uns kommen, doch wir haben gesagt, das es nicht nötig ist. Sie erwarten uns zuhause in England.´´ Den letzten Satz hatte er deutlich betont.

Lara konnte es kaum fassen.

Madeleine lebte, sie war aufgewacht und sie war wieder völlig gesund.

Noch ein Stein fiel ihr vom Herzen und Lara fühlte sich, als wäre eine große Last von ihren Schultern genommen worden.

,,Das war jetzt eigentlich das Stichwort…´´ bemerkte Sara dann lächelnd.

Lara blickte auf: ,,Hm…?´´

Kurtis legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern, woraufhin Lara zu ihm blickte.

,,Naja, wir sind hier fertig…´´ begann er dann und sah ihr in die Augen, ,,…Die Cabal ist endgültig vernichtet. Es hindert uns also nichts mehr daran zurück nach England zu fliegen…Außerdem hab ich mein Motorrad noch bei dir stehen.´´ Den letzten Satz hatte er scherzhaft und grinsend gesagt.

Lara lächelte ihn an und nickte.

Dann sah sie wieder zu ihren Freunden: ,,Gehen wir nach hause, Leute!´´


	72. Wieder vereint

**Wieder vereint**

Am späten Nachmittag des selben Tages, waren sie bereits wieder in England.

Lara musste zugeben, das sie sich noch nie zuvor so auf ihr Zuhause gefreut hatte. Sie hatte es sogar richtig vermisst.

Sie waren gerade in der Haupthalle und Lara stockte, als Madeleine und Sammy aus der Küche hinzu kamen.

Madeleine sah prächtig aus und ihr Gesicht war in rosigen Farben getaucht. Es ging ihr wirklich wieder blendend.

Sie lächelte Lara an: ,,Hey, Lara.´´

Lara kam vor und schloss ihre Freundin unsagbar erleichtert in die Arme. Sie flüsterte: ,,Oh Gott Madeleine, ich hab mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht…´´

Madeleine entgegnete die Umarmung: ,,Ich bin wieder okay, liebes…´´

Die Archäologin war froh, das alles gut gegangen war. Lange hatte sie Madeleines Gesicht vermisst, doch nun, war sie wieder da.

Lara löste sich von ihr und sah sie an: ,,Was ist passiert?´´

,,Ich wusste was vor ging, der Dämon beherrschte mich und ich kam nicht gegen ihn an. Es tut mir Leid, was ich euch gezwungener Maßen angetan habe…´´ erzählte Madeleine und sah Lara und die anderen dabei an, ,,…Dann wurde alles schwarz um mich und im nächsten Moment, liege ich im Krankenhaus und Sammy saß bei mir an Bett. Die Ärzte konnten nichts finden, das mein Koma ausgelöst hatte und als Sammy mir erzählte, was geschehen war, wollte ich sofort nach hause.´´

,,Aber wie ist das möglich?´´ wollte Lara dann wissen.

,,Nun…´´ begann Madeleine, ,,…es scheint, als hätte ein mystischer Bann, ein Zauber, über mir gelegen und als ihr angefangen habt, die Cabal zu vernichten und Damian van Eckhardt abgelenkt habt, hat die Macht, die er durch den Dämon über mich hatte, aufgehört und ich bin wieder aufgewacht.´´

Lara schloss sie noch einmal kurz in die Arme und nickte: ,,Es ist alles wieder gut.´´

,,Ich weiß, liebes, alles ist vorbei…´´ entgegnete Madeleine erleichtert, denn auch sie und Sammy wussten bereits, was in Deutschland geschehen war.

Dann fielen ihr Zip und Alister um den Hals.

,,Mensch Mady, wir sind echt froh, das du so zäh bist.´´ grüßte Zip grinsend.

,,Ja, naja…ich hätte es jetzt anders ausgedrückt…´´ sagte Alister, über Zips Umgangsformen belustigt und lachte dann auch, ,,…aber schön, das du wieder da bist, Madeleine.´´

Madeleine lachte, als die beiden sich von ihr lösten: ,,Ihr zwei Spaßvögel habt mir richtig gefehlt.´´

Dann begrüßte auch Sara sie: ,,Gut, das alles wieder beim alten ist, Madeleine.´´

,,Ich danke dir. Euch allen…´´ entgegnete Madeleine und löste sich dann auch aus Saras Umarmung, ,,...Es ist schön zu wissen, das man einem gefehlt hatte.´´

Sara nickte lächelnd.

Lara ging unterdessen zu Sammy. Auch ihren Patenonkel hatte sie vermisst. Sie grinste zufrieden: ,,Hey…´´

,,Hey, Kleine.´´ er drückte sie kurz und erleichtert darüber, das es ihr gut ging.

Lara und Sammy lösten sich dann wieder und drehten sich dann wieder zu den anderen um.

Kurtis reichte gerade Madeleine lächelnd und freundlich die Hand: ,,Schön, das es Ihnen wieder gut geht, Mrs. Hovan.´´

Madeleine tat es ihm gleich: ,,Danke…aber bitte, ich bin einfach Madeleine.´´

Sie bot ihm somit das _`du´ _an.

Madeleine ahnte wohl, das er jetzt öfters hier sein würde.

Kurtis nickte und lächelte ebenfalls: ,,Gut, dann bin ich Kurtis.´´ Dann trat er zur Seite und stellte sich neben Lara.

Marie und Madeleine gaben sich die Hand und begrüßten sich ebenfalls.

,,Guten Tag, ich bin Marie Heissturm, Kurtis´ Mutter und ich möchte Ihnen auch mein Glückwunsch zu Ihrer Genesung aussprechen.´´

,,Madeleine Hovan…es freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen, Mrs. Heissturm. Belieben Sie eine Weile bei uns?´´ fragte Madeleinen.

Marie zuckte nur mit den Schultern, doch Lara gab die Antwort: ,,Ja, sie kann so lange bleiben, wie sie möchte…´´ dann blickte Lara zu Kurtis, ,,…ihr beide könnt das.´´

,,Oh, dann muss ich meine Nachbarin anrufen und ihr sagen, das Gum etwas länger bei ihr bleiben wird.´´ lächelte Marie.

Kurtis konnte den Blick nicht von Lara abwenden und nickte.

Sara, Sammy, Zip, Alister, Marie und Madeleine sahen das natürlich und tauschten eindeutige, grinsende Blicke untereinander. Sie alle hörten es förmlich knistern…

---

,,Lara, hast du noch eine Sekunde?´´ Sara war ihrer Freundin hinterher gekommen, als Lara duschen gehen wollte.

Drei Stunden waren vergangen, es war bereits dunkel und sie hatten viel miteinander geredet. Zip, Alister, Sammy, Kurtis, Madeleine und Marie saßen noch immer an der Sitzecke in der Haupthalle.

Lara stoppte kurz vor ihrem Zimmer und drehte sich zu der Polizistin um: ,,Ja?´´

Sara stellte sich vor die Archäologin und hatte die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Sie schien etwas zu halten: ,,Lara, ich wollte dir noch etwas geben. Etwas, das dir gehört.´´

Lara blickte Sara fragend an.

Dann grinste Sara breit und zog sie hinter ihrem Rücken hervor.

Lara weitet erfreut die Augen und begann ebenfalls zu grinsen, als sie erkannte, was Sara ihr hin hielt.

Die Pistolen. Laras Waffen.

,,Aber…´´ begann Lara fassungslos und nahm ihre beiden 9 mm Pistolen zur Hand, ,,…Wie…?…´´

Sara lächelte, als Lara das vertraute Gewicht ihrer Pistolen in den Händen wog. Die Archäologin dachte schon, die beiden nie wieder zu sehen.

,,Naja…´´ begann Sara, ,,…ich wusste wo Damian deine Waffen versteckt hatte und ich dachte mir, das du die beiden wieder haben willst.´´

Lara nickte eifrig und umarmte Sara dann: ,,Mensch, danke!´´ Dann lösten sie sich wieder.

,,Bitte…´´ entgegnete Sara, ,,…Ich bin so froh, das jetzt alles wieder gut bist und du wieder ganz die alte bist.´´

Lara nickte abermals: ,,Ja, alles ist so, wie früher…´´ Doch Lara erkannte dann, das ihre Freundin bedrückt war.

,,Was ist los? Stimmt etwas nicht?´´ fragte die Grabjägerin.

Sara schüttelte den Kopf, doch schwieg.

Lara fasste ihren Arm und zog sie sachte mit sich in ihr Zimmer. Sie legte die Waffen auf einen kleinen Tisch ab und deutete Sara sich auf die Couch zu setzen.

Sara tat es und wenig später setzte Lara sich neben ihre Freundin: ,,Sag schon, was dich bedrückt.´´

Die New Yorkerin seufzte: ,,Warum hat die Blade das nicht verhindert?´´

,,Was meinst du?´´ fragte Lara und blickte zu ihrer Freundin.

Sara jedoch, schaute zu Boden: ,,Na, das Damian mich umdrehen konnte…´´ sie schaute traurig zu Lara hoch, ,,…Ich war böse, Lara…Ich habe denen wehgetan, die ich liebe…Ich habe dir wehgetan. Ich habe es nicht verhindert, das Damian dir Leid zugefügt hat.´´

Lara legte einen Arm um ihre Freundin: ,,Sara…das warst nicht du selbst und die Blade ganz sicher auch nicht…Du konntest nichts dafür.´´

,,Vielleicht…aber ich habe das Böse in mir gespürt und ein Teil von mir hat es auch genossen…´´ Sara schluckte, ,,…Ich spüre das dieses Böse immer noch irgendwo in mir ist und ich habe Angst, das ich eines Tages zu so einem grausamen Menschen werde.´´

,,Nein…´´ entgegnete Lara, ,,…du wirst niemals böse werden, da kannst du dir sicher sein, denn die Tatsache, das du Schuldgefühle hast und Reue empfindest, zeigt, das du ein guter Mensch bist. Das unterscheidet dich von Menschen wie Damian und Gunderson…´´ Lara schluckte und sah ihrer Freundin in die Augen, ,,…Außerdem bin ich ja da. Ich werde es verhindern.´´

Jetzt lächelte Sara hauchdünn: ,,Ich danke dir, Lara. Danke, das es dich gibt und du zu mir hältst.´´

Lara drückte ihre Freundin an sich: ,,Ich doch immer und ich muss dich um Verzeihung bitten, Sara. Bitte verzeih mir das ich das die letzte Zeit vergessen habe.´´

Sara entgegnete die Umarmung ihrer Freundin und nickte: ,,Wie schon gesagt, jetzt ist alles wieder gut und so wird es auch bleiben.´´

Lara löste sich von ihrer Freundin und fragte: ,,Wann musst du denn zurück nach New York?´´

Sara überlegte.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie viele Tage sie mit der ganzen Sache verbracht hatten, doch es war gut eine Woche gewesen.

,,In drei Tagen, muss ich wieder zum Dienst antreten.´´ antwortete Sara dann.

Lara lächelte: ,,Das trifft sich gut, denn ich will noch eine Revenge. Ich kann es schließlich nicht auf sich beruhen lassen, das du im Pferdereiten genauso gut bist, wie ich.´´

Sara lachte daraufhin: ,,Okay, möge die Bessere von uns gewinnen.´´

Lara nickte: ,,Ich hoffe das du morgen fit sein wirst.´´

,,Ha, du solltest langsam machen, Lady Croft, wenn man bedenkt, das du letzte Nacht von den Toten aufgestanden bist.´´ sagte Sara.

Lara lächelte, doch blickte zur Seite.

Sie dachte daran, wo sie gewesen war. Sie hatte ihren Vater gesehen und trotz, das sie ihn wahnsinnig vermisste, war sie unendlich glücklich gewesen, ihn wieder erblickt und mit ihm gesprochen zu haben.

,,Was?´´ fragte Sara, als sie bemerkte, das Lara abwesend war.

Lara blickte wieder zu Sara und war kurz davor, ihr das zu erzählen, doch sie wollte diese Erinnerung noch etwas für sich behalten und sagte: ,,Ach nichts. Ich habe nur daran gedacht, was wir morgen machen.´´

Sara nickte und glaubte es: ,,Was ist denn jetzt mit Kurtis? Wird er nun dauerhaft hier bleiben?´´

Lara war plötzlich etwas verlegen: ,,…Em…Wie…?´´

,,Naja…ihr liebt euch doch, das ist nun mehr als offensichtlich und glaub mir, es weiß mittlerweile jeder. Du bist doch glücklich mit ihm, oder?´´

,,Ja…´´ antwortete Lara, ,,…ich bin glücklich und ich liebe ihn über alles. Ich weiß, es kommt alles so schnell, aber ich habe keine Zweifel mehr.´´

,,Warum hast du das dann damals nicht zugegeben?´´

Lara blickte ihre Freundin fragend an.

,,Ich meine damals in Minsk, als ich dich gefragt habe, ob auch du ihn liebst. Lara, du hast damals nein gesagt, obwohl ich wusste, das du gelogen hast.´´

Lara nickte nachdenklich und suchte die richtigen Worte: ,,Nach allem, was passiert ist, wollte ich niemals mehr jemandem nahe sein, denn ich hatte das Gefühl, ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn ich noch jemanden verliere, den ich liebe…´´ sie schluckte, ,,…aber ich habe erkannt, das es blöd von mir war, so zu denken. Ihr alle hattet recht und ich sehe ein, das ich im Irrglauben gelebt habe. Durch Kurtis habe ich erfahren, was es heißt wieder zu leben - in jeder Hinsicht - und das will ich nicht mehr missen.´´

Sara grinste breit: ,,Ich freue mich so für dich, Süße. Du bist wieder ganz die Lara Croft, die du schon immer warst.´´

Lara lächelte ebenfalls, dann entschied sie sich aber spontan dafür, das dieses Gespräch doch etwas zu kitschig für sie wurde und sagte: ,,Auf jedem Fall wird jetzt alles anders werden.´´

Sara nickte und wusste, das ihre Freundin das Thema wechseln wollte: ,,Du willst sicher duschen, nicht wahr?…Ich werde dann wieder zu den anderen zurück gehen.´´

Lara blickte Sara an und nickte: ,,Danke.´´

Sara nickte ebenfalls und dann standen sie beiden auf…

---

Sie duschte ausgiebig und ließ das heiße Wasser über ihren Körper strömen.

Ihre Haare befreite sie von dem duftenden Shampoo und pflegte sich so, wie sie es seit Tagen nicht mehr getan hatte.

Ja, sie war gestorben und das war immer noch komisch, wenn sie daran dachte.

Sie konnte sich noch immer nicht erklären, wie sie zurück gekommen war. Aber eins hatte fest gestanden: Sie wollte es.

Lara hatte es endlich geschafft, ihre Probleme zu überwinden.

Die Grabjägerin seufzte zufrieden und schlüpfte, nachdem sie sich abgetrocknet hatte, in frische Unterwäsche und ihren kuscheligen, weißen Bademantel.

Sie hatte sich, schon vorhin, bevor Sara ihr nachgekommen war, von ihren Freunden verabschiedet, da sie doch mittlerweile ganz schön müde gewesen war und würde wohl bald zu Bett gehen.

Lara kämmte ihr langes, feuchtes Haar vor dem großen Spiegel in ihrem Badezimmer und danach trat sie wieder hinaus in ihre Zimmer.

Ihr Blick ging nach rechts, zu der großen Fensterfront und sie ging darauf zu. Lara schaute hinaus und verschränkte die Arme.

Wieder war sternenklarer Himmel und der abnehmenden Mond schien auf ihr Anwesen, das daraufhin schwach erleuchtet wurde. Es regnete mittlerweile in strömen.

Dann klopfte es.

,,Ja?´´ Lara drehte den Kopf um, als die Zimmertür aufging.

Sie lächelte, als Kurtis eintrat und die Tür wieder hinter sich verschloss.

,,Hey…´´ grüßte er und trat langsam näher.

Lara drehte sich nun vollends um und fragte: ,,Ist was?´´

Kurtis schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein, die anderen ziehen sich auch langsam zurück. Ich wollte dir nur gute Nacht sagen.´´

Er war nun ganz nah bei ihr.

,,Danke, das ist nett von dir.´´ entgegnete sie und blickte dann wieder zur Seite.

,,Ist was?´´ fragte er dann.

Lara blickte wieder zu ihm: ,,Nein, ich kann nur nicht glauben, das es endlich vorbei ist.´´

Kurtis begann zu lächeln: ,,Tu es, denn es ist vorbei…Wir sind sie endlich los.´´

Lara nickte: ,,Ja…´´

,,Obwohl noch immer einige Fragen offen bleiben…´´ murmelte Kurtis dann und blickte ebenfalls kurz zur Seite.

Sie Archäologin nickte erneut und schaute ebenfalls zu Boden: ,,Ich weiß…´´

Lara hatte mittlerweile erfahren, wie Damian vernichtet wurde und das nur noch der Handschuh zurück geblieben war, doch als Sara die beiden dann gefunden hatte, war der Handschuh Eckhardts bereits verschwunden gewesen. Er war weg und keiner wusste, was mit dem Ding passiert war.

Auch war immer noch unklar gewesen, was Damian eigentlich vorhatte, wenn es ihm gelungen wäre seinen Vater wieder zu erwecken.

Lara, Kurtis, Sara, Madeleine, Sammy, Zip, Alister und Marie hatten darüber zwar spekuliert, doch eine richtig Antwort hatten sie nicht gefunden.

Sie blieb wahrscheinlich für immer im Dunkeln verborgen.

Doch es war alles vorbei.

Endlich.

Kurtis nahm ihre Hände, woraufhin Lara wieder zu ihm hoch blickte. Sie sahen sich in die Augen. Ihr beider Blick sagte mehr als tausend Worte.

Lara holte tief Luft, um es ihm endlich zu sagen…


	73. Epilog

**Epilog**

,,Ich will dir danken, Kurtis…´´ begann Lara dann.

,,Das ist kein ein Problem, Lara. Du brauchst dich nicht…´´ unterbrach Kurtis dann, doch Lara schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Bitte, lass mich ausreden.´´

Er nickte und hörte ihr zu.

,,Du hast mir das Leben gerettet…´´ begann sie dann abermals und blickte ihm tief in die Augen, ,,…Nicht nur, letzte Nacht, da oben, wo auch immer das gewesen war, sondern auch die letzten Tage…Du hast mir mein Leben zurück gegeben, das ich ansonsten niemals wieder gefunden hätte. Du hast mir gezeigt, das es sich zu leben lohnt und hast mich aus meinem Schneckenhaus heraus geholt. Die Zeit, die ich mit dir verbracht habe, gehört zu der schönsten meines Lebens…´´ Lara schluckte erneut, ,,…ich danke dir Kurtis und obwohl du es vermutlich nicht so siehst, hast du mehr für mich getan, als es den Anschein hat. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das wieder gut machen kann.´´

Kurtis lächelte: ,,Das brauchst du nicht, Lara, denn das hast du schon…Als du…gestorben warst und dann da oben vor meine Augen verschwunden bist und ich nichts tun konnte, um dich aufzuhalten, dachte ich, das ich dich verloren hätte…´´ er strich ihr eine noch feuchte Haarsträhne hinters Ohr, ,,…Aber du bist zurück gekommen und darüber bin ich unendlich glücklich.´´

Lara kam vor und umarmte ihn.

Auch Kurtis schlang eine starken Arme um sie. Er drückte sie sachte an sich.

Nach einigen Sekunden, fragte Kurtis dann: ,,Hast du wirklich deinen Vater gesehen?´´

Lara löste sich und blickte zu ihm hoch. Dann nickte sie, doch schwieg.

,,Du musst es mir noch nicht erzählen, wenn du noch nicht bereit dazu bist…´´ begann er, doch Lara unterbrach ihn: ,,Doch…das bin ich.´´

Lara schaute ihm dabei wieder in die tiefblauen Augen: ,,Ich habe meine Vater gesehen, doch konnte längst nicht alles von ihm erfahren, was ich wissen wollte. Er drängte mich dazu, zurück zu kehren und irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, das auch er daran beteiligt gewesen war, mich zurück zu schicken…Nur kann ich mir das alles nicht richtig erklären, aber ich weiß jetzt wenigstens, das er nicht mehr vermisst wird, sondern tot ist. Aber ich weiß, das er immer da sein wird, wenn ich ihn brauche oder an ihn denke.´´

Kurtis nickte: ,,Das darfst du annehmen und vielleicht schaffst du es auch irgendwann deine Mutter wieder zu finden, denn sie war schließlich nicht da oben, oder?´´

Lara schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein…und deshalb habe ich noch Hoffnung.´´

Kurtis strich ihr sanft über die Wange: ,,Wenn deine Mutter irgendwo da draußen ist, dann wirst du sie sicher irgendwann finden.´´

Lara lächelte und nahm nickend seine Hand und fragte dann: ,,Bleibst du hier?´´

Kurtis lächelte ebenfalls: ,,Wenn du es willst.´´

,,Ja…´´ antwortet Lara.

,,Dann werde ich bei dir bleiben.´´ sagte Kurtis leise zu ihr und drückte ihre Hände.

Lara blickte kurz zu Boden und nickte.

Sie war zufrieden und schaute dann wieder mit klarem Blick zu ihm hoch. Endlich sagte sie es ihm und sie wusste, das sie das schon viel eher hätte tun sollen: ,,Ich liebe dich, Kurtis.´´

Kurtis hielt kurz inne, denn er war ehrlich erleichtert darüber, das sie es ihm sagte, obwohl er es schon längst wusste.

Er legte eine Hand ihn ihr Genick und kam ihr näher: ,,Ich liebe dich auch, Lara.´´ Sie schloss die Augen und ließ es geschehen, als Kurtis sie küsste.

Ihr Herz machte erneut einen Aussetzer, denn lange hatte sie sich danach gesehnt und sie fühlte, das es ihm nicht anders ging.

Lara legte ihre Arme um ihn, als seine Küsse abrupt leidenschaftlicher und fordernder wurden. Sie wusste, was er wollte und ging darauf ein. Kurtis legte ebenfalls seine starken Arme um sie und zog sie mit sich mit, zum Bett…

----------

Strömender regen prasselte auf die Erde.

Wären Lara und Kurtis nur einen Moment länger am Fenster geblieben, hätten sie ihn wahrscheinlich erblickt.

Er trat aus dem Wald, vor die Tore Croft Manors und schwor sich, wie jeden Tag, der seitdem vergangen war, irgendwann sich zu rächen.

Der Regen nässte ihn bis auf die Knochen, doch die Nässe tat gut, als sie über seine Wunden floss.

Wunden, die bereits zwei Monate zurücklagen, als der Schläfer von ihr vernichtet wurde. Die Explosion hatte ihm all das angetan, als der Strahl ihn durchbohrt hatte.

Die Hälfte seines Gesichtes war verbrannt und schrecklich missgestaltet. Sein einst stahlblondes Haar, war nur noch hier und da auf seinem Kopf vorhanden. Der Rest seines entstellten Körpers hatte er in einem schwarzen Mantel gehüllt.

Sein finsterer Blick ging zu dem Fenster, an dem eben noch seine Feinde gestanden hatten.

Die Archäologin, Lara Croft und der Lux Veritatis, Kurtis Trent.

Sie hatten ihm das angetan und alles vernichtet, auf das er jahrelang hingearbeitet hatte. Er hatte seine Macht verloren, doch er hatte überlebt und sie beobachtet.

Der Blonde hatte auf seine Chance gewartet.

Als dann seine Feindin in der Burg gestorben war und die Kräfte aus ihr heraus geströmt waren, hatte er sie ohne zu zögern aufgenommen, denn der Lux Veritatis hatte ihn nicht bemerkt. Auch den Handschuh Eckhardts hatte er dann an sich genommen und war so zu neuer Macht gekommen, denn die Kräfte des Nephillim waren endlich wieder sein. So, wie es schon immer gewesen war und es immer sein sollte.

Dann war es ein leichtes gewesen, seine erbitterten Feinde einfach zu töten, als die Lady und der Lux Veritatis dort wehrlos im Wintergarten lagen, doch er wurde gestört.

Die Trägerin der Witchblade stürmte herbei und er musste verschwinden, denn ihrer Macht war er noch nicht gewachsen.

Doch das würde sich noch ändern, denn seine Kräfte wuchsen von Tag zu Tag.

,,Bald…´´ sagte der Mann mit dem blonden Haar und den grässlichen Narben im Gesicht. Bald würde er stark genug sein und bald würde er das bekommen, wonach er sich seit Prag sehnte…

Ihr aller Tod...


End file.
